Monkey Business
by xXSirinXx
Summary: Growing up is hard, it's even harder when your family is in the business of saving the world. Flames will be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

AN: The lack of good Gohan centric stories just bugs the crap outta me. So, I decided to do something about it. The use of foreign terms will be used regionally just like in our world and translations can be found at the bottom of each chapter. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

Chapter 1

Bulma had seen a lot of things in her life, many that one had to see to believe. Homicidal monsters, deranged aliens, self-centered psychopaths bent on world domination, even the dead brought back to life. But she had never seen anything as heart wrenching as the scene before her. A boy no older than eleven was curled up by one of the huge windows dotting the large domed complex of Capsule Corp. that boasted a sweeping view of West City. Wind rushed in causing his short messy black hair to dance on that adorable peachy face. Music flowed softly out of the radio next to him carrying with it a dark undertone. Black eyes scanned the skyline as if searching for something or perhaps someone who wouldn't be coming any time soon. Tears welled up in her baby blue eyes. A pale hand calloused from years of handling tools and circuitry rubbed at them. Hastily she turned back to the spacious living room filled with somber faces.

"I think something is wrong with him." Chi-Chi admitted in a low voice. Her youthful face was lined with worry and framed by long raven locks that had come loose from its bun. Hands fidgeted with the purple _cheongsam_ covering the slender frame underneath. "He won't stop training and he barely finishes his homework."

"He's taking Goku's death hard." Roshi said. Though dressed in a festive tropical shirt and light shorts his wrinkled face was drawn in concern. A frown could be seen under that snowy white beard. "He feels that it's his fault that his father died. The guilt is driving him to better himself so such a thing will never happen again."

"It's Goku's fault that Gohan is like this!" Chi-Chi snapped. "He wouldn't have to be dealing with any of this if he just stuck to his studies like he should've in the first place!"

"Had Gohan concentrated on his training then there wouldn't have been any need for Goku to sacrifice himself." Piccolo countered coldly. That severe green face appeared even more so with that weighted turban and cape sitting on such a tall muscular figure. The Namekian leaned casually against the wall but he emitted a serious vibe. Everyone lapsed into a tense silence. He sighed. "Look, the kid's had a rough life. He's had to fight against intergalactic tyrants, save countless lives…he's had no time to act his age. It forced him to grow up mentally even if he's physically a child. But through it all Goku was there to support him. Goku understood what Gohan was going through. Now that he's dead Gohan feels lost and alone. He feels pressured to fill the void Goku left behind. When another threat looms someone has to face it."

"But why would Goku want to stay dead then?" Krillin asked. That bald shiny head frowned as he absently plucked at his vibrant orange _gi_. "I mean, doesn't he know how much we rely on him? How much the world needs him?"

"Goku isn't exactly known for his brains." Bulma joked weakly, tucking her shoulder length light blue hair behind her ear.

"So, what should we do?" Yamcha inquired, his scarred tan face serious.

"I say bring his dumb martyring ass back to life." Piccolo replied. Everyone looked at him in uncertainty.

"But would he let us?" Krillin questioned.

"You know, if it was one of us that died, Goku wouldn't just roll over." Bulma reasoned. "He'd never rest until we were brought back to life. Why not do the same for him?"

"That means going to New Namek. Does anyone know where it is?" Yamcha added.

"Dende can supply the quardinates." Piccolo told them. "He used to live there after all." Bulma smiled. She just couldn't help but want that small boy she knew for so long to be happy again.

"Then it's settled!"

xXx

Things were quite tense at the Son residence. Chi-Chi flitted about the modest house cleaning in an almost obsessive manner. It was one of those times where her skills in martial arts shone through; the speed at which she moved, the way her hands darted about sharp and quick, and how she seemed to be looking nowhere and yet everywhere at once…it all made for an intense display of a housewife's inner turmoil. The Ox King was glad that he had decided to stay with his daughter and grandson even though there wasn't much he could do to comfort the grieving. Soft words only went so far. He may be the ironfisted ruler of the East District but he wasn't as powerful or as menacing as some made him out to be. As it was he sat forlornly on the couch merely paying half of his attention to the TV which was yet again hailing Hercule, better known as the World Champion Mr. Satan, as the one who defeated the monstrous bio-android called Cell. It constantly flipped back and forth between images of a green mottled insect like humanoid and a burly hairy man pumping his fists in the air with an animalistic roar. Not exactly hero material. Then again one could argue the same about Gohan, who really did destroy Cell. Ox King changed the channel to something a little more entertaining and shifted his twice as normal sized body awkwardly. His feet could easily reach the TV if he spread them out. Unconsciously he scratched at the wiry beard on his round face. Charcoal eyes blinked tiredly behind black rimmed glasses perched under a horned hat bearing his seal. Had he worn his colorful royal robes instead of a simple button down and slacks held up by suspenders he'd look quite intimidating. Instead he looked like a usually jolly guy who was having an off day.

"_Otousan_, where's Gohan?" his daughter called out with an edge of anxiety in her voice.

"He's out playing with Icarus honey." he replied calmly. She popped her head around the corner of the hall where she was cleaning the pictures that hung there.

"Did he finish his homework?"

"Most of it." Chi-Chi stepped closer to her father.

"How did he look?"

"About the same as he has been. Depressed." She sat down on the couch next to him with a sigh.

"Oh _otousan_, I don't know what to do." she confessed. "Kids his age are supposed to be happy, carefree, go to school. It seems like he's been trying to be like Goku ever since he was kidnapped by that Radtiz." The Ox King was silent for a moment.

"You know honey," he began, "some people react differently to fear. Where most would scream, runaway, or develop a phobia others fight or confront it." Chi-Chi stared at him.

"But why? I mean, he could get hurt or-"

"Honey, I think you're being a little overprotective of him. You've been so against him fighting even though it's in his blood. You want him to be a scholar because it's safer."

"Are you calling me a bad parent?" she accused. He shook his head calmly.

"No. I think you've been scared all these years. Look at your childhood. As my only child you were a prime target for those who sought to overrule me. You fear Gohan would face the same. And in a way he has. But look at how strong he's become. He's a fine young man. He only wants to make you proud of him. You should be." Chi-Chi looked down and wrung her hands in her lap.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think you should take a leaf from his book and face your fears."

xXx

Gohan laid sprawled out in the middle of the flowering meadow watching as puffy clouds drifted lazily across the impossibly azure sky. Warm sunlight bathed him with its golden heat. Birds, squirrels, and a few hares gathered around him curiously. It was another oddity he had inherited from his father. All he had to do was stand still and animals just seem to gravitate towards him. Normally he would've indulged in petting the creatures but at that moment he really didn't care. He couldn't really care about anything. The world felt like a harsh shallow place now that his father was dead. Or maybe that was the guilt talking. Gohan fisted his hands in the long grass. A few of the creatures plucked at the white _nehru_ and black trousers he wore as if to cheer him up. It didn't. Fresh hot tears rolled impetuously down his cheeks for what seemed like the hundredth time. A long hot tongue came out of nowhere and licked them away. He opened an eye. Big blue eyes stared back. The young higher dragon crooned sadly, nudging an apple towards him with a beak like muzzle. Gohan patted the scaly purple hide affectionately.

"I'm a _baka_, aren't I Icarus." Icarus squawked unhappily in response. His body, chubby with baby fat, shifted awkwardly as he reared back on his hind legs. That thick tail beat at the ground and wings too small for his four foot long body slapped against the air.

"I may not be an animal person but I wholeheartedly agree with that overgrown lizard." He tilted his head back as far as the ground underneath would let him. Piccolo stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and an unusually somber look on his face. The Namekian sat next to his young friend, the animals gathered about hardly shifted. Gohan sat up but kept his head low in shame.

"But…it is my fault. If I hadn't gotten so confident, so arrogant like Vegeta, he'd still be here." Abruptly his head began to throb. Unconsciously he felt through his thick mass of hair only to hiss as he brushed against a small bump that stung angrily. He looked at Piccolo in surprise. "You hit me!"

"_Shimatta_ Gohan! It's not your fault! Everyone gets cocky now and then! I've even seen Goku get cocky and wind up eating his words!"

"But-"

"Look, you're a Saiyan. Saiyans are strong and confidant. You're slowly changing from that wimpy whiney brat I first met into a real man. It's not an easy or fun process. There'll be times when you'll hate yourself, hate the world for singling you out, but just remember that despite all the heartache and set backs he faced in his life your _otousan_ became one of the greatest men alive. And I have no doubt that you will be too." Gohan just stared at him for a moment, eyes suspiciously shiny. Slowly a broad carefree smile that hadn't been seen in days broke out across his face.

"_Arugatou_ Piccolo!"

xXx

Omake

It was chaotic. Tools and machines littered the reinforced concrete floor to where it made it hard to walk. The torch in her hands flared to a fine blue point as she cut along a precise line on the heavy metal sheet laid out before her. Sparks flew. Heat sizzled. Metal bubbled like melting chocolate. There was a loud clang as the excess metal fell to the cluttered floor. Turning off the torch Bulma pulled off the protective face shield with a sigh. Despite the room being about the size of a warehouse the battered spaceship she'd been working on took up most of the space. It was a wreak to say the least. Several of the circuits in the main computer were either fried or had simply blown up. The inner walls were severely cracked. Not to mention that the engine and gravity generator had been salvaged to create Vegeta's precious Gravity Room. It was Vegeta's fault that the ship was a wreck in the first place thanks to him turning it into his own personal gym for a few months until the poor thing just fell apart from the pressure. As Bulma had told him time after time it was specifically designed for space travel, not prolonged training sessions under four hundred times gravity. He found that out the hard way when it exploded. Now she had to put it back together if anyone was to go to New Namek. Her father and the technicians who volunteered to help had already taken their lunch break but she decided to stay behind. The ship needed to be up and running as soon as possible.

"_Onna_, what are you doing?" a dark voice demanded. Bulma turned around. A rather short but serious man had walked through the automatic doors. His black hair stood up on end in ridiculously long spikes and his body was covered in a blue skintight suit made out of a material similar to spandex but much more durable. An annoyed tick had developed near that widows peak of his. He was like a motorcycle, low to the ground, loud, sometimes to the point of annoying, and had a hard edge to him. _Kami_ knows what kind of racket he'd make should he find her comparing him to a vehicle.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she snapped back. Sometimes Vegeta just got on her nerves. What did she ever see in him?

"It's lunch." Vegeta stated bluntly. Bulma put her hands on her hips.

"I know." Dark eyes looked her over but there wasn't much to see with the flame-retardant apron, thick gloves, and the standard issue Capsule Corp. coveralls covering her womanly form. He noted the black smudges blemishing her otherwise clear skin.

"You're a mess."

"It's called working! You should try it sometime!" Bulma shrieked. Honestly, if she wanted to be insulted she would've start singing a mangled version of 'Bad Medicine' up and down the halls of Capsule Corp. like she did in the shower. Before she could react a strong muscular arm wrapped around her and proceeded to guide her away from her work as the other stripped her of the apron and gloves, tossing them to the cluttered floor like trash.

"Your presence has been noticeably absent all day." he growled out. Bulma reframed from trying to squirm out of his grasp. As powerful as he was she would only wind up hurting herself.

"So? There are times when your presence had been absent for days with that ridiculous training regimen of yours!" she snapped back. He didn't respond. Bulma huffed. Why would it matter if she was busy? Surely the man could entertain himself. Unless…she gave him a piercing look. No way. "You missed me." she said in disbelief. Vegeta didn't look at her.

"Enough of this nonsense. You're just wasting time."

Translations:

_Otousan_- father

_Gi_- a uniform used in training for martial arts.

_Nehru_- a hip length tailored coat. Popularized by the Beetles.

_Cheongsam_- your atypical Chinese dress

_Kami_- god

_Shimatta_- damn it!

_Arigatou_- thank you.

AN: The song referred to is done by Bon Jovi. I don't know why but Bulma struck me as an 80's rock kind of person. Suggestions are always welcomed so long as they're not too outlandish. This story will go the way that so many others have!;) Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Have you done all your homework?" Chi-Chi asked.

"_Hai_." Gohan replied with a sigh.

"Packed your toothbrush?"

"_Hai_."

"How about clean underwear?"

"_Okaasan_, everyone's waiting."

The privacy of the Brief's backyard situated in the shadow of the corporate giant was a hive of activity. Bulma and her father Dr. Brief who founded the company were running last minute systems checks on the repaired spaceship. Mrs. Brief was torn between tending to her prized flower beds and tending to her guests with a tray of chilled lemonade and icy treats to thwart the early summer heat. One year-old Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta's son, was left to terrorize a few of the many strays that the Brief's had opened their home to. He giggled as his chubby hand grabbed hold of a black dog's tail. The dog whined pitifully and licked at the lavender haired baby in an attempt to get him to let go. Trunks laughed and rubbed at his face, allowing the dog a chance to run for cover. Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Vegeta were standing by with their bags in hand. No one had any idea why the Saiyan prince had decided to tag along other than making sure Goku didn't somehow get one up on him in their bizarre competition of strength. But Bulma appeared a little too happy at his departure.

"Alright," Bulma announced as she walked over to them, "everything is good to go. All you need to do is hit the ignition and the computer will take it all from there. You'll reach the planet in about three days. I've left instructions on how to program the ship to return to Earth tacked to the control panel. If for any reason you can't figure it out give me a call."

"Yes mother." Krillin replied jokingly. Bulma hit him over the head with the clipboard holding the checklist.

"Now be careful Gohan." Chi-Chi told her son. Her father placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll take good care of your _okaasan_ until you get back." he said. The young Saiyan smiled gratefully.

"_Arigatou ojiisan_." Gohan gave both of them a quick hug and hurried onto the ship with the others. He grabbed a vacant seat next to Piccolo. The Namekian didn't so much as blink. Vegeta took the controls, obviously not trusting anyone else's piloting skills.

"_Adios_!" Mr. Brief shouted after them.

"_Au revoir_!" Mrs. Breif waved.

Once everyone was seated the door closed with a hiss, blocking out air and sound from the outside. Powerful engines roared to life. Krillin and Yamcha began to look a little nervous. Through the small windows circling the cabin Gohan could see their friends and family waving them off. Then the noise level seemed to drop dramatically as the booster rockets flared up or maybe he just left his hearing back on the ground. Everything shook violently. G forces pushed them firmly against the leather seats. Both Krillin and Yamcha's knuckles turned white from clenching at the armrests. Piccolo grimaced, perhaps in pain from such loud noises assaulting his keen ears. Gohan stared out the windows in fascination. The Earth just seemed to fall away. Large buildings quickly turned into mere specks. Entire cities became grayish blobs of concrete and steel. Soon the crisp blue oxygen rich atmosphere of Earth fell away like a veil. Slowly the vibrations ceased while the ship dropped to cruising speed. The young Saiyan leapt out of his seat over to a window. Earth was little more than a sapphire jewel glittering in the velvety darkness. It was better than the small grainy pictures in his science textbook. A chorus of groaning tore him away from the breathtaking view.

"Krillin, Yamcha, are you two going to be okay?" The two humans looked a little green, even more so with the vibrant orange _gis_ they wore. Suddenly they both rushed over to the bathrooms. Only the sound of slamming doors reached his ears. Apparently Bulma did a little soundproofing.

"Weaklings." Vegeta snorted. Piccolo abruptly stood.

"Come on kid. We aren't going to just sit around and do nothing for the next three days." Gohan obediently followed the Namekian into the lower level of the ship where the living quarters were situated. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard he filled it with water and placed it on the table. The young Saiyan looked on in curiosity. Piccolo closed his eyes. Before Gohan could blink the water just floated up out of the glass, hovering in the air for a moment, then sank back into the cup. Gohan's jaw dropped.

"Cool." His old friend opened his eyes with an amused smirk.

"Manipulating _ki_ may be hard at first but gets easier with each use until it becomes as natural as breathing. Manipulating objects on the other hand is far more difficult and not as forgiving. Should you just stop exercising this skill, then decide to pick it up a month later, it will be like learning it all over again. This is because the mind does not adapt in the same way the body does. As you probably know, the tissues in your body strengthen every time they are torn apart. But the mind can't do that. That's why it is encased in the brain cavity of the skull."

"This is interesting and all but what are you getting at?" Gohan questioned.

"If you strengthen the mind you strengthen your self control." The young Saiyan perked up.

"Really?"

"Trust me. If you spend countless hours levitating a boulder, controlling yourself is almost a joke in comparison."

"So what do I do?" Gohan asked eagerly.

"Direct your _ki_ into the water and just lift it up. Careful, if you put too much _ki_ into it the glass will break."

Letting out a breath Gohan slowly bled his _ki_ out to the water. He kept his eyes trained on the glass as it began to vibrate. Dark eyes strained. Sweat rolled down his forehead from the effort of controlling his _ki_ so minutely. Slowly he raised the _ki_ in the water out of the glass. Some spilled onto the tabletop but the majority of it floated weightlessly. Gohan held it there for a moment before he let it splash back into the cup. He wiped his brow shakily. His heart beat so loudly in his chest he wondered if Piccolo could hear it. It felt like he just sparred with his green friend for a solid thirty minutes, not levitate a bit of water for thirty seconds.

"Man," he breathed out, "how do you lift boulders like that all the time?"

"Practice." Piccolo chuckled. "Now keep at it. You're doing better than I anticipated."

"For how long?" the young Saiyan asked. The Namekian raised a brow.

"For as long as I tell you to." Typical.

Gohan did it again like Piccolo asked. And again. And again. Truthfully he didn't know how many times he did it. But after each time he felt greatly fatigued. Finally the Namekian let him stop. Wearily the boy made his way to the bathroom to wash up. The icy tap water felt good on his heated skin. His reflection looked as tired as he felt. Back in the common room Yamcha and Krillin were slumped at the still slightly wet table slowly munching on crackers and water. Almost randomly Vegeta came marching in. Loudly he threw open the refrigerator door and pulled out an energy drink. The prince scoffed at them.

"You call yourselves men?" he muttered loudly.

"Hey, that was a rough takeoff." Yamcha said defensively. Vegeta turned on him with a challenge flashing in his eyes.

"Rough? Please, that was one of the smoothest I ever had."

"Only because Bulma and her dad built the ship themselves." Krillin added.

"Well excuse me." Vegeta joked. Yamcha braced his hands on the table. Gohan looked over to Piccolo who was meditating quietly on the couch but the Namek appeared unconcerned.

"Why are you even here anyway?" the ex-bandit demanded.

"I wasn't aware that I needed permission to leave that sorry backwater mud ball you call a planet."

"But why bother joining us for? It's not like you and Goku are friends." the bald one inquired pensively.

"I'm just making sure Kakarot doesn't do anything stupid like he usually does." With that the Saiyan prince walked out leaving a curious Krillin and furious Yamcha in his wake.

xXx

Chi-Chi watched as the round ship rocketed up into the sky, not so much as flinching at the noise of the booster rockets kicking up or the brilliance of the jets of flames leaping out the exhausts. She kept watching until the ship disappeared in the atmosphere. Grudgingly she let her father guide her inside the private residence the Brief's had built into the complex of the mega corporation. Mrs. Brief placed the refreshment tray on the kitchen table before sitting down with a sigh. Chi-Chi just stood there. All kinds of what ifs and worst-case scenarios filtered through her head. What if Goku didn't come back? What if something happened to Gohan? What would she do then? The Ox King gently pushed into a chair. Bulma sat next to her, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you going to be alright Chi-Chi?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little shaken is all."

"Oh, don't worry too much about it dear." Bulma's mother chimed in. "Nothing's going to happen to Gohan. Not with that strong handsome Vegeta with him."

Bulma wanted to slap herself. Her mother had an odd attraction to the cold Saiyan prince. While she was going through a bad break with Yamcha back when they were dating her mother constantly dropped hints about her hooking up him instead. At first she thought the woman had lost her mind. Vegeta had kill countless people including her friends at one point. How could she even think about dating a murderer? Her mother defended him saying that he didn't have much of a choice given that he was subjected by an intergalactic tyrant and had changed since coming to Earth. But somehow despite the fact that they fought like cats and dogs and how misanthropic Vegeta could be they wound up together. Then nine months later Trunks came into the picture. However, that didn't mean it was a good idea for him to go into outer space with her old ex-boyfriend to bring his rival back to life.

"Mom, I think she's shaken over all that's happened the past couple of weeks." Bulma told her mother patiently.

"Well there's an easy way to fix that!" Mrs. Brief announced.

"What?" Bulma was almost too afraid to ask.

"Shopping!"

"Why that's a lovely idea!" Chi-Chi said a little too cheerfully. "I'll just go freshen up." Bulma watched the high-strung woman saunter off. She turned to the Ox King. Before she could even open her mouth her mother spoke up.

"Great! Maybe you can even get some nice lingerie for that strong man of yours Bulma!"

"M-mom!" Bulma sputtered, face turning a deep red.

"Well you need to treat him every once in a while!"

xXx

Omake

Rowdy music blasted from behind the closed door of the room Krillin and Yamcha claimed as their own. Piccolo continued to meditate on the couch, doing his best to ignore the racket. Over at the table Gohan quietly continued to practice levitating water out of the glass. Suddenly Vegeta burst out of his room, wet from a shower and wearing only a towel around his waist, and pounded on Yamcha and Krillin's door.

"Will you turn that shit off?" the prince shouted.

"Why?" Yamcha yelled back over the music.

"Because it's a bunch of shit!"

"No!"

"What!"

As the Saiyan prince played a shouting match with the ex-bandit through the door Piccolo looked over at Gohan. The boy quietly levitated the blob of water for a few seconds before letting it drop back again. Frowning, Gohan grabbed a dish towel to mop up the spilled water. Piccolo sighed.

"Who's the adult around here?"

Translations:

_Okaasan_- mother

_Ojiisan_- grandfather

_Hai_- yes

_Arigatou_- thank you

_Ki_- energy

_Gi_- clothes worn when training in martial arts

_Adios_- good bye

_Au revoir_- good bye

AN: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter may be a tad fluffy but I couldn't help it. Don't worry, I guarantee that there'll be plenty of action coming soon.

Chapter 3

_It was pitch black. Gohan couldn't see a thing or hear a sound. Just simple lonely emptiness. He tried to move but found his body unresponsive. Was he dead? Then a brilliant flickering light appeared, blinding him. When he could see again he found his father swathed in the flaming golden aura of a Super Saiyan. His usually wild black hair was golden and standing up like the proud crown of a rooster. Warm dark eyes now turned hard teal looked at him with the kind of self-assured confidence he sorely lacked. Again Gohan tried to move, tried to go to his father, but still found his body an unmoving lead weight. Slowly Goku turned away. Desperately he tried to get his attention, however his voice had gone mute. All he could really do was watch as his father left him to the darkness…_

Gohan bolted upright in his bedroll. His heart hammered loudly against his ribcage like a trapped frightened animal trying to escape. Cold sweat glued the thin material of the sleeveless shirt and boxers he wore to his skin uncomfortably. Light of distant stars peered through the thick small round windows chasing away some of the darkness lurking in the corners of the barren sleeping quarters. Piccolo sat rigidly in a lotus position on the hard tiled floor with eyes closed. It was hard to tell if the Namek was truly asleep or merely meditating again. After sometime his heart slowed down, his breathing less panicked, and the sweat mostly dried. Peeling back the sheets he silently made his way to the common room. He felt around for a glass of water before slumping on the couch. The cool liquid helped to quell the heat in his body. Over on the counter the microwave flashed illuminated numbers indicating the time back on Earth. Six thirty. Lovely.

Besides Yamcha and Vegeta's little spats the past two days were pretty uneventful. Krillin and Yamcha spent the time playing video games or watching movies they brought along while Vegeta kept mainly to his self-proclaimed room doing whatever. Gohan improved little on manipulating objects through his _ki_. The only difference he could see was that he was spilling less water. Piccolo just told him to keep at it whenever he complained about the lack of improvement. It made him wonder if the Namekian was really trying to help out but Gohan was too tired by the end of the day to think on it. The moment his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Now, alone in the calm of the night, his mind mulled over all the uncertainties that were suppressed into the back of his mind.

There was a chance that his father would again refuse to be revived. That prospect left a cold dead weight in the pit of his stomach. How could he possibly return to his mother bearing such bad news? Then what? Study to become a scholar like his mother wanted? Or continue to train regardless of her wishes as he had been for the past week? And how was he supposed to continue protecting the Earth in his father's stead? Goku was a rare man. He could do things no one else could. It made you believe that anything was possible. And unlike a normal Saiyan like Vegeta he was so pure and gentle that you couldn't help but like him. Gohan looked up to him for as long as he could remember. Goku was always there to put a smile on his face, always there to help him out of a bind, and always there to sneak him away from his studies when he needed a break. They were more like friends instead of father and son. It never really occurred to Gohan how much he relied on his father until now. What they say is true, you never know what you've got until it's gone. Black eyes began to brim with hot tears. His shoulders shook as he did his best to prevent them from falling.

"_Gohan…"_ Gohan's head snapped up. He looked around wildly but saw nothing. Great, now he was hearing things.

Eventually the young Saiyan pulled himself into the shower. He scrubbed furiously at his skin as though he were trying to erase all of his mistakes. By the time he stepped out, red and raw, a practically naked Vegeta was scrounging about the fridge. Spying the younger Saiyan he pulled out a carton of orange juice and leaned arrogantly against the refrigerator door. Gohan and Vegeta may not be friends but they weren't enemies either. There had been only a handful of times that the prince was openly hostile towards him and that was before Vegeta had settled on Earth. Where the others either hated him or tolerated him Gohan mainly ignored him and gave the elder Saiyan a respectably wide berth. But it appeared as though the prince wouldn't allow him to fly under the radar today. Vegeta leveled a searching look at him as he took a long swig from the carton.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"Nothing really." Gohan replied courteously, becoming increasingly aware of the water lingering on his skin cooling rapidly.

"Aren't teenagers supposed to sleep in?"

"I'm not exactly a teenager." A dark brow raised. "Technically those between the ages of thirteen to nineteen are considered to be teenagers. I'm not even twelve yet." Gohan elaborated.

"Neither a child or a man." the prince snorted. "All too easily your blood will rush to your head, filling you with the same insolent bravado that cost Kakarot his life." Vegeta leaned in close to him. "You're a Saiyan. It doesn't matter how much you and that mother of yours try to change it. Go ahead and deny it, suppress it, loath it, fear it for all the good it'll do. When that Saiyan blood boils your true nature will come forth. Remember that." After a final hard look the Saiyan prince turned away to his room with orange juice in hand. Gohan stared after him, shivering.

xXx

Upon entering the Namekian atmosphere the ship shook violently. A great fiery aura enveloped the craft as the friction of air against metal burned. Krillin and Yamcha, eyes firmly shut, gripped the armrests so hard that they tore the leather and dug their fingers into the padding beneath. Piccolo and Vegeta on the other hand looked quite bored. The Saiyan prince dutifully kept a cold hard eye on the instruments before him. Gohan stared in awe as the emerald sphere appear to swallow them whole. To him it was like a walk down memory lane. Some years ago he Bulma and Krillin had traveled to the old planet Namek before it was destroyed by the cruel tyrant Frieza. At first they had thought it would just be a simple matter of asking the locals if they could barrow their dragon balls and bring their fallen comrades back to life. But they quickly found that wouldn't be the case. Not only was Vegeta vying for the mystic orbs but his powerful master as well. It was no longer a journey to bring their friends back, it was a struggle to save quite possibly the entire universe. By some stroke of luck Goku managed to defeat Freeza and the Nameks set out to find a new home.

It was eerie how similar the new Namek was to the old. Where on Earth the sky was blue and plants green, it was the complete opposite on Namek. Tall thin trees toped with a round poof of blue leaves stood like sentinels over the dry rocky earth blanketed with thick blue grass. Some sort of gigantic sea serpent broke free from one of the many green seas dotting the planet. Clusters of bizarrely shaped homes sat far apart from each other forming isolated villages surrounded by farmland where more of the odd trees were cultivated to replenish the landscape. With each passing second the ground drew closer and closer. Vegeta tapped at the controls, directing the ship to land near one of the villages. Yamcha and Krillin whimpered as the spaceship touched down with a sharp jolt in an open field. Once the prince killed the engine both of the human fighters rushed to the bathroom. They returned minutes later looking rather pale.

"Are you ladies ready yet?" an irate Vegeta asked. Yamcha nodded mutely, still feeling the after effects of the landing. With a snort the prince opened the door. The airtight seal hissed as it was broken allowing the outside atmosphere to rush in. After breathing re-circulated air for three days the fresh breeze tasted sweet. A robotic feminine voice spoke from the speakers concealed somewhere on the ship.

"_Welcome to New Namek. Please watch your step as you exit the craft. Enjoy your stay and thank you again for choosing Capsule Corporation. Please come again."_

Even as they disembarked a group of Nameks flew towards them. Their _ki_ surrounded them in a fierce aura. As they landed it was clear that they were warriors. It wasn't because they were young but their bearing was defensive yet confidant. Heavily muscled bodies stood tall and proud. Faces every bit as sharp and severe as Piccolo's gazed at them with a glimmer of distrust shining in their eyes. Gohan hastily eased in front of Vegeta and bowed respectfully.

"I'm Gohan, son of Goku. My friends and I were hoping we could use your dragon balls to bring my father back to life." They didn't respond. Gohan began to get nervous. Suddenly there was a shout in what could only be Namekian. The group of stern warriors parted as an elderly Namek hobbled forward clutching at a staff similar to the one the _kami_ of Earth held. Unlike his brethren, he was squat with loose winkled skin darkened by age. His face was open and graced with a welcoming smile.

"Of course you can use the dragon balls." the elder said warmly. "We owe our lives to your father. Were it not for him we'd all be dead. It's the least we could do." He turned to the warriors and told them something in Namekian. The warriors simply nodded before blasting off in different directions. "It'll take a few moments to collect the balls from the other elders." he explained. "Please, make yourselves at home."

The village was a hive of activity. Houses were built or repaired using a thick white clay substance. Fields easily longer than a football field needed tilling, weeding, watering, or harvesting. Young Namekians gathered about an aging adult obviously educating them on the universe and their way of life. Much to Gohan's amusement what looked to be a mini-Piccolo crawled about causing all kinds of mischief. Few loitered about but the ones that did happily struck up a conversation with the visitors from Earth. Vegeta merely planted himself at the base of a tree in that arrogant way of his. If his presence disturbed the Nameks it didn't show. Back when the Saiyan prince was vying for immortality and freedom from Frieza he had shamelessly slain any Namek that crossed his path. After Frieza's defeat while the Nameks waited to find a new home instead of exacting vengeance on him they actually forgave him. After all, who wouldn't do whatever it took to free themselves from such a malicious individual?

One by one the warriors returned with elders from other villages carrying the dragon ball entrusted to them. The large orange orbs, much larger than the ones on Earth, glowed in recognition of each other as they were brought together. There must've been some sort of ritual among the Namekians when they summoned the dragon god they called Porunga. Elders greeted one another formally, exchanging news. Other Nameks slowly gathered around the village square as the last few elders arrived. Reverently the glowing spheres were placed on the ground in a circle. Then the eldest Namek stepped forward. With hands raised he shouted out to the heavens in Namekian. Suddenly the green sky turned black. Lightning struck out from storm clouds. A great light sprouted from the glowing balls winding high into the sky before materializing into a colossal green dragon. Porunga was a heavily muscled dragon sporting great black spikes and a fin running down his back. Red glowing eyes stared out over a short crocodilian muzzle lined with bone crushing teeth. Two antennae sprouted from his forehead like the Nameks gazing up at him with respect.

"State your wishes." Porunga boomed in a deep growling voice. "I will grant any three."

Again the elder Namek spoke out in his native tongue. Porunga seemed to growl in thought as his red eyes glowed. Gohan held his breath. His heat beat loudly in his chest. Piccolo placed a clawed hand on his shoulder in support. What was taking so long? Is he coming back? Doesn't he want to come back? He found himself fighting back tears. Porunga's eyes stopped glowing. A heartbeat passed. Two heartbeats. Then a figure appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It was a man with wild black hair and a carefree smile dressed in a vibrant orange _gi_. Before Gohan knew it he was running towards him, tears running freely down his face. Without missing a beat Goku pulled his son into a big hug.

"_Gomenasai_ Gohan." he heard his father murmur into his hair. Gohan squeezed tighter in response. Yamcha and Krillin ran up to pat their old friend on the back. Piccolo simply nodded by way of greeting. Vegeta hardly moved. Goku asked for King Kai and his two companions to be revived as well with the second wish and to bring back his destroyed planet with the third. After thanking the Namekians they headed back to the ship. Gohan didn't let go of his father the entire time. His heart never felt so full. The dark empty weight he felt in his chest since the Cell Game disappeared. Everything was as it should be.

xXx

Omake

Bulma gazed through the rack of clothes in front of her with a look of distaste on her face. The shop her mother dragged them into was expensive, high-end. Only the clothing was a little too revealing for the young scientist's taste. Sure, she liked wearing tight shirts and miniskirts just as much as the next girl but even she had her limits. Most of the things dangling off the hangers were sheer lacy things that really needed a slip if to be worn out in public. Sometimes the biggest piece of cloth on the whole thing was the wash tag. It was one of those moments where she wondered about her mother.

"Oh Bulma, what do you think?" her mother's melodious voice called out. Bulma turned around to the dressing rooms and nearly choked. She was wearing a red gypsy top that looked to be sewn out of tissue paper over her low-rise jeans. Not only could she see her mother's lacy bra but most of her midriff where the material just parted like a cape. It was the kind of outfit that a hip twenty-something would wear to a club to pick up a guy.

"No. No. No." Her mother frowned.

"Well, why not?"

"Because you're my mother and I shouldn't have to see you in such a trashy outfit!"

"Well it's not for you!" Bulma threw up a little in her mouth. Just then Chi-Chi stepped out of a neighboring stall in a shimmering blue wrap about her waist. It was probably the most decent thing in the store. The skirt appeared to be silk embroidered with silver flowers. Even though she kept on her plain white slip it looked great on her slim body. Bulma hurried over to her, all too happy for the distraction. Perhaps it'll wipe those disturbing images from her mind.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Gi_- uniform worn when training in martial arts.

_Kami_- god

_Gomenasai_- I'm sorry.

AN: Just because Goku's back doesn't mean everything's gonna be coming up roses. Hoped you all enjoyed. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry if this chapter seems a bit random but that's how my week has been. Random. Very random.

Chapter 4

Bulma nearly shrieked as the kitchen shook. Without so much as blinking Chi-Chi secured the teapot before it could dance off the table. Mrs. Brief fretted as her fine china rattled in their cupboards. Mr. Brief didn't even look up from where he read the newspaper on the patio though Scratch, his favorite black cat, meowed worriedly on his shoulder. The Ox King, much to Bulma's relief, scooped up Trunks who seemed to think that the shaking was part of some game. A chest rattling mechanical roar vibrated in their ears until it was all they could hear. Then it all just stopped. They all looked at each other. Suddenly there was a mad dash to get outside. Mr. Brief continued to read, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Smack dab in the middle of the backyard was a familiar spaceship surrounded by a ring of charred grass. Everyone held their breath as the door swung smoothly open with a hiss. Goku stood there in that orange _gi_ of his taking a welcome breath of fresh air before jumping down to earth with ease. Chi-Chi abruptly ran over to him. A loud smack reverberated around the yard. Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, and Krillin who chose to walk down the ramp froze in place. Goku looked at his wife in mild surprise, absent-mindedly rubbing his cheek. Dainty fist pounded angrily on his broad chest. Bulma and Ox King smiled at the familiar scene. When emotional Chi-Chi, being the strong independent woman that she was, was more likely to lash out than cry her eyes out. It usually led to scenes like this that could easily be misinterpreted as Chi-Chi being mean or cruel. No one could really blame her. After all, dealing with a battle hungry alien for a husband couldn't be easy.

"How dare you just leave me like that!" she screeched at him. "Did our eleven years of marriage mean nothing to you? Our son? The baby?" There was a stunned silence. Even Mr. Brief looked up from the paper. Goku blinked.

"Baby?" Chi-Chi glared at him.

"_Hai_, baby." Goku gave her a confused look. "I'm pregnant you _baka_!"

Slowly a broad grin spread across his face. Without warning he picked up his wife and spun her around whopping excitedly, earning him a few more whacks from a disgruntled Chi-Chi though the corners of her mouth were turned up in a shadow of a smile. Ox King began to shed tears of joy. Somehow Mrs. Brief herded everyone inside to celebrate. It wasn't long before the scent of freshly cooked food filled the air. Roshi, Puar, and Oolong were located and given the good news causing them to rush over with a few bottles of alcohol to celebrate with. There were talks of adding on to the Son home, news they missed in their absence, and baby names. Gohan couldn't be happier. His father was back and now he'll get a little brother or sister. He never had a sibling and wondered what it would be like. Then a though occurred to him, how were babies made? Chi-Chi had him learn all kinds of subjects but never in his books did he come across anything to do with babies. Was it a secret of some kind? He went over to Bulma as she wrestled to change Trunks' diaper. Surely she would know.

"Hey, Bulma? How are babies made?" Bulma looked up at him in surprise.

"What? You don't know?" she inquired loud enough for everyone to stop and hear. Gohan shook his head. Chi-Chi huffed.

"It's not in any of your science books?" Again he shook his head. "Honestly, what good are they?"

"Well, there are a few laws that ban certain things from being incorporated into the textbooks." her father soothed. "Religion, evolution, and reproduction are all sensitive topics that are usually left to the parents to decide if and when to tell their children."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "All children have to know about these things sooner or later!"

As Chi-Chi got into an albeit one-sided discussion on education Bulma quietly swept Gohan away to her messy office. Almost every wall space was taken up by bookshelves overflowing with manuals and books. Papers and diagrams of all kinds buried the stainless steel desk to where there was no clear space available. A plain calendar hung askew on the back of the door with red writing crammed around the dates. The minute Bulma put her son down he was throwing the trash out of the overflowing bin and across the room. She ignored it.

"So, what do you know about babies?" she asked.

"That among humans and similar races only girls can have them." It wasn't much but at least it was something. Bulma knew that she'd have to have the same talk with her son when he got older but her friend's son? Then again Gohan probably didn't have much time to ponder about the mysteries of life. And she really couldn't picture Goku or Chi-Chi explaining sex to their son in a way that wouldn't scar him for life. She sighed. Why did she have to be so nice?

"Ok, let's start off with how girls are different from boys."

xXx

"So Mr. Satan, what do you think about all the accusations that you're not the one who defeat Cell?" a slick reporter in a designer suit asked. Across the desk from him Hercule, who was wearing what looked like a rhinestone encrusted jumpsuit, gave a bawdy laugh.

"Please, I bet they're a bunch of those old-timers who used to go see the old World Martial Arts Tournament. You know, the one that allowed the fighters to use tricks to win their matches." The reported readjusted his glasses.

"Like Goku, the tournament winner before you?"

"Exactly. He used all those fancy lights to blind not only his opponents but the spectators as well. Heck, I bet that's the only thing he's good at. The Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, they were just scams to get famous and make people thinks his tricks were real. Then he went off and married the princess of the East District. And where are they now? Hiding out in the middle of nowhere. If they were half as decent as they make themselves out to be then they would've at least help out others while Cell was still roaming about. But no, they only care about themselves. I feel sorry for the Ox King. His daughter is a lazy good-for-nothing who married a fraud. If he's smart he'd disown her. Ha! Maybe that's why no one ever sees the princess at the palace anymore!"

Goku, Gohan, and the Ox King froze from their seat around the kitchen table weighed down with various plans on adding to the modest house the growing family lived in. Gohan had finally come out of his room an hour or so after Bulma gave him 'the talk' though he still looked a little grossed out. They had kept the TV on by mistake as they were so preoccupied by the Ox King's surprise visit. Chi-Chi stood in front of the sink full of dishes, her back rigid. It really didn't take much to get her angry. She was a well-meaning if slightly overprotective woman. Even an innocently careless comment would strike a nerve with her. But to attack her family like that…it was suicide. The men braced themselves knowing all to well what was coming next. Like deer caught in headlights they watched as her hands slowly untied her apron and folded it neatly onto the counter. Then she turned around, eyes flashing dangerously, and walked into the master bedroom. No one moved or said a word. After some time she reappeared with a suitcase in hand that was practically bursting with clothes.

"Gohan, go pack some clothes." she ordered calmly. "We're going to stay with _ojiisan_ for a while." Gohan nodded and hastily scurried off to his room. Goku stood up carefully, wincing slightly as his wife turned to face him.

"Are you sure about this Chi-Chi?" he asked.

"Well we obviously can't stay here while the renovations are going on." she reasoned with an edge in her voice. "Besides, I'm sure _otousan_ could use a little help cleaning up the mess Cell left behind."

Minutes later they were all in the Ox King's hovercar on their way to the palace. Chi-Chi sat in front next to her father keeping her eyes strait ahead. In the back Goku and Gohan exchanged nervous looks. When she got angry Chi-Chi tended to explode dramatically but it usually didn't last for very long so this new behavior was a little worrying. They had no clue as to what she was thinking or what she was going to do. All they could really do was wait and hope she didn't slaughter some poor innocent bystander. Gohan idly watched as the crisp mountainous scenery slowly morphed into arid rolling foothills that bordered the Diablo Desert. The houses changed too. Where in the mountains they were generally domed or tin roofed to cope with the seasonal snowfall these houses were built however their owners wanted. There was stucco, tiled roofs, slate or cedar shingles, clapboard siding…you name it. It made for a laidback hodgepodge atmosphere. He began to wonder what the palace was like. He'd never been there before. Was it like _Kami's _Lookout which floated high above the earth? Or was it more like Capsule Corp. in West City? Then they turned around the bend…

The palace and the quaint village that laid at its feet were just a eclectic as the other buildings in the area but in a uniform sort of way. Maybe it was because they were all colorful or maybe it was because many of them were duplicated. What ever it was, it looked like a bright cheerful place. Nearby a glittering lake was dotted with various boats cruising its waters. High above birds wheeled about lazily on rising thermals. People milled about the streets in no hurry to go anywhere anytime soon. Children played at a well manicured park. Dogs led their owners down on a walk around the neighborhood. Everywhere you turned there was a friendly smiling face. It was an idyllic bedroom community. The main thoroughfare snaked its way through the heart of the village and up to the palace perched on the nearby hillside. A scrolling iron fence bordered the grounds ensuring all visitors passed though the gates for verification. Upon seeing the Ox King the guards on duty, dressed in militaristic navy uniforms, hurriedly opened the gates and let him pass without question. Neatly dressed servants waited for them at the end of the gravel drive by a decorative fountain. Without a word they collected the bags and carried them off. Chi-Chi slapped her hands.

"Right, time to get to work!" Goku followed her as she marched inside the palace with a worried look on his face.

"How about I show you around?" Ox King suggested. Gohan nodded excitedly.

Inside the palace wasn't nearly as eclectic as the outside. Framed art hung off pale plaster walls. Vases and live plants lined the marble halls. Rich woven rugs helped to soften the cold hard floor. Grand arches and doors competed for space. Pillars stretched up to the vaulted ceilings. Rooms branched of corridors like the limbs of a tree. All the wood was a dark rich chocolate color that stood out sharply in comparison to the lightly colored walls. As they climbed up to the higher levels he realized that the ground floor was strictly for administrative or formal or public functions. In his young mind it was what a palace ought to look like. Gohan couldn't help but gawk and stare at all the rich and undoubtedly expensive furnishings. The fact that his mother and grandfather were royalty never really registered with him. It wasn't like he didn't know, _kami_ knew how many times his mother used his grandfather as an example of responsibility, but more like he couldn't believe it. He lived out in practically in the middle of nowhere in a substantial but modest house. His mother was constantly trying to get his father to at least pretend to be a normal human being and making sure he got a good education. But at that moment he did believe. And at that moment he realized that his mother was just trying to give him as normal a childhood as possible and raise him the right way to become a decent man. He couldn't feel any more grateful for it. Just standing there now was making his head spin. How would he have turned out amongst all this wealth. Probably something like Vegeta or worse, Hercule.

"And this is your room." his grandfather announced as he threw open a door on the top floor. Gohan gasped. It was at least twice as big as his bedroom back home flanked by two nightstands holding brass lamps. A big bed took up half of the space. On one wall dominated a heavy dresser that sat next to a door leading to a private bathroom. Large windows draped by deep blue curtains looked out over the gardens and surrounding countryside.

"Are you serious?" Excitedly he threw himself on the bed nearly panicking as it seemed to swallow him whole. The Ox King laughed.

"It's not all fun and games around here. Especially if your mother has a say in it."

Just then he didn't care what kind of work his mother made him do. It had to be one of the best days in his life.

xXx

Omake

Chi-Chi hummed as she brushed out her long raven hair in the vanity mirror. Her eye kept drifting to the large room behind her, a room she hadn't seen since she married Goku, a room she never thought she'd be in again. Being a princess was hard. There were assassination attempts, paparazzi constantly trying to take a picture of you at every moment, and mind numbingly boring governmental matters to attend to. She always dreamed of having a normal quite life like any other woman in the world. But that was impossible, especially with Goku. It wasn't his fault, she knew that, but still…warm strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her. Goku looked at her in the mirror with a childish grin.

"Has any one told you how beautiful you are." Chi-Chi couldn't help but blush.

"I am not. I'm quite plain." she insisted. Goku frowned for a moment.

"But how can you say that when you have such soft thick hair, clear pale skin-" It took all he will power to not squirm and giggle like a little girl as he slid his hands down her sides. He rarely ever got like this. "-and are so wonderful at cooking all my favorite things." Chi-Chi blinked a few times before glaring at him.

"You just ate a few hours ago!"

"But I'm hungry and the chefs here don't cook nearly as good as you do!" he whined. Chi-Chi sighed. That was Goku for you.

Translations:

_Kami_- god

_Gi_- uniform worn when training in martial arts.

_Hai_- yes.

_Baka_- idiot

_Ojiisan_- grandfather

_Otousan_- father

AN: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know it's mean but I can't help putting a little mystery into the mix. Hope the side of kick ass is well-done!

Chapter 5

Gohan explored the gardens sprawling behind the palace. Small gravel paths cut through neatly trimmed hedges bearing berries that encouraged small birds to visit. A weeping willow bowed protectively over a large pond teaming with fish that swam through the mass of water lilies like children at a playground. Brightly colored flowerbeds made for a haven for bees and hummingbirds. Statues were crawling with ivy. Water spilled over boulders in a manmade waterfall. The wind was sweet carrying cooler mountain air that kept the heat from the nearby dessert at a comfortable temperature. Squirrels and hares dodged quickly under the hedges as a red-tailed hawk swooped by. Taking a deep breath the young Saiyan plopped down on a stone bench, enjoying the warmth of the sun. He sighed as the tension of the past few boisterous days melted away.

Palace life was quite different than he'd imagined. None of it was the posh easy living that was often portrayed on TV or in the movies. No multitude of fancy cars, no tropical cruises, and certainly no being waited on hand and foot. For one his mother insisted that he keep his own room clean. There was also his studies to complete, though he tended to practice manipulating objects through _ki_ when no one was looking and had graduating to levitating his books off the table. And his father would take him out to the dessert for a quick spar every once in a while. It was just like being at home, only in a big fancy house full of riches. Not to mention the servants. They were friendly and helpful if a bit odd. Occasionally he'd notice a few watching him, especially the women. Sometimes his grandfather would bring him to his office to see how things were done as a way to give Gohan a break from his studies without getting on his mother's bad side. Chi-Chi and Goku weren't slouching off either. They helped the Ox King where they could, rebuilding buildings, sending out medical assistance to those who needed it most, and generally providing moral support. As a result of the sudden activism the media was buzzing. Was this in retaliation to Hercule's callous comment? What brought the princess and her family out of seclusion? What kind of changes would this bring? They tried their best to get a comment or interview but the guards and staff foiled every attempt, probably to protect the reporters from Chi-Chi's wrath more than anything else.

"You okay?" Gohan turned to his father standing there in jeans and a windbreaker. Chi-Chi forbade him from wearing his _gi_ all the time during their stay at the palace.

"_Hai_, just getting some fresh air." he replied. Goku took a seat next to him.

"I know this must be a lot to take in. I remember when I first came here to ask for your _ojiisan's_ permission to marry your _okaasan_ how blown away I was at how many people were about. It never occurred to me that it would take so many just to keep the place clean. I mean I've never seen that many people at Capsule Corp. but they probably have robots doing most of the little things for them." Suddenly a strange _ki_ flared across their senses. Both of them tensed and scanned the area around them. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Neither of them lowered their guard, not with the Cell Game still so fresh in their minds. It may not be very strong in comparison to Frieza but one can never tell if they were hiding their real power. Just as suddenly as it appeared the _ki_ disappeared.

"What was that?" Gohan asked uneasily.

"Dunno, but what ever it was is gone now." Noticing the worried look on his son's face he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Not everyone in the universe is out to kill us."

"I dunno. It sure seems that way." Gohan said, unconvinced.

"Hey, we've faced some pretty strong competition before and came out on top. Remember? And between me, you, and the others we can keep the Earth safe no matter what comes our way." Gohan smiled slightly in recognition. It was true. Before Cell there was Frieza and before him Vegeta. By some stroke of luck they had defeated them. But each enemy they faced seemed to be much stronger than the last. Just the thought that there may be something out there stronger than Cell sent a wave of dread washing through him. "So how's the _ki_ manipulation coming along?" Smiling broadly, the young Saiyan focused his _ki_ on a nearby potted plant. For a moment it just wobbled precariously on its perch. Then it slowly lifted up in the air a few inches. Shaking and feeling his concentration slipping he gently set it back down. He sighed as he wiped some sweat off his brow. It was by far the heaviest thing he manipulated even if it was for just a few seconds. Piccolo was right, manipulating objects through _ki_ was difficult. Goku gave a low whistle.

"That's pretty good! I've never been able to get past levitating water myself."

"Only because you're always thinking about food." Gohan joked. Goku ruffled his messy hair playfully.

"Anyway, I have to take your _okaasan_ to Capsule Corp. so they can check up on the baby. Want to come?"

"_Hai_!" Gohan answered excitedly.

xXx

When they arrived at the Briefs' residence Bulma was slouching on the couch with a carton of ice-cream watching the big screen TV, an angry expression marring her youthful face. Trunks appeared to be wrestling with a teddy bear in his playpen. He giggled madly as the poor stuffed animal seemed to flop over defeatedly after taking a sucker punch to the head. Empty soft drink cans and junk food wrappers littered the living room floor.

"Hey Bulma, something wrong?" Goku asked.

"I'll say!" Bulma spat heatedly as she threw the now empty carton away from her. "Vegeta and I were supposed to go out tonight but he just took off! No 'I'm sorry' or 'this is important', not even an 'I'll see you later'! He just took off! Now I have to call off the reservations! Do you know how long I was on the phone to make the stupid reservation? Five minutes! And he promised me that he'd take me out this week!"

"You think he's checking out that strange _ki_?" Gohan asked his father. Bulma blinked.

"Strange _ki_?"

"Yeah." Goku answered. "Just a half-hour ago we sensed an unfamiliar _ki_ but it just disappeared. It wasn't very strong so we just let it be."

"So Vegeta's being overly paranoid, is that it?" Bulma snorted. "I don't believe it! He's never been worried about me or Trunks!"

"Maybe because he knows you can handle yourself." Gohan suggested. Bulma glared at him causing the young Saiyan to flinch.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you want us to come back later?" Chi-Chi intervened, patting the small swell of her belly that had developed in the past month. The scientist immediately brightened.

"Of course not!" she squealed.

Without warning she grabbed Chi-Chi's hand and lead her away. Goku trailed after them leaving his son to baby-sit. Gohan went over and pick up Trunks before he successfully tore the teddy bear's head off. Big blue eyes blinked up at him for a moment before a large happy smile broke out across his face revealing the sharp teeth poking out of pink gums. He couldn't help but smile back. As he played a game of tug-of-war with the devious imp he silently wondered how it would be like to have a sibling. Would it be like it was with Trunks, all fun and games until someone got hungry or upset? Or would it be a little different somehow? No one that he knew of had any siblings. A gloved hand suddenly fisted itself in his new blue _nehru_ and lifted him off the ground, abruptly breaking the budding teen out of his thoughts. Trunks cried out, unhappy that his fun was cut short. Gohan found himself face to face with an irate Saiyan prince.

"Boy," Vegeta growled out, "you felt that _ki_ didn't you?"

"Y-yes." he answered unsteadily.

"Did you know who it was?" Vegeta pushed.

"No!"

"Then why did you do nothing!" the prince demanded.

"Dad said not to worry about it!" Gohan quickly explained, trying to appease him.

"And you'd listen to that moron! We are the only ones on this pitiful planet that can use _ki_! Whoever that new _ki_ belongs to may be an enemy!" They may not be friends but he'd thought that he had at least earned Vegeta's respect for his fighting skill if not being a fellow Saiyan. Now he felt confused and backed into a corner. What did he do to deserve such treatment from the older Saiyan? The young Saiyan felt his temper flare. That animalistic part of him that he feared since the Cell Game came to life.

"Like you used to be?" he snapped back.

"Don't challenge me boy!" Vegeta roared.

"Why? Because you can't take it?"

Huffing, the prince dragged down the hall. Trunks wailed. Capsule Corp. was like a large maze with twisting passageways that would more often than not lead to a dead end. But Gohan knew instinctively that he was being taken to the Gravity Room. It was the one room in the hole building that could handle a full out dogfight between two Saiyans. Not to mention it was perhaps Vegeta's favorite room to be in. With a push of a button the GR door slid open with a faint hiss, admitting them to the anteroom. Gohan broke free of Vegeta's grasp and stripped off his clothing till he was standing in his underwear. Neatly he folded his clothes and placed them carefully on a bench earning a growl from the prince. His mother would skin him alive if he ruined his new clothes. Brazenly the young Saiyan brushed passed Vegeta into the connecting room. Other than the bulky gravity generator standing out in the middle of the elliptical heavily reinforced chamber it was bare. Vegeta menacingly locked the door and turned on the generator. The machine whined. Gradually the air became heavier and heavier. Training under increased gravity was nothing new to the young Saiyan. He spent an entire day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at _Kami's_ Lookout, which equated to a year in the dimension in which the chamber resided. However the simulated gravity in the GR was set much higher. It was obvious that Vegeta was trying to gain an advantage…

Only Gohan refused to let him win so easily. With a yell Gohan turned Super Saiyan. His hair suddenly glowed blonde with his aura. The outpouring of _ki _helped him overcome the oppressive gravity with ease. Hard teal eyes silently dared the prince to do his worst. Vegeta answered with a yell of his own and launched himself at Gohan as the golden glow of his _ki_ erupted around him. Fists collided with a crack like thunder. Defense was disregarded in favor of out punching the other. Gohan's smaller stature helped him to weave around Vegeta's fists. A knee came out of nowhere and hit him in the sweet spot. Breath whooshed out in a mixture of pain and surprise. For a moment he was immobilized giving the prince the opportunity to viciously kick him in the kidneys. Somehow he kept his footing. Furiously Gohan grabbed at the arm lunging his way and used the leverage to stomp Vegeta's face. The prince faltered but Gohan didn't. A barrage of punches and kicks rained down draining the young Saiyan's furry with each connecting blow. Then he stopped as the logical part of him stepped in. Why was he doing this? Just because he got a little angry? He got frustrated with his mother sometimes but he hardly ever raised his voice at her let alone lay a hand on her. The furry died down with his _ki_. Without a thought he turned off the gravity generator. Slowly Gohan edged to the door, feeling slightly ashamed that he let his temper get the best of him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Vegeta grunted as he got to his feet.

"This is pointless."

"Pointless? What's pointless? The fact that a new threat may be hiding under our very noses? Or the fact that you and your good-for-nothing father won't do a damn thing about it?" Gohan whirled on him, black eyes flashing teal.

"Dealing with you is pointless!" he growled out in a feral tone. "You're so stuck in the past that I'm surprised you can even see strait!" Gohan left before he did anything stupid. He blinked in surprise. Goku leaned casually against the anteroom wall with a sympathetic look on his face. He remained silent as he watched his son redress.

"I don't think Vegeta knows what to do with himself during times of peace." Goku began. "All his life he was sent out to planet after planet to exterminate the native people. Life in the Planet Trade Organization may not have been pleasant but it's all he really knows."

"_Gomenasai_." Gohan muttered. Goku shook his head, a comforting smile on his face.

"Don't be. Vegeta could use a kick in the pants every once in a while. Come on, your _okaasan's_ waiting." Gohan let himself be lead out by his father, still slightly upset over his lack of self-control.

xXx

Omake

"Hey, Chi-Chi." The younger woman simply hummed in inquiry, not bothering to look up from the baby catalog she was thumbing through at her blue haired companion. "Does Goku ever do anything romantic for you?"

"Well…" Chi-Chi though out loud for a moment. "He usually only does it if he's about to do something he knows I'm not going to like. Like before the Cell Game he sent Gohan to _Kami's_ Lookout with the excuse of helping that little Namekian friend of his settle in. Goku took me on picnics, long walks through the forest, and he even took me shopping. You'd think I'd learn by now but it always catches me off guard. He's normally not like that, you know?"

"You're lucky." Bulma pouted. "Vegeta's almost never romantic with me and when he is he thinks all he has to do is let me do whatever I want. He never does anything sweet or spontaneous."

"It's just the way men are." Chi-Chi soothed. "If it isn't food, fighting, or sex they're just not interested." They both looked up and watched Gohan play with Trunks for a while. The young Saiyan was helping the one year-old stack blocks and making sure none wound up in his mouth. It was adorable. Chi-Chi and Bulma sighed.

"That's going to be one lucky girl." Bulma said wistfully.

"No kidding."

Translations:

_Gi_- uniform worn when training in martial arts.

_Ki_- energy

_Kami_- god

_Hai_- yes

_Gomenasai_- I'm sorry.

_Okaasan_- mother

_Ojiisan_- grandfather

_Nehru_- tailored waist length coat popularized by the Beetles.

AN: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rich deep laughter echoed above the roar of the falls. The nearby tree line appeared to be moved by the sound as a gentle breeze played amongst the branches. It was a sound seldom heard coming from the perpetually stoic Namek. Gohan stared at him for a moment as the harsh angles of Piccolo's face softened and wondering if he would drop from where he hovered by the falls into the river below in his mirth. Icarus stopped in his explorations of the area to gaze in surprise. Next to Gohan Dende too paused in his search for medicinal herbs to frown at his mentor. That Piccolo would allow the relatively defenseless new _Kami_ leave the safety of the Lookout despite the fact that there was an unknown _ki_ about said a lot. Then again there wasn't much any of them could do about it. When it flared up it only lasted for a moment or so, giving them little to go on. The two Nameks could've been father and child only the younger was visibly warmer and friendlier. Despite his youth the Namek was hand chosen by the elder of his people to become the new _Kami _of Earth. According to Piccolo, who was the embodiment of the former _Kami_,Dende was progressing well. From time to time the two Nameks would venture away from the Lookout for a change of scenery. When you lived in a temple that hovered above the Earth the view could be a tad bleak at times.

"I wish I had been there to see the look on Vegeta's face." Piccolo chuckled.

"But I lost control. I shouldn't have fought with Vegeta like that." Gohan tried to explain.

"Kid, if anyone needs a good beating it's Vegeta. A lot of us would do it ourselves if he wasn't so damn strong."

"Gohan came for advise." Dende interjected as he put a fistful of herbs in his vest pocket. "He is obviously worried about his self-control."

"His self-control is improving." Piccolo insisted, more like himself now that the laughter had subsided. "He was able to stop himself when he gained the upper hand. Many others would have kept going until their opponent was utterly defeated."

"Yeah but-" Gohan began. Piccolo landed in front of him and put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"These things just don't happen over night. And from what I've seen you're dealing with enough as it is. Just enjoy life for a while. The break will do wonders for you." Gohan smiled at him.

"_Okaasan_ and _otousan_ told me the same thing." Piccolo smirked.

"Then perhaps you should listen to them."

xXx

"What!" The table shook from the force of Chi-Chi's fists hitting the dining room table. Well within the second trimester of her pregnancy Chi-Chi's belly had swelled even larger, forcing her to wear loose dresses that she would never even look at otherwise. All around the lavish room servants jumped in fear and surprise before scurrying out of sight and the line of fire. Succulent dishes, though no where near as savory as Chi-Chi's delicacies in Gohan and Goku's opinion, danced in a mockery of frightened birds taking flight. Both of the Saiyans froze in the midst of their feasting more out of habit than genuine fear. She wouldn't do anything drastic with ignorant bystanders so near like hitting, inhuman or not it still hurt, or throwing them out into the wilderness until she deemed they'd been punished enough. In fact the worst she'd do is send both to bed hungry or pile on more studying on Gohan. But for the sake of her health and the unborn child's they didn't put up a fight. "They want to rename Orange Star City after Hercule? What on earth for?" The Ox King cleared his throat a bit hesitantly.

"Honey, he did face Cell." he reasoned. "Even though he was defeated in a matter of seconds that alone shows he has more courage than most. So he's a little brash and arrogant, no one's perfect."

"He's also bastardized martial arts and turned it into little more than an aerobics class given at every gym!" Chi-Chi snapped. "All the great masters are being written off as illusionists! Tien, Chouzu, Krillin, Yamcha, Goku, Roshi, you, and Gohan-_ojiisan_! _Ki_ is just an old hat trick to him! How long before this arrogant fool spreads his ignorant disease to schools, children, or families? Hercule may claim the title of a hero but now he's putting others at risk! What if someone like Dr. Gero comes around and decides to take over the world? How will they protect themselves? There's only so much that we and the dragon balls can do!"

"There's no helping it." her father sighed. "We can't say anything if we want to live our lives peacefully."

"Dare I suggest an alternative?" a bright cheery voice announced. They all looked to the ornate doors leading out to the hall. Bulma stood there in soiled coveralls looking like she had pulled an all-nighter to finish some new device she'd been working on. "Sorry, I know I should've waited till morning but I just couldn't!" Dramatically she stood off to the side and waved at someone to step forward. Gohan gasped. Standing there was none other than Android Sixteen just like Gohan remembered. He was muscular, twice the height of an average man, flaming red mohawk, pale eyes, and a strong square jaw. Only his clothing had changed to a leather ensemble bearing the Capsule Corp. logo. Anyone could've easily mistaken him for a gangster. But he was as gentle as a lamb. The young Saiyan was paralyzed with shock.

"H-how…" Bulma grinned at him.

"Father and I made photocopies of his circuitry when we repaired him the first time. We just went to the site of the old Cell Game, recovered all the important circuits, and put him back together." Warily Gohan approached the android. The android stared back emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry Sixteen." Gohan apologized. A small smile crossed the android's face.

"Don't be." he said in that masculine voice of his. "You defeated Cell, brought peace back to the world. That isn't something to be ashamed about." The young Saiyan smiled back, eyes shining.

"So what's your alternative?" Chi-Chi asked her blue haired friend. Bulma smiled deviously.

"Have Android Sixteen cause a little trouble for the World Champ. He's always having press conferences at his mansion. It'll be easy."

"How?" Goku asked.

"Leave that to me." the android assured.

xXx

Satan manor was the crown jewel of Orange Star City, the hometown of the World Champion Mr. Satan. It was a pearly white classy structure perched atop a hill in the ritzy part of town. Ever since the Cell Game people from across the world flocked to the mansion as a way to pay their respects to the one they believed saved the world. The sudden surge of tourism bolstered the once obscure city's economy. For those who lived in Hercule's shadow the future couldn't look brighter. In what had become a regular sight reporters and fans swarmed the gates of the manor. The lucky ones were able to catch tantalizing glimpses of the well manicured grounds and highly polished front doors between the line of police officers doing their best to keep the crowds under control. As a result the street was blocked off to vehicles, providing a minor nuisance to Hercule's neighbors. Excited screaming erupted as their hero stepped out onto his balcony. Hercule could only be described as a macho man. Broad, muscular, hairy with a thick curly afro and just as thick mustache he looked like he either belonged to the bygone retro era or the local zoo along with the other gorillas. He pumped large tanned fists into the air and gave an animalistic roar. The crowd roared with him. A thin sleazy grey haired man who was most likely his publicist handed him a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced grandly, "it is with great pride that I announce the city council's decision to rename this glorious city in my honor." There was a deafening applause. "I hope I can serve as an inspiration to not only this city but the entire world to stand against the evil that would conquer us all!"

Applause gave way to terrified screams as a series of explosions went off in the sky overhead. It was clear that they weren't fireworks. The earth seemed to shake as something collided inside the manor gates just feet away from the grand stoop. Eyes widened in disbelieve as a young man pulled himself out of the crater. He was tall, dark, and handsome if a little ratty in frayed jeans and plain black polo worn over a along threadbare shirt. A similarly beautiful blond woman in more upscale clothing flew down and with one hand hauled the man up by the front of his shirt.

"Seventeen, you asshole! I just bought those clothes!" she yelled.

"Really Eighteen, what are a few clothes?" Seventeen reasoned. "They were ugly anyway. Just like you." Eighteen slugged him with a mean right hook.

"You're so immature! I thought being eaten by Cell would've tightened those loose screws in your head!" A second man taller than the two combined suddenly appeared and prevented Eighteen from punching Seventeen again.

"Enough." the man commanded. "You are brother and sister. You shouldn't be fighting."

"What do you care Sixteen?" Seventeen asked. "You weren't human to begin with."

"I care because we've been given a second chance. A chance to live freely despite Dr. Gero's designs for us. Do you want to be the monsters Gero wanted, monsters like Cell?" The brother and sister were silent for a moment, twin ice blue eyes glaring at each other.

"You owe me a new wardrobe." With that Eighteen released Seventeen and the three took off, disappearing into the atmosphere. Hercule and the gathered crowds just looked after them in stunned silence.

xXx

The media was abuzz over the spectacle that took place in front of Satan manor. All the cameras had picked up the conversation between the three strangers and now there was a mad dash to find out who Dr. Gero was and who exactly those people were. Loyal fans of the World Champ were adamant that the whole thing was a set up by those who wanted to discredit their hero. Those who had witnessed such things before, namely those who had first hand seen the kinds of miracles Son Goku could work, begged to differ. To his credit Hercule stood his ground. Either way the city council of Orange Star City were still going through with their plan. There was only one small hitch…Orange Star City fell within the boundaries of the East District ruled by the one and only Ox King. If they wanted to rename the city they had to appeal to the King to grant their request.

To add fuel to the proverbial fire a neglected dam in the mountains broke after a sudden downpour. The Ox King quickly dispatched a relief effort, sent supplies, temporary housing, and volunteers to help the victims out. Among them were Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi despite the former two's protests. It was an awful scene. Displaced men, women, and children huddled under any bit of shelter they could find watching dispassionately as the rising waters swept away their homes. Whole trees were toppled over in the tide. Deep pockets of dark sticky mud trapped the unwary. Standing above the small wasted valley was the dam, cracked open like an egg and allowing the water to rush out in an uncontrollable torrent. By some small wonder the only casualties in the flash flood were animals. According to the residents the dam had been virtually abandoned since Cell's announcement of the Cell Game. The workers simply left and never came back. They had thought that the dam would hold for sometime until the workers finally returned to their job. Chi-Chi was incensed. She demanded the absent workers rounded up and brought before her. Faced with the princess's full furry the guards assigned to the relief effort readily complied. Gohan and Goku helped with the tiring grunt work of clearing away debris, building the temporary shelter, and recovering any usable resources while Chi-Chi fervently served food to the hungry masses. News reporters of all kinds gathered around the disaster gathering as much pictures and footage as they could. More often than not the Sons wound up in the shots. Suddenly the reclusive family was all over the news. It was the first time in his life that Gohan was famous and truthfully it scared him a little. So once the disaster was under control and the negligent dam workers publicly humiliated, made to pay for the repairs to the dam, and imprisoned for up to five years the Sons decided to stop by the Briefs instead of heading strait back to the palace.

"This is perfect!" Bulma gloated in glee. "Hercule's got a lot of covering up to do and you guys are heroes!"

"Bulma, this isn't exactly what I had in mind." Chi-Chi told the scientist who was currently flipping through the news channels a little too happily.

"But this guy's been slandering you guys all over the place! How can you say that?"

"It's a little mean. Besides, what if someone connects you or me or any of the others to the androids?" Goku asked, pointing at Eighteen who was painting her nails at the kitchen table. Sixteen and Gohan were currently buried under a pile of friendly canines looking for a little attention. Somewhere there was a muffled explosion, most likely from Vegeta going at it with Seventeen in the GR for daring to call the Saiyan prince a faggot. With half the planet on the lookout for the three they needed to lay low for a while and only Capsule Corp. had the facilities to accommodate them. Bulma winced. It was a blow to her ego that someone as oblivious as the Earth-raised Saiyan pointed out something that she completely overlooked.

"You guys worry too much!" Bulma grinned uneasily at them. "Gohan and Goku are the strongest people in the world, maybe even the universe! What's the worst that could happen?"

xXx

Omake

"You, get your dirty feet off my sofa!" Seventeen looked up from where he was watching some law enforcement TV show to see a shirtless Vegeta glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see your name on it." Dark eyes narrowed.

"This is my home and you will obey my rules, understand?" The android picked dirt out from under his fingernails boringly.

"Funny, the Briefs appear to be exempt from these rules. Bulma puts her feet up all the time. Or is it that you give her special treatment later when no one's around?"

"Don't you dare even insinuate things that you don't even understand!" the Saiyan prince snarled.

"Oh, I understand it perfectly. What I don't understand is how she puts up with such a faggot. Spandex? Please!" Seventeen blinked and the next thing he knew a furious Vegeta was dragging him by the collar down to the GR. His sister shook her head at him upon seeing the impish grin on his face.

'_Men.'_ Eighteen thought with a sigh.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Kami_- god

_Okaasan_- mother

_Otousan_- father

_Ojiisan_- grandfather

AN: Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gohan laid out on the sun warmed grass like a cat on a sunny window ledge. Icarus curled up next to him not minding that his thick tail was being used for a pillow. Overhead in the cooling desert air migrating to the mountains clouds drifted past as white chunks of cotton candy in an ocean of half melted blue slush. Late blooming flowers sparsely dotted the meadow filling the air with their sweet scent. The young Saiyan sighed contentedly. Having finished his chores and studies for the day he was allowed to hang out with his dragon friend on the promise he didn't go back to Mount Paozu. Apparently his grandfather was concocting some sort of surprise as the remodeling of the house was finishing up. It wouldn't be long before they moved back home with a new addition to the family though they had promised to visit the palace at least once a month. But it didn't stop Gohan from feeling a little homesick. He had spent much of his life in the relative solitude of the wilderness being surrounded by his mother, father, sometimes his grandfather or maybe the few friends that he had, and animals. As nice of a change palace life brought him he still felt more at home immersed in the simplicity of nature which he found himself doing not as often as he once did. Chi-Chi was crystal clear that none of the guards, servants, or nearby townspeople should learn of his abilities. It was part of being rich and famous. Just one little oddity could lead to the controversy bloodletting the media did so well. Not to mention she didn't want anyone to think her family was a bunch of freaks even if they were just that.

Suddenly that unknown _ki_ flared to life, closer than it ever had before. Quickly Gohan sat up startling Icarus from his dozing. He saw no one. But the _ki _remained almost tauntingly. Whoever it was they were being bold. Either they wanted to talk or they were trying to call them out. From his vantage point on the hill he could spy the palace and surrounding area. A cluster of bright festive tents were slowly erected for the annual summer fair just on the outskirts of town. Vendors set up their stalls for when the crowds ambled by the next day. Circus animals lounged blissfully in their pens as their trainers and the performers rushed about with their tasks. More people were expected to attend the fair than usual as an embassy from Orange Star City would be appealing for the Ox King to agree to the renaming sometime tomorrow. It was rumored that Hercule would be one of the diplomats. Rumor or not it was enough to send Chi-Chi into a frenzy. Both Goku and the Ox King were now trying to talk her out of sitting in on the meeting. The whole town was bustling as everyone prepared for the next day. However nothing jumped out at him as the source of the odd _ki_. Icarus tugged at his white _nehru._

"Hungry?" he asked with a smile. Icarus tugged even harder. Gohan laughed as he gave in to the silent demands. There was a citrus orchard nearby were the two 'barrowed' some fruit as a midday snack. Bees and hummingbirds flitted about extracting pollen and nectar from the pungent blooms. Using an empty crate Gohan sat to peel off the rind of his fruit while his purple friend had no problem ingesting the whole thing. He silently wondered if his father and grandfather had made any leeway with his mother yet.

"You sure this is gonna work?" a male voice asked. Gohan froze, suppressing his _ki_ out of instinct that Piccolo had literally beaten into him. He immediately knew something was up. With tomorrow being such a big day there shouldn't be any workers in the groves or fields. Icarus too had stopped eating and crouched defensively next to him.

"Don't be such a pansy!" another male scoffed. "With that woman on our side well have the princess laying at our feet begging and pleading and apologizing for humiliating us like that!"

"I don't know." the nervous one said. "That Rakkyo doesn't seem right in the head."

"I'll say!" his companion snorted. "According to her she's some alien seeking revenge against some thing that destroyed her home world! Rakkyo's just a nut job who probably slipped out of her padded cell. But who cares! I say we roll with it until our business is done with!"

"Is she up to this though? This is the daughter of the Ox King we're talking about. It's not gonna be easy."

"What's harder, getting even with that bitch or having to pay for that fucking damn in that fucking village with our hard-earned cash? Now shut up and help me with this thing! Guns aren't light ya know!"

Gohan felt the bottom of his stomach drop out as the footsteps faded. Icarus cooed worriedly at him. The whole catastrophe with Garlic Jr. replayed in his head. How the whole planet was infected with the Black Water Mist bringing all living things under the Makyan's control, how he and Krillin and Piccolo had to risk everything just to free _Kami_ then send Garlic Jr. back to the Dead Zone, and how he just destroyed the Makyo Star, the source of Garlic Jr.'s power, without a second thought for what ever lived on its surface. It was all coming back to bite him. Now his own mother was in trouble. Heck, the whole world could be in trouble. But why now? Why did it have to be now?

"Gohan…" The young Saiyan jumped and whipped around to see Piccolo and Vegeta standing there. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even sense them approaching. They probably came to investigate the strange _ki_ but got distracted when his own just disappeared from radar. Gohan tried to speak but found his throat too tight with emotion to do so. But he didn't have to. Understanding shone in their eyes. "Come on, we need to get your _otousan_."

xXx

Gohan sat guiltily on the couch of the informal living room like a child who's hand was caught in the cookie jar. Quietly he watched as Piccolo filled Vegeta and Goku in on the whole Garlic Jr. episode. His father paced, filled with too much nervous energy to stay still. Next to him his mother and grandfather listened in intently. Chi-Chi silently fumed. The judge who had sentenced the damn workers only gave them a few weeks behind bars before letting them go on good behavior. It looked like she was going to reform the justice system along with education. At least she was keeping herself busy. He could feel Chi-Chi's small hand trying to rub the tension from his back but his muscles just couldn't seem to relax. Absently he put a hand on her distended belly. It never ceased to amaze him, or gross him out, how pregnancy altered the female body. Organs were sifted as to allow room for the growing fetus, the abdominal wall had to stretch…there was no way it could be comfortable. Something bumped sharply into his hand through the layer of tightly pulled tissue causing him to pull it away as though he was burned. Chi-Chi grunted. Goku was at her side in a flash.

"Oh, the baby just kicked!" she sighed, waving her husband away. "It just surprised me is all! As much as I love being the center of your attention I'm don't need to be coddled! I'm no fine china! I am not going to break!"

"_Gomenasai_." Gohan said quietly. "It's all my fault. We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me."

"We wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't for you." Piccolo told him calmly. "There was no other choice. All Makyans are inherently evil and drew their power from the Makyo Star, a planet cloaked with darkness. Every century or so they would vie for all the souls of Earth and make them theirs. Even if you had somehow found a way to defeat Garlic Jr. without destroying the Makyo Star it would just leave room for another to try their luck."

"Yeah but now _okaasan_ is…" He just couldn't bring himself to finish that thought. Goku kneeled in front of him and gripped his shoulders comfortingly.

"Nothing is going to happen to your _okaasan_. We are going to find this Rakkyo and hit her before she hits us."

"I'll put the entire palace on high alert." the Ox King said. "Nothing is going to enter or leave without someone knowing." Gohan looked hesitantly at his mother. She smiled warmly at him and squeezed his leg.

"I never liked it that you have to go off and fight. In my eyes you're just too young to be doing such dangerous things. A mother only wants to protect her baby from harm even if that child doesn't need it anymore. However asking you not to go would be like forbidding your _otousan_ from fighting. Part of being responsible is doing things you don't necessarily want to because it's the right thing to do. Just be careful. And for _Kami's_ sake will you two stop worrying about me? I'm not defenseless you know!"

xXx

"Does anyone else remember that being there before?" Goku asked in a slightly worried tone. No one answered. Jutting from the blistering sands of the Diablo Desert was an obsidian fortress. Wicked spires stabbed at the sky. Skeletons hung from pikes. Banners flew in the harsh dry wind. It was merely a stone's throw from the palace. How it went unnoticed for so long was anyone's guess. Down below a group of men were loading wooden crates into the backs of trucks and jeeps before driving off in the direction of the palace. Gohan felt his anxiety mount. Whatever the disgraced damn workers were up to was obviously big and undoubtedly dangerous.

"I think we would've remembered something like that." Piccolo replied dryly. Like silent shadows they landed. No plants graced the odd structure. Footprints and tire tracks left in the powdery sand all seemed to lead to the giant pair of iron doors. They only hesitated a moment before making their way in. The rusting doors gave a shrill shriek that echoed down the four branching corridors. Torches flickered in their brackets but did little to illuminate the nearly pitch black halls.

"Looks like we'll have to split up. If you find Rakkyo or trouble raise your _ki_."

Gohan reluctantly obeyed. To him splitting up didn't seem like a good idea. What if that was what Rakkyo wanted them to do, divide and conquer as they navigated their way through the unfamiliar halls. It certainly sounded like something Garlic Jr. would've done. His footfalls sounded much too loud as he walked alone. Every once in a while he'd some across grotesque images he guessed was supposed to be art that sent shivers down his spine. Off in the distance there was a resounding boom. His heart jumped in his chest. Was that an explosion or a trap being set off? But he felt no flux of _ki_ signaling that any of the others were in danger. All he could do was continue forward. Without warning the floor beneath him just dropped away. Startled he instinctually hovered in place. In the shadowy pit where the floor once was came a robotic claw. Gohan cried out as it snatched him and dragged him down into the depths. Writhing mindlessly his _ki_ practically jumped but amazingly he couldn't break free. Stale air stung his eyes as it whipped passed. Dark outlines zoomed by like cars on a highway. Coupled with the falling sensation his head was spinning as it tried to find a way to break free. Abruptly everything stopped, causing his head to snap forward painfully. Dazedly the young Saiyan hung there for a moment.

"I must say I'm disappointed. I was expecting more of a fight from the one who destroyed the Makyo Star so easily." a velvety voice purred. He looked up warily. In the middle of a bizarre room of strange mechanical components and circuitry was a woman who looked like she belonged in one of Roshi's magazines. Blood red eyes seemed to stare strait into his soul. Distinctive pointed ears poked out from underneath waves of raven hair. Studded leather armor that looked like it belonged in The Lord of the Rings hugged her generous frame. But Gohan felt more grossed out if anything. Bulma's 'talk' still hung in the back of his mind. The scientist had assured him such a reaction was normal upon first learning the facts of life though he was certain it scarred him forever. Sometimes he couldn't even look at his mother or father when they get lovey-dovey in his presence.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked with a tone of exasperation in his voice.

"You took everything away from me." she snarled quietly, fangs shining in the dim lighting. "I was queen of one of the most glorious people in the universe. My faithful subjects brought other planets under my domain. The day the Makyo Star was destroyed the whole empire had gathered to celebrate the day the queen was born. Garlic Jr. promised me the Earth as a gift to commemorate the occasion. But then you came along and tore it all asunder. Only I survived the blast. I drifted for a while, gathering my power until I was strong enough to make my way to Earth. Now you'll experience all of my pain as I destroy all that you hold dear. And when your grief has consumed you I'll make you watch as I make this planet into the New Makyo Star. My shadow will take hold and spread until this shining jewel becomes a seed of darkness that'll spread out across the universe." Primal emotion swirled in his head. Gohan wasn't sure if it was because his mother was in danger, knowing that if he failed the whole planet was lost, or if it was his pubescent hormones doing strange things with his Saiyan blood. Gritting his teeth he pushed it away. He wasn't going to loose control like he did at the Cell Game. Not today. Not ever again.

"Over my dead body." he snarled. Rakkyo grinned menacingly.

xXx

Omake

Chi-Chi sat on the couch with her knitting in her lap doing her best to ignore the four guards stationed around the room. Black eyes focused on the brightly colored yard as though it had said something unpleasant to her. Hands nimbly maneuvered the dull needles like a pair of gymnasts on the trapeze. Suddenly the door flew open. The guards pointed their pistols toward the disturbance only to lower them at the sight of the Ox King donned in his old leather amour and hefting an axe that could have fell a tree in one swing. Even as aged as he was he still looked every bit a formidable as he did in his younger years. Chi-Chi growled in exasperation.

"_Otousan_! I don't need protecting! Besides, don't you have to prepare for the envoy from Orange Star City arriving tomorrow?"

"Nonsense!" her father exclaimed. "Nothing takes precedence over the safety of my _ojousan!"_

"Your _ojousan_ is thirty years-old, had competed in the _Tenka'ichi Budokai_ and even made it to the semi-finals, and is the _okusan_ of the strongest fighter in the world!" she pointed out heatedly.

"B-but you're pregnant honey!" the Ox King sputtered. "You can't fight in your condition!" Chi-Chi stood up, a fierce aura igniting around her delicate frame.

"I'll do whatever is necessary to protect myself and my family! Now leave me be!" The room was emptied in seconds as both guards and the Ox King alike fled from her wrath.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Nehru_- waist length tailored coat made famous by the Beetles.

_Okaasan_- mother

_Otousan_- father

_Ojousan_- daughter

_Okusan_- wife

_Kami_- god

_Tenka'ichi Budokai_- literally the best martial arts tournament on earth.

_Gomenasai_- I'm sorry.

AN: Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Goku walked along the corridor casually as though his wife, or the world for that matter, wasn't in danger. Poor lighting made staying alert harder than necessary. More shadows meant more places for a potential enemy to hide or for a trap to be concealed. Not to mention it played tricks on his eyes. A sculpture was suddenly a snake poised to strike, a vase became a bomb, and a tapestry waving in the breeze was easily mistaken for a ghostly figure. It was a good thing he wasn't afraid of anything, Well, other than needles and an angry Chi-Chi. Really, things were relatively straightforward and simple. Only the objects he'd come across were less than savory which served to set him on edge. Even the silhouettes made his iron stomach churn. It put him off his appetite which was probably the only time it ever happened in his life, if memory served him right.

Suddenly Gohan's _ki_ flared. He froze in place and focused on it. If he could get a good read on it then he could instant transmission himself to Gohan's location. A loud grinding rumble broke his concentration. The floor he stood on started rising up like an elevator as a section of the ceiling opened. Bright light blinded him. Slowly his vision cleared. Goku found himself in a large square room lined with some sort of metal sheeting and little else. Not only did he not see a way out but now he couldn't seem to sense his son's _ki_ anymore. Either the room somehow blocked out _ki_ or something bad had happened to Gohan. Goku fervently hoped it was the former.

Then before his eyes several panels in the room opened up. Some revealed deadly saws, some issued columns of flame, and the rest released steely tentacles undulating furiously. He blinked. Goku had seen some interesting things in his life but this was a new one. It sort of reminded him of a horror movie Roshi, Krillin, and Yamcha dragged him to once. But he didn't see what was so scary about it though the screaming of the audience and the loud sounds from the speakers did hurt his ears quite a bit. Before he knew it the saws and tentacles were lunging after him. Without a second thought he threw a small _ki_ blast at one of the machines. To his surprise it was reflected back towards him, bouncing off like a ball. Quickly he ducked. The small orb of _ki_ passed harmlessly past him and slammed into the wall beyond causing it to explode. Amazingly the miniature blast didn't even scratch the shiny finish on the wall. With the machines barring down on him he did the only other thing that came to mind. Run. He wove though the pillars of flame but it hardly slowed them down. Goku threw out a few punches but wound up hurting his fists more than the machinery.

'_This isn't good.'_

xXx

Vegeta didn't know what pissed him off more, the fact that he was wasting time he could've used to accomplish more meaningful things or the fact that he actually had to spend time hunting down this Rakkyo or whoever the hell it was making another bid on the Earth. He may not like the fact that the world he had come to call home was filled with weaklings but he'd be damned if someone or something dared to challenge him and he not answer it. Like Gohan. Vegeta was still pissed that little brat had dared to question him in his own home. Hell, if Gohan and Kakarot hadn't been so damn nonchalant about that unknown _ki_ they all had been sensing for that past few months then he wouldn't be here! The Saiyan prince growled under his breath and vented his anger on a passing statue. Everything about the seemingly endless corridor reminded him entirely too much of his former master. The frozen images of suffering and pain spoke of how much the one who owned this placed enjoyed tormenting others just like Frieza had. That depravity was something he had to emulate himself if he was to survive under Frieza's care. He did it so well that he eventually forgot how to be anything but cruel and heartless. But then that woman, Bulma, started chipping away at the defenses he had erected around his heart. Slowly he was becoming softer and softer for better or for worse whether he liked it or not. However that didn't mean that adapting to this new life was fun or easy. Those Earthling friends of Kakarot's were still jumpy and uneasy around him which just set himself on edge. Then there were all those rules Bulma kept giving him about behaving properly. He wouldn't be doing any of it at all if it wasn't for that damn stubborn woman.

Without warning two walls suddenly slid into place both behind and in front of him effectively trapping him. A wall to his side soundlessly slid open. At the same moment he felt Gohan's _ki _flare up ahead. Something was up. Giving the new passage a weary glare he followed it. After traveling a spell in near total darkness he stepped into what looked like one of those circus rings Earthlings liked so much. There was no exit. Vegeta growled, unamused. Smack dab in the middle of it all stood a gleaming golden cage housing a large feline unlike any he had seen before. Its coat was a rusty color reminiscent of dried blood. Fangs the size of hunting knives protruded from its mouth. A dark mane protected the thick neck beneath. A wicked horn jutted from the forehead. Behind the creature a long tufted tail flicked back and forth. Large yellow eyes focused on him with the gleam of a predator.

'_Great, where's the clown when you need him?'_

Abruptly the feline lunged and broke out of its prison with a loud crash. Vegeta fell smoothly into a defensive stance. A paw the size of a dinner plate smashed into his forearm with jarring force. Sharp claws bit though his bodysuit and sank into flesh. Gritting his teeth he threw off the feline single-handedly. It flipped in the air before landing on its feet. A pink tongue swept across furry lips. Vegeta growled. He didn't even like animals and only put up with the menagerie at Capsule Corp. because of Bulma. The woman was every bit as stubborn as he was and could drive a hard bargain when pushed.

"Bring it furball!"

xXx

Something was wrong. Gohan's _ki_ still flared like a beacon on a moonless night. Goku's _ki_ simply vanished off the face of the planet and it felt like Vegeta got himself into a squabble. Piccolo sighed. Why did things always have to get complicated for? Standing in the middle of the winding hall he'd been traversing the Namekian scanned through his options. Vegeta could handle himself and would probably put up a stink if he horned in on his 'fun'. Goku as well. So that really left only one course of action. Pinpointing Gohan's _ki_, Piccolo just blasted his way through the deranged castle. Rubble flew through the dust choked air. Live wires running through the walls sparked and writhed like snakes. Wall after wall, floor after floor were punched through as though they were made out of papier-mâché instead of solid black stone. With a final blast he came to a stop in what appeared to be a lab of some sort. Gohan was bound securely by a mechanical claw. No matter how the boy writhed the cold gleaming metal didn't budge an inch. Standing there with a board expression on her face was a woman that clearly wasn't human. On the opposite wall were several screens, two of which displayed Vegeta and Goku battling traps that had to be made especially for them to keep the two Saiyans so preoccupied.

"Ah, look who decided to join us." Rakkyo purred. "Excellent. Your just in time for the show." She snapped her fingers. Machines whined. Gears groaned. Slowly a large reinforced steel door swung open. Sluggishly a roly-poly robot stepped forth. A single red optical sensor winked into life. For a moment it rolled about before settling on the Namek.

Piccolo barely had time to put up a defense as the robot launched itself at him with surprising speed. Metal and flesh collided with bruising force that was painful to look at. A robotic foot snuck through Piccolo's defense and sent him flying into a computer board. Electricity singed his flesh. He fought to free his arm from a nest of tangled wires. Another kick forced him to duck. Abruptly his fist slipped free with the new angle. Hastily he removed his turban and cape. His body instantly left lighter. A strategy formulated in his mind as it often did in the heat of battle The robot relied on its speed and its strength came from the combination of metal and momentum. Speed meant that the metal had to be a light weight material that was consequently weaker to impact. All he had to do was to get a solid hit in.

For a few moments Piccolo simply watched its technique looking for flaws to exploit. Then the robot overextended as it made a swing at his head. Dodging the punch he hit the abdominal section with enough force that would've crushed a boulder to dust. Metal caved in with a pained groan. A cold hard hand suddenly grabbed his wrist. Piccolo grunted as he tried to wrench his arm free. Next thing he knew his back was digging into a wall with a hand at his throat. He blinked and refocused on his surroundings. The robot had extendable arms. As the other fist flew towards him he shot an eye laser in defense but it merely bounced off harmlessly. Rakkyo laughed.

"Fool. I won't be so easily beaten. What do you think I've been doing these past few months? Nothing? I've studied you and your friends, analyzed your strengths and discovered your weaknesses. Unlike you barbarians I don't fight for fun. I fight to win."

She watched as the robot continued its assault on the hapless Namek. It was pathetic how easily it was to throw these people off just by altering the rules a little. Why Garlic Jr. failed was beyond her. He may not have been her strongest subordinate but his might and cunning should've made him more than capable of finishing the job. Feeling an abrupt raise in _ki_ Rakkyo turned to her unwilling captive. His body went rigid, muscles quivering with the need to act. Black eyes had turned teal. A silent feral snarl hardened his young face. A frown marred her own beautiful face. This child was unusual. Unlike most who were either wild or calculating he seemed to be a balance of the two. One moment he was an ordinary carefree boy and the next he was a predator contemplating his next move. At the moment it looked more like he was struggling with himself than the robotic claw holding him still. Was he unsure of something? If so then what? Saiyans feared nothing. They were a battle hardened people known across the universe for their legendary powers. Did the boy know something she didn't?

Gohan felt helpless. It was a feeling he had come to hate since he was little. Being kidnapped and watching others die before your eyes had that kind of effect. That was what drove him to continue with his training even though his mother was against it. He hoped to rid himself of that unnerving sensation, like a wild animal caught in a snare knowing it would die any minute now. Piccolo, his father, both of them were so strong, so confidant, so sure of themselves. Whenever they admitted a fear or voiced a worry it made him feel better about himself knowing that even the strongest felt the way he did from time to time. They had certainly respected his abilities enough to come to rely upon him in times of crisis. But every time he couldn't help but fear he would let them down. At that moment however he didn't dwell on his insecurities. All that he saw was his mother, friends, family being taken away because he was too damn scared to act. A primal feeling swelled in his chest like a burst of power flowing out to his extremities. With a guttural cry he broke free of his restraints. Ki engulfed him in an electric aura. His messy black hair stood on end, turning golden with the surge of power. Surprised eyes looked at him. Gohan fixated on the Makyan. Rakkyo laughed with a slightly hysterical tone.

"Now I see! You one of those rise up to the occasion types! You must've caught Garlic Jr. off guard just long enough to send him tumbling into the depths of the Dead Zone! But such trickery is wasted here! I'm queen of the Makyans for more than my looks!"

"Coward." Gohan seethed. Rakkyo blinked.

"What?"

"Coward! You hide in the shadows and slink around on your belly thinking of ways to succeed without having to actually do anything! At least Garlic Jr. had the guts to take us head on!" Red eyes glared death at him.

"Brat. No one talks that way to me and lives. It's about time you learn your place."

xXx

Omake

Bulma typed away at her computer. Eyes looked quickly back and forth between the glowing monitor and the papers laying on her desk. With Trunks napping in the other room she could crank out on those reports that have been piling up on her. She remembered when she was ahead of her work and just didn't have enough to do in the day to keep her entertained. Now with Trunks constantly taking up all her attention she felt like she was learning to swim for the first time. It was now all about keeping yourself from going under. Finishing with one report and saving it about ten times to ensure that it wouldn't just disappear on her she allowed herself to flex out the kinks in her hands. Unconsciously her eyes took in the pile waiting for her. Bulma groaned. She loved her job, she really did.

"Dear, do I wash these with the others or do they need to be hand washed?" Bulma looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway to her office with a pair of her more scandalous undergarments in hand. Her face heated up as though she was standing out in the hot midday sun.

"Mom! What are you doing with those?" she shrieked.

"Why washing them silly!"

"I'm a grown woman! I don't need you combing through my room for dirty laundry! It's called privacy!" Her mother just waved her off.

"Oh there's nothing to be ashamed about! Why your father and I are still-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" She got a disapproving look.

"Really Bulma! I think you've been working too much. Sometimes you just need to let things go. _C'est la vie_." Trunks chose that moment to wake up and demand his mother's attention. Bulma ran out of the office to him fervently thanking _Kami_ for his mercy.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Kami_- god

_C'est la vie_- such is life.

AN: Hoped you enjoyed it! Please remember to review!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm just assuming everyone knows the attacks and everything so I'm not putting down the translations for those. You can find them on the Dragon Ball Wiki. Oh, as for Rakkyo's name it's the Japanese name for Chinese garlic. I know it's a little cheap but it was the best I could come up with.

Chapter 9

Goku may not be the smartest person in the world but he understood how things work or were supposed to work thanks to the combined efforts of the former _Kami_, Roshi, and Bulma. He could pick up a new technique in just a few hours, soothe his hormonal wife, and keep the peace between Vegeta and the others. But the room he found himself trapped in just defied all his logic. All kinds of things from saws to flamethrowers jumped out of compartments hidden about the metal lined chamber. _Ki_ blasts apparently had no effect even when he transformed into a Super Saiyan. It was hard to get a solid grip on the slick surfaces which didn't give him the leverage he needed to rip it all apart with his monstrous strength. That just left dodging. He ducked left. He dove right. He danced around till the gadgets were in danger of ramming into each other. But they never did. Damn. He didn't know how much longer he could keep it up. His muscles burned like they hadn't in a long time. Sweat covered his tanned body and rolled off in a seemingly endless torrent. Even with all his might he was tiring.

Suddenly the saws, flamethrowers, and robotic claws stopped pursuing him allowing the Saiyan a chance to catch his breath. One by one they sank back into the compartments from which they came. Was it a test? Did he pass? An ominous grinding sound reached his ears. Looking up he saw the walls literally closing in on him. Quickly Goku unleashed the strongest Kamehameha he could muster. The blinding blast collided with the on coming wall with a resounding thud. Gears groaned. Metal warped. For a moment it seemed to stop. His _ki_ wavered then ceased as he could no longer sustain the blast. However the wall lurched back to life and continued to bear down on him. Great, now what? Goku became angry with himself. It was one thing for an opponent to get the upper hand but a room? He was better that this! His son and wife were counting on him! There was no way he could let them down! There had to be a way out! If only he could increase his _ki_ further then maybe he could tear himself free of the room…his face brightened with sudden realization.

"That's it!"

The Kaio-Ken was a powerful technique he had learn firsthand from King Kai. In a heartbeat it doubled the user's _ki_ enabling them to defeat opponents stronger and even faster then they were. However it was very dangerous to use. If the user multiplied their _ki_ beyond what their body could withstand then they could windup severely injuring or obliterating themselves. Upon becoming a Super Saiyan he didn't use the technique as often as he once did. Becoming a Super Saiyan didn't have any of the risks that the Kaio-Ken had and could be used over a much longer period of time. But what if he used the Kaoi-Ken as a Super Saiyan? Would it be more effective or would he just be killing himself? Maybe he should've asked King Kai about it but it was too late for that. Hopefully the fact that he was much stronger now than when he last used the Kaoi-Ken meant the risks weren't as high.

Summoning up every bit of power and concentration he had left Goku initiated the dangerous technique. A fiery crimson aura engulfed him. Sight, sound, smell, everything became sharper and crisper like he just emerged from underwater. His _ki_ climbed to dizzying heights. He could feel his body strain under the pressure of containing so much. For a moment he feared his body would just burst at the seams. It didn't. Instead new strength flooded over the slight ache of his weary body. Then like a raging bull he let loose. With crushing force he slammed himself against the floor in the hopes that the platform which delivered him here was weaker than whatever strange metal made up the room. It fissured, groaning as though it were a wounded animal. Again and gain Goku threw himself against the crumbling surface with increasing urgency. He felt more than heard the loud vibrating crack. At first he thought he might've broken his shoulder, it was certainly throbbing like it was, but found a man-sized hole had formed. The walls were just feet away when he wormed his way out and collapsed ungracefully on the floor below. Already he could feel the aftereffects kick in. He was going to be sore in the morning, that was for sure.

"Are you alright Goku?" Cracking an eye open he found Android Sixteen standing over him.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" he gasped out between breaths.

"Helping you, or at least trying to." the android explained. "Sorry, I tried to hack into the system but it must have triggered a booby-trap. Whoever built this place could put Dr. Gero to shame. Seventeen and Eighteen should've found the others by now."

"Great." Goku managed a weak smile. "I'll just catch my breath then we'll go help them." He promptly passed out.

xXx

"What's the matter o great one? It the kitty not playing nice?" Seventeen cooed from where he had perched himself on the remnants of the golden cage like it was a throne.

Vegeta growled under his breath. The last thing he needed or wanted was that damn Android Seventeen procrastinating him while he tried to figure out a way to kill the hellcat currently using his arm as a chew toy. Nothing so far had worked. Breaking its neck, ripping it in half, smashing its skull in, turning into a Super Saiyan, even his Galick Gun failed to incinerate the beast. With its regenerative abilities it just kept coming back like a nightmare. It was like fighting Cell all over again. His rage and pride may not have given up but his body was starting to give in. Damn it, he was getting his ass handed to him by a fucking cat!

"Fuck off!" he roared, managing to throw the feline off in his rage.

"Oooo, did I hit a nerve? Did I hurt Veggie's feelings?" The vein in his forehead was ready to burst. He didn't even allow Bulma to baby talk him, let alone call him cutesy names. Yet this sorry excuse for a machine was blatantly marring his name, a name that he not only shared with his father but the bygone home world of the Saiyans. Such disrespect could not be tolerated!

A primal furry of which he had not experienced since the Trunks from the future was slain before his eyes by Cell. It numbed all other emotions he may have felt. He could feel his blood boil until his body seemed to be aflame. Before him the feline hesitated almost like it could sense true danger from him. With an animalistic cry that would've made his father proud Vegeta held out the palm of his hand. A dense ball of _ki_ formed, slowly growing bigger and bigger. The creature seemed torn between attacking Vegeta while he was preoccupied and getting out of the line of fire. Then the ball of _ki_ flew at the feline with such speed it couldn't even think about leaping out of the way. That medium sized blast turned into an enormous blinding explosion. Everything, even the atoms that made up Seventeen's body, felt as though they were vibrating. Clapping broke the heavy silence that followed.

"That does it! Get over here you rust bucket! I'll send you strait to the scrap yard!"

xXx

Eighteen had walked right into pure chaos. Two battles raged at once. Piccolo tangled with some robot while Gohan locked horns with a hussy in dire need of an attitude adjustment. Though the room or lab or whatever it was supposed to be was spacious there was a very real danger of crossfire. She was surprised the combatants hadn't run into each other yet. Deciding the young Saiyan could hold his own she tackled the crazed machine currently using the Namekian as a punching bag. The old timer could only take so much abuse, warrior or no. Ramming the back side of the robot with enough force to send it crashing into what she could only guess to be a computer. Piccolo grunted out a thanks as he wiped away a trail of blood form the corner of his mouth. They didn't have time to exchange pleasantries as the mechanical monstrosity broke free of the wreckage. Summoning all the frustration that her twin so loved to cause her she pummeled away at the hard metal husk that protected the delicate circuitry within. Nothing felt better than just beating the crap out of something…

Rakkyo gave out a scream of frustration as she struggled to keep up with the youngster. No matter how fast she threw her punches the little urchin was faster. Even dirty tricks that had worked on older and wiser opponents failed. It really pissed her off. She was the queen of the Makyans, one of the greatest races to have graced the universe with a veritable empire under her control spanning across whole galaxies. None dared to look at her the wrong way let alone blatantly challenge her. Gohan gave a yell and an invisible force knocked her back into one of the many workstations she had designed and built herself. Rakkyo moaned under her breath. She put her heart and soul into her creations! That little bastard might as well twist the knife in her gut while he was at it! Like some feral animal she lunged at Gohan with her sharp manicured nails poised to tear his eyes out.

Gohan felt nothing. His mind was entirely focused on the woman before him. How anyone so beautiful could harbor such darkness within was ironic and sad at the same time. Weren't women supposed to be caring, loving individuals? Didn't they bring new life into the world? But before him stood a dark twisted soul who only brought one's worst nightmares to life. Darkness, death, destruction…why? He just didn't understand why anyone would want that. And yet he found himself facing such depraved people all too often.

'_Life isn't always kind.'_ Piccolo's voice suddenly echoed in his head. His thoughts must've been written all over his face. The Namekian wasn't psychic, not that he knew anyway. _'It can be cruel and harsh. That you had the life you did and still turn out so sweet and innocent is extraordinary. But others become warped by the pain life has caused them. They want others to suffer as they have suffered. Somehow seeing others in pain lessens their own. To send these souls on is the kindest thing anyone can do. Their spirits are cleansed then reborn, giving them a chance at the life they didn't have. Do it…for her sake.'_ Gohan couldn't help but pause. The way that Piccolo said it sounded like he had felt that way once in his life. It was heart breaking. Without warning he felt Rakkyo's _ki_ sky rocket. Her body just expanded like a balloon. Suddenly a behemoth with gnarled horns and bat like wings was towering above them all. Of course, Garlic Jr. was able to transform like that. It was only natural that his queen could do the same.

"Die!" she roared as she brought those talons his way. He instinctively broght his hands over his head and charged his _ki_ into them. Some of his power leaked out causing an electric aura to surround him. Putting everything he had into the attack he shot it at Rakkyo's advancing form with a heartfelt cry…and everything went black.

xXx

Slowly Gohan opened his eyes, feeling like he had been asleep for days. He found himself laying in his room in the palace. His mother nearly flew out of the chair she was sitting in to his bedside. She planted kisses all over his face.

"Oh thank _Kami_ you're alright! Honestly, I'd like to know why Yamcha and Krillin didn't even bother showing their faces! Tien and Chiaotzu I can understand, they're probably on the other side of the world and didn't realize something was happening! But those two bums have nothing better to do!"

"How long have I been out?" he asked groggily.

"Only about thirty minutes or so." Piccolo answered from where he leaned by the open window. He had a proud smirk on his green face. "You did it kid. It's all over."

"But what about the others and the dam workers?"

"Your _otousan's_ dead asleep." the Namekian told him. "He got caught up in a trap and exhausted his power while he freed himself. Vegeta and the androids headed back to West City a while ago."

"Are you hungry? Are you thirsty? Here, let me fix that for you." Chi-Chi fussed over him for a moment or so before heading off to the kitchens to get something for him to eat. Laying there his mind replayed the battle over and over again.

"Don't think on it too much." Piccolo advised. "It was the best thing you could've done. Some people just can't be changed."

"Hey, did you…also not have a good start on life." Gohan asked hesitantly. His old _sensei_ sighed.

"Yeah. I was alone in the world. Anyone who came across me thought me to be a monster, a freak. After a while I believed them. Why else would I be the way that I am? I probably would've stopped living altogether if it wasn't for my incarnation's last desire for your _otousan's_ death. But then you came along. Now my life couldn't be better." Gohan beamed at him.

xXx

Omake

Goku had awoken to find his wife at his side. Apparently Gohan had saved the day and was currently eating dinner in his room as Chi-Chi didn't feel comfortable letting their son walk around so soon after passing out from _ki_ exhaustion. He just listened to her ramble, rubbing her swollen belly and loosing himself in the sound of her voice. The whole ordeal clearly had its toll on her. She never did well knowing her loved ones were in danger and there was nothing she could do about it. It was partly why she sheltered Gohan so much.

"And tomorrow's not going to be much better with that delegation from Orange Star City arriving and all!" she groaned. "I swear if Hercule is with them I'll-" Suddenly Goku kissed her tenderly. Pulling away he gave her one of his heartwarming smiles.

"I'm just glad that you're okay." Chi-Chi blushed. Then a loud rumbling noise echoed through the room. Her husband turned a little red. She fell onto the bed next to him in a fit of giggles. Typical.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Kami_- god

_Otousan_- father

AN: Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for the delayed update. I was sick this week.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 10

Both the palace and the town below were a hive of activity. People from far and wide gathered for the summer festival. Merchants called out above the clamor of the crowds harking for customers. Children wove through the masses laughing and giggling. Couples entwined their arms as they strolled up and down the lanes with love struck expressions on their faces. It was so lively and joyful that one would've thought it marked a special occasion. But there were a few that it soon would. Ringed around the palace reporters staked out like soldiers in the midst of a grueling battle with their camera's trained on the front doors. Overhead a couple of helicopters hovered as though they were dragonflies. Gohan gazed out the window at it all. He had never seen the place so busy. He might've asked his mother to allow him to explore the fairgrounds only he was too worried to. Those dam workers were still out there somewhere planning on taking their revenge against his mother. It did make sense to him. They were the ones who left those poor villagers to die by their carelessness.

"You shouldn't worry so much." Gohan turned around to see his father wearing brightly colored robes that the seamstress just finished fitting on him. The Ox King had insisted upon it and wanted the whole family present probably to keep Chi-Chi calm. He plucked at his own colorful garment.

"But what if-" Goku placed a large hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine. We'll be there. There are guards stationed all over. And just because your _okaasan's_ pregnant doesn't mean she can't defend herself. I'd be more worried if Hercule really does come. Your _okaasan_ might not let him leave alive." Gohan chuckled weakly. His father's face suddenly brightened. "I know! We've got an hour or so until the meeting. How about you go enjoy the festival. Maybe that'll get your mind off things."

"You sure?" Gohan asked. He would feel guilty if his father got in trouble with his mother again. They loved each other greatly but still had their disputes. Primarily him.

"Absolutely. It'll give me time to put your _okaasan_ in a better mood. I can't imagine sticking her in a room with Mr. Satan as she is now. She's been tearing up the garden for a good half-hour now." The young Saiyan shuddered at the thought. Back home Chi-Chi would punch and kick at the numerous trees surrounding their home to vent her anger. More often than not the trees would windup in the dirt. He could only imagine how terrified the guards on duty must be at the moment.

Quickly slipping into a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt he slipped past the waiting reporters thanks to his speed. If the crowds looked enormous from the window it seemed endless now that he was submerged in it. Careful not to jostle others and get jostled himself he traversed the crowded lanes to the circus tent. Finding a good seat he sat back and laughed with everyone else as the clowns entertained the spectators until the real show began. Dramatically the lights went out. A hush fell over the stands. Then large spotlights lit up the ring. Acts and performances came out one after the other. Gymnasts, acrobats, lions, tigers, you name it they had it. Sometime later Gohan walked out into the blinding sunlight, all thoughts of the dam workers stalking his mother gone from his mind. He was about to wander over to a food vendor when an alarmed shout grabbed his attention. Whipping his head around he barely caught a glimpse of a group of people chasing after a man carrying off with a girl struggling valiantly in his arms. Without a second thought he followed them behind the huge circus tent to an area stacked high with crates that would block any unwanted eyes. Stealthily he positioned himself to where he could hear them and still be able to jump in should things go awry.

"Now that I got your attention…"

"Let my daughter go!" a strangely familiar voice demanded. Gohan nearly fell in shock. Was that Hercule? Were the other people with him the envoy from Orange Star City? A few of them looked to be family or loved ones taken along for company. Apparently he wasn't the only one who decided to check out the festival before the meeting.

"Not so strong now are we Mr. Satan?" the man taunted.

"Just what do you want?" one of the men with Hercule asked.

"You mean we. Come on out boys!" Peering through a gap in the wall of crates he watched as a dozen or so other individuals emerged from their hiding places. It was the dam workers. Each of them had military issue rifles in hand. Not good. "Now, you'll be a good boy and take us to the palace…right?" The girl in his grasp squirmed harder making him grunt as he tried to keep her still. Gohan couldn't just stand back and let this happen. Not only was his mother in danger but so was that poor innocent girl. Enraged he leapt over the crates that separated him from the armed felons. Surprised eyes turned to him.

"Enough! Let her go!"

"Well if it isn't the little prince? Saving the day are we?" Several of his men laughed at the lame joke. "You'll make for a better hostage than this brat anyway." He tossed the girl aside. Hercule hurriedly pulled her to the safety of his arms. "Come now, let's go get your mommy and daddy shall we?" Before he knew what hit him Gohan had punched him square in the jaw. The force of the impact threw in into the row of crates behind him. Wood splintered and cracked. He didn't move. One of the other dam workers raised his gun but a swift kick knocked it clean out of his hand. With a yell the others swarmed towards him only to fall to the ground seconds later, unconscious. Out of the corner of his eye Gohan saw something move and turned to face it. It was a group of the palace guards.

"Your highness-"

"How long did you know these people were here?" the young Saiyan demanded, gesturing to the unconscious would-be kidnappers. At that moment he suddenly understood why his mother tended to overreact. Heck, at that moment he felt as though he were channeling her spirit through him somehow as words she would say tumbled out of his mouth.

"S-since y-yesterday."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Gohan shouted furiously.

"W-well t-there was no way to tell if they were the ones…" the guard sputtered.

"That's for my _okaasan_ and my _ojiisan_ to decide! If they weren't then they would've been sent on their way with no harm done! That girl could've been hurt or killed!" They were silent. "Can I trust you to take these men into custody and escort the dignitaries back to the palace?"

"_Hai_." Without another word Gohan stormed off. He just couldn't believe that someone who worked so closely with his grandfather would do something so reckless. His mood for a little fun now ruined the Saiyan made his way back to the palace before the guards did. There was no way he was going to let this slide. Seconds later he was redressed in his colorful robes and stalked through the halls of the second floor where formal meetings and functions took place. Servants scurried about getting one of the more lavish conference rooms ready for the meeting. The Ox King stood outside his office issuing orders to a lanky pale skinned attendant. Upon seeing the furry in his grandson's eyes he dismissed the man and beckoned Gohan into the office for privacy.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Gohan proceeded to inform his grandfather of the situation. Pacing in front of the oversized oak desk he ranted on about how dumb and careless those particular guards were.

"How can anyone just stand by while an innocent person is in harm's way? It's just…it's just…"

"I know." his grandfather said soothingly. "Unfortunately not all share our opinion. However I do suspect that these guards are relatively new compared to the others. The older guards often trade old war stories. Perhaps they sought to prove their worth. But you're right, such behavior is inexcusable. Had you not been there…well, that doesn't matter now. I'll leave their fate up to your _okaasan_ as it directly affects her." Gohan paused in his pacing and gave him a look.

"You're hoping that this'll distract her from Hercule, aren't you _ojiisan_?" The Ox King smiled at him.

"You'll make a great ruler one day. How about you go make our guests comfortable? I need to have a word with your _okaasan_."

By the time he reached the entrance hall the guards and dignitaries were walking through the front door. Eyes widened in disbelief as they spotted him. Servants stepped forward to take coats and guide them through the palace. Neither the little girl or any of the dignitaries were hurt in any way. The guards were dragged off by a furious Chi-Chi who just seemed to appear from nowhere which left quite an impression on the dignitaries. Goku followed her to ensure she didn't strain herself. Gohan and his grandfather were left to deal with the guests. Sitting in an overstuffed chair in the conference room Gohan did his best to be friendly yet neutral at the same time. It was hard to do with all the looks being sent his way. Surprise, curiosity, and suspicion. He should probably get used to it if he was to be in the public eye. But that girl…she looked at him so darkly that he was beginning to wonder if he offended her somehow. Mother did get testy if she was rescued like a damsel in distress when she could hold her own just fine. Or maybe she was just being shy. Her eyes were the same deep blue as her father's and her smooth black hair was tied into pigtails. Other than that she didn't resemble her father much. She occasionally tugged uncomfortably at the lilac dress she wore with distaste written all over her face.

"You have to understand that this is a delicate situation." the Ox King told them. "Without proof of your victory over Cell people think you're just taking the credit for it. If I rename the city in recognition of your victory over it then I could find myself with a riot on my hands."

"But this man is undoubtedly the strongest in the world!" an aging man protested. "If he didn't beat it then who could possibly have the power to do so?"

"I don't doubt it." the Ox King soothed. "It's simply part of my job to predict my subjects reactions. I may have an army at my disposal to keep peace in the district if I must but I believe that to resort to that means that I've failed my duty to serve and protect the people. A king isn't an infallible ruler, he's human like every one else and is at the mercy of the people just as much as a beggar is."

"He faced a creature that kill countless others, challenged it to a fair fight, and lived to tell about it. Surely this garners some sort of recognition." the dignitary pointed out. The Ox King was silent for a moment, deep in thought. Hercule looked to be holding his breath. His daughter glared at Gohan as if it was his fault.

"Very well. I will agree to rename the city. Not because he defeated Cell but because he is one of the few to have mustered the courage to face an evil that threatened to take all we hold dear away from us." Relieved smiles bloomed across their faces. The girl just continued to look sourly at Gohan. He got the feeling that his mother wasn't going to be very happy with the outcome.

xXx

The hovercar slowly came to a stop with a hiss of the air breaks. Gohan gasped and jumped out onto the familiar meadow. Before him stood a large white domed house. Eagerly he rushed inside. The smell of paint and construction was almost suffocating. Everything looked bigger; the living room, the kitchen, the bathrooms, the bedrooms…he turned to his grandfather as he walked in. Outside Goku was helping Chi-Chi out of the car.

"Wow _ojiisan_, this is a lot bigger than our old house!" His grandfather laughed.

"Well, you all need your space."

"It just means that there's more for me to dust." Chi-Chi said as she stepped inside, holding a squirming blue blanketed mass. Goku whistled lowly was he took it all in.

"Man, you really went all out."

"It's the least I could do."

"So which one's my bedroom?" Gohan asked.

"Whichever one you want." the Ox King said with a fond smile. "They're the same size." As the young Saiyan raced off to claim his room Chi-Chi gingerly unwrapped the blanket. A small baby with wild black hair and a monkey like tail peered up innocently at her.

"What do you think Goten? Do you like it?" she asked softly. Goten gave her a carefree smile.

xXx

Omake

Gohan sat nervously on the hard plasitc chair. He was tired, a little hungry, and starting to wish he wasn't dragged along. The clock on the wall ticked away the seconds. Soft jazz music played over the speakers. Over the strong smell of antiseptic was the gut wrenching tang of blood and illness. He never like hospitals. Maybe it was because he and his father wound up in them so often. There was just something unsettling about them. Suddenly a pained scream pierced his eardrums. Reflexively he grabbed hold of his grandfather's arms. The Ox King put down the magazine he was reading and patted Gohan's hand comfortingly.

"Don't worry Gohan. That just means the baby is being born." Gohan gulped nervously. He was offered a warm smile. There was a second scream. Then it was quiet, too quiet. Did something go wrong? Was his mother okay? Was the baby okay? Finally a nurse popped into the waiting room, blood splattered across her front.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" Gohan didn't hear her. He was passed out cold.

Translations:

_Ojiisan_- grandfather

_Okaasan_- mother

_Hai_- yes.

AN: So Hercule lives to see another day. Don't hate me, it's just no fun if he's slaughtered so quickly. Next chapter will jump ahead a few years so be prepared. Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry for the absence. The holidays are always hectic for me.

Chapter 11

It was times like this that Krillin truly felt like the luckiest man in the world. The weather was idyllic, granted the tropical South District rarely ever dipped below sixty degrees Fahrenheit, with a cool fresh breeze to keep bodies lounging on the white sandy beach from overheating. Gulls called out as they surfed the rising thermals high in the vast blue sky that seemed to be competing with the ocean for space on the landscape. From his seat in the shade of the front porch of the pink clapboard _Kame _house he let his small dark eyes take in the view. Roshi reclined in one of the lounge chairs drooling over another of his dirty magazines discreetly behind a newspaper. Eighteen watched over the blond one year-old digging away happily in the sand with such a sweet smile on her normally stoic face. Sometimes Krillin had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Sure, he was still living with his old _sensei_ but he was married to one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen and even had a child with her. For the longest time he had thought he would wind up dying alone. Dating hadn't gone well for him with his hobby of helping Goku and the others save the world. He and Eighteen didn't exactly hit it off from the start. At first she was so untrusting of everyone, excluding her brother and Sixteen. Slowly as she got to know them she gradually warmed up to where she eventually opened up. Krillin had shamelessly tried to woo her. It worked for Yamcha all the time but he quickly found out that it would take much more than flowers and complements to win the android over. Renewing his efforts he went out of his way to do just about anything for Eighteen, much to her annoyance. Whether it was the fruit of his endless persistence or out of pity Eighteen had at last relented. The rest, as they say, was history. They got married four years later followed closely Marron's birth, something which he didn't think possible but due to some stroke of luck Dr. Gero hadn't removed or altered Eighteen's reproductive organs. Suddenly a mini tornado flared to life and whipped sand up into the air. Krillin looked up as a familiar hovercar slowly came to a rest by one of the palm trees dotting the tiny isle. A large grin spread across his face when a head of wild black hair stepped out of the driver's seat.

"Goku!" Goku waved cheerfully at him with that carefree grin of his.

"Hey! What's up?" he greeted. Chi-Chi got out of the car and hugged Eighteen warmly. Gohan struggled to control the four and a half year-old Goten long enough to undo the restraints of the booster seat. Not for the first time Krillin wondered if Bulma had made it specially for them with the way the kid pulled and squirmed in it without so much as a tear in the upholstery. After a minute Goten was finally free and proceeded to mess about in the sand alongside Marron.

"Oh you know, same old same old." The old friends chatted happily as the women went inside to prepare lunch for everyone. It was Marron's first birthday, giving them a reason to come over for a visit. Though things have been peaceful it seemed that the Son family have been quite busy helping the Ox King maintain peace in the East District. Chi-Chi had passed new reforms to the court and education systems that many have embraced. Light sentences on crimes that endangered or killed others were abolished. Children in rural areas were now able to earn high school diplomas. And school courses were streamlined and refined making many of the subjects easier to grasp. Goku primarily played the part of the supportive husband while privately teaching Goten how to fight. Gohan was given more and more responsibilities, mainly handling the situations that Chi-Chi couldn't without blowing her top. Like the dramatic increase in crime. With the Cell episode now nothing more than a memory in everyone's minds the criminals of the world decided to go back into business. Ironically Satan City, formerly known as Orange Star City, had the worst crime in the region.

"I see that Gohan has made it on the front page again." Krillin teased, waving the magazine in front of the almost fifteen year-old. The young Saiyan groaned.

"That's not even funny. Seeing other people talk about you like that is so…is so…" he trailed off with a shudder.

"I thought kids your age were supposed to be into this kind of thing." Goku said, joining in on the fun.

"I'm not like other people my age though." his son pointed out.

"Not according to your _okaasan_." the elder Saiyan countered.

"So she's seriously thinking about sending you to a real school?" Krillin asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Gohan sighed. "She says that I need to make friends my own age but I think she just wants me there as a reminder to Hercule that he isn't the king of the East District." The bald one snorted. Hercule was certainly full of himself these days. If he said jump then half of world population would jump. Thankfully his claims of defeating Cell were still in question, even more so that the Ox King renamed Orange Star City in his honor for his courage instead of his self-proclaimed victory over the bio-android.

"Hey, I'm sure school won't be all that bad." Goku assured his son.

"But what if they don't like me? What if they think I'm a freak?"

"Gohan, every teenager in the world thinks the same thing." Krillin chuckled. "In all honesty I don't see how anyone couldn't like you or your dad. You two are just so darn friendly. If anything you'll probably be more concerned about keeping the ladies off you than popularity. Besides, no one in their right mind would dare to say anything mean right to your face with you being a prince and all."

"I suppose you're right." Gohan said though he still didn't look convinced.

xXx

Gohan groaned under his breath, silently cursing his luck. It didn't seem to be a big deal at first, the Ox King just wanted a little help sorting through all of the annual reports that were flooding his desk so his parents had decided to stop by on their way back from Roshi's. Goten had thankfully fallen asleep and was taking an afternoon nap in an overstuffed armchair. He was like a clone of his father; carefree, friendly, curious, but energetic and excitable to the point that he sometimes resembled a hummingbird with the way he just vibrated with energy. Sure, he could get a little annoying from time to time but he was just so adorable that no one could stay mad at him for very long. Including Chi-Chi. Everything was fairly routine so Gohan suggested to his parents that they go spend some quality time together and he'll help the Ox King and keep an eye on the dozing child. Hopefully they'll get all the mushy stuff out of their systems so he wouldn't be forced to witness it. Seeing his parents like that still grossed him out…and that was when Hercule and his daughter Videl came in with their usual entourage.

Sadly enough these visits were a regular occurrence. Since the Ox King had agreed to rename Orange Star City in his honor Hercule got the impression that they were friends now. Now whenever Mr. Satan felt the need that the city more funding or endorsements he came strait to the Ox King. But hardly any of his requests were granted. They couldn't just give the man whatever he wanted after all. Videl on the other hand was a different story. She was, in a word, vicious. She was vicious in a way that made Chi-Chi look mild-mannered. Which was why he avoided her like the plague. They never even said 'hello' to each other. And she was constantly suspicious. In fact he could've bet that she trusted nothing unless she saw it with her own two eyes which brought up the question; did she believe that her father defeated Cell? Not like he'd dare to ask or anything. He hated to see what happened to those men dumb enough to flirt with her. Being as pretty as she was he could see the endless waves of suitors vying for her attention only to be blown away in an explosion of anger. Thankfully the only things she seemed to have inherited from Hercule was black hair and blue eyes. Nice to know mother nature wasn't completely cruel.

"Ah, Mr. Satan. What brings you here?" the Ox King greeted in that friendly, boisterous manner of his. They must've looked rather relaxed for royalty with the casual attire they wore. Videl's eyes narrowed as if she thought it unfair that they were in jeans while she was stuffed into a periwinkle sundress. Hercule cleared his throat.

"I know you've got more important things to worry about but the police department is in desperate need for funding. I was hoping that perhaps you could help me plan a fundraiser. With the increasing crime rates and the limited resources at the department's disposal a fundraiser may be what they need to regroup and tackle the scum that infests our great society." Gohan shared a look with his grandfather.

"But we've sent funds to the police department just last week." the young Saiyan explained. Suddenly one of Hercule's entourage grabbed Goten out of the chair, putting his hand around the child's neck in a threatening gesture. A few of the others went to the man's side, revealing their alliance. The man smirked confidently.

"I'm sick of this!" the man proclaimed. "Here you are throwing perfectly good money away to help the down trodden while the rest of us have to slave away, unappreciated and unrecognized, to carry out your every whim! Well I say enough is enough!" His face faltered at the dark looks on Gohan and the Ox King's faces. In fact everyone in the room looked nervous. Goten, having been so rudely awakened from his nap, casually jumped out of his captor's grasp and safely into his brother's. The Saiyan child tended to be shy around strangers. Enraged, the Ox King stood up and slammed his large hands on the top of his desk with enough force to break a man's back.

"How dare you come here and claim that no one but yourself matters!" he roared. "I bet you've never had a bad day in your life! Have you ever foraged for food in dumpsters? Have you ever been forced to watch as a loved one is slain before your eyes? Have you ever been forced to give away your only child because you couldn't care for them? Not only that but you have the audacity to threaten my family! You are no man, you're barely even human!"

The man who had grabbed Goten took a step forward. Without warning the Ox King hefted one of the battleaxes hanging on the wall behind him and threw it. It landed with a heavy thud a few inches away from the man's foot. Hurried footsteps could be heard pounding down the hallway. Chi-Chi came sliding around the corner and attacked the dissidents without question with Goku right behind her. Soon enough they were all laying on the floor, unconscious. Gohan could tell that both of his parents had overheard the whole thing and were quite upset about it. Goten was only confused. One minute he was asleep and the next he was in some weird guy's arms. He looked to his brother.

"_Oniisan_…" he trailed off uncertainly, his face furrowed with concern. Gohan gave him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry about it squirt. _Okaasan_ and _otousan _have it all under control." Goten brightened up with the blind confidence that all children harbor for their parents that drive them to believe that they could make everything better. The guards quickly arrested the dissidents, Hercule and Videl were saw out. Hercule was slightly ashamed of the turn of events but Videl looked at the Sons with more suspicion then ever. Once they were gone Chi-Chi growled in frustration.

"Hercule's nothing but trouble!" she cried out. "Wherever he goes, disaster follows! Now not only is the crime rates in Satan City sky rocketing but the city council itself is corrupted!"

"It is troubling." Goku agreed. "I can't imagine what life there must be like."

"Hercule's not a very nice person." Goten added, now securely in his mother's grasp.

"You're right honey, he isn't. That's why we have to do something." Chi-Chi turned to her oldest son. Gohan paled.

"No, don't tell me…"

"You're going to school in Satan City and get to the bottom of this!"

"But _okaasan_, Videl might be going to school too! That means I'll have to see her every day!" His mother waved his concerns aside.

"I'm sure she's perfectly nice underneath that prickly exterior." she reasoned. "I don't blame her for it. Living with someone like Hercule must be horrific. Besides, it's high time that you make friends your own age. Human friends." Chi-Chi's eyes began to water. "Do you know how horrible I feel that you didn't have a carefree childhood? That you had to go off fighting all sorts of monsters to the death? I worry about you Gohan. I'm afraid that all this fighting might've hurt you." The young Saiyan sighed.

"Alright. I'll go." he said defeated. Immediately she perked up and patted him on the back.

"Good!"

'_What am I getting myself into?'_

xXx

Omake

"Hey, _oniisan_?" Gohan looked up from the stack of papers he was going through.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a cookie?" The elder Saiyan shuddered. Goten and sugar did not mix. From the horror stories he heard from Bulma Trunks and sugar didn't mix either. A normal kid on sugar rush was bad enough. But a Saiyan? Pure hell.

"Sorry squirt but you don't need the sugar." Goten frowned. Then an idea popped into his devious little mind. Excusing himself to use the bathroom he traversed the palace halls to the kitchens. A kind elderly lady paused in her cooking and smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back.

"Can I have a cookie?"

"Sure!" She grabbed a plate full of the sweets from the counter. "Have as many as you like." Thirty minutes later both Gohan and Goku were chasing after Goten, trying to stop him from trying to learn how to fly on his own.

Translations:

_Kame_- turtle

_Okaasan_- mother

_Otousan_- father

_Oniisan_- brother

AN: Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

There was one slight perk to enrolling into an esteemed high school, the entrance exam. Normally prospective students would've taken it late spring or early summer to allow the ones grading it ample time to get the results to both school and hopeful new student in time for the start of the school year. Since Gohan was applying in the dead of August he probably wouldn't hear from them until October of November. However he needed to take the test in the presence of a proctor to ensure that he wasn't cheating. That meant he had to go to the district office located nowhere else but Satan City. Just the thought made him wince. It wasn't that he had anything against Hercule, if anything he owed him for taking the credit for defeating Cell and preserving what little privacy he had, it was just that the city had a worryingly high crime rate and with him being Goku's son he would feel compelled to do something about it. Being a hero was genetic and you can't turn off genetics.

"Well, that is a bit of a problem isn't it?" Bulma took a long drag from her cigarette, a bad on-again/off-again habit of hers that drove Vegeta up the wall due to the smell. Gohan sat in her large but cluttered and messy office with such a hopeless look on his face you'd thought that someone kicked his puppy off a bridge. Though taller and perhaps a little more masculine than boyish as most at his age would appear, the almost fifteen year-old hadn't changed all that much. He still had the same messy black hair, the same sweet and honest personality…he was definitely going to be popular with the ladies at his school.

"So, do you have any bright ideas?" Bulma sighed, exhaling out a cloud of smoke.

"You and your father, I swear…would it really kill you to not save the day just for once?" she asked jokingly. "I think I've got something for you. It shouldn't take long." A crash from outside made them both wince. "Just do me a favor and make sure I have a house left by the time I'm finished."

"No problem." He barely walked a few feet down the hallway when two blurs suddenly came out of nowhere and attached themselves to his arms.

"Mine!" Goten proudly declared.

"No, mine!" Trunks protested. At the age of five-and-a-half he was the spitting image of his future self only smaller. Unfortunately he had picked up on his father's pride and arrogance which only influenced Goten. The two were often the source of rampant chaos.

"No, you're both mine!" Before they could react Gohan pinned them to the ground and tickled the two younger Saiyans mercilessly. Mad giggling and pleas of laughter rang out through the hollow halls. A resounding boom coming from the direction of the GR made them pause.

"_Otousan_ and Vegeta are at it again?" Gohan asked.

"Dad was looking to spar with you but then your dad said you didn't have the time and well.." Trunks trailed off. The older Saiyan didn't blame him. Vegeta, though a little more laid back then when he first arrived on Earth, was still quite a bit testy and can easily mistake a passing comment for an insult. Usually whenever he was irritated or simply bored he would seek out either Gohan and Goku and drag them into another fight. Over the past four-and-a-half years his strength had grown to where it rivaled Goku's but Gohan was still far stronger than they were. And it vexed Vegeta to no end. Gohan could only hope that Vegeta didn't become as obsessed with defeating him as he was with Goku.

"Hey, where's _okaasan_?" Gohan asked, suddenly aware of the lack of his mother's raised voice that often accompanied Trunks and Goten whenever they got out of her sight.

"She's looking through a bunch of magazines." Goten answered. His older brother blinked in confusion.

"Why?"

"Something about you needing a haircut." Trunks informed him. A feeling of dread washed through him. The last time Chi-Chi had cut his hair he wound up looking so silly that even his dad made fun of him. Quickly he set out to find her before she got any ideas, hauling the two youngsters along with him.

xXx

If one thing could be said about Chi-Chi was that her brand of home schooling had prepared her son well for the high school entrance exam. She had ensured that Gohan understood each topic and concept perfectly. As a result he had little problem with the test. The exam took place in an unused classroom on the ground floor of Orange Star High which was located close to the heart of Satan City. Only a handful of others besides himself were there, most of them literally sweating. In a rare stroke of luck no one recognized him as the Ox King's grandson which he thanked _Kami _for as there was nothing that made the modest Saiyan more uncomfortable than dealing with people who saw him as a living deity. Their proctor was most likely a secretary who normally worked in the office for she barely paid them any attention. She looked through magazines, painted her fingernails, and even took a few phone calls on her cell phone. Gohan was the first to finish the exam. The proctor simply waved him away as he turned in the test, clearly uninterested in anything that was going on around her. Awkwardly he left. Suddenly he found himself with quite a bit of spare time on his hands. His parents weren't expecting him home for at least another hour or so. He was just debating on getting lunch when an explosion went off. Looking up he spotted a plume of thick black smoke lazily curling up into the air above the skyscrapers that dominated the skyline. Both curious and a little worried he tracked the explosion to its source.

"Hahaha! Come and get us suckers!" a thin man in a ski mask shouted. He let off several rounds from the machine gun cradled under his arm at the line of police cruisers stationed outside the bank. Police officers ducked for cover as the bullets hit their cars. Bystanders who had gathered to see what was going on ran for their lives. Behind him his comrades loaded a black van with duffle bags of money. Out of nowhere a girl lunged at them. She managed to take two of them down but a gun to her back and a length of rope changed that. It was Videl. With the getaway vehicle loaded up they quickly hopped in and drove off in a whirl of smoke and screeching tires that left the police scrambling to chase after them, Videl an unwilling passenger. Gohan winced. He knew that things in Satan City were bad but he couldn't imagine they'd be this bad. The police were practically useless, the criminals had the upper hand, and the poor innocent civilians were caught in the middle of the disaster. Videl, though obviously trying to help out, complicated things a little. Was she a glory hog like her father or was she merely doing it out of the good of her heart? How much did the police department rely on her? How good was she at martial arts? Well it hardly mattered if she was killed for her bravery. Leaping onto a nearby roof while no one was looking he took a deep breath and pressed a button on the watch he wore. In the blink on an eye his polo and slacks were replaced with his dark blue _gi_. Bulma was really pleased with the little contraption, though she was always proud of her work. Discreet and undetectable it was the perfect solution to his 'superhero complex' as Bulma put it. Grinning at the genius in its simplicity he turned Super Saiyan then took off after the crooks.

Like a parade, the cop cars snaked through the city street in pursuit of the van. Bright flashing lights and wailing sirens acted to ward away innocent people from the dangerous criminals. Other vehicles on the road eagerly dove out of their way. The police slowly fell behind suggesting that the van's engine was upgraded just for such a scenario. Eventually they were outside the city on a highway with little traffic. Only cliffs and wilderness could be seen for miles. Perfect. Taking advantage of his superhuman speed he seeming appeared out of thin air in front of the speeding van. Casually he raised a hand towards the oncoming car. His _ki_ flowed out to the van. Slowly Gohan lifted his hand and the van along with it. Inside he could hear the crooks cry out in terror and surprise. Then he let the vehicle fall the five or so feet back to the ground. Shakily they stumbled out, weapons and Videl in hand. At some point their masks had come off. Upon seeing two familiar faces he just about had an aneurism.

"Sixteen, Seventeen, what the hell are you doing?" Seventeen gave Gohan a grin that didn't reassure him whatsoever. In the blink of an eye he took out the crooks. Sixteen just stood there impassively.

"Would you believe that we were infiltrating the criminal underground with the idea of toppling it single-handedly?" Seventeen asked. Gohan buried his face in his hands.

"Now I see why Eighteen wanted to settle down and get away from it all…"

"Is there a problem?" Seventeen ventured.

"You just became part of the problem!" Gohan shouted. "Innocent people could've been hurt or worse! And for what? Some twisted game you came up with? You can't toy with people's lives like that!" The Saiyan turned to the larger stoic android. "Sixteen, I'm surprised that you went along with this! I though you loved life!"

"I do. But how can one just sit back while that life is being ripped apart from the inside out?" was his reply. Gohan took a deep calming breath. Sixteen was only trying to help but his robotic mind obviously couldn't understand things that a human conscious readily could. He may be remarkably humanlike but he still wasn't human.

"There are other ways you could help. Better ways. Ways in which innocent people aren't put in danger." Gohan turned to Videl. To his amazement she had somehow contorted her body and untied the rope binding her. "Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm just fine!" she snapped.

"Ooo, feisty!" Without even looking the Saiyan hit Seventeen, sending him crashing into a nearby cliff. Seventeen recovered quickly and calmly walked back over to him. "Was that really necessary?"

"Absolutely." He spared Videl a glance. She glared hotly at him like he was the scum of the Earth. "Well, take care." With a friendly parting wave Gohan flew off to West City with the two androids in tow. He knew someone who'd probably love to hear of this.

xXx

"I see you've already made quite an impression." Chi-Chi commented as her eldest son finally walked through the front door. As he expected, Vegeta was quite happy to punish a certain rust bucket for screwing around. On the TV the news was buzzing over the miraculous reappearance of the 'Gold Fighter' and Androids Sixteen and Seventeen after nearly five years. Gohan winced.

"I'm sorry _okaasan_." Goten leapt onto his brother excitedly.

"Wow Gohan! You're a superhero now!"

"So what were those two thinking anyway?" Goku asked from his seat on the couch with a frown on his face. Gohan sat down next to him, managing to pry off Goten's steel grip.

"They had this spectacular idea of infiltrating the criminal underground and take it down from the inside out. But don't worry. I changed Sixteen's mind and Vegeta is working on Seventeen as we speak."

"Vegeta's scary." Goten said with a shudder. Goku laughed.

"Here's hoping he can scare Seventeen strait. Otherwise your _oniisan_ is going to have a heck of a time with school."

xXx

Omake

Chi-Chi flipped through the pages of the magazine laid out before her. The glossy pages and full colored images smoothly slipped by before her eyes. Her son was so grown up, it almost made her want to cry. Perhaps it was time for a haircut. He couldn't start school looking scruffy. It just wouldn't look good. But there were just so many styles to choose from. Maybe short and spiky? She looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps seeing Gohan carry the two Saiyan children back where adults could supervise them. Honestly, those two could get into so much trouble!

"Honey, I was thinking that you could use a haircut…"

"_Iie_."

"But-"

"The last time you gave me a haircut everyone made fun of me. Besides, what's wrong with the way my hair is now?"

"Why nothing! I just thought that you might want to make an impression!"

"I'm a prince. That leave quite an impression, wouldn't you say?" Chi-Chi sighed in defeat. Goku grinned as he loitered in the hallway just out of view. Gohan was becoming certainly a confidant young man that any father would be proud of.

Translations:

_Okaasan_- mother

_Otousan_- father

_Oniisan_- older brother

_Ki_- energy

_Gi_- clothes worn while practicing martial arts.

_Kami_- god

_Iie_- no

AN: Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was a cool crisp morning. Summer had given way to autumn, changing the trees vibrant green foliage to shocking hues of gold and red as though paint had been spilled across Mount Paozu. All about the forest animals were preparing for the oncoming winter snows. Gorging themselves fit to burst, storing whatever food in secret caches, or braving the long journey to warmer climates. Even the great dragons and dinosaurs that dwelled there had to make a decision; stay despite the icy conditions and scarce food reserves or head out. And this year, like every year, Icarus refused to leave with his scaly brethren.

"Come one Icarus!" Gohan growled. "It'd be easier if you head down the mountains!" Baleful blue eyes looked at him, but that purple hide didn't even shift. Having lost the baby fat that had made him look so roly-poly, Icarus now looked more like a proper young dragon. Long sleek body, wings large enough hide a man completely…but just because he grew up didn't mean he had to act like it. Looking up as another group of dinosaurs soared by overhead he bugled his farewell to them. Laughter rang out and Gohan looked up to see his father walk towards him, wearing that distinctive orange _gi_.

"Looks like you loose again." he joked.

"But _otousan_, he could starve to death come winter!" Goku shook his head slightly and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You know, you're a lot like your _okaasan_ when you're worried or angry." Goku pointed out idly. Gohan frowned a little in confusion. Goku was becoming reflective lately and it was troubling. The last time his father got like this he died to save the Earth from Cell. Both his mother and Bulma said it was only because he was growing up so fast which many parents do from time to time. "It'll be alright. If he starts getting thin then you or me or even Goten can always take him to the hills around the palace to feed. The snows don't reach that far south and I'm sure that's where a few of our wild friends are headed. Now come on, breakfast is ready." The white domed house glowed in the early morning light. A field of dried brown grass that was an idyllic flowering meadow in the warmer seasons stretched out around it like a blemish. Icarus curled up on a bare spot of earth to warm himself in the sun. Goten bounced restlessly on the balls of his feet from his vantage point in the open door way, face lighting up when Gohan and Goku came into view.

"Come on!" he urged them. "What's taking so long?"

"You just want us to hurry up so you can eat." Gohan laughed. Goten stuck out his tongue in reply. A hand towel hit the nearly five year-old in the back of the head making him squeak and dash back inside. In the kitchen the table was nearly buried under the numerous dishes piled on it. Chi-Chi gave her youngest son a look promising a long lecture on proper behavior as she settled herself in her place at the big spacious table.

"Wow Chi-Chi! It looks great!" Goku praised. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"I bet you'd say the same thing even if I just threw a barely cooked boar on the table."

"And it'll still be better than anything I could make."

Gohan dug into his food, hoping that the sound of his chewing would drown out his parents. Seeing or hearing them get all mushy was just uncomfortable. It felt like he was intruding in on some private moment that he was supposed to be excluded from. Bulma found it funny. She too was uncomfortable whenever her parents got mushy around her. Then she married Vegeta and didn't find it so bad though she drew the line with them putting their hands on each other. According to her the same would happen to him once he found that special someone. Somehow he doubted that.

"Now Gohan," Chi-Chi began, "today's your first day of school. Mind you manners, have fun, and for _Kami's_ sake control that monstrous strength of yours! I don't want to hear how you tripped, hit your head against a wall, and break it like it was made of papier-mâché!"

"I'll do my best _okaasan_." he replied sheepishly.

"How come Gohan gets to go to school in the city and I don't!" Goten pouted.

"Because you have no self-control." Chi-Chi reasoned with him. "Not to mention you have a little trouble keeping secrets secret." Goten looked hurt. "Even Bulma is home schooling Trunks until he matures."

"But Trunks gets whatever he wants!" the Saiyan child cried out. "It's not fair!"

"Squirt, nothing in life is fair." Gohan pointed out.

xXx

Orange Star High was a gaudy peach stucco four story building sitting on a good acre of land located close to the heart of Satan City. Twenty-three hundred students walk its ceramic tiled halls during the school year whether they want to or not. It prided itself with excellent test scores, championship winning sports teams, and the rich and famous who were once students there themselves. Though used to catering to such exalted persons they were still decidedly unprepared for the arrival of the Prince of the East District himself. A few heads turned to get a look at the newcomer as he walked strait to the office not sure if it really was who they thought it was or if it was just some look-alike. The receptionist did a double take as he approached her, completely neglecting to put the coffee mug she was sipping from back on her desk. Really, some people just didn't know how to be discrete. Gohan didn't think he was that recognizable, especially when he wore such casual clothing as washed-out jeans and a deep blue polo.

"Hi." he greeted. "I'm a new student here. You wouldn't happen to know where I go to get my schedule, do you?"

"O-of course! Just one minute…" Quickly she disappeared down a short hallway. Not a moment later she reappeared with an elderly man in an old navy suit who had to be the principal.

"Welcome to Orange Star High young man!" he said warmly, shaking Gohan's hand enthusiastically. "It's a pleasure to have you."

"It's a pleasure to be had." Gohan replied graciously.

After going over the obligatory school rules and policy the principal took him on a grand tour of the school. By the time they finally ventured out of the office classes were already in session leaving halls all to themselves. Their footfalls echoed off the dirty checkered floors and reinforced concrete walls lined with brightly painted aluminum lockers. He could hear the teachers give lectures to their decidedly sedated students even though the doors were shut while the principal talked nonstop about the school. Finally they stopped outside a particular room. The principal told the Saiyan to wait before blatantly waltzing in, rudely interrupting the blond woman who was doing her best to engage her pupils. After getting everyone's attention he proudly announced that they had a new classmate. Gohan unconsciously took a deep breath and walked in. He got the feeling that the class had never been so animated before. All those sleepyheads suddenly snapped to attention so fast you would've thought they were in the army. No one dared to speak. Hell, he was certain none of them dared to even breathe. And sure enough in the third row from the back sat non other than Videl Satan who looked as though she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mr. Son here achieved a perfect score on his entrance exam." the principal stated proudly. "Many of you would do well to follow his example." He turned back to Gohan. "Please, sit where ever you'd like." Before the Saiyan could blink a blond girl who sat right next to Videl jumped up.

"There's an open seat here!" she called out. Being as polite as he was Gohan couldn't refuse her. Ignoring his better instincts which were currently screaming at him that this wouldn't end well he took up the girl's offer.

"Hi!" the girl chirped happily. "I'm Erasa!" Though the teacher had restarted her lesson for the period Erasa continued to talk to him. She reminded him of Mrs. Brief which put him at ease slightly. "So what's being a prince like?"

"It's a of work." he chuckled. "There's all kinds of duties you have to perform and attend boring meetings."

"But you still go to fancy parties, don't you?" Erasa asked. Gohan shook his head wistfully.

"Trust me, they're not as fun as they look on TV."

"You can say that again." Videl muttered darkly. Though dressed tomboyishly in leggings, fingerless gloves, and a shirt three sizes too big it suited her in some odd way.

"So where did you get your name?" the longhaired blond boy next to Videl asked. It was obvious that he spent hours working out at the gym. "It's pretty odd. Doesn't it mean 'rice' in the eastern dialect?"

"Sharpner!" Erasa hissed.

"It's the name of the old hermit who raised my father." Gohan told him. "He lived deep in the woods. One day he found my dad abandoned in the woods and just took him in despite the fact he didn't have much. 'Grandpa' Gohan died while my dad was still young." Sharpner looked taken aback.

"So, have you heard about the Gold Fighter?" Videl asked. Gohan blinked.

"Well yeah, it was all over the news."

"What's the Ox King doing about it?" she pressed.

"He can't really do anything about it." Gohan answered truthfully. "There are only so much resources at his disposal that he can't waste them on tracking down some mysterious vigilante."

"You think this guy is stronger than you dad Videl?" Erasa asked.

"I don't know what to think." she replied with a sigh. The Saiyan found himself intrigued. It was becoming apparent that Videl was just a conflicted teen trying to make sense of the world. Perhaps being widely known simply as Mr. Satan's daughter was what drove her to single-handedly take on the crime plaguing the city which made the news so often it was almost like the reporters were stalking her…

…but that attitude of hers still scared him slightly. It reminded him uncomfortably of his mother.

xXx

Gohan walked though the front door with a sigh. He had no idea school could be so tiring. No wonder so many of his classmates opted to nap during lectures. Still, he had fun. Erasa and Shaprner were nice and Videl was fairly sociable given the circumstances. The subject matter wasn't all that complex and P.E. was a breeze so long as he exercised that fine control over his _ki_ he worked so hard on. Goten nearly toppled his brother as he jumped on him excitedly causing the blue backpack to fall out of his hands. Goku smiled warmly at him from the couch. Chi-Chi walked over and kissed her eldest son on the cheek.

"So how was school?" she asked.

"I actually kind of liked it." His mother slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Must you sound so surprised? It's not like I'm asking you to save the world!"

xXx

Omake

"Gohan sure is sweet." Erasa said as she and Sharpner walked home with Videl after school. "How come you two have never spoken before? You two must see each other a lot…"

"You know I don't like pampered princes like him." Videl answered.

"For a pampered prince he sure is a cool, mellow, down-to-earth guy." Shapner observed.

"I dunno…there's something different about him…" Erasa abruptly stopped and grabbed her friend by the shoulders.

"Different is good." Videl gave her a no-nonsense look.

"Since you like him so much why don't you go out and date him? You've been practically hanging all over him since he sat down next to you." she said snippily before pressing forwards. The two blonds lingered back for a moment.

"You think she likes him?" Erasa asked.

"As in 'likes' him likes him? Videl Satan? No way! We're talking about a girl who'd sooner knee a guy in the groin than go out with him." Shapner replied, wincing in remembered pain from a particular incident way back when he had a crush on the feisty girl. It was funny how a low blow can cure you of being lovesick…

Translations:

_Otousan_- father

_Okaasan_- mother

_Kami_- god

_Ki_- energy

AN: Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Adjusting to school life was easier than the teenage Saiyan thought it would be. Erasa, Sharpner, and even the often standoffish Videl helped to integrate him into the student body. After a few days he was seen more as a nice polite guy whose mother was sending him off to school to make friends his own age than someone rich and powerful. There were a few whispers that the prince was really there to keep a close eye on the city for his grandfather the king but Videl, having seen his how caring and selfless as was first hand a number of times, quickly nipped that little rumor in the bud. According to the two blonds that was as friendly as the Satan girl ever got. They were actually surprised that Gohan got on her good side so fast. Apparently she tended to keep a close eye on the new guy as she always seemed to think they were up to something. But this was attributed to her community service and the fact that with her being Mr. Satan's daughter half the world was vying to use her to get closer to her father for better or worse. Being famous himself Gohan sympathized with her. It seemed like with each passing day he was becoming closer friends with the three teens. They talked happily with him, shared woes, and occasionally be reprimanded by their teacher, Miss Hamilton, for talking in class. For the first time in his life Gohan felt normal. Maybe Chi-Chi was right. Perhaps he really did need to socialize with people his own age…

"Hey prince-y!" Gohan blinked and turned around. Next to him he heard Erasa mutter an 'u-oh' under her breath. Videl briefly stopped in her attempts to pry Sharpner away from some poor flame haired girl. She was in a yellow dress so tight it was a wonder it didn't cut off her circulation. It was one of those times where the Saiyan was strongly reminded of some one he knew, in this case Yamcha with the way the blond was shamelessly flirting with the girl whether she liked it or not. A trio of what looked to be greasers strait out of an old sixties film strolled towards them in a way that screamed 'up to no good'.

"Can I help you?" he replied blandly. The guy in the middle drew himself up importantly.

"Yeah, there's a bit of a problem." the apparent leader announced in a throaty voice. "I don't have money to buy lunch, you see, and I've noticed that you've got a very nice watch there…" More out of instinct than anything else Gohan caught the hand that was reaching out for the gleaming silver watch.

"Sorry, but that's a gift from a friend." Furious, the guy swung at him wildly. Gohan simply sidestepped the blow. Next thing he knew the other two had joined in trying to hit the dexterous Saiyan. Though he didn't hit back the three greasers wound up punching themselves dumbly. Finally Gohan jumped out of the scrum as their furry turned in on each other. Eventually the three took their fight elsewhere, drawing the unwavering attention of a passing teacher. Videl laughed in a way that clearly said that she was just waiting for like this to happen to the trio. Erasa looked a little shocked. Sharpner looked at his new friend like he was one of the coolest people he'd ever met.

"Dude," Sharpner breathed, "that was awesome."

"No it wasn't!" Erasa squeaked. "Now Gohan's gonna be in trouble! That one guy's dad is a part of the Red Shark Gang!"

"Please," Videl snorted, "small time thugs like the Red Shark Gang can't possibly touch Gohan. He's a prince." Erasa didn't look very reassured. Gohan suddenly got the feeling that he was going to hear about this later.

xXx

"Mr. Son, the principal would like to see you in his office." Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner visibly tensed. With it being so close to the end of the day Gohan packed up his things and headed down to the office, giving his worried friends a comforting smile. He was confronted with a shaken receptionist who directed him to have a seat. Some minutes later the principal came out of his office, giving him a brief view of the three greasers and what had to be their fathers, with a slight frown on his whiskered face.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your studies young man but I'm afraid we have to have a little chat concerning an incident that occurred during lunch between yourself and three other lads." he said somberly. "As our policy concerning such…physical encounters we've called your parents and they should be here shortly. If you could just sit over there and write down you side of the story I'd appreciate it. Hopefully we'll get you out of here soon so you can go enjoy your weekend."

Gohan did as he was told. Quickly writing down the series of events he turned it over to the edgy receptionist and resigned himself to waiting nervously. He found himself sitting there in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs going over all the worst-case scenarios he could imagine. Many of them included an enraged Chi-Chi blowing a gasket. His dad would have his work cut out for him trying to keep her in check so she wouldn't kill anyone. It's not that he hated his parents or anything, quite the opposite in fact, it was just that nothing was ever simple with them. But it wasn't their fault. Really, it was no one's fault. The Son family was simply anything but normal. Though the Brief family probably had them beat by a mile with all the science and inventing they do. Abruptly the bell rang, signaling the end of class, making him nearly jump out of his skin. A flood of students flowed out into the halls in a race to leave campus. No more than a minute later Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl came barging into the office. Gohan blinked.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Why do you think?" Erasa exclaimed. "To back you up of course!"

"Yeah! We won't let them do this to you!" Sharpner proclaimed. "You're one of the coolest people I've ever met!" Videl, looking a bit flustered for some reason, remained silent. Abruptly the office door violently swung open. Chi-Chi marched in wearing a blue dress suit and clutching her bag as though it had insulted her. Almost timidly Goku followed in her wake dressed considerably more casually than his feisty wife. Luckily Goten wasn't there, likely dropped off at Capsule Corp and good thing too considering how bad as things could be. Like a party host the principal greeted them warmly and showed them to his office.

"This isn't going to end well…" Gohan moaned.

"Don't worry!" Erasa chirped encouragingly. "I'm sure those goons can't do anything! The evidence is stacked against them!"

"That's not what I'm worried about." the Saiyan mumbled into his hands. Sharpner gave his friend a confused look.

"What?" Gohan sighed and looked up at them.

"To put it simply my mother is the only person in the universe who my father is afraid of. And for good reason too." Videl's eyes widened.

"Of course! She's one of the best female martial artists around!"

"With a temper to match." the teenaged Saiyan added dryly.

"But she's wearing stilettos!" Sharpner pointed out. "How can anyone fight in stilettos?" Right on cue a muffled shout sounded from inside the principal's office. They could hear things being banged around like loose change in a dryer. The door flew open under an avalanche of bodies. One of the greasers' fathers pointed the switchblade in his hand at the small furious woman bearing down on him as though she were a wolf cornering a hare.

"Get back!" he warned. "you've no idea who you're messing with lady! I'm a part of the Red Shark Gang!"

"I don't care who you are or who you work for!" Chi-Chi growled. "No one threatens my family!" With a grunt she picked the man off the ground and hurled him into the wall by the stunned teens. He didn't move. Neither did the other fathers and their misguided sons. Taking several deep calming breaths Chi-Chi turned to her son with a cheerful expression on her face. "How was you day dear?"

"Fine." Gohan replied, all too aware of the strange look his friends were giving him. Goku checked to make sure the thrown man was still breathing before turning to the shell-shocked principal.

"Sorry about that." the older Saiyan apologized.

"Oh no!" the principal quickly waved him off. "It's perfectly fine! He did harass you and pull out that knife!"

"We should get back to the palace." Chi-Chi commented idly. "Your poor grandfather is up to his neck in paperwork…"

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"Oh that's right! You don't know, do you? We're to hold the Yuletide Ball this year!" she answered excitedly. Dread ran through Gohan. The Yuletide Ball was an annual party where politicians and rulers around the world gathered to celebrate the Christmas season which served to hammer home the idea of world unity whether they liked someone or not. But to Gohan it meant a whole lot more. Every politician will bring their daughters or granddaughters and try to pair them up with him for one reason or another. He would be forced to entertain the girls, even dance if they so wished, while his mother sat back and contemplated the match. Luckily Chi-Chi barely tolerated the other politicians as they tended to be power hungry, money-grubbing sleazebags which would make her think they just wanted their daughter or granddaughter married off to Gohan just for the power or money they could get in return. Goku didn't like it because he would be forced to wear some uncomfortable suit and dance with his wife for hours on end. Goten didn't like it because it meant having to put up with strangers pinching his cheeks. Sometimes the teenage Saiyan would luck out and be allowed to not attend the ball. Not this year.

"Oh, that's nice…" Gohan replied unconvincingly. He looked to his father pleadingly. Goku shrugged and mouthed 'I'm sorry' back.

"Mrs. Son?" Videl spoke up. "I'll have to call this in to the police. Would you like to press charges?"

"No, that's quite alright. I'm sure they were just having a bad day. Besides, we should really get going." Chi-Chi gave a small squeal. "Its so nice that Gohan's finally making friends his own age!" Resigned, Gohan followed his parents out to the car with a bad feeling. It could be anything; the Yuletide Ball, his friends now thinking he was weird, those gangsters seeking retribution…he sighed.

'_I hate my life sometimes…'_

xXx

Omake

Videl sighed as she walked home. The cops took longer than she would've liked to write up the incident and question the goons who had the nerve to try to attack one of the most influential people in the world. Of course the principal was asked for a statement which took a while as he couldn't write important things down without his special pen. But one thing stood out in her mind. Chi-Chi. That woman really was something else. Now she saw why Gohan tended to do as she said. She wasn't someone you messed with unless you knew what you were doing. What would possess someone as nice as Goku to marry such a woman? Then again, what would've possessed her now deceased mother to marry someone as egotistic as her father? However Videl tried she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was different with that family. Like really different. Maybe it was just because they were so eccentric.

"Earth to Videl!" Erasa practically shouted in her ear.

"What?" Videl snapped.

"Man girl! You were really zoning out! Care to tell us what's on your mind?"

"Nothing much. Just thinking that Gohan's family is a bit weird is all."

"I'll say!" Sharpner joined in. "His mother is hardcore! I wish my mother was so cool!" The two girls gave him a look but didn't say anything.

"You know, Gohan's pretty well adjusted all considering." Erasa observed. "Being rich and famous, having people either want to date you or kill you, and having such an uptight mom…"

"Sounds a little like Videl." Sharpner pointed out.

"I meant weird as in suspicious." Videl growled. Sharpner sighed.

"You're still at that phase! Come on! Gohan's cool!"

"Are you sure you don't 'like him' like him?" Erasa asked.

"Of course I am!" With that the Satan girl marched a head angrily.

'_Of all the nerve!'_

AN: An so things are becoming complicated for poor Gohan…I'm so mean! Remember to review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In hind sight it probably wasn't the best idea he ever had. But at that point in time he really wasn't thinking. Chi-Chi was having a field day planning for the Yuletide Ball. With Bulma at her side the two women set out to create a night like no other. Commandeering one of the conference rooms just a few doors down from the Ox King's office they poured over books loaded with design idea and the latest in fashion. The Son boys stayed well away knowing that being in the wrong place at the right time could get them roped into the party planning. So Gohan decided to just leave the palace until things were somewhat back to normal. Flying around in that dark blue _gi_ as a Super Saiyan he was just wondering around like some nomad. It didn't occur to him that the ever vigilant media might catch him on tape but then again the last place one would look for a mysterious vigilante was up in the sky. Icarus flew along side him, whirling and diving about his lifetime friend playfully. Though hardly riveting it was certainly better than hiding in some obscure corner of the palace. Unconsciously he meandered toward Satan City. Maybe it was out of habit. Maybe something drew him there. But what ever it was he had no idea.

An explosion reverberated throughout the area. Icarus cried out in alarm. Car alarms went off. People screamed as they took cover from an invisible foe. A sizable black cloud issued from the heart of the city. That was no homemade bomb concocted by smalltime criminals. Hiding behind Icarus' bulk they flew in for a closer look. It was an office building. Glass of shattered windows glittered on the asphalt like confetti. Panicked people rushed out of the unstable building as more people gathered around to see what was going on. In the distance sirens blared. A couple of figures abruptly stepped from the wreckage. Two men strapped into some sort of mechanized suits. It was like something out of a movie. One of them raised their arms and blasted the area with small explosions. Gohan felt his blood freeze. Though minuet he still felt it. _Ki_. How was this possible? _Ki_ could only be harnessed and controlled with great discipline which he highly doubted the two goons happily destroying the better half of a city block possessed. Hell, it took him months to learn to harness and control his own _ki_ and even if it was shoddy compared to Piccolo or his father. Numbly he watched as a parade of police cruisers and armored S.W.A.T. vans set up a perimeter. Dutifully they ushered bystanders to safety while shotguns and assault rifles were leveled at the miscreants.

"This is the Satan City Police Department!" one officer announced through a megaphone. "Drop you weapons and put your hand up!" The two men laughed.

"Just try and stop us!" one dared. Before the cops could respond his partner blew up one of the police cruisers. Luckily the cops were able to scramble out of harms way. Then a familiar yellow jetcopter descended onto the scene. Gohan's heart dropped as Videl hopped out amid relieved cheers.

"Alright you two! The jig is up!" she barked at them in a deadly tone that could've rivaled his mother's.

"Ooo, I'm so scared!" he joked. "Please don't slap me! I'll do anything!" Videl growled at the jibe and fell into an offensive stance. Gohan's heart stopped.

'_Crap!'_ As though seeing it in slow motion he saw mouthy one's partner raise his arm. Before he could think twice Gohan raced to Videl's aid. She may be stronger than her phony father but she was still no match for a _ki_ blast, no matter how weak. With practiced ease he caught the ball of _ki_ and snuffed it out. Stunned faces stared dumbly at him for a moment.

"W-wha…h-how…?" Videl sputtered. The goons shared a look.

"Damn it! I thought that old guy said we'd have no problems with these key suits!"

"You're just doing it wrong!" his companion said. "Here, watch." He shot another _ki_ blast at the Saiyan but it was just as effective as his partner's. Before Gohan could question them about the suits and the old guy they were talking about the pair made a break for it, gliding off the ground slightly like a hovercar.

"Get back here!" Videl ordered as she took off after them. Sighing, the 'Gold Fighter' followed suit. They wove through side streets and back alleys knocking over trash cans. Finally they ran into a dead end. Stalking the two as if she were a cat after its prey the Satan girl cracked her knuckles.

"Think you're so tough girly?" one roared defiantly. "Then come and get some!"

"Don't!" Gohan called out. But she didn't listen and launched herself at the crooks. Thankfully Icarus swooped down and held her back by grabbing a mouthful of her shirt. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"But out buddy!" she snarled. The Saiyan could feel his patience running out. Wordlessly he ran up and hit the two crooks in the gut, knocking them out. Blue eyes glared heatedly as the unconscious duo fell limply to the ground.

"What's your deal?" he growled out.

"It's none of your business, damn it!" Videl shouted back furiously, hitting the dragon in the nose and making him let go of her in surprise. "Why the hell do you care so much about my well being? Why don't you care about all the innocent people these two were victimizing? Is this all just a game to you?" A ripping sound echoed sharply about the alley. Videl's eyes widened with disbelief. Gohan felt something twitch behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know that his tail grew back. Perfect. Just perfect.

"It shouldn't have to be my job to baby-sit you people!" he snapped. "I've sacrificed my childhood to protect you all from intergalactic overlords and bio-androids! Isn't that enough for you?" Out of nowhere a fist punched him in the side, sending him crashing into a rusting dumpster. Once his world stopped wavering he found Seventeen crouched over him with that damn smirk of his in place.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady!" the android tisked. "Didn't you mother raise you better than that?" That did it. Before Seventeen could blink the Saiyan was on him. The android took to the sky but Gohan persisted. He could hear Icarus squawk worriedly as kicks and jabs connected with the blue-eyed cyborg. Naturally Seventeen hit back. Their battle spanned across the skies taking them far from Satan City limits. Anyone driving or flying by would've only seen a series of explosions going off and steered cleared away thinking the military was doing some sort of training. Things were starting to get really out of hand when Sixteen and Piccolo stepped in between the two.

"Easy kid. Breath. Clear your mind." the Namekian instructed his old student.

"That's enough Seventeen!" Sixteen told him firmly. "It's over!"

"No it's not!" he snapped. "We're just getting started!" Without warning Sixteen backhanded the other android, making that head of silky black hair snap to the side.

"If it is a fight you want then fight me." that monotone voice stated almost challengingly. For a long moment they just stared at each other. Slowly Seventeen backed off. Giving the teenage Saiyan a hard look he took off, probably running to his sister as he often did when he got caught up in a mess of his own making. Perhaps Eighteen could talk some sense into him. Silently Sixteen took off as well in the direction of West City. Gohan looked at his old mentor uneasily.

"_Gomenasai_." A clawed green hand gripped his shoulder in reassurance.

"It's not your fault. You've been under some stress lately. But the important thing is that you stayed in control. You're _ki_ only flared up slightly. A few years ago you would've demolished an entire city block if your temper got the best of you. Besides, that girl needed a wakeup call." Piccolo shook his head. "And here I thought your _okaasan_ was bad…"

xXx

Chi-Chi wasn't necessarily happy with her eldest son when he came home. The small fiasco was all over the news. On the flipside the cameras didn't get a good enough glimpse of his tail to know that it was there though this came as little comfort to the ferocious dainty woman that was standing before him with her hands on her hips in a way that spoke of unspeakable punishment. Goten looked on, concerned for his big brother. Goku stood next to Gohan who was partially blamed if only for being his father. The Ox King, unfortunately, wasn't able to attend the impromptu family meeting due to mounds of paperwork that needed attention thanks in part to the upcoming Yuletide Ball. Bulma had left for home some time ago by some stroke of luck on her part otherwise she would've surely been included although who's side she'd have been on was anyone's guess. Likely Chi-Chi's if she valued her life…

"I can't believe that my own son would be so rude to such a nice girl like that!" she shouted. The teenage Saiyan didn't know if he should be relived that his mother was overlooking his tail or not.

"But-" Gohan began only to be cut off by his mother.

"Do you have any idea how horribly she must feel right now?" Chi-Chi demanded.

"_Okaasan_, she was-" he tried again.

"She was trying to help!"

"That doesn't mean that she can just run around taking down armed felons like that!" the teenage Saiyan managed to get out. She gasped.

"Don't you raise you voice to me like that!"

"Chi-Chi," Goku said soothingly, "don't you think you're overreacting a little? Videl was saying mean things to him."

"That doesn't make it okay for him to yell back at her! It's perfectly natural for a woman to be a little irritable when they have no control over the situation! Do you know what it's like to feel helpless, powerless?" Both Gohan and Goku's heads jerked at that. Truthfully they did know what it was like. So did Piccolo, Vegeta, and the others. However, instead of giving into despair they kept on fighting and saw things through to the end. It just never occurred to them that Chi-Chi felt that way too. Is that what she felt when her son and husband went off to save the world? Is that why she hated it when they did? Goku approached his wife.

"Chi-Chi, I had no idea…" She stepped back, dark eyes suspiciously shiny.

"What am I supposed to feel every time you leave, knowing that it might be the last I ever see of you? Did you think I was being some selfish, overbearing-" Goku grabbed her arms to prevent her from backing away further.

"No, not at all. I know you were worried but I just didn't think…" Silently Gohan grabbed Goten and let them be alone, cold guilt settling into the bottom of his stomach.

"_Oniisan_, are you still in trouble?" Goten asked.

"_Hai_. Big trouble."

xXx

Omake

Videl laid on her queen-sized bed with her head buried in her pillow. The curtains were closed engulfing the usually bright white room in a veil of gloom befitting her sour mood. Still sweating from a vigorous workout she stared listlessly at the neon numbers flashing on the clock sitting on her nightstand. Clothes, junk food wrappers, and newspapers littered the floor around the bed. She had been meaning to clean it up for a few days now but just didn't have the time…

"Videl!" her father's concerned voice shouted from the other side of her door followed by a series of booming knocks. "Come talk to me sweetie!" Begrudgingly she got up and let him in. He looked like he had run across their huge mansion and realized that he probably did just that. Hercule gasped at the state of her room.

"I'll clean it up later." she told him.

"Nonsense! No daughter of mine will toil in such filth! How dare that punk do that to you! Doesn't he know who he's messing with? Things were just fine before he showed up! He's been nothing but problems for us!"

"You're the problem!" she shouted at him. The door slammed shut, cracking the frame in the process.

"Videl!" She ignored him and went about cleaning up her pigsty.

'_Maybe the Gold Fighter has a point…'_

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Gi_- uniform worn when training in martial arts.

_Okaasan_- mother

_Oniisan_- older brother

_Gomenasai_- I'm sorry

_Hai_- yes

AN: Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The sun was harsh, beating down on his body relentlessly as the burning sands of the Diablo Desert slowly cooked his back. High above in the clear shocking azure sky he watched idly as Goku trained Goten in the finer points of _ki_ blasts. Though his eyes were on the lesson taking place hundreds of feet in the air his mind was as far away as possible. His little fiasco with Videl had weighed on his conscious all night long. It didn't matter how much he twisted or turned in bed the image of her staring at him in shock like a rabbit surprised by a wolf remained. He didn't realize that he could be so terrifying when angry. Sure, Krillin had mentioned it from time to time, often joking about him 'going ape' as it were, but Krillin tended to be a bit of a coward in the first place. It didn't take much to scare him. Yelling at the girl didn't help matters. It wasn't her fault, she was simply trying to help. _Kami_, his self control wasn't slipping was it? Because that would be a disaster just waiting to happen. He'd kill himself before anything like what had happened at the Cell Game occurred ever again. If it did…Gohan sighed and resisted the urge to just burrow himself deep in the ever shifting sands and out of existence. His stupidity and recklessness was going to get someone killed, someone like Videl. It seemed as though his involvement was only making matters worse in Satan City. Gracelessly Goten plopped down on the dune next to his older brother panting exhaustedly. Goku landed next to him, chuckling good-naturedly.

"You're doing great!" he praised.

"But Trunks is farther along than I am!" Goten whined. As good of friends as the two youngsters were, they could be as competitive as their fathers.

"Trunks is a full year older than you are." Goku explained. "Besides, knowing Vegeta he probably pushes Trunks to his limits on a daily basis whether Bulma likes it or not. Your _okaasan_ would kill me if I even think about doing something like that!" Goten couldn't help but laugh. "You're next Gohan!" Gohan blinked.

"But isn't Gohan too old for training?" he heard his little brother ask innocently. Goku laughed and ruffled his youngest son's wild hair.

"Goten, no one is too old to better themselves. That's how life is. We live, we learn, and we make the best of things." He turned to his eldest. "Ready?" Hesitantly, Gohan obeyed and followed his father into the air. Was Goku disappointed in him? Was this some sort of punishment? But he didn't look angry. And he'd seen Goku angry before, that cold feralness glinting in those normally warm dark eyes like a caged animal looking out at the world which seemed to freeze the blood in the veins of the one on the receiving end of his furry. Noticing his son's trepidation he offered him a carefree grin that looked more mischievous than it should.

"What are you up to?" Gohan asked uneasily.

"You'll see." Suddenly a fist was digging its way into his gut. All the air rushed out of his lungs in a pained grunt. For a moment the world wavered before it snapped back into focus with striking vividness just in time to see another fist rushing towards his head. Instinct kicked in. Without thinking he ducked and kicked out at his father. Goku caught it, grinning like a fiend. Gohan blinked, now thoroughly confused.

"What…?"

"Just let loose!" Goku replied. "Trust me!" Gohan did trust him, with his life. But he was still hesitant. To drop all restraint may allow his volatile _ki_ to run rampant. That was one thing he could not allow at any cost. His power seemed to be more of a curse than a blessing. Surely after all these years his father knew of the dangers. Yet here he was, practically commanding him to let all that hard-earned control slip away. Goku must've sensed this for he looked back at his son with patience and understanding usually reserved to coaching one of his sons through something that was hard or difficult. "Look Gohan," he began, "you're more like your _okaasan_ than you realize. You two are so concerned about doing things properly, maintaining control, making those around you happy that you neglect yourselves. It puts pressure on you and that pressure builds until it just blows out then you blame yourself. That's not healthy for you or anyone around you. Both of you need to relax and just be yourselves. Now I'm not just saying that you're the only ones, pressure gets to us all every once in a while. Remember how Piccolo used to be snappy all the time?" The teenage Saiyan couldn't help but smile. Oh, he remembered alright. He used to be afraid of the stern Namekian. And Piccolo's little boot camp from hell didn't exactly help; getting attacked from all angles, being thrown of cliffs, having to survive on his own with little more than the shirt off his back for six strait months…but after some time he realized that not only was the Namek actually concerned about the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa but he never had a friend before. Gradually Gohan got closer and closer to him and came to not mind the blunt, snappy attitude. Though Piccolo didn't show it Gohan's companionship really meant something to him. It wasn't until when Nappa tried to kill Gohan that they both realized how such close friends they became. "As vital as self-control is, learning to let go is just as important. Now, let's have some fun!"

"_Arigatou_ _otousan_." Gohan said as he slipped into a defensive stance. Goku gave him a mischievous look.

"Don't thank me just yet."

xXx

Gradually his mind surfaced to consciousness, head feeling fuzzy with grogginess. Sounds invaded his ears that felt unusually sensitive. A light touch landed on his shoulder and shook him with a firmer pressure. All he wanted was to re-submerge into warm blissful darkness however that increasingly insistent touch refused him. Reluctantly dark eyes opened. For a moment the light streaming through the open windows of his room blinded him and pulled out a disgruntled moan from his throat. Once Gohan's vision focused all of his sluggishness evaporated like water in a barren desert. Bulma, Videl, and Hercule were standing there. In his room. It took his mind a moment to process the information along with the fact that he was lounging only in a pair of slacks. This was a dream, right? Because this was just too weird to be real. Without warning Trunks and Goten ran in and slammed into him giggling madly and inadvertently aggravating the few aches and scrapes from sparring with his father earlier and making his back throb from when his father had 'accidentally' ripped off his tail. Chi-Chi popped her head in curiously. Spotting the stacks of finished paperwork on his dresser that he took on that morning to help lighten his grandfather's workload she systematically scooped them up and shooed away the young Saiyan duo stating that Gohan was too busy to play. No wonder he was exhausted. It made him wonder how his grandfather did it.

"Hey sleepyhead." Bulma greeted cheerfully, musing his messy black hair. A great yawn took hold of him and he stretched out languidly. Muscles comprising that athletic body undulated smoothly under peachy skin scattered with pale scars and a light covering of chest hair. Hastily he pulled on the red shirt lying neglectfully next to him. Videl stared at him for a moment with a in her eyes that he could not identify. It only served to set him on edge though for some reason, as unnerving as it was, he liked it which disturbed him greatly . Then her eyes fell on a familiar pile of dirty dark blue cloth. She scowled at him. Somehow Gohan reframed from flinching or betraying any signs of guilt. Great, now she was suspicious. He had the feeling that their rocky relationship was about to get a lot rockier.

"What's going on?" he asked thickly.

"Well," Bulma began, "Mr. Satan here dropped by Capsule Corp. this morning with those strange devices that those goons, apparently members of the Red Shark Gang who aren't very forthcoming about where they got the things, used to tear up downtown Satan City for examination. I took a look at them and I have to admit that these things are pretty impressive. Basically it's an amplifier which helps to focus energy into attacks. They're made of pretty common materials so it's clear that whoever made them is no Gero. But I think I've found a clue that could lead us to whoever it is that's behind this." She thrusted a small plastic bag into his hand. Inside was a single microchip that looked to have been barbarically torn out from the bits of wires still attached branching out like arms. Stamped proudly in the middle was a symbol, _tsuru_.

"It's new to me." he muttered. Bulma stomped her foot frustratedly.

"Shoot! I was hoping you might recognize it! It looks familiar but I can't remember why!"

"What does it mean anyway?" Hercule asked curiously.

"Crane." Gohan answered as he handed the bag back. Bulma stiffened. Videl perked up.

"Hey, isn't that one of the old martial art schools?" Videl asked. "If I remember right some of their students competed in the old _Tenka'ichi Budokai_."

"So you've been reading up on your old man's accomplishments again have you?" Hercule chuckled proudly. "I'm afraid you need to do more than read if you ever want to surpass me!"

"Bulma?" Gohan inquired worriedly. Her shoulders were shaking slightly. Suddenly she turned on her heel and marched off yelling for Goku who came staggering into view wrestling an energetic Trunks and Goten.

"What's up?" he asked cheerfully as he pinned the two down single-handedly.

"Tell me, does this look familiar to you?" she demanded, shoving the bagged microchip into his face. He looked thoughtfully at it for a moment.

"I think that's the Crane Hermit's insignia." he said. "Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu used to be students of his until they discovered how diabolical he was. Roshi and him have been rivals starting way back when they were students themselves under Mutaito. Haven't seen or heard of him and his brother Tao since the twenty-third _Tenka'ichi Budokai_." Goku cried out as Bulma hit him over the head.

"You mean that creepy old guy and that cyborg who wanted to kill you for defeating Tao and disfiguring him? The same two who you humiliated in front of the world?"

"Yeah, those two. Why?" It looked like the scientist was going to skin him but she stepped back and took several deep breaths.

"Goku," she started slowly, "that microchip is from one of those _ki_ suits that those goons used to terrorize Satan City yesterday. That means that Shen is the one who made those suits. That means that once again a psychopath is creating a path of destruction to lure you out and kill you for simply being yourself! Again!" There was a pregnant pause.

"Again?" Goku finally spoke up warily. "Man, this is ridiculous! What's with people trying to kill me for protecting innocent people way back when I was Gohan's age? Do they realize how old I am now? This is just sad…"

"Wait, this has happened before?" Videl inquired.

"That's not important!" Bulma brushed off the inquiry. "What's important is finding these two nutcases!"

"How?" Hercule asked.

"Why ask me?" she cried out angrily. "Does it look like I have all the answers?" Once more she calmed herself down. "How about you start by looking into the criminal underground of Satan City since that seems to be ground zero." Bulma suggested helpfully.

"That's it?" Videl blurted in outrage. "I don't believe it! You people obviously know more than you're letting on!" The scientist gave the girl an icy stare.

"Believe me, you know as much as we do at the moment. While you're at it maybe you should work on that attitude." Bulma told her evenly. "No wonder the Gold Fighter snapped at you." she added quietly. Hercule began a tirade about how that boy had no right to treat his daughter that way, let alone be anywhere near her, but was cut off by Videl storming off and leaving her father scrambling after her. "That girl is a real piece of work. Nice, but needs to learn to hold that tongue of hers." Bulma admitted. "Reminds me of your mother." Blue eyes gave the Saiyan teen a hard look.

"What?" Gohan asked. Bulma quickly looked away.

"Nothing."

xXx

Omake

Videl stared out the jetcopter window watching the clouds and landscape fly by. Her father was still ranting about how despicable the Gold fighter was but ignored him. For some reason she just couldn't get that image of Gohan out of her mind. Okay, so maybe Erasa was right. Maybe Gohan was good-looking, more so than most of the guys at school. But still. It wasn't as though she'd never seen a guy shirtless before. In fact half the men at her father's gym refused to wear one as they worked out hoping that their bulging muscles would attract a pretty face. Gohan's muscles didn't look bloated though, like someone just filled them near bursting with silicone, and was no where near as hairy as those burly apes. But those scars…they looked old. And there were quite a few of them. She knew his life wasn't easy with being a prince and all but it made her wonder if there was something more to it. Especially with that pile of dark blue lying on the floor of his room and the way Bulma and Goku were acting. If there was one thing Videl couldn't stand was secrets it was lies.

'_I'll find you out Gohan if it's the last thing I do.'_

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Kami_- god

_Okaasan_- mother

_Otousan_- father

_Arigatou_- thank you

_Tenka'ichi Budokai_- world martial arts tournament.

_Tsuru_- crane

AN: Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

To say things were a little tense between Gohan and Videl at school the next day would be an understatement. If Videl was scowling at him with suspicion before, she was now glaring heatedly at him with great cynicism. From the way she was looking at him you'd think that he just committed the crime of the century. Erasa and Sharpner were pretty confounded. They tried to coax what was going on out of her but she blatantly ignored them. The other students in the class wisely decided to keep well away from the Satan girl, many knowing firsthand what happens when you get on her bad side. If Miss Hamilton noticed she didn't show it and merely continued to go over different types of poems which many of them were positive they would never need to know unless they planned on running a bookstore or library. So the teenage Saiyan concentrated on the lesson fervently hoping that by ignoring her Videl would simmer down. But Erasa had other plans…

"Oh my!" the blond girl gasped suddenly. That small breathy exclamation was enough to tear his attention from the finer points of hiku. Sharpner jumped on the distraction, practically dying of boredom.

"What?" Wordlessly she pointed to a picture in the magazine she was looking through under the cover of her desk. It was Android Seventeen lounging on some beach, shirtless, and shimmering with suntan lotion. Sixteen could be seen in the background, also shirtless, nearly covered in small birds with a miniscule gentle smile on his normally hard face. Videl snorted.

"So?" Erasa looked at her as if she just grew another head.

"'So?' How can you look at that and be all dullsville about it?" she asked incredulously. "I swear sometimes that you don't have hormones! Surely there's one guy that…" Erasa trailed off, eye widening.'

"What?" Videl prompted suspiciously.

"You have a thing for the Gold Fighter, don't you?" For a minute it looked like Videl was going to faint from disbelief.

"Excuse me?" she choked out.

"Yeah! Why else would you be so fixated on finding out who he is?" While it was true that she had vowed to find out whoever the Gold Fighter was, the general assumption was that the Satan girl didn't like it that someone else was horning in on her gig. After all, she had a tendency to deck anyone that treated her like some damsel in distress. That was what happened to all the unlucky guys that tried to win her over.

"Because he could be a fraud?" Videl shot back venomously. "Because he's making matters worse?"

"Worse? If it weren't for him you'd be dead!" Sharpner pointed out.

"I don't need saving! I can handle myself just fine!" the Satan girl growled back in a tone that promised pain if the conversation were to continue. For the sake of self preservation they dropped it. Gohan couldn't help but wonder what on Earth would make the girl so independent, so vicious, so stubborn.

Throughout the day the teenage Saiyan had the distinct impression of being stalked, as in stalked by a sabertooth who saw him as a potential meal. Erasa continuously tried to get Videl to talk but had little success. Those burning blue eyes feigned fascination in whatever the teacher was saying and not a single syllable of recognition for her blond friend was uttered. So Erasa turned to doing her nails, unknowingly torturing Gohan's delicate nose with the noxious fumes of the nail polish. Sharpner distracted himself from the teacher's boring lesson by passing notes back and forth with Angela, a voluptuous girl with thick auburn hair sitting in the row in front of them. Clearly he was trying to score a date but by the look on his face each time he read her reply it was obvious that she wasn't biting. The moment the lunchtime bell rang Videl leapt up and dragged the two blonds off somewhere. Knowing that he wasn't invited by the dark-haired girl's mannerisms Gohan simply opted to have lunch alone on the roof. Alas, he didn't even reach the stairwell when three familiar greasers blocked his path.

"Hello princey." the one in the middle greeted with forced politeness. Gohan sighed.

"Can't you guys wait until after I eat?" he asked in a pleading tone. Though used to eating small amounts of food when in public, something Chi-Chi had forced her sons and husband to do as to maintain the image of a semi normal family, he liked to eat as much as he could when given the chance. Such as now since Videl had dragged Sharpner and Erasa off to _Kami_ knows where. It was the chance to stuff his gut so that it didn't rumble or cause him discomfort during his remaining classes. The three gave him a bewildered look before regaining their tough guy composure.

"We're just delivering a message."

"From…" he prompted.

"The Red Shark Gang!" was his enraged answer. "You better watch your step! We got a new powerful ally!"

"The same 'ally' that supplied you guys with those gadgets to terrorize downtown over the weekend? This 'ally' of your's sounds more like a terrorist. How can that possibly benefit you, or anyone else for that matter? For all you know he'll rat you out when things turn sour. Then you'll be facing more than simple robbery charges. Or maybe he's just taking over and pointing you guys in a new direction." They looked at him blankly. Obviously they didn't think much about it. "Anyway, thanks for the warning. I'll be sure to have my little brother check under the bed before he goes to sleep." With that he proceeded to the privacy of the roof, leaving disbelieving faces in his wake. Maybe now he'll get some peace and quiet for a change…

xXx

"Don't you think you're getting a little carried away?" Videl turned to face Erasa as they neared the front gates of Satan Manor. Sharpner heaved a sigh as he set down the two bulging backpacks he was carrying and took a breather. The Satan girl shifted her own hefty bag into a more comfortable position, giving her blond female friend a pointed look.

"What do you mean?" she replied. Okay, so maybe checking out just about every book she could find in the library about the old _Tenka'ichi Budokai_ and legendary martial arts masters was a bit of an undertaking. And maybe having her two friends help her carry the things to her house was a little inconsiderate. But it wasn't like she was going to make them help her read through them. Neither of the blonds liked to read if they could help it. They probably would've looked over things they might've seen as minor when it could've been key evidence anyway.

"Well, I know Gohan isn't your average teen and has his share of secrets but he's a prince. You know how dirty politics can get. Just the least bit unsightly thing and all of the sudden you're public enemy number one. And aren't we all entitled to have secrets? This is violating his privacy big time. You're treating him like a criminal, like he just killed someone." Erasa received a pair of surprised looks. It wasn't often that she said something so intellectual, something so considerate. Most of the time she was your average teen who like nothing more than shopping and cute guys.

"But what if he isn't the person we think he is?" Videl countered. "What if he is a criminal? How would it make you feel if he did something wrong, something bad knowing you could've prevented it? I'm lied to all the time Erasa." she explained. "People want to get near me because of my dad or my money and not for all the right reasons. They lie, cheat, and steal from me and I'm sick of it! I'm not some stepping stone! I'm no one's puppet! My whole life is just one big chaotic mess that I can't even tell if it's real or not. Can't I at least know for sure that my friends are real?" Erasa was silent. Suddenly there was a loud pop and the sound of breaking glass. Instantly Videl took off through the manor gates, leaving Erasa stranded on the sidewalk. Sharpner gave the blond girl a look.

"Think you can carry your own bag now?" Erasa gasped.

"But I don't look good when I sweat!" Videl's feet pounded against the gravel drive winding through the immaculate lawn. The front doors were open ajar and a window looked to have been blown out. Adrenaline rushed through her system as she charged through to the grand foyer. Her father was crouched behind an upturned table. A woman with frizzy brown hair in a designer jogging suit she recognized as one her father had cavorted with a few months ago before dumping her for a younger woman loomed over him carrying an assault rifle. A pair of anthropomorphic tigers in yellow and green _gis_ flanked her looking eager to fight.

"You pig!" the woman screeched. "Thought you could have your way with me then throw me out like a damn dog! Well guess again! My new man has bigger balls than you! Real ambition! It won't be long before he has the whole world under his thumb! Now that's a man!"

"Get out of here!" Videl demanded. Erasa and Sharpner came jogging up behind her wondering if they should call the cops. They weren't too sure if their feisty friend could take all three on especially since one of them was packing heat. The woman snorted contemptibly.

"Don't make me laugh! What can a little girl like you possibly do? Throw a tantrum? Lock yourself into your room? Spend all of daddy's money?" Growling, Videl charged. The two flunkies intercepted her before she could make it to the vengeful woman. Though big and muscular they were not the most agile of fighters. Easily she dodged their punches and swept one off his feet, sending him crashing to the opulent marble floor. His partner doubled his efforts and managed to corner the Satan girl. Though his roundhouse kick missed it did quite a bit of damage to the wall behind her. Knowing that his friend needed back up Sharpner jumped into the fray and tackled the fallen feline back to the ground. Erasa made a mad dash to the phone sitting just feet away on an ornate buffet table. Twelve inches of cold steel quickly changed her mind.

'_No! I'm too young and beautiful to die!'_ A resounding boom and small earthquake made everyone pause. Through the open double doors they saw two figures wrestling in the new small crater in the lawn. One was thrown off and landed just feet from the front stoop like a cat. A grin split the young black-haired man's face.

"Come on 'Gold Fighter'!" Seventeen jeered. "I know you can do better than that! It's no fun when you play nice!" The Gold Fighter lazily got to his feet.

"Eighteen made you go shopping with her, didn't she?" he questioned dryly.

"You can tell?"

"You tend to be even wilder than usual when she makes you do girl things with her." the Gold Fighter pointed out. "So much so that even someone as stoic as Sixteen is driven up the wall."

"Now you say that like it's a bad thing. That guy needs to relax before he rusts."

"Excuse me!" They turned around, facing the semi-chaotic scene and the wrathful woman.

"Don't tell me…" the Gold fighter groaned as he buried his face in his hands. The two feline thugs started to sweat.

"I-it's him!" one shouted. "One of the guy's Shen-_sensei_ warned us about! We need to get out of here!"

"D-do you really think he's as strong and as indestructible as he says he is?" the other asked uneasily.

"Of course! Even Tao is doesn't want to be anywhere near him and he's an assassin!" With that they ran off like the hounds of Hell were on their heels. All eyes turned to the red-faced woman.

"Damn you!" she cursed. "I won't go down like this! I will have my revenge!" That gleaming barrel swiveled towards Videl who stood there frozen in shock. Gunfire broke out. Erasa screamed. Sharpner dove to the floor with his arms covering his head. Hercule cringed behind the safety of the table. Then it all went quiet. As the dust settled everyone was amazed to find the Gold Fighter standing protectively in front of Videl. Slowly he opened his clenched fist. Small crushed bits of lead fell harmlessly to the floor. The woman turned to run, fear shining in her eyes, but before she could even take a step the Gold Fighter was in front of her. A solid punch to the stomach knocked the woman out cold. Hard teal eyes then settled on Videl. She breath caught in her throat as she saw the feralness behind them, like an animal, as she did when he had snapped at her in the alley a few days ago. But it was nowhere near as intense as before. Somehow it didn't scare her. In fact she found it rather captivating.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a low, rough, and undoubtedly dangerous voice.

"Hey! Stay away from my daughter you freak!" Hercule interjected before Videl could respond. He flinched as those teal eyes turned on him though they now no longer held that animalistic glint. Silently he walked out and flew off with Seventeen right behind him. Gracelessly the Satan girl slid down the wall and onto the floor. Confusion ran rampant in her mind. She ignored her father as he coddled her. Erasa and Sharpner stared at where the Gold Fighter left, expressions just as amazed and confused.

'_That guy…'_

xXx

Omake

Sixteen watched with mild interest as Marron played in the shallow surf lapping at the golden beach of Roshi's island under Krillin's watchful eye. Turtle joined her, splashing water which made her shriek and giggle. Roshi had fallen asleep in his lounge chair. Next to him Eighteen stretched and sighed. Though perhaps things here were not as lively as things were with Seventeen, he enjoyed it. Being made entirely of synthetic components he couldn't indulge in the same things as humans but he did his best to experience humanity. The world was a vast and wondrous place. It made one think of things one normally wouldn't. Such were things Seventeen didn't understand nor want to. All he cared about was having fun. Perhaps Eighteen was wise to put some distance between her and her twin. He certainly had a destructive personality whether intentional or not. Though it made the android curious about the thing called love. It was an emotion he wasn't entirely familiar with. What did it feel like? Did it vary from person to person? Do animals experience love? Was Eighteen in love? Surely she was, otherwise she wouldn't have married Krillin and bared his child…right? Humans were such confusing and complex creatures.

"Hey Sixteen, can you watch Marron for a bit?" Eighteen asked.

"Yes." he replied. It was a reasonable enough request and he did enjoy the young girl's company. Her bright personality was quite endearing.

"Thanks." She then went over and whispered something in her husband's ear that made his entire bald head turn red. They went inside the pink bungalow with expressions on their faces that he wasn't familiar with. Roshi snorted and rolled over in his sleep.

'_Must humans be so perplexing?'_

Translations:

_Kami_- god

_Tenka'ichi Budokai_- World Martial Arts Tournament

_Gi_- uniform worn when training in martial arts.

AN: Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Gohan couldn't help but be relieved when winter break finally rolled around. For most students, winter break represented two glorious weeks free of the confines of education as well as receiving all kinds of gifts and money over the holiday season. But for the teenage Saiyan it meant two weeks away from the ever suspicious Videl, two weeks away from the headache known as Satan City, and two weeks with a lower chance of Android Seventeen ambushing him just for the hell of it, apparently a game he'd invented. At least he dropped the Robin Hood routine. The only downside was that the Yuletide Ball was a scant week away. Nothing came for free he supposed. So it was on his first day of freedom that he found himself incapacitated in the royal tailor's quarters along with his father and brother. His mother had that effect on people. The tailor was an eccentric forty-something with slicked back peppery hair, neatly trimmed moustache and goatee, and as thin as a rail. Though nice and outgoing it wouldn't surprise Gohan or anyone for that matter if he was gay. That wasn't to say he was feminine or anything, he just had that air about him…not to mention the fact that men normally don't get into fashion or design.

Chi-Chi stood by as various fabric samples were flung over them. He debated with her over colors and patters which turned into a debate on what was and wasn't appropriate for a formal gathering. Goten looked ready to fall asleep on his feet. It was a wonder he lasted so long. Usually nothing occupied him for very long. But a single look from his mother as his head started to droop had him standing as strait as a statue. Goku was understandably nervous as a few decidedly feminine colors were pulled out. Uncomfortable suits were one thing, but he drew the line with anything considered to be a girly color. He did have pride after all, no matter how miniscule. Gohan simply stood there trying to come up with a way to get out of going to the ball altogether. Feign illness? No, Saiyans had a pretty strong immune system and rarely got sick. In fact he only ever got sick once or twice and that was just food poisoning from eating bad fish. And if he faked it Chi-Chi would either freak out and think it was for real or skin him for trying to lie his way out of responsibility. Or both. Get Seventeen or Vegeta to beat him within an inch of his life? But his mother would either take him to Dende to be healed or give him a senzu bean. Maybe Bulma could come up with something. Surely there were parties or events that she didn't want to attend, heir to a mega corporation or not. Abruptly the world went dark as another fabric sample was thrown over his head.

"Perfect!" the tailor cried out. "Just perfect! It's not too bright for his complexion, quite masculine as fitting for a young man, and not outdated or overdone!"

"Oh!" Chi-Chi squealed. "You've really outdone yourself this time! Gohan will look so handsome in it! The girls will be all over him!" The teenage Saiyan cringed.

"Can we talk about this?" he asked desperately. Chi-Chi blinked at him in surprise.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"It's just that I don't like this kind of thing." he began uneasily. "I don't like being the center of attention, I don't like having strange girls fawn over me…and I've been going to school on top of everything else that's been going on. Can't I not go, just this once?"

"But Videl will be there…" she answered in a singsong voice. Gohan blinked.

"_Nani_?" His mother giggled which only served to worry him somehow.

"Oh, don't play innocent with me. I know what's going on between you two." A sense of panic flooded him.

"What's going on between us?"

"Well, why else would she be so determined to find out all your little secrets? And you don't seemed to terribly worried about it." His heart stopped beating and it felt like it wouldn't start up again anytime soon. He must've looked faint judging by the worried glance Goku and Goten shot him. "It's about time you met a nice strong girl. For a while I was beginning to doubt if you'd ever find anyone. Women these days tend to be rather shallow. At least there's one who's not." Gohan now knew what the fish his father routinely caught felt like. His mouth opened and closed several times as he attempted to form some kind of reply. Giving up he instead shook off the swatches of fabric draped all over him and retreated to the safety of his room where he could bury himself in his mattress and wallow in silent misery. His parents looked on in mild surprise. Goten took the chance to sneak away to his own room to play.

"You know Chi-Chi, maybe we should just stay out of it." Goku suggested. Chi-Chi gave her husband a look that made him flinch slightly.

"You do realize that he just might windup single for the rest of his life, right? That means no grandchildren!"

"He's only what, fifteen? He has the rest of his life ahead of him." Goku pointed out.

"Goku, we got married when we were nineteen."

"But that was back when people were expected to settle down and have children in their twenties. Nowadays people marry and divorce several times or just don't marry at all. Times have changed. You don't want Gohan to marry the wrong girl, do you? Maybe Videl isn't who you think she is." Chi-Chi huffed in response before going off to collect her wayward son. Just because she let Gohan walk away didn't mean that he could too.

xXx

"Sweetie, your little friend is here!" Videl groaned and put the book she was looking through on top of the mountain of others awaiting her attention. Reluctantly rolling off the bed she grabbed her wallet and jetcopter capsule before navigating the long lavish halls to the foyer. Erasa stood there, admiring the new artwork her father had hung up to cover the hole in the wall while he searched for someone reputable to repair it. Much to her embarrassment, Hercule was prancing around in his robe and slippers that exposed his thick hairy legs for all to see. She was pretty sure that no one should see their father like that, let alone have their friend see him like that.

"Hey Videl!" Erasa greeted happily. "Ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah." she sighed. Hercule cleared his throat which made Videl want to cringe.

"Now sweetie, I want you to be careful." he told his daughter in a serious tone.

"Yes dad."

"And I don't want you talking to strangers."

"I know dad."

"And keep away from that Gold Fighter. He's nothing but trouble." It took all her self control not to snap at him how she could possibly avoid someone who just appears out of nowhere.

"I'll do my best." She was relieved when they finally took off for the mall. Erasa chatted along happily, blissfully ignorant that her dark-haired friend wasn't listening. Her mind was too busy going over the info she dug up out of the mountain of books currently dominating her room. It was all interesting but the vital clues she needed had yet to be found. Perhaps she was going a little too far back in history. After all, according to what she could gather Goku pretty much didn't exist until he competed in the _Tenka'ichi Budokai_ for the first time. No birth certificates, no hospital records, nothing. It wasn't all that surprising given what Gohan had said about his father being abandoned in the middle of nowhere and all. But it was still fishy. Babies just didn't appear out of nowhere to the childless despite what the fairytales said.

Erasa was more than happy to help her pick out a dress for the Yuletide Ball. At least someone was excited. She hated events like this. There was just so many people and they all weren't necessarily the best people in the world. Politicians could be really shady when they wanted to be and weren't above stabbing someone in the back to get what they want. Going from store to store Erasa made her try on various dresses of differing colors and style but none seemed to please the blond. At one point she managed to convince her to take a break for lunch before going right back at it. Shopping wasn't one of Videl's favorite things. Namely because the paparazzi trailed after her like lost puppies. Being the daughter of the man who allegedly saved the world didn't give her any privacy whatsoever. And people had the nerve to gossip about her! Sighing, she stepped out of yet another changing room for what felt like the hundredth time. At least she didn't have to deal with her dad or his latest girlfriend. She swore each one was even worse than the last. Where did he even find these women? A back alley or something? Erasa squealed, gaining the attention of other patrons in the store.

"It's perfect!" Videl curiously looked into the mirror. It was a simple frosty blue cocktail dress. She didn't see how this was better than all the other dresses she had tried on. "Now we just need to find shoes to match! Oh, do you have makeup? Well, it doesn't matter. We can pick some up for you while we're out!"

"Erasa, aren't you going a little overboard with this?" she asked. The blond gave her a sly look that she didn't like at all.

"But Videl, Gohan is going to be there. Don't you want to look your best for him?" Videl's face reddened rapidly as though a pot of scalding water was just thrown onto her face. Whether it was out of embarrassment or outrage was anyone's guess.

"And just what do you mean by that!" she hissed, mindful that they were in public. Causing a scene was the last thing she wanted to do. Especially if the paparazzi were about.

"Oh, come on! Anyone with eyes can tell that you're hung up on him!"

"I am not!" Videl vehemently denied.

"Then why are you so determined to prove he's the Gold Fighter?" Erasa probed. "Why do you keep him at arm's length? You like him. Admit it. You like him and it scares you because you're not in control of it. You're afraid that he'll hurt you. But you know he wouldn't. He wouldn't even hurt a fly. Think about it. Gohan is the most decent guy you've ever met. Heck, he's the most decent guy anyone has ever met. And he has the exact same problems you do. He understands you in a way that even your dad doesn't. Gohan's the kind of guy that a girl would kill for."

"Then why don't you go for him?" she snapped.

"Because he's obviously more interested in you than in me. Or anyone for that matter. You've seen how he just brushed off every girl that throws herself at him. What kills me is that he's so nice about it. Then again, he is a prince. He probably has to deal with that kind of thing all the time." The dark-haired girl was silent. Was he interested in her? Why? She wasn't exactly the kind of girl guys went for. Or pretty. Not to mention she was a little mean to him. But he was always friendly, no matter what or to who. It made her feel a bit of a bitch.

'_Wait, since when did I care…'_

xXx

Omake

Videl roamed the racks of the store, hunting for her suddenly absent friend. It worried her whenever the blond pulled a vanishing act. She had a tendency of reappearing with something scandalous for Videl to try on. Why Erasa did that was beyond her. For one she wouldn't dress like that even if she wanted to and two her father would never let her leave the house wearing such things. But nothing ever deterred the blond bombshell. If anything it egged her on.

"Oh, Videl…" Videl winced at the singsong tone as Erasa reappeared.

"What?" she asked wearily. Grinning, Erasa pulled out a garment from behind her back that looked more like tissue paper than clothing. It was lacy, white, and hid nothing. She could see strait through it! Blue eyes glared at the blond. "Are you kidding me? There's no way any sane person would go out in public wearing that!"

"It's not clothes silly. It's to wear under your dress for the ball." Erasa winked at her.

"Erasa!"

"I'm just trying to help you!" she said defensively.

"How is this helping?"

"Come on! Even Gohan will drool if he sees you in this!" Quickly she ran in the opposite direction as the Satan girl cracked her knuckles. Apparently she should've started small then worked her way up…

Translations:

_Nani_- what

AN: Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Gohan fiddled uneasily with his midnight colored suit for the umpteenth time. It didn't matter that the ball wouldn't start until he and his family made their grand entrance into the massive ballroom located on the second floor along with the conference rooms, the whole affair made him nervous. Once again he'll be the center of attention, once again he'll have to fight off the swarm of suitors that would eagerly vie for his attention, once again he'll have to try his best to ignore his parents being all lovey-dovey with each other. And Erasa wondered why he didn't like these kinds of events. From the sanctuary of his quarters he could see the barely controlled chaos taking place out front thanks to his laptop. Ah, the wonders of the internet. Reporters and paparazzi alike had flocked to the castle to bare witness to one of the biggest political gatherings of the year. As usual, Hercule would descend on the scene under the pretense of representing the 'little people' despite the fact he hadn't a single clue about politics. He only hoped that Videl wouldn't be there for whatever reason or would be so sidetracked by her own league of admirers that she'd disregard him entirely. These things were nerve-racking enough without the feisty girl there to find him out. Why she wanted to still escaped him. Maybe she just couldn't stand secrets. Or perhaps she simply didn't like him. With his luck…suddenly feeling stuffy he opened a window and sighed as the cold night air seeped inside. Music courtesy of a live band filtered out into the night. Limousines and lavishly expensive vehicles purred and roared as they drove up the long gravel drive to drop off their passengers. A knock rattled his bedroom door.

"_Oniisan_! I need help!" Gohan opened the door to find Goten standing there looking like the russet suit he wore was trying to strangle him. He couldn't help but laugh, making his little brother pout. Patiently he set the younger Saiyan on the bed and strained out his clothes.

"How did you even manage this?" Gohan asked, struggling with the knot on the slightly mangled tie.

"I dunno." Goten watched quietly as the older Saiyan corrected his tie. "Your hands are shaking." Gohan looked down to see that the squirt was right. Hastily he finished straitening the tie and flex his hands in a futile effort to steady his nerves. "Is Videl really that scary?" He looked down at Goten in surprise. "Cause you always get nervous whenever she is around."

"Videl…puts me on edge." Gohan sighed and sat down on the bed next to his brother.

"Why?" Goten asked innocently. Gohan shrugged.

"She just does. Whenever I'm around her I just feel exposed. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Do you…like her?" The inquiry sent the teenage Saiyan into a coughing fit.

"_Nani_!"

"I asked _otousan_ once what made him like _okaasan_ so much and he said it was because he felt vulnerable around her. No one else made him feel like that." Gohan gave his brother a searching look.

"Alright, who set you up for this?" In a flash he was gone, off to hide behind Chi-Chi's skirt no doubt. The Ox King came lumbering in with an amused look on his face.

"It's little moments like these that I truly cherish." he chuckled. "It's so natural, so normal. Everyone can relax and just be themselves." With a sigh he knelt down in front of his eldest grandson. "I know it may not seem like it now but one day you'll look back and feel grateful for these memories. It's what keeps up sane after all."

"How come everyone is on my case about Videl?" Gohan whined. This had gotten really old a long time ago.

"Probably because you've never taken much interest in girls before." his grandfather suggested.

"But it's not like I'm in love with her or anything. Besides, she hates me." The ox King laughed.

"You know, I think I remember Vegeta and Bulma saying the same thing nine months before Trunks was born." Gohan was stunned into silence. His mind whirled as his grandfather absentmindedly plucked of a bit of lint from his stunning royal purple tuxedo. "I'm not telling you what to do with your life." he assured him. "Just know that we're proud of you, no matter what." The Ox King silently left Gohan to his thoughts. The teen obviously needed some time alone to get his mind straightened out.

xXx

Videl was officially pissed. Her father was making a scene was per usual with some woman in a tight dress hanging off his arm. People were crowded about, cutting off any hope of escape. Strange guys she'd never even seen or heard of kept leering at her. And she was in a dress and high heels. Any girl in her position wouldn't be very happy either. But she had to admit that ballroom was quite spectacular. For one, the room was spacious so that the guests weren't pressed together like herded cattle as she had seen so many times. Large open windows overlooked the gardens and the starry night sky. The golden curtains fluttered as a light cooling breeze swept in, thankfully keeping the heat and humidity to a minimum. Soft music played, courtesy of a clean-shaven DJ who actually looked like he belonged there. A buffet lined one long wall where servants attended to the drinks and food. Colorful streamers arced across the mirrored ceiling from an ornate crystal chandelier. Tucked away in a corner stood a majestic evergreen laden with so many ornaments that it was almost hard to tell that a tree was there. Really, she would've found it all much more enjoyable if she were some nobody. Who was she kidding? Her entire life would've been better if her father wasn't so damn famous. Don't get her wrong…she loved her father, she really did, but he could just be so insufferable at times. Like how he was 'discreetly' feeling up his date while jabbering with those gathered about him. It made her wonder if Gohan had to put up with such things. Probably not. His family was so nice, so proper. It made her a little envious of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the DJ announced, "may I present the royal family of the East District." The party goers clapped politely as they walked in. The Ox King lead the way, looking every bit the monarch. Chi-Chi and Goku walked arm-in-arm wearing a classic black and white suit and shimmering silver gown. Goten was absolutely adorable, holding his brother's hand and looking about shyly. But it was Gohan that held Videl's attention. She'd never seen him so…manly. He just looked completely different from the quiet, modest classmate she knew. His posture was confidant. Those messy black locks were still unruly but seemed intentionally so. The dark blue suit fitted his athletic build nicely. Left and right young eligible women swooned though he didn't spare them a glance. A smile graced his lips but it didn't reach his dark eyes which refused to look at his parents currently whispering to each other. Clearly he was enjoying this just as much as she was. As the Ox King stepped up to the microphone and greeted everyone she silently escaped from her father's side, taking care to stick to the edge of the crowd.

"As we gather here today, strengthening bonds of trust and friendship, we must remember our vows. Our vows to those we serve. The burden on our shoulders may not be light, but nonetheless it is one that we bare proudly and with great humility with the knowledge that countless lives rely on our every decision-" Gohan stifled a yawn. It was sad that his grandfather had to make such a speech. Teamwork, cooperation are things one would think that grown men and women would've grasped by now. But politicians will be politicians and only see their own desires, consequences be damned. There was a reason people didn't like them even if they did elect them in the first place. Goten was doing fairly well considering they were standing in one spot in the Ox King's shadow while he gave the speech in front of a perpetual sea of strangers and was entertaining himself by playing 'I Spy' with himself. He spotted movement out the corner of his eye. It took him a minute to figure out that the beautiful girl in the soft blue dress skirting along the edge of the crowd was actually Videl. For a moment he wondered if he was loosing it. But it couldn't be anyone else. Her hair was left to fall over her shoulders in tousled waves. A light layer of makeup dusted her face. That dress was rather form fitting and a pendant rested dangerously in the valley of her bosom. No wonder he didn't recognize her. The woman he was looking at was delicate and sensual, not the rough, tough, tomboy he knew. She smiled at him almost shyly. Realizing that he was staring, Gohan quickly looked away. One though raced through his mind.

'_What the hell?'_ Thankfully his grandfather wrapped up his speech. There was a polite applause then everyone went back to drifting about the room. Gohan contemplated his next move. Should he flee or stick around and be nice? The former was looking better and better by the minute. But before he could act a swarm of ladies surrounded him, doused in enough perfume to kill a bloodhound. Knowing all too well that there was simply no way that he could brush them off nicely and get them to leave him alone he put on a fake smile and resigned himself to his fate…Videl scowled at the drooling women bombarding Gohan. Just how the heck was she supposed to get near him now? As a servant wandered near with a try of drinks an idea popped into her head.

"No, thank you, but I really shouldn't." Gohan fumbled out, staring to feel cornered. Silently he cursed whoever started dancing. Why did his mother insist on a DJ?

"Oh please? Just one little dance?" the auburn vixen pressed. Was it just him or did she bend over slightly like that on purpose to show him more of her ample cleavage. He looked somewhere else. Somehow one of the servants sidled up to him.

"I'm sorry for the interruption your Highness, but there's a bit of a situation…" Without further prompting Gohan extracted himself from the swarm. "The miss here is looking a bit faint." the balding man gestured over to where Videl was leaning against the wall, fanning herself with her hand. Gohan blinked. Then it hit him.

"I'll take her to a quite room to lay down for a bit. Maybe that'll help." The balding man gave him a relieved look and happily helped him and Videl slip out of the room unnoticed. Once in the privacy of a nearby conference room he locked the door and turned around to see a miraculously recovered Videl smirking at him.

"Any longer in there and I really would've passed out." Gohan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Isn't this a little underhanded for the champion of Satan City?" he asked dryly. She gave him a sly look.

"Is that so…maybe I should've left you to the hounds." The teenage Saiyan flinched.

"Point taken." After procuring some refreshments under the guise of helping a faint Videl the sat around in the cushy seats and simply talked. It was a nice change from all the tension and animosity that had built between them. Gohan felt himself relax for the first time that evening. The dark-haired girl ranted on about how embarrassing and insufferable her father could be. What really ticked her off the most was all the women he was always bringing home. Though Videl's mother had been dead for some time, a tragic victim of a car accident, it still rubbed Videl the wrong way. One thing lead to another and somehow they wound up on the topic of the Gold Fighter.

"So, are you the Gold Fighter?" she asked, leaning in a little too close for comfort. Honestly, he should've seen it coming but it still caught him off guard all the same. And the way she was looking at him, like a cat would a mouse, didn't help.

"What if I am? What would you do?" was all he could come up with. As soon as those words left his mouth he wanted to kick himself. _'Baka!'_ Videl smiled coyly and leaned in even closer.

"Well, the Gold Fighter is handsome…" she trailed off enticingly. Gohan's mind shut down. His mouth went dry. Futilely, he swallowed. Loudly. "Are you the Gold Fighter?" she asked again in a voice far lower than it should be. Was it getting a little stuffy or was he just imagining it? Suddenly the door banged open, effectively breaking the lock. Goten bounded in but stopped and stared. An evil grin bloomed across his face.

"Kissy, kissy!" he giggled madly. Then the young Saiyan was out the door with Gohan close on his heels. Sighing, Videl got up and walked back to the ballroom. Hopefully her father was quite finished making an ass of himself and they could go home. She was sick of being in a dress.

'_So much for that plan…'_

xXx

Omake

"Why do you keep giggling?" Goku asked his wife. It was starting to worry him, so much so that he stopped sharking about the buffet to question her. He did see what was so funny.

"Haven't you noticed?" she giggled. "Gohan and Videl are no where to be found."

"You know, if you keep putting pressuring Gohan and watching his every move he'll never go near Videl and then they won't end up together." Goku pointed out. Chi-Chi scowled at him.

"Looks like a certain someone isn't getting 'quality time' tonight." she answered. The poor Saiyan nearly choked on the piece of fruit he was in the midst of eating.

"_N-nani_?" he sputtered.

"You heard me." With that he meandered away. Goku blinked then hurried after her.

"Wait, Chi-Chi!"

Translations:

_Oniisan_- big brother

_Otousan_- father

_Okaasan_- mother

_Nani_- what

_Baka_- idiot

AN: Yes, Goku does have hormones. Otherwise Gohan and Goten would've never been born...Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Throughout the remainder of winter break Gohan debated whether or not he was finally loosing it. Not that it would've been surprising. _Kami_ knew how crazy his life was. For some reason he just couldn't get Videl out of his head. It didn't help that nearly every channel had taken to showing all the Yuletide Ball guests dressed in their finest threads for the next week or so. Videl's frosty cocktail dress was apparently a hit from the way her picture was constantly popping up. Or was that all just in his head? Damn it, he just couldn't think strait anymore. If he was acting differently in his confusion then no one was pointing it out to him. Maybe they thought, or hoped, it was a phase that was soon to pass. Back at Mount Pazou once more, Gohan had taken to staying locked up in his room and simply staring at the whitewashed walls from the comfort of his bed. Several times he'd tried to burry himself between his pillow and blue comforter and out of existence. But Icarus would coax him out by hovering up to his window and tapping persistently. Part of him was glad that the purple higher dragon had refused to head south for the winter that year. Wondering through the frozen forest while helping him search for food helped to clear his head. Strangely enough, the deep snows didn't appear to bother Icarus much. As winter break drew to a close Yamcha called out of the blue and persuaded Gohan to come visit him in West City for the day. Realizing that locking himself up wasn't doing any good, he agreed.

xXx

"Tell me again what we're doing here." Videl asked tiredly. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy hanging out with Erasa or Sharpner, just the opposite really, it was that she simply didn't like shopping no matter how good the after holiday sales were or how fabulous the West City Boardwalk was, a fancy way of saying outdoor mall in her opinion. For one there were crowds though not as many as there probably were around the holidays. Then there was the fact that Erasa just had to see everything that there was to see, even if it was a tad pointless. That meant a long day out in the sun and chilly air. On the plus side was that being in a large city other than your own lessened the chances of being recognized as a celebrity's daughter. Another small plus was that Sharpner was off girls for a while after having been cold cocked and knocked out for a while for coming onto another guy's girl during a New Year's Eve party. She only hoped it lasted for a while. Sharpner was a great guy when he wasn't being a womanizer.

"We're celebrating the last day of freedom silly!" Erasa replied perkily, browsing about a stand of 'authentic' native trinkets.

"You know, we could've had a day in." Sharpner pointed out. "Sleeping in one last time, eating junk food one last time, watching movies…"

"You just don't want to go out because of that nice big bruise on your pretty face!" the blond girl argued. Her male companion blushed. His blue eyes darted about uncertainly. The collar of his leather jacket was pulled up long hair cascading over his shoulders more that usual in a somewhat discreet way to help hide the dark blemish on the side of his jaw. He put his hands in his pockets uncomfortably.

"It's not noticeable…is it?" The two girls shared a look but refused to answer.

"Anyway," Erasa began, "what's up with you and Gohan?" she asked her dark-haired friend. Videl narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you two together yet or not?"

"Together? As in dating?"

"Oh, come on! You're obsessed on proving he's the Gold Fighter. You've had your nose in the books nearly all winter break long, going through media reports and surveillance footage…even a blind man can see that you've got the hots for him." Videl opened her mouth to protest but Erasa cut her off. "And what are you gonna do if he really is the Gold Fighter? Start grilling him for answers? Kiss him senseless?"

"How about asking what was up with growing a tail and how that's even possible?" Sharpner offered. "You know, during the time he snapped at you?"

"What's it going to take to-?" The blond duo gasped and hastily pulled her into the shadow of the stand. For a moment she thought they were being, well, blond but then she saw him, walking casually on the other side of the boardwalk with an anthropomorphic pig, cat, and a strangely familiar scarred guy in a West City Titans jersey. Gohan.

"Oh my…it's Yamcha!" Erasa squealed.

"You mean the baseball star?" Sharpner inquired disbelievingly.

"I'm sure of it!"

"Of course, he and Goku used to fight in the old _Tenka'ichi Budokai_ together." Videl remembered out loud.

They shared a look, then started tailing Gohan. Curiosity may have killed the cat but their curiosity was killing them. Gohan was just full of surprises. Erasa seemed more intend on Yamcha than their classmate and Shaprner appeared torn between the two. Videl was sure that they looked ridiculous slinking along the shadows and taking cover where they could. But with so many people out and about their behavior went unnoticed. Indeed, they were all off in their own little worlds. Even Gohan and his companions. For one heart stopping moment they stopped. She was sure that they'd been seen. However, Yamcha pointed out a park across the way which was fairly vacant given the chilly weather. The trio swiftly dashed after them. Carefully they crept into a heavily populated planting bed near where Gohan and his companions had settled on a concrete bench. Hopefully the plants would hide them from view. They could clearly hear them speaking.

"So…what's this I hear about a girl?" Yamcha asked with a grin. Gohan groaned.

"Why is everyone so convinced that I'm in love?"

"Well, it's not like you've taken much interest in the opposite sex before." the pig replied. "I'm a little revealed. I was starting to wonder about you kid."

"Oolong!" the cat exclaimed. "Ignore him Gohan! He's just jealous cause he can't get a girl to even look at him!" Oolong sputtered. Gohan laughed.

"Thanks Puar. At least someone is on my side."

"But seriously, what's so bad about liking a girl?" Yamcha pressed.

"I-it's just…" Gohan sighed. "Yamcha, you of all people know what my life is like. It's just one disaster right after another. It's dangerous, even for you guys. How can I just bring someone into that?" There was a pregnant pause.

"From what I've heard, this girl has some skill." the baseball start observed. "I'm sure all she need's is a proper _sensei_ and she'd be as good as any of us." The teen choked.

"You can't be serious! I don't even know if she even remotely likes me! And she can be as vicious as my mother! I don't see anyone volunteering to teach my mother how to manipulate _ki_!" Yamcha laughed uneasily.

"Sounds like you found yourself a real winner…"

"Maybe it's a Saiyan thing." Oolong suggested. They simply stared at him in confusion. "Both Goku and Vegeta married two of the most strong willed women you could ever meet. Bulma and Chi-Chi yell and hit them but those monkeys wouldn't even dream of being with another woman. Perhaps it's some weird Saiyan fetish."

"Or it could be an unconscious preference." Puar added. "Saiyans are the strongest warriors in the universe. It's only natural that they'd want their lover just as strong spirited. You'd have to be to willingly share your life with someone like Vegeta."

"I'm not sure if I'm relieved or slightly disturbed…" Gohan commented. Yamcha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, maybe you're just worrying about it too much." he mused. "I'm sure your dad had thought the same thing about your mom at one point but figured she could hold her own if need be."

"I guess your right." the teen admitted. Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner cautiously backed away. Only when they were several stores down from the park did they speak.

"Well, that was weird." Videl thought aloud.

"No kidding." Sharpner agreed. "What the heck do you think they meant by 'Saiyan' and '_ki_'?"

"Dunno." the dark-haired girl shrugged. "But Gohan's gotta be the Gold Fighter."

"How do you figure that?" the blond male asked.

"It's all secretive." she pointed out. "Like it's stuff that no one but a few people are supposed to know."

"Ya mean like some underground organization that saves the world from baddies like Cell? That's so cool!" Erasa squealed, making her friends roll their eyes. "But this definitely proves one thing…"

"What?" Videl ventured, somehow not liking the way those blue eyes were looking at her.

"Gohan's in love with you!" she chirped happily. Sharpner smirked. Who knew? The guy had hormones after all…

"N-no way!" the Satan girl denied. "I-I'm sure he was talking about someone else!"

"Someone who just so happens to know martial arts and is just as feisty?" Erasa grinned cheekily.

"Th-that's it! I'm outta here!" With that Videl stormed away, face as red as a tomato. Her blond companions scrambled after her.

"Videl! Wait!"

xXx

Videl closed the front door behind her with a sigh. Erasa and Sharpner followed her nervously, sensing her bad mood. They probably should've dropped the conversation about Gohan liking her when they left West City. Now she had a headache like nobody's business from arguing with them the entire trip back home. That's what she got for trying to defend herself against the only two people who knew her well enough to get her all flustered. Sluggishly she let her feet carry her through the massive manor halls to the kitchen. Maybe a snack would help get rig of her headache. Her footsteps echoed hollowly off the walls. She didn't like living in such a big mansion. It just felt so…empty, having none of the warmth or friendliness that one would associate with home. Why her father insisted on living here was beyond her. Heck, she didn't understand half the things he did. Videl wasn't even sure if she knew him anymore. He had become so distant since her mother died. A strange figure loitering in her father's study sent her into a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" she demanded. The figure turned around slowly. It was a guy, at least she thought it was a guy. Robotic components adorned his body in a tacky patchwork. An equally as tacky purple robe hung off him, suggesting that the stranger was quite buff and in fighting shape. Sharpner cracked his knuckles ominously. Erasa screeched and grabbed for a small statue to defend herself…just in case.

"Who I am is of no importance." he told Videl in a nasally voice. "What is important is how important you are to the Gold Fighter." An eerie chill raced down Videl's spine.

"Important?" Erasa squeaked.

"You see, I have a bit of a score to settle with the Gold Fighter but he doesn't exactly come when called. However, depending if my guess is indeed correct, he'll come if Miss Satan here is in…a bit of a bind."

"You'll have to deal with my father first, jackass!" The man grinned.

"Already taken care of." He pointed to the corner next to her. Hercule was slumped against the wall with blood trailing down his stubbled jaw. Erasa gasped and hurried over to make sure he was alright.

"You won't get away with this!" Sharpner growled.

"Wanna bet?"

xXx

Omake

Goten kept as quiet as he could. His small body barely fit under his bed. Loud footsteps marched about outside his room. He could hear doors opening and closing with angry force. The long furry tail that had sprouted out of his backside twitched in nervousness. Goten knew that his mother was going to be angry with him. But he just couldn't help himself. He saw how painful Gohan was when daddy ripped his tail off. Besides, he liked his tail. Why couldn't he keep it? Idly he remembered something about turning into a monster on the night of a full moon but Trunks swore that it was just a lie their parents cooked up. The real reason they didn't want them to keep their tails was because Vegeta would get jealous and do whatever it took to regrow his own tail. He wasn't so sure about that…With a snap, his bedroom door opened. From his hiding place he could see his mother's boots walk about. She checked the closet, the toy chest, then stopped by the bed. Goten gulped nervously. But the boots disappeared, Above him the bed creaked. He heard the window slide open. His body began to relax. She didn't find him. A sudden sharp burning pain roared up his spine. He cried out. Absentmindedly he reached around for his tail but found a stinging, bloody wound where it should've been. Arms then pulled him out from his hiding place. Chi-Chi frowned at him.

"Son Goten! You know better than that! Am I going to have to spank you?"

"No!" he howled. His small hands desperately tried to cover his already sore bottom. Goku sat on the couch down stairs, cringing in sympathy for his youngest.

Translations:

_Kami_- god

_Sensei_- teacher

_Ki_- energy

AN: Dun, dun, dun! What will happen with Videl? Will Gohan be able to save her? When will they confess their feelings to each other? Sorry, couldn't help my self. Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Videl could feel her heart pound frantically in her chest. She couldn't see for the blindfold firmly tied over her eyes. Her arms ached behind her back as rope burned at her wrists with the course fibers chaffing her tender skin. Somewhere to her right Erasa whimpered, scared out of her wits. Sharpner valiantly struggled against his bonds even though several minutes had past since he began his futile effort. Hercule slumped against her heavily, still out cold. The milk truck they were hearded into rocked and swayed as it drove along, rocks occasionally assaulting the undercarriage. Where they were or where they were going was anyone's guess. From time to time she got the feeling that the guy was just driving around in circles. As if they could really tell where they were going by the turns or the sound of the tires rolling across the asphalt. Whenever the vehicle lurched to a stop the hostages found themselves sliding across the cold metal floor and bumping into each other. Apparently this guy didn't care for seatbelts. It was at times like this that it struck the Satan girl how fearless she was. Most people in her shoes would be having a heart attack. But not Videl. In fact she felt surprisingly clearheaded. Even exhilarated. Maybe Erasa was right. Maybe she was an adrenaline junkie. Abruptly the truck stopped. That rumbling diesel engine died off. Heavy footsteps crunched gravel underneath. The back doors squeaked in protest as they reluctantly opened.

"Will you gentlemen be so kind as to escort our guests inside?" the bionic man sneered mockingly. "Be careful with the dark-haired girl. She's a real scrapper." There was some shuffling. Erasa squeaked. Hands grabbed her none too gently. Her feet stumbled as her 'escorts' put her back on solid ground. A hand at her elbow guided her across the gravel. Videl had no choice but to trust whoever was pulling her along that she wouldn't just walk right off a cliff or something. Gravel gave way to concrete. Some sort of massive rolling aluminum door typically found in factories and warehouses closed behind her noisily. Their footsteps echoed eerily in their wake. Abruptly she was forced to turn left and right so many times that she didn't even bother trying to remember the pattern in the hopes that they could somehow escape. Various doors opened and closed with a heavy sound, probably aluminum or some other such fire rated material. Videl guessed that they were somewhere in the old warehouse district on the outskirts of the city. For a number of years the city council had mulled over the possibility of transforming many of the abandoned warehouses into luxury condos or apartments in a bid to make the rather poor surrounding neighborhood as upscale as the rest of Satan City. Only there were numerous diesel tanks buried underground for the delivery trucks that once drove in and out like ants at a picnic. To dig out the tanks would be costly, dangerous, and time-consuming. The city council was more interested in immediate results than some lengthy project that may not even pay itself off. Her escort roughly pushed her into a hard cold chair. There was a thump next to her. Apparently these guys weren't too inclined to treat Hercule Satan like a hero…Suddenly her blindfold was removed, blinding her with brilliant light. Slowly her sight returned to her. The first thing that she noticed was the large electronic component in front of her that seemed to dominate the room. Next thing she noticed was the perpetual army standing on the factory floor below through the bank of windows lining one wall. That meant they were in the manager's office. It looked like all that community service with the police was paying off. Mr. Cyborg was standing next to a shorter, much older man in gaudy gold and emerald robes with some bizarre cap topped with some bird looking thing. For one reason or another he wore sunglasses indoors. Probably to look cool or something equally as stupid. But it was the oddly familiar symbol on his robes that held her attention. _Tsuru_. Crane. Then that could only be Shen. So was that bionic asshole his brother Tao? It didn't really matter. Either way they were pretty well screwed.

"What the hell do you people want?" Videl snapped irritably.

"There are a lot of things we want." the old man said. "Unfortunately, getting them isn't easy. That's why you, that pig you call a father, and your friends are here. One, we want to expose your father as the lying coward that he is. Two, we want to restore martial arts to what it was before your father bastardized it. Lastly, there are a few people we want dead. Luckily we can kill two birds with one stone thanks to you…"

"W-what do you mean?" Erasa squeaked. Shen stepped closer, making the blond girl shrink back fearfully.

"You three befriended one of them. Unintentionally I'm sure. But this does save us a lot of trouble. Especially considering how hard it would've been for us to even get near him."

"Gohan." Videl breathed. Shen grinned crookedly.

"Well, aren't we the smart one." He turned away from them to look out over his pupils standing ready to carryout his every command. "You can't even begin to imagine the humiliation the Sons and their little friends have caused us. They have the nerve to get in our way, disgrace us in front of the world, but stand back and let an oaf like Hercule take all the glory for saving the world and warp martial arts into little more than another money making scheme! Those cowards! They're a disgrace to martial arts! Where's their pride? Where's their honor?" His voice echoed in the ensuing silence. None of his men awaiting down below moved a muscle. He leaned into Videl's personal space. She got an unpleasant whiff of garlic on his breath. "But I promise you, that's all about to change…"

"Gohan destroyed Cell!" the Satan girl shouted defiantly. "What makes you think you stand a chance against him?" He gave her a look that could only be described as evil as he twirled a wispy gray whisker that hung down from his upper lip.

"A nifty little serum that'll disrupt his powers, that's what. Our friends, the Red Shark Gang, are ace marksmen. At least one dart is bound to hit it's mark."

xXx

It was freezing. His body had gone numb from the cold a while back but he ignored it. The frozen forest was still and silent, like someone had managed to freeze time itself. A snowy white hare cautiously ventured out from the safety of the barren underbrush but a cry from an eagle soaring overhead in the icy blue sky sent it scurrying back. Icarus crooned in concern, foregoing foraging in the snow for any surviving green shoots in favor of attending to his distressed friend as best he could. Gohan simply looked out at the expansive lake which now resembled a glacier thanks to the chill weather. The fact that he was only in his dark blue _gi _didn't seem to bother him as much as his conscious. Only one thought ran through his mind like a mantra. _'Baka. Baka. Baka.'_ It had been allover the news since yesterday evening. Videl, Erasa, Sharpner, and Hercule were missing. The police had no idea who, what, where, when, or even why. That night the teenage Saiyan simply couldn't sleep. How could he, knowing that it was likely his fault that they were in this situation in the first place? He should've known better by now. Just associating with him was dangerous given that he and his friends and family were constantly battling fiends of one type or another. Maybe the world would be better off without him. All he ever did was attract trouble anyhow. Suddenly a white cloak was draped over him.

"You're going to freeze to death." a gruff voice said. He turned to find Piccolo standing there.

"_Gomenasai_."

"For what."

"Everything." Icarus squawked worriedly. There was a sigh. Then the Namek hit him firmly on the head. Gohan cringed and cradled the lump forming on his noggin.

"_Shimatta_! Will you snap out of it! You sound like you've already given up without even trying!" The teenage Saiyan stared at him. "Since when did you abandon your friends?" It struck him how much everyone seemed to care that his school friends had been kidnapped when they really didn't have to. They even had some concern for Hercule, even though he was an annoying buffoon. Yamcha, Kirllin, Eighteen, Roshi, Puar, Oolong, Bulma…Trunks and Goten were probably concerned because he was worried. Vegeta…well, who knows what goes through the Saiyan prince's head. But they had all come over when they heard the news. Even though they didn't know his friends, even though Hercule was more hassle than he was worth, they still cared. Any friend of Gohan's was a friend of their's. Moisture burned at his dark eyes. He was too old to cry, damn it!

"Gohan!" Goten and Trunks hollered as they ran as fast as they could through snow that reached up to their chests. It looked like they were racing each other. "Sixteen and Seventeen are on the phone! They found 'em!" Gohan leapt up. His heart thudded almost painfully in his chest. Without another thought he raced home. Fresh snow crunched loudly as his feet sped along. A startled fox threw himself out of the Saiyan's way. Running seemed to get his blood flowing as cold numbed limbs slowly thawed and tingled with renewed feeling. He could hear Piccolo, Icarus, and the two younger Saiyans race after him. Only when the house came into view did he slow down. Everyone stood around outside, looking anxiously through the open door at Goku who was speaking on the phone. Marron waved at him happily as he came closer from where she was making a small snowman with her mother's help. When Goku hung up and came outside, everyone practically jumped on him.

"Well?" Chi-Chi demanded.

"Sixteen and Seventeen thought they sensed an unfamiliar _ki_ and found Tao throwing the into the back of a truck." he explained. "They followed the truck to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. As we spoke the local gangsters were spreading out to surround the area, heavily armed. Some of the Shen's students are standing guard outside the warehouse. It sounds like there could be a lot more waiting inside."

"It's a trap." Roshi affirmed. "They're using Gohan's friends to lure us out."

"Man, do these guys hold a grudge…" Yamcha muttered.

"So, what do we do?" Krillin asked. "There's a small army poised to take us down the minute they see us."

"What do we do?" Vegeta growled. "Idiot, we charge in there and kill them for daring to challenge us!"

"No." a new voice argued. They all looked to the tree line and saw a tall muscular man wrapped in a tattered cloaked. Below his bald cranium a third eye peered out at the world. His companion, a ghostly pale boy with red cheeks wearing a cloak that was in a somewhat better condition, hovered slightly off the ground. "Knowing him, he undoubtedly has a nasty trick up his sleeve. We have to be careful."

"Tien! Chiaotzu!" Oolong exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"To help, of course." Chiaotzu answered. "We feel some responsibility for this mess. Shen was our _sensei_."

"That was a long time ago." Goku pointed out. "But we appreciate the help. You two and Roshi know Shen and Tao better than anyone."

"Still, this is low even for them." Roshi said warily, feeling his age. "They are no more martial artists than they are criminals. Martial arts is meant to help people, not hurt them."

"But I don't get it!" Gohan ground out in frustration. "Why involve innocent people? Why go through all this trouble just for revenge?"

"People like Shen and Tao don't think rationally." the old martial arts master told him sagely. "All that matters to them is getting what they want."

"And they won't." Tien stated vehemently. "We'll have to move fast. _Kami_ knows what they'll do to the hostages if we don't make an appearance soon." As they began hatching a plan of attack, Gohan sank down in the snow. Icarus nudged him encouragingly. It was shaping to be a long day.

xXx

Omake

"Hey, Videl." Erasa whispered. Videl turned from her unconscious father and raised an eyebrow at her. The gruesome twosome had left some time ago to be evil elsewhere. They were alone. Why whisper. "What do we do if they…"

"If they…" the darker haired female prompted.

"You know!" the blond hissed anxiously.

"No, I don't." she admitted.

"'Have their way with us'." Erasa gulped.

"Rape?" Erasa nodded. Sharpner's head jerked up, a worried look crossing his face. Videl rolled her eyes. "What makes you think they're going to rape us?"

"That's what bad guys do!" she argued weakly.

"Not all of them." the Satan girl reasoned. "Some rob. Other beat people to a pulp. The really bad ones kill for no real reason."

"What about me?" Sharpner asked. Videl gave him a funny look.

"What about you?" she snapped. "I swear! You two are such chickens!"

Translations:

_Tsuru_- crane

_Gomenasai_- I'm sorry.

_Shimatta_- damn it.

_Ki_- energy

_Kami_- god

AN: Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Sorry for the delay. Between school projects and troubles with , I haven't been able to update as I'd like. Apparently it is possible to wind up with three projects at once even if you're only taking two classes…and I'd like to thank ReaderMike for taking the time to explain to me how to work around the bug! You're a life saver!

Chapter 22

For the residences of Satan City, it was just another day. Well, besides the fact that their favorite son, his daughter, and two of her friends were missing. But that was what the police were for. Marked cruisers patrolled the streets with timed regularity. Any suspicious persons were stopped and questioned. Abandoned buildings got a god once over from highly trained police dogs. Detectives hunched over their desks back at the station and combing through files that could possibly provide them with a lead as the phones rang off the hook from concerned citizens looking to help anyway they can, the hefty reward for any information leading to an arrest didn't hurt either. Classes at Orange Star High were cancelled until further notice or Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner were safe and sound. News reporters provided twenty-four hour coverage on the unfolding catastrophe. The Ox King assured the probing masses that he was doing everything in his power to bring the missing safely home, even sending out some mysterious secret specialized squad to resolve the situation. People all over the world were praying for the safety of Hercule, Videl, and her friends.

"Anyone else getting the feeling that this isn't going to be as easy as it sounds?" Krillin asked no one in particular. Normally a high chain link fence wrapped in barbed wire didn't make him nervous. But then again he normally wasn't trying to break into one knowing that there was a makeshift army and _Kami_ knows what else waiting to kill him. Or at least try. Thankfully the warehouse district was more or less abandoned. It's neighbor, a condemned apartment complex, blocked any nearby occupied buildings from seeing the bizarre _gi_ clad warriors standing before the flimsy fence as one would an impenetrable fortress.

"Is it ever easy?" Tien mused.

"This is ridiculous!" Vegeta growled. "Why aren't we simply storming in there? Such weaklings are of no danger to us!"

"Gero was a weakling but he was able to create Cell which nearly killed us, if you don't remember." Piccolo pointed out bluntly. "And we don't know how they're holding the hostages. If we just barge in there and surprise them, and someone holding a gun to their heads has an itchy trigger finger…well, it wouldn't be pretty."

"It's just a simple matter of catching the bullet before it rips through the brain." the Saiyan prince snorted. The Namek raised an unconvinced eyebrow.

"From pointblank range?"

"How dare you-!" Vegeta's elbow brushed against the fence as he whirled on Piccolo. Sparks of electricity leapt from the entwined metal into the prince's body, regardless of the durable fatigues he wore. There was a lot of bright light and a lot of convulsive twitching. Then Vegeta fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. Gohan kept a hand on Trunks to prevent him for rushing over to his father just in case the jolt that felled the prince felled him as well.

"Y-yeah…l-lets be careful of touching things…" Yamcha mumbled. It wasn't everyday that a Super Saiyan collapsed like that, as though they were human instead of fearsome extraterrestrial warriors. Somehow Vegeta managed to come around a minute later. He was understandably a bit peeved.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"It's an electric fence." Gohan told him. "Only stronger. They apparently increased the voltage so it would affect us Saiyans." Gohan picked up a pebble from the ground. Imbuing it with some of his _ki_, the teenage Saiyan threw it over the electric barrier. There was a zap and the pebble was reduced to ashes. So maybe there was a little more than electricity involved. His father gave an impressed whistle.

"Man…they've though of everything. How long do you think it took them to plan all of this out?"

"Who cares?" the Saiyan prince snapped. "How do we get around it? I'm sure as hell not digging in the dirt like some damn dog!" Chiaotzu silently walked over to the fence and closed his eyes in concentration. Raising his hands he used his _ki_ to shear the barrier in half and peal it back like it was a sardine can. Vegeta glared hotly at him. Being bested by another, especially one he viewed as inferior, just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Sixteen, Seventeen, Eighteen…would you mind preoccupying the police?" Gohan asked. "The last thing we need right now is someone coming to see what all the fireworks is about."

"Love to." Seventeen grinned. Eighteen gave her brother a warning glare. She could already see those gears in his head turning. Why did he have to be so immature?

Their feet crunched against the gravel road as they carefully traversed the maze of old rundown warehouses. Litter was scattered about. A few of the warehouses looked like they had been used by mischievous teens for holding parties or by others with far less innocent ideas in mind. Crows, raccoons, and other urban scavengers scurried about for scraps or shelter. Krillin nearly jumped out of his skin as a rat the size of a cat darted past his boot. Other than a flock of startled birds taking flight, it was quiet. A little too quiet. It made the hair on the nape of Gohan's neck stand on end. His heart beat a little faster. He felt a strangely exhilarated. That bothered him. Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner were in danger of loosing their lives and here he was getting a rush out of it. What kind of friend was he? Piccolo suddenly paused.

"What is it?" Gohan whispered.

"I hear something." he replied. His eyes narrowed as they scanned about. There was a crunch of gravel. They whirled around just in time to see a guy in dressed in all black level an assault rifle their way. Gun fire broke out. Bullets flew by but when they struck the wall next to them they turned out to be darts. Goku panicked. He was deathly afraid of needles which was clearly apparent from the way he yelled out. They all dove for cover. Only _Kami _knew what was in those things. The younger Saiyans wisely stayed with Gohan and Piccolo, ducking behind the corner of a nearby building. Vegeta and Goku wound up huddling behind a rusty dumpster. The others snuck around and tackled the gunman from behind. More gunmen appeared on top of the roofs. It was chaotic. Before Gohan had a chance to analyze the situation, Goten and Trunks were scrambling up the fire escape to get at their attackers. They were going to get themselves killed! Gohan cursed under his breath as he leapt onto the roof above in a single bound. Surprised and shocked faces stared at him. In the blink of an eye they were all knocked out cold.

"Watch out _oniisan_!" Several sharp pains flared in his back. Liquid fire burned as it crawled slowly through his body. Numbly the teenage Saiyan turned to see a gunman laying in the shadow of a dilapidated air-conditioning unit with a sniper rifle trained on him. Gohan's _ki_ died out so suddenly that he fell to his knees as a wave of dizziness swept through him. His body felt heavy and weak at the same time. It was as though he were training under greater gravity for the first time. The sniper grinned as he got to his feet and approached the stricken Saiyan, pulling a dagger from his belt. Instinct took over. With a snarl he swept the advancing adversary's legs out from under him. Goten and Trunks pounced on the sniper. The poor bastard didn't know what hit him. Gohan tried to stand up but his muscles didn't seem to want to comply with his wishes. Goku was by his side in an instant, helping to alleviate his son's growing sense of panic. Good thing too. The last thing they needed was for his tail to regenerate. It was a biological defense triggered by stress. But who knew when the next full moon was. It could be tonight for all anyone knew. The sounds of battle sounded around them. More of the bastards had popped up.

"Gohan, are you okay?"

"Dunno," he grunted as he struggled to find his footing, "I can't seem to focus my _ki_…" Almost desperately, Gohan reached for his power but only a minuscule amount heeded the call. Goku smiled in relief as _ki_ flickered about his eldest.

"Don't worry. You're still far stronger than Tao and Shin. If anything it just levels the playing field a bit." Gohan gave him a look.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you." An excited grin bloomed on his father's face.

"Oh, come on! And you're not? This is the most excitement we've had in years. But let's hurry. Your friends need us."

xXx

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Erasa flinched as Shin punched the wall in anger, causing it to crumble like it was made of glass. Sharpner's eye's widened but was silent. Videl just glared at him as she had for _Kami_ knew how long. Hercule, who had finally came to, whimpered pathetically. On the oversized computer screen was Gohan, reverted back to his regular black-haired self, his father, and friends plowing their way through the Red Shark Gang. Only Gohan had been hit with the serum. It seemed that it was just a lucky shot taken at the right moment when his focus was elsewhere. "That serum was supposed to render all of his powers inaccessible!"

"It does make one thing clear." Tao idly commented. "The boy and his father aren't human."

"Obviously! But they're still mortal! One way or another I'll send them to the afterlife!"

"L-l-look, I-I'll pay you anything you want! J-just let us go!" Hercule blubbered. Videl felt ashamed that this quivering mess was her father. Tao approached him, sneering maliciously as he loomed over the so-called World Champion.

"No. You're the bargaining chip. Without you our little gamble is forfeit." Shin spun around violently and stormed outside the office to address his men.

"The one who bring me the head of the Sons will have the honor of giving Mr. Satan his just deserts!" There was a hearty roar from his men. Then they eagerly stampeded out of the warehouse for their piece glory.

"Don't you get it?" Videl spat. "You're done for! You can't possibly win against someone like Gohan!"

"What would you know?" Tao snorted. "You barely know him." The Satan girl bristled at being talked down to.

"I know that he's far more human that you'll ever be!" she cried out angrily. The biomechanical man leaned into her personal space with a crazed grin on his face. Videl leaned back as far as the chair and her restraints would allow. Apparently a certain someone didn't brush his teeth that morning.

"But humans have their flaws, don't they? And I think I know what his is."

xXx

Omake

"Roshi! What the hell are you doing?" Oolong exclaimed. The old martial artist was trudging through the deep snows blanketing Mount Paozu, shirtless. Both the swine and feline were trying to pull him back to the warmth and relative safety of the Son home without much luck.

"You're going to catch a cold!" Puar fretted.

"But they need me!" Roshi declared.

"Quit trying to relive the good old days! It's pathetic!" Oolong shouted.

"Do you even know how to get to Satan City?" the feline asked. Roshi finally stopped, then sank to his knees defeatedly.

"B-but I'm the world's strongest!"

"That was ages ago!" the swine pointed out harshly. "You're just an arthritic, perverted old man who can't take a hint!"

"Oolong!" Puar admonished.

"What? It's the truth!" Abruptly, Roshi stood.

"It doesn't matter! Innocent lives are at stake!" Oolong groaned.

"The last person anyone wants to be rescued by is you!"

Translations:

_Kami_- god

_Gi_- uniform worn when training in martial arts.

_Ki_- energy

_Oniisan_- big brother

AN: Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Look, if you don't like it then don't read it. It's that simple. If you have a useful suggestion, then I may be up for a little revising. If not, then stop pestering me about how horrible you think it is. I don't mind loosing a few readers. There are thousands of other fish in the ocean. And sorry for the delay. Last week's bug has thrown me off. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things this week. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z(thank god).

Chapter 23

To say that the police were baffled would be an understatement. Sixteen, Seventeen, and Eighteen had appeared so abruptly that no one knew what to think. Unfortunately, the harried police now found themselves with a dilemma. Continue the search for Hercule Satan, his daughter, and her friends or keep a close eye on the unknown and unpredictable androids. _Kami_ forgive them, they chose to protect the defenseless townspeople…just in case. Detectives and undercover officers followed the androids as best they could. Sixteen simply sat about one of the many parks dotting the city feeding birds and petting strays. Eighteen was more or less shopping at the mall much to the bewilderment of her fellow shoppers. Seventeen was the hard one. One moment he'd be playing at an arcade, challenging young teens to various multiplayer games, and the next he'd be stealing cars and taking them for joyrides. The media was all over this unneeded distraction in a heartbeat. Were the androids responsible for Mr. Satan's disappearance? Just what were they after? The poor townsfolk either wisely stayed inside their homes or were foolishly tailing the potentially dangerous androids, filming them to post on the internet for the world to see in a bid to become popular. Thankfully they were all unaware of the mayhem taking place at the old warehouse district on the edge of the city…

Gohan had been in many battles in his short life, some worse than others. But they all had one thing in common. It was simple, strait up fighting. Deception came in the form of luring the opponent closer in order to unleash an attack that would spell their doom. The only running that took place was from those on the sidelines trying desperately to stay out of the line of fire. All in all, it was rather repetitive. Even the fact that the whole world was in danger loss some of it's edge after the, seemingly, umpteenth time. But this battle was nothing like the others he had fought before. It was pure chaos. Enemies lurked behind every corner, in every nook and cranny. The gunfire was ceaseless and as deafening as it was dangerous. Gohan, Goku, and the others were forced to slow down to take out the countless gunmen as they made their way through the maze of abandoned warehouses. There were just so many of them crawling all over the place that they couldn't even distinguish one _ki_ from another. Apparently the gunmen knew this as they had taken to hiding out in numerous warehouses, ambushing them when they entered to see if that was where Gohan's friends were being held. So far the teenage Saiyan was the only one to have been stricken with the darts, the others having learned from his mistake, as if that didn't make him feel stupid …

Then Shin's students decided to make an appearance. They were fairly skillful by human standards. Add in _ki_ suits and there was one potent combination. Sure, they couldn't destroy entire worlds with one finger or open all consuming portals to another dimension, but that didn't mean these guys could be brushed off like insects. For one they utilized tactics that Goku, or Vegeta for that matter, weren't familiar with. It was like the guerilla warfare Gohan had read about in his history texts. Quick, sudden attacks. Short skirmishes. Retreat. But Shin's students had foolishly underestimated them. All it took was one mistake, no matter how small, and they were done. However, it seemed like no matter how many they took out more simply wormed their way out of the woodwork. Needless to say, this didn't put the Saiyan prince in the best of moods.

"They're toying with me!" The sound of his clenched teeth grinding together was so loud that it was painful. Just about everyone discreetly edged away from Vegeta while still staying on guard for the next ambush. Everyone but Goku.

"Just relax-"

"Don't tell me what to do Kakarott!" Vegeta interrupted.

"But-" Gohan tired. He found himself staring strait into a pair of smoldering black eyes.

"Don't you even start with me! This is all your fault!" Before Gohan could reply, what appeared to be the last of Shin's pupils leapt out at them. They were much stronger than the others and their _ki _suits were clearly more advanced. But Vegeta didn't care. He wouldn't be happy until every single one of them paid for making a mockery of the Saiyan prince. The teenage Saiyan grabbed Piccolo before he could join the fray.

"Videl is in there!" he told the Namek, pointing to the warehouse behind them.

"Are you sure?" Gohan nodded. Piccolo looked back to the fight. Chiaotzu was covering Tien's back. Krillin and Yamcha were double teaming one particularly large anthropomorphic reptile. Goku was in hysterics as his opponent was carrying more darts. Vegeta simply fought. His rage was so great that he wasn't even bothering to defend himself. It looked like they had it covered…"Goten, Trunks, follow us!"

On the outside, the warehouse looked as derelict and abandoned as the others. But once the rusty door was opened it was clearly in use. Crates were stacked high like walls. Various electronic components were littered carelessly about. Weights and punching bags dominated a large clear patch of floor. Large florescent lights hanging overhead provided poor illumination in the expansive space. The long dark shadows they cast could easily conceal some danger or hide a foe. Trunks and Goten stuck close. It didn't matte how brave, strong they were, or that they were Saiyans, they were still kids. Gohan was quite impressed that they were handling it all so well. Piccolo spotted something up on the suspended metal walkway. Tao. He smiled eerily.

"Oh look, visitors."

"Where are they? Where are my friends?" Gohan demanded.

"Don't worry." Tao replied calmly. "You'll be joining them soon enough." For a moment his heart stopped. Were Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner okay? Piccolo took a decisive step forward.

"Go. I'll take care of him." the Namek instructed. Tao frowned.

"This is none of your business."

"You've just made it my business." the Namekian growled.

"Have it your way. I suppose a little warm-up would do me some good." Piccolo snorted. As the two squared off, Gohan and the two younger Saiyans hastily headed up to where Tao had appeared. There was an office. And through the old windows they could see a bound Videl, Erasa, Sharpner, and Hercule sitting there unconsciously. Shin had his back turned away from them, staring instead at the large computer displaying the fight taking place outside the warehouse. Gohan ripped the door off its hinges. Goten and Trunks rushed over to the hostages to make sure they were alright. Shin didn't even flinch. He simply kept watching the screen like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"_Oniisan_, they won't wake up!" Goten cried out, trying his best to revive Videl. Trunks was shaking Hercule none too gently.

"They won't wake up." Shin told them coldly as he continued to watch the screen. "Not until I let them."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a little technique I've developed originally to use on your _otousan_, one that can entrap the mind of even the world's strongest in an illusion as I see fit." Slowly, Shin turned to face him. "Right now your friends are stuck in a hellish nightmare. No matter what they do, no matter how hard they try, they can't break free of it." The teenage Saiyan seethed. His blood boiled. _Ki_ crackled around him, slowly increasing with his rage. The serum was wearing off.

"Why?" he screamed. "Why do this? You're hurting innocent people? They've got nothing to do with this!"

"Why?" Shin scoffed. "Revenge. Against you. Against your father. Against everyone in this _Kami_ forsaken world who has slighted me! You have no idea of the torment, the humiliation I've suffered through!"

"Suffered?" Gohan exclaimed. "You've never truly suffered a day in your life! You're just a petty, greedy, bitter old man who refuses to let go of the past!" Shin glared at him.

"Those are awfully big words young man. Didn't your parents tell you to respect your elders?" Gohan just snapped. He lunged at Shin. They fell to the old moldy carpet hard. Shin bucked and writhed and struggled his way out of the Saiyan's grasp. Rolling to his feet, the older martial artist took a defensive stance. Gohan just kept coming. His rage coupled with stress that just needed to be vented drove him to fight on. But it also clouded his judgment and caused him to fight more like a caged animal than the accomplished warrior that he was. Even though he was considerably weaker, Shin's years of experience evened the playing field. He read the Goahn's body language, deciphered the tensing of muscles that betrayed the Saiyan's next move. Shin delivered a swift yet painful kick to the groin and disengaged from the skirmish.

"Come on!" the enraged Saiyan bellowed challengingly.

"Fool!" Shin spat. "Your inexperience shows! You're letting your emotions control you! You lack discipline! And that will be your undoing!"

"Sometimes it takes an animal to fight an animal." he shot back vehemently.

"Is that so? Then let's see how you handle this… _Omoi Kansei_!" Gohan felt his body seize up. He saw a nasty smile break out across Shin's face before the world abruptly faded to black…

xXx

Omake

Bulma found herself torn between watching the TV, currently showing some reality show now that Marron had fallen asleep, and keeping an eye on a suspiciously happy Chi-Chi. Oolong and Puar were still trying to prevent Roshi from doing something stupid. Like 'helping' the others rescue Gohan's friends. The other woman was rarely that happy. It wasn't to say that she wasn't generally happy, just not to this extent. A big smile was plastered onto her face as she went about her usual daily chores. The last time Chi-Chi had been that happy was when Goku came back. And if there was one thing that Bulma couldn't stand, it was secrets, especially ones that her friends kept.

"Alright, spill it." she sighed. Chi-Chi paused in dusting the bookshelves to look at her. "Why are you so happy?"

"Is it a crime to be happy?" Bulma gave her a look. "Oh, I'm just thinking…"

"About…" the blue haired scientist prompted. Chi-Chi sat down on the couch next to her.

"It's just that…Gohan has never taken interest in girl before." So that was it.

"Oh, I see." Bulma smirked. "Yeah…now that I think about it he's always been more interested in fighting or his studies than girls." The darker haired woman grabbed hold of her.

"Do you think…"

"It's a little early, isn't it?" Bulma answered a little uneasily.

"He's…he's…" Suddenly Chi-Chi leapt up and began jumping with joy. An excited squeal escaped her lips which surprisingly didn't wake Marron. Then she began chanting about a wedding and grandchildren. Like some sort of whirrling dervish she danced about. Puar and Oolong chose that moment to come in with a half-frozen Roshi in tow. They stopped in the doorway.

"I don't envy Gohan…" Oolong muttered. Puar and Roshi nodded in agreement.

Translations:

_Kami_- god

_Ki_- energy

_Oniisan_- big brother

_Otousan_- father

_Omoi Kansei_- mind trap. (Yeah, very original. I know. I just couldn't think of anything else that sounded cool.)

AN: Please review and remember that flames will be ignored!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

There was nothing but blackness as far as the eye could see. He couldn't tell up from down, left from right, or even if he was merely floating in the inky void or actually standing on some undetectable surface. His mind turned sluggishly as he tried to remember where he was and how he got here. Before he could put the pieces of his disjointed mind together, a great roar boomed from somewhere in the yawning darkness. It was a roar so great that his chest vibrated with it. As confused as he was the sound did not scare him so much as hurt his ears. The only though going through his mind was 'something lived here?'. Another ear shattering roar exploded out of the void. A massive furred hand came out of nowhere and wrapped around him. Even with all of his inhuman strength he could not break free. Slowly, the rest of the enormous being melded out of the blackness. An apish creature with a prehensile tail lashing about its hind quarters angrily. Burning red eyes fixed on him.

The first fight he had fought in surfaced from the depths of his memory. He was no more than five at the time and terrified. But what struck him the most, even more so than the numerous deaths he had witnessed or even the agony the brutish Nappa had put him through, was when Vegeta had transformed into an_ oozaru_. Seeing his father slowly being crushed like a grape had haunted his dreams for weeks. Not because his father, the strongest man in the world, was screaming out in sheer unadulterated pain, but the primalness than had taken hold of Vegeta. At that moment the usually refined and self-controlled Saiyan prince was nothing more than a raging animal bent of destroying everything. It was what began his fear of himself, knowing that he too could so easily become that animal. But the _oozaru_ in front of him looked nothing like Vegeta who retained that prominent widow's peak even in such a transformed state. Then who…the enraged simian tightened his hold only a fraction but it was enough to rip a pained cry from it's prey.

'_Where are the others?'_

xXx

Piccolo could tell that something was wrong as he let Tao's limp form drop unceremoniously to the ground fifty feet below. It would seem that his ability to extend his arms as far as he wished took the famed assassin off guard. Somehow the Namek resisted the temptation to simply kill the foul bionic man. Why Goku insisted upon not killing humans, not matter how much they deserved it, was anyone's guess. Just look at what Gero did with that mercy. Outside the sounds of battle were dying off. Vegeta could be heard arguing with the Earth raised Saiyan about being merciful. But what worried him was that Gohan's _ki_ had fluctuated before falling back down to nothing moments later. What was happening up there? An earsplitting cry broke out and Shin came flying through one of the dirty office windows to land on the unforgiving concrete warehouse floor next to his brother with a sickening crack. In a flash he was bursting into the office. Gohan laid on the moldy carpet in front of his bound friends and Hercule, all of them motionless. Goten collapsed next to his brother as he bawled his eyes out, a long tail curled between his legs. Trunks stared at them with a helpless look on his face, his own tail flicking in a fidgeting motion.

'_Great. That's just what we need right now. A bunch of damn monkeys out on a rampage.'_ the Namkeian though sourly. It had been a long day, and from the looks of things, it was far from over.

"Shin did something and Gohan just…passed out. Goten went berserk." Trunks said numbly, watching his best friend futilely try to awaken the unconscious Saiyan. Piccolo was silent as he let his keen senses take everything in. Outside he could feel the _ki_ of the last of Shin's men plummet as he was knocked out. The others were just fine though it felt like Vegeta was still itching for a fight. Inside he only felt the two young Saiyans. But then he felt it. It was miniscule at best but still stronger than it should be for someone supposedly unconscious. Shin. He must be using some sort of telepathy. That explained why Gohan and his friends were unresponsive, why Goten was able to take Shin out so easily. Hercule, Videl, and her friends were easy enough to subdue due to their inexperience with _ki_ but Gohan was a different matter altogether. Subduing Gohan required more of his concentration, giving Goten ample opportunity to send him through the window. Piccolo knelt next to Goten and his unconscious brother.

"Don't worry. You're _oniisan_ will be just fine." He placed a claw hand on his old pupil's back and focused…

xXx

"_Gohan!"_ The gruff voice echoed through the darkness, making the _oozaru_ pause in crushing the hapless Saiyan. It was familiar…

"P-Piccolo…?" he gasped in his pain. Air burned in his lungs. One of his ribs must've broken.

"_Listen Gohan, none of this is real. Shin is trying to break our spirit because he knows he can't break your body."_ It all came back to him. He remembered seeing Videl, Erasa, Sharpner, and Hercule bound and out of it, he remembered fighting Shin and being blinded by his range, and then…Gohan stared the _oozaru_ strait in the eyes. It glared back challengingly. That's when he noticed the similarities between him and the simian. All this time he was fighting himself. Closing his eyes, the teenage Saiyan took deep calming breaths. The pressure of the _oozaru's_ hand wrapped around him faded. When he reopened his eyes he saw Piccolo standing there in it's place. Gohan could feel something long and furry twitching behind him once more. But he had more pressing concerns than his biological responses to stress.

"Is Videl…" Piccolo shook his head.

"Still out of it. But I suspect it'll be easy to wake her up if you're any indication. It appears that Shin underestimates the power of one's will." The Namek turned his head to the side as if listening to something that only he could hear and grimaced. "You better do something about Goten before he makes my ears bleed with all that wailing. I'll wake your friends up."

xXx

It took more effort than usual for Gohan to open his eyes. The light blinded him for a moment. His whole body was sore, a side effect from Shin's technique perhaps? He heard a pair of squeals and felt the bodies of the two younger Saiyans collide into his own. A weak chuckle relieved escaped him. Chi-Chi and Bulma would've killed him if anything happened to them. As his eyes gradually adjusted he saw Piccolo untying his friends and gently placing them on the ground before he got to work. Gohan took the opportunity to just lay there on the moldy carpet. Adrenaline still surged through his blood, making his body sing. But at that moment he was more interested in slinking home and crawling into his bed for a nice long nap. Maybe even a little dinner before hand…

Movement on the stairs caught his attention. Shin was crawling on his belly, arm broken, towards them with a deranged look in his eyes. Sighing, the teenage Saiyan closed his eyes in concentration as he willed his _ki_ to stop the old martial artist. Shin balked in surprise at being restrained by one of his favorite techniques. A feminine groan broke his concentration, causing Shin to tumble back down the stairs painfully. Black eyes flew open. Videl's blue eyes fluttered open and gazed about dazedly. Soon enough Erasa, Sharpner, and Hercule joined her in consciousness. They were disoriented, confused. Piccolo swept out the door before they saw him. Trunks and Goten took the hint and followed suit. Gohan wasn't sure what to do. So he simply bit the bullet and crept over to them. Might as well face the music head on.

"Videl, are you alright?" he asked warily. She turned to him, an odd expression he'd never seen before lighting up her face.

"Gohan…" But whatever she was going to say was cut off by Hercule bolting up right and pulling the three teens away from the Saiyan fearfully. How he managed to do that was beyond Gohan. If he was feeling a little weak in the knees then he could only imagine what it must feel like for them.

"S-stay a-away from her you freak!" Videl struggled against her father's grasp pathetically.

"Dad!" He gave her a stern look as his confidence boosted from the stunned look on Gohan's face.

"That does it! You're being home schooled and no more running around with the police!"

"What?"

"And you! This is all your fault! My little girl wouldn't have been in danger if it wasn't for you! If I ever see your face around my city again I'll-" As ridiculous as it was, Gohan couldn't help but feel like the burly man had a point. And this was only a taste of what might happen if he stayed near his three high school pals. Danger always found him like it did his father. But he could handle it because he was a Saiyan. Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa were normal teens. They'd be helpless when danger, real danger like the one Cell once posed only a few years ago, reared it's ugly head. He felt his chest tightened as he took one good long final look at his friends. Then he left despite the odd ache that had settled in his body from Shin's technique. His footsteps sounded heavy as they echoed through the near empty warehouse. While Gohan idly stepped over the unconscious forms of Shin and Tao he reached back and ripped his own tail off. The sharp burning pain, however, seemed small to the one stabbing at his heart.

Outside, the others stood there solemnly. Did they overhear? He supposed it didn't matter. His throat was too thick with emotion for him to voice an apology. Gohan dimly noted that Trunks and Goten were nursing their now tail-less backsides. Piccolo appeared to be the culprit from they way they glared at him. How come neither his father's nor Vegeta's tail ever regenerated? Were they too old for that kind of thing? Or was it simply because they weren't as emotional as their sons were? Goku placed a heavy hand on his eldest son's shoulder.

"How about we have a spar?" Gohan couldn't help but smiled crookedly. It was his father's way of blowing off steam.

"_Okaasan's_ going to be angry that we're late for dinner."

"I'm sure she'll understand." Without warning, Goku's _ki_ was unleashed. His now golden hair stood up even straighter than before and tiny bolts of lightning arced about the air around him. Vegeta's jaw dropped. Gohan smirked and let his own _ki_ loose. He could feel that the last of the drug in his body had finally faded. It never felt so good to have his full power flaring up around him once more. In the blink of an eye, the two Saiyans were off racing across the open sky above Satan City. Those who saw them stared in wonder. The three androids took it as their queue to leave, much to the bewilderment of the cops. Vegeta's enraged yell chased after them.

"Kakarott, you filthy conniving bastard!"

xXx

Omake

Roshi and Oolong sneaked down the hallway to the master bedroom in the Son home. They warily looked behind them to see that Chi-Chi and Bulma were still watching that soap opera that they liked so much. The two shared a grin and carefully opened the door. There was a small squeak from the hinges but neither of the women could hear it over the TV. Quickly, both man and porcine rushed through the door way. They took care to close the door behind them. Identical perverted grins crossed their faces as they zeroed in on their target…Chi-Chi's lingerie drawer. But their hands barely caressed the brass handle when the bedroom door slammed open. Nervously, they looked behind them. Chi-Chi stood in the door way with a dark expression that didn't bode well for either of them.

"Oh, h-hello Chi-Chi…we were just…" Oolong sputtered.

"Admiring your furniture!" Roshi finished for him. "Is it cherry?" Chi-Chi snarled at them silently. "O-oak?"

"Nice try." The door closed behind her with deceptive gentleness. Pained screams and furious shouts sounded out but was muffled by the solid maple slab. Marron rolled over on her blanket on the floor but remained fast asleep. Bulma shook her head.

"Those two have a death wish…" she muttered.

Translations:

_Oozaru_- great monkey.

_Ki_- energy

_Oniisan_- big brother.

_Okaasan_- mother.

AN: A sad ending! I know, I'm evil. I'm like that. Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Gohan refused to watch TV or listen to the radio so long as the media was still in a frenzy over Videl, Sharpner, Erasa, and Hercule's sudden absence and just as sudden reappearance. Knowing how well or poorly they were handling things, seeing their undoubtedly haunted faces, it would be more than he could bare. It was all his fault. They would've been better, safer, without him in their lives. But it still hurt him to know that he could never see them again. Bulma had tried to reassure him that Hercule really can't stop him from going to Satan City as he pleased or prevent him from seeing his friends. Not only was he a prince wielding more political power than the buffoon could dream of but no one would believe him if he announced that the prince of the East District was the Gold Fighter, world champion or no. The others left him alone, not knowing what to say or do to cheer up the teenage Saiyan. No teasing him about how grown up he was, no teasing him about his 'girlfriend', and no ridiculous advice. In fact they started training again. He wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe the fact that Saiyans weren't invincible renewed their spirits. Perhaps the whole affair wore them out, as out of shape as they were, and drove them to better themselves as to do better next time. Either way they were all breaking the barriers of human strength once again. They came around often enough to show off in an effort to cheer Gohan up. Goku routinely sparred with his eldest son after finishing training his youngest for the day as to allow him the chance to vent and simply let go of it all which helped. Icarus, sensing Gohan's distress, had just about glued himself to his side. After a few days of seeing her eldest son lay about the house depressingly, Chi-Chi sent him to the palace. By keeping him busy with royal duties she hoped that it would distract him from his grief. Gohan really couldn't bring himself to care one way or another.

His abrupt withdrawal from Orange Star High was taken rather well. According to Chi-Chi, other supposedly famous teens were doing the same. The kidnapping had scared the rich and wealthy, placing doubts into their heads about the safety of their children. Besides, if Hercule Satan's girl, largely regarded as a martial artist in her own right, was taken out of her own home then what chance did their children have? Bodyguards and security systems were seeing a massive increase in business. Satan City politicians and city council members did their best to assuage everyone's fears. One of the biggest gangs in the city was now behind bars for their involvement with the kidnapping as well as Shin, Tao, and their students. More police officers were patrolling the streets. Violent crime had decreased considerably in the wake of the incident. In short, the city had been this safe since right after Cell's defeat. Somehow this didn't reassure anyone.

"All I'm asking is a press conference, an inspirational speech, anything to boost morale! The people are so afraid that they may be swept away by some fiend that they hardly step out to the malls, restaurants, or shopping centers! The economy has tanked within the last month!" Gohan waited patiently as the mayor of Satan City practically begged him to appeal to the concerned masses. He was a small portly man in a pinstripe suit and chestnut hair plastered to his head with copious amounts of gel. Those wide honey colored eyes stared at the teenage Saiyan almost pitifully. The young prince sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

"I understand you concern. The decrease in the economy is troubling. However, your city is still one of the best off in the district. If I agree to help you then the other cities, towns, and villages will be clamoring to my door for favors as well. We only have so much of our resources to spare." The mayor's face fell. "Why come to me anyway? Why not appeal to Mr. Satan? He's great at boosting the people's confidence. The people love him."

"I would but no one can get in touch with him! It's even debatable if he's even at home!" Gohan's heart plummeted in his chest fearfully. "According to his publicist, both Hercule and Videl are training!" He breathed a small sigh of relief but the uneasy feeling remained. It wasn't a good sign that they were isolating themselves. But he supposed it was understandable. They were probably trying to become stronger so nothing like that would happen again. Briefly he wondered how Erasa and Sharpner were handling things before shaking the thought away. "I know that the _Tenka'ichi Budokai_ is coming up but this is just ridiculous!" the mayor continued. "They've got nearly two years to prepare for the tournament!" Gohan blinked.

"The _Tenka'ichi Budokai_?" The mayor looked at him in surprise.

"You mean you haven't heard? They're bringing back the old tournament. All of the former tournament champions are invited to participate. They hope to dash all the doubts about Hercule being the one to defeat Cell. Even the most skeptical would have to acquiesce if he single-handedly defeats the strongest fighters in the world." Gohan noted that he used 'if' and not 'when'. "So…there really isn't anything you can do to bolster confidence in Satan City?" he asked one more time, sounding increasingly desperate.

"No. I'm sorry. But I may know someone who'd be happy to help…" The man's face lit up.

Once the mayor finally left, the teenage Saiyan slumped in his armchair and ran a hand through his black hair tiredly. Though he didn't have a formal office like his grandfather, he spent so much time receiving delegations in the conference room adjacent the Ox King's study that it might as well be. It was nice enough with the royal blues and lighter scrolling patterns on the fabrics but the gold tassels simply made it all a little too much. Not to mention there was absolutely no reason for fine china to grace the shelves, even if it gave the room a 'classy' look. Chi-Chi really shouldn't watch those decorating shows. The tall windows were open to allow the crisp spring breeze chase away the last visages of winter. Lush new growth turned the surrounding wilderness a healthy green. He could see Icarus gliding lazily on the rising thermals and trumpeting to the flocks of birds making their way back home. Luckily the higher dragon hadn't lost any weight during the long winter months.

"Oh, Gohan!" his mother sang happily as she burst through the door, her new crimson _cheongsam_ fluttering about her legs. Gohan felt a sense of dread fill him. Whenever she got that happy it often meant that he wasn't going to like whatever was going to happen next.

"_Hai_…" he replied nervously. She sat down across from him where the mayor sat just moments before and put a loving hand on his knee. Gohan swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. That was a bad, bad sign…

"You know, it's just cruel of Hercule to have said all those nasty things to you. And then to go and make such a threat…!" Chi-Chi took a deep breath to steady herself before she jumped into another tirade. "I think you should compete in the tournament and really show Hercule what you're made of." The Saiyan just stared at his mother in shocked silence for a moment.

"_N-nani_!" he squawked. "B-but won't that just make him detest me more?" Chi-Chi shook her head idly at him.

"Honey, a man like Hercule only respects strength, perseverance, and courage. You have to prove to him that Videl won't come to any harm while she's with you, that you'll even sacrifice yourself for her." Gohan laughed weakly.

"_Okaasan_, you make it sound like we're dating or something." His mother leaned in and patted his cheek affectionately, an odd gleam in her eye giving him a bad feeling…

"Oh honey, you worry too much!"

xXx

Gohan just didn't know what to do. He really did want to be able to see his friends again, _Kami_ knew he did, but he wasn't sure if his presence would be welcomed. Not only did he keep some pretty major secrets from them but he also inadvertently put them in danger. And then there was Hercule. Quite frankly he was surprised that the man had been so quiet. The Saiyan thought he'd do more threatening or even try to publicly pin the whole incident on him. There was no doubt in his mind that Mr. Satan would make due on his promise if he even came near Satan City. The World Champion was known to be very protective of his daughter. So he did the first thing that came to his mind in situations such as these…turn to Bulma.

"Have I ever told you how sweet and absolutely adorable you are?" the famed scientist giggled, musing his already messy hair. Gohan couldn't help but blush.

"Bulma!" he whined. "I'm being serious here!"

"Oh, alright." she relented, taking a seat on the couch next to him and rearranging the skirt of her cerulean sundress. Mrs. Brief drifted over with a couple of tall glasses of her iced tea before going off to check on the batch of cookies that was baking in the oven. Trunks hurriedly slipped out of the kitchen before his grandmother, or his mother for that matter, noticed that he was helping himself to the batter.

"Do you think my mom's right?" Gohan asked. "Should I enter the tournament?" Bulma shrugged her shoulders.

"It might be your best bet. Some men respect power more than wealth or character."

"But wouldn't that make things worse? We both know that if I fight him that I'll win. I'll be humiliating him in front of the entire world!" Bulma sighed before looking him strait in the eye.

"Gohan, if anyone needs a good ass kicking it's Hercule Satan." she told him firmly. "All the fame has gone to his head. He's flaunting his money, goes out with more women that you can keep track of, and is blinding himself to what's best for his daughter." Her eyes softened. "I know Videl is missing you terribly. You're probably the only person who understands her, who can relate to her. She needs you." Gohan stared at her for a moment.

"Really?"

"Really." she smiled. Then a sly look crossed her face. "You know, you might want to be careful how you go about this."

"I know." Gohan sighed. "Hercule's got enough dirt on me to-"

"I mean your mother." He gave her a confused look. "You do know how your parents got married, right?"

"Of course. It was after they…" The realization hit him like a bolt out of the blue. A horrified look slowly bloomed on his face. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes!" Bulma laughed.

"You don't think…"

"No doubt about it!" she chirped a little too happily. The Saiyan teen buried his face in his hands. Bulma slapped him on the back. "Hey, would marrying your girlfriend be all that bad?" Gohan blushed furiously.

"Bulma!"

xXx

Omake

Yamcha moved to answer the persistently ringing phone unhurriedly. Sure, it was ten in the morning but he liked to get his beauty sleep.

"Hello." he answered a little moodily.

"Hello Mr. Yamcha sir! This is the mayor of Satan City calling to see if you'd be willing to do us a bit of a favor!" an all too merry voice replied. Yamcha blinked. The mayor of Satan City. "His Majesty, Prince Gohan, said that you might be interested!"

"What kind of favor?" he asked warily. There wasn't much that you couldn't get Gohan to do. He was usually all too happy to help.

"You see, the people of our fair city have understandably lost confidence in us since the…incident. They need a boost, to be reminded of all we've accomplished despite the setbacks!" Yamcha didn't answer for a moment. Well, the women there were pretty hot…"Of course, we'll reimburse you for your time. What do you say?"

"I'll do it!"

'_Ladies, here I come!'_

Translations:

_Tenka'ichi Budokai_- world martial arts tournament

_Cheongsam_- typical Chinese dress.

_Hai_- yes

_Nani_- what

_Okaasan_- mother

_Kami_- god

AN: Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Sorry for the delay. Somehow managed to throw out my back which made sitting down in front of the computer for long periods of time rather uncomfortable. Enjoy!

Chapter 26

He could instantly tell that something was up. The palace practically vibrated with an excitement that hadn't been seen since the Yuletide Ball. Every crook and crevice was spotless. All the furniture had been polished to the point were a person could easily see their faces staring back at them. Freshly cut spring flowers filled the usually empty antique vases. Servants and maids scurried back and forth madly, carrying out their duties with fervor. It could mean only one of two things. Either his mother was on the warpath or another monarch or prominent politician was visiting with his grandfather. Since his mother along with his father and brother were back home at Mount Pazou that left the latter. Great. Besides the mind numbingly boring meetings, single-minded suitors, and tricky political maneuverings, people always wanted to have an audience with royalty. Don't get him wrong, it could actually be quite pleasant talking nonchalantly with a total albeit famous stranger. But more often than not there was an ulterior motive behind it all. It was a fairly common trick and one of the oldest in the book. Befriend them, get them to trust you, then exploit that trust for all it's worth. There was a reason the rich and famous were stingy after all.

Gohan found himself with a bit of a dilemma. He needed to return the paperwork he had taken on for the Ox King's sake, he was only one man after all against a mountain of work no matter how big the man was. But that meant rudely walking in and possibly being dragged into entertaining the guest or guests for the rest of the day. Really, he did have other things to do. Like going over the recent statistics of the rates of violent crime in the various big cities across the East District. And there was insuring relief aid was being sent to the poor village that was overwhelmed by the overflowing river that flowed nearby. However, simply putting the papers aside would be very irresponsible on his part. No matter how boring or how useless the papers may appear, they were still important legal documents. So he took a deep breath and boldly walked into his grandfather's study. A rather attractive tanned brunette woman and her equally attractive daughter looked over at him from were they sat in the plush armchairs sitting across the Ox King's desk, both wearing similarly colorful sundresses printed with large tropical flowers and unique wooden jewelry. Gohan found himself swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat as two pairs of big brown eyes fixated on him.

It was Zoraida Castile, the strong willed queen of the South District, and her daughter Dalia. Though he didn't know them well, Zoraida was known for her stubbornness and unconventional way of ruling. Nasty rumors swirled about the death of her husband who succumbed to heart failure only last year. However, anyone who had seen how deeply Zoraida grieved during her husband's funeral could tell that it was just an unfortunate act of nature. Zoraida wasn't afraid of doing things herself or traveling far and wide, making her a frequent visitor to just about every district. That Zoraida brought her daughter with her for a change made the teenage Saiyan nervous. He sincerely hoped that Dalia was just learning the ropes of ruling when the time came for her to take her mother's place.

"Where do you want these?" he asked his grandfather uneasily. If he played his cards right then maybe he could escape.

"Paperwork? On such a gorgeous day?" Dalia exclaimed.

"Well, the East District can't exactly run without it!" Gohan joked, hoping that his nervousness wasn't too noticeable.

"You're quite the young man, your Highness. Many your age aren't even half as responsible as you are. Or as handsome." Zoraida said.

"I-It's nothing. Really." he stammered. Despite having grown up with strong willed women like his mother and Bulma, Gohan didn't know how to conduct himself around women in such situations.

"Ah, you have perfect timing!" the Ox King told him happily as he took the stack of papers from his grandson. "Perhaps you can help. I'm afraid that there is a bit of a problem…"

"A problem?" Gohan wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or be even more worried. Zorida sighed, looking careworn.

"Well, even though the _Tenka'ichi Budokai_ is little more than two years away, we are already preparing for the waves of tourists who'll be visiting Papaya Island during the tournament. But lately there have been…unsettling reports."

"Reports of what?"

"We don't know!" Dalia cried. She began shaking. Her mother's touch did little to calm her. "There have been strange attacks and bizarre beings have been seen wandering the island at night! All the victims so far have survived but now they, or any one else for that matter, don't want to leave the house at night! At first we thought it was just some locals who happened across a panther but surveillance videos clearly show that whatever it is lurking about on two legs! The clearest image we have of it…well…it looks like a monster or alien! Like that Cell!" Gohan felt his heart stop. Something like Cell? He hadn't felt any strange _ki. _Then again, Cell was able to effectively hide its _ki_. But Cell drained his victims dry, leaving nothing but clothes behind, and was dead. So what could it be?

"Is there a pattern to these attacks?"

"It happens only once or twice a week, but that comes as little comfort to the islanders." the queen replied, voice laced with deep-seated concern. "The police have been looking into the possibility that it's some serial criminal. If it is, it's one that they've never encountered before. We simply have to solve this before word gets out to the general public. If we don't, the _Tenka'ichi Budokai_ will be the least of our worries."

xXx

Papaya Island was a fairly large landmass just due south of the Ox King's palace. It's size along with crystal blue waters, sandy beaches, and lush tropical forests teaming with a myriad of wildlife made it a prime vacation hot spot throughout the year. Thousands flock to it's shores seasonally. Obviously, tourism was the island's main source of income. The islanders couldn't seem to care less about the hordes of tourists continuously descending on their fair island. They took it all in their easy stride and greeted the visitors as warmly as they greeted their neighbors each day. Somehow the native culture stayed intact despite such powerful outside influences. Traditional rituals still took place if with a crowd of curious spectators looking on. Ancient idols carved from the very volcanic rock that created Papaya Island could be seen scattered about the landscape, tributes to the old deities. It took little more than an hour Gohan and his grandfather to fly to the island. While Zorida was fairly talkative, Dalia kept to herself. The teenage Saiyan couldn't help but be curious. She appeared to be as every bit as warm and friendly as her mother. Small laugh lines graced the corners of her eyes and mouth. Did she really care so much for her people that such mysterious attacks on them would have her so withdrawn and depressed? Or was there a more personal reason behind her distress?

The weather was fair with a hint of humidity in the cool salty ocean air. Exotic tropical flowers were in full bloom, painting the island with an array of blinding colors. Parrots and other brightly feathered avians sang so loudly from their perches it was deafening. But despite the idyllic conditions, hardly anyone was out and about. Most of the windows were shuttered tight against the outside world. Children could be seen looking out the open windows dejectedly. A handful of bars and restaurants remained open for business and were full of people trying to drown their sorrows with food or booze. Birds fought over the fruit rotting in the bins outside the grocery store. Stray dogs wandered about for any scraps they could find. The few people who did walk freely in the dirt streets carried guns and scanned their surroundings almost obsessively.

"How many attacks have there been?" Gohan asked, a little taken aback by the sheer terror that gripped the island.

"Ten." Zorida replied. "One or two people get attacked each week. Everyone's afraid that they'll be next."

"They think it's King Piccolo's doing." Dalia explained. "They think that by bringing back the tournament that they've angered him." Gohan nearly bit his tongue. For as long as the teenage Saiyan knew the Namek, he didn't go by that title. It was just Piccolo. Even after he had fused with Nail and _Kami_. Piccolo didn't talk about his past lives very much…

"But King Piccolo hasn't been sighted since he lost to Goku in the final tournament." the Ox King said.

"That's of little comfort to them.' Zorida sighed. "Many still remember the havoc he wrought back then."

They slowly made their way to the hospital. The reception area was rather crowded with those seeking medical aid for different ailments and injuries. Holding up in their homes may protect them from the mysterious attacker but not from nasty falls or bad colds. A police officer was doing his best to console a hysterical aging woman who was most likely a loved one of one of the victims. As soon as he could politely get rid of the woman he hurried over and supplied Zorida with a manila folder that could only contain what little evidence their was. Then she lead them off to the emergency room. Doctors and nurses rushed around them, tending to a pair of men who apparently got into a drunken knife fight. Two closed privacy curtains kept a young boy and a woman who might be his mother. They were both pale. Gohan noticed with surprise that he could barely sense their _ki_ even though he was standing right next to them. The queen pulled back the sheets to show bandages of the exact same size covering the exact same spot on their abdomens.

"It's the same thing with all of them. Stabbed in the abdomen, comatose for a week, and then they wake up perfectly fine. The forensics lab has been trying to match up the tool marks from whatever weapon was used so we could at least know what the perpetrator is using. But they're drawing a blank. It's clearly the same weapon that was used on each victim but it's unusual. Blunt, possibly hollow. The wounds don't match up with any tool or weapon we know of." Gohan stood there for a moment, numb. Seeing a mother and child like this just tore at him. How could anyone do this? Everything about the mysterious attacks screamed that whatever was behind it was probably not human or even of this world. He tried to remember if he heard or saw anything similar to this but could only draw up a blank. Dalia broke down next to him.

"What kind of monster would…." she cried. Her mother pulled her into a hug and held her as sobs racked her body. Gohan looked to his grandfather. He never seen him look so old and tired before.

"We'll do our best to help." the Ox King promised. "We have a few connections we could try. Maybe that will give us the answer to all this madness." Dalia raised her head from her mother's shoulders, fat tears rolling down her face.

"Th-thank you your Majesty."

xXx

Omake

Yamcha couldn't remember the last time he smiled so much. Dressed in his best suit he stood along side the mayor of Satan City during a press conference and singed autograph after autograph for his league of fans that turned out just to see him in person. But he just knew that he was going to hear about this later from the others. He could already see them teasing him to no end over it. So he had a bit of a soft spot for fame and wealth, who didn't? His neck nearly snapped as his head shot up from where he was signing what had to be the hundredth autograph. A very lovely young woman with curly purple hair wearing a small tight dress that did little to cover her generous curves sauntered up to him. Somehow he remembered to give the kid his poster back.

'_Okay Yamcha, act cool…'_

"Can you sign this for me?" she asked in a velvety voice that raised the hair on the nape of his neck. The woman put a pair of novelty West City Titans panties down in front of him.

"O-of course!" He made sure to make this particular autograph as perfect as possible. She blew him a kiss and walked away, hips swaying hypnotically.

"Alright!" the mayor shouted above the crowds. "That's enough autographs for now! We don't want the all-star wearing out his wrist before tomorrow's big game!" There were several groans but the remaining fans complied nonetheless. Yamcha got up and left with only one thought in mind…

'_I love my life!'_

Translations:

_Tenka'ichi Budokai_- world martial arts tournament

_Ki_- energy

_Kami_- god

AN: Talk about plot twists…please review!


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Finals. Enough said.

Chapter 27

"Sorry, but I don't have a single idea of what it could be." Bulma said over the phone. Gohan suspected as much when he had asked the scientist to take a look at the tool marking that whatever it was preying on the residences of Papaya Island left on its victims. Still, he couldn't help the bitter taste of disappointment that settled uneasily in his gut like badly cooked fish. "It's just bizarre. The closest thing that I can compare it to is a nozzle on a fire hose. Only it sucks rather than sprays. But It's blunt edge shouldn't make stabbing someone possible though. The kind of strength required to do so…it's scary that anyone would purposely do such a thing!"

"Could it be some kind of new weapon?" he asked hopefully.

"Doubt it." she replied. "Only Capsule Corp. and the military have the authorization to build and develop weapons. Those who don't but do it anyway are usually arrested for reckless endangerment, terrorism, or what have you. And it's not just for public safety either. The government wants to be able to trace weapons, especially the ones the big-time gangs use. It's the nail in the coffin at most trials. If a handgun of a known convict is found at a murder scene you can bet the defendant is headed for jail."

"Well, thanks for trying anyway."

"No problem. If I do happen find anything I'll let you know." He sighed as he hung up the phone and let himself fall back onto his bed. A few papers stacked on it fluttered to the floor. Sunlight crept in through the window as the sun began it's decent in the sky. He wasn't getting anywhere. Sure, it had only been about four days but it was only a matter of time until the unknown culprit struck again. There could even be a fatality. And it would be long before the media caught wind of the attacks. Every news reporter in the world will flock to the hapless island for the scoop and potentially become a target. Mass panic will spread allover the globe just as Cell's terror had done. If it wasn't human then that meant it was either an animal or an alien. Only he didn't know of any animal that could do that or even attack so many people and he hadn't sensed any unfamiliar _ki_ lately. He picked up the image that the police were able to get from a surveillance video from a boutique store less than a block from where a victim was found. The picture was blurry and colorless. But the figure outlined by the streetlights appeared human. Gohan knew that humans were capable of committing some pretty horrific things, Gero being a prime example, however he still had difficulty believing that a human could be as cold and calculating as any of Frieza's men were. It just didn't seem right. Yet all evidence suggested otherwise. He groaned as he rubbed his temples, feeling a major headache coming one. Maybe it was a good thing that his parents were staying on Mount Paozu and keeping Goten in the dark. _Kami_ knew how it would affect the squirt or what he would do to 'help'. But that left him decidedly alone in the palace as his grandfather was far too busy tackling the paperwork that the kidnapping incident had generated, making the teenage Saiyan feel even worse. Maybe it would be best to just go live out in the middle of nowhere where he wouldn't cause so much trouble. Like Roshi. Gohan shot up at the thought. He could try Roshi. As perverted and lazy as he was, little went unnoticed by the old martial arts master. Maybe he noticed something. His tiny island was close to Papaya Island…it was Krillin who picked up on the second ring, accompanied by what sounded like a party or a riot taking place in the background.

"Hello?" he practically shouted into the receiver.

"Hey Krillin!" Gohan greeted cheerfully.

"G-Gohan?" The young Saiyan heard a curse on the other end of the line. Moments later the noise stopped. "H-hey man, w-what's up?" He was clearly hiding something.

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked warily.

"Alright? Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be alright?" Krillin answered unconvincingly. Gohan didn't press him further. He could tell when he wasn't wanted. Besides, his mother grounded him for a solid month for going to that last party on Roshi's island.

"Just making sure…" Gohan reassured him, sounding slightly put out. "Have you or Roshi seen or sensed anything different lately?"

"No. Can't say we have." Gohan sighed. There went that little silver lining. "Why?"

"Don't worry about it. I don't want to drag you guys into another mess. _Kami_ knows what happened last time…" The incident was still all too fresh in his mind. He caused so much trouble, dragged everyone into it. And for what?

"Come on Gohan. I've known you since you were four. I can tell that something's eating at you." Krillin told him soothingly. "Is it…Videl again?" Gohan's mind screeched to a sudden halt. Since Zorida requested his help, all thoughts of Videl had fled his mind. It made him feel somewhat guilty though he didn't know why. After a moment, he found his voice.

"N-no! I'm j-just looking into something as a favor for Queen Zorida of the South District!" There was a squawk in the background, some shuffling, and what sounded like someone's head hitting the wood floor hard.

"Queen Zorida?" Roshi exclaimed excitedly. Gohan winced at the volume. "Was she as hot in person as she is on TV? What about her daughter?" Another scuffle broke out as Krillin retook the phone.

"Get in line, will ya!" he heard Krillin shout at his old master. The teenage Saiyan laughed. He hadn't laughed in so long that the sound was foreign to his own ears. Briefly he wondered how Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner were doing before squashing that bittersweet thought. No. He shouldn't let himself get distracted. Especially with so many lives depending on him.

"Sounds like you're having the time of your life over there. Well, I'll let you go. I shouldn't spoil your fun."

"Wait! Go-!" He hung up the phone before Krillin could finish.

xXx

There was really only one other person that Gohan could turn to. Granted, he may not know anymore about this mystery attacker than the Saiyan but it was worth a shot. As always, _Kami's_ Lookout was the very definition of serene. It was a breathtaking sight and not because of the chilly thin atmosphere that the structure simply floated in so high above the Earth. More than once Gohan was tempted to take a picture of the grand pearly temple and sweeping yet simple grounds so he could have some small piece of solitude during such troubled times. Mr. Popo was dutifully tending the flower beds, muscles rippling smoothly underneath that dark skin and betraying the strength in that round figure. Piccolo was meditating in the shade of a tree close by but didn't even so much as twitch at his old student's arrival. Dende looked up from where he stood unmoving as he watched over the planet. A welcoming fanged grin broke out across his green face.

"Gohan!" A pair of green arms hugged him. The teenage Saiyan found himself smiling and hugging the Namekian back. Dende out of everyone was by far the most sympathetic, probably because of their similar personalities and childhoods. He was one of the few people besides Piccolo and Goku that he could really talk to about anything. "How have you been?"

"Just fine!" Dende gave him an unconvinced look but didn't call him out on it. "Look, I need your help…"

"With the strange attacks on Papaya Island?" the Namek finished for him. Gohan blinked.

"You know?"

"I am _Kami _of the Earth." he chuckled. "But I'm afraid that I don't know much more than you do. However, before each attack I've sensed something…different." The Saiyan frowned.

"Different? How?"

"I'm not exactly sure. It's human, that much I'm sure, but it's…warped somehow." Dende sighed. "I don't know how to describe it." Suddenly the Namekian looked out over the edge with wide eyes. "Th-there it is!" Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated where Dende was pointing. He was right, it was warped. Dirty. Like it had been polluted or something. And it was on the move. Without another word Gohan took off. He pressed the button on his watch and his _gi_ replaced his shirt and jeans. A golden aura engulfed him, turning his hair gold and eyes teal, as he sped up. The wind whipped harshly against him but the Saiyan ignored it. All his focus was on that _ki_. Below him the landscape flew past in a blur of color that looked to belong to an artist's palate. He stopped for a moment, hovering over the northern edge of Papaya island as he tried to pinpoint the _ki's_ exact location. A scream shattered the calm of the thick forest, sending a flock of startled brightly colored parrots into the air. Gohan followed the scream, landing on the forest floor with all the stealth and grace of an elephant. What he saw made his blood run cold. A dark muscular man who looked more at home on the beach than stalking innocent people from the shadows had a girl no younger than ten in a chokehold. There was some strange device in his other hand with a nozzle that matched the description Bulma gave. The man was smiling maniacally, drooling and foaming at the mouth like some rabid dog. Just under his long dreadlocks was a scrawling M tattooed to his forehead.

"Put the girl down." Gohan tried to reason with the man. But he didn't answer. Instead he raised the weapon, preparing to strike. Letting out a curse, the Saiyan quickly pulled the girl from his grasp. She let out a breathy 'thank you' before running off. The man snarled at him. "Why are you doing this?" Again the man didn't reply. Out of nowhere a _ki_ blast slammed into the man, incinerating both him and the weapon instantly. Gohan whipped around. "Who's there?"

"You'll see soon enough." a calm smooth voice replied.

"What? Who are you? What's going on?" Gohan demanded. His patience had run dry. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"All of your question will be answered in time. The power you Saiyans possess is truly remarkable. Perhaps you'll be of help to us."

"What's that supposed to mean? Answer me!" But whoever it was vanished. The Saiyan cried out in frustration and punched a nearby tree, causing it to fall to the ground in an explosion of splinters.

xXx

Omake

Goku was sprawled on the couch watching TV, or at least trying to. But even with a big title wrestling match playing out in front of him, he couldn't help but notice that Chi-Chi had been dusting the same shelf for the past five minutes with a worried look on her face. He knew he should probably leave her alone but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey Chi-Chi, is something wrong?" She whirled around, tears welling up in her dark eyes.

"Oh Goku!" she moaned. "I'm just so worried about Gohan! If he isn't depressed about Videl he's worried over some mysterious attack or other! Do you think it was a bad idea to have him stay with my _otousan_?"

"Calm down, Gohan is just fine." Goku tried to reassure her. "I think he could use the distraction. What's worse, our son moaping about the house or using his skills to save countless lives?" At that she gave him a suspicious look that had him bolting upright, ready to run for it just in case.

"Are you saying I'm a bad _okaasan_ for wanting my baby to be safe and happy?" Chi-Chi asked in a deadly voice. The hand holding the duster gripped the handle tighter. It groaned painfully under her strength.

"_Iie_!" he replied quickly. "I think you're a wonderful _okaasan_! But I also think that perhaps we just need to give him some space! No matter what we do, he'll still feel guilty about Videl and pressure about keeping other's safe. He feels that it's his responsibility! Coddling him may just make him feel inadequate! Gohan needs more confidence!" Suddenly his wife burst into tears. Her knees gave out and she sank to the floor.

"I'm a horrible _okaasan_!" she wailed. "Horrible!" Goku just sat there for a moment, stunned. It didn't matter how long they have been married. Her mood swings still caught him off guard. Were all women like this? He couldn't remember a time that Bulma switched from angry to hysterical at the drop of a hat…cautiously he approached Chi-Chi and rubbed her back soothingly.

"You know, I think you're having as hard a time of this as Gohan. How about we go out for dinner? Just the two of us?" She threw her arms around him with a watery smile.

"You're so sweet!" Goku was simply bewildered but relieved nonetheless.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Gi_- uniform worn when practicing martial arts.

_Kami_- god

_Otousan_- father

_Okaasan_- mother

AN: Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

To say that the bizarre serial attacker and the mysterious person who intervened was a little concerning would be a huge understatement. Gohan, and Dende for that matter, didn't know what to make of it. Was it just some passing coincidence? Some intergalactic fight or feud that wound up on Earth for some reason? Or could it be a taste of what was to come? While the teenage Saiyan liked to think positively, he couldn't shake that nagging voice at the back of his head that told him something was up. Something big. But Papaya Island and it's citizens were free of the dark shadow of fear regardless. They all just figured that whatever it was got scared off by Gohan and the Ox King's intervention. The rest of the world remained blissfully unaware of the drama. Once more the island became a hive of activity as everyone hurried to resume preparations for the upcoming _Tenka'ichi Budokai_. Gohan and Dende informed the others who promised to keep a sharp eye out for anything fishy, just in case. Vegeta was another matter…Bulma and her father were away to promote some new invention while Mrs. Brief took Trunks clothes shopping as more and more of his clothing was winding up in the rag pile. Goku wisely decided to accompany his son. It was one of those times when the older Saiyan's intelligence really showed. From the moment they walked in, the Saiyan prince was more abrasive than usual. He let them in and leaned against the wall, waiting with a dark expression on his face. For a few moments they simply stood there staring at each other.

"What do you want Kakarot?" the prince finally snapped.

"Well…it's a funny story really…" Goku chuckled. He told Vegeta about the incident on Papaya Island as if it wasn't that big of a deal. The teenage Saiyan recognized it as the same tactic his father used with his mother whenever something major poped up such as Cell and wanted his help. It wasn't exactly reassuring for the teen. Gohan watched as the prince's eyes twitched and the thin vein next to his widows peak throb. Without warning he slammed his clenched fist against the wall behind him, leaving a hole in the drywall twice the size of a man's head in it's wake. Bulma wasn't going to be too thrilled about that…

"Are you saying that someone has been going around attacking people for whatever reason under our noses for the past month?" the prince roared, causing the vase on the end table next to him to shudder.

"Two months, actually." Gohan corrected. He got a venomous glare in return.

"I've had enough of this shit! I will not be made a fool of!" Goku put up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Just calm down Vegeta! I'm sure this is all one big coincidence! It doesn't mean that something is going to happen." he reasoned.

"What would you know you disgrace of a Saiyan? You're 'guidance' and 'mercy' let a bunch of humans make a mockery of us! And it's all because of your son's infatuation with some silly wench!" Gohan felt his temper flare but somehow managed to keep it in check.

"Or maybe it all of our fault." he suggested. Vegeta rounded on him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you get it?" Gohan sighed. "We're too used to straight up fights like with Cell and Frieza. But not everyone has monstrous strength or tremendous power. So they use their heads. Plan out every detail carefully. Utilize tactics. All you care about is who they are, what they're up to, and where they are so you can just charge on over there with guns blazing and take 'em out. Then you get caught off guard when they use strategy and windup with egg on your face." His father gave him a thoughtful look. The prince looked like he was going to have an aneurism.

"You know, he's got a good point." Goku muttered.

"Are you calling me stupid boy?" Vegeta demanded. The teen felt what little patience he had left snap.

"Maybe I am! All you care about is yourself and your image! The Earth and everyone on it can just go to hell as far as you're concerned!"

"Impudent, nearsighted brat!" the prince bellowed in outrage. "You know nothing about me! I do care about this planet! My wife and son live here! This is my home now!"

"Could've fooled me!" Gohan snapped back. "You act more like Frieza than a concerned husband and father!" The Earth raised Saiyan quickly stepped in-between the two. As much as Bulma wasn't going to like that new hole in her wall, she was going to like the fact that her husband and best friend's son destroyed her house during a squabble even less.

"Anyway," Goku said loudly, pushing his son encouragingly towards the door, "just keep an eye out for anything weird! Say hi to Bulma for us!" With that he made a hasty retreat while practically dragging Gohan behind him through the air.

xXx

The weather was becoming steadily warmer and warmer as summer crept closer and closer. Flowers still bloomed though some had gone back into dormancy. Young animals were beginning to either branch out on their own or learn the ways of the world from their parents. Cicadas buzzed about the thick wooded groves in an incessant drone that penetrated the mind no matter how muddled it was with worries or concerns. Icarus happily danced in the warm air with Goten overhead that turned into a game of midair tag. Piccolo opened an eye and looked at the Saiyan laying dejectedly in a sprawling flowery meadow from where he hovered above the ground in calm meditation.

"Usually kids your age don't have a care in the world. All that matters to them are grades, appearances, and the opposite sex." the Namek mused aloud.

"Usually kids my age don't have an alien parent or the responsibility of saving the world from evil." Gohan pointed out moodily. Piccolo opened his other eye to look at his old pupil more fully. It wasn't often that the Saiyan got perturbed. Or easy to do so.

"You're restless." he observed. Gohan sighed and sat up.

"It's just so frustrating just sitting here, knowing that something big could be going on, something that could threaten countless lives, and not be able to do anything." the teenage Saiyan admitted. His fists clenched in frustration. "I know that there isn't much we can do but still…"

"Relax." Piccolo told him. His dark eyes looked out at the rocky ridge that loomed above the tree tops wistfully. "Your _otousan_ went to see Baba. If she cat glean any information from her crystal ball then he'll go seek out King Kai."

"But what if King Kai can't get any more answers?" Gohan asked uncertainly.

"Then it means that it's either a minor incident of no importance or it's something bigger than any of us could comprehend." The Saiyan frowned and let himself fall back to the ground, sending up a flurry of pollen and dandelion seeds into the clear azure sky.

"Well that's a big help." The Namek chuckled.

"You Saiyans are all the same. No patience at all." There was a comfortable silence as they both watched Goten get into a wrestling match with Icarus when the higher dragon grabbed the young Saiyan by the back of his orange _gi_.

"How do you do it?" Gohan wondered aloud. "How can you be so calm all the time?"

"I'm old kid. I've seen and done so many things in my wretched life that nothing really surprises me anymore." That was true. Piccolo had been around for centuries, even if he spend much of that time split into two different personas. He probably witness countless wars, empires rise and fall, the slow development of technology. Everyone across the globe knew his name and feared it as a synonym of an evil on par with Cell. The Namek witnessed first hand the depravity that mankind was capable of. Was it any wonder that he once wanted to take over the world, reform it to his liking, unite it under one banner? Did he regret trying to do so, for trying to enslave the human race to his will? Piccolo hardly ever spoke of it if at all. In a way the Namekian was similar to the Saiyan prince. But Vegeta's pride and wayward morals made him but heads with others far more than Piccolo ever did. Was it because he felt that he wasn't as respected as Goku or Piccolo were? "Hey, feel that?" Piccolo abruptly asked, breaking the youth from his churning thoughts. Gohan had to concentrate for a moment. What he felt nearly made him bite his tongue as he bolted upright.

"No way…" he breathed. It was Videl's _ki_. Only it was much stronger than before. Far stronger than humanly possible without learning how to harness and control _ki_. "You don't think…" Then he felt Vegeta's _ki_ flare up. Gohan hastily got to his feet.

"_Shimatta_!" Piccolo cursed as he too stood. Goten and Icarus paused their play as they realized something was up. The purple dragon let out a concerned croon.

"Vegeta's going to go after her. " Gohan though aloud numbly. "He's still furious with me." A sickening weight slammed into the bottom of his stomach at the thought. "He's going to hurt her to get back at me!"

"He better not!" Piccolo growled out. "Attacking an unknown _ki_ is one thing, but some innocent girl?"

"It's just one thing right after another!" the teen groaned. "Why can't I ever get a break?" They both just stood there, hoping against hope that Vegeta would just simmer down. No such luck. The prince was on the move and fast.

"That _baka_!" the Namek snarled.

"Goten!" Gohan called out. "Go tell _okaasan_! Tell her that she needs to get a hold of Bulma! She's the only one Vegeta ever listens to!" The five year-old nodded and flew home as fast as he could with Icarus right behind him. Gohan and Piccolo quickly took to the skies, speeding along as fast as they could. Below them the earth slid past in an in cohesive blur of color. Startled birds and flying reptiles were left shocked and bewildered in their wake. As they made their way across the rolling plains Gohan realized exactly where Videl was. Roshi's island. "What are the chances that Seventeen and Eighteen are hanging around?" he shouted over the wind roaring in his ears.

"You're guess is as good as mine!" Piccolo shouted back. "But even if they were around, I'm not sure that they could take him out!" Gohan gritted his teeth together.

'_Otousan, where are you?'_

xXx

Omake

Gohan looked up as someone knocked on the open conference room door with a little apprehension. He just finished meeting with a few rather unpleasant politicians that were lobbying for drilling for more oil, mining for more coal, and cutting down more timber. Apparently they didn't know that he and his grandfather were quite the environmentalists. But it wasn't one of the politicians. It took him a minute to realize that it was Dalia in that festive geometric dress. Another girl about her age was with her. She was a little taller but thinner which was accentuated by the fire engine red skirt and halter top that she wore. Thick curly brunette hair tumbled over her shoulders in waves. Toned muscles rippled under her sun kissed skin, a sure sign of someone who worked outdoors for long periods of time.

"Dalia!" he exclaimed. "Well this certainly is a surprise! How is everything?"

"Just fine thanks to you and your grandfather." she replied with a brilliant smile. "I don't know what we could've done without you." Dalia threw her arms around him in a big hug.

"Glad to hear it." the Saiyan replied uneasily.

"There's someone I want you to meet." He gave her a confused look as she waved the girl in. "This is my girlfriend Carmen." The Saiyan relaxed with the knowledge that the princess wasn't interested in him. She wasn't even interested in his sex.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." he said politely. Carmen giggled and gave him a playful curtsy.

"The pleasure's mine." she replied.

"She was one of the victims of the attacks." Dalia continued. "It happened just last month on her way home from work."

"I sorry to hear that." Gohan said honestly. "It must've been quite traumatic."

"You are a real friend to the South District." Dalia looked thoughtful for a moment. "Would you have time to have lunch with us?"

"Of course!" As they walked down the hall together, Gohan couldn't help but feel as if just he made some new friends.

Translations:

_Tenka'ichi Budokai_- world martial arts tournament.

_Otousan_- father

_Okaasan_- mother

_Gi_- uniform worn when practicing martial arts.

_Ki_- energy

_Baka_- idiot

_Shimatta_- damn it

AN: Surprise! How's that for a plot twist? And here you guys thought that I was going to do another time skip…no way! But the question is will a certain someone come into play soon? You'll just have to wait to find out! Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sometimes Videl wondered if this was all just some bizarre dream and she'd wake up in a tangle of sheets having slept through the alarm somehow with Erasa banging on her door to get up or they'd be late for school as would often happen if the Satan girl got called out in the middle of the night to help the police track down a perp that ran on them. But it wasn't. She wasn't even attending Orange Star High anymore thanks to her father. Or even allowed to assist the police anymore. Yes, Videl Satan had become a princess trapped within an ivory tower. One small consolation was that Erasa and Sharpner were allowed over. For the first week and so the three teens were dumbfounded for lack of a better term. Kidnapping aside, the daring rescue itself had haunted their dreams. Gohan in particular for Videl. It was all just so surreal. Videl had tried from time to time to talk about it with her father but every time she brought it up the man practically ran away and locked himself in his study which now secretly concealed a semiautomatic complete with armor piercing rounds. Stuck somewhere between denial and depression, Videl nearly resigned herself to her less-than-charming fate. That's when he came.

Erasa and Sharpner were over so they could at least work on their home school work together. Their books and papers were spread out on the living room floor as though someone had simply dumped out all the contents of a school locker onto the plush cream-colored carpet. Hercule reclined in the armchair nearby with a cold beer in one hand and the remote to the nearly wall sized flat screen in the other despite the fact that it was barely past noon. At least he wasn't lounging about in nothing but his terrycloth robe and soft fuzzy slippers like he tended to do, much to his daughter's mortification. Like usual he had just paraded into the study session as the man of the house he thought himself to be and proceeded to do as he pleased. Though clearly perturbed, Videl stubbornly refused to budge. The atmosphere between father and daughter was tense as it had been since the incident. Erasa could see the frustration in Videl's face while the girl wrote down furiously on her paper like it had just insulted her where as Hercule's eyes never wavered from the TV, occasionally taking long nervous pulls from his amber bottle. Sharpner, on the other hand, was more concerned about figuring out the differences between endosmosis and exosmosis than the cold war taking place in front of him. Suddenly the doorbell rang, prompting Hercule to jump out of his seat and hastily answer it. Videl glared in his wake but turned back to her paper. But a startled yell made her head pop up with a mixture curiosity and alarm. Mr. Satan slowly backed away from the door, shaking like a leaf. Standing before him was a short bald man that Videl recognized as one of the guys that was with Gohan when he had rescued them from Shin and Tao. Next to him was a just as bald elderly man dressed as though he was going to the beach. He was hunched over slightly and clutched an old wooden walking stick in his gnarled hand.

"Y-you people! Y-your friends o-of that f-freak!" Hercule stuttered out.

"'Freak'?" the old man exclaimed. "Is that any way to call someone who just saved your ungrateful ass?"

"Are you out of your mind?" the younger man hissed to his older companion. "The others are going to kill us!" The old man waved away his concerns as though they were cobwebs.

"We're doing this for Gohan's sake and the sake of his friends! They'll understand!"

"I'd like to see you tell that to Piccolo and Vegeta!" he countered.

"Who are you two, exactly?" Videl asked, ignoring her father's not-so subtle gestures against doing so.

"Roshi, master and founder of the _kame_ fighting style and this is Krillin, a former pupil of mine." The Satan girl stared at him in shock. Roshi was a legend amongst the martial arts circles. He himself was a student of Mutaito, reputedly one of the greatest martial arts master to have ever lived and the one who had defeated the evil King Piccolo when he first rose to power. But that was a long time ago which meant Roshi had to be about three hundred years old. Was that even possible?

"What makes you think you can just come over and waltz in here? This is private property!" Hercule bellowed, some of his confidence returning.

"You don't have to yell." Roshi told him with an edge of annoyance in his voice. "I'm right here. I may be old but that doesn't mean I'm deaf." Her turned back to Videl. "Now, how would you like to learn real martial arts? You certainly have the potential for it…" To say that Videl was flattered was an understatement. After all, it wasn't often a veritable legend would find a comparable novice's skill anything to write home about. Naturally her father was against it. He yelled, ranted about how dangerous 'that boy and his weirdo pals' were, and went on about how Videl was going to settle down with a nice normal boy of his choosing. "You're in no position to tell your daughter what to do anymore." Roshi thankfully interrupted. "She's stronger than you and you know it. Besides, you'll like Gohan if you just got to know him. Ever thought about that?"

Before Videl knew it, she was whisked away to Roshi's tiny island. Krillin's wife and young daughter welcomed her warmly and made her right at home. Her father hovered nearby protectively while Erasa and Sharpner were there for moral support and to sate their curiosity. Roshi exposed them to an all new world, a world where it was possible to fly and aliens were all too real. Hercule didn't take it as well as his daughter and her friends did. It was a real shock to the system but Roshi, with Krillin's assistance, didn't allow her to dwell on it for very long. Their training was some of the toughest Videl had ever experienced. Her first exercise was to swim laps around the island, 'building her strength and spirit for what was to come. Muscles she really didn't know she had burned as she powered through the cold gentle surf. She took some comfort in the fact that it could be worse. She could be swimming laps in the dead of winter. This went on for about a week. Then they had her wear a weighted turtle shell for a month. As unconventional as it all was, Videl didn't complain. Hercule never trained her. All she knew was from reading, watching videos, and self-taught. She was eager for a taste of the real training. And she never felt better. Her father and friends made it a habit of dropping by at least once a week to see how she was doing since the island was far too small for all of them to stay there. Eighteen's brother Seventeen and the gentle but stoic Eighteen dropped in from time to time. At first it was a little startling, however, the two were more like some of her old classmates than anyone intentionally malicious. They didn't seem to mind her though they did tease her about her relationship with Gohan and more than once pondered out loud whether or not he should tell the others, the guys that she suspected were with Gohan when he came to her rescue, that Roshi and Krillin were training her. Eighteen made sure he didn't follow through with that threat. The Satan girl was genuinely happy since the whole kidnapping incident. But it still couldn't get Gohan off her mind. Nothing probably ever could.

Then the day of reckoning came. With her father and friends looking on, Krillin taught Videl how to harness her _ki_. She looked on with bated breath as a small ball of light slowly appeared in his hands. Her own hands shook slightly in nervous anticipation as she carefully followed his instructions. Don't force it. Just let it flow out. Gradually a warm tiny orb appeared. A sense of elation washed through her. Hercule could only stare at his daughter as though he didn't know her. Sharpner and Erasa unabashedly cheered loudly for her. Little Marron even jumped in joy, caught up in the moment. Krillin continued to instruct her on harnessing her _ki_ and by late afternoon she was levitating off the ground. Roshi was amazed. He wasn't expecting her to progress so quickly. None of them did. But then the happy expressions on Krillin, Roshi, and Eighteen's faces suddenly turned serious. As one they turned to face the north, looking up at the sky.

"What is it?" Videl asked.

"I told you!" Krillin exclaimed at Roshi. "I told you!"

"M-maybe h-he's just curious…" the old man stuttered unconvincingly. Eighteen turned to Videl.

"Get everyone inside!" The Satan girl didn't hesitate or question the android. She carefully scooped up Marron and, with Erasa and Sharpner's help, pulled her father, eager to prove his martial powers, inside the pink bungalow. Turtle buried himself under the couch cushions like he knew what was coming. Curiously, Videl peeked through the window. For several long moments nothing happened. Suddenly a figure swathed in a fiery golden aura appeared on the beach. Even from where she stood she could feel the raw power radiating from him, like the heat of the sun or thousands of small electric shocks. It was Vegeta, Bulma Brief's husband. She had seen him when her father had taken those weird devices the Red Shark Gang used to wreck an entire city block in downtown Satan City to be examined by the renowned scientist. The man didn't say a word but the expression on his face clearly told anyone who cared to look that he wasn't all too thrilled that Mr. Satan was in his house. That expression was nothing to the one on his face now…pure primal furry. It sent chills down her spine. Next to her she felt Hercule slowly draw back, putting as much distance as he could between himself and Vegeta.

"H-hey V-vegeta!" Roshi stumbled out as casually as he could. "W-what a surprise!"

"Just what the hell is going on." Vegeta gritted out between tightly clenched teeth. It was a wonder he didn't crack a tooth.

"'G-going on'? Nothing is 'going on'." Krillina replied a little shakily.

"Don't lie to me!" he bellowed. That golden aura flared brighter for a moment. There was a resounding rip. Something long, brown, and fuzzy was now twitching erratically from the seat of his odd blue skintight outfit. Roshi and Krillin backed up against the house with wide eyes. Eighteen didn't so much as flinch.

"Leave." she told him. His angry teal gaze turned on her. "Get out of here!" she yelled at him furiously. "You will not come here and threaten my family! Especially not in front of my daughter!" Vegeta gave a primal roar.

"No one tells me what to do! No one makes a fool of me! No one disrespects me! I am the prince-!" In the blink on an eye he was thrown back several yards, skipping across the cool gentle waves the same way a smooth stone would. Gohan abruptly landed on the beach with a heavy thud. Videl could only stare at him. She hadn't seen him on so long. But he looked exactly as she remembered him. Only his face was stony, cold, serious like it had never been before. Electric bolts crackled about him. His eyes were flashing teal but his own golden aura was absent. There was another heavy thud and a tall green being landed on the sands next to him. Piccolo…the Demon King…Vegeta recovered quickly and was back on the beach, now looking like an angry drowned cat. "You were in on this, weren't you boy!" he shouted accusingly.

"No." Gohan replied emotionlessly. "I didn't know a thing about this."

"None of us did." Piccolo added. "Now, why don't you just turn back and we'll all forget about this."

"Don't start with me Namek!" Vegeta growled.

"Don't do this Vegeta." Gohan said quietly.

"No! I've had enough of this!" he snarled. There was a crack like thunder. A large golden aura, far bigger than Vegeta's, flared up around Gohan.

"I'm getting too old for this shit…" Piccolo muttered.

xXx

Omake

Roshi just loved life. Sure, there were some tough times for him in the past and there's still the occasional bad guy that needed to be put back in his place, but life was good for him nonetheless. Not many people could boast about having beachfront property. Or their own private island for that matter. He was surrounded by friends, waves, and sunshine. Yep, life was good. And having an attractive young woman swimming laps around said island in only a baby blue bikini didn't hurt either. At that moment he was happy that he had remembered his sunglasses and newspaper…

"I can only imagine what Gohan would do if he was here right now…" Eighteen mused aloud behind the old man's lounge chair. Roshi jumped a little in surprise.

"Really?" he replied nonchalantly, feigning reading his paper while wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth.

"Would he sit back and enjoy the view as some would or take after his lovely mother?" she continued. "You have to admit, they do have quite a lot in common. Hardworking, honest, temperamental at times…"

"H-he takes after his father more in my opinion." Roshi mumbled.

"I don't know." Eighteen said in an unconvinced tone. "Goku doesn't have such an explosive temper like Gohan does…"

"Alright! You've made your point!" he shouted. "Would it really be so bad if I enjoyed myself every now and then?"

"Depends on whether or not you want to pay hospital bills for the next six months." With that the android sauntered back into the house to check on a napping Marron, leaving a rather pale Roshi in her wake.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Kame_- turtle

AN: Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Gohan was generally a sweet, caring person. The kind of person that one would hope to meet. It was undoubtedly due to how his father and mother had raised him to treat others as you yourself would want to be treated, respect everyone, and generally do the right thing. But even he had his dark side. It was genetic, really. His Saiyan blood could boil as easily as Vegeta's could depending on stress and circumstances and lead up to an explosion of raw power and primal rage. With such a dangerous temper and such devastating consequences that could result of that it was no wonder he had feared it. However, his father was always pushing him to embrace that darkness even if he didn't want to. He didn't want to end up like so many Saiyans did, ruthless and bloodthirsty animals. There were times when Gohan felt like he was walking along a tightrope high above the ground. His inherent Saiyan instincts and gentle disposition buffeted him from all sides like the wind. Once in a while he would lean to one side or another, dangerously close to falling into that yawning dark chasm that awaited far below. He didn't feel that way today, however. This time it was different. Instead he felt a calmness in his very soul that he never really felt before his powers came to light. A calmness he couldn't understand. Was this how his father felt when he fought?

Without much thought Gohan leapt high into the air. Vegeta followed closely behind with a threatening growl. The prince didn't hesitate to throw a punch. He had put so much force behind his fist that it threw him off balance for a moment. A moment that the younger Saiyan took advantage of with a knee to the gut. Air 'whooshed' out of the prince's lungs in a rush. Vegeta whipped around and kicked at his head wildly, missing the teen by a good foot. It was a telling sign as to how enraged he was since the prince was a veteran fighter with countless fights and lives under his belt. But all those years of experience seemed to have flown out the window along with Vegeta's better judgment and patience. Tightly clenched fists closed in on Gohan, biting into his flesh with a familiar dull pain foretelling some bruising. Gohan landed a swift blow to the solar plexus to push him away. A grunt was forced from Vegeta's throat, followed by a primitive cry. _Ki_ gathered quickly into the older Saiyan's grasp and was thrown at the teen's head. Gohan ducked. Vegeta kneed him in the jaw. For a moment Gohan thought that his teeth were going to crack inside his skull from the force that slammed his lower mandible into his upper molars…

"W-w-what t-the…!" Hercule felt as though a nightmare had come true, one that he had lived through before. The two titans clashed together high in the atmosphere with such speed that he could barely follow the small abrupt flashes of light that resulted from them trading blows. Soul rendering booms cracked all around like thunder, only without the dark clouds. If there was any doubt in his mind before that these were the people from the Cell Games it was gone now. Mr. Satan, the World Champion, was paralyzed with a familiar fear and sense of powerlessness, uselessness. Some of his most disliked emotions.

"That's precisely why you should pick your battles carefully." Roshi said, turning to the stunned onlookers. Videl barely heard him. She was simply entranced by the fight, or what she could see of it. The speed, strength, and ferocity with which the punches and kicks were thrown was nearly inconceivable even though she was seeing it with her own eyes. But what really held her eye was how different Gohan appeared when he was fighting. He looked so serious, confidant, powerful. Not the shy, caring, often absentminded awkward boy that she knew. It was surreal.

"Does this kind of thing happen often?" she asked weakly.

"Well…kinda." Krillin answered. "Vegeta is an asshole on his best days." he elaborated. "Why Bulma married him of all people is beyond all of us. He's not particularly fond or close to any of us. But he like Gohan and his father the least. Thinks they're disgraces to their race. Goku more or less ignores him. However, he just rubs Gohan the wrong way. Those two butt head from time to time but lately it's been pretty serious. Don't know why…"

"Vegeta feels that Gohan is a threat to his authority." Piccolo suddenly spoke up. He had been simply standing there on the beach with arms crossed watching the fight, the only one besides Eighteen who could see more than blurs and explosions. "Goku lets Vegeta do as he pleases if only to shut him up. Gohan, on the other hand, is a different matter. He stands his ground and refuses to budge just because Vegeta says so. In Gohan's mind Vegeta has no right to treat others so poorly and demand the utmost respect in return. Vegeta takes it as defiance and an insult to his status as the prince of Saiyans."

"But doesn't Gohan have the right idea?" Sharpner inquired boldly to the stoic Namek. "I mean, prince or no, Vegeta has no right to be asshole to everyone." The blond teen couldn't help but flinch when those hard black eyes turned on him.

"Whose right and whose wrong isn't the point. The point is that this nonsense has gone on for too long. Age and maturity aside, Gohan should know better than to settle an argument with his fists just as Vegeta should know better than to start one over something so trivial. Gohan himself is a prince and will one day take over for his grandfather. If he's to become as great a ruler as the Ox King, he needs to learn how to use his head instead of his fists. No one wants a king who settles disputes through force or violence, no matter how justified it may be."

"Hey now, Gohan wouldn't do that." Krillin frowned at the Namekian. "He's not like that. Besides, ruling a kingdom and fighting are two completely different things."

"At first glance perhaps." Piccolo replied. "But he chose to settle this through fighting, like a Saiyan would. His subjects don't need a Saiyan. They need some one levelheaded, reliable, resolute, dedicated. How one deals with their affairs in private often bleeds into their public affairs. Just look at Goku." Videl had to admit that he was right. She had seen more than a few politicians fall from grace because some of their private dealings came to light. The public turned on them in an instant. Those who once voted and supported them felt shamed. Advocate groups often held demonstrations urging for the politicians immediate removal and for justice to be done. It was ugly every time. It was why her father was so careful with how he conducted himself. His people were paid well just to keep their mouths shut. Even those silly women he hung around with so much got extravagant gifts as an incentive for discretion.

"Then how come you're not stopping him?" Erasa asked.

"Because this may be the only way those two will ever work things out." Piccolo sighed.

Vegeta could feel his blood boil under his skin. Cuts, scrapes, and bruises were just a minor annoyance compared to the rage he felt. Gohan hovered a few yards away, looking not as roughed up, with that same impudent expression on his face. The very same one that the prince had seen on his face at the Cell Games when he had literally exploded. That child's Saiyan pride had reared it's ugly head, perhaps the first time since Cell's defeat. However, it looked to be controlled somehow. Like Gohan was letting it out but only on his terms. He had to commend the boy's control. But Gohan was still a naïve brat. Just because he could play with the big boys didn't mean that he could throw his weight around. Not especially at his prince. It was due time that he learned his place. Vegeta smirked as a plan formulated in his head. Gohan may be more powerful than himself, but he lacked experience that one could only gain through years of seemingly endless combat. With a yell he threw a galick gun at the teen. Just as he predicted, Gohan raised his hands to deflect it. Vegeta used every ounce of speed he had and raced behind the distracted teen, making him cry out in surprise. He latched onto his back. His tail kept the boy's legs from lashing back at him. Tight fists sought out for kidneys, stomach, every soft unprotected area of Gohan's body. The younger Saiyan's pained shouts made him smile maliciously.

"You will respect me!" he roared. Gohan reached down and grabbed the prince's tail. Before Vegeta could react, the teen ripped clean off his backside. Burning pain flared along his spine. Vegeta's grip loosened and Gohan was free. They simply floated there, catching their breaths.

"How do you expect anyone to respect you when you're such an ass all the time?" Gohan demanded. "It makes you look like an idiot!"

"Don't you tell me how to act, boy!" Vegeta snarled back. "Being nice doesn't get anyone very far! People lie! People cheat! The only ones they respect are the ones they fear!" It was then that Gohan finally understood what Vegeta's deal was. The prince grew up knowing only the cruelty of Frieza and his underlings. They likely made him their punching bag until he became someone that wasn't to be trifled with. Only then did they show him respect, respect out of fear. That was the only way Vegeta had ever known to deal with people. Though Bulma had done wonders to change that, making the once ruthless coldhearted warrior into a loving husband and father, he didn't know how to interact with others in a nice, friendly manner. His deficiency in social situations made him uncomfortable, self-conscious, so he probably lashed out to compensate. Gohan wasn't sure if he wanted to bash is own skull in or Vegeta's…

"Maybe. But that doesn't get you friends either." Gohan pointed out.

"I don't need friends!" Vegeta adamantly denied. But the minuet wavering tone in his voice suggested otherwise.

"You're a social being just like everyone else. You need others. You need to feel like you belong. Had it ever occurred to you to just talk to someone, to at least try?" The prince was silent. His mouth opened a few times as if he were going to say something but nothing came out. Gohan could see all the anger fade in his face to be replaced by a thoughtful look.

"Vegeta!" Both Saiyans looked down at the beach to see Goku standing there sheepishly with an irate Bulma. She was in her stained coveralls, suggesting that she was in the middle of a project. "You are so dead!" Vegeta slowly descended towards his wife and she promptly berated him, smacking him across the head for good measure. Gohan hovered there for a moment, now unsure of what to do next.

"Gohan, you _okaasan_ says you're grounded as soon as you get home!" his father shouted up to him. The teenage Saiyan was on the beach next to him in a flash.

"What?" he exclaimed. "What did I do?"

"For starting a fight." Goku shrugged. "She says she didn't raise you to be a lawless hooligan." Gohan was speechless for a moment.

"I didn't start it!"

"He was just looking out for us!" Krillin piped in.

"Tell that to Chi-Chi." Goku replied. "Oh, hey Videl!" He waved cheerfully at Videl. She waved back stiffly, still in shock at how Goku simply appeared out of nowhere with Bulma.

"So, did you find anything?" Piccolo asked him. Goku shook his head, frowning.

"Baba had no luck with her crystal ball. King Kai said that something similar had happened on other planets in the past but that was a long time ago and he can't remember the details. He said that he would talk to the other Kais about it. Apparently they all get together on Saturdays at the Grand Kai's insistence. Something about learning how to play nice."

"So what now?" Gohan inquired.

"Go home before your _okaasan_ gets even more furious." Goku told his son.

"But-!"

"She could still kick both of us out of the house you know." his father pointed out. "Be happy she's still willing to make dinner. Neither of us can cook you know." Piccolo shook his head.

"Saiyans…"

xXx

Omake

Goten sat rigidly on the couch as his mother banged about the kitchen angrily while she made dinner. He ignored the cartoons playing on the TV in favor of keeping a wary eye on his mother. She was making meatloaf again. He hated meatloaf. But for once he didn't say anything about it. He didn't want to make her even more angry. The young Saiyan flinched as she stabbed the potatoes boiling on the stove viciously to check if they were done yet. Her hands moved swiftly over the cutting board with the razor-sharp butcher knife, uncaring that her fingers came within inches of the blade. Under her breath she muttered to herself. What, he couldn't pick up. This wasn't good.

"Are you okay _okaasan_?" Goten asked cautiously. She was beginning to scare him.

"I will be once I kill your _oniisan_ and _otousan_." she answered darkly. His eyes went wide. He ran over and hugged her legs fiercely.

"_Iie_!" he cried imploringly. "Don't do it!"

"I'm exaggerating honey." she sighed, prying his small hands off her so she wouldn't trip on him. Goten looked up at her with watery eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." she reassured him. "I love them both as much as you do. But sometimes they just get me so frustrated!" Chi-Chi pulled the meatloaf out of the oven and set it on the cold part of the stove with more force than necessary.

"Oh. So it's like what Yamcha says about arguing couples."

"What does Yamcha say about arguing couples?" she asked suspiciously.

"That they do it to show that they care for each other and for the sex afterwards." Silence. His mother simply stood there, silently shaking. "_Okaasan_, what's sex?" She exploded.

"_Nani_!" Chi-Chi roared. "I'll rip his head off!" This time Goten was pretty sure she meant every word.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Okaasan_- mother

_Oniisan_- big brother

_Otousan_- father

_Nani_- what

AN: Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Chi-Chi was quite upset when the two Saiyans finally came home. She yelled at both of them like when Gohan was ten and Goku wanted him to fight in the Cell Games. The disappointment in her voice was enough to make the teen feel guilty, let alone the way she was bemoaning about having raised a delinquent son. Especially since his bloodied form was standing in her otherwise clean kitchen. Naturally, she demanded what he was thinking. Nothing, obviously. Goku tried his best to defend his son. After all, he had reasoned, only _Kami_ knew what Vegeta would've done to Videl and the others. Chi-Chi wasn't swayed. Her logic, Roshi should've thought about that when he decided not to tell anyone he was training the Satan girl. By some small stroke of luck Bulma called during the tirade. Gohan was sent straight to his room but it was clear that his mother was from finished. Goku silently pleaded her for leniency as the two women vented to one another about the men in their lives. His attempts were resolutely ignored. As Gohan made his way upstairs, Goten poked his head cautiously out of his room where he was laying low. The youngster was quick to slip into his older brother's room and hopped onto the bed that the teen had neglected to make, adding to his guilt knowing Chi-Chi expected him to be more mature than he had been acting.

"Are you okay _oniisan_?" the five year-old asked. Was he all right? The minor scrapes and bruises on his body was nothing compared to his heavy conscious. At that moment his scuffle with the Saiyan prince seemed ridiculous. Why did he just fight Vegeta like that? Why didn't he try harder to talk the older Saiyan down? Videl's face popped into his head. Her wide crystal blue eyes staring at him and Vegeta with a mixture of shock and awe. And a little bit of fear. Gohan could see it as plain as day even though he stood a respectable distance away. He still wasn't sure if his presence was welcomed or not. From the way Hercule was hovering close to his daughter and the way Erasa and Sharpner were openly staring, probably not. The realization hit him with as much force as one of Vegeta's sucker punches. It was because of Videl. He was showing off. A deep sense of shame flooded his senses. _Kami_, what was wrong with him?

"_Hai_." he answered belatedly. The lie rolled off his tongue thickly like honey. But Goten didn't seem to notice. Gohan only half listened to the younger Saiyan talk about how he was worried that he wouldn't see Trunks for while until Vegeta cooled down while the teen cleaned up and changed. He simply smiled and nodded his head as though he were listening when in reality his head was full of guilt-laden thoughts. He really needed to work on his discipline…perhaps his father would have a few ideas…

xXx

"Gohan…" His mind slowly dragged itself from blissful slumber and he managed to open an unusually heavy eyelid. It took a moment for his bleary dark eye to focus. Piccolo loomed over him. Judging from the darkness slowly fading from the corners of his room it was at least an hour before sunrise.

"_Nani_?" he slurred in a rough sleepy voice. The small stirrings of alarm coiled in his gut. Piccolo hadn't woken him up so early in the morning since they were preparing for the Saiyans' arrival back when he was Goten's age and the Namekian never crept into his room like this.

"Get up." the Namekian demanded. Gohan blinked at him. "Now!" he ordered in an impatient hiss. That familiar aggressive tone made the teen hopped out of bed, stumble around a bit as he hastily threw on his _gi_, and obediently follow the Namek out the window into the crisp early morning air. Flying through the chilly air helped to banish the last vestiges of sleep from Gohan's mind. It was eerie how quiet and still the forest was, like time somehow stopped and the whole world was blanketed in a dismal grey. Piccolo abruptly landed in a clearing strewn with boulders easily the size of a full-grown man.

"What's up?" Gohan finally asked.

"Training. That's what." Piccolo answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The teen still didn't understand.

"Pardon?"

"Your control is beginning to slip." the Namek stated bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" the Saiyan questioned. "I didn't loose control of my powers."

"I'm not talking about your powers. I'm talking about yourself." Gohan had to think hard for a moment to understand what his old mentor was going on about. He remembered telling his father how he just seemed to go emotionally numb during the fight with Vegeta. They both sat on his bed, which he had made for a change, talking in hushed tones. The sun slowly sank behind the mountains as flock of birds settled down in the lush forest canopy to roost for the night and stained the sky red. In the dying glow of the sun he opened himself up to his father which was harder than usual for some strange reason. It was as though he just wanted to curl up under a rock with his shame and die. But he forced it out, told how every punch and kick he made he didn't have to think about. Goku understood. There were times when he felt the same. Only it was when he got really upset as he did when Frieza killed Krillin in front of his eyes. The pain, the anguish, the despair broke something inside of him and was quickly replaced by a sense of not having anything else to loose. It worried both of them. His father had marked it up to teenage hormones. Gohan wasn't so sure. It seemed a little extreme to be a hormone imbalance. Then again, everything that had to do with Saiyans always tended to be a tad extreme. Goku must've gone and told Piccolo. The teen gave the Namek a careworn look.

"_Gomenasai_." Gohan muttered quietly with his head bowed in shame. "I keep messing up and you and _otousan_ are always there to clean it up." He fisted his hands in his messy black hair, messier than usual since he had just woken up, in frustration. "I try to make you all proud. I really do. But it's like everything I touch just crumbles in my hands." A clawed green hand on his shoulder made Gohan looked up. The usual hard stern face softened a bit as it looked down at him.

"We are proud of you. More than you know. You have to understand that you're still young. You're growing up and going through some tough changes. It may be nothing. It could be because you're maturing. It could be that your human emotions bring out your Saiyan heritage easier that your father's. Vegeta may have deserved it, but it's just not like the Gohan I know. Perhaps I'm just old and sentimental but I don't want you to change. However, change is inevitable. All I can do is ensure you don't make the same mistakes that I did."

"Mistakes?" the teen parroted inquiringly.

"Listening to those darker thoughts. Giving in to primal desire." the Namek elaborated. "Anyway, a little precaution can't hurt." With that he stepped away and took off his weighted cape and turban, stretching tense muscles and popping stiff joints. It never occurred to the teen that the Namekian regretted the choices he made in life. Splitting himself into two entirely different people, killing so many, trying to take over the world…but apparently he did and simply never mentioned it. Piccolo wasn't one for admitting things. His mother, on the other hand, wouldn't hesitate to spill out her heart to whoever will listen. Sometimes he wondered if she did it on purpose to make him and his father feel bad…

"Wait, I'm grounded." Gohan realized aloud. Chi-Chi would throw him out of the house for sure if he directly disobeyed her authority. Not that he didn't like roughing it in the woods, just the opposite really, it was simply a matter of the fact his mother cooked far better than he ever could. Sure, he could cook a fish or deer so it was edible but that was about the extent of his culinary skills. His father wasn't much better.

"Don't worry." Piccolo told him with a smirk. "You're _okaasan_ is well aware of all this. And for the record, she told me to give you an extra hard time on her behalf." Gohan wasn't sure whether or not he should be nervous.

xXx

"You're progressing faster than I would ever expect!" Roshi praised over dinner. The sentence came out a little grabbled as he was shoveling food into his mouth like he hadn't eaten all day long. Krillin and Eighteen pointedly ignored him. Marron stared at the old martial artist in between bites.

"Really?" Videl replied.

"_Hai_! Even Goku didn't get the hang of it so fast!"

"Maybe because you explained it to him instead of showing him." Krillin pointed out. "Goku follows by example. He's not the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"He's better know though!" Roshi mumbled out around another mouthful.

"Only because Chi-Chi has been drilling it into his thick skull." the younger martial artist elaborated. "You don't really expect her to just sit back while he husband is so uneducated, do you? I bet she forced him to hit the books along with Gohan under the excuse of being a good example to the kid."

"It really isn't his fault though." Videl mused out loud. "Between hitting his head as a child and being raised out I the middle of nowhere it's understandable that his intelligence suffered because of it. That's more than I can say for most of my classmates." She couldn't help but remember when Gohan first came to school. He was so smart and willing to help both Erasa and Sharpner with their school work. Some of the other students were jealous of him for obvious reasons but he simply brushed it off like it was nothing. Videl missed those days, missed him. So did Erasa and Sharpner. It was good to see him again even if it was just for a few minutes. Too bad that they didn't get to talk. Her father probably wouldn't let her any closer to the boy anyway. He wouldn't even let her talk to her blond friends about him. His name had become some sort of taboo. She wondered what his problem was exactly. It couldn't just be because he was different…everyone was staring at her, making the Satan girl blink in confusion. "What?"

"You really do love Gohan, don't you?" Roshi said wistfully. Videl felt her face heat up in embarrassment. Her mouth fell open but no sound came out.

"You know…it's been a while since everyone got together…just for fun…" Krillin threw in with a sly look on his face. Roshi grinned.

"You're right! We missed Gohan's birthday and everything!" the old man exclaimed as though they had just committed some heinous crime.

"I'm sure Bulma would be all up for it." Eighteen added helpfully. "She's been working like a dog lately. She could use a little break."

"I hear the mountains are lovely this time of year…" Krillin joked.

"Then it's settled!" Roshi declared, thumping his fist against the table. Videl wanted to melt into the ground. Marron looked at them questioningly. Why was everyone acting so weird?

xXx

Omake

"Yes?" Bulma inquired of the Saiyan prince, somehow keeping the silly smile off her face. He mumbled something. She raised a hand to her ear. "I'm sorry, what was that."

"You are the most wonderful, intelligent, beautiful woman I have ever met." he gritted out in a louder tone. From the way he said it one would've thought someone twisting a knife in his gut.

"And?" the scientist prompted.

"I'm s…" he trailed off.

"Come on. You can do it." she cooed at him as though he were a child. Vegeta's patience snapped.

"Fuck you woman!" He stormed off in a huff.

"Then I guess you don't want me to re-enable the G.R.!" Bulma shouted after him. A sting of curses drifted back to her. The silly smile spread across her face and a giggle escaped her. She just loved teasing her husband.

Translations:

_Kami_- god

_Oniisan_- big brother

_Otousan_- father

_Okaasan_- mother

_Hai_- yes

_Gomenasai_- I'm sorry

_Nani_- what

_Gi_- uniform worn when practicing martial arts.

AN: Please review!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Mount Paozu had never been so full of people before. Granted, less than fifty people wasn't all that much compared to the villages in the area but it certainly seemed that way. The local wildlife was a little baffled by the sudden intrusion but deemed it harmless as none of them had guns or axes. Inside the Son home Eighteen, Bulma, and Chi-Chi were busy cooking enough food to literally feed an entire army. Goten, Trunks, and Marron played contentedly on the outskirts of the clearing under Icarus' watchful eye. Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo were simply enjoying not being at _Kami's _Lookout for a change. The Ox King, Puar, and Oolang sat back in the mid-afternoon sunshine with tall glasses of iced tea in hand gazing at the sweeping landscape. Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu chatted away happily with Yajirobe and Korin. It was a bit of a surprise that the mysterious feline and lazy samurai actually decided to join in on the fun. More often than not the two decided it just wasn't worth the hassle of traveling from Korin's Tower to wherever just for a few hours only to travel all the way back in the dark. But both of them were lonely, bored, and a little put out over missing some of the action regardless of the fact that neither of them had fought in years except with each other but that didn't really count. Videl and Roshi had yet to arrive with Erasa, Sharpner, and Hercule who'd probably get lost if they tried to find the place on their own. Gohan was nervous about a lot of things. One of which was Vegeta who upon seeing him demanded that they have a 'talk'. So they went off to a secluded meadow away from the others, just in case. Goku decided to follow, just in case. For several moments they just stood there staring at each other. That didn't help the teen's nerves much. Even though he knew Vegeta probably in all likelihood really did want to talk to him and not fight Gohan still half expected the prince to sucker punch him.

"You're a mess." Vegeta stated abruptly. Gohan blinked. That's not what he expected. He expected being told off for being immature, daring to challenge the Saiyan prince, maybe even be called as stupid as his father…

"Pardon?"

"Emotionally." the prince clarified. Gohan fought back the urge to reply sarcastically. Something along the lines of 'thank you for pointing that out, I didn't realize that' poised just on the edge of his tongue. But he didn't. That would've really made Vegeta punch him. Hard.

"I know. I keep telling him to relax." Goku replied a bit more diplomatically. "I'm sure Hercule has gotten over Gohan indirectly putting his daughter in harm's way by now."

"That's not what I mean!" Vegeta growled.

"Oh," the Earth raised said, "so what did you mean?"

"Just look at him." the prince exclaimed, face reddening in a way that meant a certain someone was going to get kicked in the ass if they didn't cut the crap. Goku didn't seem to notice. He gave his son a long hard look before turning back to the slightly older Saiyan.

"He look's just fine to me, though he could probably do with some new jeans. That pair is starting to look a little threadbare…" For a moment it looked like the prince was going to blindside the other Saiyan but he took several deep breaths and firmly turned his back on Goku. Goku frowned, a little put out.

"Your emotions are as erratic as any female going through her monthly cycle." Vetega told him plain and simple. "Especially during a fight. One moment you're daddy's little boy, the next your bashing someone's skull in with an attitude." Gohan raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Doesn't everyone have mood swings?" Heck, he'd even seen the normally stoic Piccolo loose his cool from time to time…

"Not like the one's you have. Do you know why this keeps happening?" the prince asked in a superior tone that spoke of how he though of father and son at the moment.

"Puberty? Stress? Lack of self-control?" the teen replied blandly. What did the older Saiyan think he had been working on since the Cell Games? His golf swing? In reality self-control is hard to maintain. For the number of tricks and exercises out there, there are just as many weak points and loopholes that they don't cover. There were times when Gohan couldn't help but envy his dad. He rarely, if ever, lost control. He hardly ever got angry or annoyed. Goku was always relaxed, laidback, carefree. Gohan asked him on occasion how he did it to which Goku shrugged his shoulders. The gesture spoke for itself, really.

"No, but they do somewhat contribute. It's because you're trying to control something that isn't meant to be controlled.. You're trying to cage an animal that isn't meant to be caged. The more you try, the more it struggles against you." Gohan felt like he'd just been slapped in the face. The prince before him was refuting everything we was taught about martial arts, everything Piccolo preached about. Control. Control was essential, vital…

"'Not supposed to be controlled'?" he said disbelievingly. "You've seen what happens when I loose control!" Rage. Blood. Destruction. It never ended well.

"It's called instinct, boy. It's just a little more dramatic with you." the Saiyan prince sneered.

"I've only seen my dad loose control once, just once, and that was against Frieza!" the teen protested.

"And if Kakarot's instinct hadn't kicked in, we'd all be dead." Vegeta pointed out to him. "Instinct. That's what makes Saiyans so powerful, so formidable. That's why Frieza feared us. Coupled with our ability to grow stronger with every fight and you have the ultimate warrior. Unlike other races such as these weak Earthlings, Saiyans don't run away to save their skins. We fight back. Our ferocity demoralizes our enemies, half the battle is psychological after all. You don't see many animals willfully taking on a badger or a wolverine, do you?" Gohan didn't reply, but the prince didn't expect him to. "Those instincts are only dangerous to our enemies when honed properly."

"'Honed'?" the younger Saiyan parroted. "But didn't you just say that those instincts shouldn't be controlled?"

"Honing and controlling are two entirely different things." he explained with uncharacteristic patience. "Honing means improvement, coexistence, while controlling means forced enslavement. You have to learn how to live with yourself, your real self, that animal in you. It's not going away and it's not going to submit to you. And I'm the only one who can help you do so. Your father experienced traumatic brain damage as a child. As a result he's a moronic idiot who probably can't even begin to appreciate what you're struggling with." They both looked at Goku who stared back with an expression of enlightenment and some guilt on part of his son. Gohan didn't speak for several long moments. He understood what Vegeta was saying but his mind just didn't want to process those words. "When you're ready, you know where to find me." With that the Saiyan prince turned on his heel and went to rejoin the others.

Gohan left his father to go sit by the lake not far from home to think. A dragonfly whirled above it, looking for buzzing flies or mosquitoes to feed upon. On a rotting log a turtle warmed itself in the hot sunlight. Just under the reflective water's surface that glimmered with the sun's fire fish and other aquatic creatures swam about, seemingly ignorant of anything beyond predators and food. Did they have instincts? Did they struggle with them or did they simply let them do as they will? Probably. He was sick of it. He was sick of putting his all into something to just come up short. He was sick of not being good enough. He was sick of failing. Why? Why was it always like this? Was fate against him or something? But there wasn't much that he could do about it. Either give up or try again. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. Perhaps this time will be different. Perhaps this time he will succeed. Gohan nearly jumped out of his skin when he finally noticed that Piccolo was standing there next to him. He had no idea why the Namek was there or for how long. The teen was a little surprised that his old mentor didn't strike out at him for being so unaware.

"Giving up already?" Piccolo asked. Gohan didn't respond. He didn't know how too. Part of him felt a little ashamed but mostly he felt frustrated. "Don't. There is no such thing as a perfect solution. People spend their entire lifetimes looking for one that simply doesn't exist. In a way, the perfect solution it just to keep at it. To never give up." Those hard dark eyes stared into his own. "Vegeta does have a point. It doesn't matter if you cage a tiger or for how long, it's still a wild animal. Only by getting to know and understanding the animal can you get it to do what you want, what it wants on your terms." Piccolo looked over his shoulder suddenly. "They're here."

Gohan didn't need to ask just who he was referring to. Wordlessly he hurried home before his mother lost the last of her patience with Hercule because he said something careless or thoughtless. When he got there if looked like Roshi had incurred Chi-Chi's wrath before Mr. Satan could. She was yelling at the old martial artist about something to do with manners then whacked him firmly over the head. Roshi staggered but remained upright, if with a large red bump on his shiny cranium. Goku stepped in to calm her down before she did anymore damage. Vegeta snorted from where he was lounging in the shade of a gnarled oak. Krillin and Yamcha coaxed an obviously uncomfortable Hercule to come sit and chat with them. He was understandably wary. It wasn't like they gave him any reason to trust them. Not with all the mayhem and chaos that shadows them at every turn. But their friendliness reassured the World Campion since nice people generally stayed nice. Noticing the icy cold beers in their hands he seemed to settle in more with the familiarity of talking with a bunch of fellow men about guy things. Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl spotted Gohan and immediately gravitated towards him. They looked happy to see him. He relaxed.

"Hey," Videl greeted, "how've you been?"

"Busy." he replied.

"I bet." Sharpner chuckled. "Sounds like you've got everything that could go wrong happen all at once."

"Well, at least we won't be hearing about how bored he is every three minutes." Erasa added, giving her fellow blond a pointed look.

"What?" he squawked, offended. "My parents are off celebrating their anniversary and the only friends I have are a couple of girls and a prince who moonlights as a superhero."

"What do you mean 'couple of girls'?" Videl inquired suspiciously.

"Nothing." the male blond quickly answered. If there was one rule he sutiously followed, it was 'don't get on Videl's bad side'. "It's just that you girls tend to want to do girl stuff when we hang out."

"We do not!" Erasa argued. Sharpner raised a dubious eyebrow.

"Shopping and going to the movies to see 'Bridesmaids'?"

"You're always going shopping for new clothes!" she countered. "And you wanted to see 'Bridesmaids'!" Gohan laughed and Videl shook her head as Sharpner struggled to come up with a good response.

"Sorry about my dad." Videl apologized to the Saiyan. "He's a little-"

"Paranoid? Don't worry about it. My mom is far worse. Trust me. It took her years to get used to the fact that I fight and always around these nutcases." He pointed out Roshi who was challenging Krillin to a drinking contest. She giggled as they both tipped over from drinking too much too fast. The party went smoothly. There was plenty of food, even with five Saiyans. No one caused any trouble or started any fights. Trunks and Goten behaved themselves. Roshi, Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong were fairly well drunk and only made fools of themselves rather than be belligerent. Hercule became a little more comfortable though he was still a little skittish with Piccolo and Vegeta, not like anyone blamed him. Chi-Chi appeared to greatly approve of his friends, especially when they raved about her excellent cooking. Gohan spent the entire time with his friends catching up. They laughed at all his stories, even the embarrassing ones. It was like they hadn't been apart in the first place. He felt truly relaxed for the first time in a long while. For once he had no worries. To him, all was right with the world. But those looks his mother sent his way was a little disconcerting…

xXx

Omake

"I'm telling you, a regular guy doesn't do girly things! And I'm a regular guy!" Sharpner proclaimed, still fighting with Erasa about the authenticity of his manliness. Erasa rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! We use the same shampoo and conditioner! And you shave you're entire body! You've said so yourself!"

"Hey, just because I'm a guy doesn't mean that I don't groom properly." the male blond told her, running a hand through his silky locks in a narcistic manner. Erasa huffed and turned to Gohan who was trying not to burst out laughing with a mouthful of food.

"Gohan, how many guys do you know who shave their entire body and use feminine bath products?" The Saiyan swallowed before answering.

"Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin wax, actually. Krillin even buffs his head so it would shine. Yamcha is the only one I know that uses feminine bath products. Something about smelling good for his fans…"

"Ha!" Sharpner shouted triumphantly. "See! I told you!"

Translations:

_Kami_- god

AN: Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Sorry for the minor delay. I had some trouble with my wayward creativity…and my rampant insanity. Enjoy!

Chapter 33

The party had gone on long into the night. It was around midnight or so that the last guests at the Son home finally took their leave. Gohan wound up sleeping in until nine the next morning, rather late for one who usually awoke with the sun for a little early morning meditation. He only woke up because Goten barged into his room and proceeded to yell and jump on the bed because breakfast was ready and Chi-Chi refused to let anyone eat unless everyone was seated at the table. Something about good manners but he sincerely doubted that manners mattered much within one's own home, let alone so early in the morning. Chi-Chi moved about the kitchen at a decidedly slower-than-usual pace but still sharp enough to catch her youngest son trying to sneak a piece of bacon. Goku yawned between bites, earning disapproving glances from his wife for not covering his mouth or excusing himself. Breakfast was eaten at a casual pace for once, save for Goten who somehow had the energy to wolf down his food in record time. Apparently staying up late with the adults had made the youngster more energetic than usual. As soon as his plate was clean he began asking Chi-Chi rather instantly of he could go over to Trunk's house. Gohan quickly volunteered to take the five year-old as soon as he finished his breakfast, if only to prevent him from getting on their mother's nerves too much. The teen wasn't too keen of discovering what sleep deprivation did to her normally volatile temper. Besides, he needed to see Vegeta anyway.

He gave it a lot of thought, and he meant a lot. Virtually hours worth while he laid awake in bed waiting for sleep to claim him. That Vegeta was offering his assistance wasn't lost on the teen. There were only two people Vegeta openly liked, his wife and his son. Everyone else was barely tolerated or flat-out ignored. Such prickly behavior may not have made him the most outgoing person but his martial prowess almost made up for it. The Saiyan prince was one of those people that, not matter how disliked, it was best to keep him on the team. He did help them out in tight pinches such as on the old planet Namek. Not only that but Piccolo was all for accepting the Saiyan's help in regards to Gohan's primal instincts. Piccolo was just as prickly as Vegeta and didn't stand for others, even Gohan, offering help or horning in on his business. Was the Namek out of ideas? Did his uncontrollable instincts pose a greater problem than he thought? Or was Piccolo up to something. The Namekian was crafty and his ways were unconventional. However, this time Gohan was certain his intentions were genuine. And the teen couldn't deny that Vegeta may be right. He remembered all too clear how the prince remained himself whilst in his _oozaru_ form when he first came to Earth all those years ago. In the end he had no choice. As much as it pained him and went against his logic and morals, he needed Vegeta to teach him how to be a Saiyan.

Icarus didn't even stir where he dozed in the warm sunlight when the two Saiyans stepped outside ten minutes later. It took some effort to convince Goten to let the poor higher dragon sleep and recover from babysitting a couple of particularly rambunctious children for a few hours last evening. They wound up racing nearly the entire way to Capsule Corp. at the younger Saiyan's insistence. Gohan was a lot of things when he was a kid, cowardly, apprehensive, quiet…but not hyperactive and annoying as his little brother was being. Just what the hell did the squirt eat? Did Chi-Chi accidentally grabbed the sugar instead of the salt while she was making scrambled eggs? He was relieved when the West City skyline came into view. Luckily Trunks was awake and was apparently just as hyper as his best friend. Mrs. Brief was the only one that didn't seem bothered by it, even when her daughter and husband simultaneously decided to get a jumpstart on their workload just to get away from the troublesome energetic duo. Vegeta ignored it all in favor of downing the last of his morning feast. Bulma's mother said that the two young Saiyans were simply over stimulated from the party and staying up late with the adults. Burning off excess energy and a good nap would return the two back to normal. Gohan certainly hoped so. They were a handful as it was without the hyper-ness. When he was done, the prince gave the teen a pointed look before heading back to the G.R. He followed wordlessly. Only when the heavy solid steel door shut behind them did Vegeta speak.

"First, you need to loose control." he began plainly. "When you do, take note of your instincts. What do they tell you? What do they want you to do? Why do they want you to? Only when you understand that, can you redirect those instincts to suit your purposes. Insight, understanding, coexistence."

"How do I do that?" Gohan inquired. "I mean, I can't exactly just flip a switch and loose control…" He thought he heard Vegeta mutter something along the lines of 'could've fooled me'.

"You're a teenager." the prince shrugged. "Think of something that gets you angry." That sounded easy enough, only Gohan couldn't think of anything that could get him so angry. Vegeta sighed and turned on the gravity. Gohan nearly fell over but managed to keep his balance. Training under increased gravity always felt weird to him, like awkward weights were strapped onto his limbs. The prince suddenly kneed him in the abdomen. Air whooshed out of his lungs. His breakfast rolled uncomfortably in his stomach, however, it didn't threaten to rise up in his throat. He staggered back, braced himself against the cold smooth wall of the G.R., and caught his breath.

"What the hell…" he grunted out.

"Let it go." Vegeta told him. "Let it all go."

"It's not that easy!" Gohan exclaimed, straitening up.

"You're pathetic! No wonder your father was so willing to die by Cell's hand!" the prince spat. "Damn it boy, grow a spine! You're a Saiyan! Act like it!" That did it. Gohan went numb. Without thinking he launched himself at the older Saiyan. Every fiber of his being told him to just beat the prince to a pulp, to make him take back those hurtful words. Because a small part of him still wondered why his father left him in the first place. Because a small part of him wondered if it was because of him. Golden auras consumed them both as their _ki _responded to the call for combat. Fists clashed. Legs lashed out. "Focus!" Vegeta shouted, backhanding him across the face. He dropped to the floor and swept the prince's legs out from under him. Instead of falling hard to the ground, the older Saiyan quickly took control and purposely fell on the teen with his elbow. He might've tasted blood but it could've easily been the dislodged bronchial mucus hitting the back of his throat. Gohan threw him off, inadvertently slamming the prince into the far wall, and jumped to his feet. Just as he launched himself back at Vegeta, the G.R. door hissed open to allow Goten and Trunks to bound in. Somehow he stopped himself short, before he accidentally hurt either youngster. Both of the older Saiyans looked at the devious duo in bewilderment. Usually the two avoid the G.R. like the plague, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the Saiyan prince's wrath should they interrupt his training. But at that moment they were practically bouncing all over the place as though the gravity wasn't on. The ease with which they did this obviously perturbed the prince.

"Wacha doin?" Goten sang out.

"What does it look like?" Vegeta exclaimed, frustrated by the interruption. Was Kakarot's stupidity contagious or something? "We're playing tag!" he told them sarcastically.

"Can we play too?" Trunks asked.

"No!" Both Gohan and Vegeta hurriedly answered. Neither of them wanted to be the ones to try and keep the troublesome twosome corralled. Trunks and Goten pouted but reluctantly left. Gohan didn't have a chance to brace himself as Vegeta hurled into him once the door was firmly closed once more. Only one thought drifted through the teen's mind before he was once again immersed in the fight…

'_This is going to be a long day…'_

xXx

Gohan hadn't been so completely drained since after fighting Cell. His body felt like it was made of jelly. As soon as he returned home with a blissfully calm Goten, the teen all but collapsed onto his bed. At that moment, the queen-sized mattress and its navy blue cotton covers felt as luxurious as the genuine feather beds of the East District's royal palace. He must've dozed off because in what seemed to be a blink of an eye the sun was slowly setting, painting the world in an amber light. It took his mind a moment to realize that the incessant ringing in his head was in fact his cell phone which was literally dancing atop his night stand. A sluggish hand clumsily grabbed for it.

"Hello?" he croaked. In the back of his mind he was sincerely hoping that there wasn't some kind of emergency at the palace. He was too tired to think…

"Gohan?" His eyes snapped wide open and the fog in his mind cleared at the sound of Videl's strangely tentative voice.

"Videl? What's up? Is something the matter?" She was the last person he ever thought would call him. How did she even get his number?

"Hey Gohan! How's it shakin'?" a clearly drunk Roshi yelled out somewhere in the background. Well, that explained it. The teen couldn't quite remember the last time the old martial arts master drank so much…he heard the sound of a door closing on the other end of the line, blocking out any unwanted noise.

"No. It's nothing." Videl answered warily. "I just wanted to talk."

"Roshi isn't going easy on you, is he?"

"Heck no! Sometimes I wonder if he's just seeing how far he can push me! With the way he goes on you'd think the world was going to end tomorrow!" The Saiyan chuckled.

"It could, knowing my luck. Maybe he's just trying to get you on par with the others. Trying to even out the playing field for the _Tenka'ichi Budokai_."

"Man, I don't know how you do it when there's something like Cell on the loose." Videl sighed.

"Things get pretty hectic in a hurry." Gohan admitted. "Training becomes more of a race to see who becomes strongest in the least amount of time. Especially between my dad and Vegeta."

"You know, I can't help but fell like I'm going to wake up sooner or later and find out that this was all some crazy dream…" she mused wistfully.

"It's that bad huh?" the Saiyan grinned humorlessly. Of course she would feel overwhelmed by it all. It was a big adjustment, even for him and he grew up knowing about _ki_. That didn't make Piccolo's boot camp any easier though.

"No!" the Satan girl adamantly denied. "It's just…incredible. It's all so surreal."

"Yeah." he sighed, remembering. "I know what you mean. I felt the same way when I was a kid, surrounded by my dad, friends, and powerful enemies. I floundered like a fish out of water, getting in the way more than I was actually helping. It wasn't until the Cell Games that I became more than a liability."

"You weren't a liability. You're amazing. You've done and lived through so much. I can see why my dad is so intimidated by you." There was a noise in the background. Videl quickly said goodbye and hung up before he could ask her just what she meant by that. But he couldn't help but feel his pride swell.

'_She thinks I'm amazing…'_

xXx

Omake

Mrs. Brief hummed to herself as she whipped together a small snack for Trunks and Goten. She just loved children. They were so sweet, so innocent, so adorable! But even she had to admit that they could be a handful at times. It was only natural for boys to be a tad rambunctious. Perhaps they had too much sugar lately. So she chopped up some celery and placed in on a tray with peanut butter then carried it to the living room. A little roughage should do the trick. As the entered the living room she stopped in her tracks. Both the young Saiyans were jumping on the couch hitting each other with the decorative pillows in a rather pillow fight, completely ignoring the TV. Goten gave Trunks a good whack that sent the older one tumbling to the floor.

"Yay! I win!" Goten crowed.

"Hey! No fair!" Trunks protested, hoisting himself back onto the couch. "You cheated! I told you, no low blows or headshots!"

"So? You cheat all the time!" the younger pointed out. Mrs. Brief considered foregoing the snack and just take the two to the park to run off excess energy…

Translations:

_Oozaru_- great ape

_Ki_- energy

_Tenka'ichi Budokai_- world martial arts tournament.

AN: Any ideas or suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Please review!


	34. Chapter 34

AN: The only thing I hate about holidays is how they just seem to throw everything off…it's not much of a holiday when you have to work overtime to get caught up again…

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Dragon Ball Z in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 34

Training with Vegeta was whole new experience for Gohan. Sure, they fought but it generally wasn't with any purpose other than proving a point or shutting the other up in a superior way. For one, the Saiyan prince was much of a talker. Even Bulma had to really coax him into saying more than single word sentences. So the teenage Saiyan didn't get much in the way of feedback. Vegeta would simply grunt at the end of every training session and mutter something about him needing more work. Gohan generally took this as a good sign. Heck, any time that the older Saiyan wasn't yelling or getting into anyone's face was considered to be model behavior on the prince's part. For many it only raised the question about what exactly the beautiful scientist exactly saw in him. It couldn't possibly be his winning personality…but the teen had to admit that we was feeling better, more at ease. The others also noticed a slight change though none of them could quite put their finger on it. Not only that but Vegeta seemed to actually warm up to Gohan gradually, though it was nearly indistinctive. A small nod here, a kind word there, well…as kind as the prince could be on any given day. Bulma and Goku were the only ones who picked up on it. They were constantly pushing the two to spend more time together. It was almost like they wanted them to be friends. Chi-Chi didn't seem too thrilled that her son was once again hanging around some no-good ruffian. Only the fact that this was Bulma's husband made her accept it, if somewhat reluctantly. Trunks would comment on Gohan and Vegeta's growing relationship every once in a while but didn't seem to grasp on why this was such a break though. His father could be nice…in his own way…

"Come on, damn it! I know you're better than this!" Vegeta shouted, shamelessly slapping Gohan across the face. The teen replied with a jarring head but to the chin that sent the prince reeling. Gohan took the advantage, landing punch after punch, pushing the older Saiyan up against the wall. Suddenly, Vegeta dropped to the floor, causing the teen's fist to collide painfully with the thick solid steel wall, and kicked him in the abdomen. All the air whooshed out of his lungs. While he struggled to get his breath back, the prince tackled him from behind. An arm snaked around his neck in a vice grip, compromising Gohan's breathing further. "You have a brain! Use it!" He jabbed an elbow squarely into Vegeta's ribs. Several times. There were pained grunts in his ear but the pressure around his neck didn't diminish. So he did the only other thing he could come up with and fell backwards, slamming the prince into the cold hard tile with all his weight. Without warring, the gravity turned off. Both Saiyans looked up as the door hissed open and found Bulma standing there with her hands on her hips. If it wasn't for the grin that she was obviously trying to keep off her face, and loosing horribly, they might've been a little worried. As it was, Vegeta was simply pissed that the training session was interrupted. And no one, not even his wife, interrupted his training sessions. "What the hell are you doing woman?"

"I could ask you two the same thing…" she countered, obviously amused by something. It was then that Gohan realized how they must look. Two, nearly, grown sweaty half naked men wrestling each other on the ground. He had a feeling it was one of those things that Sharpner would call 'gay'. Whether or not Vegeta got it, the prince threw the teen off him and strode right into his wife's personal space. Bulma's nose curled as the smell of sweat and blood wafted across her nostrils.

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"You two have been at it for nearly an hour now!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

"And we'll keep at it until one of us either gives in or passes out!" Vegeta ascertained.

"That's barbaric!" Bulma told her husband. Apparently she thought him above such things. "How does belittling and humiliating your opponent constitute as training? From where I stand it only constitutes torture and years of mental scarring!"

"It dives home a crucial point in fighting." the prince informed her in that infuriating superior tone.

"Such as?" the scientist prompted.

"You can't win all the time." Bulma laughed.

"That sounds like a point that you still don't quite get yet."

"What would you know about fighting?" Vegeta growled.

"I know that one needs to take a break at some point or risk serious injury. Even death." his wife replied. "Anyway, I just came to see if Gohan wanted to run a quick errand for me on his way home." Vegeta opened his mouth but a sharp look from his wife made him close it. It almost made Gohan curious about just how the hell Bulma did what no one else in the universe could and cow the Saiyan prince like that. Almost.

"Sure." Gohan shrugged. By now his mother was used to him coming late and or a little roughed up. It was a huge improvement from the initial first few days. The sight of 'her baby' limping home bruised and bloodied had put her through hysterics. To be fair, it was distressing whenever one's child became hurt or injured no matter how often or regularly it happened. "What is it?"

"Roshi dropped off his airship the other day for a tune up. I was going to call him to pick it up but my mom has been hogging the phone and I figured it would just be easier if you took it to him. You know how easily Roshi remembers things. If his airship hangs around here I'm afraid my dad or one of the other employees will scavenge it for parts or scrap it." The teenage Saiyan got the peculiar feeling that the self acclaimed genius was making some of it up and was simply trying to get him together with Videl. Having the people around you trying to set you up on a date was embarrassing to say the least. Somehow, he managed not to blush.

"Well, I guess we have to end it here today," Vegeta suddenly spoke up, "since someone," he looked pointedly at Bulma, "so rudely interrupted us." Gohan quickly cleaned up, dressed in fresh clothes, got the capsule from Bulma, and got the hell out of there before things between husband and wife blew up. That was one fight he did not want to see.

xXx

Roshi's island may be small but it was quite noticeable from the air. It was a little hard to miss the pink bungalow that dominated the tiny isle. Any other sane person would've thought that the modest house would be swept away by one rouge wave or the next storm. But the house was surprisingly sturdy. It had survived them all, even a hostile alien or two. White capped waves gently lapped at the white sandy shore. Towering palms swayed hypnotically in the cool stiff breeze. Gulls called out as they skimmed the rolling water for fish and crustaceans, seeming to revel in the warm weather which was unusual considering autumn was right around the corner. But the peaceful scene was broken by the fight taking place on the hot powdery sands below. Videl cried out ferociously as she lashed out at Roshi with a wicked kick aimed at the shins. The old man cackled as he easily jumped over it as though it were a game of jump rope. He bopped the Satan girl on the head with his gnarled staff. She growled angrily and punched him in the solar plexus. His laughter turned into a pained groan, his body doubling over. Videl grabbed an arm to flip him into the surf but he had already rebounded from the blow, grabbing her arm instead and tossing her to the sands. An angry snarl made its way onto her face. She threw a fistful of sand into the old man's face, causing him to cry out in surprise and sputter at the fine granules.

"Hey now! That's no way to treat your elders!" he exclaimed.

"You're not exactly a gentleman yourself!" she shouted back, landing a brutal kick to his kidneys. Roshi fell with a hard thump and pained moan.

"Alright! Alright! That's enough!" the old man gasped out. "I'm not as young as I used to be you know!" Sharpner and Erasa cheered for Videl from the relative safety of the front porch. Hercule looked on in awe.

"Convenient excuse!" Eighteen shouted out the open window, refusing to take her eyes off her twin as he played with his niece. She knew that he'd never hurt her daughter but that didn't mean she didn't trust him not to do anything dangerous or hazardous. Sixteen sat on the couch next to a dozing Krillin trying to understand the bizarre television genre called 'reality'.

"Hey! I'm an old man! I could die at any moment now!"

"You've been saying that for decades…" Turtle muttered, earning a glare from Roshi.

"Roshi!" They all turned around as Gohan landed on the beach. "Bulma wanted me to give you your airship back. She said you need to check the oil more often. There wasn't any in there when she looked."

"How does she expect me to do that?" the old martial artist muttered.

Gohan found himself lounging on the hot sands with his friends, talking about nothing in particular. A small voice in the back of his head nagged at him to head home before his mother sent out a search party to look for him. But he ignored it. It had been a while since he laid back and let go like this. Part of him wished that they were all still going to Orange Star High as ordinary teens would. Even though he was hardly there for a year, it was still some of the best months of his life. He had never felt so normal, plain, ordinary. However, sitting there on the small beach watching the sun slowly sink underneath the horizon brought some of that foreign yet welcome quotidian sensation he had missed. Sharpner and Erasa bantered back and forth playfully while Videl drew patterns in the fine sand fighting back a laugh. Suddenly, the Satan girl turned to him. Those sapphire eyes seemed to glow in the fading light. A light blush stained her cheeks but it could also be just a little redness from being out in the blazing sun for so long…

"Hey, Gohan?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he replied lazily, watching as a pod of dolphins danced in the now smooth as glass ocean before them.

"Roshi let's me take a day off from training once a month, just to goof around, and I was wondering…do you…want to go to the movies with me?"

"Sure." Gohan answered without thinking. "I can't remember the last time I went to the movies. My family and I don't do often because Goten can't sit still for that long and my dad tends to eat out the concession stand." Videl abruptly stood, face hidden by her long raven hair.

"Great. Well, I better go clean up before dinner. I'll see you guys later." With that she hurried inside. Gohan stared after her, wondering if something was wrong. Roshi, Krillin, Sharpner, and Erasa grinned slyly at him. He blinked in confusion.

"What?"

xXx

Omake

Android Sixteen wasn't sure just what exactly he was seeing. This 'reality' show had little to nothing to do with reality. In fact, it seemed to promote fantasy if anything. The interactions between the cast members, raging from fights to lewd sexual conducts and unseeingly raucous behavior, wasn't conducive of what many considered to be normal behavior. It was as though they were indulging themselves in their most sinful desires uncaring of the consequences. And these people were adults, one or two middle-aged persons thrown into the mix in an halfhearted effort to balance out the reckless free spirited youths. None of this happened in reality, surely. But then why do humans watch such things? Why is 'reality' TV even named so and created in the first place?

"That's it ladies!" Roshi cheered at the television, a fruitless act that the android could not comprehend as well. What was the use in yelling at an inanimate object that obviously will not answer? On the screen a pair of young women were rolling about in the grass pulling each other's hair and scratching at whatever piece of anatomy of their opponent they could reach. It wasn't a fight as much as it was a wrestling match or screaming contest.

"I do not understand any of this." Sixteen stated aloud. Roshi paused and looked at the stoic android for the first time in thirty minutes.

"Huh? Understand what?"

"This so called 'reality'." he clarified. The old man cleared his throat. Was it out of discomfort?

"Ah, well, you see," Roshi began uneasily, "it gives us a glimpse into the kind of life we all want. Sort of making our fantasies a reality." Sixteen stared blankly at the old martial artist. Roshi's attention was immediately drawn back to the television once more as the 'cat fight' flared up again.

'_Humans want to live like that?'_ the android thought incredulously.

AN: Please remember to review!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

At first, Gohan adamantly denied that he and Videl were going out on a date. It was just an outing between two friends. No more, no less. Besides, if it was a date, wouldn't he have to be the one to ask her out? That got him an earful from Erasa about gender discrimination which he was surprised that she even paid attention to. No teacher at Orange Star High could ever get the blond girl to pay attention to the lesson for more than a minute or so before she went back to painting her nails, touching up her makeup, texting on her cell phone under the desk, or just goofing around with her friends. Sharpner made a halfhearted attempt to defend his sole male friend but Erasa quickly rounded on him. One comment about PMS had the surprised male blond eating sand. Gohan said his goodbyes and flew back home, mind whirling. The implication of Videl asking him out, that she, or anyone for that matter, liked him that much, made his head spin. By the time he got home, either Roshi or Krillin had called and told his parents. He could tell because Chi-Chi practically tackled him and squealed loudly in his ear as soon as he walked through the front door. Goku gave him a thumbs up behind his wife's back. Goten secretly made kissy faces at him, giggling madly. Gohan felt like crawling under a rock and die. He was fairly sure that everyone knew by now that he and Videl were going out on a date. The others will more that likely tease him about it for days. Eventually his mother settled down and they all had dinner before Gohan slunk into his room, if only to get away from his mother's squealing and embarrassing talk of marriage and grandchildren. He was far to young to think about any of that. Gohan changed into his pajamas and crawled under the bed covers in a vain attempt to hide from the world. It seemed like no sooner had his head hit the pillow that he was awoken by an incessant ringing. It took him a moment to figure out that it was his cell phone and it took another minute for his clumsy hands to grasp for the noisy device on his nightstand.

"Hello?" he answered groggily. His eyes landed on the digital clock that sat right next to his bed. It flashed six o'clock in the morning. Lovely.

"We need to have a little talk, boy!" a familiar loud, boisterous voice boomed. Gohan thought that his eardrums were going to burst. Never mind his sensitive hearing, it was far too early for such high decibels.

"Mr. Satan?" What the hell, was Roshi giving out his number to everyone he met?

"Just you and me!" Hercule went on. "Man to man! Over at my place around ten! Be there!" Abruptly, the man hung up. Gohan stared at his phone for a moment. He wasn't sure just what to make of it. On one hand, it meant that his little exile from Satan City was apparently over. And Hercule didn't sound all that upset, but with how much he yells it was hard to tell if it was from anger or excitement. Did Videl tell him about the date? She probably had to. The man practically locked her up these days. He didn't let his daughter out of his sight for nothing. When he did, he made damn sure that she had her cell phone, some pepper spray, and a taser…just in case. It was little wonder that no man had ever gone out with Videl Satan before. Fame aside, Hercule was a strong and intimidating man by normal standards. What sane man would want to tangle with such a protective father like that?

Satan City hadn't changed all that much from the last time Gohan visited it. The sprawling metropolis might've grown but it was hard to tell though he could've sworn that there were even more gyms than before. Every other billboard had Hercule's smug mug plastered on it, advertising everything from health drinks and vitamin water to sneakers and running shoes. Downtown traffic was bumper to bumper as always. Men and women of all ages were out and about either running errands or indulging themselves. Mr. Satan's mansion stood out from the sea of high-rises and colorful facades. Massive, bright white, and sitting on a good few acres of precious land in the heart of the bustling city, it was pretty hard to miss. Few buildings could rival it in both size and style. Even the mayor's house wasn't as lavish. A tall iron fence complete with a state of the art security system ensured no one dared to trespass onto the property. Gohan landed on the impressive front stoop and politely knocked on the large double doors, the hollow sound echoing down the cavernous halls that laid beyond. Hercule answered it a minute later in a terrycloth robe with a cigar in his mouth and an icy cold beer in hand. He made Gohan feel a little overdressed in his khaki shorts and blue polo.

"Come in." the man greeted him brusquely. Gohan silently followed him through the house to what appeared to be a home theater. Hercule sat in the only chair in the dark room, a ridiculously overstuffed armchair, and resumed the news program that had been paused on the projection screen with the push of a button on the remote control. The teen stood quietly, not exactly sure just what the hell this was all about. "We've never really talked before, have we?" Hercule mused aloud.

"No, sir." Gohan replied politely.

"Ever been on a date before?"

"No, sir." he answered awkwardly. Mr. Satan gave him a surprised look.

"Really?"

"I don't interact much with people my own. The only women I know are at least as old as my father and are married. Besides, I've been…busy…with things." Gohan finished lamely.

"Look," he said, leaning closer to the apprehensive teen, "I don't have anything against you, your powers, or your heritage. Everything I do is for my precious Videl. She's all I've got." Hercule looked him strait in the eye. Gohan couldn't remember the last time he was so uncomfortable. He felt like an idiot, standing there giving pathetic answers, letting the older and weaker man walk all over him conversationally wise. But he never had to deal with something like this before. So he blatantly ignored his own feelings and took it head on. Hercule must've sensed this from the way he seemed to back off. He gave the Teenage Saiyan a rare honest smile that looked somewhat out of place on the man's rugged face. "All I'm asking is that you be good to her, make sure she doesn't get hurt." It was then that Gohan realized what really drove the World Champion. Yes, he liked the fame and fortune. Yes, he liked being idolized. Yes, he liked the one man that women pined after. But it all meant nothing without his daughter. She was the one that gave meaning to his life, gave a purpose for maintaining the elaborate lie that he wove. Deep down inside, Hercule was just a man with a big soft heart doing what he could for the one he loved at his own expense. Such sacrifice took real courage. Gohan grinned.

"No problem!"

xXx

To the left. No, the right. In that tree. Nothing. Gohan felt like he was going insane. His senses, his instinct, kept telling him that something was there, something was watching him even though he didn't pick up on any unusual or unknown _ki_. But every time he turned around, nothing. He might've chalked it up as nervousness for his upcoming date if it weren't for that shadow. It was always there, just barely in his periphery. No matter how fast he turned he couldn't get a good look at it. Icarus could sense it too. The immature higher dragon shifted his weight anxiously from foot to foot, whining and growling his displeasure. All around them the woods were quiet. Too quiet. Especially for the end of August when many adolescent animals were beginning to venture out on their own. Mount Paozu was chock full of life ranging from the nearly microscopic termite to the gargantuan pterodactyls that roosted atop the sheer cliff faces surrounding the mountain. Every one of them was used to the strange happenings at the Son household. Hardly anything scared them off. Even the wind itself seemed too apprehensive to sweep through.

"Hey! Gohan!" Goten yelled as he burst out of the undergrowth towards his bother. "Lunch is almost ready!"

"Quiet!" Gohan hissed. The five year-old stopped short, frowning.

"But-" he began.

"Quiet!" his brother interrupted. That was when Gotan noticed how tense both he and Icarus were. It was a little unnerving for him. Gohan usually didn't get like this unless something was going on. Something bad. Neither of them moved or said a word. Goku came flying in a few moments later, an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. Goten became even more nervous.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Dunno." Gohan answered. They both looked around, scanning the area with all their senses. Still neither of them could tell what it was. A growl bubbled up in the teen's chest. His instincts told him to find it, to drive it away. He struggled to reigned them in. No. Lashing out like that wouldn't do them any good. Especially not when they couldn't even tell what it was or what it wanted. Next to him, his father let out a frustrated growl that belied his usual calm gentle nature.

"Show yourself!" Goku demanded. Silence. And then…

"I'm impressed." a mysterious voice said. "It's not often that I'm found out. What gave me away?" It was oddly familiar and tickled at Gohan's mind. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Wait, it's you! You're the one who killed that assailant on Papaya Island before I could question him!"

"What do you want?" Goku asked, unsure whether or not he could trust…whatever it was.

"I'm just enjoying the scenery. Is that a crime? Nice place you have here."

"Have you been spying on us?" Gohan accused.

"No. Not particularly."

"What do you mean 'not particularly'?" Goku questioned. The voice didn't reply.

"What's going on?" Gohan shouted. He was sick and tired of these games. Something was up and he wanted answers.

"Nothing…yet."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" the teen demanded. But just as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared. Gohan felt like punching something but resisted the urge. He took several deep calming breaths. Icarus relaxed now that the unknown presence was gone but still kept a wary eye out, unsure if it would come back.

"_Otousan_, what was that?" Goten asked quietly.

"Don't know." Goku sighed. "But it's gone now."

"Is it evil?"

"No. Just a pain in the ass." Gohan muttered under his breath. But Goten still heard it. The five year-old gasped and pointed at his older brother.

"You said a bad word! I'm telling _okaasan_!" Goten turned and ran back towards the house. Gohan visibly paled and scrambled after him. If Chi-Chi learned that he cursed in front of Goten, he was dead.

"Goten! Wait!"

xXx

Omake

Gohan wanted to groan as Seventeen suddenly dropped in, literally, with that damn smirk on his face. Sixteen landed softly as not to disturb the wildflowers in the meadow too much. Almost immediately a few birds perched themselves on his boar shoulders, making the normally stoic android smile.

"So…a date, huh?" Seventeen started.

"What about it?" Gohan asked suspiciously. A thought popped into his head, causing his eyes to narrow further. "You're not here to give me 'tips' are you? No thanks. Roshi and Yamcha bombarded me with them already."

"Oh no!" Seventeen replied, that smirk still in place. Gohan raised an eyebrow

"Then what is it?"

"Just…Gohan and Videl, sitting in a tree..!" The teenage Saiyan leapt to his feet, face reddening. It was bad enough when Trunks and Goten did it. Somehow, Seventeen was even worse.

"What are you? Five?" he exclaimed.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!" The android ran as the Saiyan came after him.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Otousan_- father

_Okaasan_- mother

AN: Please review!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The mysterious being apparently hadn't just only visited the Sons, but the others as well. They had all felt like they were being watched at one point or another but many shrugged it off as paranoia since they couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary. Roshi, Vegeta, and Piccolo, however, did not. Both their martial instincts and personal experience with such cases told them that they were being spied on. The three attempted to trick their watcher into revealing himself, using just about every idea that popped into their heads. None of them succeeded. Either way it was unnerving all around. Goku did his best to assure everyone that just because they were being watched didn't necessarily mean anything bad was going to happen. No one believed him, especially with their history of getting blindsided so often in similarly random fashions. There was little choice other than stay alert and be ready for anything…

But apparently no one told Chi-Chi that, ill-advised or no. She was insistent that Gohan needed some new clothes for his date with Videl despite the fact that they were just going to see a movie. First impressions were important, especially on a date. He, for his part, did his best to talk her out of it. Shop itself wasn't all that bad. It was shopping with his mother that made him cringe inwardly. His mother had the tendency to pick out clothes that he would personally rather not be caught dead in. In a way Chi-Chi was still trying to dress him, only now he didn't need to hide his _gi_ from her, even though he was fifteen. But this was another one of those instances where Gohan had no say. They were going shopping and that was that. Goku and Goten somehow wormed their ways out of the excursion, much to Gohan's dismay. He was on his own. On Chi-Chi's insistence, they went to the famous, luxurious, and expensive Satan City mall. It helped that it was also the closest. He spent an hour in the hovercar alone with his mother going on about clothes, what was proper, and what wasn't. He loved his mother, he really did, but he just hated it when she got like this. It was like he was five years-old again. She didn't take no for an answer and refused to compromise. Mother knew best and all that rot. Luckily, the mall wasn't so busy with it being Friday and many were putting their noses to the grindstone at work.

The mall was huge and took up an entire city block by itself. Packs of bored roving teens, housewives, and rambunctious children meandered all over the complex. Not the type of people who'd notice if a prince and his royal mother were walking in their midst if they even paid attention to what was around them. A myriad of smells wafting from the vast selection of food vendors and restaurants fought with the heady scents of perfume and lotion that seeped from the boutiques that dotted the mall. Gohan was dragged into a store. Chi-Chi scoured the racks, piling clothing into her son's arms, and ushered him into the dressing rooms. He reluctantly tried on one outfit and stepped out for his mother's appraisal. Once in a while she would ask him to pair certain items together or to even retry a certain shirt or pants. Nothing satisfied her and she dragged him off to another store where the whole process started over again. At once point she tried to get him to put on some silly red pants and a black vest over a shirt that had too long sleeves, insisting that it would make him look smart. He insisted that it would make him look like a nerd and absolutely refused to try it on. She was rather displeased with him but quickly forgot about it all as she was distracted by the other outfits he put on in it's wake. While Chi-Chi seemed to be enjoying herself immensely, Gohan couldn't have been more bored. He just couldn't see how any of this could be fun. But everywhere he looked were people smiling and laughing as they aimlessly drifted from one store to the next, sometimes without even buying anything. If they found this fun, he hated to see what they found boring.

"Oh, Gohan! It's perfect!" Gohan looked in the mirror in the dressing room and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. It was a simple pair of tan slacks and a plain white dress shirt. He had a similar outfit at home. What made this one so different from the one he already had? But he knew better than to ask his mother such a question. So long as it was comfortable and not too ridiculous, he'd go for it. Well, at least they were finished…"Wait right here while I go pick out a different color!"

"What?" the teen exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"You need more nice clothes like that!" his mother replied happily. "For future dates!" She vanished amongst the racks once more before he could stop her. Just what made her think that this just wasn't a one time thing? But he kept his mouth shut. Chi-Chi was in a rare mood and he wasn't about to be the one who spoiled it. _Kami_ help the poor bastard who did. They finally left the store some ten minutes later with Gohan carrying a couple large bags full of clothes.

"Are we done?" he asked. She opened her mouth to reply but stopped in her tacks and gasped. He followed her gaze to a shoe store that had brightly colored banners posted in the oversized windows. Damn.

"A sale! Perfect! We can get you some nice shoes to match your new clothes!" Chi-Chi hurried inside. Gohan sighed and began to reluctantly follow when he felt a flicker of unfamiliar _ki_ brush across his senses. He turned and saw a tall man with gelled platinum hair wearing sweats and a sleeveless shirt that put his sculpted muscles on display. The Saiyan would've marked him off as another fitness freak but there was a certain aggressiveness about him that was a out of place in such a happy and laidback atmosphere. A stiff breeze from an opening door caused the light bangs to shift just enough for the teen to glimpse the disturbingly familiar tattoo on his forehead. An M, just like the strange attacker that terrorized Papaya Island. Those hard grey eyes stared at Gohan, unwavering. A group of gossiping girls out on a shopping spree passed between them. When the giggling flock passed, the guy was gone. The unfamiliar _ki_ also disappeared just as quickly and abruptly. An uneasy feeling made the teen's stomach turn. "Gohan, hurry up!" his mother called out. "They have genuine leather loafers!" He obeyed but kept a sharp eye out…just in case.

xXx

Gohan couldn't understand why his mother was making such a big deal over his movie date with Videl. Bulma explained, after she stopped giggling at his so very teen-like complaining, that it marked a special occasion for her. Her baby was growing up. While the others had teased him over it but let up after the second day, having gotten bored with it, his mother did not. In fact, she got worse if anything. Chi-Chi argued with him about cutting his hair or at least using a little hair gel to make it neater. He flat-out refused. He didn't trust her with his hair. Not after that gaudy bowl cut that she had forced onto him as a child. Krillin had teased him about it for a solid week. Thankfully, she gave up after seeing that he wasn't about to give in to that particular request. She practically vibrated with excitement when Saturday rolled around, alternating between delighted squeals and tears of joy. It was a little disconcerting for the men of the household. Goku did his best to calm her down while Gohan and Goten stayed well out of the way. That evening, Chi-Chi washed his new clothes and ironed them before shining his new shoes despite the fact that they were right out of the box and therefore didn't have the slighted scratch or scuff on them. Everything had to be perfect, in her opinion, for her eldest son's first date. When he came down stairs dressed for his night out, she burst into hysterics and clung to him as though he was just going to vanish into thin air. Gohan stood there uncomfortably and patted her back awkwardly. Goten stared at his mother with those big eyes, confused as to why she was acting so strangely. His father managed to pull her off him, winking at his son over his wife's shoulder, and the teen left before she could latch onto him again.

It was a cool night which hinted at the approaching autumnal season. Strong winds raced in the upper atmosphere unhindered by trees or mountains or houses. There wasn't a cloud in the sky to obscure the starry heavens above. A sliver of a moon hung almost forgotten over the dark earth. Bats swarmed in the darkness to hunt for insects. Wolves howled forlornly as if heralding his passing. An owl, as pale as the thin moon, joined him in flight for a few moments before swooping back down to the shadowed forests in search of a meal. Below, the warm golden light of the small mountain villages glowed in the darkness like campfires dotting the rough countryside. He headed south along the craggy spine of the eastern mountain range toward the vast southern ocean. Inky black water soon rolled underneath him, scattering the starlight and moonlight across it's glassy surface like a swarm of fireflies. The island where he agreed to meet Videl, a veritable stone's throw from Roshi's isle, slowly rose up out of the obsidian sea, shining in the night similar to a lighthouse's beacon. It was fairly small in comparison to the larger islands in the South District but well populated. After all, who wouldn't want to live in paradise? Casinos and luxury resorts took advantage of the tourism. Even at night people wandered the sugary sands, mostly couples out for a moonlit stroll. Gohan landed in an alley in the cover of darkness and joined the flow of people spilling over the main thoroughfare. The neon signs and hot blazing lights were blinding compared to the soft glow of the moon. He was disoriented for a moment from all the sights, sounds, and smells that assaulted his senses.

"Gohan!" The Saiyan looked around and saw a familiar dark haired girl hurrying towards him through the crowded street. He blinked stupidly at her. Videl was hardly recognizable. A plain black dress hung loosely on her body. The matching satrapy stilettos on her dainty feet clicked against the pavement and raised her up just enough to make them the same height. Only a minimal amount of makeup painted her face, drawing attention to her bright blue eyes. It was then that he noticed that she had cropped her hair in a way that was similar to Erasa's sporty cut. Most likely to make her training somewhat easier. A light blush colored her cheeks as she caught him staring.

"You cut your hair." he pointed out belatedly. A shy smile crossed her lips and she looked down at her wringing hands.

"Eighteen insisted."

"Looks good." Videl looked back up at him with something akin to shock. Then a big grin made it's way onto her face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"Come on!" They ate at a retro diner that sat right across the street from the movie theater. Gohan couldn't help but notice how no one seemed to notice them much, how they just blended in with everyone else. When his eyes strayed from Videl that is. Which was rarely. Should he really be staring at her this much? He tried not to, staring was rude after all, but he apparently couldn't help himself. It was only when they were seated in the dark theater did he manage to keep his eyes off her. The movie was a remake of the classic _The Wolfman _film, and decidedly more morbid however that didn't seem to bother Videl one bit. He found the blood and gore to be a little excessive. But then again, most normal people have never been in a life or death struggle before. It was a little eerie for the Saiyan how some parts of the movie seemed to mirror his own life. Gohan determinedly pushed the thoughts aside before they could take root in his head and distract him from the present moment.

Afterwards, he and Videl walked around a nearby park for a little fresh air and to get away from the crowds that were constantly surrounding them, talking about everything and nothing. The teenage Saiyan felt completely relaxed. All thoughts and worries about something looming on the horizion were swept from his mind. Suddenly, a _ki_ pricked at his senses. He whirled around just in time to see that strange man he had seen at the Satan City mall lunge at him. Gohan quickly pushed Videl out of the way. The two men fell to the ground, tumbling. They grappled on the harsh gravel path. Gohan kicked the attacker away, staying crouched and low to the ground defensively. His opponent smiled maniacally and pulled a strange device from the bag slung over his back. It was the same odd device that the assailant on Papaya Island had. The man lunged. Gohan punched him squarely in the diaphragm, causing all the air to rush out of the man's lungs. He hunched over in pain but got back to his feet in a matter of seconds. Gohan was speechless. That punch should've knocked him out cold. The man kept coming back no matter what Gohan tried to knock him out. He even went so far as to brake his leg. To his horror and astonishment, the brake healed right before his eyes. Gohan gritted his teeth. He really didn't want to have to kill this guy. Especially in front of Videl. But it looked as though he had no choice. Before he could charge up a _ki_ blast, another came out of nowhere and incinerated the blond man. Only a dark singe on the gravel path showed where the man had stood just moment before. He knew that _ki_. He had felt it before. It was that mysterious being who refused to show himself.

"Meet me at _Kami's_ Lookout tomorrow at noon." that familiar voice said. Bring only Vegeta and Goku." Then it was gone. Gohan escorted Videl back to Roshi's just in case anything else happened. It was, thankfully, a blessedly uneventful trip. She hovered next to him high above the tiny isle.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry. I still had a good time. We should do this again sometime." She swiftly kissed him on the cheek and flew down to the pink bungalow that was obscured in the dark. Gohan stared after her in shock, placing a hand on the cheek her lips had touched. A silly smile sprung up on his face and he quickly blasted off for home, his golden aura lighting up the night.

xXx

Omake

"Oh, look honey! Aren't these just cute?" Chi-Chi asked her son. Gohan raised an eyebrow at the classy black and white vinyl shoes she held. They looked like they belonged in an old forties themed club, not some price shoe store.

"No." His mother frowned at him.

"But-" she began.

"No. I'm not wearing them." She heaved an exaggerated sigh before another just as gaudy pair caught her eye. _Kami_, how he hated shopping…

Translations:

_Gi_- uniform worn when practicing martial arts.

_Ki_- energy

_Kami_- god

AN: Please review!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Gohan had difficulty sleeping. He tossed and turned, his mind churning. His blood ran hot. Instinct nagged at him that there was danger, that it wasn't safe to sleep. The light of the moon spilling in through the open window appeared to be unnaturally bright. Every sound from, the rustling of the leaves in the warm late summer breeze to the lonely call of the wolf, echoed loudly in his ears. A small part of him took some comfort from the fact that Icarus was dozing just outside by the front door. If anything tried to sneak up on the Son home, the higher dragon would raise the alarm. At times he got the unnerving feeling that he was being watched. It made his skin crawl. He tried to fool himself into brushing it off as a figment of his imagination or, when that failed, it was simply Piccolo checking up on him as he sometimes did during such uncertain times. But that logical part of his brain pointed out that the Namekian had stopped treating him like a child since the Cell Games. His defeat of Cell had proved to the Namek that the teenage Saiyan was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He had the feeling that if Piccolo was really watching him, he would be kicking his ass for being such a whiny little bitch. Vegeta too, for that matter. Gohan groaned and buried his head underneath his pillow. Were his father and Vegeta having the same problem?

Somehow, he managed to get some sleep though he was still quite lethargic the next day. Chi-Chi and Goten's peppiness at the breakfast table made him feel even more tired. His father insisted that they didn't say anything until they knew things were serious. He felt bad for lying to them. Didn't they deserve the truth? But Gohan could see why his father would want to keep it quiet for now. Chi-Chi never handled these situations well as it could very well mean the death of loved ones and Goten would insist upon getting in on the action and possibly killed. For his part, Goku appeared to be his usual fun loving carefree self. Not for the first time, Gohan wondered just how he did it. How could he remain so relaxed, no matter how bad things got? Was it all just an act he put on for their benefit? After breakfast they managed to slip away unnoticed and took off for _Kami's _Lookout. The floating sanctuary was always a few degrees colder than the world below, being so high up in the atmosphere, but today it was particularly chilly. A sign of the changing seasons. It was so cold that Gohan was surprised that there wasn't a glistening layer of frost covering the temple. Mr. Popo waved at them from where he was tending to the sprawling gardens with a handful of birds perched on his broad shoulders. Dende offered them a nervous smile as he looked out over the Earth. Piccolo paced along the edge restlessly, completely ignoring their arrival. Seeing his old mentor, usually so calm and reserved, behaving so anxiously made the teenage Saiyan even more wary.

"You okay Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"No." he answered gruffly. "I don't like this. All this secrecy, all this hiding that's been going on for months and now they suddenly want to talk face to face."

"I'm sure he has a good reason." Goku reasoned in that naïve way of his.

"He better." the Namek growled under his breath. Being scrutinized by some mysterious being didn't sit well with him. It was all too shady for his tastes. Who's to say that this person was on their side? Who's to say that he wasn't luring them into a false sense of security, luring them into a trap? He could very well be the one behind the strange attacks on Gohan and Papaya Island. Vegeta suddenly shot up over the edge, engulfed in a fiery golden aura, and landed hard enough to crack a few tiles underfoot. Piccolo sighed. "I would great appreciate it if you didn't deface the Lookout."

"What's your problem?" Vegeta sneered. "You can fix it easily enough." Piccolo turned to him with a timeworn look on his face. At that moment the Namek appeared to feel the weight of his combined years. It was a withering expression that Gohan remembered seeing on the old _Kami_ before he reassimilated with his darker counterpart.

"I built this place alone with my own two hands. Brick by brick. You can't even begin to imagine how difficult and time consuming it was. I would rather not have to do it again."

"Why did you build it so high in the sky?" Vegeta snorted contemptibly. Goku stepped in between the two before they really started going at it.

"Now just calm down you two." he soothed. "I know you both are a little apprehensive about all this but everything is going to be just fine. You'll see."

"What would you know Kakarot?" the Saiyan prince snapped. The older Namekian turned his hard black eyes on the Earth-raised Saiyan in a way that somewhat agreed with Vegeta, though he'd never say such aloud.

"I know that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Goku answered cheerfully. Vegeta glared at him. "Seriously, look at you. When we first met all you wanted to do was to kill me. Piccolo too. Now you guys are my good friends, helping me to protect innocent people."

"Don't press your luck, Kakarot. Least you change my mind." the prince glowered, turning his head in a huff. Gohan wasn't sure if he was seeing things but he could've sworn that was a flattered blush on his face. It was probably just the light.

"Goku does have a point." They all jumped in their skins at the new yet familiar voice and whipped around. The guy was obviously not from this world. He was short, just four feet tall, with light purple skin. A white Mohawk ran along the center of his skull, showing off fine pointed ears. His robes were extravagant to the point of being gaudy. Next to him was an older pink-skinned man nearly as tall as Piccolo dressed in similar robes whose long mane of hair was more gray than white. They appeared to be of the same race, whatever that may be. Both Vegeta and Piccolo immediately went on guard. Mr. Popo ran over to Dende and stood defensively in front of him just in case things turned hostile. Gohan and Goku merely blinked in surprise.

"Man, I didn't even sense you!" Goku exclaimed in surprise. "How did you do that?"

"I have my ways." he replied with a rather unsettling smile on his face.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Vegeta demanded. But the Saiyan Prince's abrasiveness didn't seem to faze the diminutive being.

"Of course. How rude of me. I am the Supreme Kai and Kibito here is my assistant." Kibito barely inclined his head in acknowledgement. Goku, Piccolo, and Dende gasped in shock. Gohan looked at them quizzically. Supreme Kai? Just how many Kais were there? Vegeta, on the other hand, snorted disdainfully.

"'Supreme'." he scoffed mockingly. "That's so supreme about some shrimp who just sits around on his ass all day to be waited on hand and foot?"

"Vegeta! Are you out of your mind?" Piccolo hissed venomously.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of this weakling, green bean!"

"Vegeta, you don't understand!" Goku pleaded. "This is the Lord of the Kais, the God of the Gods! He is the supreme ruler of the universe!"

"I don't give a damn!" Vegeta spat. "He has no right to come here, watching our every move, and make demands! I demand respect befitting of my rank as the Prince of Saiyans!"

"How dare you!" Kibito shouted in outrage. "A mere mortal, demanding respect from the Supreme Kai? Blasphemous!"

"Clam yourself Kibito." the Supreme Kai ordered gently. "We are not here to fight."

"I still don't see how they can be of any help to us milord." Kibito spat in disgust.

"The King Kai of the North highly recommended them. They have overcome great odds in the past." the small Kai pointed out. "Perhaps they can do it again."

"King Kai recommended us?" Goku questioned. "King Kai never said anything about this…"

"That is because I told him not to." the Supreme Kai told him. "I wanted to observe you and your friends."

"Observe us?" Vegeta growled angrily. "We are not fish in an aquarium to be ogled at!"

"Hold your tongue!" Kibito demanded. "Do not speak to his lordship in such a manner!"

"Make me!" Vegeta's _ki_ exploded around him in a great golden inferno, charging the air with raw power. Gohan stumbled back away from the prince, blinded. Since when had he ascended? The teenage Saiyan expected Vegeta to have marched over to either himself or his father demanding a fight when it happened to prove his dominance. It wasn't clear who moved first. They both seemed to have moved at the same time. One moment they were glaring daggers at each other, the next they were dueling it out in the air above _Kami's_ Lookout. The Supreme Kai held out his hands towards them and, with a yell, froze them in place. Vegeta squirmed and struggled but could not escape the Supreme Kai's hold. Kibito just hung there without a fight. Gohan felt his jaw drop. That little guy just stopped an ascended raging Vegeta dead in his tracks! Not even Bulma, the prince's equally hardheaded wife, could do that!

"Enough!" he proclaimed in a hard voice that brooked no argument. "We should not be fighting each other! Kibito, I expected better of you!"

"But milord, I could not stand idly by as this mortal disrespected you!" Kibito exclaimed. The Supreme Kai shook his head warily.

"He is a mortal. Mortals often question what they do not understand." He pointedly ignored the Saiyan prince's disgruntled cry at being alluded to as unintelligent.

"So…what do you need our help for?" Goku asked slowly.

"Millions of years ago, a wizard by the name of Bibidi created an unstoppable abomination named Majin Buu, more powerful than the ones you call Frieza and Cell combined, with which he had hoped to conquer the universe." the Supreme Kai began. "Countless planets were destroyed and numerous races lost. Even I was powerless to stop them. But Majin Buu was hard to control and was often disobedient to his creator. So Bibidi would seal Majin Buu in a magic ball and send him to the next planet to be destroyed. But I managed to track down and slay Bibidi before he could reach the planet where his creation rested within the confine of his prison. Since the ball was in an are where no life could reach it, I left it be, thinking that Majin Buu would remain dormant until the end of time. However, Bibidi had a son named Babidi who seeks to release Majin Buu from his imprisonment to avenge his father." Gohan gasped as the pieces fell into place. He felt the bottom of his stomach drop out.

"Wait…don't tell me…" The Supreme Kai nodded sadly.

"Yes. The planet Bibidi wanted to destroy next was Earth." Gohan's legs gave out from under him. Only one thought ran through his numb mind…

'_Not again.'_

xXx

Omake

Videl looked up where she was doing pushups in the baking sands when she heard a familiar excited squeal. Erasa practically jumped out of the hovercar before Hercule could even turn it off and tackled her friend, sending both of them tumbling into the hot powdery granules.

"Oh my god! How did it go! Details! Details!"

"Man, Erasa! It was just a dinner and a movie!" Videl told the exuberant blond, spitting out the tiny gains that got into her mouth.

"Did that kid treat you right!" her father demanded as soon as he approached her. "If he didn't I'll-"

"Dad!"

"So, how did it go?" Sharpner asked. "Did you kiss each other good night?" he added teasingly. Videl blushed.

"Kinda." she admitted quietly. Erasa squealed in delight. Hercule stammered, unsure weather or not he should be outraged. Sharpner's mouth hung open like a landed fish.

"I didn't think that nerd had it in him…" he finally breathed out in disbelief.

Translations:

_Kami_- god

_Ki_- energy

AN: Dun, dun, dun! What can I say, I'm evil. Please remember to review! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!


	38. Chapter 38

AN: Sorry about the brief absence. A bit of an emergency popped up. I swear, this is the summer where anything that could go wrong does. Is it possible to take a vacation away from your vacation?

Chapter 38

It was deathly quiet for several long moments that seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Gohan's legs had given out from underneath him a long time ago. Goosebumps sprouted all over his skin which had little to do with the chilly atmosphere. His numb mind slowly processed the information as reality seemingly slipped of it's axis. It was like a nightmare was coming to life. He turned toward the others helplessly. Vegeta and Kibito continued to shoot icy glares at one another, completely ignoring the darkening bruises blooming on their faces. That Kibito was able to hold his own against the enraged Saiyan prince spoke volumes. He may not be the strongest but he sure as hell knew how to throw a punch. Goku glanced between the tall pink man and his smaller but powerful superior with awe and curiosity. Dende and Mr. Popo looked on humorlessly, maintaining their respectable distance just in the advent that Vegeta's temper flared once again. Piccolo hardly shifted from where he stood stoically though the teenage Saiyan had no doubt the Namekian was just as shaken up as he was.

"How come you left this magic ball Majin Buu is sealed in on Earth?" Goku finally asked.

"Yes, wouldn't it have been the most opportune time to attack while the monster slept?" Piccolo pressed. The Supreme Kai slowly shook his head.

"I couldn't guarantee that the external stimulus wouldn't awaken him or somehow undo Bibidi's seal."

"What if we had accidentally awakened Majin Buu?" Gohan asked quietly. The simple question gave them all pause. What if indeed. The battles against Vegeta, the androids, and Cell shook the very planet itself. Solid rock quaked. Freak storms sprang up from the clashing _ki_. Animals and even the very clouds up high fled from the battle field in a bid of self-preservation…

"Majin Buu has been dormant for millennia. It would take much more than the gentle rocking of the earth to awaken him from slumber." Kibito assured them. Vegeta visibly bristled, taking offense from the implied insult to his prowess. Goku quickly intervened before the Saiyan prince decided to pick up his bout with the towering assistant where it had been left off.

"So how is Babidi going to go about awakening Majin Buu?"

"First he'll collect a vast amount of _ki _to rouse him from his slumber, like how Earthlings drink coffee first thing in the morning to wake themselves up." the Supreme Kai answered. "Or, should I say, steal it." Gohan's eyes widened in realization.

"So that's what those weird weapons were! They suck the _ki_ out of people!" Kibito nodded grimly.

"Exactly. But as the denizens of this planet are considerably weaker due to their lack of exercise of _ki_, I suspect that it will take him quite a bit of time to gather it all."

"How long?" Piccolo prompted.

"From ordinary humans? Years or perhaps even decades." Goku nearly chocked on his own tongue.

"Are you serious?" he shouted. "Decades?"

"Then why the hell are you so concerned about it now?" Vegeta inquired. "Babidi could very well die of old age before he finishes collecting the necessary _ki_."

"Because he's not targeting normal humans. He's targeting me." Gohan spoke, head bowed in horror and shame. Horror over the potential catastrophe. Shame in knowing that by meddling in the Papaya Island incident he may have very well started the Earth's destruction. The Supreme Kai slowly shook his head.

"Not just you. Your father, Vegeta, Piccolo, anyone possessing stronger _ki_ than the rest of the inhabitants of this world." The teenage Saiyans heart sank further. Anyone with stronger-than-average _ki_. That meant Videl and his mother may be targeted as well. "Your _ki_ combined could awaken Majin Buu much sooner." Vegeta snorted ruefully.

"Please. All we have to do is kill Babidi. Without him, Majin Buu can't be released. Right?" The Supreme Kai gave the Saiyan prince a measuring look.

"Theoretically, perhaps. But killing him means that if Majin Buu does somehow awaken, no one can reseal him within the ball. And finding him won't be easy. We've already scoured the Earth in search of him, even looked where the magic ball holding Majin Buu was last seen."

"You mean it's gone?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yes." Kibito sighed regretfully. "More than likely Babidi found it and moved it to a more secure location while he goes about gathering _ki_."

"So, what do we do?" Vegeta demanded. "Just sit around and wait for Babidi to make the first move?"

"Until we can get an idea of what he's exactly up to, yes. We may just be playing into his hands if we do anything more. He's a wizard and is able to control others through the darkness that lies in their hearts. Some of the worst beings in the universe have become his thralls. We have to act carefully. Kibito and I will keep on searching for his base of operations and a way to defeat Majin Buu if worse comes to worse. Keep alert and thwart his minions should they appear." Kibito silently put a hand on his lords shoulder. The Supreme Kai offered a parting wave and the two simply disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Whatever happened to fighting face to face?" Goku asked more to himself than anyone in particular.

"Nothing. Our opponents are simply getting smarter." Piccolo told him.

xXx

Gohan and Goku went about breaking the bad news to the others. Tien and Chiaotzu took it somberly, vowing to train even harder than ever in order to face the threat side-by-side with the Saiyans. Yamcha was eager for some action, having become bored with normal life long ago. Roshi's island was their last stop and one that Gohan for one wasn't looking particularly forward to. Videl would be there, perhaps taking a small break from her intense training. Her progression was incredible though she still had a ways to go to catch up to Roshi or Krillin's prowess. But all her newfound strength may not be enough if faced with one of Babidi's minions. If the Supreme Kai admitted that they were some of the best, or worst as the case may be, in the universe then he'd have to take his word for it. Gohan felt horrible that he was once again dragging Videl into a mess that had nothing to do with her despite his father's assurances that none of it was his fault and that it probably would've happened anyway sooner or later. The teenage Saiyan winced as he saw Hercule's jetcopter sitting on the white sands of the tiny island. Marron waved at them cheerfully when they gently landed on the shore. Sixteen sat under the shade of a nearby palm tree next to a lounging Seventeen with some gulls for company, barely acknowledging their presence with a tilt of his head.

"Gohan! Goku! What brings you here?" Roshi exclaimed, poking his bald head through the window. Father and son shared a look.

"Well…" Goku began, grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his head nervously, "It's long story." Roshi frowned, perhaps sensing that something was up purely by reading his former student's uneasy demeanor, but didn't press the matter. Yet.

"Then come inside! You might as well get comfortable if your going to be telling stories!" Much to Gohan's chagrin, Erasa, Videl, Sharpner, and Hercule were sitting on the couch catching up with each other. They turned to smile at him while Hercule settled for a fairly civil nod. Apparently the teenage Saiyan was starting to grow on him. Krillin and Eighteen looked up from were they were folding laundry at the kitchen table to greet the two.

"What's up?" the short bald man asked, noticing the slightly guilty look on Gohan's face. Goku explained everything in excruciating detail. He even explained what the Kais were and why they were important for Videl, Hercule, Erasa, and Sharpner's benefit. No one spoke a word. They all just stared at them with wide disbelieving eyes. Gohan was surprised how easy his father made it all look. But that was just how the older Saiyan was, honest and calm if a little goofy at times. The teenage Saiyan half expected Mr. Satan to jump up off the couch blame it all on him. He didn't, probably because his overwhelmed mind simple couldn't register the fact that he should be angry. The was a long heavy silence when Goku finished.

"So…just how are you going to tell Chi-Chi all this?" Seventeen asked from the window, having overheard it all thanks to his inhuman hearing. Gohan couldn't help it. Laughter spilled from his mouth before he could stop it. He slapped a hand over his mouth but it did little to stem the tide. Krillin and Roshi soon joined him. All three rolled in laughter. Videl and the others blinked in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

"Chi-Chi never reacts well to this kind of news." Krillin managed to rasp out once the laughter had somewhat subsided.

"Oh come one! She'll understand!" Goku protested.

"You said that when you brought Gohan along to the Cell Games against her wishes!" Roshi pointed out. "Even after you had died and were brought back to life she was still angry with you!"

"But this time instead of arguing about letting me fight, it'll be Goten." Gohan added. "And you know he's going to want to."

"You two are more than welcome to stay with us for a while if she kicks you both out of the house." Krillin offered.

"Will she really?" Erasa asked.

"Are you kidding me? They'll be lucky if they get away unscathed!" Roshi answered.

"She's not that bad!" Goku insisted.

"She's not that nice either!" Roshi shot back. Erasa, Videl, Sharpner, and Hercule shared a look. Just how bad could Chi-Chi really be?

xXx

Omake

Yamcha stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom shirtless, going over his physique with a critical eye. To many it would appear flawless. But the baseball star saw flaw after flaw. His muscles appeared smaller than they once were and parts of his body were a little more flabby than he would like. Perhaps he should've been more serious about his training instead of girls and his baseball career. He never thought that he'd ever admit Vegeta being right about maintaining a training regimen just in case of such a situation. If he ever wanted to be able to keep up he'll really have to put his nose to the grindstone. Luckily it was almost the off season. Other than a few exhibition games and public appearance he'd be free to train as long and hard as he wanted. Or needed as the case may be. Yamcha jumped a little when his cell phone rang on the bathroom counter.

"Hello?"

"Hey handsome." a sultry voice responded. It was his latest squeeze. "Are we still on for tonight?" Yamcha bit his lip. She was down right sexy and a kind of girl that men could only dream of. He had run into her at a bar purely by chance. There was no doubt in his mind that the only reason she agreed to go out with him was because he was rich and famous as there had been plenty of other men vying for her attention. A few fights had even broken out over her. But he should really get right to training. The world was in danger and the others were counting on him. "I just can't wait to see you again…" she added suggestively

"Of course we're still on!" he replied a little louder than necessary.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

AN: Please be nice! I know that I'm a bad person for making you all wait so long!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"What?" Chi-Chi shrieked, shattering the tense silence that had fallen on the Son household. All three of the Son men flinched from the combination of the enraged tone and shrill pitch. "Are you kidding me?"

"_Iie_. It's pretty serious." Goku replied with a nervous grin. His wife's dark eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.

"Goku, if this is some sick joke…" she trailed off threateningly. The Earth raised Saiyan quickly put his hands up placating.

"It's not a joke! I swear! You can ask Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo and Vegeta! They were there! And heard everything!" Chi-Chi let out a heavy sigh and let herself fall back onto the couch.

"Why?" she moaned, covering her eyes with her arm in a vain attempt to make the problem go away. "Why does this always happen? Is a little normalcy too much to ask for?"

"Cool!" Goten shouted with glee. "Wizards and evil monsters! Just like in the books! Can I be the hero?" Chi-Chi sat up.

"I don't think so young man!"

"But Gohan was fighting bad guys and monsters when he was my age!" the young Saiyan whined in protest, doing his best to look as pathetic and as adorable as possible. "He even went into outer space!" Chi-Chi gave Goku a hard look over her youngest son's head as if to say 'this is all your fault'. She sighed and knelt down to his level.

"Honey," Chi-Chi began, putting a hand on his small shoulder, "this isn't a game or a story. You could get hurt or worse and I'd feel horrible about it."

"But how come Gohan can fight but I can't?" Gohan wanted to just crawl upstairs and hide in his room. He didn't want to be dragged into this! He remembered all too clearly the fights between their parents about his prospective future versus the future of the planet which were never pretty. But Chi-Chi eventually, if reluctantly, relented and allowed her eldest to protect the Earth alongside his father. And Goten threatened to reopen still relatively fresh wounds. If that happened Gohan just may take Roshi up on his offer and bunk with the old perverted martial arts master until everything settled.

"Your _oniisan_ didn't have much of a choice." their mother replied with tears of remembered pain shining in her dark eyes. "Neither did I. I can't tell you how much it killed me to sit at home, wondering if your _otousan_ and _oniisan_ were alright. I've dealt with too much death and bloodshed in my life and I just don't want to have to continue to do so." Goku and Gohan shared a guilty look. As much as they both enjoyed a good fight, they didn't like it anymore than she did. But whenever the call went out they answered. They saw it as their obligation to protect those that needed protecting. That their fighting and the constant dangers that went with it tormented her so much, as proud as she was of them for forsaking their own safety for the safety of others, was torture for them. Neither of them meant for her to get hurt, physically or emotionally. In fighting to protect others they inadvertently hurt the one they cared for most. However, Chi-Chi always managed to find a quiet strength to help her through those tough times. She was a fierce proud woman who refused to give in without a fight, even to an invisible enemy.

"The dragon balls-"Goten started.

"-don't fix everything." she interrupted. "There is only so much that they can do. That is why we shouldn't rely so much on them. If things were so simple then I wouldn't worry like I do. The fact of the matter is that you could die. And I just couldn't bare it if that happens."

"Running away and hiding doesn't solve anything!" Goten shouted. "I can still die even if I'm not fighting! We could all die if we just sit here and let that evil wizard and his monster destroy everything! And Vegeta always says that a real Saiyan dies fighting for what he believes in! I would be worse than a coward if I don't do anything! I'd be worse than even Majin Buu!" Gohan and Goku smiled proudly. Goten may be young and inexperienced but he was a real fighter…if a little suicidal. Chi-Chi got up and turned away from them, leaning against the kitchen counter for support.

"You'll have to train if you want to help. Train harder than you have ever before in your entire life." she told Goten emotionlessly.

"No pain, no gain!" he chimed determinedly.

"So you better train extra hard so you don't get hurt. Because if you do, I'll never forgive you." Chi-Chi looked back at her eldest son and husband. "Any of you." Goku gently pulled his wife into a loving hug.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi. Everything will be alright."

"You always say that." was her muffled response.

"And I'm always right, now aren't I?" he grinned. She hit him in the chest halfheartedly.

xXx

Energy crackled in the heavy still air. The sun glared down on the ever shifting sands of the Diablo Desert like a vengeful _kami_. Nothing but gently rolling sand dunes could be seen for miles. It was a forsaken place where little life could be found, making it a perfect battleground. Piccolo smirked at his former pupil, his green skin barely breaking a sweat under the sun's relentless assault. They hadn't sparred in quite some time, time that Piccolo undoubtedly used to train and become stronger. Gohan regarded him carefully. Ascended super Saiyan or not, Piccolo was powerful. Powerful enough to easily beat a normal super Saiyan. There was only a small margin between them. And the Namekian wasn't one for overconfidence, not unless he knew the scales were in his favor. So the question was what did he have hiding up his sleeve. A new technique? Or a dirty trick? He needed to stay on guard.

"Come on kid. I don't have all day." Piccolo said with wry amusement. Gohan obliged, throwing a barrage of punches strait at the Namek's head. That smirk didn't leave his face as he easily dodged the flurry of blows and parried in kind. The wind suddenly picked up and shifted the sand underfoot. Gohan struggled for a moment to keep his balance. His body twisted like a snake to avoid a hit to the solar plexus. It sent him tumbling down the dune a few feet. He quickly got back up in time to block a flying knee aiming to grind the teenage Saiyan further into the rough sands. "Ha! I know you can do better than that!" Gohan ducked under a wide roundhouse and slammed his elbow into his old _sensei's_ lower jaw. Teeth and bone cracked audibly but the Namekian didn't falter in his assault one bit. "Now that's more like it!"

"You're starting to sound a little like _otousan_ and Vegeta!" he gritted out as he danced out of the way of a brutal sucker punch. The Namek overextended his reach and exposed his rear to the Saiyan. A foot abruptly flew backwards, hitting Gohan squarely in the diaphragm. All the air whooshed out of his lungs. One strong viridian arm smacked him hard into the ground.

"Nice try!" Gohan laid there for a moment to catch his breath before hauling himself back to his feet.

"How about we kick things up a notch?" he proposed.

"It's your funeral." Piccolo chuckled.

Both of their _ki_ flared to life. The wind kicked up and the sand seemed to churn beneath them. Then they were in the air. Piccolo peppered his former pupil with a small volley of _ki_ blasts which Gohan avoided effortlessly, looking as though he flew headlong into it only to come out unscathed. They clashed in midair and the _ki_ engulfing their bodies lashed out wildly as though it had a mind of its' own. Thundering booms rang out across the clear heavens. The Saiyan disengaged from his opponent to fire off a masenko at pointblank range. Smoke momentarily clouded his vision. Without warning, the Namek burst through the thick veil and dug his fist deep into the other's soft belly. A coppery taste danced along the edge of Gohan's tongue. His abdomen burned as Piccolo relentlessly pounded away at him, literally trying to beat him into submission. Gohan's _ki_ swelled, black hair turning gold and dark eyes smoldering turquoise. He batted the punishing fists away with one arm and threw the other hard into Piccolo's throat. Piccolo's _ki_ surged in response. With each connecting blow, more and more of their _ki_ was unleashed until they were both fighting at full power. Energy crackled around them. A fierce wind whipped against them. The ever changing landscape below them trembled from the force of it all. Both of their fists reared back and lashed out at the same time, each hitting the other in the jaw. Gohan could've sworn he hear a crack but whether it was his lower mandible or the Namekian's knuckles he didn't know. All he knew was the sharp pain that followed and the black dots swimming before his eyes. He fell from the sky onto the hot sand hard enough that it felt like his teeth rattled around in his mouth. The teenage Saiyan heard more than saw Piccolo land similarly close by. Neither spoke or move for several minutes. Gohan suddenly burst out laughing. Piccolo lifted his scrapped and bruised head to stare at him, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"What's funny?"

"It's just…can you imagine what Vegeta would say if he saw this? The look on his face…!" Gohan choked out.

"He'd insist that it was a lucky shot." the Namek scoffed. "I doubt he'd be able to wrap his mind around the notion that an inferior race could match a Saiyan's might." Gohan hissed as the granules beneath him stung at his wounds. His body ached with a dull throb at all the new bruises blooming across it. Fatigue pulled at his mind, trying to drag him into blissful sleep away from any discomfort, but he resisted it's allure.

"Man, I haven't had a beating like that in a long time."

"Poor baby." Piccolo scoffed. He pulled himself to his feet and proceeded to brush the sand off. His _gi_ was a mess of singed and torn fabric stained with sweat and blood. Gohan pushed himself up and felt sand in places he didn't know existed. It was going to take days to get it all off. "You Saiyan's may not stay on top of the food chain for long. The others are really progressing well with their training." The Saiyan's head snapped up.

"Really? That's great?" Piccolo stopped patting the sand off and looked at the horizon wistfully.

"Perhaps there may be a day were humans can protect themselves." he mused.

"But then we wouldn't have anything to do, now would we?" Gohan joked. Piccolo gave a harsh laugh.

"_Hai_, that would be a real shame."

xXx

Omake

Vegeta stared emotionlessly at the two young Saiyans standing at attention before him. They stared back at him determinedly despite the fact that their bodies were straining just to stand against the increased gravity. The gravity simulator hummed dully, a droaning sound in the dim silent heavily reinforced chamber. Humidity scented with sweat hung heavy in the air.

"You want me to train you." Vegeta clarified in a slightly disbelieving tone.

"Yes sir!" they replied.

"Why? Why me and not Kakarot?" the Saiyan prince asked suspiciously.

"Because you're the best!" Trunks answered admiringly.

"And dad said you'd be more than happy too!" Goten added. The gravity simulator cut off abruptly and the lights brightened as the door hissed open. Bulma poked her head in with an unusually wide smile on her face.

"Chi-Chi and I are going to the salon for a little pampering. Mom and dad should be back from the store in an hour so you just have to watch the kids until then. Thanks! Bye!" She left before he had a chance to argue.

"Figures…" Vegeta sighed.

Translations:

_Iie_- no

_Hai_- yes

_Oniisan_- big brother

_Otousan_- father

_Kami_- god

_Ki_- energy

_Gi_- uniform worn when practicing martial arts.

AN: Please review!


	40. Chapter 40

AN: There has been a request for shorter paragraphs and I'll do my best to space things out more. Old habits die hard you know. Classes are starting up again so expect some delays as I get back into the swing of things. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter 40

Booming explosions echoed throughout Capsule Corp. causing the very foundation to quake. Car alarms went off in the street below. Startled birds and pedestrians alike fled for their lives in case a streetlamp, sign, or the entire building came crashing down. Inside, Glass rattled. Books and various other objects danced on shelves and tables. The senior employees were smart enough to halt whatever they were doing and just wait it out while the junior employees found out first hand why one didn't work with electronics or machinery during an earthquake. Luckily for them, Capsule Corp. had a team of trained nurses on hand to care for any injuries. Developing new technology wasn't without it's risks after all. Dr. Brief himself didn't so much as notice the ruckus as he poured over blueprints in his cluttered office for a compact yet economic cappuccino machine. His wife paused in folding the laundry on the living room sofa in their private living quarters for all of two seconds before going right back to work, humming happily to herself. Bulma and Chi-Chi sighed from where they sat at the kitchen table simply catching up with one another.

"Oh, would it kill them not to take a day or two off from training?" Chi-Chi exclaimed frustrated. "Goku barely socializes with the family outside of mealtimes anymore!"

"I know that the Earth's threatened, but really!" Bulma agreed. "Vegeta practically lives inside that stupid G.R.! And here I thought he was bad back when he was preparing for the androids to appear!"

"Threat or no, there's simply no excuse for neglecting you own family!" the feisty dark-haired woman declared, jumping out of her seat.

"Oh, my!" they heard Mrs. Brief gasp in the other room. "Bulma!" The blue haired girl sighed.

"What is it mom?" she asked, fully expecting her to go on about some stain the refused to come out no matter how many times she washed it or that they were being a little hard on their husbands who were obviously working very hard to stay in shape for their wives.

"I think you better come see this…" Bulma shared a look with Chi-Chi and the two went into the living room. The big screen T.V. was on. A breaking news report had interrupted the soap opera that the ditzy blond was watching while folding laundry. There was a live picture of downtown East City courtesy of a news chopper. Police literally crawled all over the wide streets in full assault gear with eager canines pulling against their leashes. People stood on the sidewalk gawking at the show of force. Traffic was at a stand still. Pedestrians were questioned and cars searched.

"An hour ago, police received a report of a stabbing on First Street just behind the Dendou night club." a female anchor reported. "When they got there, the suspect attacked officers and fled on foot. He is believed to still be in the area. The suspect is of average height, pale with a green Mohawk, and dressed in green snakeskin pants and boots. Residents are urged to stay indoors and not to approach the suspect if they see him."

"My goodness! East City sure is cracking down on crime!" Mrs. Brief exclaimed.

"Can you blame them?" Bulma asked. "They only just finished rebuilding a few years ago from when Vegeta first arrived and his partner Nappa blew it all sky high."

"You know, this is like when Gohan had to deal with the mysterious attacks on Papaya Island: random stabbings, petrified citizens, a suspect that disappears…" Chi-Chi trailed off uneasily.

"M-maybe it's just a drug deal gone wrong!" her blue haired friend hastily suggested. Suddenly the news camera panned to an alley where the suspect was cornered by an officer his dog. The suspect paused for a moment before attacking the cop with some bizarre device in his hands. Canine teeth bit hard on the suspect's arm but he didn't seem to notice. He withdrew the contraption from the cop's limp body and threw the dog hard against the side of a building. The dog crumpled to the ground, unmoving. Other officers rushed to their compatriot's aid. A bright light blinded the lens and a booming explosion went off. Slowly the lens cleared to show rubble that was once the side of two buildings choking the alleyway and burying both the wounded officer and his fallen canine companion. Emergency vehicles fought their way through the sea of parked cars to reach the scene. Some of the gawking spectators decided to flee the area to save their hides from the rampant lunatic. The stunned news anchor tripped over her words as she continued reporting.

"That was a _ki_ blast!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. One final boom echoed through Capsule Corp. before everything went quiet. The tremors died soon afterwards. All over the complex, employees gave a sigh of relief and went back to work.

"Damn it!" Bulma groaned. "Those two better not have beaten each other to a pulp!" Both wives ran off down the hall to their husbands.

"Do you want me to alert the nurses?" Mrs. Brief yelled after them.

xXx

Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu blasted through the chill air. They could see a thick plume of black smoke snake high up into the otherwise clear blue sky. A steady stream of traffic flowed out of the city as some residence feared for their safety. Helicopters hovered midair all around the scene. It gave them a sick sense of deja-vu, reminding them of the terror that Cell had wrought on the denizens of Earth. Both fighters ignored news cameras, cries of surprise, and shocked stares as they rocketed down to the side street where the unfamiliar _ki_ momentarily paused. The thin man simply stood out in the open as though he were expecting them. Poisonous green snake-like eyes silently appraised them. His lips curled in amusement at the sight of the bright green, red, and gold _gi _they wore. A twisted grin crept onto his face, revealing long sharp fangs.

"What are you supposed to be? Circus freaks?" he asked jokingly. His voice had a hiss to it. Tien couldn't help but think that this guy wasn't human, and there was no telling that he could do. They needed to stay on their guard with this one.

"That's rich coming from you, ugly." Chiaotzu shot back, sticking his tongue out at him childishly.

"How dare you!" the snake-like man raged. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I'm Knucker, Lord Dabura's most faithful servant!" Tien and Chiaotzu shared a perplexed look. Lord Dabura? Weren't they supposed to be fighting Babidi's minions? Well, it really didn't matter right now. Either way they couldn't let this guy continue hurting innocent people.

"Whatever." Tien sighed. "Let's just get this over with." Knucker shot towards them like a bullet. Tien kicked out at his chest but he somehow twisted away at the last second. Chiaotzu threw a flying punch at the guy only to find himself landing face first into a streetlamp. Knucker turned on Tien and grappled with the tall three eyed man. Those talon-like nails bit into the flesh of his hands as they both tried to dominate the other through pure strength alone. The asphalt underneath their feet cracked as they dug their heels in to gain better leverage over the other.

"Not bad baldy! But you'll have to do better than that to defeat me!" Knucker cackled.

"Do you ever shut up?" Tien gritted through his teeth. His _ki_ flared to life. Knucker's eyes widened as he was easily pushed back against a storefront. He snarled silently in anger, showing off those long fangs. The three eyed man exclaimed in surprise as he saw a thick yellow substance actually leak from the fangs. "What the-?" Knucker spat into his eyes. An intense burning pain soon followed. He cried out, blinded. Knucker seized the chance and threw Tien hard onto the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu shouted in surprise.

"I-I'm alright!" he replied, shakily getting back on his feet. Some bruising was already discoloring his fair skin and a few cuts slowly wept blood. All survivable. But his eyes…they burned like they were on fire and he couldn't see anything more than blurry shapes. Knucker laughed.

"'Alright'? Not for long! How do you expect to defend yourself when you're as blind as a bat?" Tien had to admit that he did have a point. As honed as his other senses were from intense training, they couldn't possibly keep up with Knucker's speed and unpredictable movements. But maybe…

"Chiaotzu, use your psychokinesis on me!" he ordered. Chiaotzu stared at him in confusion for a moment before it dawned on him. Tien wanted to use his eyes to see and fight Knucker. He never did anything like that before, but if he concentrated it just might work.

"Right!" Chiaotzu climbed onto his friend's back, resting his head next to Tien's, and focused his powers. A moment later, Tien was looking over his own shoulder at the deranged man before him. It was strange and disorienting. He threw a few punches at the air experimentally. Perfect.

"Alright! Let's go!"

"It's your funeral!" Knucker sneered. He charged, swiping at the duo with those sharp claws. Tien easily danced out of the way and struck him squarely in the jaw with the palm of his hand. The snake-like man snarled and made to kick him in the shin but quickly found himself flung to the ground. "Why you-!" He went at them with wild punches and vicious kicks. Tien smoothly wove through the barrage. Knucker grunted in pain as a fist slammed into his diaphragm, effectively putting an end to the assault. Suddenly Tien's arms swung so fast that they were little more than blurs on his shoulders. Multiple fists seemed to pound away at him at the same time, far too fast for him to dodge or counter. He managed to jump back away from the punishing abuse. His blood boiled in furry. A pair of humans were making a fool of him! "Bastards!" A _ki_ blast erupted from his outstretched hand. Tien pointed a single finger at him in response.

"Dodon Ray!" The two _ki_ blasts collided in the middle of the street. Pavement and asphalt bowed to the clashing powers. With a yell, Tien overpowered Knucker. He yelled out in disbelief and defiance before he was consumed in a ball of incinerating light. Not a trace was left when the dust settled. Only the scars marring the road and sidewalks remained as evidence of the battle with the odd being. Tien dropped to his knees as the pain in his blinded eyes overwhelmed him. Chiaotzu pulled away both physically and psychically, plunging him into a blurry world once more.

"Tien…come on. We better get you to Bulma."

"Right. And we better tell Goku about this. Just who the hell is Dabura?" Chiaotzu didn't have an answer for him. With some difficulty, he managed to get them both into the air and headed towards West City. Sixteen and Seventeen abruptly appeared as they left the city limits and he happily let the androids carry Tien.

"Not bad you two!" Seventeen congratulated.

"Were you watching the whole time?" Chiaotzu squawked.

"Maybe…," he answered evasively, "but you guys obviously had it all under control. You didn't need our help."

"Tien's blinded!" Chiaotzu pointed out exasperatedly.

"I'm surprise he didn't go blind before with all the training he does!" Seventeen laughed. The little guy hit him over the head. Hard.

xXx

Omake

"Are you proud of yourself, Goku?" Chi-Chi demanded of her bedridden husband. Goku chuckled weakly from where he lay on the overly bleached sheets. He had a mild concussion, several broken bones, and the doctor was currently off developing the x-rays to determine if there was internal bleeding as well. Bulma was with Vegeta in the other room who wasn't much better off. They could clearly hear them arguing back and forth even through the thick walls and solid wood doors. "It seems like we're always rushing you to the hospital." she continued with a heavy sigh. "Neither you nor Vegeta apparently can't tell when enough's enough. And lo and behold, when you and Vegeta beat each other half to death trouble arises and you two are in no shape or condition to face it!" There was a brief silence that only the analog clock on the wall broke with it's loud rhythmic ticking. "Why? Why are you always doing this?" his wife asked quietly. Goku gave her a silly grin that, while not all that different from his usual one, made it apparent that he got hit pretty good in the noggin.

"Because I know when I wake up, the most beautiful woman in the world will be watching over me." Chi-Chi was speechless. It had to be one of the most romantic things that Goku had ever said to her. Tentatively she placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into the touch much like a dog looking for attention.

"Maybe you hit your head harder than I thought…"

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Gi_- uniform worn when practicing martial arts.

AN: Please review!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Gohan couldn't stop himself from pacing back and forth in the Briefs' living room. Trunks and Goten slept peacefully on the couch, having thankfully exhausted all of their energy sparring in the backyard, somehow ignoring the obnoxious noises coming from the big screen T.V. playing cartoons mere feet away. He could hear his mother chopping away angrily at some poor vegetable in the kitchen for dinner. Every once in a while she would set the knife down with a sigh and go off to check up on her husband laying unconscious in a nearby guestroom before getting back to her work. Mrs. Brief resolutely sat by her injured son-in-law's bedside, insisting that the comatose Saiyan prince shouldn't have to wake up alone, while her daughter helped Mr. Brief clear up Tien's blinded eyes with Chiaotzu forever by his friend's side.

He felt guilty though he knew he shouldn't. They were the closest to East City so it was only natural that they responded. Besides, Tien would've been insulted as a warrior if he had appeared. The three eye man was no push over, having even bested Goku once even if that was some time ago. But what he didn't have in sheer strength and raw power he more than made up for in pure skill alone. If Gohan had fought that guy on his own and got blinded by that venom, he'd be in far worse shape if he even survived at all. Piccolo's teachings filled his mind and calmed his jittery nerves. Even the strongest will fall under the weight of an army. Strength wasn't everything. A great mind can easily overcome great power. The teenage Saiyan leaned his elbows on the sill of an open window and breathed in the fresh air that seemed to grow steadily colder with each passing day.

"Why so glum?" Gohan turned around to see Seventeen saunter in with a beer in his hand. "No one died. Well, no one we didn't want to."

"I see you're taking this all in stride…" he observed with a raised brow.

"You only live once." The android popped the tab and took a long swig from the icy cold can. "Might as well enjoy yourself."

"If only it were that easy." Gohan muttered quietly to himself. Regardless, Seventeen picked up on it and smirked at him.

"What's the matter?" the android crooned deviously. "Miss your girlfriend?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" he exclaimed, trying to fight off the blush heating up his face and failing miserably. That damned smirk grew wider. Seventeen crossed the room, slinging an arm around the flustered teen.

"Will you relax? Man, with the way you act you'd think the world was ending or something."

"In case you haven't notice, that's a very likely possibility." Gohan ground out at him. Seventeen hummed in his ear thoughtfully.

"Aren't Saiyans suppose to enjoy fighting?" The teenage Saiyan glared at him.

"Fighting, yes. But with countless innocent lives on the line? No."

"Maybe you just need to relax the Saiyan way. Perhaps that'll get you to lighten up." the android mused. Gohan raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"'Relax the Saiyan way'? Are you serious?"

"Totally." Seventeen assured. "Come on. I've gotten a lot stronger since our last spar." The Saiyan blinked. It never occurred to him that Seventeen trained at all, let alone could get stronger than he already was. But he was still human despite his mechanics within his body. Eighteen proved it with her pregnancy with Marron. However, it was hard to picture someone as immature as Seventeen buckling down and training religiously. That just wasn't his style.

"You know, considering how my dad and Vegeta nearly killed themselves while sparring, my mom and Bulma are going to be pissed if we hurt ourselves." he pointed out. Having one of them angry was bad enough, but both of them? It would be like something out of a nightmare.

"No pain, no gain." the android scoffed.

"Don't you ever worry about anything?" Gohan sighed.

"Quit stalling. Or are you afraid that I'll kick your monkey ass?" Seventeen challenged. For the most part, Gohan wasn't a prideful person. But he, like everyone else, had his moments. He wasn't perfect after all no matter how much Chi-Chi wished otherwise. And it was quite healthy to indulge from time to time. Question was, where? The G.R. was out. Goku and Vegeta completely trashed it with their little training session. The backyard was plenty big enough and the neighbors would shrug of the flying, _ki_ blasts, and explosions as another one of Dr. Brief's experiments…a rare grin crept onto the teenage Saiyan's face.

"You'll be eating those words before long, robot boy."

xXx

Tien and Chiaotzu's battle with the madman in East City was all over the news. It was inevitable with how many news helicopters were in the area covering the random assaults. That the news was on at the _Kame_ House was pure chance. Roshi had been watching his usual exercise program when the breaking news so rudely interrupted it. His outraged squawk, the very attractive ladies were just about to go through their yoga routine, alerted the others who were outside watching Krillin and Videl spar in the shallow surf. They popped their heads in to see what the fuss was all about. All of them watched with rapt concern as Tien and Chiaotzu wrestled with the maniac, a struggle they amazingly won with teamwork and ingenuity. Roshi and Krillin immediately knew where Chiaotzu was carrying Tien, the only place he could really go to get the treatment he needed, Capsule Corp. The debate of heading over there themselves lasted all of two seconds. Even Erasa, Sharpner, and Hercule were compelled to go. So they all piled into Roshi's airship and immediately took off. Videl stared out the window, silently worrying her lower lip. She couldn't help but feel concerned. For Gohan in particular. That someone as skilled and as experienced as Tien Shinhan was having difficulty with just one of Babidi's minions was very disconcerting.

"What the-!" Sharpner suddenly exclaimed. Videl whipped her head and saw the lightshow taking place outside the blond's window.

"Look's like Seventeen pushed Gohan's buttons again." Roshi chuckled and he carefully brought the airship down to land just behind Capsule Corp.

"Why are they fighting in the middle of the city?" Hercule asked. "I thought you guys didn't do this sorta thing out in the open like that with the unwanted attention and all…"

"For the most part." Krillin answered. "In general, its just to ensure innocent people don't get caught up or hurt in the crossfire. But we don't have to worry so much about that at Capsule Corp. Not only is the general public kept well away but many think that all the _ki_ flying around is some experiment or prototype that the scientists are working on."

The spar thankfully ended and allowed the craft to land without the threat of being blown up. When they disembarked, Gohan and Seventeen had collapsed on the grass tiredly. Sweat covered both of their bruised and battered forms. Their clothing was ripped and singed, Gohan having lost his top to what appeared to be a _ki _blast. It wasn't so much of a loss as Gohan was wearing what was once his _gi _and Seventeen's clothes were generally mess anyway. Videl tried her best not to blush or stare at Gohan for that matter. Sure, she had seen him without his shirt on before but that was back when they had just became friends. She had thought him fairly handsome then. Now he was just nothing short of enticing. And the sweat pouring off his lean muscular body only made him even more so. The Satan girl quickly adverted her eyes before anyone caught her staring or drooling at the sight of her boyfriend. An all too pleased grin was plastered on the android's face even as he sucked in great lungful of air like an overheated dog. He gave a hearty laugh despite his breathlessness.

"What was that about me eating my words, monkey boy?" Seventeen inquired mockingly.

"Don't get cocky. You can barely form a coherent sentence." Gohan shot back.

"But you still didn't make good on your threat. I win!" he continued.

"No one won. It's a draw. Besides, it's a spar. Not a contest." the teenage Saiyan pointed out.

"Sounds like someone is making excuses…." the android practically sang. Roshi cleared his throat, getting Gohan and Seventeen's attention.

"We saw what happened in East City on the news. Is Tien alright? What's the latest?" Krillin asked.

The carefree atmosphere almost immediately turned sober. Gohan told them how Goku and Vegeta put themselves out of commission, or else they would've responded, and how he himself had his hands full with Goten and Trunks. Had he gone off to investigate, he reasoned, the two younger Saiyans would've followed him regardless of the danger they would unknowingly be getting into. No one could honestly blame Gohan. Both Chi-Chi and Bulma would undoubtedly skin him alive if anything happened to either youngster. Seventeen happily gave a first hand account of the fight blow-by-blow which the others missed out on due to the fact that Tien and that madman were moving far faster than the poor news cameras could keep up with. Hercule, Videl, Shaprner, and Erasa were shocked that such an intense battle took place in little more than a few minutes.

"So who's this Dabura guy that wacko said he served?" Eighteen inquired.

"No idea." Gohan shrugged. "It's the first time any of us heard the name. The Supreme Kai may know but we don't know how to contact him. Dad's the only one who may be able to locate him and he's going to be stuck in bed for a least a few days."

"What about Piccolo and Dende?" Seventeen suggested. "They are, or once were, the _Kami_ of Earth. Can't they somehow reach him?"

"I'm not sure." the teenage Saiyan replied truthfully. "I know that the former _Kami_ was able to guide my father's soul to Otherworld himself in order to request permission from King Yemma to allow dad to travel Snake Way so that he can get special training from King Kai to defeat Vegeta and Nappa when they came to Earth. But I don't know if a _kami_ can directly meet or speak with one of the Kais, let alone the Supreme Kai."

"We could always try my sister Baba." Roshi offered. "She goes to Otherworld all the time. Knows a lot of people there. Important people."

"I just don't know." Gohan sighed in frustration. "It's rare for the Supreme Kai to even show himself to the other Kai's. He has his own planet but it's considered sacred ground and no one, not even the Grand Kai, is permitted to set foot there unless they're personally invited by the Supreme Kai himself." There was a heavy silence. "Here, I better go clean up before my mom sees me like this. Why don't you guys do visit my dad and Tien. I'm sure they'd be happy for the company." Everyone went inside, deciding to take Gohan's suggestion and visit their wounded friends. Videl hesitated for a moment before following Gohan. He ducked into the guest bathroom and tended to the small cuts and scrapes he earned from his spar with Seventeen. The Satan girl hovered by the doorway for a bit, the stress he felt clearly showing on his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly. He looked up in surprise, startled and surprise that someone followed him.

"Yeah." he assured her. "My emotions are just getting the better of me again."

"You know a lot about Otherworld." Videl commented offhandedly.

"My dad used to tell me stories when I was little." Gohan said. "It was his way of making up for lost time between his first death and the time he spent wondering through space after the whole Frieza incident. In a way it made his absences not so bad. He was going on adventures, obviously having fun, and always came back home." She could tell that he was going to say more but stopped. Probably about how that all changed after the Cell Games, how foolish and guilty he felt that his father sacrificed his own life to save the planet from annihilation when he got cocky and let things get out of hand. Videl stepped closer to him.

"You take on so much. Perhaps too much."

"I know. I…just can't help it." A different kind of stress began to show on his face. His body stiffened at her closeness.

"Relax." she told him.

"Everyone keeps telling me that." Videl slowly leaned in and kissed him. Gohan's entire body froze, then he shyly responded. His lips were so soft…

"Videl!" Erasa shouted. They broke apart as though suddenly burned by the other's touch. "Videl, where are you?"

"I'm coming!" Videl shouted back angrily. She gave Gohan an embarrassed look before hurrying off. Gohan watched her go numbly, body leaning against the wall behind him for support.

'_I really do need to relax.'_

xXx

Omake

Vegeta glared up at the ceiling tiles from where he laid in bed as if they were the source of all his problems. His right arm and left leg were encased in rock hard casts. A compressive wrapping wound around his head to steam the bleeding from the gash in his forehead. The clock ticked away the seconds loudly in the oppressive silence. Bulma had stormed away nearly an hour ago, vowing to not return unless he apologized for his thoughtlessness and carelessness. She had gone off to tend to Tien's blinded eyes, he had good hearing after all and had sensed the battle that had taken place in East City, then he felt her lock herself into her office to get at least some work done. He wasn't lonely. He did not miss her, her foul mood, or that loud mouth of hers. And he most certainly wasn't going to apologize. His stomach rumbled painfully. With a bitter curse he reached for the phone on the nightstand next to the bed and dialed the extension for a direct line to Bulma's office.

'_That damn insufferable woman!'_

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Gi_- uniform worn when practicing martial arts.

_Kami_- god

_Kame_- turtle

AN: Please remember to review!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Bulma and her father had successfully removed all the poison after thoroughly washing the affected eyes quite a few times, just for good measure. Tien's eyes suffered no damage but were understandably irritated for a few days. Mr. Brief carried out extensive blood tests to insure that the poison in his eyes hadn't spread to other parts of his body. He ordered bed rest for at least a few days to make sure that there wasn't any lasting affects which Tien readily complied to, just happy that his unpreparedness hadn't cost him either his sight or life. After all, it would be rather hard to defend the Earth from malicious, power-hungry, and psychotic intergalactic beings blind. Chiaotzu was relieved beyond words. The two had been friends since childhood and rarely spent a day apart so neither could bare it when the other was hurt or injured.

Goku and Vegeta, on the other hand, were finally allowed to get out of bed three days later, which was far too long in the Saiyan prince's opinion. There was some suspicion among the others whether or not one of the bedridden Saiyans sent for senzu beans, those magical kernels that restored whoever ate them to full health. However, it was somewhat doubtful that Korin, the ancient anthropomorphic cat that lived atop the aptly named Korin's Tower, would just hand them over because the two Saiyans got a little carried away or that Yajirobe, the fat lazy swordsman who lived with Korin, would bother delivering them for something so minor. But getting out of bed was really all that Goku and Vegeta were allowed to do. Both women were adamant that they not exert themselves until their bodies had completely healed. Of course, once Bulma had turned her back, Vegeta tried to sneak to the G.R. only to find that not only was it damaged from his spar with Goku but his ingenious wife had cut the power supply. Mrs. Brief appeared to have taken her daughter's side on the matter by sticking to her moody son-in-law like glue and refusing to even walk briskly, let alone train in the spacious backyard. Trunks and his grandfather wisely decided to stay well out of it.

Chi-Chi went with a decidedly more subtle approach. She insisted that the family go back to the royal palace and visit her father for a time. They hadn't seen him in so long and now was as good a time as any since Goku was clearly in no shape to train for some time yet. If Goku sensed the deception, either he didn't show it or gave in over guilt for not spending as much time with the family as he should. The Ox King was overjoyed to see them all again in one piece. He had been worrying about their wellbeing since the whole Babidi business had started and even more so with the seemingly random attacks despite his confidence in their prowess. Other than the incident in East City, things had been as per usual which, thankfully, only warranted the Ox King to give his condolences to the families of those attacked by the madman and remind the public how heinous violent crime truly was.

The harvest was in full swing and the economy was booming. Farmers all over the district were scrambling to gather up their crops before the fist snows fell. Women set about making or acquiring warm clothes and thick blankets for their families. Forest rangers diligently patrolled the forests for illegal poaching and enforcing hunting and fishing regulations. It was the last hurrah before the entire district went virtually dormant for the winter save for the warmer southern climates were there would be little to no frost. For Gohan it was a chance to relax and indulge in a little normalcy for a change. He helped his grandfather govern by taking on some of the paperwork, holding meetings with ambassadors and dignitaries, and dealing with any issues that cropped up. Such as the growing dissent towards the world champion Mr. Satan. He really shouldn't be surprised, it was only a matter of time that the public opinion would sway in his disfavor what with the regularity threats to all life on Earth appear. Tien's brief battle against Knucker in East City was naturally all over the news. Of course, many viewers noticed the similarities between the short scuffle and the Cell Games. So it brought the authenticity of Hercule's claim of defeating the terror called Cell to the forefront once more.

Already several letters had been sent to the Ox King demanding that he investigate Hercule's claim and punish him severely if guilty. The other monarchs were probably receiving similar letters. Their outrage was somewhat understandable. No one likes being lied to, especially by their heroes. Unfortunately for them, the only ones who had grounds to sue Hercule were his sponsors on grounds of fraudulence as lying wasn't necessarily a crime. Even then it was hard to tell if such a trial fell to the supreme or merely the administrative courts. But if an investigation was carried out, how did these people expect them to do so with out any credible unbiased eyewitnesses? The only ones present at the Cell games other than Cell and Mr. Satan were the world champion's two top students, his promotional agent, and the bold news anchor and cameraman who were reporting the historic event to the world. His students and agent were out of the question as they would undoubtedly testify in Hercule's favor and the cameraman and news anchor were knocked unconscious during the decisive event. Unless they found concrete evidence on the famous video tape, there was no hopes of an investigation or a trial. But apparently that escaped the mayor of Satan city, the hometown of the world champion after whom it was renamed.

"This is outrageous!" he cried. His belly quaked from the force and effort put into it. It looked like he may have gained a few pounds over the summer from the way the pressed slate gray suit was straining at the seams. Eyes the color of honey bulged and rolled about their sockets in a mixture of rage and fear. A few strands of chestnut hair fell in his reddening face despite the copious amounts of hair gel undoubtedly used to glue it perfectly in place each morning. "How can they just attack the very man that saved them, that saved us all barely six years ago?"

"Calm down." Gohan told him soothingly. "It's just speculation."

"And yet they act as if it were the truth!" the mayor continued unimpeded. "They seek the downfall of their own hero! Have they no shame? Before you know it, they'll slander the good name of Satan City just because it bares his name!" He gasped for air, finally done with his rant.

"There is no sufficient evidence to support these speculations." Gohan reassured him. "And without sufficient evidence, there is neither a case against him nor crime of which he could be accused of. Once they realize this I'm sure they'll drop the matter in favor of more pressing issues like providing for their families."

"That's not the point!" he insisted, punching the arm of the armchair he sat in for emphasis. The young prince gave him a bewildered look.

"Then what is?"

"They shouldn't slander such a great man carelessly!" the mayor proclaimed. "Unfounded or no, ideas linger like germs and multiply, infecting the minds of the people! All it takes is a single fanatic or a simple mistake on Mr. Satan's part and his reputation could go down the drain! It'll trigger a domino effect, pulling Satan City and it's innocent citizens down with him!"

"I highly doubt such a thing will happen even if it could." Gohan commented dryly.

"But-!" he began.

"Questioning things, no matter how improbable it is, is all apart of humanity." the young prince interrupted. "They're human. They make mistakes and they know it. If they're wrong most of them will likely apologize to Mr. Satan for accusing him of being a fraud and everyone can go on with life. Not all people aren't as hardheaded or as single-minded as you seem to think they are."

"But-" the mayor tried again.

"I understand your fears but there is nothing I can do about it." Gohan stated plainly. The mayor sighed defeatedly. He put a hand on the portly man's shoulder and offered him a small comforting smile. "Don't worry, people will let it go when they realize how futile it is."

Gohan sighed in relief when the mayor finally left. He stood from the armchair he had been sitting in for what felt like the past hour and stretched his cramped muscles. Through the nearby window he could see the tiny village that rest at the foot of the palace gates and the surrounding countryside. The hills were painted with gold, green, and orange of autumn. Migratory creatures cautiously found temporary homes throughout the woods and around the lake that will last them until spring. Out in the orchards that he, Goten, and Icarus tended to help themselves to the trees were being prepared for the cold of winter which could destroy them though the risk of temperatures dropping to forty degrees fahrenheit was minimum as they were so close to the Diablo Desert. Homes and shops were gaily decorated with representations of the autumnal season. Children excitedly went about preparing their costumes for Halloween which was barely two weeks away. The adults indulged them in such silliness good naturedly. The teenage Saiyan opened the window and took a deep breath of the crisp air colored with the scent of plant matter drying on the cool ground and sweets baking away in more than one oven. All tension melted from his body, allowing him to relax. He had no idea how long he stayed like that. When his cell phone range he jumped a little in surprise before fumbling for it in the pocket of his dark brown slacks.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gohan." Videl greeted in a strangely thick voice. It sent an uncomfortable chill down his spine. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No! Of course not!" the teenage Saiyan quickly assured. "You called at a great time, actually. I just got rid-I mean I just got out of a meeting with the mayor of Satan City." Gohan heard her giggle weakly on the other end of the line. His concerned deepened. "Videl…is everything alright?"

"No." she admitted with a hearty sniff.

"What's wrong?"

"My dad's missing." Shock paralyzed his entire being for a moment. Hercule may be a lot of things but he was extraordinarily strong for an ordinary human. After all, not many people could boast that they can rip through the side of a bus with their bare hands. He won all his fights fair and square despite the claims from his defeated opponents that he cheated in some way.

"Huh?" was all he could say.

"He just disappeared. I came come for the day to keep him company because, you know, all the rumors were circulating again." Videl explained. "But when I arrived, the front door was wide open. I know that he gave the maid, the butler, and the security personnel the week off so they wouldn't get caught up in this mess. Nothing suggests that there was a struggle or a break-in or anything. I tried to review the surveillance footage to see if he just went somewhere but the tape is gone too. No one but the security personnel, my dad, and myself even know where the security room is, let alone the password to access it." It sounded almost like someone kidnapped him and took the surveillance footage so they wouldn't get caught. But that was preposterous! As strong as Hercule was, it would be impossible for anyone to just grab him…unless they threatened to do something nasty if he didn't go with them…but Videl was his priority at the moment either way. If Hercule was kidnapped then his kidnappers could come back and take her as well.

"Where are you?" Gohan asked.

"At the mansion." Videl replied quietly, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'll be right over."

"Y-you don't have to-" she began.

"No." he injected firmly. "You shouldn't be there by yourself. And I'll have my dad get Bulma. Maybe she can find something that can tell us what happened to your dad."

"Th-thanks."

xXx

Omake

Chi-Chi sat on a mossy bench in the palace gardens watching her husband play with their youngest son wistfully. The warm sun kept the cold at bay. Late blooming gave the greenery a dash of color. Bees dashed from one sweet bloom to the next. Birds sang away happily in the trees. A butterfly danced about the gently gargling fountain. It was so beautiful and peaceful here. Why didn't they visit more often? Sure, there was another threat to the Earth but that was all the more reason to enjoy life…right? And her father must've been lonely. Yes, there was always people about and foreign dignitaries did visit but that didn't compare to being surrounded by your own flesh and blood. Goten's laughter as he father gently tackled him to the grass and mercilessly tickled him was music to her ears. The young Saiyan wormed out of Goku's grasp. Chi-Chi giggled. On a whim she approached her husband and kissed him on the cheek. Goten 'ew'ed loudly. Goku raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing." she assured him before a servant hurried over and pulled her attention away from him. Goku scratched his head in confusion. Chi-Chi could be weird at times.

AN: Please review!


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Gohan hurried into the informal living room. Ignoring his mother's outrage over him running through the halls like some delinquent, he quickly told his father what was up then blasted out a conveniently open window. A push of a button on his watch replaced the dark slacks and crimson button-down he wore with his dark blue _gi_. His _ki _rushed to his call, engulfing him in a brilliant golden aura and disguising him in the simplest manner. Heaven and earth were little more than contrasting blurs of color as he raced through the sky. Blood pounded in his ears over the roar of the wind. Primal instinct shouted at him to move faster, to get to Videl before something else happened. She could handle herself, yes, but her distraught state was undoubtedly clouding her judgment and would greatly impede her in a fight. The city limits seemingly crept into view after what felt like far too long. Gohan slowed down and suppressed his _ki _somewhat as to avoid attention. The last thing Videl needed was the media catching on to her father's disappearance. He'd feel absolutely wretched if he brought them down upon her.

Mr. Satan's mansion was never a hustling or bustling place to begin with, unless he was holding a press conference from the comfort of his own abode as he often did. It wasn't that surprising considering the ritzy neighborhood it was located in. Clearly his neighbors valued their privacy from the look of the thinly veiled security measures gracing each property. But the mansion felt dead, empty, abandoned. The security cameras mounted all along the tall rod iron fence didn't hum with electricity or move an inch to scan the area for potential danger or suspicious activity. He found one of the large double doors hanging wide open. Gohan carefully ventured inside. His footsteps echoed far too loudly off the icy marble floors and high vaulted ceilings for his liking. He jumped a little upon spotting his own reflection in a large gilded mirror out of the corner of his eye. The teenage Saiyan traced Videl's _ki_ into the kitchen. She was sitting on the counter with a carton of chocolate ice-cream in one hand and a spoon in the other, silent tears slowly falling down her face.

"Videl?" Watering blue eyes looked up at him. In the blink of an eye, Videl abandoned her snack on the counter and practically threw herself into Gohan's chest. Her shoulder's trembled slightly as the front of his _gi_ grew damp from the evidence of her distress. "Hush, it's okay. We'll find him."

"I-I know." Videl choked out, pulling back enough to wipe the moisture from her face. 'I just feel terrible. We used to spend everyday together before I starting training at Roshi's and he was looking forward to my visit. He's…the only family I have…" she finished with a hearty sniff.

"Do you know if he's had a tiff or a disagreement with anyone recently?" he asked gently.

"N-not that he's told me." she replied. "Dad generally keeps me out of it. He's afraid that I'd get hurt if I'm brought into it somehow."

"Does anyone have a grudge against him for any reason?" Gohan pressed. "Anyone you know of who'd want to get back at him?"

"Well, loads." Videl shrugged. "He publicly defeated and humiliated a lot of great fighters. Just about every year, one of them comes forward and demands a rematch only to be defeated yet again. But…I do know that he had an agent before Miss Pizza and before the Cell Games. They never really saw eye to eye and were always arguing. Once he suggested getting me into the act. While dad was all for me fighting, he didn't want me to be forced into the spotlight at such a young age or become someone's dancing monkey. Dad finally fired him then hired Miss Pizza. He was really bitter about it and promised that dad would regret it."

Gohan thought for a moment. Whoever this former agent was could very well be the culprit behind Mr. Satan's disappearance. He clearly had a motive for doing so. Hercule conducted most of his business from the comfort of his own home so the former agent probably knew the house from top to bottom. The former agent could also have known or figured out the password for the security room. And he'd have more than enough dirt on his former client to use against him. It would've been an easy crime to commit. All he had to do was wait for the right moment to strike. But the question was where did he take him and what was he going to do with him. For all the teenage Saiyan knew, Hercule could very well be dead. Before he could question Videl further, Goku and Bulma abruptly appeared in the kitchen. Disoriented, she took a moment to get her bearings then hit the older Saiyan over the head with one of the frying pans hanging on the pot rack conveniently within arms reach. Goku cried out, surprised more than anything, and clutched his head.

"You idiot! You shouldn't be exerting yourself so soon in your recovery!" Bulma yelled at him. The female genius looked harried, blue hair frizzy and wearing careworn sweats emblazoned with the Capsule Corp. logo. Goku have her a hurt look, rubbing the new bump on his head.

"But Bulma, instant transmission doesn't put that much of a strain on my body and it's a real emergency!" he whined childishly. "Besides, I'm all better now!"

"Not for long if you don't let your body rest and recuperate!" Bulma shouted aggregately. "You Saiyans…I swear…" she growled under her breath.

"Sorry about this Bulma." Gohan apologized. She waved the apology away.

"Oh, no! It's no trouble!" Bulma assured. "So, where is the scene of the crime?"

"Well…we're not sure. But someone has definitely been in the security room and the security personnel have the day off. The surveillance footage is gone and everything. Only Videl, Hercule, and the security know the password to get in."

"I see." she hummed thoughtfully. "Well, it shouldn't be too hard to get prints. And since this is a gated community and all, I can acquire the footage from their surveillance system and maybe get a vehicle number to run in the registry data base. This should be a piece of cake!"

"Really?" Videl asked hopefully. Bulma winked and gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey, you forget who you're talking to! I'm a classified genius, remember?" Videl showed them the security room. It was fairly large, about the size of a large walk-in closet. A bank of monitors lined one wall, all of them mysteriously turned off which was only possible with the correct code. On another wall was an array of alarms and sensors linked to every room in the house which was also disconcertingly off line as well. Bulma gave a low whistle. "Man, this security system is state of the art! It's what Capsule Corp. makes for the big industries!"

"Yeah, dad was pretty paranoid after the kidnapping incident last spring." Videl explained. "He updated the security system, insisted upon getting the best there is, and hired a couple of security officers from a private security company who used to work for the police department."

"Well, can't say I blame him…" she quietly mused. Bulma pulled out a capsule from the pocket of her sweat pants. In a puff of smoke it turned into a sizable black box containing gloves and an assortment of other things that appeared to belong in a forensic investigator's bag, or an actor who played one. Gohan raised an eyebrow at her as she pulled on surgical gloves, a precaution against contaminating whatever evidence she found.

"How did you get this stuff? Do you even know how to use any of it?" She gave him an affronted look.

"Capsule Corporation deals with more than just machines you know!" Bulma proclaimed proudly. "We're breaking new ground in every scientific field practically every day and, as a result, work closely with different organizations and agencies across the globe! My father has been personally working with forensic specialists to help in the never ending war against crime! This little bag is the fruits of his hard labor! Of course I know how to use it! Now, don't come into the room until I'm done! Your presence could ruin the evidence!" she snapped at Goku who wandered to the doorway in curiosity. He gave her a sheepish grin and stepped back. Gohan put his hands up in surrender.

"Just making sure…" Unsurprisingly, she didn't seem to believe him. Bulma worked slowly but methodically. Literally every surface was dusted for fingerprints. No speck of dirt or strand of hair escaped her scrutiny or her plastic bags. She even vacuumed under the bank of monitors and the vent sitting high on the wall.

"I think that should just about do it." the blue haired genius sighed as she stood up and stretched her aching back. "I won't know if I have anything until I sort through this mess and analyze it back at Capsule Corp."

"How long will it take?" Goku asked.

"Who knows." Bulma shrugged. "It all depends on how much my sweet, loving, understanding family interrupts me." She sighed. "Vegeta has been more high maintenance that usual since he's been banned from training. Sometimes I think he's doing it on purpose, trying to annoy me so much that I let him train again just to get him out of my hair. But I'm on to that monkey! He can't fool a genius like myself!" Bulma boasted. The Satan girl didn't seem to share her confidence or good mood. Each day, each hour, each minute that her father remained missing increased the chances of him never returning. Only _kami_ knew where he was, what was happening to him. Hell, he could already be dead for all she knew. Bulma sensed her doubts and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle smile. "Don't you worry Videl, I promise that it won't take longer than a couple of days."

"A couple of days?" Videl exclaimed in shock. "It takes a forensic investigator months to analyze all the potential evidence from a crime scene!"

"You have to remember that a forensic investigator usually works on several cases at once." she pointed out. "Besides, I have the best machines in the world at my disposal."

"Until then, you should probably stay with Roshi." Gohan said. "We don't know if whoever is behind this will come after you as well." Videl nodded in understanding.

"Right."

"Why doesn't she stay with you?" Bulma asked deviously. "I'm sure her big strong boyfriend can keep the icky baddies away…" Gohan and Videl blushed. The teenage Saiyan somehow managed to keep from yelling at her. It'll only encourage her anyway.

"We're keeping my grandfather company at the palace while dad recuperates." he explained. "It'll look suspicious if Videl suddenly shows up without her dad and sticks around for a few days. Even though the media is banned from stepping foot on the grounds unless we permit it, the servants will talk and the dignitaries that are always visiting will take notice. Inevitably the media will catch wind of it and have a field day."

"And I'm on the news enough as it is." Videl elaborated. "I'd like at least some privacy in my life."

"Vegeta and I are on the news all the time." the blue haired woman pointed out.

"Yeah, because he's always mistaking the paparazzi for amorous admirers." Gohan observed.

"It's not so bad. You learn to ignore it after a while." They just stared at her. She shrugged. "Oh well, suit yourself. Do things the hard way. But they'll find out eventually, you know."

"We'll take our chances." he assured her.

xXx

Omake

Vegeta dug through the fridge with Trunks, looking for something decent to snack on until dinner. The icebox was frustratingly bare. Wasn't it the woman's mother's job to restock it? The Saiyan prince sure as hell wasn't going to do it. He hated shopping. All the people, the lines, the waiting, and there was always at least one gabby asshole holding things up. Suddenly, a flash went off outside in the yard. Vegeta closed the fridge door with a growl. Not this again! With a roar he burst out the backdoor. The man crouching in the bushes cried out in fear of the malicious look on the prince's face. He ran for his life. Vegeta chased him well off the property, curing him vehemently all the while.

"Stay away from my wife and son you sick fuck!"

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Gi_- uniform worn when practicing martial arts.

_Kami_- god

AN: Please review!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Gohan grew increasingly restless as the days past. Instinct pressured him to do something, anything, to resolve the issue then and now before Hercule turned up dead, tossed in a ditch somewhere like garbage. But what more could he do? He couldn't sense his _ki _as it was only a fraction stronger than most humans. Dende wouldn't have much luck either, _kami _or no, and had his hands full watching over the Earth for any signs of Babidi making a move. Baba, Roshi's older sister, may be able to divine whether or not Mr. Satan was alive or dead given if she was willing to do it. Bulma was his best bet despite the agonizing wait. Gohan did his best to keep busy but his duties as prince of the East District did little to distract him from Videl and her missing father. His mind had a nasty habit of wandering during long boring meetings with visiting dignitaries. Luckily said dignitaries didn't seem to notice, not even the harried mayor of East City who was still dealing with the after affects of Knucker's brief rampage. He couldn't even begin to imagine how Videl was managing. If she was anything like Chi-Chi, which she was scarily enough, she was probably venting all of her distress and grief through martial arts. Sharpner and Erasa made it a point of coming over to the island whenever they could, silently lending the Satan girl their support. It was all that they could really do but it meant a lot to their friend.

"How is everything?" The teenage Saiyan turned to see his grandfather step into the conference room, the meeting with the mayor of East City having just recently adjourned, closing the door gently behind him.

"Fine, I guess." Gohan shrugged, looking down at the papers scattered across the table with a sigh. "The mayor of East City is still a little concerned despite the fact that all the victims have fully recovered with no lasting injuries. He thinks that the bizarre attack may have been some crazy stunt meant to make Hercule look bad." He bent over and started putting the documents in somewhat orderly stacks. "First the mayor of Satan City goes on about punishing the naysayers, now the mayor of East City is talking about conspiracy."

"It really doesn't take much to get the politicians nervous." the Ox King told him. "They may claim that they're being cautious or protecting the people but they're more concerned with their assets than anything else. The people may elect them but it's the big corporations and the wealthy who really tell them what to do." Gohan frowned.

"But Hercule steers clear of politics. He doesn't even endorse candidates or tell anyone who he's voting for."

"Maybe they're betting on the chance that he'll change his mind one of these days." his grandfather suggested. "But they are most likely seeing this as a chance win over the people by defending Mr. Satan. As many people as there are doubting his claims of defeating Cell, there are many more who believe and revere him." Gohan shook his head slowly.

"Politics don't have to be so complicated or so corrupt as they're making it." The Ox King watched him quietly for a moment. His eldest grandson looked so serious, so mature, especially in that navy colored suit.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked. Gohan gave him a quizzical look.

"What, do I look sick or something?"

"No. You look like you have a lot on your mind." The teenage Saiyan stopped striating out the mass of papers and sat down warily. His grandfather took a seat next to him.

"I just keep thinking about Videl and Hecule." he admitted in a low voice to prevent any unwanted ears from listening in. "Hercule could be in danger right now and there's nothing I can do about it until I know who's done it and where they've taken him. I know Bulma's doing her best but all this waiting around is killing me. And I can't help but worry how Videl is holding up. I just feel so helpless." A large hand squeezed his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I know how you feel." the Ox King said. "Whenever a new threat looms, the warrior in me urges me to do something about it. But I know that I'd be more of a hindrance than a help to you and your _otousan_. It's maddening. Once I was one of the fiercest warriors in the world. Now I'm little more than an old man yearning to relive his glory days. Instead of dwelling on it, I concentrate my energy on doing what I can to help people and improve their lives. It's nothing compared to what you and your father accomplish but it's still something I can be proud of; prove that I'm still fighting the good fight. Well, figuratively speaking of course."

"Does it ever get easier over time?" Gohan asked.

"Course not. Each time is a little different. Each time the stakes are that much higher." He sighed heavily. "But there comes a time in every man's life when he has no choice but to stand back and let others come into their own." He smiled at his grandson. "Knowing that you had a hand in shaping the next generation into the great warriors that they are does help though." His grandson smiled at him, feeling moderately better.

"_Arigatou_." Gohan's cell phone suddenly rang, making him jump a little. The teenage Saiyan hastily pulled it out of his pants pocket with shaky hands. "Hello?"

"Hey Gohan." Bulma greeted cheerfully. "Are you busy?" A mixture of anticipation and trepidation filled him.

"No. What is it?" he asked warily.

"I've finished going through all the evidence and I've got something. A few somethings, actually." she told him in a satisfied tone. "Why don't you go pick up Videl and come on over? It'd be easier to talk to you guys face to face."

"No problem. We're on our way." Gohan hung up and tossed the phone of the table before dashing out the door.

"I'll let your _okaasan_ know where you and your _otousan_ went!" the Ox King yelled after him. He looked down at the half-organized papers, shaking his head. "I really need to get a secretary…"

xXx

Capsule Corp. was always bustling with activity, or it seemed too. It was located in the heart of one of the largest cities in the world after all. There was always something going on and there was always people rushing to and fro to get things done and meet deadlines. But today it was unusually quiet, almost empty. Nothing stirred from the complex. No cars were even parked outside. For a moment Gohan wondered if there was an accident, perhaps involving some hazardous material requiring everyone to be evacuated until it was deemed safe. Even a place as safety conscious as Capsule Corp. had its accidents from time to time. He, Videl, and his father cautiously let themselves into the Brief's private residence located in the rear of the massive domed building. Bulma was lounging on the sofa in the living room, wearing a worn Capsule Corp. t-shirt over what appeared to be an old pair of her husband's boxers, with the curtains drawn and the big screen TV on. Junk food wrappers of all kinds were scattered about though a trashcan was nearby. It looked as if she hadn't taken a shower that morning, having simply rolled out of bed only to deposit herself on the couch. Bulma looked up from the reality show she was watching and waved casually at them, quickly throwing away the trash with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Hey guys. Nice suit Gohan. Looking sharp."

"Hey Bulma, what's up?" Goku asked. "Where is everyone?"

"Dad's off revealing his latest invention and he's in such a good mood that he gave everyone the day off for a job well-done." she explained. The scientist got up from the couch and headed towards her lab. They followed. "Mom went with him so it's just me and the boys for a while. Vegeta took Trunks to the park for a little fresh air. Those two have been hanging indoors for too long if you ask me." Gohan raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you expect? You refuse to fix the G.R. until Vegeta's fully recovered."

"I know, but it wouldn't kill them to pick up a book, take up a real hobby, do a little volunteer work, something. There's more to life than fighting." Bulma affirmed. She stopped in front of a door, punching a security code into the keypad next to it. The door hissed open. Bulma's lab was like her office, cluttered and disorganized. Tools, parts, and components littered every surface. Blueprints were taped to the walls as if they were posters. Various bizarre and unfamiliar machines stood about along with a computer and a radio. She turned on the computer's monitor, typed in her password, and pulled up a file full of pictures and the results of her analysis.

"So what did you find?" Videl prompted anxiously.

"Fingerprints, hair, neither of which belong to you, your dad, or the security personnel, and some interesting surveillance footage from the security cameras outside in the neighborhood. Take a look." Bulma pulled up a video onto the screen. A sleek black hovercar loitered on the curb just outside the gates barring unwanted visitors from wandering onto the mansion's grounds. Eventually Hercule walked into the frame, head held high despite the fact that his hands were shackled behind him, escorted by a shaded nondescript man in a black tuxedo with long platinum hair pulled back into a neat ponytail and climbing into the car. The man looked around cautiously before climbing in himself. Then car then peeled away hurriedly shortly thereafter. Videl's shoulders shook uncontrollably.

"It's him, my dad's former agent, Kurt Harland." she gritted out. Gohan put an arm around her. Videl buried her face into his chest. The shaking stopped after a minute.

"The hair and fingerprints come back to him as well." Bulma continued. "I searched the databases for all the properties he owns; it's most likely that he took your dad to one of them. But it's quite a list. A lodge just outside North City, a bungalow on Amenbo Island, a condo in Central City…they could be anywhere!"

"Does he have a property close to Satan City?" Goku questioned.

"No. It's the first thing I checked. The closest property he has is tie between the one up north and the one in Central City. It's odd too. He's got property just about everywhere but the East District. There is a restraining order on him that says he can't come within several yards of Hercule or Videl or contact either of them in any way, shape, or form but that doesn't mean he's exiled or anything…"

"It could be precaution." Videl suggested. "Dad does most of his business within the East District, only traveling elsewhere for some endorsement deal or big title fight and the entire world generally knows about it. Maybe he's staying well away to ensure he's not arrested circumstantially."

"What if he's renting a house or something in Satan City?" Gohan inquired. There was a brief silence. Everyone turned to stare at Bulma expectantly.

"You know, I never really thought of that." Bulma laughed uncomfortably, turning back to the screen partly to hide her embarrassed blush. She pulled up a program and typed at the keyboard. After several tense minutes, another window opened with only a single entry listed. "Yes! It's a single family home located just inside the city limits!" Videl looked over her shoulder.

"A real bad area too…what now?" The Satan turned to Gohan and Goku.

"We rescue him, of course!" Goku replied cheerfully.

xXx

Omake

Vegeta sat on the park bench moodily. Trunks ran about the playground happily with all the other children, their parents looking on fondly over their books, newspapers or what-have-you. Birds fluttered around aimlessly. Squirrels scampered from tree to tree. The autumnal sun peered between the clouds and kept the chill at bay as the sound of conversation, laughter, and birdsong intermingled in the atmosphere. It was all very boring. But it probably wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the insufferable hag who boldly sat next to him…

"Children these days are so irresponsible and ill-mannered!" she rambled loudly, kitting something out of bright violet yarn that matched the trench coat she wore. "Back in my day children were expected to do as they were told and to treat their betters with respect! But now they can do as they please, disrespect their own parents, with no consequences!" The Saiyan prince gritted his teeth. It didn't matter how much he scooted away from her or that he didn't respond to her at all, she remain firmly seated there. There was no way in hell he was going to move. He wasn't going to bow down to this woman! Trunks laughter drifted over somehow over the woman's rambling as he engaged in a contest with another boy to see who could swing the highest. At least someone was enjoying themselves…

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Kami_- god

_Otousan_- father

_Okaasan_- mother

_Arigatou_- thank you.

AN: Please review!


	45. Chapter 45

AN: Sorry for the brief absence but I had to contend with both a five-page essay and a big test. There's only so much I can do at once…

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Dragon Ball Z.

Chapter 45

Bulma wasn't kidding when she said that the house Kurt Harland had rented was just inside the city limits. The sign that proudly marked the city limits was just a stone's throw away. In fact the only thing that distinguished the backyard from the stretch of wilderness beyond was a rickety wooden fence which barely stood up, leaning a good ten or fifteen degrees as though a fierce wind was constantly blowing against it. The salmon colored paint of the house had faded to more of a dusty pink and the stucco was worn off in a few places. It's neighbors weren't much better off. Some had inexpensive chain link fences which revealed the cluttered and overgrown backyards for the whole world to see. One backyard had an old hovercar of all things left out in the elements to slowly rust. Every other house had a 'Beware of Dog' sign posted and weren't kidding if the raucous barking was any indication. Gohan knew it wasn't wise to judge things based only on appearances but felt like this was an exception.

"Nice neighborhood." his father commented jokingly. They were crouching some yards away behind a stand of trees. Sure, no security cameras were visible and it was highly unlikely that anyone could see out of those dirty windows but one could never be too careful. The corner of Videl's mouth quirked up slightly.

"Yeah. It's a real trouble area for the police." she explained. "They're always getting called out here for everything from drugs and prostitution to domestic violence and shootings. Back when I was volunteering at the department, both my father and the Chief of Police forbade me from responding to any calls out here."

"What do you think? Should we just run for it?" Gohan asked.

"I dunno…something about the place just seems off to me." Goku mused aloud. "And we don't know if he's got weapons in there or what kind. Remember what happened with Shin and Tao? They knew that they could never beat us in a fair fight."

"And Vegeta was furious that someone so weak made such a fool of him." the teenage Saiyan added with a snort.

"I'll go in first and call him out." the Satan girl announced decisively. "He'll probably be expecting me anyway. That'll give us an idea of what we're up against. You two stay out of sight and back me up if things get ugly." She started forward but Gohan held her back.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly. He knew that she was no pushover but still…she could find herself staring down the barrel of a gun and he was sure that she wasn't quite fast enough to catch bullets just yet.

"Positive." Videl reassured him. "Don't worry, I've dealt with this guy before. I know what I'm doing." He supposed that she did have a point…Gohan reluctantly let her go and watched her bolt from cover, expertly leaping over the derelict fence in a single bound.

"Think she's done this before?" his father quietly inquired.

"I wouldn't be surprised…" he replied with a sigh.

"Alright Kurt! I know you're in there! Come out!" the fierce girl bellowed. The teenage Saiyan winced. Dogs chained up in the neighboring yards barked and howled in response. One large scarred pit-bull managed to hoist himself up on the fence enough to peer over the top at her. It gave her a toothy grin that was none too friendly and he sincerely hoped that the thick leather harness it wore wasn't about to break anytime soon. The back door slowly opened. Gohan felt every muscle in his body tense, readying to spring into action at a moment's notice. Kurt casually leaned against the door frame, wearing a designer jogging suit that made him stand out in the neighborhood like a sore thumb. Was his landlord blind or just ignorant to rent the place out to a man who clearly didn't belong in the area? It was possible that Kurt just paid a little extra for the landlord's discretion. He certainly had the money to do so…

"Ah, Videl! What a surprise!" he exclaimed in mock delight, his light alto as slick and as oily as an oil spill. "My, how you've grown! The last time I saw you, you were barely able to reach the upper cabinets in the kitchen!"

"Don't bullshit me!" she spat. "You know why I'm here!" Kurt tsked at her, shaking his head.

"Such language! But that's what you'd expect from a young woman who was raised as a man…how your mother weeps for you from her place in the heavens, seeing her only child behaving so uncivilized!"

"Don't you dare speak of my mother! She has nothing to do with this!" Videl snapped angrily.

"True," the man sighed as though reluctant to agree with her or anyone else, "though she did labor to bring you into this world. The woman's been long gone. Then I suppose you're hear about that pitiful excuse of a man you call 'father'?"

"If anything around here is pitiful, it's you! Now where is he!" she demanded. His calm and collected composure melted at the reproach. Those hard steel-colored eyes flashed with fury.

"You have some nerve coming here, on private property no less, insulting me and making demands!"

"And you have some nerve to abduct my father you fruity bastard!" Kurt's face flushed red and perfectly plucked eyebrow twitched.

"You little bi-!" He never completed the sentence. Videl harshly kneed him in the gut faster than he could follow. Kurt stood there in shock for a moment before hunching protectively over his abused abdomen. His spit was tainted suspiciously pink as he coughed and gasped. Goku gave a low whistle from where he crouched behind a robust pine.

"Man, she's vicious!" he quietly exclaimed. "Maybe she doesn't need our help after all…"

"I'm not so sure…something just isn't right…" Gohan muttered uneasily. His father gave him a questioning look. "Kurt Harland worked for Hercule for years. He knows Videl. He knows how short-tempered she is. He of all people should've seen that blow coming from a mile away. And the neighbors…with all that yelling you'd think that they'd at least poke their heads though the windows to see what all the commotion is about, bad neighborhood or no."

"You're right…" Goku admitted with a concerned frown. He closed his eyes briefly and focused his senses. "I don't sense any _ki_ in the neighboring houses. But I do sense one coming from somewhere behind Kurt…and it's weak, really weak." Gohan saw something at Kurt's waist glint in the sunlight. Kurt's grimace turned into a malicious grin. His blood ran cold. A hand quickly grabbed the object and pointed it at the Satan girl. It was a handgun. Videl, stunned, froze for a costly instant. The teenage Saiyan was by her side a second before the deafening crack sounded and the cold muzzle flashed. He easily plucked the speeding bullet from the air in mid-flight. Both Videl and Kurt just stood there staring at him for a moment in a mixture of surprise and shock. Leveling a hard teal-eyed look at the quaking man, Gohan slowly let the mangled bullet fall into the grass by his feet. Behind him, Videl let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Kurt's steely eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He took a shaky step back.

"W-w-what the h-hell?" the platinum haired man exclaimed. It was oh so tempting to just snap his neck and be done with it. The spineless conniving man didn't deserve to live. All it would take is a squeeze of his hand…he took a deep breath and took control of his emotions before they could take control of him.

"What have you done with Mr. Satan?" the Super Saiyan growled.

"G-get b-back!" Kurt warned, raising the gun up at him with trembling hands.

"Answer me." he ordered, taking an aggressive step forward. Kurt gave a fearful cry. Several more shots rang out. Gohan caught them all as easily as he did the first. The gun fell from Kurt's limp hands.

"St-stay away from m-me!" He turn and ran inside the house. Gohan and Videl followed him. The inside of the house was just as neglected as the outside. Some tiles were cracked. Mysterious spots stained the carpet. Cobwebs draped from the ceiling. Even the minimal furnishings sported a thin layer of dust. Kurt quickly ducked behind a pair of burly bald men in black suits and sunglasses who were sitting around a rickety kitchen table playing cards. They slowly got up, cracking their knuckles maliciously. Kurt sighed in relief and flashed his pursuers a confidant grin.

"My personal bodyguards are both former heavyweight boxing champions!" he crowed. "They've never lost a fight! Never! Go get them boys!"

"Leave them to me!" Videl told Gohan. "I have some anger to work off!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Fool! Those will be your last words!" Kurt cackled. One of the bodyguards charged her. She smoothly ducked a massive fist and drove her elbow into his side. He visibly winced but didn't back down. Videl met him punch for punch before felling the giant with a right uppercut to the jaw. The rickety table shattered under the weight of his bulk. His shorter companion took up a stance. She made threw a jab to his face but he blocked it. Videl spun around and swept his legs out from under him. He crashed to the floor with a sickening crack. The Satan girl calmly got to her feet, not even breaking a sweat. Kurt stumbled back in shock and horror.

"Where's my father you swine?" The man jumped. He turned to the door behind him. She leaped onto him just as he opened it, causing the both of them to tumble down the stairs that laid on the other side. Gohan quickly followed them. He found Videl sitting on top of Kurt at the bottom of the narrow stairs, a little banged up but no worse for wear. Kurt, on the other hand, was out cold and one of his legs were bent in an unnatural direction. Videl gasped as she spotted a limp familiar figure chained to the far wall of the basement. Hercule was pale, dirty, and a little bloodied. Dark purple bruises marred his skin. What was most concerning was the lack of _ki_ emanating from him. His daughter rushed over to him and shook his body anxiously. "Dad? Dad? Are you okay? Wake up?" The hair on the back of Gohan's neck rose up. Something lurked just beyond his senses…something dangerous. Goku entered and slowly approached his son.

"Gohan…" he muttered quietly.

"I know." Gohan answered. He turned to anxious girl. "Videl, get your dad and get out." Videl looked at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes. She nodded hesitantly. The girl struggled with the chains for a moment but they broke under her insistent hands. With Hurcule slung awkwardly over her shoulders she carefully made her way up the stairs and out of the house.

"Alright. We know you're there. Come on out." Gohan demanded.

xXx

Omake

Vegeta was going insane. Slowly but surely. He could feel it, the last visages of what precious sanity he had miraculously maintained from his days under Frieza's thumb slipping between his fingers like water. The cold wind toyed with his hair and clothing mockingly. A baby's cry seemed to welcome it's passing. None of the energetic children playing on the brightly painted playground seemed to care or notice. Not even his own son. Still the old woman next to him rambled, uncontent until she was sure the deed was done. A shadow of a grin danced on her thing lips. Damn her! Damn her to hell! He wasn't going to sit idly by any longer and allow her the satisfaction of resting his mind from his control! She bent down closer to her knitting. The Saiyan prince carefully jabbed her in the back of the neck swiftly enough that no one could notice the move even if they were looking. Her head fell forward to rest on her chest in unconsciousness. Success!

"Ooo! I saw that!" Trunks announced. Vegeta whirled around to see the boy lurking behind him with a devious smirk, so like his own, on his face. "I'm telling mom!"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" he told his son, completely unconcerned. Trunks frowned in thought for a moment.

"Ice-cream!"

"Are you trying to blackmail me!" the Saiyan prince demanded. His son nodded. "And you think she'll believe you over me? I don't think so!" Trunks gave him a grin that could only be described as evil before running toward home. "H-hey! Get back here!" Vegeta shouted, running after him.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

AN: Please review!


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Goku and Gohan stood back-to-back in the middle of the mostly-bare basement. The water heater sluggishly dripped water onto the naked concrete floor in an isolated corner. Boxes lined one wall, leaving only enough room for an ant or spider to hide behind. Overhead, the florescent lights hummed along with the furnace that sat just next to the narrow staircase. Still the hidden being remained out of sight, even from their honed senses. It didn't sit well with either of them. Rarely those with nothing to hide or had committed no wrong expressed the need to obscure themselves from others. And the fact that the secrete individual was within the same house that Hercule had been imprisoned in for the past few days wasn't lost on them either. Was it the Supreme Kai and or Kibito again? No. There was a wickedness to it that no _kami _could ever possess. Whoever it was wasn't friendly. Then who where they and why were they here? There weren't likely to be another of Kurt's henchmen or they'd have tried to stop them from hurting Kurt or rescuing Hercule. Gohan resisted the urge to growl like some defensive cornered animal.

"Show yourself!" Goku ordered in a seldom used commanding voice. His voice seemed to reverberate off the moldy cinderblock that made up the basement's walls. A deep rumble answered. It took Gohan a moment to realize that is was a laugh.

"So you are the interlopers…" a deep voice as dark as the darkest chocolate or the blackest coffee mused aloud. "Funny, none were remotely as powerful as you are when we first scouted this planet centuries ago…"

"Centuries…" Gohan breathed. The inhabitants of Earth were lucky to live to see the sun rise on their hundredth birthday with all their unhealthy habits. That could only mean one thing, that this being they were dealing with wasn't from this world…were they another of Babidi's minions? "Just who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"You are awfully presumptuous for one so young." A tall man, easily as tall as Piccolo if not taller, abruptly appeared before them in a whirl of black smoke. His skin was as red as hot coals with large long pointed ears and a pair of short horns protruding from his brow above catlike eyes. A bright blue jumpsuit complete with a white cape seemed to showcase bulging muscles that would make any bodybuilder green with envy. The black militaristic cut and mustache-goatee enhanced the already devilish look. But what really caught their eye was the black scrolling M gracing his forehead. It was another of Babidi's men. Not good.

"Huh, a Demon…" Goku commented. "I haven't seen one in years…" The teenage Saiyan turned to his father in surprise.

"Wha-how…do I even want to know?" he sputtered out. The Demon grinned, showing off some rather impressive fangs.

"So, you've fought my kind before have you?"

"Yeah, but they were all weak." the older Saiyan admitted. "It was a real disappointment. I mean, Demons are supposed to be strong and ferocious…right?" The Demon's expression hardened, catlike eyes narrowing. Gohan briefly wondered if he should be worried.

"'Weak'?" he growled. Goku nodded, either not noticing the warning signs radiating off the man or simply ignoring them…most likely the former…

"It was pretty sad really." the Saiyan continued. "Back then I was only twelve years old and I beat them without breaking a sweat!"

"I don't know what's more disgraceful, that Demons were defeated by a mortal or the way you speak of my kind with such disrespect." the Demon hissed. "We are the most feared in the universe. Our history is long and proud. Few dare to oppose us. That you would humiliate us in such a way.." he trailed off, shaking with barely controlled anger.

"I'm being disrespectful?" Goku blinked in surprise. He turned to his son questioningly. "I'm not being disrespectful…am I?"

"Well, you did refer to Demons as weak and pitiful." the teenage Saiyan pointed out.

"Yeah, those Demons were but that doesn't necessarily mean-"

"Enough!" the Demon roared. Gohan and Goku jumped a little. "How dare you mock me and my people! Do you fools have any idea just who you're talking to?"

"Nope. No idea whatsoever." Goku admitted a tad too cheerfully.

"I am Dabura, the one and only Demon King!" he spat. "The fiercest warrior in the universe! Even the Kais tremble at the mere mention of my name!" The perverbial light bulb went off in the teenage Saiyan's head.

"Wait…Dabura? You mean you're the one that Knucker guy served?" Gohan inquired.

"Yes! He was my most trusted subordinate! No job or task was too great for him…yet you mortals killed him as though he were nothing!" Dabura raged.

"Well, he really shouldn't have been hurting innocent people like that. It's not very nice."

"'Nice'? 'Nice'? Demons are not 'nice' you foolish mortal!" the Demon snapped. His _ki_ grew with his fury. Steadily, the relative temperature of the room began to increase which was odd. The pilot light of the furnace wasn't even lit and the furnace shouldn't be able to work without the pilot light lit. Gohan's eyes widened in realization. Goku fanned himself.

"Whew! Who turned on the furnace?"

"Umm, _otousan_…that's not the furnace…" Suddenly, two flaming portals to some infernal world flared into existence through which a pair of strange creatures appeared. They looked like black panthers except more humanoid than feline. Glowing amber eyes locked onto them. The two Saiyans braced themselves. Without warning, the creatures lunged at the pair. Paws easily the size of a man's hand sporting claws as long as stake knives swiped through the air, seeking to pierce flesh. Gohan caught one menacing paw and couldn't help but silently marvel at the strength the creature possessed. The creature writhed like a snake to break the Saiyan's hold. He struggled to keep a grip on to it. Another paw raked through the air at him. He soon found himself wrestling with the creature, both trying to throw the other to the ground.

"Whoa! Big kitty!" Goku grunted out as he managed to pin his opponent against a nearby wall. Those claws scrabbled at the cinderblock for purchase, leaving great gashes in its wake. But the struggle quickly ended when the two Saiyan's called upon their _ki_ and blasted the creatures into oblivion.

"Bastards!" Dabura cried. He looked as though he were going to attack them but then something else grabbed his attention, making him freeze in place momentarily. The Demon frowned and reluctantly straightened. "We'll settle this later…mark my words." He disappeared in a whirl of black smoke. A second later, Kibito and the Supreme Kai appeared.

"He's gone." Kibito said. "We're too late. I'm sorry milord." The Supreme Kai clenched his fists frustratedly before turning to the two bewildered Saiyans.

"What were you two thinking challenging the Demon King like that?" he demanded. "Are you insane?"

"We didn't do it on purpose!" Gohan quickly spoke up. "My friend's dad was being held captive here so we came to rescue him when Dabura appeared! We didn't even know who the guy was or that he was another of Babidi's minions until a minute ago!" The Supreme Kai began to pace, deep in thought. There was a long, tense silence…

"So, what's the big deal anyway?" Goku inquired. Gohan winced. Kibito's eyes widened, clearly shocked to witness such insolence being directed toward the one and only Supreme Kai. The Supreme Kai stopped dead in his tracks and focused on the two Saiyans.

"Dabura is a very powerful and very dangerous individual." he explained patiently. "After all, one does not become the Demon King through goodwill and cheer. But what's even more, with Dabura under his control, Babidi effectively has the entire Demon race at his beck and call."

"Just how powerful is Dabura anyway?" Goku pressed. The Supreme Kai gave him an unreadable look.

"Extremely." he replied. "The Demon Realm from which he hails is a physical plane completely opposite from this one. There, he is the strongest. His rule goes unquestioned. No one dares to defy him and lives to tell about it. I've fought him before and had to outwit him in order to come away from the battle alive. He hasn't been seen since then. I had just presumed that he was biding his time until he felt the time was right to strike back…it appears as though I was wrong."

"How come you didn't tell us that Babidi had someone like that on his side?" Gohan inquired.

"We didn't know until he sensed his presence here on Earth just moments before." Kibito answered. "He's the last person we'd expected to come across. I supposed part of us suspected that Babidi had managed to bring him under his command but we weren't sure if even his powerful magic could subdue the Demon King."

"This is bad." the Supreme Kai sighed. The older Saiyan cocked his head at him inquisitively.

"Really?"

"If Babidi was able to bring Dabura under his control, that means his magical powers are at least as strong as his father's, if not stronger." he elaborated.

"But why was Dabura here?" Gohan thought aloud. "He doesn't seem like the kind of person to just come out after someone to avenge an underling…" Something caught Kibito's interest. The tall man walked over to the stacks of boxes. From inside one of them he pulled out an eerily similar device. He held it out for them all to see.

"They must've been draining all the _ki_ from your friend's father, let him recover, and drain him again. In that case, Dabura was here to pick up what they've gathered so far. How he found the ones who took your friend's father, why he contacted them, and what sort of deal they made, however, I cannot say." the tall man admitted regrettably.

"They were milking the _ki_ from him like he was some cow?" Gohan growled angrily, clenching his teeth with enough pressure that would've shattered a normal man's jaw.

"He'll recover with no lasting injuries." the Supreme Kai assured him. The teenage Saiyan certainly hoped so.

xXx

Omake

Bluma slowly began to clean up around the house. Her parents were bound to come home after dark and she really didn't want to have to see the looks on their faces as they walked through the front door…or have to deal with another one of her mother's lectures about being a good housewife. Honestly, when will that woman realize that she was a scientist and not housewife? Advancing human technology was no part-time job. She was lucky that she had a social life at all, let alone a husband and a son of her own. Her cell phone rang and she answered it with crossed fingers, sincerely hoping it wasn't who she thought it was calling to tell her that they were on their way home.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bulma. It's Chi-Chi." Bulma let out the breath she was holding.

"Hey! What's up?" she asked a little more cheerfully.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Gohan and Goku are, would you?" Chi-Chi asked in a dangerously polite voice that belied the anger that the blue haired woman knew was just churning beneath the surface.

'_Oh shit…'_ On second though, a call from her mother would've been wonderful…

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Otousan_- father

AN: Please review!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Videl hurried along as fast as she could with her unconscious father slung over her shoulders, yet she felt as though she were crawling at a snail's pace. A few bruises began to color her otherwise unblemished skin from where she'd knocked into something while hauling her dad out of the building with her. It didn't help that he was so much taller than she was. Truthfully, Videl never really noticed their differences in height until at that moment, his feet dragging along the ground and impending their progress further by catching on one object or other. She didn't trust her budding prowess with _ki _to even try to fly the both of them to high ground. The house behind her only slowly inched away from her as if mocking her feeble attempts to get to safety if a fight broke out between the Saiyans and whatever else was in that basement with them.

But what was safe? There wasn't a police station or fire station for blocks around, just street after street of residential properties with perhaps a strip mall or two for convenience sake. It's not like she could just appear on someone's doorstep and ask if it was alright if she and her father just lay low there for a while. Her dad was known all over the world. Even toddlers knew who he was and what he, or rather Gohan, did for the Earth. Him showing up unconscious on someone's doorstep would cause an uproar like no other. Speculations would run rampant and inadvertently ruin his life even though they weren't true.

Behind her, Videl felt a new _ki _suddenly appear. Maybe it was just her imagination but she could've sworn that it felt malicious, black as sin, and remorseless. It sent shivers of dread down her spine. She hoped Gohan would be okay. Roshi and Krillin often told her stories of previous battles they had fought, some of which they'd won purely by the skin of their teeth. No. There was no way that Gohan and Goku would allow such a grueling fight to occur so close to so many innocent bystanders. But she redoubled her efforts regardless. Her and her father's presence would only serve to distract them. Without warning, a strong hand grabbed her as another relieved her of her dad's limp body. Videl whirled around in a defensive stance but relaxed upon realizing that it was simply Eighteen's twin and their compatriot. But how did she not sense them? They were nearly as powerful as Goku and Gohan. Then it hit her. Of course she didn't notice their presence, they're androids, machines, and machines didn't exude _ki_ because they weren't natural or organic.

"Need help?" Seventeen asked with a shadow of an amused grin playing across his lips. Sixteen inclined his head by way of greeting while gently shouldering Hercule's prone form, conscious of his vulnerable condition and relatively fragile body.

"Sixteen! Seventeen! What are you two doing here?" she asked in surprise, not that she wasn't grateful for their assistance with carrying her father. He was pretty heavy.

"Oh, we were just in the area when we sensed you, Gohan, and Goku and decided to see what was up." the raven-haired android replied. "Good thing too…" he added, frowning at the house. "…never felt anything quite like that before…"

"It appears as though your father is in need of medical attention." Sixteen commented. "His _ki_ is very low."

"Never mind that." she said. "You two should help Gohan and Goku. They're still in that basement along with who knows what. I can take care of my dad." Seventeen looked back at the house, thoughtful for a moment. Then he shrugged his shoulders with an ease she envied from time to time. And this was diffidently one of those times. How can that guy be so unconcerned about everything? Goku himself could be quite carefree but he took it to a whole other level. Even Goku shows some concern from time to time. No one could possibly pay Seventeen enough to get him to care.

"Nah, those two can handle themselves. Don't you worry." Videl blinked at him in bewilderment.

"But-" she protested.

"Gohan and Goku are nearly invincible as it is." he interrupted her. "They've tackled foes that were far more powerful than themselves and still came out on top. Besides, those two live for this sort of thing. They'd probably be more putout that we're butting in on their fun than thankful for the backup; and Gohan would kill me for leaving you to fend for yourself. You could get hurt or worse. He'll pin the blame all on me for standing by and doing nothing. Believe me, I'd much rather stay on Gohan's good side than get on his bad side. Those who don't generally do not get to live long healthy lives." The Satan girl could see that there was no way she'd be able to convince him otherwise. Seventeen may be extraordinarily lazy, but he was just as hardheaded. His twin sister, Eighteen, was the only one who could ever change his mind about anything and that was usually after she kicked his ass. But she quickly realized that the android may have a point as the dark _ki_ flared up threateningly.

"Alright, let's go." she announced.

xXx

Bulma gasped upon seeing Hercule draped over Sixteen's shoulders and dropped everything, literally. The trash bag in her shock-slackened hands slipped to the floor of the cleaner living room with a crumpled crash. She immediately ordered the tall android to carry the pale unconscious man to the medical bay. Videl trailed after them, unsure of what to do with herself. Seventeen helped himself to the kitchen stating that all the good samaritan work had made him hungry. Sixteen laid her father down on the cot in an empty room with surprising gentleness for one so stoic. Bulma quickly attached different monitors to Hercule's body. His vitals were a tad lower than normal but stable. She didn't hesitate to insert a sterile catheter into an artery in her father's arm then hooking it up to an I.V. drip to hydrate his tissues and increase his blood pressure.

"He should be fine." the scientist announced with a weary sigh. "There doesn't appear to be anything seriously wrong with him but I'll run a full blood profile to make sure. What happened? Where's Gohan and Goku?" she asked curiously. Videl explained everything to the older woman. Bulma listened silently, a small frown marring her beautiful face.

"It's my fault." Videl apologized quietly. "If only I were stronger then maybe none of you would've been dragged into this…"

"What?" Bulma exclaimed. "Don't be ridiculous! You're one of the strongest women I know aside from Chi-Chi and Eighteen! Besides, do you really think that we'd just sit by and let your father suffer whatever fate that man had in store for him? Do you honestly think that we wouldn't do everything in our power to help you even if you didn't ask? I don't think so!" The young woman smiled shyly at her in gratitude.

"The other _ki_ has disappeared." Sixteen abruptly proclaimed. "Two more have appeared in it's stead."

"You can sense them from here?" Videl asked in amazement. She could only sense things in the general vicinity. The tall android nodded.

"They don't appear to be fighting." he added helpfully. The Satan girl felt relieved. She'd feel terrible if they got into a fight and got severely injured because of her.

"It's probably that Kibito and Supreme Kai guy that they told us about." Seventeen said, appearing in the doorway with his mouth full of something. He took a swig from an energy drink to wash it down. "Those two like dropping in unannounced."

"Why?" the Satan girl inquired quietly. "What on earth is going on?" The raven-haired android shrugged in response.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not psychic."

"You know, there was a time when things weren't so complicated." Bulma reflected wistfully. "There wasn't so much at stake. Bad guys were fairly straightforward. And everything was more or less settled in a single no-holds-barred fight."

"I thought you looked down on such primitive behavior." Seventeen commented with a smirk.

"Only when it's a means for entertainment." she affirmed with a huff although an interesting blush colored her fair complexion.

xXx

The color slowly returned to Hercule's face, a sure sign of his improving condition. His vitals were returning to normal as well. However, Bulma admitted that there wasn't much that she could to about his depleted _ki_ other than support him while it recovered on it's own. Videl sat quietly by her father's side, uncertain about what to do with herself. She felt restless for some reason. Her body urged her to get up and do something. But what? It wasn't like she could make herself useful somehow. Most likely she'd just get in the way. Though, she wasn't the kind of person to just sit back and do nothing either. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips. Briefly she wondered if this was what Chi-Chi and Bulma felt whenever their husbands were fighting for all their lives. Suddenly, Gohan, Goku, and two strange beings appeared before her eyes. She blinked at them in confusion. Sixteen, Seventeen, and Bulma rushed in a moment later.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted with his usual cheerfulness.

"Goku, just what the hell is going on?" Bulma demanded. "And who are these guys? You should know better than to just bring strangers into my home!"

"So this is him?" the small light purple guy asked, completely ignoring the enraged scientist.

"Yeah." Gohan answered. The short one nodded to his tall pink companion. He approached Hercule and carefully laid a hand on him. _Ki_ surged out and into the unconscious man. Videl watched quietly, fascinated by the gentle glow surrounding her father. He withdrew a moment later. Slowly Hercule's eyes fluttered open with a groan. She immediately got to her feet. Tears welled up in her wide blue eyes.

"Daddy?" His eyes focused on her.

"Videl? Wha…how…?" he slurred, clearly bewilderedly. Everyone turned back to the two strangers in shock.

"Thank you." Videl said after a moment.

"It's the least we could do." the smaller of the two said with a kind smile. Then, in the blink of an eye, they were gone. Gohan put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" It was then that she noticed a few stray tears were trailing down her cheeks. Videl quickly wiped them away.

"Yep!" she told him energetically.

"Alright Goku, you have some serious explaining to do!" Bulma shouted angrily.

xXx

Omake

Seventeen meandered into the living room with a large plate of cookies he found just sitting on the stove, most likely baked by none other than Mrs. Brief. He paused as he saw a wrestling match between two oiled up guys play out on the large TV. Curiously he ventured over to the couch. A mischievous grin slowly spread across his face. Bulma saw him and fumbled with the remote to change the channel to a decidedly girly decorating show. The android didn't say anything as he took a seat next to her. They were both silent for several minutes.

"You don't strike me as the kind of person who enjoys watching a good fight." he commented nonchalantly.

"I don't." she told him. "It's completely barbaric. We're an intelligent, advanced civilization. Why should we continue to entertain ourselves with such a primitive sport?"

"So then why were you watching wrestling?" he inquired innocently.

"I-I wasn't. The button on the remote got stuck and I couldn't change the channel." Bulma explained. The light blush on her face, however, told him a different story.

"You know, I can see why a woman such as yourself would find it enthralling." the android mused aloud. "Two muscular men covered in sweat and oil wearing nothing but glorified underwear writhing against each other…but you're lucky. You have Vegeta, who's far better than a couple of beefcakes hopped up on steroids. He's a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. I can only imagine what he'd be like in a…more intimate situation."

"W-Will you just shut up!" the scientist exclaimed with a scandalized look on her face. "Y-you're such a child, I swear! It's a wonder how your sister puts up with you!" Without another word she got up and left him alone on the couch. Seventeen shrugged and grabbed the remote, quickly turning the channel back to the wrestling match where a pair of female scantily clad opponents were stepping into the ring amid a roar of approval from the male audience.

"That was easier than I thought…" he thought aloud.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

AN: Please review!


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

None of Goku's explanations of why he brought a couple of stranger into her home, divine being or not, really quite cut it for the peeved scientist so, after several failed attempts, he simply gave up. Women weren't his strong suit after all and he had learned very early on that it was often best to let them have their way or suffer the consequences. Even if that meant taking the risk of Bulma complaining to Chi-Chi and possibly resulting in unhappy wife as well. Videl tried to help the poor Saiyan out but the older woman had her mind set that Goku was in the wrong no matter what the circumstances may be. What if those two weren't as friendly as they turned out to be? What if her parents and or son was home? What if those strangers decided to have a little 'fun' and slaughter them before her very eyes? Seventeen simply found it all amusing, being the slightly twisted individual that he was. Sixteen really couldn't comprehend exactly what Bulma's problem was. It wasn't as though anyone there was going to let anyone, divine or no, hurt Bulma's family. He silently shook his head in wonder at her surprising display of illogic and went back to the atrium where the Brief's kept many of their adopted pets. At least, in his mind anyway, animals didn't go into such dramatics.

Hercule was completely baffled but just fine otherwise. He really didn't remember much about his ordeal after Kurt Harland whisked him away into the basement of the rented house. Apparently the former agent had threatened to expose him as the fraud he was to the world, claiming to have the unrefutable evidence to do so. Fearing the resulting backlash and the possibility of his daughter being persecuted as well, he complied with the demands. Of course, that was nothing more than an idle threat as Bulma pointed out. All sorts of people on both sides of the fence had been trying to prove or disprove his claim for years, only to fail miserably with the lack of solid evidence. The Satan girl was both relieved that he was now okay and a little peeved that he more or less rolled over for the sleazebag. Honestly, was he the world champ or a whipped dog?

Kurt Harland didn't exactly get away with kidnapping Hercule despite the fact that they had just left him and his bodyguards where they laid unconscious within the rental house. Apparently one of the neighbors had hear all the ruckus they were making and called the cops from the relative safety of their home. The responding officers were a little dumbfounded when Kurt came to and all but threw himself at them, babbling incoherently. But the boxes of contraband, or what was left of it after the Supreme Kai destroyed everything having to do with Babidi to ensure it would never be used against humanity ever again, made everything crystal clear. All three were promptly arrested. It was perhaps one of the biggest busts that the Satan City Police Department made since putting most of the local gangs were put behind bars. Enthusiastic reporters quickly caught wind of it and swarmed the scene in a matter of minutes. The bust was all over the news that evening, boosting the moral of the whole city as a result.

It was really only too bad that Chi-Chi could see the bright side of it all…

"Where have you two been all afternoon?" she shouted. Goten and the Ox King looked on sullenly, clearly having been chewed out as well for their supposed part in it all. Gohan swore that a few of the vases and paintings decorating the informal living room of the palace vibrated from the sheer force of her angry voice.

"Didn't _ojiisan_-?" he began. His mother quickly cut him off.

"_Hai_, he told me that Bulma called but that doesn't explain what you two have been up to!" she snapped.

"She found out who had abducted Hercule and where they were keeping him." Goku told her in a calm, soothing voice that shook only slightly. "But we couldn't just let Videl go and rescue him by herself…"

"So we followed her." Gohan continued. "And good thing too. The guy had a handgun, bodyguards, and even a Demon hiding in the basement." Goten's eyes lit up.

"Wow! A Demon? Really?" the young Saiyan exclaimed excitedly. One steely glare from Chi-Chi, however, immediately silenced him.

"Then the Supreme Kai showed up…it was really one thing right after another." her husband chuckled, albeit nervously. "But the good news is that Hercule's just fine!"

"Oh, well that's just wonderful!" Chi-Chi replied sarcastically. "Never mind that you two weren't present when the King of the West District and his wife came over for afternoon tea to solidify the new joint anti-terrorism legislation! You know, the one written up in response to the 'terrorist attack' on East City! The one that's going to be presented to King Furry himself! The one that's been all over the news since it was first proposed a week ago! I'm sure that the media didn't pick up on the fact that two members of the East District royal family were playing hooky!" Gohan and Goku shared a guilty look. Crap.

"That was today?" Goku asked his eldest son. Gohan shrugged.

"_Hai_, it was today!" the furious woman yelled at them. They jumped slightly, breaking out in a nervous sweat. Oh boy, they really were in big trouble. "Do you know how humiliated I was? It made us look as if we didn't care that a major cit within our own jurisdiction was attacked!" She gave an aggravated sigh. "Goku, you promised to be there. You knew how important this was." Goku cautiously approached her and gently pulled her into a hug. Her arms slowly wound around his back, somewhat returning the gesture.

"_Gomenasai_, Chi-Chi. I did. But everything went well, didn't it?" She nodded. "I don't see how my presence would've made much difference. I'm no politician, you know that."

"Goku, you're famous! You've saved countless lives by taking down the Red Ribbon Army single-handedly and defeating the evil King Piccolo! You've even been awarded the Blue Star Medal, the highest honor on Earth! You may not be a politician, but your support would've really given the new anti-terrorism legislation momentum." his wife argued.

"Maybe they'll just assume that _otousan_ was dealing with a situation that required his full attention." Gohan suggested. "Practically everyone in the East District knows how softhearted and charitable he is." This earned him a stern look from his mother that just about screamed 'you better be right or, help me _Kami_, you'll regret it'. The teenage Saiyan flinched. Maybe he shouldn't have opened his big mouth…

xXx

Both Gohan and Goku paid especially close attention to the news during dinner later that evening, causing them to eat rather slowly…well, for them anyway. If Chi-Chi noticed she didn't comment on it. Or it could be that she was glad her family was eating like civilized individuals should for a change. The Ox King looked over at his daughter from time to time, silently wondering whether or not she was still upset. One could never tell with the girl. She had a tendency of hiding her anger behind a mask of tranquility. All that anger wasn't secretly welling up within her, ready to burst forth like the explosive volcano that it was, was it? He certainly hoped not. Her furry often scared the servants and government employees witless. They avoided her if they could help it, not wanting to be the poor soul who incurs her wrath. Goten didn't seem to even detect the tightly strung tension that hovered in the air of the dinning room. Especially since his chow mien didn't seem to want to stay on his chopsticks long enough for him to slurp it into his mouth.

"Earlier today," the aging male news anchor began, "both Son Gohan and Son Goku were spotted walking out of Capsule Corp. with Mr. Satan and his daughter while the prestigious Dr. Brief unveiled a new economic and environmentally friendly hovercar at the West City convention center where the technology and science expo is taking place. Are the father and child powerhouses the masterminds behind this new budget and earth conscious vehicle?" On the TV, a clip of the four walking out the front doors of Capsule Corp. was played. It looked like whoever filmed them was hiding in a clump of bushes across the street from all the leaves and branches that intruded upon the frame. Luckily, Gohan had pushed the button on his watch that switched his _gi_ for his shirt and slacks before he had stepped out. Goku's _gi_ wasn't as much of a worry as everyone knew he was a martial artist and favored wearing it. Then the news anchor went on to the meeting between the Ox King and the monarch of the West District that solidified the new anti-terrorism legislation in which the two Son men's absence went unmentioned. Both Saiyans let out a relieved sigh.

"See Chi-Chi? You worry too much." Goku said cheerfully to his wife. "We were too busy helping to improve people's lives in an environmentally friendly way to attend the meeting." Chi-Chi gave him an unconvinced look.

"Everything's okay honey." her father told her soothingly. "The King and Queen of the West District didn't mind that the boys were there. In fact, I think they'd approve of them trying to change others lives for the better."

"Well, of course they would. Dr. Brief lives in West City." Chi-Chi muttered sullenly. But for the men, it was practically music to their ears. It was still an admission, if they ever hear one, which meant that she had forgiven them. All the males in the room, but Goten who was still trying to make his chow mien cooperate, sighed in relief.

"Hey look! Yamcha's on TV!" Goten suddenly shouted. Everyone's attention went strait to the television that hung on the wall on the other side of the room. Sure enough, Yamcha was shown batting for his baseball team.

"In sports news," the news anchor announced, "the West City Titans very own Yamcha has been seen both on and off the field with a new lady friend. Sorry ladies, but it seems like someone's finally managed to tame the lone wolf." A clip of a very beautiful fire haired woman with smoldering gold eyes greeting Yamcha at the dugout after another yet another homerun was shown. The Titans tank top and matching shorts she wore hardly covered her petite lithe body but it was clear that the other men in the dugout didn't mind that one bit.

"Huh, I didn't know that Yamcha had a new girlfriend." Goku said.

"Me neither." Gohan agreed.

"Oh honestly!" Chi-Chi huffed disapprovingly. "That man needs to stop fraternizing with so many women! It's demeaning!"

"I don't know Chi-Chi…he looks quite taken with her to me." the Ox King mused.

"I'll believe that when I see it." his daughter snorted. The news anchor went on about the mysterious new girl in Yamcha's life while several more clips of the couple enjoying a night out on the town were shown. In one clip, Gohan could've sworn that her eyes glowed. But then again, there were a lot of paparazzi taking pictures of the two as they entered a ritzy restaurant. Although, he did see his father frown at the TV so he wasn't the only one. Gohan sighed, resisting the urge to bang his head against the table.

'_Kami…'_

xXx

Omake

Eighteen couldn't help but pause while cleaning the vegetables she was going to cook with dinner when she heard Roshi chuckle perversely. She stopped what she was doing and poked her head out of the kitchen to see just what that dirty old man was up to. He better not be watching those exercise programs again. The last thing she wanted was for Marron to be exposed to such depravity so early in her development. It was the kind of thing that would scar a child for life if not ruin them by compelling them to commit similar acts of depravity. Roshi had paused the TV and was leering unabashedly at some tramp that was hanging all over Yamcha. She blew a stray strand of golden blond hair out of her face ill-humoredly. With a scowl in place she quietly walked up behind the drooling lecher. It took Roshi a full minute to realize that she was right there. He hurriedly un-paused the TV and give her a rather nervous grin.

"H-hey! D-did you hear that Yamcha's got himself a new girlfriend?" the old martial arts master asked her. The android hit him over the head and went back to preparing dinner, rolling her blue eyes.

'_Men…'_

Translations:

_Ojiisan_- grandfather

_Otousan_-father

_Hai_- yes

_Gomenasai_- I'm sorry

_Gi_- uniform worn when practicing martial arts.

_Kami_- god

AN: Please review!


	49. Chapter 49

AN: Sorry about the delay but with school and all, it's inevitable. Thank you for your patience.

Chapter 49

Things were fairly uneventful for several weeks afterwards, which Gohan considered to be a miracle. Babidi's minions must've been taking a vacation or something but who was complaining? Bulma eventually, if a little grudgingly, forgave Goku for bringing veritable strangers into her 'humble' home. Chi-Chi also forgave her husband and eldest son for skipping out of the rather important meeting with the King of the West District. As it turned out, the monarch of the West District and his wife didn't even realize that Goku and Gohan wasn't there until the nightly news they were watching pointed it out for them. They were quite thrilled that the two Son men were collaborating with Dr. Brief, Mr. Satan and his daughter to for the betterment of mankind. Hercule himself was in a bit of hot water as he wound up missing a couple of exhibition fights when he was abducted by his former agent. The public wasn't very forgiving towards those leave them high and dry in any circumstance, after all. Though neither party were normally ones to utilize excuses, they almost immediately contacted the good doctor to solidify their alibis. Dr. Brief didn't mind at all. It was giving his new inexpensive environmentally friendly hovercar great exposure to the general public.

On the other hand, things with Yamcha became decidedly awkward…

It wasn't unusual for the baseball star to behave a little odd whenever he had a new girlfriend, but it appeared as though Yamcha had simply lost his mind. Bulma didn't seemed all that surprised, claiming that her old ex was always a bit off anyway from living as a bandit in the Diablo Desert for so many years. The others weren't too sure about that. To them, he seemed like a man possessed. His entire world had drastically shifted so that his new girlfriend, Carna, was in the center of it. She was almost constantly at his side. And he loved it. In fact, it looked as though he couldn't get enough of her. They always held hands, kissed just about every other minute, and took ample long walks on the beach together. No one had ever seen Yamcha act this way before, not even Bulma who was his on-again/off-again girlfriend for many years. What was so special about this girl that had smitten the baseball star so? As far as everyone could tell, she was just a normal woman. But maybe that was why.

Bulma was sickened by how lovey-dovey the two were. There was some talk among the others about her being jealous that Yamcha was never like that with her which stopped when Bulma, having apparently walked in without them noticing and heard everything, pointed out that she wasn't some ditzy love struck young woman anymore. She had grown up, married, and had a child of her own thank you very much. Gohan and Goku tried to look at the rather strange situation in a positive light. He was clearly in love, apparently content in life, and at least he wasn't being slapped with another sexual assault charge for getting too friendly with a female in some bar or nightclub as he often did. The media was abuzz, wondering just who this mysterious woman was, where she came from, and how they met. Questions that his friends would liked answered as well. So Mrs. Brief took the initiative and invited every one over to the party that Capsule Corp was throwing for their big investors in celebration of the massive success of the good doctor's new hovercar which had been selling like crazy as soon as it went on the market.

"Why do I have to wear this? It's uncomfortable." Goten whined, tugging uncomfortably at his 'adorable' outfit. His mother had somehow managed to wrestle the young Saiyan into a crisp white dress shirt, pleated slate grey slacks, and a navy blue sweater vest that made him look like he was going to a prep school. Judging from how stiff the shirt and pants were, Chi-Chi had apparently used a liberal amount of starch when she ironed it.

"Because other people are going to be there besides our friends. Very important people who generously funds Mr. Brief's big projects." she explained. Chi-Chi craned her head around from where she sat in the front seat to look her youngest son in the eye. "So I need you to be on your very best behavior." Goten pouted, clearly miserable. And they weren't even at Capsule Corp. yet.

"Why does he need people to fund his projects? He's rich." he inquired moodily.

"Because he'd go bankrupt if he funded his own projects, leaving him with nothing to provide his family with or to pay the nice people who work for him." his mother replied sweetly in an effort to cheer him up.

"Why?" Goten pressed.

"Because the materials he uses are expensive." was his patient answer.

"Wh-" Gohan quickly covered his brother's mouth before the incessant questioning provoked their mother's volatile temper.

"Goten, there will come times in your life when you have to do something that you don't want to." Goku told him. "And don't worry. _Otousan_ doesn't like this anymore than you do." he winked.

"Goku! What have I told you about taking you eyes off the road?" his wife chided, causing him to wince.

"_Gomenasai_!"

Capsule Corp. appeared to be more of a zoo than the scientific research and technology development powerhouse that it was. Vehicles of all sorts were parked in front of Capsule Corp. Reporters and paparazzi alike crowded the front entrance, jockeying to grab the attention of the partygoers whom many of which were rather famous for one reason or another. Goku wisely parked in the back, well away from the chaos taking place in the front of the building. The security personnel ensuring that the media stayed out of the building didn't so much as give them a second look as a sign of how used they were to seeing the Sons. In fact, the only reason that they moved at all was to chase down an ambitious photographer who had actually managed to scale the nearly ten foot wall that encased the back yard to take pictures. Bulma was waiting patiently for them inside at the back door.

"Oh Goten! You just look so adorable!" she squealed, managing to crouch down in her classy red cocktail dress and black stilettos to muse his hair affectionately. The young Saiyan gave her a sour look. "Hey, can you do me a favor and keep Trunks company? He locked himself in his room but I don't want him to be all alone." Goten immediately brightened. With an eager nod, he hurried off to his best friend's bedroom.

"Alright, details!" Chi-Chi ordered the scientist as soon as the squirt was out of earshot. "What's she like?"

"_Okaasan_…" Gohan sighed.

"I have the right to ask questions about strange people who are going to be socializing with my sons!" she said defensively. The teenage Saiyan raised an eyebrow. She didn't even give either of her sons any say in the matter of attending the party. He was beginning to think that the only reason she wanted to come was to check out the new girl.

"…I'm going to find Videl." he informed her decisively, walking off to the atrium where the bulk of the festivities were being held.

"And I'm going to find the buffet table!" Goku proclaimed.

The normally serene atrium was a hive of activity. Elegantly dressed people of different ages loitered about the walkways that lazily meandered through beds of lush foliage that had been painstakingly adorned with festive paper lanterns and strings of lights. Not a single animal was to be seen which made Gohan wonder just how the Briefs moved them and to where. Tables, chairs, and a buffet that had to be at least the size of a van that Goku virtually pounced upon like a hungry predator were carefully scattered about a grassy mound by which an artificial stream ran past. Dr. Brief was surrounded by a small mob of party goers, telling stories and cracking jokes as if he wasn't one of the most brilliant minds on Earth. He certainly didn't look too brilliant in that brown tweed suit which appeared to belong to either a museum or to the turn of the century. It probably was another fashion craze judging from how his wife looked like a flapper in that red dress. If the good doctor's acquaintances thought it was strange, they didn't show it. They smiled openly, laughed on queue, and continuously topped off his beverage. Then again, they could just be buttering him up.

"Hey Gohan." The teenage Saiyan turned around to see a very pretty girl saunter up to him. She wore a rather snug black dress that stopped just above the knee and strappy heels that accentuated her long legs. Bright blue eyes glittered at him in amusement as he forced his own dark orbs to focus on her face. She looked vaguely familiar…it took him a minute or two to realize that it was, in fact, Videl.

"Hey Videl." he managed to reply. A shadow of a smirk played across her lips which he noticed were shimmering in the light. Lip-gloss.

"Is it really so surprising to see me in a dress?" she asked him playfully.

"N-no!" he replied hastily. "I'm just surprised is all! You're not a dressy sort of person! B-but that's not to say that-!" Videl broke out into a fit of giggles. Gohan froze for a moment, unsure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Sorry." she apologized once the fit had passed. "That was a mean thing to do to you." The teenage Saiyan sighed in relief.

"So…how's your dad?" he inquired awkwardly. The Satan girl rolled her eyes and pointed over to where he was entertaining a gaggle of women, wearing a tailored plum suit that practically hugged his large muscular frame. He flexed his muscles and waggled his bushy eyebrows at them, earning him swoons and pleas of giggles.

"Back to his old self but I'm not sure if that's necessarily a good thing." she said dryly.

"Some people just never change." he chuckled good-naturedly. They simply talked for a while, slowly wondering about the atrium and stopping occasionally to converse with the other partiers. Things became rather uncomfortable as a trio of young women flirted unabashedly with Gohan. Videl treated them a little frostily but if they noticed they didn't show it. He finally shook them off when Trunks and Goten literally dropped, having climbed up a tree and lost their grip on the slick bark. Bulma and Chi-Chi approached them at one point demanding if they had seen Yamcha and his girlfriend yet. Thankfully, the fresh stains on Trunks and Goten's outfits from their little misadventure distracted them quickly enough. The two teens finally decided to slip away from the party, if only to get away from it all. Not to mention Hercule's antics to impress the ladies were embarrassing his daughter to no end.

"Gohan!" an all too cheery voice called out as they headed down a vacant hallway towards the Brief's living room to watch TV. The teenage Saiyan paused. Yamcha hurried over to him, dressed in a ridiculously bright yellow suit, with his girlfriend in tow, who was also wearing a small strapless dress of the same color. The baseball star threw an arm around his friend. "Hey man! How's it been?"

"Fine. Just fine." he answered bewilderedly. Yamcha's bright and sunny attitude was very unnerving for Gohan. Sure, he could be quite optimistic but it was never anything like this. The Saiyan would've thought him drunk if not for the fact that this breath didn't so much as carry a hint of alcohol.

"This is my girlfriend Carna." Yamcha proclaimed proudly, puffing out his chest. Gohan politely shook her cold, well manicured hand.

"Babe, you never mentioned how handsome he was…" Carna said in a low velvety voice.

"What, you don't think I'm handsome?" he asked playfully in a hurt tone. Carna chuckled. Gohan found her laugh rather dark and unsettling.

"I think you're more than handsome." She gave him a slow lingering kiss. "You know that I'll never let you go."

"There's no harm in making sure." Yamcha bade Gohan goodbye and set out to introduce his girlfriend to the others. Gohan and Videl shared a look.

"Is that…normal?" the teenage Saiyan asked.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing…"

xXx

Omake

"Goten! How could you! I trusted you to act like a proper young man!" Chi-Chi admonished, looking at the green stains on his clothes in dismay. And she had just bought that for him too!

"You should know better Trunks!" Bulma told her son. "You know how important this is to your grandfather!" Both boys looked glumly down at their feet. "Well, do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"We didn't do it on purpose!" Goten said.

"Yeah!" Trunks agreed. "We were following Yamcha and his new girlfriend! We only climbed the tree because we thought it would be a good place to spy on them from!" Trunks' eye widened as he realized what he just said and hastily slapped a hand over his mouth. But to his surprise, Bulma and Chi-Chi brightened up and leaned down closer to their sons with identical grins on their faces.

"Oh my god!" Bumla gasped. "Really? What did they do? How's she like? Details, details?"

Translations:

_Otousan_- father

_Okaasan_- mother

_Gomenasai_- I'm sorry

AN: Remember to review.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"I can't believe it!" Chi-Chi raged. "That woman has some nerve! How dare she?" The sheer force of her voice caused the fragile trinkets scattered about the Brief's living room to quake where they sat. A few strands of her silky raven hair slipped from the elaborate bun she had put it in at the start of the evening and her makeup was a little smudged but no one dared to point it out to her. It was a little before midnight. The party had ended some time ago and all of the guests had left in a jovial mood, both drunk on success and alcohol. Mr. and Mrs. Brief had readily volunteered to put both Trunks and Goten to bed in the former's room. That had been ten minutes ago and neither of the two had yet to return…not that anyone could blame them.

"Carna's got another thing coming if she thinks she can get away with this!" Bulma agreed wholeheartedly.

"H-hey! Calm down! You'll wake the kids!" Goku hissed at them hastily. Both women turned on him with fire in their eyes, causing the Saiyan to shrink back out of self-preservation.

"And you!" his wife growled accusingly. She marched up to him, fisting her hands in the front of his pressed navy suit and not caring that her pink lacquered nails might tear it apart. "How could you just sit by and do nothing?" Her husband blinked at her in confusion.

"_Ne_?" he squeaked out.

"Don't pretend as if you didn't notice her flirting with just about every man in the place…including you!"

"As if Kakarot would notice anything while he's stuffing his face…" Vegeta scoffed. Gohan was surprised that the Saiyan prince actually attended the festivities. But he did, if begrudgingly so. How Bulma managed to talk him into wearing a red and white tuxedo that matched her dress was anyone's guess. He scowled the entire evening in a rather secluded corner of the atrium but that didn't seem to dissuade people from coming over and talk to him. Bulma rounded so fast on the man that it was a wonder the thin heels of her stilettos didn't snap out from under her.

"You're one to talk!" the scientist huffed. "You're just as guilty as Goku is!"

"She came to me, woman." he growled. "Incase you haven't noticed, I was minding my own business when she and scar-face wandered over."

"She touched you!" she exclaimed furiously. "You let her put her filthy hands on you!"

"And I told her and lover boy to fuck off before I sterilized the both of them!" Vegeta snapped.

"Will everyone just calm down?" Gohan shouted above the din. Everyone stopped arguing for a moment and turned to him in surprise. The teenage Saiyan generally wasn't one to raise his voice like that to…well…anyone.

"You're not exactly blameless yourself young man!" Chi-Chi growled at her eldest son, poking him in the chest. "You talked to her, touched her!"

"And in front of your girlfriend no less!" Bulma added, getting right into his personal space as well. "Have you no shame? Is Videl not good enough for you anymore? Is that it?"

"I didn't mind." Videl spoke up, quickly coming to her boyfriend's defense. The two women paused and stared at her, gobsmacked. "He's polite and friendly towards everyone. It's just who he is. I probably wouldn't love him if he was just like every other guy or like Vegeta…no offense." she hastily added. The prince merely grunted in response. "Besides, I know Gohan isn't going to so much as look at another woman. Anyway, I had a great time but I better get my dad home to dry out before he does anything he'll regret later." With that, the Satan girl walked off to pick her father up off the bathroom floor. Gohan hurriedly volunteered to help her carry her drunken father home, if only to get away from the quarreling quartet.

xXx

It was at least a day or two before the two women forgave their husbands, though grudgingly. Goku continued to tread carefully around his wife regardless for fear of invoking more of her wrath. Vegeta, on the other hand, acted as if the whole argument never happened and that suited Bulma just fine. It was probably for the best that neither brought it up, least they get into it again. However, every time Carna appeared on the TV both Bulma and Chi-Chi just about put their foot through it out of spite. There was just something about that woman that rubbed them entirely the wrong way be it generational differences, clashing personalities, or differing morals. However, as petty as the whole thing was, Gohan had to admit that they were right about Yamcha's new girlfriend seeming a little…off.

It was hard to explain. Carna didn't act any differently than most women, dress any differently, or come across as merely acting just to enjoy a bit of the good life as the girlfriend of a major baseball star, which was more than could be said about most of Yamcha's exes. She genuinely seemed to care about Yamcha, despite Bulma and Chi-Chi's insistence that the woman was nothing more than a tramp. Where ever Yamcha was, Carna wasn't far behind. She even went to his practices with him. And Yamcha care about her as well considering the exuberant gifts he always seemed to be giving her. Still, there was an air about her that just felt wrong; like smoke rising up into the sky and filling it up until the sun was stained as red as blood. But perhaps he was just being paranoid. Gohan was often told that he worried too much, was too mature for his age, and needed to relax more often…

"Aha!" Videl shouted triumphantly. She let the stack of files in her hands, courtesy of her acquaintances in the police department, flop onto the table with a resounding crack, causing Sharpner to jolt awake. Erasa raised a finely plucked eyebrow at her. Gohan wasn't sure whether he should admire the Satan girl's detective prowess or be afraid of how easily obsessed she could become. No one else in the Satan City Public Library so much as looked up from their books and magazines to see what all the noise was about which was a rather worrying sign that Videl did this quite often…

But it wouldn't be the first time that the Satan girl became fixated on discovering someone's deepest darkest secrets. She did it to him, after all. Hell, she probably did it to Erasa and Sharpner as well. Perhaps it had to do in part with her father being so famous. It could very well just be her way of making sure the people around her were genuine and not simply acting in order to get something. Her being on such good terms with the Satan City Police Department only seemed to encourage the behavior through the investigations she took part in back when her father still allowed her to participate in community service.

"Jeez girl! You're acting like you're on the trail of a big-time criminal!" Sharpner sighed exasperatedly. When the Satan girl had suggested that they all go into town and hang out, he imagined a day at the mall watching all the hotties passing buy as the girls went on a shopping spree or see that new horror flick that he'd been dying to go see. Not sit around in a stuffy old library while Videl dug up dirt on some chick that she won't admit that she had a beef with for coming on to her boyfriend. Well, there went his day…

"I could very well be!" she told him in a bossy tone. "As it so happens, Miss Carna isn't as innocent as she seems! Take a look!" They obligingly flipped through the folders, only mildly interested in their contents. Every crime or minor offense that Carna committed or was part of was spread out before them like some twisted scrapbook. Fistfights with other women who jealously thought she was seducing their men, brawls between rival males vying for her attention, speeding tickets, possession charges, two instances of shoplifting, and one D.U.I. It was apparent that Carna was no angel.

"Oh wow! Look at the muscles on this hunk!" their blond female friend squealed, drooling over a snapshot of a former body builder that, disturbingly enough, didn't look a day over thirty-five who received a few months in jail for breaking several bones of another man in a vicious bar fight in West City last year and made to pay for all resulting medical expenses. He got out early on good behavior but was soon placed in a mental hospital after flipping out and tearing apart a convenience store, stabbing one individual, and raved on about the world ending. The next day he simply died. Those on duty at the mental hospital said that he suffered seizures and was foaming at the mouth. Paramedics were called but he perished before they arrived. It was later determined that he died of an overdose of methamphetamine. Most of her other former boyfriends were also athletes of some sort.

"Ha! How much do you wanna bet he was using steroids?" the blond male scoffed.

"That's not the point! Don't you see? Every man she associates with goes crazy, hurts others, or gets hurt themselves! Do you know what that means?"

"She has bad luck with the guys?" Erasa guessed. Videl raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I've had my streak of bad boyfriends before. Remember Markl back in our Freshman year? Remember that one day we ditched gym to hang out on the roof of the school instead and you were sent to drag us to class? He was virtually molesting and you ran in and slugged the guy. Then there was-"

"There's a big difference between bad luck and deliberate, Erasa." Videl cut in with an exasperated sigh. "And there's too much of a coincidence here for it to not be deliberate."

"Maybe she just likes bad boys." Sharpner suggested. Both females rolled their eyes at him. "What? Some girls are like that." he insisted.

"In your dreams." the blond snorted.

"You're really not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Gohan asked Videl warily. She grinned at the teenage Saiyan, making him groan.

"What?" the two blonds inquired but Gohan and Videl ignored them.

"Well, it's the only logical conclusion." Videl argued with Gohan. "I mean, why else would she only go after athletes? Don't get me wrong, Yamaha's a great guy and all, but he hasn't had a stable girlfriend in how long? Now he's suddenly head-over-heels for some chick that just appears out of nowhere?"

"Carna didn't appear out of nowhere. She has a drivers license which requires a current address and a birth certificate." he pointed out.

"Which could be fakes. Smugglers and convicts do it all the time." she countered.

"What are you two going on about?" Sharpner demanded.

"Carna's working for Babidi." the Satan girl answered.

xXx

Omake

Vegeta wasn't sure how the argument started exactly. Hell, he and Bulma hardly talked at all in the past few days. He just minding his own business, grabbing an energy drink from the fridge after a particularly arduous training session in the gravity room, when Bulma got on his case yet again about 'allowing' that Carna woman to touch him. Naturally, he denied such a wild accusation. One thing lead to another and somehow got onto the subject of him being anything remotely like Roshi.

"You do so look at other women!" Bulma shouted at him. "I've seen you!"

"I wasn't looking at them, just their clothes!" he snapped back.

"Which is on their bodies!" she quickly countered.

"Damn it!" the Saiyan prince cursed. "I was marveling at the differences between their sense of fashion and yours! Honestly, how you women could live on the same planet yet wear entirely different things is beyond me!"

"I suppose then that you liked what you saw?" his wife questioned coldly.

"Hardly." Vegeta snorted. "Hell, even that android's kid has better taste in clothes than them and she's still in diapers. It made me appreciate your sense of fashion more and more. At least you dress like a real woman and not some whore. Besides, why the hell would you think I'd even glance at another female? I'm not an animal like scar-face or the old man." Bulma stared at him in shock for a moment.

"Really? You mean it?" she asked him quietly, face slowly softening. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did I stutter?" Without warning, she threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, you're so sweet!" Bulma gushed before skipping off to _Kami_ knows where. Vegeta stared after her in complete bewilderment for a moment before shrugging it off with a sigh.

'_Women…'_

Translations:

_Ne_- huh

_Kami_- god

AN: Please review!


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Gohan wasn't quite sure who was more paranoid, his mother or Videl. That's not to say neither of them didn't have a point per say. His mother was right about children being exposed to violence at a young age more likely to develop criminal records as teens and young adults. However, that didn't mean that there was even a remote chance of either of her sons doing, or thinking for that matter, as such. Especially not with their upbringing, personalities, or moral values. Though Chi-Chi did like to point out on occasion that their vigilantism was illegal and therefore a crime. Never mind they only did it for the greater good. A crime is still a crime no matter the intensions. Goku once made the mistake of pointing out the fact that it made her a coconspirator and, therefore, a criminal as well for not turning them in. Chi-Chi promptly kicked him out of the house for an entire week for that one. The Earth raised Saiyan was lucky to have escaped with his life.

Videl also had a point about Carna being not as she seems. Some of her behavior and past history was rather concerning. But that didn't mean she was working for, knowingly or otherwise, for an intergalactic wizard who was hell-bent on avenging his father and taking over the universe. It could be as Erasa said and the woman simply had bad luck. He sure as hell had his strings of bad luck. The teenage Saiyan told her so as gently as he could knowing full well what could happen from having grown up with strong-willed women. She took it well, or so it appeared. The Satan girl happily followed her friends out of the library to go see that movie Sharpner was so egger about, if somewhat reluctantly, and bade her boyfriend goodbye warmly enough when they finally left the theater two hours later with Erasa hanging off Videl in a nervous breakdown.

Videl hadn't called since.

Gohan tried not to jump to conclusions despite how it all seemed. Videl was a busy girl, after all, being the only child of one of the most famous men in the world. The Satan girl was a role model to the young, a friend to the weak and the underprivileged, and a scourge to criminals everywhere. Hardly a week went by without her picture being on the cover of at least twenty different tabloid magazines or making the news for standing up for the proverbial little guy. But no matter how busy she was or how much she hated the fact that her life was apparently everyone else's business, she still made it a point to always be by her father's side whenever he had to step out into the spotlight even if it was for something as ridiculous as promoting a new toy line that had been made in his honor. And Roshi's training hardly made things easier on her. Hell, it was difficult for him to learn how to fight 'properly' and how to control and manipulate _ki_; granted, Piccolo was his _sensei_. He wouldn't be surprised, or could blame her, if she collapsed onto her bed every night completely exhausted. The one thing that Videl shared with Chi-Chi, other than iron will, fame, money, and martial prowess, was taking on too way much responsibility and trying to always be in control. Those two just needed to learn how to relax and let things go.

But he had more pressing matters at the moment than the apparent lapse in his relationship with his girlfriend.

The Ox King had called him into his office for a private discussion late in the afternoon. He really didn't think much about it. His grandfather tended to wait till most of the government employees were leaving for the day before discussing important or private matters; the less prying ears about the better. However, he probably should've known something was up from the way his grandfather avoided his gaze. They sat there in the Ox King's office for one silent moment, taking in the beauty of the burning sun slowly sinking below the mountains that cast an amber glow upon the land.

"I've just received some letters from the various monarchs and politicians." the Ox King finally said. The teenage Saiyan blinked in surprise. Letters weren't used as often as they once were, especially with the more convenient and faster means of communication that technology provided. So they were generally only used for official purposes. However, there were still remote and impoverished villages that still primarily relied on it.

"Is there some sort of problem with the legislation you are trying to pass?" Gohan inquired with a frown.

"_Iie_." The Ox King fell silent again. He just sat there, continuing to stare out the window. Gohan began to worry slightly at his grandfather's odd behavior. A weary sigh escaped the giant man. "They're trying to convince us to marry you to a woman of their choosing." he informed his grandson. Gohan stared at him with wide eyes, briefly questioning if he heard that right.

"_Nani_?" the teenage Saiyan squawked, eyebrows disappearing into his dark messy hairline. His grandfather gave him a sheepish look and shrugged his shoulders. "Y-you m-mean an a-arranged m-marriage?" he sputtered.

"Sort of. It's more like a combination of political maneuvering and matchmaking, to be honest." the Ox King explained. Seeing the blank look on his grandson's face, he elaborated. "You are one of the most eligible bachelors around and more than a few women find you desirable." Gohan should've probably felt flattered. After all, he never really thought of himself as being a sort of guy that women would find attractive. He was just…Gohan. There wasn't anything special about him…well, besides the whole saving the world, the prince thing, and having aliens for a father and friends. And yet the thought of women drooling over him like they did Hercule simply made his skin crawl.

"Why…?" was all the stunned teen could think say.

"To advance their own status, doing a favor for a friend, wanting more influence over us, trying to get a foot in the proverbial royal door…anything really." the Ox King replied in a nonchalant tone. Suddenly, a terrifying thought struck Gohan.

"Does _okaasan_ know about this yet?"

"_Iie_. I thought that you needed to hear about it first." The teen winced. Chi-Chi didn't take surprises well. Like, at all. Gohan buried his face in his hands and let out a miserable groan.

"_Shimatta_…"

xXx

Chi-Chi was quiet as her father broke the news to her with head bowed and face ominously hidden by shadows. Almost too quiet. Goku and Goten both blinked in surprise. They turned towards the teenage Saiyan who simply flushed with embarrassment and attempted to hide his reddening face behind his rice bowl. Slowly, Chi-Chi's shoulders began to shake as it all sank in. Her fist abruptly slammed the tabletop, causing the dishes to jump and the wood to give a pained creak, shooting up out of her seat with a fiery look in her eyes. The Son men slumped down in their chairs in a bid to shield themselves from her furry with the battered dinner table as the servants in the room made a hasty exit.

"Those damn dirty swine!" she raged. "How dare they assume that they have any say in our personal affairs!"

"N-now C-Chi-Chi, just calm d-down…" her husband shakily said in a feeble attempt to calm her. She was downright terrifying whenever she got like this.

"No, I will not calm down!" his wife bit back through gritted teeth. "Differing political views are one thing, but this has gone way too far!" The Ox King carefully put a large hand on her slim shoulders.

"Now Chi-Chi, the doctor said-" he began but his daughter cut him off.

"The doctor said a lot of things, none of which he has yet to prove!"

"It's scientifically proven that stress can lead to serious health problems." her father continued on calmly.

"Among normal people who lead normal lives. And there's nothing normal about my life!" Chi-Chi countered.

"Does this mean Gohan's a pimp?" Goten asked with a mischievous grin. His mother gave a scandalized gasp and rounded on him.

"Young man, what did I tell you about using such vulgar language?"

Gohan silently slipped from the dinning room. Even with the solid wood doors closed, Chi-Chi's outraged shouts still reverberated throughout the entire floor. A nearby painting hung skewed on the wall, dislodged from it's previously straight position from the sheer force of the deceptively petit woman's voice. The hall was completely devoid save for a few brave, foolhardy some would say, servants who remained nearby. One of them rescued a leaded crystal bowl from dancing right off the banquet table it sat upon and onto the floor in a spray of razor-sharp glass shards. He ducked into the safety of his room down the hall, locking the door firmly behind him for good measure. A variety of papers were stacked haphazardly on his dresser, an old glass of water rested nearby, and a pile of dirty clothes sat in an obscure corner as a reminder to the teenage Saiyan to clean up. With a heavy sigh he let his body fall onto the bed. Outside, the last few dying rays of sunlight stubbornly lingered in the darkening sky where stars were already coming to life. The clock on his nightstand loudly ticked off each passing second.

Why him? Why now? None of it made much sense to Gohan. He wasn't even sixteen yet. Hell, he didn't even have a driver's license yet. Sure, his parents got married when they were just eighteen but things were different then. In those days, a person only needed a high school diploma to get a decent job. Martial arts wasn't nearly as sensational as it was now. And people dated for months, even years, before they decided to get married. Besides, he wasn't his parents. He didn't want to get married just yet, let alone to a woman he never met before. It was simply too soon. Gohan briefly wondered if Videl ever had to deal with such a situations before. Probably not. Not with her father around. His cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" he answered a bit moodily.

"Uh-hey Gohan. Is this-uh-a bad time?" Oolong asked hesitantly. Gohan sat up, brow furrowing.

"_Iie_. What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Well…kinda." the shape shifting pig answered elusively.

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" he heard Puar exclaim hysterically in the background.

"_Nani_? What is it Oolong?" the teen pressed. There was a long pause.

"Yamcha's in the hospital."

xXx

Omake

It was the middle of dinner when the phone rang. Despite her daughter firmly telling her just to ignore it, Mrs. Brief answered it. It was Goten asking for Trunks. Bulma told her mother to tell the youngest Son to call back later. Trunks hadn't even touched his broccoli and the pediatrician was clear about him eating more fruits and vegetables. The blue haired woman didn't even think it was possible for a being as gluttonous as a Saiyan to be a picky eater. Bulma tried to get her father to back her up but he only shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he lit up another cigarette. Vegeta didn't even look up from his plate. Again, Mrs. Brief ignored her daughter. The scientist probably should've known something was up from the way her son talked excitedly into the phone and was giggling maniacally. But she didn't think much on it and was just grateful that the conversation didn't last long. Maybe now she could get some greens into the young Saiyan…

"Hey mom, guess what?" her son questioned her enthusiastically as he returned to his seat.

"What?" she asked, if only to amuse him.

"Gohan's a pimp!"

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Sensei_- master/teacher

_Iie_- no

_Nani_- what

_Okaasan_- mother

_Shimatta_- damn it

AN: Please review!


	52. Chapter 52

AN: Sorry for the absence. I've been as sick as a dog with one hell of a cold and couldn't get my remaining brain cells to function properly to save my life.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Dragon Ball Z in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 52

The West City Hospital was an impressive structure that rivaled even some of the skyscrapers that made up the metropolis's famous skyline. That vibrant red cross which sat proudly on the building's crown was visible for miles around. It could've very well been purposely designed that way so that those new to the city could find it without a problem. But at that moment, Gohan couldn't help but feel that it was a little foreboding how it just loomed over all else. He snapped out of his thoughts quickly enough as he noticed that he was beginning to drift too closely to the bright city lights below, like an artificial sun burning against the darkness of the night. But those very same illuminating bulbs also hid the telltale glow of his _ki _with its glare, allowing him to freely fly about the city in obscurity. Carefully, the teenage Saiyan landed in a shadowed alleyway nearby and pressed the button on his watch that immediately switched his _gi_ for his regular clothes. Making sure that the cost was clear, he casually stepped out into the glare of the streetlight as if he had just parked his car in the hospital's parking garage.

Gohan blended right in with the other hospital visitors in the spacious lobby. Many looked as though they had just gotten off work and were simply stopping by to visit loved ones. Some elderly individuals waited impatiently in soft padded seats, watching the news on the large flat screen TV mounted above the receptionist's desk with only mild interest. A harried woman struggled to keep a pair of twins from wreaking havoc on the lavish waiting area, one wanting to check out the abstract glass sculpture centered in the middle of the lobby like some warped obelisk. One of the receptionists took pity on her and gave the troublesome duo coloring books and crayons to occupy them. Somewhat nervously, the teen approached the wedge-shaped counter.

"Can I help ya hon?" a platinum haired middle-aged woman asked, not even bothering to look up from her computer monitor.

"Yes, do you know wh-?" A scandalized shriek abruptly cut him off, followed shortly by a loud slap and a red-faced nurse storming out of a side hall. "…never mind." He retraced the nurse's footsteps. Sure enough, Oolong was slumped against a wall for support as he gingerly felt his now bright red cheek. "Oolong…" Gohan sighed.

"What? It's not my fault that I tripped into her!" the shape shifting pig exclaimed defensively. Somehow, the teenage Saiyan didn't look too terribly convinced. "Hey, where's your folks?" he suddenly asked. "I'd have thought that they'd come visit ."

"Yeah…they're on their way…long story…" Gohan told him evasively. Chi-Chi was still in a foul mood. Even after hearing that the baseball star was in the hospital. But she just waved it off, saying that she was hardly surprised that a hooligan like him wound up in the emergency room. It was only a matter of time…Goku discreetly told his son to just go ahead of them. Clearly the raven-haired woman needed a little time to cool down first. The teenage Saiyan didn't envy him. "So what happened? Is Yamcha going to be okay?" he inquired worriedly. Yamcha was an experienced martial artist. He may not be the strongest but not just anything could put him in the hospital.

"Dunno." the anthropomorphic pig shrugged. "We hadn't seen or heard from him for a while so me and Puar decided to just drop in on him. He didn't answer his door. Luckily, Yamcha had given Puar a key to the apartment. The guy was past out in the middle of the living room, as white as a sheet. Puar immediately called an ambulance. Yamcha came to for a bit while we were waiting for the paramedics. We tried to get him to tell us what happened. All he kept saying was 'Carna'. The paramedics said that he was stable and everything but brought him here anyway just as a precaution. They've been running tests but so far everything's come back normal. They're thinking that he either over did it with the partying or simply pushed himself too hard at practice earlier today."

"And Carna wasn't there?" the teen questioned in surprise. She was hardly away from the baseball star's side, and if so it wasn't for very long. Oolong shook his head.

"Nope. Just a few of her…personal effects." Gohan scratched his chin absentmindedly.

"This is just weird." he mused aloud.

"I'd say." the pig agreed. "Yamcha usually takes better care of himself than this."

"That's not what I mean." the Saiyan told him. "He and Carna have been practically inseparable since they started dating. Now he's simply collapsed for no reason and Carna's nowhere to be found." The shape shifter gave him a surprised look.

"You mean she might've done this? On purpose?" Gohan nodded darkly.

"Videl may be right." he said. "Something's just not adding up with that woman."

xXx

Chi-Chi was, thankfully, much calmer than she was when Gohan had last seen her though Goku looked a little worse for wear from being on the receiving end of her immense displeasure. She was now at least showing some concern for Yamcha, but still deemed that it was his fault one way or another. No one dared to argue with her, partly because she did have a valid point. Goten, on the other hand, continued to stare and giggle at his older brother. The squirt just about told Oolong Gohan's little predicament. Gohan quickly bribed the kid with a candy bar from a nearby vending machine. If any of the others ever found out…oh hell…

Oolong showed them to Yamcha's room in the Intensive Care Unit. The baseball star was a white as the hospital bed sheets. An I.V., heart monitor, and oxygen was hooked up to him, just to be safe. Neither a blemish nor a bruise marred his pale skin. Yamcha almost appeared to be asleep which both Gohan and Goten found to be a bit eerie. But what was the most worrisome was how low his _ki_ was. It was practically nonexistent. Gohan shot his father a look, but Goku kept his stony eyes locked onto his old friend. Puar sat limply in a chair by the bed, emotionless and unmoving. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"He's just fine from what we can tell." the doctor had told them. "There doesn't appear to be any injuries or underlying illness that would cause him to just loose consciousness like that. However, we'll run some more tests to make sure it isn't some concealed aliment that he picked up from his travels across the globe. But unless he awakens, we have no choice but to keep him here in the I.C.U."

"Will he be under close surveillance?" Gohan asked. The others in the room turned to him with surprised looks on their faces at the strange and abrupt question. "He's an international baseball star." the teenage Saiyan quickly explained. "His security and privacy are a priority."

"Yeah." Goku nodded. The gleam in his eye told his son that he's caught on to what he is thinking. "We really can't have fans just walk in off the street to visit him."

"Who knows what they're bringing in." Chi-Chi assented. "It just may make his condition worse."

"Not to worry." the doctor chuckled good-naturedly. "We deal with public figures all the time." he assured them. "The whole I.C.U. and the E.R. are carefully monitored twenty-four hours a day. Surveillance cameras are positioned throughout. Everyone who comes and goes have to sign in and out." When he left, both Oolong and Puar turned to them inquiringly.

"Are you guys seriously doing what I think you're doing?" the porcine shape shifter inquired hesitantly.

"We're not doing anything illegal." Chi-Chi said defensively. "We're just making sure that not just anyone has access to Yamcha."

"And confirming if Carna has anything to do with this in the process…" Oolong added, completely unconvinced of Chi-Chi's spontaneous concern for the baseball star's welfare.

"But Oolong, what if they're right?" Puar asked. "What if Carna did do this to Yamcha? We haven't seen or heard from her at all this entire time, after all."

"Not you too Puar." the shape shifting pig groaned. "Honestly, why can't you women just admit that you don't like Carna?" That earned him a couple of heated looks. Oolong wisely decided to drop the subject before he got himself killed.

xXx

Gohan sat on his bed in the dark, simply staring at his cell phone lying expectantly on the nightstand. Part of his brain berated him for being so childish. Not only was Videl a sensible girl but she deserved to know. It was only a matter of time before the media caught wind of the bid to marry off the Ox King's eldest grandson and shared it with the rest of the world. She deserved the courtesy of hearing the news personally from him and not from some newscaster looking to raise the ratings. Surely the Satan girl would understand his predicament. Videl had spent a majority of her life in the public eye and knew first hand how it was to have others trying to dictate her future. Luckily, they both had parents who were strictly against such gross manipulations. Taking a deep breath and making a silent prayer that he wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of his life, the teenage Saiyan dialed her number. She picked up on the first ring.

"H-hey Videl. I-it's Gohan…" he began shakily.

"Oh, Gohan! Perfect timing! I was just about to call you!" she replied rather excitedly. Gohan felt his eyebrows raise. His curiosity got the better of him.

"…really?"

"Yeah!" the girl exclaimed happily. "When Oolong called and told us about Yamcha, I decided to do a little more digging into Carna's record. You know, just in case I missed something the first time around." He should've known…"Anyway, I think I have something!"

"What is it?" Gohan prompted.

"One of Carna's former boyfriends has a restraining order against her. According to the police reports, Carna had drugged him and imprisoned him against his will in his own home." Videl explained. "When the neighbors noticed he was missing, they called the cops who then searched his place for clues to his whereabouts. Carna was there and apparently tried to get them to leave. Naturally, this made them suspicious. During the search they found him stashed in the basement lifeless with what appeared to be stab wounds on his abdomen. She was immediately arrested. The victim was rushed to the nearest hospital where he fully recovered from his ordeal. Carna was later sentenced to three years in jail with seventy-two hours of community service for assault and battery and false imprisonment but was released only a year and a half later for good behavior under the condition that she doesn't contact him in any way or come within a hundred yards of him, his property, or workplace." Gohan was speechless. The story sounded entirely too familiar.

"Wow…" was all he could think to say.

"I can't believed that I didn't see this before!" she shouted. "Right now, this woman could be anywhere! Probably hurting other innocent people! We need to find her!"

"Calm down." Gohan soothed. "If she believes that we're not onto her, she'll more than likely turn up at the hospital to visit Yamcha like any concerned girlfriend." he rationalized. "We can stake out the hospital and confront her when she shows up."

"You're right." she admitted. "It's our best bet. It'll be practically impossible to find her otherwise." Videl heaved a heavy sigh. "Anyway, what's new with you?" the Satan girl asked. The teenage Saiyan winced.

"Well…"

xXx

Omake

"Come on Puar." Oolong gently coaxed his morose feline friend. "You can't stay here all night. You need to at least try to eat something and go to bed." Puar picked her head up from where it laid on the bed next to Yamcha to stare at the pig. He tugged on her arm and she let him pull her out of the chair.

"Where are we going?" she asked thickly.

"Yamcha's place." he replied. "Someone's got to watch it and make sure no one comes and steals his things while he's in the hospital." She silently followed him to the elevators. As they waited for the elevator to reach their floor, the feline suddenly realized something.

"Wait a minute! You just want to go to his place to borrow his dirty magazine collection!" Puar exclaimed, pointing at Oolong accusingly. All the people out in the hall paused to stare at them. He blushed. Busted.

"Wha-no!" the porcine shape shifter denied lamely. "W-what would make you think that?" Thankfully, the elevator door opened a moment later and he quickly dragged Puar in with him. "Don't just go around shouting things like that in public!" he hissed at her. "It's embarrassing!"

"It's true!" she countered furiously.

"Yeah, but the whole world doesn't need to know it!"

Translations:

_Gi_- uniform worn when practicing martial arts.

_Ki_- energy.

AN: Reviews may not cure nasty colds but they sure do make me feel tons better!


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Gohan was decidedly uncomfortable, which perhaps wasn't too surprising all considering. For one, he was sitting in a car parked on the highest level of the West City Hospital's parking garage in full sun. It wasn't even noon yet. Then there was the little fact that he was currently watching the visitor's entrance of the hospital from his seat in the car like some deranged pervert. Honestly, what sane individual stakes out a hospital…well, besides Roshi? The teenage Saiyan felt as though he should be going to jail over this for a very long time. This had to be violating some law somewhere. And to top it all off, he was stuck inside a baking car with Videl who apparently was comfortable staking out a hospital…should he be worrying about her mental health?

The Satan girl's reaction to the news that various politicians were trying to coerce him into marriage with a woman of their choosing purely for the sake of political gain was unexpected to say the least. Personally, he had expected her to react much the same way his mother did, if not worse. Maybe even go so far as to blame it all on him or call his loyalty into question. But no. Videl merely paused for a moment before muttering an 'oh…I see…' and promptly changed the topic onto her on going training with Krillin and Roshi. While her father was his usual lovable yet embarrassing self, Sharpner and Erasa have made it a habit to come by with their homework so the three of them could work on it together, though it was more like so Videl could do it for them. Gohan promised to take her out again at some point and that was that. End of story.

The teenage Saiyan wasn't quite sure how to take it. He was used to more volatile responses from women on such surprising and unexpected developments. Was she just keeping her furry all bottled up inside herself? Or was she avoiding it? The more Gohan thought about what was exactly going through her mind, the more paranoid he became. What if she was distancing herself from him, bringing their relationship to an end? Gohan was sorely tempted to talk about it, seeing as how they were stuck alone in a car for only _Kami_ knows how long. No. Pushing the issue would just make matters worse. The Saiyan had seen how bringing things up time and again caused friction between couples from having observed the ups and downs in his parents' and Bulma and Vegeta's relationships. Besides, this wasn't the time to hash out personal issues with his girlfriend. He was here to protect Yamcha, maybe the world if this Carna woman was truly working for Babidi.

Carna had finally reappeared the day after Puar and Oolong had found Yamcha laying comatose on the floor of his apartment. She claimed that she had gone out of town to visit family. That was a blatant lie if there ever was one. Her records show that she had no surviving relatives to speak of. Of course, the hospital didn't know that. And Carna didn't know that the hospital had called them just to verify that Carna was indeed Yamcha's girlfriend and allowed to visit him. They said yes and promptly set up their trap. Gohan would watch the visitors' entrance, Vegeta the emergency entrance, Sixteen the employees' entrance, and Seventeen the fire escape. If any of them spotted Carna, they'll immediately alert Goku via cell phone and he'd casually approach her then teleport her to the roof where they'd grill her for answers…that was the plan, anyway…

"Where the hell is this chick?" Videl abruptly growled frustratedly.

"Just relax." Gohan calmly instructed her. "The I.C.U. has some pretty strict visiting hours. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"Visiting hours started almost thirty minutes ago!" she pointed out. "Every other concerned individual with an injured loved one in the I.C.U. arrived early and waited in order to spend as much time as possible with them! She has some nerve!"

"You do realize that Carna doesn't actually have any emotional attachment to Yamcha and is just using him, right?" he asked.

"I know but she could at least act a little more concerned like any decent human being would!" the Satan girl snapped. "How can she be so heartless?"

"How can anyone harbor such ill will against another living thing?" The teenage Saiyan mused aloud. "Have they ever stopped and looked at things from another perspective?" Videl stared at him with an odd look in her blue eyes. Gohan shifted uncomfortably.

"You are just so sweet…" Before he knew it, she was kissing him. Unbelievably soft lips slid against his own. A small hand gently played with the fine black hair on the nape of his neck. He briefly wondered how this would look to a passerby…probably nothing decorous in the least. Then just as suddenly as she started it, Videl broke it off with a gasp.

"That bitch!" Gohan blinked stupidly at her.

"_Ne_?" The Satan girl pointed down at the sidewalk by the visitors' entrance over his shoulder. Carna stood there, fiery hair making her stand out almost as much as the revealing halter top and miniskirt she wore, casually chatting with what looked to be a male nurse taking a smoking break.

"I can't believe it!" she hissed venomously. "Her boyfriend's in the hospital and she's just chatting up some dude!"

"…or looking for her next victim." the Saiyan mused aloud. Videl gave an angry huff and started to get out of the car. Panicked that he had said something wrong, Gohan quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. "W-what are you doing?"

"Going down there to kick her ass!" Videl replied a little snappily. "What else?" She pulled her arm free and, again, tried to leave the vehicle. The teenage Saiyan hastily got out himself and blocked her path.

"H-hey! Relax. We have a plan, remember?" he said.

"But-!" she began.

"If we confront her now, she could slip down a side street or something and escape." Gohan told her firmly. "Then how are we supposed to track her down again? This is the only chance we have. We need to make it count." Videl sighed and looked away from him, tightly clenching her fists.

"I know. I just want to take out that vile woman. I can't stand people like her!" He gently tilted her chin so that those beautiful blue eyes were looking at him.

"Don't worry. We will. I promise." She stared at him for a moment.

"Gohan…" The teenage Saiyan saw the vibrant head of red hair begin to walk on out the corner of his eye.

"She's on the move." They watched as Carna slowly made her way through the visitors' entrance with the male nurse right behind her. Gohan quickly pulled out his cell phone and called his father. "Carna's just entered the building but picked up a male nurse on her way in, possibly her next victim." He could hear Goku breathe a curse on the other end of the line.

"Follow her." his father instructed. "I'll be right there. Vegeta will cover the exits for us if she tries to slip away from us. Sixteen will be on standby to evacuate the building and protect innocent people if things get ugly. Seventeen will keep an eye on Yamcha to make sure he stays safe. We need to avoid anymore casualties. Every time one of Babidi's minions drains someone of their _ki_, they're that much closer to reviving Majin Buu."

"Understood." Gohan replied.

Videl wasted little time in tracking the redhead down. The speed and proficiency with which she did so made Gohan suspect that she may have had ample practice from her stint with the Satan City Police Department. And she was so _blasé_ about it too. To the casual observer, it would've seemed like she was simply taking her time making her way through the maze of rooms and hallways. No one stopped her. No one questioned her presence, not even the hospital staff. Whenever Carna stopped, Videl would just turn a nearby corner and pretend to text on her cell phone. Gohan dutifully followed her lead and couldn't help but feel ill at ease with it. It was just wrong on so many levels. They were stalking Carna for _Kami's_ sake!

Carna, on the other hand, was hardly being discrete. Her outfit alone drew many people's attention. More than one woman glared at her for dressing so disrespectfully at such a somber place. Men paused in their tracks to either stare or raise their eyebrows incredulously at the sight. Then there was her loud voice and obnoxious laughter which made even rambunctious young children give her funny looks. Passing hospital staff attempted to quiet her more than once but she failed to comply. None of it fazed her in the least. It was apparent that she was the kind of woman who did what she wanted when she wanted whether or not it was illegal or inappropriate. Her male companion, however, didn't to notice, or care about, anything beyond the attractive female next to him. Either he didn't care about his job or he simply wasn't thinking about the consequences.

Then, without warning, the male nurse pulled her into a dark and clearly vacant room. Gohan and Videl exchanged a look. The teenage Saiyan scanned the hall. Empty. Perfect. They carefully crept to the door, carking it open just wide enough to peer inside. It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the gloom. From the look of things, it appeared to be a storage room. Carna was pressed against the wall by her new male friend, giggling coquettishly as he attacked her neck with his mouth. Videl looked torn between indignant rage and nausea. Personally, he was leaning more towards nausea. Gohan nearly jumped out of his skin when someone tapped his shoulder. He whirled around and sighed in relief when he saw that it was just his father.

"She in there?" his father asked.

"Yeah, with her next victim." Gohan replied.

"Can we take her down now?" Videl hissed.

"Wait." Goku told her.

"What? What for?" she demanded.

"Something just doesn't feel right…" Gohan concentrated and could see what he meant. Something did feel a bit off. It was almost like the atmosphere had changed, becoming charged somehow as if a thunderstorm was brewing. Suddenly, there was a choking sound. He snapped out of his reverie and turned his attention back to the door. Carna was kissing the male nurse, or appeared to be. But his eyes were wide with surprise and fright. His face paled as his _ki_ dropped like a stone.

"Hey!" Videl shouted. She leapt to her feet and burst through the door, Gohan and Goku close behind. Carna's smoldering gold eyes snapped open and glared heatedly at the Satan girl. She ripped her mouth away from the man's and let his lifeless body drop to the hard cold tile floor.

"Do you mind?" Carna growled.

"I do, actually." Videl answered coolly. The other woman's face hardened.

"So, you do work for Babidi." Goku thought aloud. A twisted smile made its way onto her full red lips.

"Looks like I've been caught me red-handed."

xXx

Omake

Seventeen sat in the chair next to Yamcha's bed bored out of his mind. Watching someone's unconscious form was only interesting for so long and it just got weird if it was one of the same gender as yourself. There was no TV in the room to at least provide some distraction. Hell, they didn't even have any magazines out! And why was he even tasked with watching the guy for? He wasn't really a target as all of his _ki_ was already drained. The android had suggested healing the baseball star themselves but no. That would make the hospital staff suspicious and it wasn't like they were just going to let them discharge Yamcha from the hospital so long as he was catatonic. The sound of heels clicking against tile made him look up. A young female nurse with long curly brown hair walked in, obviously checking in on the patient…a very attractive female nurse…

"Oh, I sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." she quickly apologized.

"Now how can an angle like yourself ever be disturbing?" he grinned.

Translations:

_Kami_- god

_Ne_- huh

_Ki_- energy

_Blasé_- French word meaning bored, indifferent, unimpressed.

AN: Please review!


	54. Chapter 54

AN: I'm super sorry about the big delay guys but my computer caught a virus two weeks ago, during finals week even, and it was a real bitch to get rid of . Luckily, by some miracle, none of my files got nuked. I added some extra security measures so nothing like this will happen again. On a side note, Videl may be a little OOC in this chapter. Sorry. As always, suggestions are more than welcome. Enjoy!

Chapter 54

No one spoke nor dared to breathe for the longest time. Only the dull hum of the florescent lights out in the hall broke the silence. Carna simply stood there, both arrogant for some unforeseeable reason and ignorant of the fierce opposition that she faced. Videl shook with quiet fury, glaring daggers at the other woman. Gohan put a gentle hand on her shoulders to not only calm her but hold her back if she tried to lunge at the strange redhead before them. It was Goku who broke the impasse. He cautiously approached the fallen male nurse and knelt down to feel for a pulse. The older Saiyan sighed in relief as he felt the subtle yet sure sign of life before standing up to face the devious femme fatale.

"Aww…you've spoiled my fun!" Carna moaned with a pout. "Oh well. I suppose all good things must come to an end. Pity. I was so looking forward to testing my skills on larger prey…especially you, handsome." she finished with a wink at Gohan. Videl bristled at that. The Satan girl stepped between her boyfriend and the devious woman, putting a surprisingly possessive arm around him, giving the sultry redhead a look that could've melted pure titanium and given Chi-Chi a run for her money.

"Why?" was all Goku said. An inhuman look crossed Carna's beautiful face, making her look rather ugly.

"'Why'?" she scoffed. "I'll tell you why. Because Lord Dabura wishes it, that's why."

"The Demon King?" Gohan exclaimed. Carna nodded her head proudly. "What would posses you to willingly help someone so evil destroy the world?"

"He's not evil!" the redhead screeched. "He's done more for me than any human ever has! He's been there for me when no one else has! He's shown me kindness, compassion, even love! I'll do anything for him even if it means that I have to die as well!" They simply stared at her, not quite sure if she was under some sort of spell of Dabura's or just plain nuts. "Can't you see?" she continued in a quieter, softer tone. "He only seeks to cleanse the universe and return it to how it should be."

"No one has any right to mold the universe as they see fit, not even the Supreme Kai." Goku proclaimed in a uncharacteristically steely voice. "To do so would rob everyone and everything the right to be what they are."

"Fool!" Carna spat. "It would make things so much better! No more needless wars! No more useless fighting! No more hate and discrimination!"

"No more free will." Gohan added flatly. "No more freedom of choice."

"What's wrong with you?" she snarled. "Don't you want to make the universe a better place for all? Isn't this what you've strived to do?"

"No." the older Saiyan said hollowly. "We strive to protect the innocent, defend the weak, and liberate the oppressed. To take away everyone's universal right to make their own decisions and follow their own path through life would turn us into the very things we stand against."

"Why must you men always have to be so hardheaded?" Carna shouted in outrage. Suddenly, the air seemed to shift despite the fact that they were all indoors and the windows weren't open. It grew heavier, hotter. Then, to their shock and horror, Carna's skin melted right off her body to reveal sickly yellow flesh. Two thick, curling horns sprouted from her temples while a long whip like tail ending in a spade reached out behind her. A pair of large leathery wings unfurled from her back. "Mother was right! Men are no better than mindless cattle!"

"She's a Demon?" Videl exclaimed.

"Or Dabura turned her into a Demon…" Goku thought aloud.

"Wait. Is that even possible?" Gohan asked.

"Why not?" his father shrugged. "Vampires can turn normal people into Vampires and they're a type of Demon." The teenage Saiyan gave him a dubious look.

"Are you sure Vampires are a type of Demon and not-"

"Silence!" Carna shouted shrilly. "Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to ignore a lady?" Videl laughed at that, boldly staring the Demon straight in the eye.

"You're no lady, bitch!" The Satan girl charged. Carna crouched down in a bizarre stance, hissing at her and showing off long needlelike fangs. Videl aimed a kick at her head but the Demon caught the flying foot in a tight grip. Thinking quickly, Videl twisted her body and threw the other woman to the ground before jumping on top of her. They wrestled and writhed against each other across the floor. Carna's wings beat furiously but uselessly against the cold tiles as she grappled Videl. Deadly, razor-sharp claws raked up at the air toward the Satan girl's throat. Videl kindly responded by grabbing a fistful of the other's hair and slamming her skull against the hard floor beneath them, ripping a guttural cry from the Demon. There was a sickening crack as one of the horns on the Demon's head snapped off, spilling thick black ichor out onto the ground. Both of the Saiyans looked on in open awe as the two females continued to tussle on the floor. They were taken off guard by the ferocity of it all. Though, it wasn't all that surprising considering how ruthless Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Eighteen could be.

"Man! Women are vicious!" Goku murmured quietly to Gohan. Gohan merely nodded silently in agreement.

'_And women call men animals…'_ he thought. Finally, the two women separated. It was clear that both of Carna's wings were broken along with her horns and fangs, making her look more like a haggard transient than in a bad Halloween costume than a minion of the infamous Demon King. They stood there, glaring daggers at each other as they caught their breath.

"How dare you…!" Carna growled.

"Look who's talking!" Videl shouted back. "You're the one killing innocent people! Why? They've done nothing to deserve this?"

"It's all for the greater good!" the Demon argued. "But in order to make my lord's dream a reality, some must be sacrificed!"

"But why the innocent?" the Satan girl inquired. "Why not the convicts, criminals, murderers? Why not those who deserve it?"

"Something so great cannot be brought about through the blood of the damned!" Carna scoffed as if sickened at the very idea of 'sacrificing' the immoral. "Such a thing would only lead to further corruption!" Videl's eyes narrowed dangerously at that.

"Oh, I see!" she began, shaking with barely controlled fury. "Your precious master wants to make the universe a better place, a better place for scum like you! Without good people like Gohan and Goku around, there won't be anyone to oppose you!"

"Liar!" the Demon spat in outrage.

"You're the liar you fucking whore!" Carna made a feral leap towards the defiant Satan girl, claws poised to tear through flesh. Videl raised her hands and, with an enraged bellowing shout, shot a _ki_ blast at the lunging Demon. While it may not have been much in comparison to what Gohan or Goku can do, it was more than what Carna could handle. Carna screamed as the blast enveloped her body in blinding light. When the screams ceased and the light faded, the Demon's body dropped to the ground as little more than a charred husk. Videl gave a tired sigh and let her knees buckle out from underneath her but Gohan quickly caught her before she hit the hard floor.

"Are you alright?" the teenage Saiyan asked worriedly.

"Never been better." Videl replied with a pleased grin. Then her eyes spotted the unmoving form of the Demon's last victim and her face fell uncertainly. "Is he…?"

"He's fine." Goku assured her. "Just give him a few days rest and he'll be back on his feet in no time." As the dust settled, both figuratively and literally, hurried footsteps echoing down the hall. Panic surged through them. If someone found them here with an unconscious nurse and a half-baked Demon…Goku, thinking quickly, incinerated the Demon's corpse before grabbing Gohan and Videl and teleporting them safely to the roof. An irate Vegeta flew to the roof seconds later, followed closely by Piccolo, Sixteen, and Seventeen.

"What the hell happened?" the Saiyan prince demanded. "Where's the woman?" Goku scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well…apparently she was one of Dabura's followers who had sent her to seduce us then drain all of our _ki_ so that Babidi can resurrect Majin Buu.." At the alarmed looks on their faces he quickly added, "..but don't worry! Videl took care of her!"

"Are you kidding me?" Vegeta exclaimed. "That scrawny human wench defeated a Demon on her own?"

"Hey! I'm not a wench you overgrown ape!" Videl bit back. Gohan stepped in between the two before his girlfriend found herself in another fight…one that she couldn't possibly win.

"Anyway…how's Yamcha?"

"He's alright." Seventeen shrugged. "His eyes opened for a little while you were dealing with Carna but he went right back to sleep. Kept mumbling something about Carna but I couldn't make heads or tails of it."

"That's not surprising considering how much _ki_ that Demon must've drained from him." Goku mused aloud. "It'll be at least another day or two before he gets his wits about him."

"Still…it's troubling that these attacks are happening more frequently and with greater intensity." Piccolo observed somberly. "Who knows what Babidi and Dabura will try next."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll be ready for 'em!" Goku asserted confidently.

"Yeah. Great. How about we be ready for them somewhere else?" Gohan asked, eying the police cruisers racing towards the hospital warily. Chi-Chi was not going to be very happy about this one…

xXx

Omake

No one really knew what happened or could even begin guessing how it happened. All anyone knew was that there was a bunch of shouting then a pair of explosions. Luckily, only one nurse was injured. The damage to the room, however, left everyone scratching their heads. Singe marks blackened nearly every surface. Deep grooves cut into the tiles looked they were made by a tiger. All the lights were broken and there didn't seem to be any clue as to where the explosions originated from. Nothing in the room was combustible. Not only that but the sole victim's injuries didn't look like those one would receive in an explosion. There was a nasty bump on his head and a possible concussion from hitting the floor but nothing else. Unfortunately, the explosions fried the surveillance cameras and the footage as well. But what was even more suspicious was the reactions of the injured nurse's coworkers. They didn't seem the least bit upset that he was hurt or that he could've died. In fact, they seemed a little disappointed that he didn't die. Apparently, the guy was a real womanizer, as the cops soon found out, whether they wanted to or not, and had gotten into quite a few legal problems because of it. There may have been a motive but no suspect or even the slightest inkling of how it was pulled off. None of it made much sense.

"What do you think, detective?" one of the responding officers asked. The detective gave the room a good once over before letting out a sigh and running a hand tiredly though his hair.

"I'm not sure what to think…" he admitted.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

AN: Please be nice…


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

As predicted, Yamcha did regain full consciousness about two days later. The baseball star was understandably confused as to why he was in the hospital and how he got there. It was Puar and Oolong who broke the news to him about his girlfriend. According to them, he took it pretty well, if a little embarrassed that he didn't pick up on Carna's demonic nature, and was even flirting with the nurses a little by the time they left. It was another four days until the hospital discharged him, worried about any lasting injuries or aftereffects from his 'fall'. However, it would be at least a couple of days before he was recovered enough to fight and utilize his _ki_. Bulma decided to throw a little party for him at Capsule Corp. to celebrate his recovery. All his friends were there, laughing and cracking jokes with him to help lift his spirits. The poor guy really did like Carna, or the Carna he knew anyway, and was pretty crushed to learn that she was actually a Demon working for Dabura and, by extension, Babidi. No one really knew what to say to make him feel better. Not even Bulma. So they opted to just steer clear of the topic. But, naturally, some people just couldn't let sleeping dogs lie…

"You're pathetic." Vegeta abruptly scoffed from where he leaned against the wall. All conversation immediately ceased, creating a tense silence. The baseball star turned around and looked at the Saiyan prince in confusion.

"What?" Yamcha asked, completely taken off guard by the comment. Bulma, on the other hand, knew exactly what her husband was getting at and did her very best to silently get him to shut the hell up behind her old ex-boyfriend's back. Vegeta blatantly ignored her.

"Not only did you fail to notice that the woman you had been fraternizing with was 'up to no good' as it were, but you left yourself open to her attack." the prince explained. "What were you thinking? Are you honestly that naive as to not suspect that she was after something? Or did she cast some sort of spell on you, making you her thrall?"

"Vegeta!" his wife snapped.

"It's a simple question!" he countered defensively. "He calls himself a martial artist, a warrior, yet a lowly Demon, which was easily defeated by a mere slip of a girl, bested him!" Gohan raised an eyebrow at him.

"This coming from someone who can't win a single argument against his wife out of fear that she'll disable the G.R. for a whole week?" Stifled snickers rippled throughout the room, diffusing some of the tension. The Saiyan prince's face reddened in humiliation.

"No one asked you, boy!" Vegeta growled.

"No one asked you either, your Highness." Videl replied coolly. Yamcha suddenly walked up and put a hand on both of the teens' shoulders.

"It's alright guys." the baseball star told them softly. "Really. I appreciate it and all but the asshole does have a point. Because of me and my nearsightedness, some innocent people got hurt."

"Really?" the snarky prince replied. "Figured all that out on your own, did you? So, what's your excuse?"

"I don't have an excuse for you, Vegeta." Yamcha admitted. "At least, not one that'll satisfy you. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that it? Not even a 'fuck off'?"

"What do you want from me?" the scarred martial artist snapped. "I screwed up, big time, and I know it, okay?"

"That's an understatement. You know how to fight, do you not? You've fought stronger foes than that silly Demon, haven't you?" the Saiyan prince pressed.

"You've fallen in love before, right? Then you know damn well why I didn't see Carna for who she was, what she was. All I saw was a woman that I foolishly believe would be the one that I spend the rest of my life with." With that, Yamcha walked out. Everyone gave Vegeta a distasteful look.

"Honestly Vegeta, is it too much to ask that you just lay off?" Bulma asked with an aggravated sigh.

xXx

While the others confronted Vegeta about his impeccable timing, Gohan and Videl slipped outside to get away from it all. For begin in the midst of winter, West City was fairy warm, hardly ever reaching freezing point. The sun hung low in the sky, painting the city skyline in hues of pink and gold. Some of the Brief's many pets lounged languidly in the dying light, digesting their evening meal. Flocks of migrating birds soared in the clear sky above as if bidding the sun goodnight. Videl sat down on a garden bench and simply admired the setting sun. An elderly Sheppard mix wandered over and nuzzled its graying head into her lap for a pet.

"Hey Gohan?" she began.

"Yeah?" he prompted.

"What are you going to do about…you know…" the Satan girl trailed off uneasily.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure." the teenage Saiyan admitted with a weary sigh. "It's sort of a bolt out of the blue. There haven't been any arranged marriages for centuries. And I'm sure that the general public wouldn't be to happy that a bunch of politicians are trying to revive some obsolete tradition just to further their own schemes."

"What if you told them that you are already in a relationship?" Videl inquired quietly, so quietly that Gohan almost thought he misheard her. He just stared at her for a moment while his brain raced to process the information. Was she really suggesting what it seems like she's suggesting?

"I…do not know…" was his hesitant, but honest, answer.

"Would they back off?" she pressed.

"Possibly…" he answered vaguely.

"But?" Videl prompted.

"It's just-what about-I mean, I know you don't like it when the whole world scrutinizes everything you say and do…" Gohan stuttered out.

"Maybe I don't care what the world thinks about my dating a prince of the East District…" the Satan girl stated determinedly, getting up from the bench and approaching him. "…and if they don't like it, then too bad…no one gets everything they want in life."

"What do you want?" the teenage Saiyan inquired in a quiet, breathy voice. She stopped advancing, their bodies mere centimeters apart.

"You." Her lips met his in a quick, fierce kiss. "Just think about it, alright?" Gohan nodded numbly. With one final, meaningful, look at him, Videl went back inside. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, stumbling over to sit down on the bench she just vacated before his suddenly weak knees gave out from under him. He simply sat there as everything sank in. Videl wanted to stay with him, to continue on with their current relationship. And in order to do that she was willing to make their relationship public, even if it meant an end to their much loved privacy. The whole world will undoubtedly watch them like vultures circling over a dying animal. But she didn't care. It awed and stunned him at the same time. He'd never guess that in a million years a girl like Videl Satan would love him so much.

"That's one hell of a girl you have there." Gohan whipped around and found Yamcha standing there with a knowing smile.

"Yeah…" he smiled back. The older man sat down next to him with a sigh.

"You're lucky." Yamcha said after a moment. "Most people go their entire lives without finding that one special person that makes living life worth while." The teen looked at him in surprise.

"Yamcha?" he inquired uncertainly.

"You know, Bulma was my first girlfriend." the baseball star explained. "I was scarred of girls before I met her. Terrified even. But I got over it because of her, which I'm sure she regretted later. I know that I might not have been the best boyfriend or the most faithful, but I always came back to her. No other woman could possibly hope to compare to her. I screwed up big time. If I had gotten my shit together sooner then maybe…when I met Carna, I thought that _Kami_ himself gave me a second chance. A chance to do things right, like I should've with Bulma."

To say that Gohan was speechless was an understatement. Yamcha was such a happy-go-lucky guy. Nothing ever seemed to bother him…well, nothing besides his friends getting hurt and Vegeta's attitude. It never occurred to him that the breakup with Bulma, as bad as he knew it had to be, shook the guy up so badly. But, in a way, it made sense. They were together for years, maybe even decades, before Gohan had ever met them. He had assumed that the two would one day just settle down and get married. Heck, everyone did. So it came as a major shock when they all found out that she dumped him for Vegeta, let alone bore Vegeta a son. The one man he hated more than anyone else. That, more than anything, probably stung the worse. Then Carna came along…and destroyed what was left of his heart.

"I'm sorry." Gohan said lamely. But, what could one say when someone, no matter how close they might be, bares their soul like that.

"Me too." he chuckled self-deprecatingly. "Gohan, can you promise me one thing?" Yamcha asked. The teenage Saiyan cocked his head at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"Don't make the same mistake I did. Just go for it. Even if things don't work out between you two, at least you'll know that you tried your best."

xXx

Omake

"Vegeta…" Bulma begged shamelessly, silently glad that no one could see her and the Saiyan prince in their own backyard at the moment without risking life and limb. This really wasn't a moment that she wanted the paparazzi to capture and spread around.

"No." her husband told her, continuing his stretching exercises, as he liked to do in the fresh air when possible, looking very much like a yoga master…even in those silly black shorts of his.

"But-" she began.

"No." he interrupted sharply.

"You did even let me explain!" his wife whined.

"I said no." he stated plainly. The blue haired woman stomped her foot on the ground childishly.

"Oh come on!" Bulma exclaimed.

"I'm not going to dress up in ridiculous, uncomfortable clothing just to go out to eat and go see an opera!" the Saiyan prince growled. "What's wrong with eating here and watching a movie here?"

"It's not romantic!" she protested.

"Neither is your screeching." he countered. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, making the proud Saiyan pause in his stretching.

"If you don't take me out, you don't train in the G.R." the scientist gritted out clenched teeth. They glared at each other for several long moment.

"Fine!" he finally barked. Bulma squealed happily.

"Oh, thank you! I'll make it worth your while!" she shouted over her shoulder, rushing back inside to pick out what she was going to wear. He merely grunted in response, going back to his stretching exercises.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Kami_- god

AN: Feedback is much appreciated!


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

In hindsight, it was probably not such a good idea to inform Videl of his decision before hand. But, in his defense, it didn't occur to the teenage Saiyan that the Satan girl would then act on it. For all her bravado, she was a very private person. Everything was on a need to know basis with her. If someone didn't need to know it, then she flat-out refused to tell them no matter how hard they pressed. She'd simply dig her heels in stubbornly, even her father and close friends weren't exempt from it. Her desire for privacy was perhaps part of the reason why she only had a handful of friends. People who didn't understand it would easily be offended and think that she was either thoughtless or uncaring, which couldn't be father from the truth. The nearly impenetrable wall of secrecy around her was a much to protect people from those who'd hurt them by association alone as it was to protect her from needless heartache.

Still…he'd really should've seen it coming…

"Look…" Gohan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly, "as flattered as I am by your offer to become a part of the panel of judges for the Miss World beauty pageant, I can't. It'd be incredibly irresponsible of me to do so. I have duties and obligations to attend to, that the people expect me to attend to, that takes precedence above all else. As it is, with the low snowfall this season, droughts and wildfires are a serious issue with spring just around the corner. Fresh water needs to be collected and dispersed to the most affected areas, the foresters and fire wardens need extra supplies if they are going to cope with the dramatic increase in fire danger, and the emergency food storage needs to be prepared if the drought is severe enough to affect crop production. However, I do know someone who'd be more than happy to judge the pageant for you…" he explained to the three men sitting across from him in the conference room. The men were in various stages of obesity, bald or soon to be, and wore similar black suits, making them appear like they were triplets. All three stared at him in disbelief. One all but jumped to his feet with a look that borderlined desperation.

"B-but you're a healthy, energetic young man! Staying inside all day, taking on so much responsibility…I-it's not good for you! A little fun never hurt anyone!" he argued desperately. "Besides…" the man added conspiratorially in a sly tone, "there are going to be dozens of beautiful, available, young women there fighting for your attention…" Gohan sighed. He had the inkling that these guys were only approaching him on behalf of one of the politicians looking to marry him off before, the teenage Saiyan was under no illusion that he was special from the millions of other young men in the world who'd kill for a front row seat to the Miss World beauty pageant, but now he knew they were.

He only had himself to blame, really, for agreeing to meet with them if only to save their hides from Chi-Chi's wrath. They made the grievous mistake of introducing themselves to the crown princess and telling her exactly why they were there. Chi-Chi, more or less, gave them her opinion on the matter whether they wanted it or not. In fact, it was her yelling that alerted Gohan to the fact that they even had visitors as everyone else apparently have been pointedly ignoring their presence. The more traditional families of the East District looked down upon the likes of the Miss World beauty pageant as tasteless and immoral among other things. While he didn't want his mother to kill anyone, he couldn't bring himself to dump them on his poor grandfather who was swamped as it is with more pressing issues. So he found himself jumping onto the proverbial grenade, crossing his fingers and hoping that he can walk away from the situation with his hide, not to mention his relationship with Videl should she ever find out, intact…

"Mr. Barret, I can not in good conscious-" The conference room door suddenly flew open, effectively cutting him off. Videl boldly walked right on in with a causality that suggested she had rudely interrupted meetings before, wearing what looked to be an oversized shimmering black turtleneck over a pair of black leggings. Gohan temporarily forgot exactly why he was arguing with these men for in the first place as he attempted to advert his eyes away from the curves that the formfitting outfit showcased so beautifully. He was not a pervert. He was not a pervert. He was not a-

"Hey." she greeted, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Videl questioned sweetly.

"No." the teenage Saiyan replied, somehow managing to keep the 'nothing important' from escaping his slacked jaw. "I'm just finishing my last meeting of the day with the of the representatives of Miss World beauty pageant." he explained casually in a bid to keep tensions to a minimum. Her crystalline blue eyes narrowed.

"'The Miss World beauty pageant'?" she parroted in thinly veiled disgust.

"Y-yes. E-every year we have a celebrity guest judge on our panel." Mr. Firmin replied. At her unconvinced look he hesitantly added, "J-just to generate m-more interest in the competition, mind you."

"Someone single, I hope." the Satan girl added pointedly. "Of course, I can't speak for all women currently in a committed relationship but I know I'd be really upset if someone managed to convince my guy to sit there on global television as they parade a bunch of hussies in front of him."

"O-Of course! Of course!" Mr. Barret hurriedly agreed. "We don't want to be the root of any tension in meaningful relationships or tear couple apart!"

"W-we were just asking the prince's opinion on who he thinks would be best for the position!" Mr. Corrado quickly explained. She gave him a searching look, crossed her arms over her chest, and thought about it.

"Well, it can't be Yamcha." Videl slowly replied after a moment. "It's too soon after his breakup with Carna."

"Yeah." Gohan agreed somberly. "I imagine that it'll be some time before he can get back up on the horse…"

"What about your father, the World Champion Mr. Satan?" Mr. Barret inquired hopefully.

"No, that wouldn't work out. He does a lot of promotional and charity work around the holidays and can't possibly fit one more thing into his schedule." Gohan answered automatically, not even thinking about how they might take it. But the three men didn't comment.

"What about Bulma?" she suggested. The teenage Saiyan blinked at her confusedly.

"Bulma?"

"Yeah. She loves fashion." Videl pointed out.

"Maybe." he hummed. "But knowing her, she'd want to make sure that all the contestants have some form of higher education and won't accept anything less than legal documentation."

"Is that really such a bad thing?" the Satan girl questioned. These women are supposed to set a good example for young girls everywhere. How can they set a good example when all they have is a high school diploma and beauty? Sure, they'd still be setting an example but it wouldn't be the right one…"

"If she won't do it, her father might." the teenage Saiyan thought aloud. Videl gave him a surprised look.

"Really? But what about his wife? Wouldn't she take it the wrong way?" she inquired.

"Hardly." he chuckled. "She'll probably enjoy the show more than he will…"

"Well, we really appreciate your input!" Mr. Firmin abruptly cut in. He and his associates stood up. "You've given us some great ideas! But, sadly, we should really get going! So many things to do, so little time. You know!" With that, all three men showed themselves out. Videl giggled, sidling up closer to Gohan. He cocked his head at her.

"Videl?"

"I just thought that being seen together would be a easier than holding some ridiculous press conference." the Satan girl told him, giving him a quick kiss. "So…where do you want to go?" she asked with a devious gleam in her eye.

xXx

"Hey _oniisan_! Look! You're on TV!" Goten exclaimed excitedly. Everyone turned their attention to the TV and sure enough, there was a picture of him with Videl while they were out on their impromptu date. Gohan stopped eating and sighed. Why does this always have to happen at the dinner table? Couldn't it ever wait until they've at least finished eating?

"Earlier today, Prince Gohan was spotted in downtown East City with Miss Videl Satan coming out of a movie theater." the female reporter announced. "What does this mean? Are they friends, or something more? And just what does Videl's father, the illustrious Hercule Satan, think about it?" Chi-Chi jumped out of her chair at the table with a triumphant expression on her face.

"Ha! Take that you dirty political pigs! I'd like to see you try to force my Gohan to marry some tramp now!"

"Now Chi-Chi, let's not get all worked up…" the Ox King pleaded with his daughter as he was currently suffering from a major headache wrought on by the day's work. But she apparently didn't hear him.

"Don't you see _otousan_?" she asked excitedly.

"Because not only does the public adore her but her father'll rip them apart with his own two hands for daring to suggest his daughter isn't the best of the best?" Goku suggested through mouthfuls of rice.

"Exactly!" she cried out happily. "They can't possibly force Gohan to marry now that his relationship with Videl is public! To do so would mean that they don't think that Hercule's daughter is good enough for him! And if Videl Satan isn't good enough, then who is?"

"And now we can put this all behind us and move on with our lives?" Goha asked hopefully.

"_Iie_!" his mother said. "I'll see to it that they pay for daring to-!"

"_Okaasan_! Let's not start a political war!" the teenage Saiyan protested.

"It's due time they learn that they can't get away with dirty politics!" Chi-Chi proclaimed proudly. Goten cocked his head at her in confusion.

"I don't get it…how can politics be dirty? Is it when politicians don't take baths?"

xXx

Omake

"Honey, where are you going?" Hercule asked his daughter from his armchair in the living room, spotting her heading towards the front door wearing something other than a pair of bike shorts and a large t-shirt.

"Oh, just over to the East District palace to surprise Gohan." she replied casually. "I'm gonna show him how serious I am about our relationship." But her father stopped listening as soon as he heard Gohan's name and went back to watching TV.

"Oh, alright. Be careful. Keep your cell phone on for me and watch out for traffic." he told her.

"Will do." Videl called back as she continued on her way. Suddenly, his head jerked up as what she said sank into his brain. Hercule scrambled out of his armchair and hurried after his daughter.

"Wait? Show him you're serious? Just what do you mean by that?"

Translations:

_Oniisan_- big brother

_Otousan_- father

_Iie_- no

_Okaasan_- mother

AN: Please review!


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

The next day wasn't exactly a relaxing one for the Ox King. From the moment the sun arose above the horizon, calls and messages flooded his office. His secretary tried to stem the deluge by claiming that the king of the East District was currently busy with readying the district for the projected drought, which wasn't that far from the truth, but those who knew the extension for the king's office simply bypassed the secretary all together. He quickly found himself dealing with curious politicians and reporters alike about the state of his grandson's relationship with Videl Satan. Were they just friends or where they really dating? What did he think about it? Did he think that Videl would make a good princess? Luckily, Gohan and Chi-Chi stepped in and helped him get some of the more important tasks done while he dealt with nosy people over the phone.

"I'm sorry." Videl apologized quietly. "I really didn't mean to give your grandfather more work to do…" Gohan stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. The cold stiff air, courtesy of the local snowcapped mountains, buffeted against them, causing their clothes and hair to dance around them. It was little wonder that people were sticking to the village that sat just beneath the palace. Only the farmers, worried about their crops, ventured out onto the rolling windswept hills.

"Don't worry about it." Gohan told her with a disarming smile. "It was going to happen when we stepped out in public together either way." She looked down at her feet, ashamed.

"I know but still…" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, look at it this way: by accompanying me while I check in on the emergency food supply you're helping get the important stuff off his plate." he offered. The Satan girl rewarded him with a small smile.

"I guess…though I don't know how I can be of any help." she admitted as they continued along the worn dirt road.

"Trust me. More often than not people just need someone to listen to them."

The emergency food supply was stored in a secured facility dug into the side of one of the more remote hills, quite a distance from the farmlands as to give them a respectable berth. It was state of the art, as most buildings went. Made of up of a mixture of recycled scrap metal, concrete, and solar powered, it ensured that the facility itself had little impact on the surrounding environment while able to withstand whatever nature threw at it. Security cameras covered nearly every square inch of the premises and a dedicated team of individuals made sure that nothing was stolen by either man or animal. When they arrived, Dahlia, the manager who oversaw the entire operation of the facility, was waiting for them. She was a petit woman, even smaller than Videl or his mother, with beach blond hair wearing old overalls and a sweatshirt that had seen better days. Gohan was amazed that the wind hadn't blown her away…

"Good morning you majesty!" Dahlia greeted. "Well, I suppose it's afternoon now though isn't it?" she chuckled before letting out a gasp as she spotted exactly who was standing next to the prince. "Oh! Why if it isn't Videl Satan!"

"I hope I'm not intruding…" Videl said uncertainly. And who could blame her? The only sign that there was even anything there was a large imposing metal door that could easily allow a full-sized car through flanked by a pair of security cameras that constantly swiveled back and forth from where they were mounted into the rock. Everything about it screamed 'secret government property, do not enter'.

"Of course not! It's an honor to have you!" Dahlia assured her. She pushed some numbers on the keypad next to the door and then beckoned then to follow her inside. There was a second, smaller door at the end of the seemingly pointless hallway which also required a pass code that opened up into a massive underground bunker. Rows upon rows of shelves held numerous boxes and cans of nonperishable goods, all neatly labeled and organized. "You know, not many people come visit or even know that this place even exists. But I suppose that's a good thing, now isn't it?"

"Especially with the low precipitation this year." Gohan added. "It may be an idea to boost security and have men posted along the parameter just in case."

"People do some crazy things when they think they world's all gone to heck…" the manager agreed with a slow shake of her head at the thought of the extremes some people go to for their own sake.

"Do we have enough rations to cover the worst affected areas?" the teenage Saiyan inquired, peering down one of the long rows curiously.

"I'd say!" she laughed. "There's enough food here to sustain a large family for at least a year! Maybe even more!"

"Really?" the Satan girl exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, we have been preparing for such occasions for years." Dahlia explained. "In fact, the last time we had to use any of this was back when Cell was running rampant. Everyone was so scared that it would come and prey on them if they so much as stepped out of the house that most of that year's crops went bad. Irrigation and mother nature can only do so much for crops. Without someone to pull the weeds and keep the pests and diseases away they'll die off as surely as any other living thing."

"It's a bit of a an old trade secret." Gohan elaborated. "Back in the old days before all the separate kingdoms were united, the monarchs built stores like this for when disaster, natural or manmade, struck. Over the years the structures used to store them in and the inventory itself were improved with the help of new trade and advances in technology."

"I had no idea." Videl breathed in awe.

"Not many people do." the manager said with a grin. The two teens left sometime later, Gohan confidant that the emergency food supply would rise to the occasion. Thankfully, the winds had died down somewhat. Birds that once struggled against the fierce air now easily soared through the skies over head. There was increasing activity in the fields as some of the farmhands ventured out to take stock of any damage to the fields and clear away some of the debris. One poor soul tried to fend off a flock of hungry crows as he scrambled to put a scarecrow back together. Suddenly, Videl stopped in her tracks and pointed at the tree line.

"Look, it's Icarus." Gohan squinted against the bright sunlight and sure enough, the higher dragon was lurking in the underbrush behind a particularly large oak so that none of the farmers or villagers spotted him. He shifted from one foot to the other in an impatient manner, waving his tail about as if to say 'follow me'. Needless to say, the two teens went over to peculiar dragon

"Icarus? What is it? Is something wrong?" the teenage Saiyan questioned. Icarus took hold of the Saiyan's hand with his mouth and began to guide him deeper into the trees. The Satan girl hastily followed.

"What's up with him?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know." he replied. "He's never like this." They continued to follow the higher dragon deeper and deeper into the woods the dotted the foothills of the eastern mountain range with only the sounds of birdsong and their feet trampling through dormant shrubbery echoing in their ears. Without warning, Icarus stopped and sat down in a small clearing that was more like a big bare patch in the undergrowth. The two teens shared a look before glancing around to see what the dragon wanted them to see. Videl found it, or more accurately stumbled across it and nearly landing on her face. It was an animal track that was as large as a grown man's hand if not bigger. The clean cuts into the parched soil indicated where dagger like claws bit into the hard earth as if it was little more than wet clay.

"Whoa!" Videl gasped, quickly getting back to her feet. "Whatever made that must be big!" She looked around uneasily just in case whatever made it was still slinking about nearby.

"Yeah! No kidding!" Gohan agreed. He knelt down to take a closer look at it. It looked almost feline but the shape of the pads and space between them suggested something more canine. But no canine he had ever seen possessed such long and sharp claws. A canine's fixed claws, while still sharp in their own right, were fairly dull from grinding against rock and soil in pursuit of prey in comparison to a felines retractable ones.

"So, any idea what made it nature boy?" the Satan girl inquired.

"No. It's not from any animal that I'm familiar with." He turned to Icarus who was making worried noises, pale blue eyes alert for any apparent danger. "And I've never seen Icarus scared of any animal before either." Gohan reached out and scratched the scaly muzzle comfortingly. The dragon relaxed somewhat, eyes drooping in pleasure, but compulsively shuffled closer to the Saiyan. Then a cry rang out. Icarus' head snapped up, eyes wide, and gave a startled bugle. Videl and Gohan quickly raced towards it, weaving through the trees with ease and not sparing a thought for the various plants that they were inevitably crushing underfoot. They burst out of the tree line and skidded to a halt. What they saw made their blood run cold.

A large dog laid on the ground, dead. It's blood ran like a flowing crimson river from deep lacerations that crisscrossed it's body that dyed its thick wheaten coat a deep red while the thirsty ground greedily sucked up the rest. One man in the group of gathered fieldworkers collapsed next to it, sobbing hysterically. Another somberly stepped forward and tried to comfort him as best he could. But it didn't stop the tears from freely falling down his darkly tanned face. Videl shifted uncomfortably.

"What happened?" Gohan demanded in a firm yet gentle voice. "Is everyone alright?"

"W-we're alright." one of the men spoke up, clearly shaken. "W-we were checking the irrigation systems to make sure that all the debris didn't damage anything. B-Barley, Lee's dog, suddenly froze and growled at the tree line." he explained, pointing a little ways to the left of where the two teens had just came. "Before we could even move to see what he was growling at, th-this monster just jumped out of the bushes and charged at us. Barley got to it before it could get to us. The poor guy didn't stand a chance against it. I-it was s-so fast! Like greased lightning! We shouted and threw stones at it to get it off him but it was too late. Th-then that thing took off back into the woods."

As if on cue, an inhuman sound rose into the air. The men quickly back away further from the edge of the woods, instinctively sticking together. Gohan looked back to the mauled dog laying dead on the ground and remembered Icarus' fear of the unknown creature. If it truly was dangerous enough to make a dragon worry…

"This isn't good." he thought aloud.

"What are you going to do?" Videl inquired, concern shining in her eyes.

"What ever I have to." he responded somberly.

xXx

Omake

There were times when even the Ox King hated his job…

Don't get him wrong, he loved his job and enjoyed nearly every minute of it. Nearly. The fact of the matter it that all jobs have their down sides. Even the best jobs. Of course, it was all a matter of opinion. Some would argue that the pay or friendly coworkers more than made up for long hours and a grueling work schedule. However, none of that could possibly make up for working with the public…especially the media…

"Are you worried how your grandson's relationship with Miss Satan may affect your political relations?" the reporter that he was currently dealing with on the phone inquired.

"How it would affect political relations? What do you mean?" the Ox King questioned incredulously.

"Well…", the reporter began, "your grandson's relationship with Miss Satan may come across as either a cunning political move to ensure both power and security; because let's face it, no one would dare cross Mr. Satan's path lightly. Or it could make your grandson appear like quite the ladies man." The Ox King somehow reframed from letting his head drop on to his desk. This was the fifth reporter who questioned whether or not the two teens' relationship had anything to do with politics.

"I assure you, this has nothing to do with politics." he answered, trying to keep the weariness out of his tone. "They are simply two young people in love. Is that so hard to understand?"

"No, of course not. But still…" The Ox King sighed. This was going to be a long day…

AN: Please review!


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"All across the East District, sightings of bizarre creatures have been reported as well as unusual tracks that are stumping even the most experienced zoologists." a solemn male reporter said, standing in a rice patty that most likely belonged to the property that lurked in the background. The tailored suit and coordinating tie made him stand out sharply against the countryside like a sore thumb. "These creatures have already mauled numerous pets and livestock, prompting some residences to resort to drastic measures to ensure their families safety." A haggard man suddenly appeared on the screen, looking quite homely next to the reporter in his stained threadbare overalls.

"It came in the middle of the night." the man began, his voice every bit as rough as he looked. "The kids were, thankfully, already asleep and I was making sure that everything was secured before I turned in myself. I heard the cattle making a fuss so I grabbed my shotgun and headed over to the paddock, thinking it was a wolf. But it was no wolf. It's body was too long, it's muscles too pronounced, and it's skin was like black leather. Those glowing eyes stared right at me. I panicked, fired a few shots at it and it fled. Since then I carry my shot gun with me wherever I go. People reckon I'm being paranoid, that I imagined it all, but I know what I saw! There's a monsters in those woods!" Again the scene changed, now showing the reporter interviewing a local sheriff whose face was mostly covered by a large brimmed hat and dark sunglasses. It was clear that he wasn't too please about being on TV.

"What do you think about all this?" the reporter asked.

"I think the people are just over reacting." the sheriff replied gruffly. "Chances are it's just someone's pet tiger or something that got out and is now running loose. There are some halfwits who think wild animals make good pets." He gave a disdainful snort. "It doesn't matter that it's illegal or dangerous it is, they still do it while the rest of us who pay for it! And this is not the first time! Stricter laws need to be passed to prevent this sort of thing from happening again!" Gohan turned off the TV with a barely audible groan.

It hadn't even been a week since Lee's dog was mauled but more and more maulings have been flooding in and sightings of the creatures have been reported from all over the East District. The rangers had tried to track the beast that killed Lee's dog, understandably concerned about the danger it posed to people, but were stumped. It didn't appear to den anywhere and with so few prints to go by, it effectively disappeared into thin air as far as they were concerned. They were about to write it up as a wolf attack when the reports and sightings came flooding in. Now the rangers were scrambling to not only track the creatures but also reassure the public. So far the bizarre beasts have only killed animals, but everyone knew that it was only a matter of time until they became bold enough to attack and or kill humans. Goten, who was sitting on the couch next to him, turned to him with wide black eyes.

"There are monster out on the loose?" the young Saiyan exclaimed.

"So it would appear…" he sighed.

"Do you think the Demon King or the evil wizard guy is behind this?" his little brother inquired curiously.

"I wouldn't be surprised at the rate things are going." the older Saiyan replied dryly.

"You'd think he'd come up with a better plan than setting more of his minions on the loose." Chi-Chi interjected from where she was arranging freshly cut flowers into a vase on a nearby side table. "I mean, he must realize how outclassed they are by now."

"Maybe he's too proud or stubborn to admit it." Gohan shrugged.

"Or maybe has come up with a new strategy." Goku suggested, leaning on his forearms against the back of the couch. His eldest son blinked quizzically at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I may not be the smartest person around but I'm pretty good with fighting and strategies. If I were him, I'd use those things as a diversion -" he began.

"-to pull our attention away from where he's going to strike next!" Gohan finished, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. Of course. It was so simple. Why didn't he think of that?

"But where?" Goten questioned. Goku gave him a reassuring smile, ruffling his wild black hair.

"That's a good question."

xXx

The teenage Saiyan reluctantly found himself sitting in Bulma's office at Capsule Corp at the behest of befuddled rangers and panicking farmers seeking answers about the mysterious creatures that were terrorizing the countryside. Perhaps he would've been more willing to do so if he wasn't currently wearing a pressed suit or accompanying the game warden. But it had less to do with the warden's severe countenance and more to do with his own personal feelings about it all. This was a good family friend for crying out loud. He felt bad enough as it was asking her for another favor despite the fact that this time they were reimbursing her for her time and resources. Not to mention the self proclaimed genius will likely poke a little fun at him now that his relationship with Videl was out in the open. He probably wouldn't mind it so much if the warden wasn't present. It was just an uncomfortable situation all around that the usual clutter and barely controlled chaos that was Bulma's office wasn't helping. The game warden, after all, once served in the army and was a stickler for organization. More than once he swore he saw one of the warden's eyebrows tick in irritation or heard the telltale sound of teeth grinding against each other…oh boy…

"Sorry for the wait." Bulma swiftly apologized as she came stumbling in, carefully balancing a tray of refreshments. She set it down on her desk, apparently uncaring for the stacks of papers covering it, causing a small avalanche which she simply ignored in favor of her guests.

"No. It's alright. We did come on such short notice." the teenage Saiyan offered. She gave him a tired smile and sat down at her desk with a quiet grunt.

"So, I assume you're hear about those creatures ravaging the country side?"

"Yes. It's stumped all of our experts and even our best trackers can't hunt them down." the warden began. "Not only that, but the witness statements all describe creatures that we've never heard of. Panthers simply don't grow to such a large size nor have glowing eyes and claws the size of stake knives. We're hoping that you and your esteemed company can at least shed some light on the situation."

"Hmm…I see…" she hummed, giving them a thoughtful look. The teenage Saiyan was in a real predicament. There was no way that they can tell the warden, or anyone for that matter, that the creatures were most likely demonic beings that the Demon King summoned on behalf of the whims of a deranged extraterrestrial wizard who sought to resurrect a that even the Kais were helpless against. But it was highly unlikely that the warden was going to accept anything less that the cold hard truth…or what he perceived to be the cold hard truth…an idea suddenly struck him. One that might just work to throw the warden, and the world in turn, off the trail.

"Do you think that these things are genetically engineered?" Gohan asked. Bulma stared at him with confusion for a moment before catching on to the idea.

"It's possible." she replied carefully. "While such experiments are looked down upon by the scientific community at large, there are always those who dabble in it. As you can guess, tampering with life like that is a pretty controversial issue. It wouldn't be inconceivable for one, or a group of them, to overwhelm their creator and escape captivity. The kind of facilities that these guys carry out their experiments in are hardly secure or legal."

"'Overwhelm their creator'?" the game warden parroted. "Do you mean…" he trailed off uneasily.

"I would be surprised if he was still alive." she told him frankly. "These guys are meddling in genetics and are using their knowledge to create beings and hybrids that would otherwise not exist. Such creatures are unpredictable and are walking time bombs. It's just a matter of time until those confused instincts of theirs take over."

"If that drives them to go against their creator, then what's to say that they won't hurt innocent people?" the warden thought aloud in horror. The blue haired scientist nodded solemnly.

"Exactly. Once they loose their fear of humans, it wouldn't be that big of a leap for those creatures to go from mauling domestic animals to mauling unaware individuals." The warden jumped to his feet, slamming his fists against Bulma's desk and sending even more papers cascading to the floor.

"We have to stop them before it gets to that!" he asserted.

"But how?" Gohan questioned.

"We have no choice but to utilize all of our resources!" the warden proclaimed. "Put everyone on alert! Station rangers in the most vulnerable areas! Enforce a curfew to minimize the threat against innocent people!"

"Yes." the teenage Saiyan agreed. "Of course. Is there any way you can help us Bulma?" he asked.

"Certainly." she answered. "We can analyze those prints you've found and cross-reference that with the list of scientists who are known to have dipped into genetic engineering. If the creatures they have experimented with even remotely resemble the ones running at large, we'll alert you immediately and perhaps even create a trap strong enough to hold them."

"Then there's not a moment to loose!" the game warden asserted. "I must notify the others of this new plan of action at once!" He turned toward Bulma and gave her a deep bow. "Thank you for your assistance."

"No problem." she assured him. With that he marched out of the office like a man on a mission. Gohan and Bulma shared a look.

"Do you think that was a mean thing to do to him?" the teenage Saiyan questioned. The scientist waved it off.

"Nah. Guys like that need to feel useful in times of stress. If they don't have anything to do, they'll just drive themselves crazy and take everyone else with them." Gohan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Speaking from experience?"

"You have no idea…" Bulma sighed.

xXx

Omake

"Vegeta, will you just come out of there already? You've been in there for days! Your body can't possibly take much more of this!" Bulma shouted. It was times like these that she was glad that she and her father put in cameras and an intercom in the G.R. Otherwise, she'd probably never see or talk to her own husband.

"I'm fine!" the Saiyan prince grunted out in mid-pushup. Sweat literally poured off his straining body, dehydrating his already sleep deprived system.

"You're being a big baby! It's just a company party!" Alright, so maybe there'll be a reporter or two and a guest speaker but those were just minor details…

"I'm not going to any damned party!" he growled. "I refuse to be anyone's trained pet monkey!" She sighed.

"You don't even have to wear a suit!" Bulma exclaimed in exasperation.

"I don't care! I'm not going!" Vegeta shot back.

"Please! Just for me!" she begged.

"No!" he snapped.

"There'll be an all you can eat buffet!" she shouted, running out of ideas fast. That got him to stop.

"Really?" Somehow, she reframed from hitting her head against the wall. Hard.

AN: Please review!


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Gohan and Bulma's little white lie had the desired effect. True to his word, the game warden mobilized his men, and imposed a curfew in the areas where the creatures were spotted with the help of local authorities. The warden even alerted the communities to the possibility that the beasts were most likely the result of illegal genetic manipulation, which created quite the buzz with the media who greedily ate it up. It wasn't often that such illegal scientific research was exposed like this. None of the residences so much as griped about the imposed curfew under their breaths. In fact, they seemed to embrace it. They fully cooperated with the authorities and rangers, even offering places to stay and discounts to their protectors. It quickly became clear how terrified they all were. Gohan hadn't seen this much cooperation between complete strangers since when Cell was terrorizing the world. The thought was chilling in and of itself.

For her part, Bulma was doing everything in her power to help pin down the creatures. She quickly formed a team of the best that Capsule Corp. had to offer, herself and her father included, and toiled for hours to construct a humane trap that the beasts wouldn't be able to escape. It was a long process of trial of error. None of the prototypes seemed to measure up to the Briefs' undoubtedly high expectations. Either the metal was too weak or the design itself was deemed inadequate to contain the creatures. Somehow, Bulma coerced Vegeta into testing the traps. Her explanation to her coworkers? If a fit person in their prime can break out, what's to say that the beasts couldn't? Humans weren't the strongest around regardless of what they might think. What they didn't know, however, was that it was exactly why she was employing her secretly extraterrestrial husband. But it was a minor detail that they could really do without…

"So, how are things going?" Gohan inquired, leaning against a vacant patch on the counter. The lab was, to put it mildly, quite a mess. Different lengths and sizes of mental of differing quality was scattered about, laying in piles on the counter, or leaning against the wall where they could. Saws, metal files, welding equipment, and a rivet gun covered just about every available surface. Blueprints were taped to the wall in a haphazard fashion like oversized posters, some with a giant x hastily drawn through it. Only in Capsule Corp. can a spacious room large enough to park two cars side-by-side and still be able to walk around them can be reduced to cramped and cluttered work space.

"They're going." Bulma replied lightly, sifting through some metal that was piled up on the dusty tile floor. The teenage Saiyan vaguely wondered if Capsule Corp. ever got pegged by the safety committee for having an unsafe working environment. "Progress is a bit slower than I would like, but what can you do?"

"Can't find a material that'll confine these things?" he mused. It was hardly surprising. If these things were set loose by Babidi and or Dabura, chances are that they were much stronger than the creatures native to the planet.

"No." the scientist answered offhandedly, examining a particular length of metal with a critical eye before tossing it aside. "It's coming up with a trap design that won't hurt the creatures while still confine them." The teenage Saiyan stared at her for a moment.

"Are you serious?" Bulma stopped sifting through the pile of scrap metal and turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" Gohan slapped a hand to his forehead before he could stop himself. Vicious, powerful, and potentially man-eating creatures are roaming the countryside like a pack of hungry wolves hunting all that crossed their path, and the Briefs were concerned that the trap they were making specifically to ensnare the beasts might hurt them.

"Bulma, you do realize that in all likelihood these things will have to be destroyed, right?" he asked slowly. But part of him already knew the answer and was loath to hear it. Her scandalized look, however, confirmed it.

"Nothing justifies cruelty to animals! Nothing!" she asserted, jumping to her feet. "Not even if they are dangerous! Just because their ferocious and aggressive doesn't mean it's alright to make them suffer! Really, Gohan, I'm shocked and disappointed with you! I'd have thought that you of all people would agree!" the blue haired woman admonished. The raven-haired teen pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"They've mauled dozens of animals, livestock and pets alike, up and down the East District countryside." Gohan reminded her exasperatedly. "Dogs died to protect their owners from these things. It's a matter of when, not if, they kill an innocent person just for being in the wrong place in the wrong time. When that happens, hunters and poachers will most certainly head into the wilds to kill the bests only to be killed by them first. What do you expect me to do then? What do you expect me to tell the deceaseds' families? What do you expect me to tell the world? That we could've trapped them and killed them in the first place but didn't because the traps might've injured the creatures?"

"You wouldn't let anyone kill a bear that accidentally meandered into a village even if it killed someone's pet!" Bulma argued, stomping her foot on the ground childishly. That this was coming from a woman who wouldn't be caught dead camping out in the middle of nowhere, was afraid of tiny creepy crawlies and towering beasts alike, and often agreed with Chi-Chi when she complained about Goku's habit of practically adopting wild animals was not lost on him.

"That's different!" he protested. "Human encroachment into areas inhabited by wildlife is one thing, but these creatures don't even belong here! It'd be best just to put them out of their misery! Otherwise they'd just spend the rest of their lives caged up at some zoo or dissected in some scientist's lab! What kind of life is that?"

"He's right you know." They both turned around to see Mr. Brief standing in the doorway with a mug of steaming hot coffee in one hand and Scratch, a black feline that was his favorite pet, perched on his shoulder.

"Dad!" his daughter exclaimed in a scandalized tone. He held his free hand up, effectively silencing her.

"I my not like hurting other living things, but even I have to draw the line at some point." her father explained. Bulma gave him a sullen look. "Look, if it'll make you feel better, he can donate to animal shelters and humane societies afterwards."

"Fine." she huffed, turning her back on them both. "Have it your way."

xXx

"We've caught the creature!" the game warden proudly proclaimed, bursting into the Ox King's office. The Ox King looked up in surprise, his paperwork completely forgotten. Gohan literally dropped the stack of documents he was carrying and hurried over to the warden.

"_Nani_? How? Where is it? Was anyone injured?" the teenage Saiyan anxiously inquired. It felt like his heart stop. He never really thought that it was possible for them to actually trap one of the beasts even with Bulma's assistance. Did they realize that it wasn't some crackpot experiment that went out of control? If so, then they'd have to do quite a bit of damage control…the warden shook his head at him.

"_Iie_! We caught the creature on film!" he clarified. Gohan slumped, but even he didn't know if it was from disappointment or relief.

"Really?" his grandfather asked, intrigued. A shadow of a smile graced his lips. He wasn't laughing at him…was he?

"_Hai_!" the game warden stated all too cheerfully. "We've left out motion sensor night cameras all over the place to get a better idea of what they look like and where they're roaming! You've got to see this! It's like nothing I've ever seen before!" He handed over a single picture, clearly blown up for greater detail. It was all green and black shapes. Most were clearly foliage and the surrounding landscape. But one dark shape stood out sharply from the others. It appeared to be a black panther, only its bulging muscles and large size gave it a sort of humanoid look. Claws the size of daggers bit into the ground as it walked with eyes glowing eerily in the darkness. Gohan felt a chill race down his spine. It was those creatures that Dabura had summoned when he revealed himself in the basement that Kurt Harland was holding Hercule. But now they were running loose all over the countryside. And he knew first hand how powerful and vicious those things were.

"_Kami_…" he breathed.

"They're something else, aren't they?" the warden said. "Seeing as how they're part panther, it's no wonder we've been having a hell of a time tracking them down. Panthers are one of the sneakiest, secretive creatures around. Only…I can't tell what else that crazy scientist mixed it with…"

"Well, it can't be a lion, tiger, or saber tooth." Gohan interjected. "Otherwise it wouldn't have such overdeveloped muscles."

"_Hai_." the game warden agreed, studying the picture with a critical eye. "And there's nothing canine about it."

"Could it be a bear of some sort?" the Ox King thought aloud. They both looked at him in surprise, then looked back at the picture closely.

"Aha!" the warden shouted triumphantly "That's it! Of course! It certainly explains the oversized claws and over developed muscles!

"But don't you think that if they were part bear, they'd be hibernating right now? It's the dead of winter." the teenage Saiyan pointed out.

"Perhaps the scientist altered it enough that it doesn't have that instinct." the warden mused. "Maybe it's more panther than bear."

"How are we supposed to catch those things?" Gohan questioned. "They're huge. And if they are as strong as the creatures they were created from, they've got to be pretty powerful."

"_Hai_." the game warden agreed solemnly. Suddenly, his face light up as a thought struck him. "But what if the traps were molded after bear traps?"

"I dunno. You'll have to talk to Bulma about that. You should probably show her that picture as well to give her a better idea of the size of the creature for the trap." The warden nodded his head, picking up his picture.

"Right. Hopefully we'll have at least one of these things trapped by the end of the week!" he said optimistically as he showed himself out of the office. Outside, a coupled of maids dusting the furniture out in the hall stopped at stared after him as he laughed jovially. Gohan slapped a hand to his forehead.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he sighed.

xXx

Omake

Chi-Chi hummed to herself as she folded clothes on the couch in the informal living room of the palace while the TV relayed the day's news behind her. While she was sure that the numerous maids that worked at the palace wouldn't mind doing the laundry, she liked to do at least a few chores herself. It helped her relax and feel more at home while away from home. Besides, no one should handle someone else's dirty laundry…she looked up as she noticed her youngest son walk in, dressed in camouflage. He looked around with a slight frown on his face. His eyes lit up as they landed on the poker leaning against the fireplace. He hurried over and grabbed it before heading back out.

"Goten, what are you doing?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly. Goten stopped, grinning all too happily at her. That was never a good sign…

"I'm going to hunt down the monsters!" he proclaimed proudly. His mother's eyeborw jumped right up to her hairline.

"With a poker?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, I was going to use one of those fancy swords hanging on the walls but Gohan took them all away from me!"

Translations:

_Hai_- yes

_Iie_- no

_Nani_- what

_Kami_- god

AN: Please review!


	60. Chapter 60

AN: Sorry. I just needed a little break. With school and all I was starting to feel somewhat overextended. Not to mention that my creative just juices weren't flowing…I hate it when that happens…

Chapter 60

"Yeah…this is definitely a diversion…"Goku asserted. He was slouched on the old red couch in Roshi's living room, the picture of relaxation. But his face, drawn with concern, was anything but and belied the stress he felt in times like these…times when he keenly felt the full weight of the responsibility of safeguarding the innocent from the insidious who would exploit them for their own gains.

"But then what are they really up to?" Videl wondered aloud.

"Maybe it's just a test? " Krillin suggested. "You know, to see if we're all brawn and no brain?" Gohan shook his head.

"Nah. We proved how smart we are when we rescued Hercule from that basement and sniffed out Carna. No…this is something else entirely…"

"Like what?" Eighteen pressed.

"That's the million dollar question." he sighed.

"Well, look on the bright side." Roshi offered. "At least these things are fairly well contained to the main continent and they seem reluctant to cross the Diablo Dessert or even the mountains."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that…" Gohan sighed. Videl gave him a curious look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"These things are demons." he reiterated. "We can't be sure what they're capable of or what their weaknesses are."

"B-but you said that you and Goku fought these things before…" Krillin sputtered.

"Yeah, for a few minutes." the teenage Saiyan reminded him. "However, I'm sure that Dabura simply underestimated us. He probably thought his little pets would tear us apart in seconds."

"So what are you trying to say?" Roshi inquired with a concerned frown. "That he let those creatures loose with a different purpose in mind?" Gohan nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"T-then those creatures could probably go anywhere and are just staying in the East District on Dabura's orders!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Yes. While they may not pose much of a threat to us in particular, they still pose a threat to innocent people." Goku explained. "Babidi and Dabura know that and are probably counting on us being so caught up in hunting these things down that we don't realize what their real objective is until it's too late." A tense silence fell over the room as the older Saiyan's words sank in.

"What's with bad guys these days and doing things on the down low?" Roshi finally mused aloud. "Things were so much simpler when they were up front about it…" he sighed.

xXx

"She's at it again…" Erasa sighed into the phone's receiver. In the background, he could hear Sharpner snapping at her about using up the minutes on his cell phone just to complain when they had a situation on their hands.

"What?" he squawked. Surely, he heard that wrong.

"Videl. She's at it again." Erasa reiterated. Apparently not…

"Where?" he asked.

"Capsule Corp." she replied.

"Why?" the teenage Saiyan wondered aloud. He had warned her about how dangerous it was to go out by herself with those things running loose. Yes, she was quickly progressing in her training but he didn't want her to push her luck. Only _Kami_ knew what those creatures were capable of…

"I don't know!" the blond exclaimed into the phone. "We tried to stop her, we really did! Heck, even Hercule tried to stop her! But she would have none of it! She said that Bulma was the only one who could help!" In the background, he could hear a mildly hysterical Hercule proclaiming that they should call the cops, the rangers, anyone. Gohan had to reframe from groaning. Hercule'll start a war without a second thought if he felt that it would bring his daughter safely back to him.

"I'll look into it and make sure everything's alright." Gohan promised.

"Thanks…" Erasa gratefully said in a weary tone. He couldn't blame her. Dealing with an overemotional Hercule was anything but easy.

Capsule Corp., located in West City, was practically a world away in more ways than one. But it took Gohan only thirty minutes to get there, which felt more like five with how often he was visiting the Breifs these days. Still, as familiar as he was with the place, it was still mind blowing. Robots and scientists seem to run rampant in the halls. Strange machines and components were strewn about the labs as if carried there by giant rats who were looking to make nests with them. Minor explosions shook the building like small earthquakes that everyone brazenly brushed off as if they were nothing. Anything could happen at Capsule Corp., and sometimes only at Capsule Corp. So it made Gohan moderately concerned that Videl had stated that only Bulma could help her. Sure, it could be nothing but still…he found the two women in a room solely dedicated to housing banks of the most powerful computers in the world. They were sitting on a pair of office chairs that he suspected that they just 'borrowed' from a nearby office, starting intently at a monitor as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. He cleared his throat. Neither of them so much as twitched in their seats.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"We're seeing if we can figure out where Babidi's striking this time." Bulma replied distractedly. The teenage Saiyan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you mean 'going to strike'?" he questioned.

"No." Videl responded. "If those creatures really are just a distraction, don't you think he'd be putting that distraction to good use right about now?"

"But there hasn't been any suspicious activity." Gohan told them.

"That doesn't mean he's not on the move." the Satan girl argued. "People generally chalk up any strange things they may come across to some mundane reason. Something's probably going on and we've just haven't caught wind of it."

"I see…but was it really necessary to run out on your dad like that?" the teenage Saiyan inquired. "You're worrying him, you know…"

"Oh, he's just being dramatic!" she sighed.

"Perhaps." he shrugged. "However, with the bizarre beasts on the prowl, can you really blame him?" Videl whirled around in her seat to face him.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." she told him pointedly, giving him a hard look. He put up his hands in a placating gesture.

"I don't doubt that for a second." he assured her. "It's just-"

"Just what?" Videl injected with growing outrage. "I'm surprised at you Gohan. I didn't peg you as a sexist, especially considering just who your mother is."

"I'm not being sexist!" Gohan squawked. Videl raised an unconvinced eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you?"

"No!" Gohan exclaimed. Bulma had stopped whatever it was that she was doing and watched the exchange with…amusement? She was finding all of this amusing?

"Then why are you here?" she questioned.

"Erasa called me when you just up and left. She and Sharpner are still at your place, trying to keep your father from calling for an all out manhunt on you. All they wanted for me to do was to make sure that everything's alright."

"I'm not a child!" the Satan girl growled angrily. "I don't need a babysitter!"

"I'm not babysitting you! I'm just-" the teenage Saiyan stopped and heaved a weary sigh. "…never mind. All that's important is that you're alright. I'll call your father so that he can stop worrying about you." Videl huffed and pointedly turned her back on him. Gohan quietly sent Bulma a pleading look, a silent request that the blue haired woman made sure that she really was alright and got home safely. Bulma winked. He hastily retreated.

Hercule was the one to answer when he called Sharpner's cell phone and was promptly bombarded with so many questions that he couldn't keep up with the man. Somehow he relayed the fact that his daughter was just fine over the near-hysterical outburst and threats that he would be the one to pay if anything happened to his little girl. The teenage Saiyan vaguely heard Sharpner and Erasa trying to calm the World Champion down before he broke something…like Sharpner's cell phone or a blood vessel. Needless to say, Gohan was rather relieved to disconnect. All that shouting wasn't exactly easy on the eardrums…the sound of his cell phone ringing made him jump a little, startling one of the palace maids who was cleaning a nearby window. The caller I.D. said that it was Bulma. He quickly ducked into an empty conference room before answering it.

"Bulma? What's up?"

"Videl may be right." she told him. "There have been a disturbingly high number of disappearances lately up by North City."

"There have? That's news to me. If there are so many missing, then why haven't we heard about it before? I would've thought that the media would be all over it." Gohan mused aloud. Hardly anything ever escaped the notice of the media. They were like flies on a rotting carcass.

"Well the media doesn't know about it either. At least, not yet. Apparently the local authorities have been keeping it all hush-hush." Bulma explained. "They've been playing it off as a result of the flood of tourists that visit there about this time each year, saying that they probably went skiing on their own in the woods somewhere away from the packed slopes and simply got lost. A team of trackers have been searching for them but have found nothing so far." The scientist sighed tiredly into the receiver. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"It does, actually."

"What?" she injected, her confusion clearly evident in her voice.

"Bulma, the Yuletide Ball is being held in North City this year by the monarch of the North District." he informed her. There was a pregnant pause.

"You mean, they're covering it up on purpose?" she questioned. "To save face?"

"Or someone else is." he added.

xXx

Omake

"We have to call the cops, the fire department, anyone! We have to do some thing! We have to find her!" Hercule cried as he made for the cell phone that was sitting innocently on the coffee table. "She could be laying hurt somewhere or worse!" Sharpner and Erasa struggled to hold the muscular man back.

"Mr. Satan, please! Just calm down!" Erasa pleaded. "You're not thinking rationally!"

"No!" he shouted. "Not until I have my little girl back in my arms!" A loud bang resounded throughout the mansion, making the trio pause. Loud footsteps marched up the hall. Videl stormed into view. Hercule's face immediately brightened. He shrugged off the two teens who were restraining him as he made his way towards her with open arms. "Sweat pea!" The furious glare on her face stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I hate you!" she shrieked before storming off to her room. The bedroom door slammed shut, a hollow sound that echoed about the empty halls. Hercule's face fell. He slowly sank down onto the couch.

"Well, Videl's alright…" Sharpner muttered under his breath.

"I wonder what happened." Erasa thought aloud. The blond male shrugged.

"Who knows. I don't know about you, but I'm sure as hell not asking her. Can I have my cell phone back now?"

AN: Be gentle with me. I bruise easily.


	61. Chapter 61

AN: A bit of a boring chapter but don't worry, things are going to pick up real soon…

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Dragon Ball Z in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 61

The last time Gohan had been to North City, it was to destroy Dr. Gero's secret laboratory nearly six years ago. That some other insidious plot could be unfolding there yet again filled him with dread. It was like some sick parody of Cell's reign of terror. People simply disappearing in thin air, the remote location, and the sense of resignation were all things he'd would rather not witness all over again. However, this time the local authorities were downplaying it all instead of broadcasting it to the community to warn others of the potential danger. But were the authorities doing so willingly? Was someone pressuring them to keep a lid on the pot? Who? There were few people who could hold such sway over any large and public organization such as the police department. People in general dislike being played like some pawn in a giant game of chess. And police officers tend to put the law before everything else. It was their job, after all. One that they took very seriously. They were the first and main line of defense against deviants that threatened the wellbeing of the innocent.

It was doubtful that any politician could so much as tempt such a stalwart organization. No one liked politicians. Even the police despite whatever generous donations they may receive form such. Politicians and their little power struggles often made their jobs harder than they had to be. Controversial bills or legislature predictably generated protests from the community at large and it was the police officers sworn duty to uphold the peace and ensure that the protests didn't escalate into a full-blown riot. No. If anyone was manipulating the North City Police Department, they had to be very influential and powerful, more so than the average politician.

"Hey, Yamcha. You've been to North City recently for an exhibition game, right?" the teenage Saiyan asked. Yamcha looked up from his plate with a bewildered expression on his face. They were at a restaurant in East City where the older man was to play in another exhibition game the next day. Feeling somewhat responsible for the recent turn in his friend's life, Gohan offered to have lunch with him and hang out for a while. Unsurprisingly, fans and paparazzi dogged them where ever they went. Neither of them could really care about it. They both had become so used to it that sometimes that sometimes they had to remind themselves exactly where they were to prevent any slip-ups. But in the hustle and bustle of the restaurant, they let themselves relax slightly to talk freely in hushed voices that were effectively drowned in the din. As far as their impromptu entourage knew, they were just shooting the breeze.

"Yeah, why?" the baseball star slowly responded.

"Have you noticed anything strange, peculiar, or just plain odd when you were there?" Gohan continued. The older man was quiet for a moment as he racked his memory.

"I'm not sure." he replied slowly. "I don't think so. At least, not that I can remember. I spent most of the time either relaxing in my hotel room or out on the field with my teammates."

"Have any of your teammates talked about seeing anything strange?" the younger man pressed.

"_Iie_." Yamcha replied again, giving Gohan a somewhat suspicious look. "Why?" Gohan let out a disappointed breath.

"Bulma said that there have been strange disappearances around there lately that the authorities have been playing down and Videl thinks it may be Babidi's doing." he explained.

"I see." Yamcha hummed, thoughtful. "But people tend to go missing around there this time of year with all the snow on the slopes. It's easy for anyone to get lost. Everything looks the same."

"I know." the teenage Saiyan groaned. "But the Yuletide Ball is taking place there this year and it made me wonder-"

"-if someone was trying to cover it up?" the baseball star finished.

"Exactly."

"Well, I wouldn't know about that." the older man continued. "You're more aware of all the political nonsense going on, not me. I try to stay out it. Hell, my teammates try to stay out of it. You'll be surprised how vindictive some people can get when they find out one of their favorite athletes announce that they have a different view of things." The younger slumped in his seat slightly, idly stirring the ice in his glass with the straw in a glum manner.

"Right."

"Speaking of vindictive," Yamcha began, shooting Gohan a sly look, "I heard from a little birdy that the weather has been stormy in paradise as of late." The teenage Saiyan's spine stiffened. Somehow, he resisted the impulse to jump out of his seat and yell. Even in a busy restaurant, it would've caused a scene. One that the paparazzi would eagerly eat up.

"_N-nani_? Have you people been gossiping about Videl and me behind our backs?" he hissed.

"_Iie_. It just…comes up sometimes, you know?" the baseball star answered elusively, suddenly finding the food on his plate incredibly interesting. Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Lovely…"

xXx

"Hmmm…I see…" the Ox King said passively. He was outside his office for a change, enjoying the palace gardens. Despite it being the dead of winter, the plants thrived in the mild sub-desert region as though it were spring. Some of the flowers were even in bloom which the hummingbirds and honeybees swiftly took advantage of. Gohan watched as he lounged on the grass in the sun and briefly wondered when the last time his grandfather had relaxed like this. Other than the occasional guard and gardener, they were alone.

"Do you know of anyone who'd even do such a thing?" the teenage Saiyan inquired with a slight pleading tone in his voice. His grandfather scratched at his thick wiry beard for a moment before answering.

"Well, there are always those who use their positions of power for their own gains." the Ox King explained. "No matter how carefully we are about electing our representatives, bad seeds still get in. Naturally, the public has a tendency of kicking them out of office whenever they go too far. But a few do get over looked because they're more careful and clever than the others." Gohan's shoulders slumped at that.

"So it could be anyone." he groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"Not necessarily." the Ox King told him. "Only those who stand to gain something from this would take such risks. Sadly, give and take is the nature of politics."

"But what could they possibly gain from obscuring the huge leap in missing persons reports?" he demanded. "I mean, this goes beyond putting out a good image for the sake of the Yuletide Ball."

"It depends." his grandfather shrugged. "While the most that anyone gets out of the Yuletide Ball is an evening of socializing and feasting, others see it as an opportunity to prove themselves to their superiors." Gohan gave him a blank look.

"Maybe, but I don't exactly see the head of the catering staff or the DJ being the ones behind the cover up." the teenage Saiyan slowly said.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a secretary or an attendant." the Ox King continued, unperturbed. "They take care of everything that their superior can't or feels as being beneath him." Gohan's eyebrows raised at that.

"Like one working for the King and Queen of the North District?" he clarified.

"_Hai_." the large monarch nodded. "He or she is probably the one who's really responsible for the Yuletide Ball, the one that's making it happen. This ball will undoubtedly cement their worth in the eyes of their lieges if it all goes without a hitch."

"So they might be covering it up so that none of the other politicians catch wind of it and make them think twice about attending the ball." his grandson thought aloud. "The more people that attend, the more positive comments they'll likely receive, making them look even better."

"_Hai_. Pride can such be an ugly thing." the Ox King commented sagely.

"Then the cover up might not have anything to do with the disappearances." Gohan said, disappointed to be back at square one yet again.

"Not unless the one behind the cover up made a pact with Dabura or Babidi." his grandfather supplied. Gohan gave him a look.

"You're not helping _ojiisan_…" the teenage Saiyan groaned.

"_Gomenasai_." he apologized. The Ox King gave him a sheepish smile. Gohan left the Ox King to enjoy the sunshine, no closer to figuring the situation out than he was when he woke up that morning. He quickly found himself aimlessly pacing the palace halls and racking his brains for answers. But all that gave him was one hell of a headache. Finally, he forced himself into the living room with the hopes of distracting his mind with something else only to find Goten already there on the couch flipping through the TV channels with an ever growing frown on his chubby face.

"Hey squirt." he greeted. "What's the matter?"

"There's nothing good on!" the almost six year-old whined.

"I'm sure there's something you like on." the older Saiyan assured him.

"_Iie_!" Goten cried. "I checked but the channels that have the shows I like are just showing a bunch of boring news! Look!" Sure enough, the channel he flipped to was showing a newscast about the preparations about the Yuletide Ball while hosts speculated and debated about what kinds of foods will be served and what kinds of fashions the attendees will wear. And in every clip and photo they showed was a short, elderly, froglike man with silver hair rather inhuman gold eyes who was clearly the brains of the operation. In one photo, those gold eyes seemed to flash with an odd light and he swore he spotted a curved M peaking out from under that bad comb over.

"Oh _Kami_." Gohan breathed. "Not this again."

xXx

Omake

"Videl, honey, I'm sorry!" Hercule pleaded through his daughter's locked bedroom door. "But you worried me when you ran out like that! You know that there are dangerous creatures roaming about! You shouldn't go out alone!"

"I'm not five years old anymore!" Videl snapped back. There was a telltale crash of something being thrown against the, thankfully, solid wood door. Hard. "I can't believe you sent Gohan after me like that! Do you know how embarrassing it is? It's like you people just don't trust me anymore!"

"That's not true." her father told her soothingly. There was a sharp bang as something else was hurled against the door.

"Liar!"

Translations:

_Hai_- yes

_Iie_- no

_Nani_- what

_Ojiisan_- grandfather

_Gomenasai_- I'm sorry

_Kami_- god

AN: Reviews would be much appreciated!


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

North City was, perhaps, the number one winter vacation destination in the world. The snow fell with such regularity that one could almost set their watch to it which made it perfect for skiing and snowboarding. Resorts competed with one another for customers, launching a full blown advertising war each year. Each one sought to outdo the other, putting out flyers and billboards that were even more ridiculous than their rivals. The occasional fist fight broke out in the streets whenever someone tore down a rival resort's sign to put up their own in it's place. Needless to say, it kept the local police on their toes.

"It's nice to see that everyone is in the holiday spirit." Goku joked lightly, watching as no less than five squad cars descended upon a brawl in progress through the limousine's tinted windows. The gaudy flyers were strewn all over the sidewalk like bad confetti.

"Goku!" his wife admonished, stopping her attempts to tidy their youngest son's unruly hair to give him a pointed look. He gave her a sheepish grin in apology. The Ox King chuckled good naturedly.

"I dunno…they look awfully angry to me…" the young Saiyan said. He tugged at his collar warily, greatly disliking the fact that he had to wear nice clothes just because they were visiting another monarch's palace for the Yuletide Ball. How come he had to come along anyway? Couldn't he have just stayed with Trunks?

"_Otousan's_ just being sarcastic." Gohan told him. He gave his older brother a slightly confused look.

"I thought that was a disease." Goten responded.

"_Iie_. You're thinking of SARS." the teenage Saiyan informed his little brother.

"But doesn't being sarcastic give you SARS?" the almost six year-old questioned, making Gohan's eyebrows rise.

"You've been listening to Trunks again, haven't you?" he sighed.

"But his _okaasan_ and _ojiisan_ are scientists!" Goten exclaimed. Gohan slowly shook his head.

"That doesn't mean he's always right. Besides, I've heard that he's barely passing math as it is and all good scientists have to master math." the teenage Saiyan added. The younger Saiyan made a disgusted face.

"_Baka_ math." he grumbled.

"Goten!" Chi-Chi gasped, scandalized by the outburst. "Shame on you! Math is very important!" She then proceeded to launch into a whole lecture about the importance of math and why it was essential to learn. Gohan wistfully stared out the limousine window at the towering mountains that threatened to engulf all of North City.

'_I wonder if Sixteen and Seventeen are having any luck…'_

xXx

"Damn it's cold!" Seventeen gritted through his uncontrollably chattering teeth. "We'll catch frostbite before we even find any trace of where all those missing people vanished to!" It didn't help that the landscape pretty much stayed the same no matter how far they traveled. Mountains. Trees. Snow. And they were the only ones around. It was eerie to say the least.

"We're androids, and as such, are not afflicted by human ailments and maladies, such as frostbite." Sixteen stated flatly as he continued to trudge through the thick layers of white powder, heedless of Seventeen's discomfort.

"Aren't you freezing?" the raven-haired android asked.

"No." he replied in the same flat manner. "My circuits function perfectly fine even under subzero temperatures. As does yours." Seventeen stared at him for a moment. Was the large stoic android actually getting annoyed?

"Aren't you cold at all?" Seventeen pressed. Sure, the guy may have the emotional range of a teaspoon but he still had touch receptors.

"No." Sixteen replied again. "Unlike you, I was never human. Dr. Gero created me. He was my mother, so to speak."

"Well that vaguely creepy." the smaller android muttered. "Reminds me of Frankenstein." That made the larger android stop in his tracks and give him a perplexed look.

"Frankenstein? How so?" the normally stoic android questioned. "Dr. Gero did not steal body parts from cemeteries."

"Just forget it." Seventeen sighed as he grudgingly began moving once again. "Pretend that I didn't say anything." If anything, the other android looked even more perplexed.

"As you wish…" They continued on in silence for some time, marked only by the sun's slow decent and the occasional hare scrambling amongst the lush evergreen shrubs. Without warning, they stumbled across what appeared to be an old mine cut into the mountain, a throwback from the gold rush era. A rotting wooden door blocked the worn entrance with a faded sign nailed to it that that proclaimed 'danger, do not enter'. Two rather bored men in bright yellow hardhats and orange reflective work vests loitered in front of it. But they immediately jumped to attention when the two androids emerged from the underbrush.

"Oi! What the bloody hell are you two doing?" the stout and rather burly one demanded. "Can't you read? This is private property!" he snapped, pointing to another faded sign that was staked into the ground some feet away. The raven-haired android thought fast.

"Oh thank heavens!" he exclaimed, throwing himself at the stout man's feet. "We've been wondering around for hours!" Seventeen explained. "Our snowmobile broke down and when we tried to walk back to the lodge, we got lost!" Sixteen just stood there, not saying a word which the two men obviously mistook for exhaustion. The tall, gangly man hastily stepped forward and knelt down next to the near-hysterical android, doing his best to calm him down.

"H-hey now!" his companion stuttered uncomfortably, trying to pry seventeen's hands off his legs. "Just take it easy, will ya!" he practically pleaded.

"We're saved!" Seventeen cried.

"You two just sit down over here while I go get the boss." the tall one ordered gently, managing to coax the android to finally let go and helped him over to a large bolder that jutted out of the snow. Sixteen wordlessly followed. "Watch them, will ya?"

"Yeah, sure." the stout one agreed, clearly none to happy about it. They sat there in silence for several long moments during which the smaller android continued to act like the was on the verge of loosing his mind. It made the stout man visibly uncomfortable.

"You're acting like a fool." Sixteen finally grumbled. Seventeen stopped his manic rocking and stared at him.

"It's so nice to know that I have such a caring friend at my side during these hard times." he sarcastically replied. Footsteps sounded behind them. But before they could turn around to see who it was, something cold was pressed to the bare skin on the back of their necks. Electricity painfully arched through their bodies. They couldn't move, couldn't even scream. They could barely breathe as it was. And it lasted for an eternity before the blessedly numb darkness too them.

xXx

"Welcome! Welcome!" the hotel matron greeted them warmly. "We're honored to have you! Please, if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask!" He immediately ordered a group of bellhops to take their bags up for them before personally escorting them to their rooms. The matron loitered after the bellhops left to point out a few of the hotel's luxuries before finally walking out the door.

"Wow! They're going all out!" Goku exclaimed, sinking down on the couch with a sigh. For a moment he didn't think that the guy was going to leave without talking their ears off.

"They almost seem desperate…" Gohan noted. The hotel itself was quite luxurious, one of the best in the city. But instead of the calm, almost sedate atmosphere that such establishments prided themselves for, the lobby was a hive of frantic activity. Even now he could hear people hurry about the halls outside their rooms. It was odd to say the least.

"They're just trying to make a few extra bucks!" Chi-Chi scoffed as she hung her dresses in a convenient closet. "They'll bend over backwards if it means we'll spend more money!"

"Maybe. But they seem more on-edge than excited or energetic." the Ox King said.

"Does it have something to do with the disappearances?" the teenage Saiyan inquired.

"I would think." his father responded. "I mean, having people mysteriously vanishing about town is bound to hurt some businesses even if it's not well known."

"Oh! Will you two cut it out with your conspiracy theories already!" Chi-Chi huffed. "There's no proof that there's anything going on, let alone that Babidi's involved with it!"

"But-" Goku began.

"No buts!" his wife interjected. "Sixteen and Seventeen are already scoping the area to see if there's anything to worry about! They'll contact you two right away if they find anything! We're supposed to be having fun! We haven't gone on a family vacation like this in ages!"

"I guess you're right." the Earth raised Saiyan relented. She smiled and went back to her suitcase.

"So, Gohan. When is Videl going to come?" she asked her eldest son over her shoulder. Gohan flinched.

'_Crap! I knew I was forgetting something!'_

xXx

Omake

"Goten! What are you doing?" Gohan demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Goten giggled as he continued to bounce on one of the beds in their room, his head coming within inches of hitting the ceiling.

"Like you're trying to crack your head open!" he snapped. "Now get down from there! You know better than that!" The younger Saiyan reluctantly stopped jumping on the bed, sticking his tongue out at his brother as he did so.

"Spoil sport!" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to tell _okaasan_?" he questioned threateningly.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi suddenly shouted. "Go anywhere near that room service menu and your sleeping on the couch!" Goten's eyes widened.

"_Iie_!" he cried.

Translations:

_Otousan_- father

_Okaasan_- mother

_Ojiisan_- grandfather

_Iie_- no

_Baka_- stupid

AN: Please review!


	63. Chapter 63

AN: I had to take my computer in for a tune-up. That virus back in December did a real number on it.

Chapter 63

Before the teenage Saiyan had sent the androids out to comb the snowy slopes and mountains around North City, he had specifically told them to call every hour to both update him and assure him that they were just fine. Not even androids such as themselves whose _ki_ were virtually locked within their mechanical parts were completely safe. Babidi and Dabura had proven more than once the extremes that they were willing to go to in order to achieve their goals. If those two had a will, they'll find a way to drain the androids. It took some convincing but Sixteen and Seventeen eventually relented. Not that he blamed them. They were capable warriors. More than capable, in fact, seeing as how they could go toe-to-toe with a Super Saiyan without so much as breaking a sweat. There wasn't much that could threaten them.

So the teenage Saiyan's mounting anxiety as more than two hours had passed since Sixteen and Seventeen had called and checked in with Gohan, informing him that they had not seen anything out of the ordinary but will carry on with their search of the surrounding wilderness nevertheless, was understandable. Did something happen? Were they in trouble? Or did they simply loose track of time? He felt guilty in asking them to search the surrounding area in the first place, feeling as though he were dragging more and more of his friends into this mess. But they knew the area better than anyone with Dr. Gero's lab having been once hidden amongst the snowy peaks where he plotted and schemed Goku's downfall. The worried Saiyan decided to give Bulma a call. If anyone could track down a pair of missing androids, she certainly can.

"Please tell me you've heard from Sixteen and Seventeen…" he pleaded after telling her the situation.

"Well, sort of…" she replied vaguely.

"'Sort of'?" the teenage Saiyan parroted incredulously. How can one 'sort of' hear from someone?

"My father and I bugged them so that we can keep track of them incase something ever happens…you know?" the scientist slowly explained.

"In case they turn on us?" Gohan exclaimed. "I thought we were past that a long time ago!" Wasn't Bulma supposed to be the smart, understanding one?

"It's not that I don't trust them, it's just that I don't trust their idea of 'fun'!" Bulma replied defensively.

"They've never hurt anyone." he pointed out. Well, as far as he knew anyway.

"Yet." she injected. "You have to admit their antics are pretty reckless. And whatever happened to staying out of the public eye?"

"Nothing." he answered. "They just don't listen sometimes. Like your husband." There was a brief silence.

"Alright. I'll give you that." the scientist admitted with a weary sigh. " Anyway, according to the tracers I put on them, Sixteen and Seventeen are pretty deep in the mountains."

"Deep as in underground or deep as in far?" the teenage Saiyan inquired.

"Both." Bulma clarified. "They must be in a mine of some sort. Only…"

"Only…" Gohan prompted uneasily.

"They haven't moved at all in the past few minutes that I've been watching." Bulma finished. Gohan let out the breath that he was holding.

"They've been captured."

"Now don't go jumping to conclusions." she consoled him gently. "We don't know that."

"Have you ever known Seventeen to willingly stay in one place for a prolonged period of time?" he asked pointedly.

"Well, no but-"

"Bulma, they're supposed to call me to keep me updated." Gohan interrupted, voice as serious as she had ever heard it.

"Wait a minute. Let me hack into the GPS in Seventeen's cell phone." Bulma suggested. "If it's on, it should work which means they're alright and have just lost track of time. Umm…" she trailed off awkwardly.

"It's off, isn't it?" the teenage Saiyan said.

"W-well m-maybe the battery just ran out!" the scientist sputtered badly.

"Where?" he demanded.

"Gohan…" she moaned.

"Where are they Bulma?" Gohan pressed, his tone as hard as tempered steel.

"Thirty miles west from the city." Bulma reluctantly replied. " I'll send you the exact coordinates. And Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful."

xXx

Chi-Chi reluctantly let her eldest son and husband go rescue the two androids on the promise that they'd put all their heroism aside as soon as they returned. Poor Goten, on the other hand, found himself being dragged off to the nearest museum for a little mother-son bonding. Apparently it was never a bad time to learn something new or broaden one's horizons. Gohan and Goku changed into warm clothing, threw on a pair of thick insulated winter coats, and took off on foot. The city was simply too populated to take to the skies without being seen. Especially in broad daylight. They blended right in with all the crowds that flooded the slops. No one so much as gave them a second look as the two Saiyans made their way into the wilderness. Not even the ski patrol who were busily safeguarding all the tourists from natural and manmade hazards alike.

"No wonder so many people have disappeared with all these crowds." Gohan observed.

"_Hai_." his father agreed. "That's what they're counting on. The city's resources are stretched to the limit because of the tourists. There's no way that they could mount a full out manhunt without diverting resources and leaving the public vulnerable."

"But they still could've asked for help." the teenage Saiyan insisted. "If they had said something when this all started, they'd have more volunteers than they would know what to do with."

"It could be a pride thing, like with Vegeta." Goku suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. Gohan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pride? What does pride have to do with-" he started but his father threw his hand out in front of him, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"Hush!" he hissed. "Get down!" Gohan obediently ducked behind a gnarled mass of bushes as his father stepped behind a large dormant oak. A few moments later, a pair of men trudged by right in front of them.

"Damn! I think it's gotten even colder!" the taller one complained, rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself up.

"How can you tell?" his shorter companion questioned. "By whole body's gone numb."

"We're going to get frostbite!" the first bemoaned.

"I'm going to get a headache if you don't quit all your bellyaching!" the second snapped irritably. The taller one stopped and turned to his friend.

"Oh come on! Don't you think we got a raw deal?" he inquired.

"We're getting paid a fortune." the other reminded him.

"Yeah, but in exchange for what?" he pressed. "Our souls?"

"There you go again with all that mystical mumbo-jumbo." the shorter of the two rolled his eyes as he started walking again. But his taller friend grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Seriously, there's a special place in hell for us!"

"What does it matter?" the short man shrugged with callous indifference. "It's not like those guys are killing people. Just draining them of their _ki_."

"But we don't even know what this _ki_ is that they keep talking about!" the tall man exclaimed.

"Oh come off it!" his friend told him. "It doesn't actually exist! If it did, then we'd have heard it before!"

"But they're keeping all those people in that mine and torturing them!" he went on.

"Will you just drop it already?" the other injected. "I've had just about enough of you and you're conscious! Now come on! We've got to find at least one more to make up for those two weirdoes or we won't get paid! And don't you start on that 'they're not human' crap again! Just because they don't have _ki_ don't mean they're robots!" The two bickering men slowly trudged out of sight. Gohan exchanged a nervous glance with his father.

"Did you hear that?" the teenage Saiyan exclaimed.

"I sure did." his father replied grimly. "We better hurry. There's no telling what they're doing to those poor people or our android friends."

xXx

Omake

Goten glumly followed his mother about the natural history museum as she read off of the placards of the numerous exhibits with an enthusiasm that he didn't share. All around them, children his own age ran about with their parents trying to get them to at least act like they were well behaved in such a public space. One tried to climb over the barrier to pet a stuffed saber tooth but was thwarted by their fleet footed mother who hurriedly dragged them off for a stern talking to. The noise of hundreds of people parading across marble floors and chattering with one another echoed all throughout the cavernous halls of the museum. It was hard of the ears. And all those poor animals who were killed just to be stuffed and mounted in some stuffy building so that people could gawk at them…

"You know Goten, it's times like these that I realize just how lucky I am." his mother abruptly admitted. The young Saiyan gave her a curious look.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded, a small smile crossing her face. "How come?"

"Because I have such a wonderful family. None of you boys have ever behaved like that." Chi-Chi pointed to a little girl who was throwing a fit because her father refused to buy her a toy at the nearby gift shop. "You appreciate what you already have and go out of your way to help others. That's more than most people can say." On the other side of the hall a group of teenagers just slightly younger than Gohan lurked about the bathrooms, clearly doing something illegal.

"Can we go home now?" Goten inquired innocently.

"No." his mother replied. "This is a great learning experience for you." Goten's face fell as she lead him off to see another exhibit.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Hai_- yes

AN: Reviews would be much appreciated.


	64. Chapter 64

AN: The only bad thing about spring break is coming back to a mountain of work…

Chapter 64

Finding where Sixteen, Seventeen, and the other missing people were being kept was pretty easy considering that the Saiyans only had the coordinates and those two men's tracks in the snow to go by. But actually infiltrating the place was looking to be quite a bit trickier. A group of men poorly disguised as maintenance workers loitered about right outside of a supposedly dilapidated mine. However, lasting Gohan checked, maintenance workers usually didn't have such sculpted bodies nor kept stun guns strapped to their belts. While the average person may have been intimidated by it, all it did was confirm the father and son's suspicions because, in all honesty, the city would waste resources like this when it could be put to much better use. Though it did cause the two to rethink their approach.

"How powerful do you think those things are?" Goku asked, eyeing the holstered weapons with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension. Sure, they looked normal enough, but he found out the hard way that not everything was as it seemed. Like his wife, for example. She didn't look all that strong or aggressive but under that petite frame lurked a fiery spirit and iron will that almost made Vegeta appear to be a rebellious teenager.

"Powerful enough to take down Sixteen and Seventeen while their guard was down." Gohan replied. "There's no way these guys could've taken those two down in an head-on confrontation."

"So what should we do?" the older Saiyan wondered aloud. The younger man briefly scanned the area.

"There doesn't appear to be any surveillance cameras…" he said after a moment. Goku grinned, catching on to his train of thought.

"Perfect." Using a little of their inhuman speed, the two Saiyans rushed out from their hiding place. The only warning that the men had was a slight rustle. One of them was sharp enough to turn towards the disturbance but got a knee to the abdomen before he could even comprehend what was going on. It appeared to the others that their comrade simply fell dead. They rushed to him, checking for signs of life. But then, another fell. And then another. They were being picked off one by one.

"We're under attack!" one exclaimed shortly before he too fell unconscious in the snow. The others hurriedly grouped together like a heard of frightened cattle watching each others backs.

"There they are!" another shouted, catching a short glimpse of their attackers. They all drew their stun guns and zapped anything that moved. But the only thing they hit was the dense cloud of white powder being kicked up from all the father and son's rapid movements.

"Stand your ground!" Gohan had to hand it too them, those guys had guts. He'd have thought that they'd take off running in a panic at being targeted by a seemingly invisible foe. However, that didn't change the outcome. It wasn't long before all the men were out cold…all but one.

"W-w-what a-are y-you? W-what d-do you w-want?" the man screamed, shaking with terror. He crawled backwards away from them until his back ran into the rock face.

"We are your worst nightmare and we want our friends back." Gohan growled out menacingly, stooping down and grabbing the front of the terrified man's shirt. "Now, where are they."

"I-inside!" the man squeaked.

"Where, exactly?" the teenage Saiyan pressed, shaking him a little.

"J-just f-follow the lights! W-we c-couldn't hang 'em u-up every w-where without b-burning o-out the g-generators!" he hastily explained.

"Are they any traps?" the teen demanded.

"N-not t-that I know of!" the man answered. "P-please d-don't h-hurt me!"

"We're not monsters, unlike you." Gohan hit him square in the diaphragm, effectively knocking him out. He stood up and sighed, trying to steady his frayed nerves.

"Well, that was easy." Goku commented lightly.

"Too easy." Gohan injected grimly. "Babidi should know by now how powerful we really are. Something's not right." His father gave him a look.

"Think this is all just one big trap?"

"I dunno…" he replied truthfully. "…it just doesn't feel like he's putting a whole lot of effort into this one…"

"Maybe it one of his lackeys." the older Saiyan suggested. Gohan raised a dubious eyebrow.

"Even then, don't you think he'd be pulling the strings?"

"There's not much we can do about it." Goku shrugged. "We'll just have to keep our eyes peeled."

"Why does that make me feel even more uncomfortable with all of this?" the younger Saiyan said uneasily.

"Hey, have a little faith." his father said, offering him a comforting smile and a pat on the back. "Everything will turn out just fine."

"I hate it when you say that…" Gohan groaned.

The mine was narrow, dank, and musty. Marks from the tools that had carved it out of the rock face hundreds of years before shimmered in the dim light thrown by the slightly flickery fluorescents that were strung along the ceiling like sigh posts marking the way, making the ice on the walls glitter surreally. Old rotting timber post-and-lintel frames provided the only reinforcement to the mine. More than once, the teenage Saiyan wore he heard the wood groan over the dull hum of the lights. Old mines were prone to cave-ins, even more so than newer ones or even natural caves. Earthquakes had a tendency of compromising the stability of the rock, the slightest trickle of water left fissures in its wake, and all it could take is a single sharp jolt to bring the whole thing down. Sure, the Saiyans and their android friends would survive it without a problem, but those missing people most certainly would not. Their breaths and footsteps echoed a little too loudly in Gohan's ears for his liking. It fueled his paranoia. Shadows concealed enemies from view. Those generators could be running more than the lights. He jumped a little when his father accidentally kicked an empty can that had been carelessly tossed aside. Goku gave him a sheepish grin in apology. Gohan forced himself to take a deep breath and utilize a few mediation techniques to center himself. What was wrong with him? He was acting like he was a kid again…the tunnel suddenly ended at a big cavern. Hiding in the shadows, the two Saiyans cautiously surveyed the underground chamber.

It looked like it was once the main hub of the mines where all the rusting tracks met. A few of the cars still sat on them but looking as though they had been reticently used judging from how some of the rust had flaked off. Work lights were scattered haphazardly about in an effort to dispel the gloom. Crates and equipment laid about in no particular order, creating a makeshift hedge maze. Dominating most of the space was a large iron cage like the ones commonly used in traveling circuses to house animals. Only, this one housed people. Neither Gohan nor Goku could get a good look with all the crates blocking their view but it appeared that the people were unconscious as none of them were sitting upright, let alone talking. Two familiar figures stood out from the rest. Sixteen and Seventeen.

"When's the next shipment?" a female voice abruptly asked. A moment later, a young woman who looked to be more at home in a corporate office somewhere instead of an old derelict mine with those designer glasses and pantsuit she wore under a long woolen coat. Her mousy brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, making her square face seem even more so. It wasn't exactly flattering, especially with her stick thin figure.

"Not for a couple more days at least." a short, stubby man readily replied. If the woman belonged in a corporate office, the man belonged on the janitorial staff. 'Scruffy' was putting it lightly. It was doubtful if he had seen a bath or a razor in a while. Those bloodshot eyes betrayed his dependence on, most likely, illegal substances. He had to pick up the pace just to keep up with the woman as she went about checking a row of crates. "That last storm buried most of the highways."

"Damn." she swore, stomping her foot irritably. The man flinched as though half expecting her to hit him. "We've already used up the last of the supplies. We can't even take any more _ki_ from them." The woman paused as an idea stuck her, nearly causing her companion to run into her. "Wait, what about the airport?"

"Are you nuts?" he exclaimed. " They'll inspect the cargo? There's no way we can smuggle this stuff onto a plane!"

"Please, everyone has their price." she scoffed dismissively as she started to walk once more. "It's just a matter of finding out what it is."

"Security's extra tight with the Yuletide Ball just around the corner! You can't even smuggle a small bottle of liquor on board!" The woman stopped again, turning towards him.

"Which reminds me, have you're people been keeping a close eye on the Sons?" Both Gohan and Goku's hearts stopped as the scruffy guy fidgeted nervously for one nail biting moment.

"No." he slowly responded.

"No? What do you mean-?" A loud beeping sound cut her off. She looked over at something that was out of sight. "Someone's here!" Gohan swore under his breath as he realized that his _ki_ and fluctuated slightly in his anxiety. Goku didn't miss a beat, boldly jumping out from the shadows. The teenage Saiyan hastily followed him.

"S-shit! I-it's them!" the short man exclaimed in terror. The woman, on the other hand, calmly turned towards them, adjusting her glasses in a cool manner.

"Well, well…this certainly simplifies things…" she said with a nasty grin.

xXx

Omake

"Vegeta, are you even listening to me?" The Saiyan prince looked up from where he was lounging on the couch watching TV to his irate wife's flustered face.

"Is that a trick question?" he drawled.

"Sixteen and Seventeen have been captured!" Bulma snapped.

"So? It's their fault for letting their guard down…" he responded idly, flipping through the channels half-heartedly.

"'So'!" she exclaimed in outrage. "They're your friends! Go help them!"

"They are not my friends, woman." Vegeta growled, leveling a glare at her that would've sent entire armies running in the opposite direction.

"Of course they are!" the scientist insisted, stomping her foot in emphasis. "You talk with them-"

"Hardly." he snorted..

"-you fight along side them-" she continued.

"Only when I have to." her husband rudely injected. Bulma gave him a hard look.

"Go or I'll lock you in a small room with my mother for an entire week." The Saiyan prince got to his feet, staring at her challengingly.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." They just stood there, staring each other down until Vegeta broke eye contact. She gave him a cheery smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you! Be careful! Oh, and tell Chi-Chi to call me if you see her!" With that she turned on her heel and practically skipped away. He glared daggers into her back.

'_That woman is a menace…'_

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

AN: Another cliffhanger…aren't I evil? Now I shall demand reviews to further my evil designs! Muwahaha!


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

It wasn't so much a tense standoff as it was a tense stare-down. Both parties simply glared at each other for what felt like forever in an odd psychological battle. But the victor was all too obvious as the small portly man couldn't bring himself to maintain eye contact. In fact, it looked as though it took all his willpower not to curl up on the floor and expose his belly to the two warriors like a cur. The woman, however, kept her eyes locked on the two Saiyans with an unreadable expression for several more long moments before turning back to her whimpering companion.

"You idiot!" she hissed venomously. "Can't you do anything right? Why did you think I told you to watch them? To take pictures of them naked and sell them off to the highest bidder?"

"I-I tried." the man hastily explained. It wasn't clear who he was more afraid of, the two glaring warriors or the bossy lady. "W-we k-kept loosing them with all the tourists about."

"How can you people be so heartless?" Gohan demanded in a deadly quiet voice. His expression was like ice. Only the minute shaking of his clenched fists betrayed his furry. The small timid man cringed back fearfully. His associate, however, blatantly stood her ground. "Don't you realize what you're doing?"

"Do you think us ignorant simpletons?" the woman replied coldly, squaring her shoulders and drawing herself up as if readying for battle. "Of course we know what we're doing. We're righting a grievous wrong. But I would expect a child to understand. Children never pay much attention to history anyway. It's too boring." she sneered.

"What?" Goku interjected, completely confused. Just what the hell was she going on about? He hadn't heard of any big controversies blowing up lately. And he should know. Chi-Chi made it a point to stay on top of those kinds of things…something about political advantage…

"Why, restoring the throne of course!" the woman exclaimed. Father and son exchanged bewildered glances.

"Well, you're the scholar…" the older Saiyan pointed out after a moment.

"Many monarchs have been dethroned throughout history, be it by rivals or their own subjects." the teen shrugged.

"So she could be talking about anyone?" his father said incredulously.

"I'm talking about restoring the rightful king of the north!" the lady snapped, becoming increasingly flustered.

"The North District has had more than one king usurped over the centuries." Gohan patiently explained to her. "You're going to have to be a little more specific that that."

"The line of , Maksim Boleslav you morons!" she bellowed angrily.

"Maksim Boleslav?" the younger Saiyan exclaimed. "That was even before the Dark Ages!"

"He was the greatest ruler the world had ever seen!" the woman proudly proclaimed.

"The greatest? He was a tyrant!" the youth argued. "Thousands died during his reign directly because of his cruelty! While famine ran rampant across the countryside, he held extravagant balls in his palace! He plundered the neighboring kingdoms just to fill his coffers! It earned him the moniker Bloody Boleslav!" Goku's eyebrows shot up at that.

"'Bloody Boleslav'?" he parroted. "Sounds like a wrestler's name…"

"Do you honestly believe that propaganda that his rivals spread about him out of jealously and fear?" she scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest and staring down the younger man as if he were inferior in every way. "He was a king like no other. He made the northern provinces into a superpower that hasn't been seen before or since. And it's all because of weak men like King Furry that his glorious reign was brought to a tragic end."

"It was thanks to these so-called weak men that all the needless bloodshed between the kingdoms was finally brought to an end." Gohan calmly pointed out to her. "They gave us peace."

"They did not give us peace!" she shrieked. "They merely forced us onto complacency! The government is corrupt through and through! They hide the truth from the people and cover it up because they don't think that we can handle it!"

"Then who would you put on the throne? Some bloodthirsty warmonger who seeks to recapture old glory?" the teenage Saiyan questioned.

"Foolish child!" the woman raged, her place face slowly overtaken by angry red blotches. "You know nothing! You'll see! You'll all see! Vadik Mstislav will make an excellent ruler and turn mankind into the force of nature we were meant to be!" Gohan jerked back in surprise at that.

"You mean the undersecretary?" he inquired incredulously "The one who's responsible for this year's Yuletide Ball?"

"Yes!" she announced triumphantly. "The Yuletide Ball is to be his coming out party! It'll be an evening to remember!"

"Well, that certainly explains a few things…" Gohan muttered. The mark he thought he saw on the man's head, the massive cover-up, how there seemed to be so many people in on the conspiracy…Babidi probably jumped at the chance to bring someone so influential under his control.

"Unfortunately, you won't be in attendance at that momentous occasion." the woman told them mockingly.

"You people are going to ignite a war that hasn't been seen in centuries!" Goku shouted at her in a bid to get her to see the error of her ways.

"It's all for the betterment of mankind." she smiled. The woman pulled out her cell phone and pushed a button. Before Gohan knew what hit him, Seventeen blindsided him. It stun the teenage Saiyan for a moment. After all, wasn't he unconscious? But he quickly snapped out of it as the android threw a wicked left hook. He brought his hands up just in time to block it, barely.

"What-you asshole!" he snarled, struggling to block a kick from the strangely detached Seventeen. There was no emotion in that face. It was almost like his free will and humanity had been switched off somehow, turning him more into a robot than he'd ever been before. Goku squawked as Sixteen barreled down on him. He backpedaled ducking and weaving the bigger android's large fists.

"H-hey! Wh-what's gotten into you guys?" he inquired, hoping that maybe his voice could get through to them somehow. No such luck. The older Saiyan rolled off to the side, just missing a roundhouse kick that easily cut through the solid rock that he was standing in front of moment before.

"So we may not have been able to extract any _ki_ from your android friends…but they still have their uses as mindless as loyal servants!" the insidious woman cackled gleefully, making the teenage Saiyan to think that maybe she was a little unhinged. He made a mental note to see if Bulma can somehow make it so that no one could brainwash the two androids ever again.

"Come on! Wake up!" Gohan snapped as he landed a sharp upper cut to Seventeen's chin with enough force to break a normal person's neck. The raven-haired android simply shook the blow off as though it were little more than a flea in his ear and continued his assault.

"Don't you see? You're being used! Just like Dr. Gero used you!" Goku tried. As the taller android barreled towards him, he reflexively kicked him in the abdomen. Sixteen paused for a moment, simply staring down at the Saiyan, before grabbing for him. He quickly rolled between the other's spread legs and tried to sweep his feet out from under him. All he really managed to do was hurt his shin. Was the guy wearing steel capped boots or was his feet really that hard?

"It's useless!" that all to gleeful woman cackled, ignorant of her associate's fearful trembling at the ruthlessness of it all. "Nothing you say can sway them from Vadik Mstislav's control!"

"What do we do?" Gohan shouted as he tried to wrestle Seventeen to the ground. They couldn't battle the androids here, under ground. It could cause the whole min to collapse and kill the other victims.

"Good question!" his father replied, all but running around the room in his effort to stay well out of the bigger android's grasp. Somehow, he doubted Sixteen wanted to hug. Suddenly, the cowardly man lept up and grappled the woman for the phone.

"Stop it! Stop it Anya!" he shouted, his voice high and panicky. "You're going to get us killed at this rate!"

"Wha-cut that out Boris!" Anya snarled.

"No!" Boris exclaimed as he somehow managed to wrench it from her grasp. "This isn't worth it!" He immediately began pushing numbers with one hand while his other swatted at Anya's reaching hands. The two androids ceased their attack on the two Saiyans and proceeded to go into what appeared to be a yoga routine.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted, pointing at the phone.

"Got it!" he responded, understanding what his father wanted. In the blink of an eye, he was behind the bickering duo. Boris readily handed him the phone. It took a moment but he managed to decode the commands, opting to put the androids to sleep instead of risking frying their circuits in an attempt to restore their free will. That was a job for the Briefs.

"You fool! Look what you've done!" Anya shrieked, turning on Boris.

"Don't you see that enough it enough?" Boris shouted back.

"This is what I get for hiring conmen!" she spat bitterly. No matter! I've got a backup plan!" Out from her blazer pocket, she pulled out a small caliber hand gun. Boris screamed and hit the ground, covering his head with his hands. Goku swiftly jabbed the back of her neck and knocked her out. Gohan grabbed the gun out of the air before it hit the ground in case it accidentally went off. The three men looked at each other for a moment.

"So…Videl wouldn't happen to be free this afternoon, would she?" the older Saiyan inquired sheepishly.

xXx

Omake

"Videl…don't you think that maybe this is a little much?" Erasa asked nervously. The Satan girl looked up from the rack of clothes she was looking through.

"It was your idea to come to the mall, Erasa." she pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant!" the blond hissed back, mindful of all the other shoppers browsing about the department store. "I mean giving Gohan and your dad the silent treatment for several weeks just for checking up on you!"

"I can take care of myself!" Videl insisted, stomping her foot to emphasize her point.

"I'm not saying you can't!" Erasa quickly amended. "It's just that Gohan and your father can't help but worry about you sometimes. Especially when you just leave the house all by yourself with those weird creatures about." Videl looked away, suddenly finding a cream-colored blouse very interesting. "They just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I suppose…" she slowly relented. Her female friend gave her a sly look.

"You really miss your boyfriend, don't you?" The Satan girl's face flushed as she turned back to the blond.

"Sh-shut up!"

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

AN: Reviews would be much appreciated.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

It never ceased to amaze Gohan how Videl could rally and mobilize people. She could probably even get two warring factions to come together under a common cause, albeit temporarily. He had an inkling that this was the case as a small army of men and women, all dressed in black suits and shades that practically screamed government, treated each other frigidly as they hurried to clear the mine before all the activity drew unwanted attention. They were certainly efficient, virtually moving mountains of crates to the awaiting hover planes even though they seemed loath to work together. If it weren't for the fact that Mr. Satan's daughter was there, they would most likely be trying to tear out each others throats.

"Come on people!" Videl shouted over the din of numerous people and things scuffing across the earthen floor. "We don't have much time!"

"Man…you think she's had military training or something?" Goku muttered to his son.

"As if her father would even let her near an army base." he murmured back. Hercule Satan was a man who took paranoia to a whole new level, especially when it came to his one and only child. Perhaps it was because of his vast wealth or his heavy conscious that fueled his irrational fears. Sure, his own mother was quite high-strung herself but she had nothing on the world champ.

"Careful!" the Satan girl snapped at a particular man who was clearly struggling with his load. "Don't damage that! It's crucial evidence!"

"You know…" a woman who must've been the brains of the whole operation began, "you've never exactly told us who the culprit is or what crime they've committed, Miss Satan." The teenage Saiyan suddenly wondered exactly what she told all these people when she sought their cooperation because it surely couldn't have been the truth. Heck, sometimes he didn't even believe the truth and he grew up with all this nonsense. But, to her credit, Videl kept her composure.

"That's information is strictly on a need-to-know-basis!" she replied sternly. The man with the heavy load faltered a moment in surprise.

"It's that bad?" he exclaimed. Apparently, secretive investigations meant something big was going down if the look on his face was any indication.

"You bet it is!" Videl responded. "Now let's get all of this processed and the victims medical attention!" Both the man and the woman saluted her.

"Yes sir!" they heartily shouted. Once they went back to their assigned tasks, the Satan girl let out a wary sigh and turned to the two Saiyans.

"I'm sorry about all this-" Gohan quickly apologized but she waved it off.

"It's alright." Videl assured him with a small smile. "If anything, I should be the one apologizing." she admitted. "I felt useless, like I couldn't do anything to help with all this and I lashed out."

"I understand." he told her. And he meant it. He may be strong now and a great asset, but that wasn't always the case. In fact, he always saw himself as a third wheel before he came into his own. There was a brief, awkward silence as the two teens fidgeted nervously.

"You know, Erasa's really been on my case about it…" the Satan girl told him offhandedly. He looked up at her in mild shock. Their blond friend wasn't one to get angry at people, let along badger them.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" she responded. "I think she's been watching too many soap operas…it makes her a little crazy…"

"We're all set." one of the suits suddenly announced.

"Great." Videl said. "Let's head out."

xXx

"I think I have some bad news…" Bulma began in a tired one. It immediately put Gohan on edge as he'd been waiting to hear from her about the supplies that Videl and the government goons confiscated from the derelict mine. So far, things weren't looking too good…

"You think?" he questioned. Bulma, for the most part, either knew or didn't know, which was pretty rare considering how long she knew Goku.

"Well, it is pretty disconcerting." she hesitantly admitted. That hardly reassured him.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"He's been doing some pretty research." the scientist told him.

"Into…" the teenage Saiyan pressed.

"The paranormal." she reluctantly replied. His eyebrows immediately disappeared into his hairline. While he was no stranger to the paranormal and the like, he had never heard of someone on Earth actively researching that kind of thing. Most generally ponder about it from time to time, a mild curiosity about whether or not there were mysteries that science could not explain. The only instance he knew of was during the Dark Ages when the beleaguered masses blamed their misfortunes on the supernatural, leading to a series of executions that later became known as the witch hunts.

"You mean like magic, seeing into the future, and all that?" Gohan inquired.

"Honestly…" he heard the blue haired woman sigh exasperatedly into the receiver, "'paranormal' means anything out of the ordinary like aliens. It doesn't exclusively refer to any of the occult."

"So what aspects of the paranormal was he researching?" the teenage Saiyan swiftly amended.

"Demons, Necromancy, that sort of thing." Bulma answered in a fairly disinterested voice. Not that it wasn't surprising. Scientists were skeptics by nature.

"Isn't that magic?" he questioned, now a little confused.

"It isn't anything!" she insisted. "It's just a bunch of overly fantasized notions; the result of reading too many comics!"

"So this research…" Gohan began, abruptly changing the topic, "…exactly what kind of research was he doing? Was he doing experiments or…?"

"Hell if I know." Bulma replied. "I can't understand half of his ravings in these journals. But I would venture to say that he's been doing a lot of trial and error with obscure rituals." A sick feeling came over him as an epiphany struck him like a bolt of lightning out of the blue.

"Wait, then he could be responsible for the strange creatures that are roaming about the East District?"

"You know, I never really thought about it like that." the scientist admitted. "But that does make sense. Didn't that Anya woman admit that he was out to conquer the world? Then he would obviously have to dethrone the current monarchs."

"Any way possible." the teenage Saiyan added.

"Maybe Babidi isn't behind all this then." she suggested.

"I doubt it." he injected. "I mean, they were draining people of their _ki_."

"Though they probably didn't really understand what that was." Bulma reminded him. "Although…"

"What?" Gohan insisted a bit eagerly.

"There is the chance that he's draining people of their _ki_ in an effort to resurrect his ancestor, Maksim Boleslav." There was a pregnant pause.

"Great." the teen groaned. "Just fucking perfect."

xXx

Gohan readjusted his suit for the umpteenth time in the mirror of the hotel room he shared with his brother before giving it up with an exasperated sigh. He could hear Goten mutter darkly in the bathroom as he reluctantly dressed in his own suit. It wasn't clear which of them was dreading this night more, the older or the younger sibling. While balls and other such formal events were hardly enjoyable for any of the Son men, this night had the added pressure of knowing that they could very well be walking straight into the lion's den. Exactly what Vadik Mstislav had in store for all the party goers was anyone's guess. But Gohan bet it wasn't going to be very pleasant. A knock at the door broke him out of his dark ruminations. Slowly, he went over to open it and promptly forgot how to breathe. Videl stood there in an icy blue gown that made her skin appear to shimmer and her eyes glitter. She barely wore any makeup or jewelry but he had never seen her look so beautiful.

"Hey." she greeted shyly.

"Hey." he parroted back, at a complete loss for words. Videl came in and sat down on the edge of one of the two beds.

"I've got some undercover officers working at the party." the Satan girl explained. "If anything goes down, they'll be there to help make sure no one gets hurt."

"That's great." the teenage Saiyan replied. "You know, you don't have to do this."

"But I want to." she assured him, taking hold of his hand and looking him in the eye. "I want to help you. Even if I'm not as strong or as good at fighting as you are."

"You like helping others, don't you." he said. She looked away at that.

"It just that I've always had the very best in life." Videl went on. "I guess that makes me feel a little guilty because not everyone can, you know. And knowing my dad's a fraud makes it even worse. So I like making myself useful. I like proving that I'm not the spoiled princess everyone thinks I am." Gohan gently cradled her face, making her looked back at him.

"Videl, no one thinks you're spoiled." he gently told her. "If you were, you wouldn't care about others as much as you do.

"Thanks." she smiled. Before he could really comprehend what she was doing, she was kissing him. All his worries, all the tension of the past few weeks evaporated at the feel of her soft lips against his. Suddenly, Goten threw the bathroom door open with a bang, making both teens jump.

"Ewww! Cooties!" he shouted.

xXx

Omake

"Goku, stop that!" Chi-Chi hissed at her husband as she put the finishing touches on her makeup in the bathroom mirror. "You're going to wrinkle your suit!"

"But it's stiff and uncomfortable!" he whined as he shifted uncomfortably.

"It's just the starch!" she told him, exasperated. "It'll wear off in a few minutes or so!" Goku's expression fell as he reluctantly stopped fussing with his suit. Chi-Chi turned around and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll reward you if you behave tonight." she promised. He perked up.

"Oh? How?" he asked, pulling her closer to him.

"Goku!" she chided in-between giggles, making him grin. "We can't keep the kids waiting!"

"They can wait a few more minutes." Goku told her.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

AN: How about showing the Easter Bunny a little love?


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

The frigid night air was unnaturally still despite all the hustle and bustle in the streets. Bars and nightclubs were packed with patrons looking for a good time. Their outrageous and brightly colored outfits seemed to compete with the myriad of bright lights as they loitered in the streets smoking or waited in line to get in. It put Gohan even more on edge. His nerves were raw and frayed as it was. He could feel his more baser instincts stir like an animal that caught a whiff of blood on the wind. As if sensing his unease, Videl discreetly rubbed his tense shoulders. The Satan girl wasn't exactly relaxed herself but she was far better off than he was. Goku and Goten were as carefree as ever as they stared out the limousine's windows at the Christmas displays that passed by. Chi-Chi fussed a little with her youngest son's hair, trying in vain to get it behave. The Ox King simply sat in his seat. His face betrayed no emotion. It was almost like he was steeling himself for what was to come.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." she assured him.

"I certainly hope so." he muttered.

The North District palace was a large, rectangular building sitting at the heart of the city. At fist glance it almost looked to be a museum of some sort with all the elaborate rod iron that lined the perimeter of the property and old-fashioned touches. But the stately flags more or less corrected that assumption. As with the rest of the city, the palace was all decked out for the holidays. Elaborate light displays were carefully set up all over the property. Wreathes and garlands hung off the tall fence like oversized jungle vines. And smack dab in the center of the expansive courtyard was a towering evergreen trimmed in large ornaments so that those passing by on the street could get a taste of the grandness that laid within. It made it's neighbors, the closest of which being no less than a hundred yards from the property line, look rather dreary in comparison. The limo fell in line with a string of others waiting to be let through the gates as the guards thoroughly looked over each vehicle and verified the guests. Eventually the driver pulled up to the sweeping front steps where none other than the King, his wife, and the undersecretary personally greeted each and every one of their guests. Snow gently fell down around them as they clambered out into the cold.

"How the heck did they get that all the way up there without flying?" Goku inquired, craning his neck to stare at the giant gilded star that topped off the humongous Christmas tree. The Ox King exchanged a few quick words with the driver before he pulled away to let the next vehicle to motor up.

"Goku, don't gawk!" his wife hissed under her breath, discreetly urging him to move with an elbow to the side. "Goten, walk nicely!" The young Saiyan stopped hopping up the steps like a rabbit with a small pout on his face and trudged after his mother, head hanging slightly. Gohan plastered a small, happy smile onto his face as they approached the hosts.

"Why if it isn't the mighty Ox King!" the King of the North District said jovially. He was a thin, elderly man with a well manicured mustache that hung just beneath his hook like nose. His wife was just as thin with even thinner hair that was painstakingly curled in a vain effort to make it appear fuller. "Welcome! I do hope that you're stay here has been pleasant!"

"Of course it has!" the Ox King replied. "A city isn't named the number one tourist destination for nothing, you know!" The undersecretary boldly stepped forward and took Gohan and Goku's hands in a fairly tight grip for someone with no martial training to speak of. Gohan tried no to stare at the twisted smile on the froglike man's face or at the bad comb over for Babidi's mark….or at the lime green suit that did little to accentuate what good features he had.

"Mr. Son, Vadik Mstislav, pleasure. It's truly an honor to finally meet your acquaintance." he stated quite formally. His voice was dry and croaky as if he had been wandering in the Diablo Desert without water for days and it grated on the Saiyans hearing.

"The pleasure is mine." Goku responded with a disarming grin. "It's quite remarkable what you've done here." The Earth-raised Saiyan may be a bit dense, but even he understood the concept of subterfuge…though it took a bit for Chi-Chi to knock some courtly manners into him.

"Yes, it's quite the achievement, isn't it." Vadik commented pridefully. His chest puffed out like a bird preening his luxurious plumage. "At first I was rather skeptical that I could pull off such a feat when His Majesty gave me the task. I had only worked for him for a few months after all and was convinced one of the more senior members of the staff should do it."

"Really?" Gohan injected in genuine surprise. "You haven't been undersecretary for long?"

"No. This is my first year." Vadik admitted.

"Well congratulations." Goku told him. "From the look of things, there are going to be great expectations for you." Vadik gave him another twisted smile.

"You're too kind." Videl and the Sons slowly made their way into the grand palace, following the sounds of laughter, music, and conversation that drifted down the marble corridors.

"Well…that was weird…" Videl murmured.

"Seriously." Gohan agreed. "He's only been undersecretary for a few months. What possessed the king to put him in charge of the Yuletide Ball?"

"Now, now." his grandfather chided lightly. "He may not look like much but I'm sure he's skilled at what he does. Otherwise he wouldn't have gotten the job, now would he?" The teenage Saiyan could sense the double-entendre in his words and the message it conveyed. Be careful. Babidi chose him for a reason. But what? What did he stand to gain in all this? How did the designs of a madman who thought himself king work into Babidi's own scheme to revive Majin Buu?

His musings were interrupted as he found himself in a ball room that was easily the size of Orange Star High's auditorium. Elegantly carved pillars reached up to the domed ceiling that was painted to emulate the midday sky. Heavy red velvet drapes hung over the towering windows that looked out onto the snowy palace gardens. A small orchestra played holiday tunes for the partiers at one end of the vast chamber, leaving plenty of room for dancing. Waiters mulled about the crowd with silver platters of bite sized food and drink served in delicate crystal flutes. It was the sort of scene that big-time movie directors tried to replicate in their films. Goten made a face. He could tell right off the bat that this wasn't going to be a fun evening for him. Heck, there weren't very many children about. It was clearly a ball catered to adults.

"You can stick with me and Videl, Goten." Gohan offered in an effort to cheer up his brother.

"You promise that you two won't do any of that kissy-kissy stuff?" the young Saiyan questioned.

"Only if you behave yourself." he promised.

The three found an out-of-the-way corner of the room to hang out and joke with one another as the various monarchs and politicians mingled over champagne and caviar. Those closer to their own age drifted over and chatted lightly with the teens. Some congratulated them on their relationship with varying degrees of sincerity. Others seemed to want to be somewhere else, anywhere else, from how they just sidled up to them regardless of whether or not their presence was welcomed. A few of the girls fawned over how cute Goten was, making the young Saiyan blush profusely. The older Saiyan bit back a grin. It looked like the squirt was discovering girls. Funny, he'd always thought Trunks would be the first seeing how much he enjoyed being the center of attention. Videl expertly evaded personal questions concerning her and or her relationship with Gohan that only came from years of practice. And she did it wall without offending anyone. She really was something else.

Gohan found that he had a great unobstructed view of the party from where he stood with his back to the wall. His grandfather towered above the masses almost comically as he debated an issue with rather conservative representative while his mother kept his poor father away from the waiters serving food by coaxing him to dance with her. But it was Vadik Mstislav who pulled his attention the most in the sea of vibrant colors and elegant dresses. He stood near the center of the room, surrounded by a group of politicians who were clearly stroking his ego from the way his chest was puffed out. A few conversed with him in a friendly manner, even going so far as to slap him heartily on the back, making the teenage Saiyan wonder dimly if some weren't allies and supporters of his deranged scheme. Once all the guests had arrived, the King of the North District stepped before the orchestra. The band respectfully stopped playing, effectively drawing everyone's attention.

"Welcome, my friends!" the elderly monarch began. "It's an honor to play host to this year's Yuletide Ball! And what a grand ball it is! I must thank my undersecretary, Vadik Mstislav, for making this evening possible!" There was a polite applause as the king waved the undersecretary to step up and speak. The froglike man all but bounded up with a large smile splitting his face.

"Please…please…you're all too kind!" he said modestly. "I couldn't have done it without everyone's support!" There was another round of applause as Vadik turned to the king. "Now, I have a bit of a Christmas present for you my lord."

"Oh Vadik! You shouldn't have!" the king blushed.

"It's just a small thanks in putting so much faith in me." Vadik announced to the whole room. Two waiters wheeled in a festively wrapped box large enough for the both of them to curl up in. The crowd parted for them, looking on curiously as it approached the king. A sick feeling welled up in the pit of Gohan's stomach. He felt Videl stiffen next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his parents move closer to the king under the pretense of getting a better look at the present. The Ox King lingered near the door. If things turned dangerous, it was up to them to protect everyone. There was simply no way that the palace guards could make it in time from their stations…nor would they be of much help if whatever was inside the box had ties to Babidi and Dabura.

"It certainly doesn't look little!" the king exclaimed with a nervous laugh.

"Go on, open it!" Vadik urged.

"Open it! Open it!" the crowd began to chant. With a little help from his wife, the king tore off the decorative paper to reveal what laid beneath. The whole room gasped. A hulking creature was huddled inside a cage. It's large, muscular body was covered in blood red fur with yellowed bony spines running along the spine. Twin long tails lashed angrily behind it's haunches. Massive claws swiped at the bars as it gave a teeth rattling roar that revealed fangs the size of small swords. Green bloodshot eyes fixated on the flabbergasted king who backed himself right into the orchestra while half dragging his petrified wife in a bid to protect her. Vadik gave him a dark smile as he pulled a small remote from his coat pocket and pushed a button. There was a heart stopping click as the cage door swung wide open. The creature leapt out of the cage with a growl rumbling in it's chest and the crowd screamed.

xXx

Omake

Eighteen sat on the floor of the living room of Roshi's isolated island home, wrapping the last of her daughter's Christmas gifts while she was down for her afternoon nap. Roshi stared boredly at the television as he flipped through the channels. He couldn't watch any of his favorite shows while the female android was about…not if he wanted a good thrashing, anyway.

"Shouldn't you be at Capsule Corp. visiting your brother or something?" the old martial arts master asked, hoping he could get her to go away so he could watch the good shows.

"What for?" Eighteen inquired disinterestedly. She didn't even bother looking up at the man lounging dejectedly on the couch. "He's not even conscious. Besides, my presence would only hamper Bulma's progress in getting him and Sixteen back to normal."

"But he's you're brother." Roshi pointed out. "Surely you must be worried about him." The android finally stopped wrapping for a moment to level a cold stare at the old pervert.

"I'd be more worried out sticking my nose in other people's business if I were you." she warned, going back to her work. Roshi watched her for a moment in nervous silence.

"You're a loving sister, aren't you?" A roll of tape flew threw the air, hitting him squarely in the face.

AN: Reviews would be most welcome.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Chaos erupted. Everyone immediately rushed for the large double door where the Ox King did his best to keep them calm so they wouldn't windup trampling each other in their desperate escape. Goten and Videl gently helped the elderly along. Chi-Chi launched herself at Vadik, knocking him to the floor before he knew what hit him. That left Gohan and Goku to deal with the monstrous feline baring down on the King of the North District and his wife who had been cruelly abandoned to their fate by the orchestra.

"Here kitty-kitty!" Goku shouted. "Come and get me!" The cat turned towards the shout, momentarily forgetting the king and queen. But a moment was all Videl and Goten needed to pull the petrified duo away to safety. It gave a furious roar as it spotted it's prey scurrying away. Gohan quickly stepped in between them and it.

"Oh no you don't!" The creature gave a low hiss and started circling the two Saiyans, stalking them.

"Careful." Goku warned.

"I know." Gohan replied. He kept his eyes on the large feline as it continued to circle, looking for any signs of weakness. It reminded him a little of when he was no more than five, purposefully abandoned in the wilderness to fend for himself as part of Piccolo's little training regimen…wait! That was it! The teenage Saiyan crouched low to the ground, mimicking the cat's stance, and growled low in his throat. Surprised, the cat stopped in its tracks and gave him a wide-eyed look. Goku, catching on to the idea, copied him and stomped his foot hard on the floor, causing the resounding slap to echo harshly in the now empty room. The beast spun to face the older Saiyan, suddenly unsure of itself.

"Fools!" Vadik shouted out as he struggled against Chi-Chi's iron hold. "It's useless! There's no stopping me now!"

"Oh, will you just shut up already?" Chi-Chi snapped. The undersecretary then uttered an odd sound. It wasn't clear if it was actually a language or just a primal vocalization. But apparently the oversized cat understood it as it quickly regained its confidence and boldly lunged at the closest Saiyan. Gohan dropped to the floor, rolled onto his back, and used his feet to catapult the flying feline into the wall behind him. There was a sick crack as it smacked into the ornate paneled wall, causing it to crack up like an earthquake fault, and flopped to the floor. The creature gave a pained yowl, slowly shaking it's head. One of it's massive teeth clattered to the floor.

"You're dead! You're all dead!" Vadik ranted, obviously loosing what semblance of sanity he had.

"Will you just give it up already?" Chi-Chi grunted out, doing her best to keep the writhing man pinned to the ground.

"Never!" the undersecretary responded defiantly, renewing his efforts to escape. His frogfish appearance was misleading. He didn't look like he could even lift a small dumbbell, let alone know what one looked like. And yet he was threatening to escape the grasp of a trained martial artist. She grabbed at his flailing limbs in a vice like grip that would've made most men cry if not outright brake a bone. Vadik didn't even seem to be aware that his limbs were restrained from the way he was jerking.

"We'll see about that!" Videl challenged as she piled on top of the man with Chi-Chi. He bucked and twisted like a wild animal beneath them, trying to throw both women off. The Satan girl grabbed his hair and ground his head painfully into the cold stone floor. "Stop resisting!"

"_Otousan_, watch it!" Gohan shouted. Goku rolled out of the way just in time to dodge a swipe from a paw the size of his head. He swore that one of those talons grazed his cheek. Before the feline could change course, he grabbed hold of one of it's tails. The cat gave an angry hiss as it bend back to claw at the Saiyan as though it's bones were made of cartilage. Goku let go of it but the claws still managed to slice into his chest. Thankfully, the cuts were fairly shallow. It was no big deal. He didn't like the suit that much anyway.

"Man…this cat is something else…" the older Saiyan muttered. Gohan snuck around and kicked the beast squarely in the ribs. The creature faltered for a brief moment but recovered quickly, pouncing towards the younger man as if it wanted to cruch him beneath it's feet.

"Are we going to have to decapitate this thing or something?" Gohan injected frustratedly. Once again, they couldn't use their _ki_ without raising suspicion or demolishing the entire structure and killing countless innocents. It was almost as if Babidi was purposefully putting them in these situations and hoping that they'd be vulnerable without their power at their disposal…and it was really starting to piss him off.

"Hey, do you think those weapons on the walls are real?" his father abruptly inquired. The teenage Saiyan turned to look at the gleaming, decorative swords that crossed over each other in a defensive pose with a small flag hanging between them like a banner. Gold leaf adorned the ornately carved hilts but the blades themselves seemed to be little more than metal alloy.

"Does it matter?" Gohan questioned. Any blade, sharp or dull, was still a deadly weapon. It just meant that they would have to exercise more of their strength to pierce the creature's flesh. The only warning that Goku gave him was a grin before he weaved through razor sharp talons to jump onto the great feline's back. The cat yowled and contorted itself in it's effort to dethrone the older Saiyan. He grabbed fistfuls of fir in each hand and held on as the creature bucked underneath him.

"Go!" Goku ordered. Gohan rushed over and yanked a pair of blades from their mounts on the wall, hastily tearing the small flag away.

"Catch!" he shouted as he threw one of the swords to his father. Goku caught it with ease despite all the beast's attempts to dislodge him. The older Saiyan made to slice it's jugular but was thrown from his precarious perch. He fell to the floor hard, knocking the wind out of him. The feline turned towards him with the intent of finishing the job. Gohan quickly slid across the floor and underneath the cat. Before it even realized he was there, the teenage Saiyan plunged the blade in his hands deep into it's belly. It let out a pained roar that rattled the windows. Goku grabbed his own sword and thrust it between the creature's ribs. Dark blood, darker than any creature on Earth, poured out onto the white marble floor. The beast moaned as it wavered on it's paws, bound and determined to keep on fighting to the bitter end. With one last groan it collapsed in a heap, unmoving. Both Saiyan's sighed.

"I will not go down without a fight!" Vadik screeched. Videl and Chi-Chi's strength was fading fast. They couldn't keep the undersecretary restrained for much longer.

"What the hell do you think you've been doing this entire time?" Videl exclaimed. She just about had it with the guy. He would not shut up.

"Lord Vadik!" A group of men burst into the room, the same group that the undersecretary had been conversing with earlier at the party, with all too familiar devices in hand.

"Great…" Gohan groaned. Just how the hell was Babidi recruiting all these guys? Over the internet? The Ox King tried to shut them back out but one of the men brandished the _ki_ extricating weapon at him, causing the giant man to shy away.

"My comrades!" the undersecretary cried. "Let us offer these fools to our true king! They shall be the first of many to witness the awesome power of Maksim Boleslav!"

"Long live the king!" they roared. In a bizarre about face, the men turned to Vadik and aimed their weapons at him.

"_Okaasan_! Videl! Get away from him!" Gohan exclaimed. The two women readily complied and all but jumped away from the fanatical man as his deranged followers attacked. But instead of draining his _ki_, they gave him what _ki_ that they had drained. Vadik's body seemed to morph and swell until he, more or less, became the toad that he so resembled. He gave a dry, croaky laugh.

"What the-?" the Chi-Chi sputtered.

"Is he even human?" Videl questioned.

"It's Babidi's powers!" Gohan suddenly realized. "They warped his humanity, making him stronger!" Goku smacked his head with the palm of his hand.

"Of course! Normal people wouldn't even think to do such things so long as they have a conscious!" Vadik raised his hands and began to chant. His compatriots moved back reverently. Slowly, a glowing circle pulsing with raw power appeared on the floor and a casket rose up from it's depths. It was old, so old that the wood was rotted and infested with termites. The gold leaf that once adorned the undoubtedly ornate coffin was all but worn away. Gohan shuddered as a cold feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

"What the heck is he doing?" Videl inquired.

"Nothing good." Gohan replied. As impossible and as absurd as it seemed, the undersecretary was trying to resurrect the dead. He had the inkling suspicion that the remains of Vadik's ancestor, Bloody Boleslav, laid within that cask. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Goten couching in the shadows. Oh no…he wasn't going to actually do what he thought he was going to do…was he? Without warning, Goten flew out from his hiding spot behind one of the pillars towards Vadik. But Vadik saw him. He quickly finished his chant and batted the young Saiyan away with the back of his hand. Goten fell to the floor with a grunt. Vadik's men were on him in seconds.

"Goten!" Chi-Chi screamed. Gohan snapped. Before the teenage Saiyan realized what he was doing, he was standing protectively over his little brother and fought off the goons single-handedly. They dropped like flies. He stomped on the devices for good measure, ensuring that they no longer posed a threat.

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah." Goten coughed.

"Good." he smiled. "Get ready. We're going to have one heck of a fight on our hands."

"Right!" the younger Saiyan agreed.

"It's too late!" Vadik cackled with demented glee. "You can't stop me! Nothing can stop me! The world will once again be ruled by the greatest king to have ever walked the earth!" The wooden casket spilt apart with a thunderous crack, filling the air with a noxious, putrid odor. "Arise, oh great lord! Arise and reclaim your throne!" Gohan readied himself. He could already tell that things were going to get ugly.

'_For once I'd like to enjoy myself without these psychos coming out of the woodwork!'_ he silently thought.

xXx

Omake

Bulma held her breath as she carefully leaned over Sixteen. His chest cavity was wide open, exposing all his circuitry to her eyes. Her father loitered nearby, doing his best to keep his fidgeting to a minimum. This was delicate work that required a steady hand which he sadly no longer possessed. So it was all up to her. Gently, she brought the tweezers in her hands down to a particular chip. Suddenly, the lab room burst open with a sharp crack. Bulma jumped a little then froze in place as her father all but died of a heart attack. She let out a slow breath once she assured herself that none of the circuits had been damaged from her flinching. Carefully straitening up once more, she turned to see Vegeta standing there with a furious look on his face.

"Woman, do you have any idea what time it is?" the Saiyan prince demanded. "It's nearly six thirty! Six thirty! Where the hell is my dinner!" Bulma smiled at him. An all too happy smile. One that border lined manic.

"Vegeta…" Vegeta didn't know why, but a shiver ran down his back and cold dread filled his chest at the way she said his name.

Translations:

_Otousan_- father

_Okaasan_- mother

_Ki_- energy

AN: Don't forget to review!


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

A skeletal hand shakily wormed it's way through the fissure in the cask. Tattered rags that had at one point were apart of some of the most elegant finery of the time stubbornly clung to the bone like the flesh and sinew that once enveloped it. The fissure gradually widened as the body still trapped inside tried to force it's way out. Boney claws could be heard scratching from within the rotted prison in it's bid for freedom. Videl, Chi-Chi, and the Ox King recoiled in horror. They had never before seen anything like it beyond the realm of fiction. It was as though they'd somehow been trapped inside a movie. Gohan and Goku instinctively fell into a defensive stance and readied themselves for whatever the macabre creature threw at them. Goten simply stood rooted to the spot, staring at the quaking casket with wide eyed wonder.

"Cool…" the young Saiyan breathed out with a shadow of a grin. Gohan wasn't sure whether or not he should be concerned about his little brother's mental health…another loud crack echoed through the room and the wooden coffin fell to the floor in a rain of splinters around the skeleton. They all stared at it. Empty eye sockets stared back at then. It sluggishly brought one of it's hands up, making them realize that it was carrying a wicked looking long with runes etched into the silver hilt. A tense silence filled the air that was only broken by Vadik's maniacal laughter.

"Where's Baba when you need her?" Goku wondered aloud. Somehow the teenage Saiyan thought that even Baba's magic could help them in this kind of situation. She was a fortune teller, not a paranormal exterminator.

"Go Maksim Boleslav!" the crazed undersecretary crowed. "Go and take your revenge against the descendants of those who stole your rightful crown!" The skeleton obediently lurched forward, rising the sword into an offensive stance.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Goten suddenly cried out jumping up and down while pointing at the skeleton. "You didn't bring him back to life! He's just a giant puppet!"

"Wh-what?" Vadik sputtered as the skeleton came to a halt in response, seemingly shocked at the accusation as well, his green, frogish face reddened with outrage. The others paused and looked at the young Saiyan bewilderedly. Then they looked back to the skeleton with a critical eye.

"Yeah, he's right." Goku slowly agreed. "When someone comes back to life their bodies are restored to the condition it was in before they died."

"F-fools! Th-the ritual just isn't fully completed yet!" Vadik hurriedly replied. Videl crossed her arms with a scoff, leveling a suspicious glare at him.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. "Let me guess…you summoned a Demon to help you seek vengeance and claim the throne. However, the Demon told you it would only be possible if you resurrected your ancestor which would take an immense amount of _ki_. Am I right?" The look on the undersecretary's face confirmed that the Satan girl was dead on.

"But it was just a sham." Gohan continued. "The Demon simply used you to collect the _ki_ and left you with little more than a marionette." The teenage Saiyan nearly kicked himself as the pieces fell together. How did he not see that? It made so much sense now that Videl pointed it out. Babidi was trying a more subtle approach at gathering the _ki_ necessary to awaken Majin Buu, hoping that they wouldn't catch on until it was too late.

"No! No! No! No!" the possessed undersecretary shouted in denial. "What would you know of magic? Just you wait! When the ritual is completed-!"

"Oh, just shut up already!" Chi-Chi snapped. She charged the deranged man twisted by Babidi's vile magic with the intent of shutting his mouth once and for all.

"Chi-Chi! Don't!" Goku called out after his wife. But she ignored him. The shambling skeleton lurched towards her, bent on defending it's master. One well aimed punch reduced it to little more than a bunch of bones scattered about the ballroom. Vadik howled his rage that revealed the sharp fangs that lurked behind those unassuming froggy lips. The power it unleashed knocked the petite woman back several feet, slamming her into one of the pillars and knocking her out.

"Chi-Chi!" the Ox King cried as he rushed over to his side. Videl hastily went with him in case Vadik went after the unconscious woman. Goten stared at his mother's limp form numbly. Gohan could feel the horror welling up in his little brother. He had felt the same way all too often at that age. Friends had fallen in battle time after time in front of his eyes. But the gut wrenching guilt he felt often outweighed the horror, guilt at knowing he could've done something, anything, to have prevented it even though he was so young and inexperienced. It hardly mattered to Gohan. Not when he knew how much faith that the others had put into him. They had depended on him to look out for them and he failed.

"_Okaasan_!" Gohan managed to restrain himself from going over to comfort Goten. He knew from firsthand experience that there was nothing anyone could say or do that would make him feel better. The undersecretary turned to the upset Saiyan with crazed eyes.

"Don't worry, sonny, you'll be joining her soon enough!" he promised. The young Saiyan gave a primal roar, angry tears rolling hotly down his face as something inside him snapped. His _ki_ exploded in a fiery golden aura that cracked the marble floor beneath as though the tiles were merely made out of eggshells. Raven black hair stood on end like spikes as they were bleached gold by the enormous power.

"Goten!" Goku cried out. But Goten was already lunging at Vadik. His fists bombarded the deformed man in a blur of punches that only the two older Saiyans could follow. Vadik tried to retaliate, elbowing his small attacker in an effort to push him back and, when that didn't work, hit away at his opponent's skull. Goten gave no indication of feeling it. All of his concentration narrowed down to a single point. Nothing else matter beyond making the large man suffer for what he'd done. Gohan couldn't help but shiver in remembered dread. He had felt that way too. However, when he gave into that urge, it wound up costing him his father's life.

"Goten!" he shouted. "That's enough!" His little brother blatantly ignored him in favor of beating Vadik to death. Left with no other choice, Gohan transformed and jumped in. He pulled Goten into a fierce bear hug that would've crushed a normal boy's spine and ribs like they were made of rock candy. Goten writhed and kicked at him blindly as Vadik dropped to the floor in a boneless heap, intent on killing the undersecretary. "Stop!" he ordered the younger Saiyan. Goten finally went limp in his grasp. "It's alright." Gohan soothed, whipping away his brother's tears. "Everything is going to be alright. Just breathe."

"B-but _okaasan_…" Goten choked out.

"She's just fine. She only bumped her head a little." Gohan assured him. He pointed over to her as she began to stir. "See? She's coming around right now." Goten watched as their grandfather helped her sit up. Videl ran over to one of the trays that the waiters had dropped in their haste to escape and made an improvised ice pack.

"_Okaasan_…" the young Saiyan sighed with a small smile. Then he collapsed in his bother's arms, both his rage and _ki_ spent.

"Goten!" the Satan girl gasped as she rushed over to them.

"It's alright." Gohan told her. "He's just exhausted all of his _ki_." He idly watched as his father quite literally hovered over his mother. What would she think when she learned that her youngest son became a Super Saiyan?

xXx

Sadly, they had no choice but to put Vadik out of his misery. Babidi's hold over him was simply too strong to break, his magic twisting both body and soul almost beyond recognition. It was, perhaps, for the best. Vadik would have faced public disgrace, a long grueling trial, and even the death penalty for his transactions. A swift death or a lifetime of torment? In the end, it wasn't a hard decision to make. Gohan grabbed a fresh sword off the wall and swiftly plunged it through the undersecretary's heart as he laid unconscious, beaten, and bruised on the ground. When Vadik's life bleed out so did Babidi's magic, leaving behind nothing more than a sad man whose visions of grandeur drove him over the edge. Videl was the one to report what happened to the police when they burst through the ballroom doors too little too late, suited up in bulletproof body armor and toting automatic assault rifles. Naturally, they bought it. There really wasn't any indication otherwise and it wasn't like Mr. Satan's daughter to lie. Gohan couldn't help but feel bad. She was lying to the cops which she so idolized…for him. He silently vowed to make it up to her and get her the best Christmas present ever. It was the least he could do for her.

The rest of the party goers loitered in front of the palace, trying to come to terms with what just happened. Many were shaken up. More than a few needed some minor medical attention associated with stress. The King and Queen of the North District themselves stuck close to one another as they berated a rather embarrassed Captain of the Guard who apparently decided to celebrate a bit himself and sampled some of the fine liquor that was being served at the party in the relative safety of the palace kitchens. It hadn't taken the media camped outside the gates long to discover that something big had happened. Reporters and paparazzi desperately tried to interview someone, anyone, about what had happened. Some even tried to squeeze through the ornate bars or climb over the gate itself to get the scoop. Unfortunately for them, the guards saw it in their best interest to keep them off the property. But the grim atmosphere drastically changed as Videl and the Sons stepped out into the frigid night air. Cheers rang out as though they had just won a contest. The King and Queen quickly approached them.

"Videl, Ox King, Mrs. Son, Mr. Son…you saved me…saved us!" he exclaimed, at a loss for words.

"It's nothing." Goku told him modestly, blushing at all the praise. "Really. We just did what anyone would've done."

"Nonsense!" the elderly monarch lightly scoffed. "Out of everyone here, only you six risked your lives for the safety of others! Not even my own guards threw themselves into harm's way!"

"Perhaps a reward for their bravery is warranted." his wife suggested.

"N-no. That really isn't necessary." the Saiyan hastily replied.

"It is necessary." the King insisted. "You've shown a bravery, kindness towards your fellow man, and wisdom that few men these days possess. I'm sure that even King Furry himself would commend you for your actions. As far as I'm concerned, you're all heroes and true friends of humanity."

"Y-you're too kind, your majesty." Videl meekly responded. All Goku could do was just stand there, thunderstruck. Despite all his heroism, it was obvious that no one had thanked him so profusely before. The monarchs didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, they seemed a bit amused.

"Come!" the King said as he turned back to the gathered crowd. "The night is still young! Let us celebrate the glory of life!"

xXx

Omake

Trunks slowly crept down the dark hallway, careful not to make a single sound. His breath and heartbeat sounded entirely too loud to his ears and set his nerves on edge. He was dead for sure if he was caught in the act. All he could make out in the darkness were vague shapes silhouetted by the orange streetlight that poured in through the large pane windows. Finally, after a small eternity, his goal came into view. There was no mistaking the heavy awkward shape even in the dark. Only a few feet stood between him and it. If he could just-the living room lights abruptly flicked on, instantly blinding him. The young Saiyan stood there for a moment, rubbing at his stinging eyes, waiting until his sight returned. When it did, he suddenly wished that it hadn't. His mother sat there by his goal expectantly with a hard expression on her face.

"And just what are you doing out of bed so late young man?" Bulma demanded in a stern tone.

"I…uh…just needed to pee…" he hesitantly answered. Her eyes narrowed.

"Nice try, kid, but I pulled the same thing when I was your age. So I did what my mother did to me…I hid your presents elsewhere. You won't even see them until Christmas morning." she told him with a self-satisfied smirk. "Now, back to bed with you." Trunks slowly turned around and made his way back to his room, grumbling under his breath. "Do you want me to ground you?" his mother called out after him. He raced down the hall at that, the sound of his bedroom door snapping shut answering her a moment later. "That's what I thought."

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Okaasan_- mother

AN: Reviews are always appreciated!


	70. Chapter 70

AN: I swear finals are just some sick joke that teachers play on their students…

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Dragon Ball Z.

Chapter 70

Much to Gohan and Goku's surprise, Bulma's traps had successfully captured all of the mysterious creatures that had been terrorizing the East District countryside by the time they had returned from North City. Apparently all it took was a reused drain covert with sturdy steel bars and some slaughterhouse waste. The Game Warden saw it best to just put the beasts out of their misery, by way of euthanasia per Bulma's adamant insistence, for both their sake and the sake of the public at large. As luck would have it, the creatures were attributed to the late Vadik Mstislav who had set an obviously, to the authorities at least, genetically alter saber tooth on the ruling monarchs of the North District. Gohan, for one, was relived as he didn't have to come up with some harebrained explanation to satisfy the public.

The politicians, on the other hand, were a different matter entirely…

"We need to prevent something like this from reoccurring!" a fairly young man insisted.

"Calm down." his older counterpart sighed. Though no more than a decade separated them, it was obvious that the one with the graying hair was much more experienced. "It was just one man who went insane because he simply couldn't handle the pressures that his position presented. His Majesty of the North District made a simple mistake. A mistake that all of us could've easily made. Consider it a lesson."

"A lesson?" the younger man exclaimed. "It was nearly a catastrophe! A good percentage of the world's top political leaders were in attendance! If we had lost them, lost the Ox King, what were we to do? Leaders like that cannot just be replaced as though they were little more than beloved pets!" His elderly opponent jumped out of his seat, wrinkling face turning a blotchy red with his outrage.

"Are you suggesting that-!"

"Gentlemen, please!" the Ox King pleaded. While he didn't mind the heated back and forth, he absolutely refused to let things blow up into a much bigger issue. It wasn't uncommon for political rivals to come to blows over a single issue. There was a tense silence as both men struggled to control themselves. Gohan looked between them, wondering if he would have to actually break up a fistfight in the middle of the King of the East District's office. Really, there was less drama on those reality shows that his mother and Bulma were so fond of. Slowly, the elder of the two returned to his seat. The younger took a moment to compose himself.

"All I'm saying is that there's potential for a similar disaster." the one with the strawberry blond hair stated in a calm voice that belied the fire in his hazel eyes. "One that may very well succeed and leave us helpless for months, maybe even years, while we hold elections to fill in those positions."

"And I'm saying is that these preventative measures are unneeded." the elder replied a bit more tersely as his pale eyes glared at his young opponent unabashedly. "Had the guards stuck to protocol instead of lazing about on the job, Vadik wouldn't have been able to sneak that monster into the palace in the first place." They both turned to the Ox King with expectant faces. Clearly they thought he would agree with them over their adversary. It made the teenage Saiyan very glad that he wasn't in his grandfather's shoes.

"Both of you have a point." he began, shocking both men. Apparently they didn't think that the Ox King would opt for a compromise. Maybe that's what separated the true leaders from the vultures. "While it is concerning that someone so close to the King of the North District would commit such treason, the guards are partly to blame for the lax security. But the blame is not theirs alone. They were both the first and last line of defense, which was obviously a mistake. There is only so much that they could do. As for Vadik himself…I would say that His Majesty should have picked his undersecretary more carefully but it is not my place to make such decisions for others. Ultimately, it is all our fault for having become so comfortable as to let our guards down." Two pairs of shocked eyes simply stared at him, neither man knowing exactly what to say about that. Gohan did his best to keep the grin off his face. That shut them up.

xXx

Repairing Sixteen and Seventeen took quite a bit longer than the Briefs would've liked. The shock they got from the stun gun toting thugs did quite a bit of damage to their circuitry. Not only that but whatever system Anya used to bring them under her control infected them with a pretty nasty virus. All in all, it was a good month before the two androids were up and running. Eighteen didn't mind one bit judging from how much she enjoyed her little vacation from her Seventeen. She even told the Briefs to not be too worried about it, making everyone suspect that she was actually grateful that her twin got taken out. There was little doubt that Eighteen was going to hold it over Seventeen's head for some time to come. Pay back was a real bitch.

"I can's believe that woman!" Seventeen exclaimed. "How can she be so cold towards her own brother? I bet that bitch didn't even so much as think about her poor injured brother while he was on the operating table!" Gohan was taking the two androids to see a movie in downtown West City to not only pay them back for the 'small' favor. It was the least he could do. A few of the people on the street stared at the ranting android as they passed. Seventeen didn't seem to care. It was a public street, damn it.

"Well…you do tend to push her buttons…" the teenage Saiyan gingerly pointed out.

"That's what siblings do!" the raven-haired android responded defensively. "It's our special way of showing our love! Goten may be young now but trust me, as soon as he hits puberty he'll be right there in your face!"

"You show love by annoying the people you care about?" Sixteen questioned with a puzzled frown. "I don't understand. Wouldn't that simply drive them away from you?" Seventeen slowly shook his head at the taller android.

"You have a lot to learn about the complexities of human relationships." he sighed.

"Complex indeed." the more stoic of the two muttered.

"Have you ever tried expressing your love to your sister in other, more meaningful ways? Like helping her out from time to time? Baby-sit so she and Krillin could go out on a date? Give her a little something just for being your sister?" Gohan ventured.

"No. It's not nearly as much fun as messing with her." Seventeen replied with a devious smirk. "Once I squirted Marron with ketchup and she ran to mommy crying because 'Uncle Sev' was being mean…you should've seen the look on her face!" he laughed shamelessly.

"Ah, I begin to see why some would wish certain loved ones dead." Sixteen mused.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" the shorter android demanded.

"That was a terrible thing to do!" Gohan exclaimed. If he had pulled the same thing on Chi-Chi, there would be one less android in the world.

"Hey, It's not my fault that motherhood has turned her into a worrywart." he said defensively. "That woman needs to learn to relax every once in a while."

"Like yourself?" his taller counterpart inquired dryly.

"Are you-?" Seventeen began. But the sudden roar of a crowd interrupted him. All three looked around for the source of the noise and found themselves standing in front of an electronics store with various TV models playing the same station to the passing masses on the street. It looked to be some sort of exhibition. Probably trying to sell some product or other judging from the 1800 number flashing on the bottom on the screens. One of a pair of overly muscled men displayed his strength to the audience by ripping a sheet of metal in half like it was made of paper. The audience cheered, eating it up.

"As you can see, thanks to my tutoring these strapping young men have become certifiable wreaking machines!" the salesman crowed proudly, a short stubby man with a high voice that barely came up to either of the muscle-bound males' knees. Gohan couldn't help but raise a dubious eyebrow. That guy taught those two how to do that?

"Amazing!" the host cried. "How did you come by such a progressive training regimen?"

"Anyone else seeing this?" the teenage Saiyan inquired.

"I would assume that every individual with a TV is." Sixteen replied dryly. Seventeen slapped head with the palm of his hand.

"That's not what he-" Again, the shorter android stopped mid-sentence as the other man lifted up the front end of a fairly large van with his bare hands.

"Whoa!" Gohan exclaimed. He doubted that even Hercule, with all his human strength, could do that.

"Indeed…" the taller android agreed.

"No way!" Seventeen scoffed. "It's a sham!"

"Like the 'Golden Fighters' at the Cell Games?" the Saiyan questioned with an amused smirk.

"Oh come on! No human could pull a stunt like that!" the android argued.

"No ordinary human, anyway." Gohan mused aloud.

"Fuck!" Seventeen moaned. "Don't tell me that you think this is another one of Babidi's little schemes!"

"Babidi's insignia is displayed on that man's shirt." Sixteen pointed out, gesturing to the salesman.

"You're on his side now?" his smaller companion exclaimed.

"I wasn't aware that there were more sides to this battle than between Babidi's and our own." he blinked in confusion.

"Well there's always ignoring the issue altogether and hoping it'll go away." the raven-haired android suggested lamely.

"You can't ignore the truth and hope it will simply go away." the fiery haired android said sagely.

"Damn it!" Seventeen cursed, pulling at his hair. "Not this shit again! I really wanted to go see that movie! We never get to do anything fun anymore!"

xXx

Omake

Bulma paused outside her son's bedroom, flabbergasted at the chaotic state that it was in. Everything from clothes and shoes to toys and games littered the floor in such a haphazard manner that it looked like a tornado had blasted through. And Trunks was adding to the mess, practically emptying his closet and uncaring where the items he threw landed.

"Trunks! What are you doing?" the blue haired woman demanded. The young Saiyan turned around, giving her an innocent look.

"I'm just going through my things and deciding what I should give away." he replied.

"Give away?" his mother sputtered.

"Yeah." Trunks responded absentmindedly, wrinkling his nose at a Christmas sweater that his grandmother knitted for him before throwing it out with everything else . "You know, to needy people like Goten."

"Goten is not needy!" Bulma shrieked in outrage.

"Yeah he is." her son argued. "He's always asking for help and stuff. Seriously, it's a miracle that the kid can even dress himself."

"Trunks!"

AN: Remember to review…


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

"What is he trying to pull this time?" Bulma groused as she paced in front of the living room couch where the Saiyans and androids sat, discussing the newest development in the seemingly never-ending fight against Babidi. "It's not like this little scheme of his is going to work." she continued. "As soon as the poor saps who sign up for his little boot camp disappear, folks are going to know that something is up. People may be gullible but they're not stupid." the blue haired woman needlessly pointed out. The guys waited until she finished ranting, or at least slowed in her relentless pacing, before speaking up.

"I dunno…" Goku shrugged, as unperturbed as ever by the news that the intergalactic warlock was already up to no good. "There's always the possibility that he'll use his magic to create copies of his captives to fool people into thinking everything's just fine. Or he may already have someone in the police force dancing to his tune."

"He's going to be found out regardless." the scientists asserted, her blood still boiling despite the Earth raised Saiyans attempt to calm her. "I mean, even the big time mob bosses were toppled off their thrones and they had a hand in just about every agency that you could imagine." There was a brief silence as she paused to take short angry breaths.

"Maybe Babidi's not out to collect _ki_ this time…" Seventeen mused slowly. Who knew? The guy could've gotten tired of the same old song.

"But what else could he possibly be after?" she pressed, growing more and more frustrated with the lack of support. "Money? I'm sorry, but I just see how our currency would be of interest to an extra terrestrial. We're not even in contact with our closest neighbors, whoever they may be."

"No, but he could always use extra muscle." Gohan thought aloud.

"Wh-what?" Bulma sputtered, taking a startled step back. At least she finally stopped pacing. "Why? Even Dabura's servants were no match for you guys! What make's him think that any human would?"

"Well…they weren't innocent people, now were they?" the older Saiyan observed. "We had no qualms about taking them out. But Vadik was different." he explained. "He was an innocent human who was manipulated into carrying out Babidi's plans, whether he wanted to or not."

"You don't think he was watching the whole thing and noticed our hesitation, do you?" his son suddenly questioned.

"I don't see a reason why not." Goku argued. "Baba has used her crystal ball to let our friends and family watch us fight for the Earth on more than one occasion. I'm sure that Babidi can do the same thing."

"You do have a point…" the teen sighed. Considering exactly who and what they were dealing with, they couldn't afford to rule anything out.

"So now he's turning your goodwill against you guys?" their female friend exclaimed in outrage. "That's…that's…!"

"A pretty good idea." Seventeen finished with a thoughtful look on his face. The others stared at him. "What?" he questioned bewilderedly.

"So how exactly are we going to stop him from creating an army of brainwashed humans?" Gohan wondered aloud, quickly bringing things back on track. "It's not like we can just shut down the operation."

"Can't the Ox King pull a few strings?" the raven-haired android asked, slouching even further on the couch that he already was with a particularly bored look on his face.

"Are you nuts? Do you have any idea of the political field day that would cause?" he replied in surprise. Sure, the smaller android could be rather thoughtless at times but this was something else entirely. As if he or his family would use his grandfather like some puppet…"There'll be a huge uproar over free speech and business rights." the teenage Saiyan carefully explained, deciding to give Seventeen the benefit of the doubt. "Not to mention that his opponents will jump on the chance to shove him out of the way so that they can act on their own interests." Bright blue eyes blinked at him.

"I thought that everyone obeyed the king…" the android mused.

"Not when the people have the power to overthrow said king…" he reminded him. "Though that hasn't happened in centuries."

"It'd be best to tackle this situation with subtlety." Sixteen abruptly stated in that monotone voice of his. "By now, Babibi is most likely expecting us to just barge on over there and demand he renounce his evil ways based purely on our actions thus far. But with so many humans under his control, we would be more or less walking straight into a trap. No, what we need is to hit him where he least expects it…from the inside."

"But how?" Bulma demanded, throwing her arms up in frustration. "Babidi practically knows us all by name by now."

"By sending someone who doesn't look remotely as strong as he really is, someone that no one would expect to have any significant power at all." the taller android responded. A grin slowly spread across Goku's face as it finally clicked.

"I see where you're going with this!" the older Saiyan injected excitedly. "Yeah, it'd be perfect! And his firsthand experience fighting against magic will mean that Babidi can't brainwash him like the others!"

"Don't tell me you're really thinking what I think you're thinking…" the blue haired scientist groaned.

"Do you have any other ideas?" he asked.

"Well…no…but-" she puttered.

"Then it's settled!" Goku happily proclaimed, completely Bulma off who merely crossed her arms and huffed in minor annoyance.

"This is not going to go well at all." the scientist predicted sourly.

xXx

A huge crowd gathered in front of a gym in downtown West City, effectively blocking the rather busy street it opened out onto. A few police officers came out purely to set up traffic cones and help redirect vehicles around the impromptu mob. But a few of the gyms employees blatantly tried to coerce them into signing up as well. Apparently the badge and gun wasn't much of a deterrent to them as it was to just about every other person on the planet. Frustrated motorists laid on their horns and openly cursed at the gathered crowd. However, the flock didn't seem to care that some people had places to go. One wary cop reluctantly pulled one particular driver to the side who, instead of giving up and simply resigning himself to his fate, kept at it which in turn was stirring up the small horde. But that wasn't the peculiarness of the whole situation. Such sudden mobs were a common sight whenever the one and only Hercule Satan was in town or one of his gyms were holding a special event. No. What was odd was that the large crowd wasn't gathering outside one of Hercule's world-renowned fitness facilities, but a lesser known one where, for a limited time, customers could sign up for Mr. Majin's super special training program as seen on TV…

"Man…this place is a real zoo…" Oolong muttered.

"Be careful!" Puar warned as she quickly dodged an incoming foot that nearly squashed her into the pavement.

"In my day, if one wanted to better themselves they had to truly commit themselves to it. They didn't just sign up for some 'proven' fitness program they saw on the television." Roshi reflected.

"Yeah, well some people have better things to do than become perverted old hermits who live out in the middle of nowhere." his porcine friend remarked snidely.

"It's sad how people are always looking to do things the easy way…" the feline sighed at which her male shape shifting counterpart scoffed.

"Speak for yourself."

"Now, now, ladies and gentlemen!" a man wearing a pink shirt with the stylized M of 'Mr. Majin' injected above the excited masses. "There's no reason why we can't do this in an orderly fashion! No pushing or shoving! I promise that everyone here will have their turn." Oolong snickered something that sounded suspiciously like 'fag' under his breath, earning him a withering look from Puar.

"Oh, I'm so nervous I think I might just faint!" a rather attractive woman squealed nearby. "I don't think I can go through with this!"

"Of course you can!" her equally attractive friend assured her. "Just think about it loosing the weight you need to get into modeling and all those hunky guys we'll meet in the meantime!"

"Hey, baby! Don't you listen to her!" the old martial arts master barged in, leering at the two unabashedly. "You don't need to loose any weight! Men prefer women with meat on their bones!"

"I'll say!" the anthropomorphic pig added with a just as perverse grin on his face. "If you ask me, you need to put on more weight! You know, just a little extra padding!"

"Ew! You pigs!" both women screeched. Twin slaps sounded out. Then the women hurried away, leaving the two males clutching their stinging faces.

"My…what a nice backhand you have there…" Roshi commented dazedly.

"No kidding…" Oolong agreed. "Damn! That's gonna to leave a mark!"

"Will you two focus!" Puar berated them. "We're to save countless lives, not to pick up chicks!"

"We know! We know!" the porcine grumbled sourly.

"Now who says you can't save the world and get a date at the same time!" the old man argued. "You see it all the time in the movies!"

"Well…the actors in those movies are way better looking than you for one…" the pig began. The cat heaved a weary sigh as the two perverts began quarreling with each other.

'_Yamcha would take this more seriously…'_ she thought.

xXx

Omake

Yamcha lounged dejectedly on the couch in the living room of his apartment, staring wistfully at the large TV in front of him where yet another commercial touting Mr. Majin's thirty day training regimen was playing. Not that it really interested him much. He was among the strongest warriors on the planet as it was. Besides, it was clearly one giant scam. No. What interested him were the two beautiful women standing on either side of the admittedly ugly Mr. Majin which only reminded him of the fact that he didn't have that special someone to share his life with. He knew it was a silly thing to get depressed over, especially since the whole Carna episode happened several months ago. But the baseball star couldn't help it. He was lonely. The hollow sound of a knock at his door finally pulled him off the couch, if reluctantly.

"Can I help-" he began as he opened the door. But the words died in his mouth at the breathtaking vision before him. An exquisitely gorgeous woman stood there in a loose fitting dress that hinted at the curves that laid beneath.

"I'm sorry to disturb you." the woman shyly responded. Her large chocolate colored eyes were trained on her sandaled feet, a light blush staining her round porcelain face while her hand nervously twirled a lock of dirty blonde hair. But what held his attention the most was the fact that nothing about her beauty was fake in anyway unlike so many women he met. "But I'm new here and having some difficulty setting up the internet. Could you…?"

"Of course." Yamcha answered with his most charming grin. "I'm Yamcha, by the way. What's your name?"

AN: Review would be most welcome!


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

"Roshi!" Oolong shouted, jumping onto the bed next to the still sleeping man. "Hey! Will you get up already! We're going to be late!" Roshi slowly stretched and reluctantly cracked an eye open at his porcine friend. Their hotel room was shrowded in darkness thanks to the drapes. The digital clock on the nightstand flashed seven thirty in the morning. Seven thirty? He hadn't gotten up that early since Goku and Krillin had graduated from his .

"Huh? Late for what?" he asked blearily. The old martial arts master was loath to do anything but go back to sleep and enjoy the luxurious linen sheets. For a hotel mattress, it was in rather good condition. There weren't any lumps, mysterious stains, or funny smells at all which was almost unheard of. Maybe this particular hotel catered more to the traveling businessman than amorous couples or rambunctious families.

"You know, that weird training program that's been all over the airwaves for the past week and a half." the pig reminded him. Roshi let his head drop back onto the soft pillow, muttering something incoherently in reply. Oolong huffed frustrated. Then, an idea came to him that brought a mischievous grin to his face. "All those hotties sweating in nothing more than spandex shorts and a sports bra…you don't want them to fall victim to Babidi now, do you?" The elderly man bolted out of bed faster than the shape shifter could follow.

"Ah! Why didn't you wake me up sooner? There are innocent lives that need to be saved!" Roshi called out over his shoulder as he rushed into the bathroom. Despite the old man's hurry, they were still rather late meeting Puar in the lobby. The three only had enough time to grab an orange each by way of breakfast before heading out to the convention center. At a quarter past eight, it was already a zoo. Vehicles swarmed the parking lot like a plague of locusts eating up any and all available parking. News vans selfishly pulled right up to the building itself as their helicopter counterparts hovered overhead to take some aerial shots. The line to just get inside the doors was lengthy thanks to the security guards who systematically checked every individual's pass to ensure no uninvited guests snuck in.

"Shouldn't we come up with a strategy or something?" Puar timidly inquired.

"Nah…we're fine." Oolong replied offhandedly.

"But what if something goes wrong?" the feline pressed worriedly.

"Don't jinx it!" her porcine counterpart hissed.

"We've nothing to worry about." Roshi assured them. "I'm the strongest man in the world, remember?"

"You haven't been the strongest man in the world since Goku was in diapers!" the pig cruelly injected.

"And who exactly trained Goku to be the man he is today?" the elderly man prompted, drawing himself to his full height…a whopping four feet and eleven inches.

"Are you kidding me?" Oolong scoffed. "It's a wonder that the guy turned out as well as he did with having you as a role model and all."

"And to think I was once so respected. Kids these days…"

"This coming from a guy who still get's picked on by his big sister?" All three got inside with no problems despite the incredulous look on the security guards faces. But they apparently couldn't care less, giving Roshi the impression that they were only getting minimum wage for this little stint. Not nearly enough to put up with the public. Once they passed through the doors, they were immediately assaulted by rows of vendors harking various health and fitness products that created a perpetual maze around a large stage where the main event was bound to happen. People milled about the rows of vendors seemingly uncaring if they created a traffic jam while they gawked.

"Man, you'd think this was a convention or something." the pig muttered in disbelief. Sure, exercise and nutrition were important to living a long and healthy life but this was just ridiculous. What's next? A preacher denouncing the evils of junk food?

"I can't believe it!" his feline friend swooned. "They're not suspicious in the slightest!" Indeed, not one individual seemed the least bit shocked at the large crowds. It was almost like this sort of thing happened all the time. But maybe that was what Babidi was counting on. Maybe oblivious people were easier to bring under his control than the wary.

"I'd hate to see the turnout if Hercule ever decides to start his own miracle training program." Oolong said with a shudder. "It'd be like Woodstock for fitness freaks."

xXx

"Don't you think you're worrying too much about this?" Gohan tentatively inquired as Bulma furiously typed away at the keys on the computer in her office.

"This is Roshi we're talking about! The only thing he can be counted on is being a dirty old man!" the scientist exclaimed, not once turning away from the computer screen. Either hacking into the West City Convention Center's surveillance system was painfully easy or the blue haired woman was a professional hacker because not a second later they were looking at the images that the cameras in the building were capturing. He wasn't exactly sure which was worse…

"He's an experienced martial artist and has dealt with magic before." Goku reminded her. "That dirty old man is our best bet to thwart Babidi's recruitment scheme."

"Yeah, and he has that pig Oolong along as backup!" Bulma argued.

"Hey, give them some credit." the older Saiyan injected. "Roshi's a powerful warrior in his own right who's willing to put his life on the line for the planet. And Oolong even saved the world once, remember?"

"But they're practically useless all the other times that they could've helped us out!" she argued. For a moment she searched through the different cameras until she found their undercover agents. "Look! They're feeling up women when they should be doing something to stop this madness!" Neither men dared to point out that they were in fact simply pushing their way through the massive throng…though they did seem to be 'accidentally' bumping into attractive young women with strange regularity.

"That's nothing compared to that salesman." Gohan countered, pointing to a certain vendor where a man was doing a demonstration about using proper form while working out with the help of a female volunteer. "He's virtually molesting her."

"Is it really molestation even if she's agreeing to it?" Goku mused, cocking his head thoughtfully at the screen.

"That's not the point!" the scientist insisted, whirling around in her chair to glare at them. "The point is that they're clearly messing around when they should be taking this seriously!"

"Yes they are. They're simply going about it in an inconspicuous manner." the teenage Saiyan politely injected. "So far they're blending in with the crowds well enough and are slowly making their way to that stage there to get a front row seat at the main attraction. Besides, what can they possibly do until Mr. Majin makes his appearance? He may not even be there and has one of his goons taking his place." The scientist didn't know what to say to that, opting instead to turn her back on the two Saiyans with an indignant huff. She just knew that this wasn't going to end well…she just knew it!

xXx

"This blows." Oolong grumbled in his seat in front of the stage. "There isn't any decent food. That's just inhumane. You can't just shove a bunch of people into an oversized box without food or at least something to drink."

"What are you talking about?" Puar inquired bewilderedly. "There's plenty to eat and drink…" She pointed to several vendors who were giving away free samples of protein shakes and granola to the masses.

"I make it a point not to ingest any mysterious substances." he replied crossly. "Nothing good can come of it."

"What's so mysterious about protein shakes and granola?" the feline questioned dubiously.

"Do you know what's in them?" the pig demanded through narrow eyes.

"There's obviously protein and natural flavors in the shakes and oats, nuts, honey in the granola…" Puar listed off.

"Sure, that what they say." the porcine shape shifter scoffed. "But if you look close enough at the package you'll see a bunch of chemicals. What's so natural about chemicals? Now I'm no dietary expert, but I'm certain that chemicals aren't good for the body."

"If it was anything bad, don't you think that the Food and Drug Administration wouldn't have let those products go public?" she argued.

"Please." he snorted. "Money can buy you anything these days, especially when it comes to the government."

"What a terrible thing to say!" his feline counterpart gasped scandalously. "You can't just go around throwing accusations like that?"

"How is it an accusation when everyone knows it?" Oolong asserted. "Corruption is everywhere these days."

"Will you stop it with your conspiracies already?" Roshi injected tiredly. "Honestly, some people can be so paranoid…"

"Don't pretend like it doesn't exist!" the pig heartily argued.

"I'm not saying that it doesn't." the elderly martial arts master responded irritably. "All I'm saying is that it's plain stupid to fret over something without proper evidence to support it."

"Oh, then why is it that you live on a tiny island out in the middle of nowhere?" Oolong pressed with a smirk. Roshi mumbled something under his breath, refusing to look his porcine friend in the eyes. The lights dimmed without warning, leaving only the spotlights trained on the stage to pierce the darkness. People hurriedly found seats as the constant buzz of conversation died off. A rock song came on over the speakers as the spotlights flickered in an seizure-inducing manner. Smoke dramatically wafted across the raised platform and several large figures rouse up from it with a particularly short one dead center. Mr. Majin lifted his hands into the air. The crowd went wild. Roshi, Puar, and Oolong stared at the spectacle in stunned disbelief.

"See? What did I tell you about ingesting mysterious substances?" the pig shouted pointedly over the deafening roar. The other two could only nod in agreement. Maybe the cowardly shape shifter had a point…

xXx

Omake

A resounding boom rocked Capsule Corp. to it's very foundation. While that in and of itself wasn't unusual, it was an experimental facility after all, the exact cause of it still infuriated Bulma to no end. It was the fifth day in a row that he husband had locked himself into the G.R. to train. At first she didn't think much of it as he had a tendency of going on what she liked to call 'training binges'. But this was just getting ridiculous. She marched through the winding halls, intent on putting an end to this nonsense. Everyone happily jumped out of her way as she passed. Maybe they could work in piece for a change. With practiced precision, the blue haired woman punched a code into the keypad on the airtight door. The gravity turned off and the door slid open with a hiss a moment later.

"Vegeta!" she called out demandingly as she barged on it. But she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her son laying limply at his father's feet.

"Damn it woman! Can't you see we're busy here?" the Saiyan prince snapped.

"What do you think you're doing to our son?" she demanded, hurriedly kneeling over Trunks and checking his vitals.

"Turning him into a Super Saiyan of course!" Vegeta replied with a huff. "If Kakarot's brat can do it, he sure can! I'll be damned if my son is surpassed by some low-level's whelp!" Bulma slowly got to her feet, her shoulders quaking dangerously.

"Vegeta…" she growled, her fists clenching in a threatening manner. No one so much as spared a thought to the angry shouts that rang out or the angry red handprint that was seen on the Saiyan prince's face later that afternoon. They were paid to invent and construct the most advanced technology on Earth, not to meddle in marital affairs.

AN: Reviews would be most welcome!


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

They were all drugged. Oolong was almost sure of it. Why else would a large number of reasonably intellectual individuals would practically worship the ground upon which a total stranger walked for apparently no reason at all. Alright, so the guy came up with some supposedly revolutionary training program that reputedly turned couch potatoes into body builders. And all the hype and publicity around it…it was almost like they had never come across the concept of fitness before. Truthfully, it was quite sickening. The porcine shape shifter was ashamed to say that he hailed from planet Earth. It didn't help that Mr. Majin felt the need to stir-up the already excited crowd further like he was a genuine rock star or something. "Hello West City! Let me hear you make some noise!" he shouted into the microphone. They readily complied with a deafening roar, crying out in admiration for a man that really didn't deserve it.

"Woo-hoo!" an exuberant man sitting a few seats over crowed thus making the pig suspicious whether or not he was drunk. But that paled in comparison to a pair of pretty ladies rushed the stage. Naturally, security stopped them before they could come within arm's distance of the stage itself though that didn't stop the girls from ripping off their shirts and throwing it at their idol.

"I love you Mr. Majin!" one called out.

"Yeah! You totally rock!" her companion injected.

"Ladies! Please! Keep your clothes on!" the poor security guard pleaded as his coworker hastily retrieved the discarded garments. Public indecency was a crime after all.

"…thinks he all that just because he's all rich and famous now…" Roshi muttered sourly under his breath. Really. He was a renowned martial artist once touted as the strongest in the world but with all his prestige no woman had ever taken off her shirt for him. At least, not without being paid to anyway.

"How did he even come up with this miracle training program of his when it looks like he can't even do a single push up?" Puar mused aloud, eyeing the bony arms poking out of Mr. Majin's gaudy short sleeved shirt that further promoted his program.

"Magic." the pig answered sarcastically.

"I can't tell you how wonderful it is to see you all here today." Mr. Majin began. "It warms the heart. You know, I developed this training program specifically to help poor unhealthy souls who've tried everything else to get back in shape. But unlike all those scam artists out there, I don't just take your money and run! No! I make sure that my program works or it's free!"

"You said it brother!" an exuberant masculine voice exclaimed from somewhere in the audience.

"Oh brother…" Oolong sighed. He wasn't sure what was the most disturbing; someone like Mr. Majin getting a fan base overnight or grown men being reduced to little more than fan boys…probably the latter.

"But you all didn't come here today just to listen to me rabble on." the small man said somewhat apologetically as though a little embarrassed that he got so carried away with his moving speech. "You came here to get in the best shape of your life!"

"Majin! Majin! Majin!" the crowd chanted approvingly.

"Now let's get started!" he urged, pumping his fist into the air causing another deafening roar from his fans. There was a low hiss as hidden hydraulics jumped to life and slowly lowered a giant reflective orb from it's hiding place among the luminous stage lights. The roar of the crowd died a little as mild confusion swept the audience. Was this really part of the program?

"Is that a giant disco ball?" the feline shape shifter inquired, staring at the orb incredulously.

"I thought this was a fitness convention, not a night club." her porcine counterpart injected.

"Get down!" Roshi hissed. Before either the cat or pig knew what was happening, the old martial artist had threw them to the floor. A few of their neighbors spared them little more than a momentary glance before returning their full attention to the stage with the assumption that the elderly man had simply tumbled out of his seat in excitement and accidentally dragged his little friends down with him.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Oolong demanded, rubbing his sore bottom. "I bruise easily you know!"

"Close your eyes and cover your ears!" the old man ordered as he curled up into a ball. Both shape shifters raised an eyebrow at that.

"Umm…Master Roshi?" Puar questioned uncertainly. Was he having some sort of episode or something?

"Just do it!" he snapped. They hurriedly complied, not quite sure if they were going to like what was going to happen next. With the majority of their senses smothered, none of them could really make out exactly what was going on. All they really knew was that a flash went off that was so bright it lit up the back of their eyelids. The floor vibrated underneath their bodies as if an earthquake was going off. Their hair stood on end. It took them a moment to realize that it was from the sheer power filling the air and had nothing to do with static electricity. Then it simply stopped as if a switch had been flipped. Hesitantly, they uncovered their heads. Nothing seemed to have happened. Only, it seemed a tad quiet…a bit too quiet.

"What's with these people?" the porcine shape shifted asked, noticing how everyone were still in their seats looking at the stage with suspiciously blank expressions on their faces.

"Oh no! They're all brainwashed!" his feline counterpart cried.

"Exactly." the old martial arts master nodded solemnly. "That's no disco ball. It's a giant crystal ball."

"Why on Earth would he need a crystal ball that big?" Oolong squawked.

"Because a regular one would've overloaded from all that power and would only be capable on concentrating upon a small group of people at a time." Roshi explained.

"So he needed a big one to get them all in one go so no one would run off and blow the whistle on him." Puar thought aloud.

"Muwahah! It worked!" Mr. Majin gloated gleefully. Between the motionless bodies, they saw the small man snap his fingers and, in the blink of an eye, transformed into a sickly green tick-like alien. Was that Babidi? Or was that some sort of assistant of his? But he didn't have that stylized M on his forehead like all the other goons. Either that was Babidi or someone he trusted an awful lot. "Now I have an army at my disposal! Rise my minions! Rise!" Obediently, the entire audience got to their feet. Puar stifled a gasp as she noticed all the M's now branding their foreheads. They most certainly weren't there before…that cinched it. That strange green alien could only be none other than Babidi.

"I still don't get it…wouldn't it make more sense just to drain them?" one of his muscle-bound minions questioned. They clearly weren't being handpicked for their brains.

"No, you idiot!" his master snapped. "There a billons of others on this planet. But we don't have the manpower to harvest them all. Not to mention those blasted warriors who keep thwarting my every plan…however, even they can't possibly track down so many of their own at once."

"Then why don't we just get rid of those warriors?" the minion slowly asked.

"Oh! Why didn't I think of that!" the smaller green being replied sarcastically. "Great Idea! I'll just clap my hands and make them disappear form the face of the planet!"

"Really? You can do that?" the bulky muscleman injected excitedly with awe and amazement written all over his face.

"No, you idiot!" Babidi shouted irritably. "If I could, don't you think I'd have done it by now?"

"This is the guy that the Supreme Kai has been having so much trouble with?" the pig injected incredulously.

"Haven't you ever heard that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover?" the cat hissed under her breath.

"Well, I don't read!" he responded a little too loudly. Babidi immediately stiffened and his brainless bodyguards put up their guard, scanning the crowd for the source of the shout. Oolong slapped a hand over his mouth. Puar kicked him in the ribs with a look that screamed 'way to go dumbass'.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" the diminutive wizard commanded. They froze in place, half hoping that the alien would just shrug it of as a trick of the mind. But then Roshi shakily got to his feet despite the two shape shifters desperate attempts to convince him otherwise.

"So we meet at last…" the elderly man calmly mused aloud.

"What the-an old man?" Babidi exclaimed in outrage. "Are you kidding me? How can an old man, of all people, not succumb to my spell?" he demanded of no one in particular.

"Quite easily if said old man grew up with a witch of a sister who had a tendency of using her little brother as target practice for her offensive spells." Roshi replied offhandedly.

"Well, you may know a thing or two about evading magical attacks, but you don't stand a chance against my underlings!" the little green man cackled maniacally. Apparently, being challenged by an old man was rather amusing…

"We'll just see about that!" Puar shot back as she too left the relative safety of their hiding place. In a poof of smoke she turned into a saber tooth tiger and let out a fearsome roar.

"Are you two out of your mind?" Oolong shouted as he jumped up literally hopping mad. Were they trying to get them all killed by this lunatic? This was supposed to be a covert operation, not a damn standoff! He sure as hell didn't sign up for this!

"Those are awfully strong words for such fragile beings…let's see if you can back it up, shall we?" Babidi said with a nasty grin that his bodyguards echoed.

"I'm too young to die!" the panicking porcine screamed.

xXx

Omake

"Finally!" Chi-Chi huffed exasperatedly as she sank down on the couch tiredly. It took a few days and loads of elbow grease but she had eventually cleaned the Son home from top to bottom. The only downside to staying at the palace with her father was all the dust that accumulated while they were all gone. But she supposed a challenge every now and then helped to keep her young and healthy. _Kami_ knows all the sagging and wrinkles she'd have otherwise…

"_Okaasan_! _Okaasan_!" Goten's cheerful voice called from outside. A moment later he skidded inside the house all teal-eyed and golden-haired and covered in mud which, in turn, dripped onto her just mopped floor. Dark brown footprints now marred that once gleaming surface of her beloved hardwood floors. Hours of backbreaking labor…wasted. "Look what I can do now!" the young Saiyan announced exuberantly. "_Otousan_ taught me how to do it!"

"Goten. Bath. Now." his mother gritted out between her teeth. Sensing danger, he immediately complied and dashed upstairs just as Goku walked in, also covered in mud.

"Hey Chi-Chi!" he greeted casually.

"Goku…" his wife growled. Goku took a cautious step back with only one thought going through his mind…

'_Uh oh…'_

Translations:

_Kami_- god

_Okaasan_- mother

_Otousan_- father

AN: Review!


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

"Babidi!" Roshi cried as he struck a dramatic pose atop the head of some poor brainwashed man. "Your days of darkness are numbered! Behold the awesome power of my might and prepare to meet the light!" The others just stared at him for one long silent moment, making the elderly martial arts master feel rather foolish.

"Ah, fuck!" Oolong groaned, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Are you serious? Damn it Roshi! This is hardly the time for heroic speeches!" he shouted at the, apparently senile, old man.

"What is he doing?" Puar asked incredulously.

"He's been watching nothing but movies for weeks now thanks to Eighteen's little rule and it's finally gone to his head." the pig explained dryly. _'This is what happens when you deprive a man of his one and only joy in life.'_ he mused with a sigh. He had warned the female android that this would happen but did she listen to him? No…

"The fate of the planet is in jeopardy and he's been watching movies?" his transformed feline counterpart exclaimed in disbelief. "Oh, I knew we should've brought Yamcha!" she swooned. "He'd never do such a thing!"

"Movies?" Babidi squawked in outrage, his shoulders shaking dangerously. "You think this is some sort of joke? How dare you! Men, exterminate this imbecile!" he ordered. They readily complied, charging at the interlopers like stampeding cattle.

"Yikes!" Oolong squeaked. He quickly dived underneath the seats as a half dozen overly muscular men raced towards them. Roshi, by comparison, jumped down from his perch, taking down one of the lumbering buffoons as he landed. The man hastily got to his feet and swung wildly at the old man with a feral cry which Roshi easily dodged. As old as he was, the old martial arts master was still limber and quick on his feet.

"Haven't you ever heard of respecting your elders?" he admonished.

"This isn't the time for an etiquette lesson!" the pig exclaimed as he found himself scurrying away from a thick grabby arm that was seeking to pull him out from his little hiding place and probably rip him in half.

"Here piggy-piggy…" an all too giddy voice called out mockingly.

"H-hey!" Oolong squealed as he futilely tried to kick away the reaching appendage. "You don't want me! Haven't you heard? Bacon's bad for you! Someone, help!"

"We're a little busy here!" Puar shouted as she threw her new bulkier form at two advancing goons. The long, deadly claws hit their mark. Cries went up as blood spilled freely from severed arteries onto the polished concrete floor below.

"B-but-!" the porcine shape shifter sputtered. He was no fighter!

"Help yourself!" Roshi snapped irritably, literally dancing around three minions who tried to team up on him. Unfortunately for them, the old man was far too familiar with such underhanded tactics. Shen tried it on him all the time back when they were still students under the tutelage of the one and only Mutaito.

"Son of a-transform!" Oolong shouted. His adversary coughed and sputtered at the resulting cloud that wafted into his face.

"What the-!" In a puff of smoke the pig had turned into a crab and proceeded to pinch at the seeking arm with his new pincers. The man attached to the arm cried out, instinctively jerking his hand away.

"Oh yeah!" the pig turned crab crowed. "Now who else wants a piece of me!"

"Ha!" Puar laughed. "Is that really the best you can do?"

"Hey! It's not my fault that I got expelled from the Shape Shifting Academy!" he said defensively.

"Yes it is!" the feline shot back.

"Look out!" Oolong suddenly cried. Puar whirled around just in time to take out a minion that was sneaking up behind her with a folded metal chair. "You so owe me…"

"What's with you idiots?" Babidi raged. "It an old man and a couple of animals! What's so tuff about that! A kid can take them out for fuck's sake!"

"Maybe we should just-" one minion began but was shortly blasted into a wall by the old man.

"Fight them, damn you! Fight!" the wizard shrieked.

"T-they're monsters!" another goon cried as he frantically fought off Puar.

"That's rich coming from you!" Oolong injected with a sharp pinch to the toe.

"Ah!"

"Let's get out of here!" his companion exclaimed, making a beeline for the backdoor.

"Where are you going?" Babidi demanded.

"Anywhere but here!" he replied over his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't!" The tiny green alien waved his hand and the cowardly minion was flung back into the fray as if by a giant invisible hand. But that hardly stopped the intrusive trio. They cut down the last of the goons minutes later. And not a moment too soon. Oolong and Puar retuned to their normal states in another puff of smoke, utterly exhausted. Transforming and fighting on top of it was exhausting work.

"Well, that's that." Roshi said cheerfully, dusting off his hands. He hadn't had such a good workout in years. Maybe he should come to these fitness conventions more often…

"No, no, no!" Babidi shouted, jumping up and down furiously from his spot on the stage. "How could this have happened? How?"

"Because your evil, and evil always looses in the end!" the elderly martial arts master proclaimed as he struck another daring pose. Oolong and Puar rolled their eyes at him.

"…or maybe the plan was shoddy to begin with." the porcine shape shifter pointed out with a scoff. "'Mr. Majin'? Seriously? That couldn't have been more obvious even if you tried."

"I will not be beaten by an old man and his pets!" the enraged wizard asserted. "The great Babidi will never fall to this weak race! Never!" His _ki_ fluctuated wildly and his whole body began to glow.

"Uh…is he…?" the pig trailed off uncertainly.

"He is!" the feline confirmed in a terrified shrill cry. "He's going to blow himself up!"

"What is it with villains and blowing themselves up?" Roshi demanded.

"You have to admit, it's one hell of a way to settle an argument." Oolong replied. Though the winner in such situations is, more or less, a moot point…

"We need to get everyone out of here!" Puar said.

"There's not enough time!" the elderly martial artist told her.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" the porcine shape shifter screamed as he crawled back underneath the occupied chairs in a futile gesture of self-preservation. "Kiss our butts goodbye?"

"No! There is only one thing we can do to stop him, what any warrior worth his salt would do!" the old man proclaimed.

"Oh no, no, no…" Oolong whimpered.

"Yes!" Roshi's _ki_ skyrocketed along with his body mass. Muscles suddenly grew and bulged out, ripping his shirt in the process, until the once feeble looking old man had a body that would've made bodybuilders green with envy. He quickly fell into an all too familiar stance. "Ka-!"

"Fools!" Babidi laughed manically.

"-me-!" Roshi ignored him, focusing instead on building his power.

"You're dead!" he gloated.

"-ha-!" Still, the old man didn't respond.

"You hear me!" the wizard taunted.

"-me-!" the elderly martial artist gritted through his teeth as he forcibly compacted all his _ki_ into a deadly glowing ball in his cupped hands.

"Dead!" the small green alien cackled.

"-ha!" Roshi shot the gathered _ki_ straight at Babidi. A shrill cry rang out as the power washed over him and proceeded to blast out through the solid concrete wall behind the stage followed shortly by a resounding boom. The shock wave knocked everyone off their feet, and their seats as the case may be. As the dust settled, revealing the wake of destruction that extended well into the parking lot, Babidi was nowhere to be found. Roshi's body reverted to it's normal, feeble state and he all but collapsed onto the floor. He was getting too old for this…Oolong attentively poked his head out from under the chair he was crouched under.

"Did you kill him?" he asked hopefully.

"Ha! As if the great Babidi could be so easily defeated by such weak and fragile beings!" the wizard's disembodied voice scoffed scornfully, causing the pig to hastily retract his head back under the chair. "You've merely defeated my puppet. That useless thing deserved it's fate. But I assure you, when you fight the real me things won't be so easy."

"Talk about creepy." the porcine shape shifter shuddered. "I hope we don't have to do anything like this again anytime soon." People began to come around, without those M's branding their foreheads Puar noted happily. Oolong crawled out of his hiding place and hurried over to his feline counterpart and the tired old man before someone stepped on him.

"Uh…wh-where am I?" one dazed woman wondered aloud.

"They're all back to normal!" the cat exclaimed in relief.

"Great…now just how the hell are we going to get out of here without getting arrested for blowing up the convention center?" the pig demanded.

xXx

Omake

"Uh, dad? Are you sure we should be doing this?" Trunks asked uneasily as his father took position opposite him in the G.R.

"Of course it's alright." Vegeta replied, falling into an offensive stance. "Your mother disabled the G.R. because she thought you were to young to train under intensified gravity. If she were against training you altogether, then she would've sealed off the G.R now wouldn't she?"

"I guess…" the young Saiyan shrugged. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that his mother wouldn't be very happy about this. Oh well. It didn't matter. After all, it was his father that was going to sleep on the sofa for the next month. Not him.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

AN: Reviews and suggestions are always welcomed!


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

What little optimism Oolong had for their chances of slipping away from the scene unnoticed rapidly evaporated as the security guards refused to let anyone leave until the authorities arrived to investigate the disaster. He proposed that they slip through one of the bathroom windows but Puar quickly shot it down, saying that it would just make them look guilty. As if they didn't look guilty enough a battered old man going around shirtless. However, seeing as how tired Roshi was from his exertions, he resigned himself to wait and pray that they didn't leave the place with a pair of shiny new bracelets. It didn't take long for the cops to arrive with a full rescue team. The scene was quickly secured and the officers were setting out to take witness statements in no time as medics tended to any and all wounded which, unfortunately, included the elderly martial artist.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" the young man attending to him asked for the umpteenth time.

"I feel just fine." Roshi asserted somewhat irritably. Oolong snorted, knowing that he'd would've been far more compliant if the medic were female.

"But you have extensive lacerations and bruising." the medic gently argued.

"Nothing a little R and R can't cure." the old man shrugged, wincing slightly as the younger man cleaned and dressed his wounds.

"There could be underlying injuries though!" he argued. "Torn ligaments, hair-line fractures, even internal bleeding!"

"Would I be feeling this good if I had a torn ligament, hair-line fracture, or internal bleeding?" the irate martial artist countered.

"There have been numerous instances where people who've accidentally inhaled water died a few hours later because they didn't seek proper medical attention simply due to the fact that they felt perfectly fine!" the medic practically shouted, clearly at the end of his rope.

"Don't worry, we'll take him straight to the hospital as soon as the police finish taking his statement." an all too familiar female voice injected. Roshi, Oolong, and Puar whipped around to see none other than the world renowned scientist and the two strongest warriors in the universe standing mere feet away with suspiciously amused faces.

"Wha-Bulma! Goku! Gohan! What are you three doing here?" Roshi exclaimed in surprise. He hadn't even sensed their approach. Man, he must be even more worn out than he thought…

"Taking you to the hospital." Bulma replied flatly.

"Huh? Wh-?" the old man began to argue. But Bulma interrupted him with a sly smile playing across her lips.

"Don't you want to say 'hi' to all those beautiful, young nurses?" she asked persuasively under her breath so that the medic wouldn't overhear. "It'll really make their day, you know…"

"When do we leave?" the pervert demanded excitedly.

"Ow!" Oolong suddenly exclaimed, doubling over in pain. "Oh! I think I might've broken a rib or something!" The young medic was at the pig's side in a flash.

"Whoa! Here! Sit down!" he urged.

"Oh my! We better head over to the hospital as soon as possible!" the blue haired woman proclaimed in mock concern, trying her best to keep from bursting out in laughter. Those two…

"I'll get an officer and see if we can't get you guys out of here!" the ever helpful medic injected as he hurried off in search of an authority figure.

"Should we really be encouraging this?" Puar asked the amused scientist.

"They've done a good job." she shrugged. "Might as well give them a treat."

xXx

"Well, that wasn't what I expected…" Roshi mumbled sullenly as he sank down on the sofa in the Brief's living room, rubbing his cheek where the nurse he 'accidentally ran into' had slapped him.

"What did you expect when you grabbed that one nurse's butt like that?" Bulma asked incredulously. "Wait." she hastily amended. "Don't answer that. I don't want to know."

"Were those injections really necessary?" Oolong griped. Not only were those needles long but the nurse administrating them practically stabbed him with it. He didn't know what her problem was. She wasn't the one he was ogling anyway.

"It's to stave off infections." Gohan replied with a quirked eyebrow that mimicked the grin threatening to break out across his face once again.

"Couldn't they have just given us pills instead?" the pig whined.

"Right. Because you're so responsible and always follow directions." the blue haired woman responded sarcastically. "People should have more faith in you."

"We need to put a stop to all this." Goku sighed, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Puar inquired.

"Cause this whole back and forth thing has gotten really old." her porcine counterpart snorted.

"It's not that." the younger Saiyan said. "Babidi is becoming bolder with each attempt. There could very well be casualties next time."

"Gohan's right." Bulma heartily agreed. Fighting that little freak will be useless if people are dying anyway in the crossfire."

"Speaking of useless, what's up with the Supreme Kai?" Oolong abruptly injected.

"What do you mean?" his feline friend questioned curiously.

"Have you seen him lately?" the pig pointed out to the two Saiyans.

"No." they answered.

"Exactly!" the shape shifter exclaimed peevishly. "If this whole Majin Buu thing is really as serious as he claims, then shouldn't he be here with us trying to figure out a way to save the universe from total annihilation?"

"I would if I weren't busy scouring the planet for Babidi's base of operations. It's not as easy as you apparently think." Everyone jumped out of their skins and whirled around to see the Supreme Kai himself standing there with his ever present assistant Kibito.

"Ah! W-what t-the hell?" Oolong exclaimed.

"D-don't sneak up on an old man like that!" Roshi admonished as he tried to ease his racing heart. "You damn near gave me a heart attack! Uh, I don't want to go back to the hospital again so soon…"

"What's with strangers just letting themselves into my home?" Bulma snapped. Honestly! This wasn't a motel!

"My apologies but I have news and thought it prudent to share it with you." the small purple extra terrestrial said, though it was hard to tell if he actually meant it with that expressionless mask of his. Was he putting on airs or just trying to maintain his professionalism by not getting too attached to anyone or anything?

"Oh?" Goku perked up like an excitable puppy. "Did you find where Babibi's hiding or something?"

"Yes and no." the Kai replied cryptically. The scientist folded her arms with a huff.

"Care to elaborate?" she pressed with forced politeness.

"We've followed Babidi's _ki _that was connecting him with his little puppet back to a rather desolate area northwest of here." he explained promptly. "Sadly, we could not trace those 'strings' to his ship as there is a massive force field erected around the area in general."

"So that's why Babidi's been so behind the scenes." Gohan injected as understanding dawned on him. "He couldn't risk you or any of us locating him because he knows that he's done for without Majin Buu."

"That certainly explains that whole mass recruitment thing he pulled today." Bulma admitted. "He the manpower to collect the _ki_ for him seeing as how we're tracking down and killing his minions one by one."

"His incessant hiding confirms that he has the ball in which Majin Buu sleeps." Kibito added morosely.

"So, we've got him on the ropes?" Oolong inquired with a self-satisfied grin.

"What are you so happy about?" the blue-haired woman snapped, wiping that smile right off the pig's face. "All of this doesn't mean anything if we can't break down that force field and kill Babidi. Otherwise, he'll continue to drag this little game out until he wins."

"Wait." the teenage Saiyan injected. "You said north-west of here?"

"Yes." the Supreme Kai confirmed. Gohan leapt from his seat.

"What?" his father questioned with a concerned frown.

"That's in the same vicinity as where the Cell Games were held." he answered as he paced in front of the couch furiously. "He's been hiding under our noses the whole time."

"So all we need to do is find a way to take down that force field…" Roshi began.

"And he's as good as done for." the Saiyan finished. But the real question was how.

xXx

Omake

"Oh, my! What are you doing out here so late at night? Shouldn't you bee in bed?" Vegeta stopped his meditating, cracking an eye open to see Mrs. Brief standing there in her fuzzy pink robe and slippers.

"I'm not tired." the Saiyan prince replied tersely.

"Really? Are you hungry?" she questioned.

"No." he answered firmly, wishing that she'd just go away and leave him alone.

"You're not coming down with something, are you?" the blond woman continued, feeling his forehead with her hand.

"I'm fine." Vegeta gritted out between clenched teeth. Really, what did it take for this woman to get a hint?

"Oh, I see!" Mrs. Brief suddenly giggled as she retracted her hand. "You and Bulma got into another fight!"

"Mind your own business!" he snapped. She slowly drifted away, giggling all the while and leaving the Saiyan prince to his meditating. _'Damn insufferable woman…'_

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

AN: Please review!


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Baba lived out in the middle of nowhere…literally. Her palace was a veritable oasis situated in a vast wasteland. Although, to her credit, much of the peninsula was in fact one great wasteland which, in part, explains why most people didn't choose to settle there. The little fact that the Cell Games took place there just a few years ago only cinched it, rendering it cursed in the mass majorities' opinion. But Baba wasn't most people. She was Roshi's sister and a renown fortuneteller who served as a medium between the living and the dead on the side. No one really knows why. The woman had amassed a huge fortune with which she could easily live out the rest of her days on. Perhaps it just gave her something to do during the day in-between clients who sought the help of her psychic powers. According to Roshi, she was just being greedy. Gohan had a feeling he was just saying that because his loving older sister refused to do anything for him for free.

"A force field?" the old witch squawked in surprise. A warm breeze filtered in through the open windows of the dark antechamber where she held meetings with clients next to an enormous crystal ball that was more for show than anything else. Thin, gauzy drapes danced in the wind playfully as the sound of numerous flowing fountains and exotic songbirds pleasantly drifted in. Gohan had to hand it to her, Baba really knew how to make a first impression.

"You mean you've never noticed it?" Goku questioned bewilderedly. There wasn't much that the fortune teller didn't know, seeing as how much she crossed over into the after life on business. She even called King Yama, the Lord and Judge of the Dead, by name.

"Some fortune teller you are…" Roshi muttered moodily under his breath which earned him a magical zap from his sister. "Ow!"

"I don't do much divining in that area-" she began to explain haughtily.

"You're a stone's throw away!" her little brother injected incredulously.

"-because no one lives there." Baba finished with a dark look towards her sibling. "Most of my clients are usually looking for someone or something they lost."

"Now you're just making excuses!" he balked.

"Excuses?" the small woman spat angrily, her short graying hair bristling like the hackles of a cat. "Well sorry for not paying attention to the neighbors because I've been working my ass off at two jobs! What was I thinking?" she snapped sarcastically.

"Would you be able to take that force field down?" Goku suddenly asked, swiftly ending the brewing fight. Both parties looked at him with a similar taken-off-guard expression on their faces.

"I don't know…" Baba slowly replied after a moment with some embarrassment.

"You don't know or you don't care?" Roshi bit back sourly.

"It's tricky!" the witch responded defensively.

"How?" he demanded. "It's a force field!"

"Precisely!" his sister injected.

"Huh?" the old martial art's master grunted confusedly.

"Can you please elaborate?" the teenage Saiyan politely inquired, trying to maintain at least some civility between the two siblings.

"A barrier is, more or less, an invisible shield that simply keeps things out of a specified area where as a force field is booby trapped to discourage any unwanted beings." Baba explained. "So it's best to stay away from such things. You generally live longer when you do." she added dryly.

"Like an electric fence." Goku added in happily like a child who just grasped a complex topic.

"In a way, yes." the old woman nodded with wry amusement.

"Would it be possible to get through the force field without setting off booby traps?" the teenage Saiyan mused.

"No." the witch answered flatly. "Unlike fences, there are no small gaps for tiny creatures to worm through." she told him slowly so the words can penetrate Goku's thick skull. The last thing she wanted was for him to go off and do something stupid just because he didn't understand it the first time…not to mention she'd feel a little guilty. What could she say? She liked the big lummox. "Any living organism that tries to breach the perimeter will be automatically neutralized." Thankfully, Goku had enough sense to figure out exactly what she meant by neutralize and that it was a bad thing.

"Are there any magical wire cutters we can use to get through it then?" the Earth-raised Saiyan questioned with an inquisitive tilt of the head. Even Gohan, who was used to his father's not-so-bright moments raised an eyebrow at that.

"…wire cutters…?" Baba echoed.

"Well, you said it was like a fence." he pointed out. "And with fences, you can cut the links-"

"I know!" the little woman bit back irritably. There was nothing quite like an idiot explaining something to make a person feel intelligent.

"Well?" Roshi prompted with a huff, crossing his arms impudently over his chest.

"It's a possibility…" she murmured under her breath so quietly that they almost didn't catch it.

"A possibility?" her little brother shouted, clearly over this back-and-forth game they've been playing. "Would it kill you to give us a straight answer?"

"Look, you're asking me questions that countless witches and wizards throughout the galaxy have asked numerous times before." Baba gritted out through her teeth as she tried to reign in her temper. "They've even carried out experiments with some pretty horrendous results. If there was a definitive way to brake through a force field or barrier, don't you think everyone with the slightest magical talent would know about it?"

"Yet you said that there was a possibility." Gohan pointed out calmly. The little woman heaved a tired sigh as if the great weight of her many years was finally catching up to her. It made him feel a little guilty about pressuring her like this, but she was the only person that they could turn to in this situation.

"It's a bit of a stretch…" the witch warned.

"I don't think we can afford to rule anything out." the teenage Saiyan observed. "We need to stop Babidi before more innocent people get hurt." Baba gave another weary sigh.

"There is a mysterious sword in the Otherworld, a sword that none can pull free from where it's imbedded in a rock." she told them. "Countless thousands have tried over the millennia. Rumor goes, whoever successfully frees the blade will be imbued with incredible power."

"And become the supreme ruler of the universe?" Roshi added with dry humor. His older sister shot him a glare.

"Like I said, It's a bit of a stretch." the little woman asserted.

"So no one really knows anything about this sword other than the fact that the strongest warriors can't pull it out?" Goku clarified.

"Yep." she shrugged. Gohan gave her a searching look. There was something that she wasn't telling them. He could feel it.

"Where is this sword, exactly?" he inquired.

"You're not seriously thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" the old martial arts master indignantly squawked.

"What choice do we have?" the teenage Saiyan countered with increasing frustration. Really, he knew that Roshi had his doubts and his issues with his sister but this was just getting ridiculous. Perhaps bringing him along was a bad idea…

"What about the Supreme Kai?" the elderly man pressed. "Shouldn't he be able to take down that force field?"

"If he could don't you think he'd have done so already?" he asked pointedly. Roshi didn't have an answer to that.

"He may be mulling over the same thing…" Baba mused aloud.

"What do you mean?" Goku questioned.

"Well, the sword, the Z sword, is on his planet." she reasoned.

"He has his own planet?" Roshi exclaimed.

"All the Kais have their own planet in Otherworld." the witch rolled her eyes. Honestly, she'd think that after a few hundred years the fool would know something…

"That doesn't make any sense!" he injected. "I mean, who needs an entire planet to themselves?"

"Who needs an entire island to themselves?" an all too familiar voice chuckled. They all turned to see Kibito and the Supreme Kai loitering in the doorway.

"What the-?" Roshi sputtered, nearly falling over in surprise.

"You've been eavesdropping on us." Goku stated, blinking at the Supreme Kai owlishly. Not that the eavesdropping was necessarily bad…just rude.

"I was just seeing if you've come up with anything." the small purple alien admitted shamelessly. "But it would seem that we've both come to the same conclusion."

"The Z sword." the Earth-raised Saiyan finished.

"Do you think _otousan_ can really pull it free?" his son questioned. The Supreme Kai smiled at him.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of you." Gohan simply stared at him for a moment. Did he mishear him? Was it some sort of joke? Yet, the Kai seemed quite serious. Even Kibito who appeared, perhaps, a little disgruntled at the proposition. The teenage Saiyan struggled to wrap his mind around the fact that they were considering him over his father to pull out some mysterious sword that none yet have been able to in order to defeat Babidi and his insidious mechanisms.

"Me?" was all he could choke out. The Supreme Kai's smile widened. Only one thought ran through his mind…_'How the hell am I going to explain this to okaasan and Videl?'_

xXx

Omake

"Honey," Mrs. Brief started conversationally with her daughter as they booth slaved away in the kitchen to make enough food to feed two Saiyans, "don't you think you're being a little tough with him?"

"With who?" she asked distractedly as she stirred two different sauce pans at the same time to prevent both contents from burning.

"Vegeta." her mother clarified. "I know he's not perfect but he's trying his best for both you and your son." Bulma looked up at the older woman incredulously.

"Mom, he was trying to get Trunks to turn into a Super Saiyan by training him under intensified gravity." the scientist slowly stated.

"Yes, well, boys will be boys." Bulma could only stare at her.

Translations:

_Otousan_- father

_Okaasan_- mother

AN: Remember to review.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

"You're leaving?" Videl questioned, shock written all over her face. Not that Gohan could blame her. This was a bolt out of the blue.

"I'm sorry." he murmured guiltily. It was like life itself was conspiring against them. They hadn't been able to go out on a date in what felt like forever thanks to Babidi. "I have to. I'll make it up to you later. I promise." That sounded lame, even to his ears. The Satan girl turned away from him to look out over the still ocean as the sinking sun painted it blood red, making him worry about whether or not she was mad at him. Why did girls have to be passive aggressive? Things were much easier when they were actively aggressive. At lest then he knew where he stood.

"How long will you be gone?" she inquired quietly.

"I haven't the slightest idea." the teenage Saiyan admitted. "The Supreme Kai was pretty vague about it all."

"Oh." was all the unusually silent female uttered in response. Was she being so reserved because she knew that everyone inside the _Kame_ House was probably eavesdropping just for kicks? Maybe they should have taken their conversation up into the clouds with only the occasional bird flitting by to overhear them. They would at least be away from certain nosy individuals. And it wasn't like the birds would go spill the beans to all their friends…

"I'll take you anywhere you want as soon as I come back." Gohan said pleadingly. If Vegeta were here, he'd never let him live this down. Maybe even go on and on about how he shamed their noble race. She abruptly turned around, burying her face in his chest. It took him a few moments to realize that she was crying despite all her efforts not to. He simply stood there in the dying light, stunned. Videl just wasn't one of those girls who cried at the drop of a hat.

"Please be careful." the Satan girl mumbled, the words nearly lost in the fabric clenched firmly between her finger.

"Videl…" The teenage Saiyan didn't know what to say. This really wasn't his area of expertise…

"I know how silly I'm being, but I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen." she choked out. "Something really bad."

"That's why I'm going, to stop anything bad from happening." he told her gently, trying to console her without knowing how. "As ridiculous as this Z sword may seem, it's our best bet to get to Babidi."

"I-it sound's like something out of a fairy tail." Videl giggled weakly.

"It does, doesn't it." Gohan chuckled uneasily. She finally looked up, her face streaked with tears and bright blue eyes slightly bloodshot, making him realized just how close they were. He quickly looked away, not knowing what to do next. Luckily, the Satan girl did. Her lips pressed against his own before he could even think to move away. The teenage Saiyan found himself rooted to the spot. Everything else just melted away as he kissed her back, savoring the softness of her lips and the gentle scent of the shampoo she used. A catcall from the house behind him effectively brought him back to reality. They all but jumped apart and turned to see Oolong, Roshi, Erasa, and Sharpner poking their heads out the window. Videl's face flushed a deep red as her shoulders began to shake dangerously.

"Don't you people have better things to do than spy on us?" she shrieked. Their friends quickly retracted their heads inside, giggling all the while. Her eyes narrowed. Oh, they were going to pay.

xXx

"Take care, sweetie." Chi-Chi sniffled heartily into a handkerchief. The Ox King patted her shoulder, doing his best to calm her down as the rest of their family and friends gathered at _Kami's_ Lookout to say their farewells.

"_Hai_." Gohan sighed as he shook off the sense of déjà vu that attempted to overwhelm him. This scene was becoming all too familiar for him. For once he'd like to be able to leave the planet without his mother having a breakdown. Just once. Was that too much to ask?

"Remember to eat your vegetables." his mother went on. "It's important to stay healthy."

"_Hai_." he agreed. In such situations, in his experience anyway, it was just best to let the woman get it all out. _Kami_ knew what she'd do if she didn't.

"And make sure to wash behind your ears." she added as sternly as she could given her emotional distress. "I don't want you to have to go through all this trouble only to die from a bacterial ear infection."

"_Hai_."

"Oh, for the love of-he's a grown man!" Vegeta snapped, having had enough of all the pointless sniveling. "A full-fledged Saiyan warrior!"

"Maybe, but he's still my baby!" Chi-Chi rounded on him with a dangerous look in her dark eyes. Well, at lest she stopped crying.

"I think what Vegeta is trying to say is that he'll be just fine and come back home to you soon enough." Bulma hastily added placatingly. She discreetly elbowed her husband in the ribs. What the hell was that man thinking? It was never wise to get on the bipolar woman's bad side, let alone when she was upset enough as it is!

"Wha-no!" the Saiyan prince injected indignantly. As if he'd really do so much as say that 'everything will be all right' to anyone…it was just demeaning to his status as Prince of all Saiyans! "I clearly did not say anything remotely like that!"

"Vegeta, will you just shut it?" his wife ground out through teeth clenched in a rather strained smile.

"I bet you'd be a little more sympathetic if it was your son who was being sent away to _Kami_ knows where!" Chi-Chi shouted. Her father forcibly held her back from attacking the insensitive Saiyan. It was something he wouldn't wish on anyone, no matter how unpleasant they may be.

"As if!" Vegeta snorted. "Countless Saiyan warriors had been sent out to distant planets throughout our long and proud history to conquer new territory! You should be glad that boy is doing something worthwhile unlike his idiotic father who does nothing but eat, sleep, and mess around all day!"

"Vegeta, you do nothing but eat, sleep, and mess around all day!" the harried scientist bluntly observed.

"No I don't! I train!" he injected defensively.

"Oh, yeah! Like that's a big difference!" Bulma replied sarcastically.

"Perhaps we should be off…" the Supreme Kai suggested mildly. "…time is of the essence…"

"Yeah…" Gohan quickly agreed. Kibito put a hand on his master and the teenage Saiyan. "See you guys later!" he bid to his friends and family.

"_Sayonara_ Gohan!" they heartily called back. Kibito's _ki_ enshrouded him and the world flickered. In the blink of an eye, he found himself standing in the midst of a flowering meadow not unlike ones he'd spent the majority of his youth frolicking. Only the purple-pink sky above filled with a myriad of other planets confirmed that he was no longer on Earth.

"_Ne_…so this is the Supreme Kai's planet?" he wondered aloud in surprise. The Saiyan thought it would've been something grandiose as befitting someone of the Supreme Kai's rank.

"_Hai_." the ever stoic assistant answered solemnly. "You should be honored. No mortal has ever set foot on this hallowed ground."

"It really doesn't look all that different from Earth…" Gohan commented offhandedly.

"Are you saying that ordinary? Mundane?" Kibito suddenly snapped, making the Saiyan take a step back.

"_N-nani_? _Iie_! I didn't mean it like that!" the teen sputtered.

"Kibito." the Supreme Kai chided lightly. "Be nice. He's our guest."

"Not even the Grand Kai is not permitted to come here!" the taller of the two boldly injected, giving Gohan the impression that they've been having this argument in private. Maybe even throughout the past seventy-two hours he had been preparing for this little trip. "And yet you let this boy strut about! It's inconceivable!"

"…I don't strut…" the Saiyan mumbled.

"We've exhausted all other options." the Kai calmly consoled his assistant. "The Z sword is our last hope."

"No one has ever succeeded in drawing that blade. Not even yourself." Kibito reminded his master.

"But we haven't yet allowed a Saiyan to try." the smaller of the two smiled.

"What makes Saiyans different from all the other races in the universe." the taller demanded.

"You speak as if all races were made from the same mold." the Supreme Kai chuckled. "Each has it's advantages and disadvantages. Perhaps we've merely been overlooking the one race who's biology is optimum for withdrawing the mythic sword." Kibito's brow furrowed in confusion.

"But why the boy, then?" he questioned. "In that respect, wouldn't it have been more prudent to have the older, more experienced, ones try it first?"

"The older one is, the more set in their ways they are." his master replied sagely. "It is often the younger generations who revolutionize the way things are done." Both Kibito and Gohan gave him perplexed looks. "Don't worry if you do not yet understand. You will. But enough talk. Babidi won't stay inactive for long." With that he took to the sky, leaving the other two scrambling to do the same. As the strangely familiar landscape flew beneath him, Gohan couldn't help but think…

'_Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be as straight forward as it sounds?'_

xXx

Omake

"You're an ass, you know that?" Bulma raged as soon as she and her 'darling' husband were out of earshot of the others. Sure, their fighting wasn't anything new but that didn't mean that they could do it in front of the others. It was just rude…

"What?" Vegeta snapped. "Her sniveling was getting on everyone's nerves! And I did something about it!" She slapped a hand over her eyes warily. How exactly was she going to explain concepts such as courtesy to a complete barbarian?

"You have absolutely no social ques what-so-ever, do you?"

Translations:

_Kame_- turtle

_Kami_- god

_Hai_- yes

_Sayonara_- goodbye

_Nani_- what

_Iie_- no

AN: Please review!


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

When Baba had first told him about the Z sword, Gohan had the impression that it was something like the old 'sword in the stone' story he read once when he was a child when the dangers he faced were merely paper cuts from his books and homework. A blade nestled within a secluded grove that radiated divine power which none save one with a pure heart could wield. Perhaps even guarded by some fearsome beast. But when he finally set eyes on the mythical sword…well…it wasn't what he thought it would be. For one, it was driven not into a small boulder but a precarious rocky outcropping that towered above the serene landscape of the Supreme Kai's planet as though the last to have held it simply grew bored with the blade and stabbed it into the ground before walking away. Which begged the question…

"How did it get here?" the teenage Saiyan asked as he carefully crouched down to get a better look at the sword. It was rather plain for a mythical sword. No precious gems studding the hilt, metals carved into intricate patters, or any ornamentation whatsoever. A blacksmith could've foraged it yesterday if he didn't know any better. Besides, only circus performers, professional stuntmen, and eccentric collectors wielded swords anymore. People tended to gravitate more towards guns. Though that would be of little use against Babadi. Heck, even against his little brother.

"No one knows." the Supreme Kai answered with reverence.

"You mean no one knows as in it just showed up out of the blue or no one knows as in no one remembers?" Gohan questioned.

"Are you implying that the Supreme Kai would forget such a thing?" Kibito hissed, visibly bristling much like an angry cat.

"_I-iie_!" the Saiyan hastily replied. "Not him! Someone else! M-maybe one of his predecessors forgot to mention it! You know how little details like that can slip older people's minds!" Kibito calmed, but his eyes were still narrowed in suspicion.

"It could very well be the case." the smaller being said tacitly. "Perhaps they never thought that the need would ever arise." The assistant gave his master a guarded look before regarding their guest once more.

"What would a mere mortal know of the inner thoughts of the immortal ones?"

"What does anyone know?" Gohan shrugged after a moment. "From what I've seen, they tend to keep their opinions and feelings to themselves." A small craggy smile split across his stony countenance, strongly reminding him of his former _sensei_.

"You're not as foolish as you look. There maybe some hope yet." The teen decided to take that as a compliment. From what people told him, he looked a lot like his father who, admittedly, wasn't always the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"So…all I do is pull on it and hope it comes free?" he clarified. Kibito's expression immediately soured.

"Are you-"

"As far as we are aware, there is no specific way that you're supposed to free the sword." the Supreme Kai injected before his assistant could even finish his rebuttal. "However, I'm almost positive that no magic or power beyond my knowledge is keeping the blade in place." The almost didn't sound all that convincing to the teen. But he let it go, knowing full well that if Vegeta were here he'd be saying that the younger Saiyan was just stalling, a sure sign of cowardice in the prince's humble opinion.

"Well…here goes nothing…" Gohan sighed. He hesitantly grasped the exposed hilt, half expecting to be struck by a bolt of lightning. To his relief, nothing of the sort happened. The steel beneath his fingers was surprisingly warm and seemed to mold to his hand like it was specifically forged for him. Getting a good grip on the blade, he yanked it straight up. The sword didn't even budge from it's resting place, causing his palms to just slide off the smooth surface of the hilt and propel his body backwards in half of a somersault. His face kissed the unmoving rock with bruising force that was sure to leave a mark.

"Just as I expected." Kibito huffed, crossing his arms with a rather smug look on his face for being apparently right.

"Are you alright?" the Supreme Kai asked as he helped the somewhat embarrassed Saiyan up to his feet. Piccolo would've skinned him alive for that, especially since he had taught the young man how to properly wield a sword in his youth. It was one of those things that the Namekian thought might come in handy one day.

"Yeah…_itai_!" Gohan groaned. His hands tenderly felt the tenderized flesh of his face. "You weren't kidding about it being tough to yank out! What's holding it in? Super glue?"

"If it truly were a liquid adhesive, I suspect that it would have dissolved at some point over the long ages that the Z sword has rested here." the ever stoic assistant responded dryly. His master blatantly ignored him, a clear sign that he had grown tired of dealing with his ill-humor.

"The rock it's imbedded in is not made up of anything particularly resilient that would, for lack of a better term, latch onto the blade." the Supreme Kai assured him.

"So you're saying that the sword it just so heavy that no one has been able to free it?" the teenage Saiyan squawked.

"You know, I've never thought about it before…" the petite deity admitted. Gohan stared at him for a moment. Never thought about it? Unless the entire cliff was one great big magnet, what else could be preventing people from pulling the sword out? He heaved a sigh.

"Well, I guess that leaves only one option…" His _ki_ flared around him in a golden aura that even made his dark locks turn blond. He grasped the hilt once more and pulled. The rock began to crack but the blade barely budged. Nostrils flaring, he dug his feet in and exercised all of his strength and power. Finally, inch by agonizing inch, the sword slid free of it's resting place with a metallic trill that left both the Supreme Kai and Kibito speechless.

"He did it…" the deity chuckled weakly. Slowly, unbridled enthusiasm took over his composure. "He did it!" His assistant simply ogled the Saiyan openmouthed, flabbergasted.

"You've got to be…of all the…" he blabbered incoherently to himself.

"So how does it feel?" the Supreme Kai inquired cheerily.

"Like a mountain!" Gohan gritted out. His shaking arms burned with the strain of just keeping the blade upright. He couldn't even imagine swinging it about in battle.

"Perhaps whatever power it holds is what makes it so weighty." the deity mused aloud, not letting a little thing like weight put a damper on his good mood.

"So how do I make it lighter?" the Saiyan questioned pointedly. "I can't exactly use this thing if I can barely even hold it…"

"_Baka_! You don't make the Z sword lighter!" Kibito exclaimed, aghast that anyone would think such a thing. "You have to make yourself stronger!"

"Stronger?" the teen choked. Vegeta and his father have been trying to out do the other for years and have been locked in a stalemate as neither had, as of yet, reached a level even beyond a Super Super Saiyan, as Goku liked to call it.

"Ah, of course!" the Supreme Kai shouted, slapping his hands together as inspiration struck him. "You have to prove yourself worthy to the sword!"

"'To the sword'?" Gohan parroted incredulously. Had he lost his mind or had he simply forgotten that inanimate objects don't have a conscious?

"Let's get to it!" the all too eager deity asserted, hopping off the cliff. "Time's of the essence!" Kibito followed, smirking as Gohan struggled to keep up and upright at the same time.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ the teenage Saiyan silently wondered.

"Ah, this should do nicely!" the Supreme Kai said satisfactorily as he landed in sprawling meadow. Gohan laded heavily behind him, panting with effort.

"So what now?" he asked a little impatiently. His arms were starting to go numb…

"You know how the saying goes, 'practice makes perfect'!" was his none too helpful answer.

"You want me to just start swinging?" the teen pressed.

"I believe he said practice." Kibito growled warningly. "Honestly, have you never wielded a blade before?"

"I have…when I was little…" Gohan mumbled uncomfortably.

"I'm sure It'll all come back to you as you go along." the grinning deity said encouragingly. The teenage Saiyan sighed. Readjusting his grip, he swung the sword experimentally and nearly fell over as he struggled to keep the blade from flying out of his hand.

"You weren't kidding when you said that it's been a while." the smug assistant chuckled in dark delight. "I could do much better than that."

"You want to try?" Gohan offered sourly. Kibito shrugged and stepped forward. The teen carefully handed it over then let go, quickly stepping back. There was a hearty thud and loud grunt as the sword instantly plummeted back to the earth regardless of the assistant's hands that were now hopelessly trapped beneath it. Kibito huffed and heaved till all the veins and muscles in his neck were bulging from the strain but even his best could not so much as budge the weighty blade off his smashed digits. The Supreme Kai stifled a chuckle, clearly pleased that his assistant was eating his words.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" Kibito snapped. The Saiyan hastily freed his hand, the normally pink flesh now a painful purple. He sat on the ground for several moments nursing his hand before regaining his feet and his composure with an embarrassed red flush staining his face an interesting shade of mauve.

"Well Kibito?" his master inquired gleefully.

"Y-you better get practicing!" he told Gohan. "Babidi won't stay idle for long!"

"Can I at least get something to eat first?" the teen pleaded. Anything to delay the pain…

"_Hai_." the small deity agreed. "You'll need your strength."

"You'll need all the help you can get." Kibito quietly injected.

xXx

Omake

"Oh Goku, I'm so worried about Gohan!" Chi-Chi moaned as she paced back and forth in the living room. Her husband watched her from where he laid on the couch, dark eyes flicking between her and the T.V. "He's on some strange planet, probably getting himself hurt or worse! And there's nothing I can do about it!"

"You worry too much, Chi-Chi." Goku told her soothingly. "He's probably just fine." She turned on him, visibly upset.

"Probably?" she squeaked. "Just maybe?"

"I'm sure that the Supreme Kai won't let anything happen to him." he quickly added.

"You said the same thing about Piccolo!" his wife argued.

"And I was right, wasn't I?" Somehow, that seemed to only make Chi-Chi angry.

Translations:

_Hai_- yes

_Iie_- no

_Sensi_- teacher

_Ki_- energy

_Itai_- ow

_Baka_- idiot

AN: Reviews would be most welcome.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter79

Gohan's training with the Z sword was torturous, so much so that it made training to become a Super Saiyan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber seem like a walk in the park. Days past with him continuously striking out at the air with the blade like a metronome, sweating profusely with the effort it took to keep both himself and the sword upright. Both Kibito and the Supreme Kai stayed nearby, fascinated by his training in some strange way, seemingly holding their breaths for something wondrous to happen. The weight of their gaze was unsettling and all it did was put him on edge. But what was perhaps the worst was the monotony of it wall. It was the same routine day in and day out. He'd get up, eat breakfast, train, have a quick lunch, go back to training, stop for dinner, and train until his body was ready to give out. His mind was numb with boredom. And it didn't help that the petit deity and his stony-faced assistant were content to watch him like he was a lion in a zoo. He prayed that something would happen to break the never-ending cycle…anything…

"Hey Gohan! How it been?" Gohan struggled to stop mid sword stroke, which wasn't easy considering that he was fighting against momentum, as the familiar voice reached his ears. It was only when he turned around that he realized that the voice was that of his father's. _Kami_, had boredom really dulled his brain that much?

"H-how dare you?" Kibito sputtered in outrage, leaping to his feet as his pink face reddened with his righteous furry. "This is the Supreme Kai's planet! No one is allowed to step foot here without permission! How did you even get here?"

"Well, first I used Instant Transmition to teleport myself to King Kai's planet. Then I simply sought out Gohan's _ki_ signature from there and bam, here I am!" Goku explained cheerfully. This only served to incense Kibito further, which seemed to amuse the Supreme Kai.

"You can't just pop in whenever you please!" the assistant snapped back.

"But you and the Supreme Kai do it all the time." the Earth-raised Saiyan pointed out innocently enough.

"It's within our rights!" the taller, pinker being responded haughtily.

"Rights?" Goku blinked. "What rights?" Kais had rights?

"Calm down Kibito." the grinning deity finally intervened before his assistant made the grievous mistake of attacking a Saiyan. "It's fine."

"Sir, you can't be serious!" he protested incredulously. It was unclear if it was the intrusion itself or if it was the lowly life form stepping foot on hollowed ground that he was more outraged about.

"Completely." his master affirmed, that grin not once leaving his face. "We have spirited his son here, after all. He has a duty as a father to ensure his child's welfare."

"He's hardly a child…" Kibito snorted, giving the younger Saiyan a sideways glance.

"Why Kibito, have you taken a liking to our young guest at last?" the Supreme Kai teased. "It wasn't that long ago when you were calling him a boy." The stoic assistant looked sorely tempted to punch something. Goku looked on, as oblivious as ever.

'_I wonder if Videl's training is going any better…'_ Gohan sighed.

xXx

"Videl! Slow down!" Erasa called out. Videl stopped mid stride and looked back to see her blond female friend lagging behind by a good few yards.

"Uh-oh! Sorry Erasa!" she apologized sheepishly. They were out at the South City Mall to blow off some steam, or they were supposed to. But the Satan girl couldn't help but think about everything that was going on; Babidi seeking to resurrect some destructive monster, Gohan being whisked away to _Kami_ know where, and her being of absolutely no use whatsoever. It was aggravating to say the least, causing her to vent her frustration the only way she really could at the moment…march about the busy mall like a woman on a mission.

"Man! It's hard to keep up with you anymore!" the blond panted when she finally caught up.

"Maybe you're just out of shape." Sharpner jibed. He had no problem keeping up with the raven-haired woman. It wasn't like she was chasing down some criminal like a dog would a cat. Trying to keep up with her when she was in that mode was impossible…well, for anyone other than Gohan and his band of merry warriors…

"Are you calling me fat?" Erasa shrieked in outrage.

"No, I'm calling you weak." he responded with a roll of his eyes.

"I think you were calling me fat!" the other blond said accusingly.

"Erasa, if you're fat then Videl is grossly obese." Sharpner scoffed.

"What did you say?" the Satan girl demanded, rounding on the suddenly cornered blond male.

"You women, really!" he exclaimed in exasperation. He couldn't say anything around these two anymore without them taking it the wrong way.

"Sharpner! That's no way to treat a lady!" Erasa chastised him.

"Well clearly there are no ladies here!" Sharpner bit back, causing the feisty raven-haired girl to gasp.

"You-!" she began. But before she could even finish the thought, a large hand darted out of nowhere and covered her mouth as it's twin grabbed hold of her shoulder. Instinct took over. Videl's foot flew backwards into her unknown assailant's groin in a wicked mule kick. A deep pained groan sounded in her ears and the hands holding her loosened. She twisted her body, breaking free, and let momentum drive her fist right into the bold assailant's face. It looked to be just some dumb unlucky thug who picked on the wrong person.

"Oh my goodness!" Erasa cried. "Videl, are you okay!"

"I'm fine." she grunted out as she picked herself up off the ground. Sharpner cautiously approached the unconscious man and gave a low whistle.

"But he isn't." he said, clearly impressed. "You really did a number on him!"

"Weird…strong-arm robberies usually don't happen out in broad daylight, let alone in such a popular area…" Videl mused aloud.

"Maybe he's new to this." the blond male suggested with a shrug. "You know how some guys think they're badass and all."

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you?" the other blond injected, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" he squawked indignantly. Both girls broke out into a fit of giggles. With the Satan girl being who she was, she called the proper authorities to report the scuffle and waited for them to arrive as well as ensure the unlucky felon, if he woke up that is, didn't try the same trick on anyone else. Moments later a slew of squad cars came screeching right up to the mall's entrance. Police officers hurriedly secured the perp and the investigating officer took their statements.

"Man, third time this week." the cop sighed, shaking his head once he finished taking statements.

"Oh? Have there been lots of robberies around here lately?" Videl asked curiously.

"Yeah." the officer admitted. "Violent crimes too. It's crazy. We've hadn't seen this much law breaking since Cell was on the loose."

"Maybe they're just reacting to the sudden downturn in the stock markets lately." the blond female thought aloud. Her two friends turned to stare at her. "What?"

"Since when did you pay attention to the stock markets?" they both asked in unison.

"Hello! So I can be on TV next to those hunky news anchors!" she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh! And have you seen some of the outfit's the female news anchors get to dress up in? Adorable!" Videl resisted the urge to slap her hand to her forehead.

"Nah, I don't think it has to do with the economy." the police officer responded. "Some of the guys we've been busting lately are old hands. But the strange thing is, they're committing crimes that they usually don't."

"I'm sorry, but how is that odd?" Sharpner injected.

"Seasoned criminals make it a point to stick to what they know and do best." the Satan girl explained. "It's why you'd never see a pickpocket turn around and deal drugs on the side."

"Exactly." the officer agreed. "Like our unconscious friend here. He steals cars just about every other week. With his asthma, strong arm robbery is out of the question."

"Then what the hell is he doing strong-arming Videl of all people?" Erasa inquired.

"That's the million dollar question." the police officer shrugged. The three friends slowly left once the officers had carted off the unconscious man to the hospital for a cursory evaluation in case he was impaired by drug or alcohol or otherwise suffering from some injury due to his little run-in with the Satan girl.

"Well…that was interesting." Sharpner commented.

"If you mean interesting as in weird, yeah." Erasa responded.

"Maybe something or someone is driving them over the edge." Videl thought aloud. Both blonds stopped dead in their track at that. But the raven-haired girl didn't notice and kept on walking.

"Oh, no! Not this again!" the buff male cried, racing after their friend in the hopes of stopping her from doing something they'd all regret.

"Videl! Sharpner! Wait!" his female counterpart shouted, struggling to catch up to them yet again. "Oh, I knew heels were a bad idea!"

xXx

Omake

"Come on, Chi-Chi!" Bulma shouted as she pounded of the younger woman's bedroom door. "This is a bit much, even for you!" Goku had called her because he was a little worried his wife was having a hard time dealing with Gohan being on some alien world alone with two relatively unknown beings. The fact that Goku was worried should've been a big hint. Apparently the woman had stayed in bed for the past two days, sick with worry over her eldest child.

"B-but my b-baby-!" Chi-Chi sniffled on the other side of the door. Growling in frustration, the blue haired scientist pulled out the utility knife in her jeans' pocket and popped the lock. The door swung inwards and Bulma was shocked to see how haggard the other woman was and it didn't look like she had a bath in days if her hair was any indication.

"You need some serious help, honey." she sighed.

"But-" Chi-Chi began weakly.

"No buts!" Bulma injected. "You've got a husband that most women would kill for and here you are in bed, crying your eyes out over your adult son who just so happens to be one of the strongest in the universe! Get a grip!"

"Don't yell at me!" the younger woman snapped, some of that old fire returning to her eyes.

"Why don't you make me?" the older woman challenged. Without further prompting, the raven-haired one got up and slapped her friend right across the cheek hard enough to make her head snap in the other direction. It took Bulma a moment to shake it off. Even after all these years that chick still had a wicked backhand on her.

"Now that's more like it."

Translations:

_Kami_- god

_Ki_- energy

AN: As always, suggestions and reviews are much appreciated!


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Goku watched for a few silent moments as his son went through the familiar motions with the Z sword that were, sadly enough, starting to become second nature. Then, as sometimes was the case, the older Saiyan brought up a rather interesting point…

"Maybe you're just going about it the wrong way." And just like that, he single-handedly made them all feel very much like fools. The Supreme Kai looked rather taken aback by the simple statement as if the very concept of 'going about it the wrong way' was foreign to him. Even Kibito seemed gob smacked, his mouth hanging open slightly in his befuddled state. Apparently being wrong was a rare occurrence for them. The teen, on the other hand, was beside himself. A solid week of torture, though it seemed far longer to the teenage Saiyan, all for naught. Gohan wanted to shout, pound his fists on the ground, and curl up into a miserable ball in some dark corner to cry all at the same time. It was, perhaps, one of the most frustrating training regimens he had ever been subjected too. Worst still, it was a waste of time. He couldn't help but think that this wouldn't have happened if his old _sensei _were there. _Kami _knew none of his training regimens were useless.

"What do you mean?" the small deity finally managed to ask after a few silent shock-filled moments.

"Momentum." Goku simply answered.

"Momentum?" Kibito parroted in confusion.

"Yeah." the Earth-raised Saiyan began. "Gohan's trying to become accustomed to the sword's weight to the point that he can effectively wield in in battle, right? But he won't if he just swings it around. The momentum's doing all the work for him."

"Oh." was all the Supreme Kai could say in response as his assistant continued to stare unabashedly at Goku. That was the last straw for Gohan.

"Oh? Oh?" he shouted, stunning all three of the older men into stunned silence as he vented his pent-up anger. "What, the physics never occurred to you? Or do you live in a world without rules or laws of physic?"

"Just calm down Gohan…" his father tried to sooth. It didn't work. In fact, it sort of backfired.

"Calm down?" the teenage Saiyan raged. "Do you have any idea the kind of hell I've been through this past week? And it was all for nothing!"

"Well, maybe not. I mean, you've become used to carrying it around, right?" Goku offered sheepishly.

"How's carrying this deadweight going to help us break through Babidi's force field?" Gohan demanded. "The only way I see is if he falls on his ass laughing at the preposterousness of it all!"

"Wow…you know some pretty big words…" was all his father could say. Both the teenage Saiyan's _ki_ and anger exploded in a billowing golden aura.

"_Otousan_!" he snapped. Without warning, he swung the heavy sword at the older Saiyan faster than he had at anything else all week.

"H-hey!" Goku squawked as he leapt out of the way. The blade easily bit through the boulder behind him.

"Oh my!" the petit deity and his assistant gasped.

"Am I the only one around here taking things seriously?" Gohan asked no one in particular. Goku tried to take the sword away from his son before anyone got seriously hurt but the teen saw it coming and drove the hilt painfully into his stomach, brining him to his knees. Blinded by his rage he took another swing at his father who managed to roll out of the way.

"Whoa!" he shouted, jumping his own son and knocking the dangerous blade away. The two Saiyan's rolled to the ground where Goku struggled to keep Gohan pinned.

"Babidi's probably making his next move as we speak!" the irrational teenager spat. Somehow, he managed to get out from underneath his father and grabbed the sword once more.

"Yikes!" his father shouted as he hastily scampered backwards.

"That leaves our friends and family on their own while you three _bakas_ are having the time of your lives!" Gohan finished with a huff, raising the blade above his head with only one arm.

"Gohan, you're doing it!" Goku exclaimed in bewilderment. The younger Saiyan stopped dead in his tracks and blinked.

"_Nani_?" he grunted.

"But how?" Kibito asked, staring at the teen with wide eyes.

"What can I say?" the Earth-raised Saiyan responded. "He's like his _okaasan_. Get either of them angry and watch out."

"I must say, I've never seen anything quite like this in all my years." the Supreme Kai admitted. Gohan looked between the three and the sword over his head, at as much of a loss as they were. Guilt and self-satisfaction warred within him. Self-satisfaction won out on the basis that they should've known better. Now why the hell couldn't have that happened earlier in the week before he lost his sanity?

"What is he?" the befuddled assistant wondered aloud.

"He's a Saiyan!" his father replied all too happily.

"So all we have to do is get him angry?" the small deity inquired thoughtfully. The teenage Saiyan could see were this was heading towards…more torture. Never mind his tendency to fly off the handle when enraged or the fact that he was rather unwilling to do so in the advent he seriously hurt someone. His _ki_ dissipated with a tired sigh.

"I'm gonna take a break…" he announced, walking off to be alone for at least a little while and get his blood pressure back to normal. It was a hint that the older Saiyan sorely overlooked.

"Gohan! Wait!" Goku cried after him. "We were just making progress!" Gohan couldn't help but snort at the 'we'. If only Piccolo were here to see this…

xXx

"Should I be worried that you're spending entire days like this?" Piccolo asked wryly. Dende all but jumped out of his skin, nearly loosing balance and falling over the precarious edge of _Kami's_ Lookout where he was gazing down at the world far below. The younger Namekian's eyes swiveled wildly in their sockets, looking everywhere but at him. That alone confirmed his suspicions.

"I don't know what you're talking about." the burgeoning _Kami_ replied evasively, causing the older Namekian to raise a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I've done this a hell of a lot longer than you, kid." he reminded sternly. "Don't even think I can't tell that something's up." Dende looked down at his feet shamefully and muttered an apology. "So, what is it?"

"I'm not sure." the _Kami_ responded truthfully. "Convicted criminals are apparently having a field day…only…"

"They don't appear to be themselves?" Piccolo finished for him. Dende nodded.

"It's not serious…yet. But, with Babidi still hiding out for the moment, I just thought that maybe it's one of his minion's doing. Give us a hard time and all for constantly ruining their plans." The experienced warrior frowned, deep in though. Was Babidi suspicious that they too were up to something? Perhaps the Supreme Kai's investigation of the force field tipped him off and he was now bracing himself for the worst while doing his best to thwart them as they did him so many times.

"Still, it's not a good idea to stand by and let this continue." he concluded. "Though meddling in the lives of others may be out of our jurisdiction, we can hardly let them run about causing chaos. We've enough on our hands as it is with Babidi."

"But how are we supposed to stop them?" the young _Kami_ questioned. "There are dozens if not hundreds of them spread out among the major cities on Earth." Piccolo mulled it over for a moment. An idea struck him.

"Popo!" the older Namekian barked. The portly groundskeeper curiously poked his head up over one of the flower beds he was watering.

"_Hai_?"

"Feel like playing super hero?" Piccolo grinned.

"Mr. Popo!" Dende squawked. "You can't be serious!"

"With that carpet of his he can clean up the mess before anyone's the wiser." he explained. "Besides, they're just humans. Popo's more than a match for them."

"Just because they're criminals doesn't mean you can treat them like garbage!" the younger Namekian argued.

"Mr. Popo doesn't want to hurt anyone…" Popo agreed as he approached. "Surely there must be some other way…"

"I didn't mean it literally." Piccolo sighed. "Just force a little of the Sacred Water down their throats and whatever magic is bewitching them should be broken.

"But what good is that going to do?" the _Kami_ injected. "Won't the bewitcher just bewitch them again?"

"Don't worry. I've got it covered." he assured him with a rather demonic smirk.

'_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_ Dende groaned inwardly.

xXx

Omake

"They're something else, aren't they?" the Supreme Kai commented conversationally as he and his assistant sat underneath a shady tree and sipped steaming cups of tea. Some yards away they could see Goku trying to calm his hormonal son.

"That's one way of putting it…" Kibito murmured over the rim of his cup.

"It makes you wonder, doesn't it?" the deity mused aloud.

"About?" the taller being prompted.

"Well, what else we think we know but really don't" his master clarified. There was a pained cry as the younger Saiyan hit the elder in a fit of rage, most likely over something that the fool said.

"I shudder at the thought." he grimaced.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Kami_- god

_Otousan_- father

_Okaasan_- mother

_Nani_- what

AN: Remember to review.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

"Why did I agree to this?" Mr. Popo asked himself as his magic carpet sped through the skies.

"You'll be fine." Piccolo grunted from where he meditated behind the nervous groundskeeper.

"Perhaps we should've merely informed Miss Videl Satan of the situation." he tried to persuade the stoic Namekian, looking back at him hopefully. "She's familiar with such scenarios."

"And what if the bewitcher behind all this makes an appearance?" the green alien questioned pointedly. "I seriously doubt she's come along with her training that much."

"But I'm not a fighter!" Popo cried.

"That's why I'm here." Piccolo grunted, going back to his meditations. It was, perhaps, the closest thing to consoling with the Namek. Still, that didn't make the groundskeeper feel any better. There was a reason he rarely stepped foot outside _Kami's_ Lookout. And he shuddered to think what would happen if some poor bystander saw him. He could see it now; the media blowing the story way out of proportions, talk of government conspiracies, even fear that the world was coming to an end. So when the skyline of West City came into view, his heart thudded painfully in his chest.

"Oh, this is not going to go well! I just know it!" the groundskeeper bemoaned.

"Just shut up and do your part." the Namek grumbled with irritation, getting up from his lotus position. "I'll make sure no one or thing interrupts you."

"If you say so…" he sighed in defeat as Piccolo dived off the carpet and disappeared somewhere in the congested air of the city. Actually locating the afflicted humans in one of the most populous cities in the world was actually easier than he thought it was going to be. For one, they were emitting an odd _ki_. The fact that they were usually being chased by no less than a dozen cops didn't hurt either. It was just a matter of swooping down when no one was looking and scooping up the afflicted. However, that didn't stop them from putting up a fight. There was a lot of yelling and screaming as Popo wrestled the first one onto his back so that he could pour a little of the Sacred Water down his throat. Everything was downhill from there.

"Whoever's behind this is keeping a low profile so far." the green alien informed him as he flew over some minutes later. "Are you alright?" he asked, eyeing the haggard expression on his face.

"Never better…" Mr. Popo assured half-heartedly. He managed to shake himself out of it. This wasn't the time to wallow in self-pity, not when there were innocent lives at stake. A new, stronger _ki_ suddenly flared to life and was rocketing toward them with frightening speed.

"Get ready!" Piccolo warned, dropping into a defensive stance. Popo followed his example though he was unsure what good he'd be. Unlike the others, he stopped training many years ago causing his already portly frame to become even more so. He couldn't help but give a startled gasp as a strange being appeared before them. It was some sort of giant humanoid insect that greatly resembled a grasshopper or locust. A thick purple exoskeleton protected it's body like thick plates of armor. Transparent wings were little more than a blur of perpetual movement, keeping it aloft. But what caught his eye was the amulet draped around its throat on a thick red silk ribbon.

"You!" it buzzed angrily, making it impossible to tell if it was male or female. At first Popo merely thought that it was glaring at them until he realized that it was just the M on it's forehead making it look so. "You're allies of those filthy Saiyans, aren't you?!"

"So you're the one causing all the trouble." the Namekian mused coolly.

"What do you mean?" the groundskeeper injected curiously. "Do you have some sort of grudge against Saiyans?"

"Of course I do!" it snapped. "They destroyed my people, my planet, my birthright!" the insect raged, fingering the amulet.

"Royalty…figures…" Piccolo sighed.

"Damn you!" it screamed, bolting towards them with murderous intent. The Namek simply held up a hand and blasted it into oblivion with a single _ki_ blast that light up the sky.

"Well, that takes care of that." he said in self-satisfaction. "Now we just need to return all the other humans back to normal."

"We best leave." the groundskeeper agreed, gesturing to the crowd gathering in the street looking for the source of the blast. "I'd rather not see myself on the four o'clock news."

xXx

"What the hell am I doing?" Gohan asked aloud. He was laying flat on his back literally bench pressing the Z sword with his father standing over him, spotting in case his arms gave out. Sweat poured off his body as his arms struggled to raise the heavy sword up off his chest for what had to be the hundredth time. The teenage Saiyan swore this was even more difficult than just swinging the thing around.

"Getting used to the weight of the sword, of course!" Goku answered all too happily. "See, doing it this way ensures your body it doing all the work! Sure, we could simply get you angry and point you in the right direction but that's hardly good to your health!"

"Gee, really? I haven't noticed…" he drawled sarcastically as his arms burned from the exertions as if they were set ablaze.

"Don't worry!" his father chimed cheerfully, oblivious to the sarcasm. "At this rate you'll be wielding the sword one-handed like it weighs nothing!"

"I can't wait." was all Gohan could grit out as he fought back the urge to punch him. It was just the hormones talking again.

"How long do you think it'll take, Goku?" the Supreme Kai injected curiously.

"Up to a month at most." the Earth-raised Saiyan shrugged.

"A month?!" Gohan chocked, nearly crushing his windpipe as his arms finally collapsed under the sword's weight. He tossed it aside and let it smack the ground with a painful thud. "Do we even have that much time?!"

"Sure we do!" his father said optimistically. "What's the worst Babidi can do in the mean time?"

"Go on a field day. Drain all the _ki _he needs to resurrect Majin Buu. Destroy the Earth." the teenage Saiyan pointed out dryly.

"Not without leaving the safety of his little force field." Goku replied in a singsong manner that grated the teen's raw nerves even further. He had to remind himself that he loved his father.

"Babidi has numerous minions at his beck and call as well as the Demon King at his disposal who commands untold legions of the infernal." Kibito all but spelled out for the thickheaded Saiyan. "He has an army who could forcibly take over the Earth and drain its inhabitants dry."

"But none of them can even hope to hold a candle to us." the oblivious father figure reminded them rather smugly. That did it for Gohan. What tenuous control he had over his temper snapped in an instant. _Ki_ engulfed him in a fiery golden aura that swept the petit deity and his assistant clear off their feet. Grabbing the sword off the ground, he pointed it at Goku in a fairly threatening manner.

"How can you be so arrogant!" he snarled. "It's something I'd expect from Vegeta, not you! Whatever happened to not letting your pride blind you!"

"Hey!" his father squawked indignantly. "I'm not arrogant!"

"Then why the hell aren't you taking this seriously?!" Without thinking, he swung the blade at an unfortunate boulder sitting next to him. But instead of slicing through or at least biting into the rock, the metal shattered on contact like rock candy. Everyone froze as the metal fragments fell into the grass, glittering up at them mockingly. Kibito was the first to speak.

"I-it broke?" the assistant chocked out disbelievingly.

"I-I though that I-it was supposed t-to cut anything…" his master whimpered.

"Huh…guess it wasn't so special after all…" Goku mused, as confounded at the other two. Who would go through all the trouble of forging a breakable sword?

"Are you telling me that thing was just a hunk of metal?!" Gohan raged as he threw the useless hilt away in disgust. There was a telltale rip and his tail regenerated once again, twitching angrily behind him. He ignored it.

"Hardly!" a new, dry elderly voice huffed, making everyone freeze momentarily. They whirled around to see what looked to be a really old copy of the Supreme Kai sitting atop the boulder that broke the sword.

"H-hey! You can't just come here without permission!" Kibito objected, the first to recover from his shock. The old man stared down at him, unimpressed.

"You can't tell me what to do." the old man sniffed, acting more and more like a rebellious teenager by the minute. "I can go where ever and whenever I want. Besides, I've been here the whole time."

"How long, exactly?" Goku inquired curiously. He hadn't sensed anyone else and he was pretty sure he'd have noticed the old man's _ki_. It was fairly powerful given his age. In fact, he might be more powerful than the Supreme Kai.

"Countless millennia." the old man replied cryptically. "I was sealed within the sword by a powerful enemy who feared my powers. But thanks to you, young man, I'm free from my imprisonment." They stared at him for a moment as the information sank in. From the look on the Supreme Kai's face, it was apparent that this was the first time he ever heard of such a thing. The old man certainly look millennia old. But that still left one important question.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked quietly.

"I'm the fifteenth generation Supreme Kai." he answered, turning to the utterly shocked deity. "And your ancestor."

xXx

Omake

"One, two, three-" Videl counted under her breath as she began her afternoon exercises with a round of pushups to warm up. The sound of hearty laughter wafted out the nearby open window but she drowned it out with her counting.

"Videl!" Erasa called through the window of Roshi's little pink bungalow. She ignored her.

"-four, five, si-"

"Hey, Videl!" her blond friend all but screamed.

"What?!" the Satan girl snapped, leaping to her feet and bushing sand off her body.

"You have to see this!" Sharpner replied with barely controlled laughter. Videl poked her head through the living room window to 'kindly' tell them that she couldn't care less about their stupid reality shows but stopped as she saw they were watching breaking news.

"Is that Piccolo?" she asked in disbelief. Yet on the screen was the unmistakable image of the tall green alien riding a magic carpet with a portly dark character that looked like something out of a children's movie. Across the bottom of the screen were the words Carpet Man.

"Mr. Popo the Carpet Man!" Roshi howled as he literally fell off the couch laughing. Krillin soon joined him. All Videl could think of was that the Namek wasn't going to be too happy about this.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Kami_- god

AN: Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

"I didn't know you had family." Goku commented offhandedly, effectively breaking the stunned silence.

"Me neither…" the Supreme Kai responded weakly.

"Wait, does that mean he's your superior being older than you and all?" the Earth-raised Saiyan abruptly inquired curiously.

"I…suppose…" the confounded deity slowly replied. "I mean…they always say that you have to respect your elders…" He attentively looked to his assistant but all the man could do was stare at the old man with his mouth gaping open in unabashed shock.

"So now that you're free, what are you going to do?" Gohan questioned Old Kai, taking the initiative since, clearly, no one else was going to.

"I dunno." the wizened Kai shrugged. "Maybe go on a little trip, you know, to see what's become of the universe during my absence. Anyway, thanks for letting me out sonny. Though I can't help but say I'm a little disappointed that I wasn't freed by a kinsman." he muttered sourly, giving his descendant a pointed look. The Supreme Kai actually averted his gaze shamefully as if his hand was caught in the cookie jar. Weird. As the old man began to walk away, an idea suddenly occurred to him.

"Well, since I helped you and all, why don't you help me?" he called after the Old Kai who stopped in his tracks and gave the younger Saiyan an appraising look.

"Hey, good thinking Gohan!" his father praised.

"Yes, perhaps you can be of great assistance to us!" the Supreme Kai exclaimed joyously.

"With what?" the now very suspicious Old Kai injected.

"Have you heard of a being named Majin Buu?" his descendant inquired. The old man thought for a moment.

"Nope." he finally replied. "Can't say that I have."

"Well, what about his creator, the wizard Bibidi or his son Babidi?" the younger Kai pressed.

"Doesn't ring any bells." Old Kai said unapologetically. Kibito was understandably dumbfounded.

"How can he not have-?!" the assistant began.

"Easy Kibito." Gohan jumped in before he offended their best chance of getting to the nefarious wizard. "He was probably imprisoned long before those three came around." Goku decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Long-story short, an evil wizard is trying to resurrect his father's evil creation and destroy the Earth if not the entire universe." he summed up for the elderly Kai. "But we can't get anywhere near the guy cause he's put up a force field around his base of operations."

"I see…" Old Kai hummed, deep in thought.

"Would you know who to take the force field down?" his successor eagerly questioned.

"There may be a way to take it down from the outside, but it'd be very tricky." the elderly Kai admitted. "Not to motion dangerous."

"We're up for anything by this point." the teenage Saiyan told him.

"Yeah, as long as we save our home planet." Goku seconded.

"What is it?" Kibito demanded anxiously. "How can we take it down?"

"It's simple, really. You just overwhelm it." the wizened Kai grinned. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Come again?" the Earth-raised Saiyan politely asked.

"You know, like when a generator is given more power than it can handle and it blows up!" Old Kai explained.

"That's possible with barriers and force fields?" Gohan injected. It never occurred to him that incorporeal defense systems could be overwhelmed at all, let alone so simply.

"That's all there is to it!" Old Kai asserted.

"I'm not sure…" Kibito frowned. "What about the booby traps? Or the numerous forces that'll swoop down on us the minute they realize they're under attack?"

"In my experience, fear is the ultimate weapon." the wizened Kai said mystically. His eyes swiveled to the younger Saiyan whose tail twitched sporadically behind him.

"Y-you can't be serious!" Gohan squawked, grabbing his tail compulsively as he once did when he was a child. Goku gave a gasp as he realized just what the heck they were going on about, thus leaving the petit deity and his assistant thoroughly in the dark.

"What?" the Supreme Kai demanded, causing his elder to stare at him as if he just lost his mind.

"You nitwit! Don't you know anything?!" he snapped. "Saiyans transform into giant destructive beasts when the moon is full!" The younger of the two gave a sheepish shrug of the shoulders and mumbled something incoherently. Kibito looked ready to go curl up in some isolated corner.

"Forget it!" the teenage Saiyan adamantly refused. "There's no way I'm doing it!" The guy was nuts. That was all there was too it. Maybe he spent a little too much time in that sword. Next thing they knew, he'll be talking to himself.

"Well why not?!" Old Kai exclaimed in frustration. Really, if the boy didn't want to take his advice then why ask at all?

"We want to save the planet, not destroy it!" the older Saiyan chimed in.

"Who said anything about destroying the planet?!" the elderly Kai injected. Gohan had never in his life wanted to hit an elder as much as he wanted to at that particular moment.

"But you just said-!"

"Look," the old man interrupted in an authoritarian tone, "a Saiyan is practically invincible when they're transformed like that. Not to mention you'll be at your strongest which I bet will come in handy if this Majin character is resurrected somehow and really is as powerful as you people say he is."

"They why don't we just get Vegeta to re-grow his tail and have him do it?" Gohan questioned. "He can control it."

"But aren't you the strongest?" Old Kai countered. The teen opened his mouth to argue the point but stopped as he realized that none of them even alluded to that little fact.

"How did you-?"

"I may be old, but that doesn't mean my senses have dulled to the point where I can't even tell the difference between a tree and a giraffe." the elderly Kai cut-off pointedly. "You have a lot of potential." he continued sagely. "However, your fear of becoming the animal which your race so emulates, for which your race is most infamous for, prohibits you from reaching it."

"The last time I lost control of myself, the one closest to me suffered for it." the young Saiyan replied bitterly.

"Then it's due time you learn a little self-control, isn't it?" the old man smiled.

"It's not that simple." Gohan replied. "Besides, we don't have time to waste. I'm sure Babidi's already renewing his efforts to resurrect Majin Buu."

"Don't worry. It won't take anytime at all." Old Kai assured him. "I'm not usually one to do this, but I have a little ritual that can give you the self-control you require without all the usual physiological training."

"Really?" Goku squawked, clearly impressed.

"A-are you allowed to do that?!" Kibito sputtered. Surely there was some little-known rule prohibiting such assistance from a Kai, as there generally was. It was akin to cheating.

"Details, details." was the unconcerned reply. That only served to make the assistant even more wary.

"I've never heard of such a thing!" the Supreme Kai admitted in awe. It was clear that he could learn a thing or two from his honorable ancestor. What other secrets lay beneath the unassuming wrinkled exterior?

"It's a wonder you were ever made Supreme Kai!" his relative huffed in obvious disappointment. "Back in my day, you had to know everything there was to know before even being considered for the position!"

"I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do but can you save it until after this ritual is said and done?" Goku politely inquired. There was a planet to save, after all.

"Of course." the current deity agreed.

"So…what do you want me to do?" Gohan asked Old Kai.

"Just stand there and don't move." the old man instructed. The others hurriedly backed away as the wizened Kai stretched his muscles in preparation. Then he proceeded to dance in a circle around the befuddled Saiyan.

"What are you doing?" the teen attentively questioned. Had the old guy finally cracked or something?

"The ritual, of course!" the elderly man snapped. "Now don't distract me!" Goku, Kibito, and the Supreme Kai watched the spectacle in shock.

"This is a ritual?" the Earth-raised Saiyan quietly muttered. The other two could only shrug. There was only one way to find out…

xXx

Omake

"Alright, where's Kakarot?!" Vegeta demanded as he barged into the Son family home while dragging his reluctant son behind him.

"You can't just walk into someone else's home without even knocking!" Chi-Chi admonished indignantly. "Besides, Goku's not even here!"

"I can damn well do as I please and what do you mean he's not here?!" the prince shouted. It wasn't clear if he was more upset that a slip of a human woman was giving him directions or that his rival was nowhere to be seen the one time he actually came to visit the moron.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'?!" the irate woman exclaimed.

"Where is he?!" the Saiyan snapped in increasing frustration. He sure as hell didn't come here just to be badgered by Kakarot's wife.

"I don't know!" Chi-Chi shouted. As the two continued to fight, both Goten and Trunks carefully made their escape into the relative quiet of the forest.

"What's up with your dad?" the younger boy asked.

"I think he's just excited that I'm finally a Super Saiyan." the elder of the two shrugged. Goten blinked in confusion.

"Why is it that when your dad is happy, he still seems so angry?"

AN: Please review!


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Gohan surmised that there was something decidedly wrong about having some eccentric old geezer dance circles around him. Perhaps it was the visual images that were now permanently branded into the back of his retina. Maybe it was simply the posterity of it and the thought that this was going to somehow help save the Earth from certain annihilation. That Goku, Kibito, and the Supreme Kai had made themselves comfortable on the crest of a nearby hill, with snacks on hand and everything, to watch the bizarre spectacle unfold didn't help but to make him feel like some sort of guinea pig. The teenage Saiyan could practically feel his pride and sanity die a little each time Old Kai completed another circuit. _Kami_ knew Vegeta would've killed himself by this point.

Then strange shadows crept just outside his peripheral vision. He shook his head dazedly in an effort to keep the madness at bay. Great, now he really was going insane. Suddenly, the wizened Kai stopped dancing and faced him. Wrinkly hands shot up as if to attack. The last thing he remembered before the darkness consumed him was a dry, withered war cry that could only scare a sleeping child…Goku leapt to his feet as his son's lifeless body crumpled to the ground. Old Kai remained frozen in that threatening pose, eyes locked onto some point in the distance. Kibito grabbed his arm before he could rush over to check if the younger Saiyan was alright.

"Don't." he advised in an awed voice.

"It's the ritual…they're in some sort of trance…" the Supreme Kai muttered.

"Will they be alright?" Goku pressed. Chi-Chi was going to kill him if anything happened to their son, especially if he just stood by and let it happen.

"They should be." Kibito replied unconvincingly.

"Should?" The Saiyan didn't like the sound of that…

"Such trances rarely result in injury or death." the petit deity tried to reassure him.

"Rarely?" Was there something that they weren't telling him? Without warning, both Gohan's and Old Kai's _ki_ fluctuated as if they were locked in battle.

"Well that new…" Goku overheard the assistant mumble to himself.

"Will you two just tell me?!" he demanded impatiently.

"There's nothing to worry about. Really." the Supreme Kai told him uneasily. "The chances of any harm being done to Gohan's psyche is minimal at best. I'm sure my honorable ancestor knows what he's doing and has performed many such rituals in his life. Your son is in safe hands."

"Great…" Goku groaned. Chi-Chi was definitely going to kill him if she ever heard about this…

xXx

Mr. Popo probably shouldn't have been so surprised that some of Badidi's minions would hunt down Piccolo and himself for foiling their latest scheme. But he didn't think that anyone could find _Kami's_ Lookout without knowing exactly where it hovered in the vast atmosphere. It was unheard of for hostile forces to lay siege to the holy temple. The last, and only, time such a thing happened was when Garlic unleashed his dark forces out of rage that he was ruled unfit to stand watch over the planet. Needless to say, it didn't work out in his favor. So the groundskeeper could help but feel shock when a ragtag band numbering no bigger than a few dozen appeared without warning. Dende automatically backpedaled from the edge where he was looking out over the world, clearly caught off-guard. Popo hurriedly rushed to his side and prepared himself for a fight.

"W-what do you want?!" the young Namek demanded indignantly.

"What do you think, green bean?" a particular feral being growled, thick ropes of saliva dripping down the long fangs protruding from his impressive maw. Maniacal laughter rippled through the group that sent chill down both the _Kami_ and groundskeeper's spines.

"I think you need to brush up on your manners, dog-breath." a familiar gruff voice injected, one that filled Dende and Popo with relief. The trespassers looked up to see Piccolo perched precariously atop a spire with all the skill of a gymnast. Confusion rippled through the group.

"Hey, I thought you said that it was the black one and the green one that done it." a serpentine woman said, looking to 'dog-breath'.

"I did." he growled back, visibly irritated that he was being questioned.

"So which green bean is it?" a particularly demonic comrade demanded.

"Does it matter?!" the canine snapped. "Kill them all!" He lunged forward with murder gleaming in his eyes. But Piccolo suddenly appeared before him and aimed a merciless punch to the canine's soft abdomen, effectively stopping those wicked teeth from ripping out the groundskeeper's throat. Popo clung to Dende, abruptly feeling very weak in the knees. He knew there was a reason he gave up fighting…

"You two may want to get back." the older Namekian advised. All the two could do was nod as they hastily retreated several yards. The snake woman gave a low, angry hiss.

"Do you really think you can take all of us on?" she challenged. A dark, fanged grin crossed Piccolo's face.

"What do you think?"

xXx

Gohan was disoriented. He just couldn't get his bearings for some reason. It almost felt like he was hovering upside down from the way all the blood in his body seemed to rush to his head which wasn't helping him in the least. Even his eyes had trouble focusing. Blurs of colors flew past in a sickening way as the wind roared in his ears. Where was he? How did he even get here? The last thing he remembered was Old Kai dancing around him as if he was some sort of maypole…

"Well, I can see why you have such difficulties with self-control." that dry scratchy voice mused from somewhere beyond the racing colors. "You're human and Saiyan natures are at odd with one another, causing you to swing between them."

"What is this?" he asked groggily, vaguely wondering if this was what getting drunk was like. If that was the case, he'd pass on that. It was hardly a fun feeling.

"You're subconscious, duh." the wizened Kai snorted.

"Oh, I didn't realize that it'd be so…blurry." was all he could say. It appeared that thinking while in your own subconscious was hard. Like trying to talk to someone underwater hard.

"You're subconscious hold all your memories." the old man told him. "It stands to reason that things would be a bit blurry."

"So what now?" Gohan inquired.

"We get both of your natures to cooperate with each other." Old Kai said simply.

"Is that possible?" From the way he talked, it almost sounded like his natures were like an old married couple who couldn't agree on anything.

"Is fusing two different objects together possible?" he countered in wry amusement. "It's fairly straightforward and your previous attempts at it makes things that much easier. Your differing natures will be easier to shift and bend to where we want them."

"What are you going to do?" the teenage Saiyan couldn't help but wonder. "Just fuse them together?"

"It'll be a little more refined than that. We need to make sure that the proper aspects of your dual nature are evenly combined." the elderly Kai elaborated. "You don't want your humanity smothered by your Saiyan half or you'll become a typical arrogant and self-absorbed monkey."

"Right." he hastily replied, thinking about the Saiyan prince.

"Alright, now this may hurt just a bit…" Old Kai warned. That was the understatement of the century. Without warning, pain flared across his senses like wildfire. He swore he could feel the old man tearing him apart before reassembling the pieces as he saw fit at his leisure. There didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to it. The old geezer might as well have been painting a piece of abstract art. But there was nothing Gohan could do about it now besides grin and bear it. Gradually, the pain waxed and waned like the phases of the moon. Minutes turned to hours, hours into day and still it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon. Then the torture finally faded. Things were fuzzy after that. The teenage Saiyan may have simply passed out. All he really knew was that he was suddenly looking up at his father's considerably concerned face.

"How do you feel?" Goku asked anxiously.

"Like someone put me inside a giant blender." Gohan groaned. Even the light was harsh to his overly sensitized senses.

"You may be a little sore for a while but it'll pass." the wizened Kai told him offhandedly. The younger Saiyan turned to see the old man watching a woman's exercise program on a TV that most certainly wasn't there before with an all too familiar expression on his face. Somehow, he wasn't surprised.

"You know, I don't really see a difference in him…" the Earth-raised Saiyan admitted as he gave his son a helping hand up and a quick once over.

"What did you expect? Horns? Wings? An extra head maybe?" Old Kai bit back irritably.

"But-" Goku began.

"Fight him if you don't believe me!" the old man exclaimed. "I'm positive you'll notice the difference then!"

"Great idea!" the Supreme Kai injected. "That way we'll see the true extent of his powers!"

"You up for it son?" the older Saiyan asked. The teen just shrugged. What the hell? After everything that's happened the past week, a little normalcy would be nice…

xXx

Omake

"Do you get the feeling that he wanted this to happen?" Dende asked as he and Popo hunkered down behind a planter bed as bodies and _ki_ blasts flew overheard. Screams and dark laughter rang out across the courtyard along with the occasional sickening splat. It was like something right out of a nightmare…and they were on Piccolo's side.

"Definitely." the groundskeeper whimpered as the ruthless Namek went out of his way to cause as much pain as possible to the trespassers. Some things never changed. They briefly entertained the idea to put a stop to the slaughter but the reminder that these people worked for Babidi prevented them from doing so. Besides, it wasn't like those guys would show them any mercy.

"You think he'd get along better with Vegeta." the young Namkeian muttered as one unfortunate soul was hurled headlong into the side of the temple. For two individuals who didn't like each other much, they acted an awful lot alike.

"No kidding…" Popo agreed. A massive explosion rocked the entire complex, sending a plume of dust and debris high into the atmosphere. The groundkeeper winced, knowing full well that he was the one who was going to wind up doing the repairs. Piccolo could at least lend him a hand. After all, this was all his fault!

Translations:

_Kami_- god

_Ki_- energy

AN: Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.


	84. Chapter 84

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Dragon Ball Z.

Chapter 84

Videl stared out at the glittering waves that seemed to stretch out to the very corners of the world. There wasn't a single could in the sky to obscure the sun. A light, cool breeze drifted in through the window by which she sat. The occasional gull cried out as it wheeled in the sky as if it was looking for a lost friend. It was a beautiful day. The kind of day a girl would spend with her boyfriend combing the white sands and talk about everything and nothing. When was the last time she and Gohan had gone on a date? It felt as if it had been forever. How did Bulma and Chi-Chi put up with the absence of their husbands as they go off to put their lives on the line time and again? Did they just not think about it, pouring all their energy and focus into one thing or other even if it was only for distraction? Or did they simply hold it all in and just hope that their husbands would return to them?

"Sweetie?" The Satan girl tore her gaze from the ocean to see her father sitting on the couch next to Krillin, giving her a deeply concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." she replied halfheartedly. A frown tugged at Hercule's lips. He obviously didn't believe her. But what could he possibly say or do? Tell her to buck up, that everything will be just fine? The World Campion instead let it drop and the room once more lapsed into an uneasy silence. Erasa couldn't take it anymore.

"This is ridiculous!" the blond exclaimed, leaping from her seat at the table where she and Eighteen were flipping through fashion magazines. Everyone just stared at her.

"What's ridiculous?" Videl managed to ask through her shock. Sure, Erasa could be loud and a little impulsive at times but nothing like this.

"This moping!" she shouted in irritation. "Ever since Gohan left a week ago, all you've done is train and mope!" Krillin, Hercule, and Sharpner all stiffened on the couch, wide eyes jumping between the two friends as if one of them was about to explode. They subtly scooted as far as they could away from the two without actually getting off the red sofa.

"I'm not moping!" the Satan girl snapped back defensively. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately! What, is thinking suddenly a crime now?!"

"That's it!" Erasa announced, throwing her hands up in the air in surrender. "We're going!" She stalked over to the bewildered raven-haired girl and forcibly pulled her out of her seat.

"Wha-go? Go where?" Videl questioned.

"Anywhere that'll cheer you up!" the blond replied determinedly. "How about the mall?!" she abruptly squealed, turning on her friend excitedly and shifting between emotions so fast that more than one person in the room wondered if she was bipolar.

"Sorry, but you're just gonna have to wait until later." Just about everyone in the room jumped out of their skins, Eighteen being the exception. They shakily turned to see Goku standing in the kitchen helping himself to a few snacks from the pantry.

"Goku! What did I tell you about just popping in like that?!" Roshi gasped, clutching at his chest as though recovering from a mild heart attack.

"Umm…don't?" the confused Saiyan supplied. He didn't see what all the excitement was about. Instant Transmition wasn't new or anything…

"Wait, what do you mean we'll have to wait until later?" Videl asked with suspicion. The only times people ever told her not to go out anywhere was because something big was going on which usually meant Gohan was somehow involved. Was it too much to ask to spend a little quality time with her boyfriend for a change?

"We're planning on invading Babidi's base." Goku told her as if he were merely relaying what time it was or whether or not it was raining outside.

"W-what?!" Roshi sputtered, nearly falling off the couch.

"Now?! Why?!" Kirllin demanded. Was he really going to have to put his life on the line today? But he wasn't ready! He hadn't even had time to update his will since the Cell Games!

"Because if we don't, Babidi will continue to try to resurrect Majin Buu." the Saiyan slowly told him. Jeeze, and they called him thick headed…

xXx

The landscape was absolutely devoid of any life despite the lush hearty sagebrush that sprung from the hard dry earth. There wasn't even a single insect buzzing about, taking advantage of the numerous small flowers nestled throughout the prickly brush. It was as if all life on the planet itself had vanished with no trace. That thought alone sent shivers down Gohan's spine. Everything was so similar from when Cell terrorized the Earth that it seemed time itself had stopped in this remote region where the fate of the planet was decided years ago. The teenage Saiyan had thought that he wouldn't ever come here again, even hoped that he could forget the pain and fear that plagued him afterwards. Yet here he was standing on the eve of battle which would determine humanity's survival once more. It put a bittersweet taste in his mouth. Already he could feel the excitement in his blood at the prospect of a real fight. Though this time the uncertainty that usually accompanied it was nowhere to be seen. It was strangely liberating.

"How was Videl?" he suddenly asked without turning around. He could sense his father's surprise though the older Saiyan seemed to hardly react. The other's however…

"Shit! Don't scare us like that!" Kirllin exclaimed as he tried to calm his racing heart for the second time that day.

"Wimp." Vegeta huffed condescendingly. "What kind of warrior get scared by his own friends?"

"Hey, you jumped too!" the bald martial artist bit back. Well, maybe not jump per say. But the Saiyan prince definitely stiffened in surprise.

"I did not!" he spat vehemently. His face flushed red with furry and the muscles in his jaws twitched dangerously. It almost looked like he was going to explode.

"Calm down." Gohan said passively, stepping in between the two before they started fighting amongst themselves. "We need to concentrate on Babidi and take him down before he causes anymore damage."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Vegeta injected heatedly, taking a disgusted step back away from the younger Saiyan. "I'm your prince! You'd do well to remember it!"

"Then what do you propose we do?" the teen asked earnestly. Vegeta glared at him silently for one long moment.

"Let's just get this over with!" he growled defensively. "I have better shit to do than play with you fools!"

"No offense, but are you two really sure we're ready for this?" Krillin spoke up uneasily, shooting a look at the oddly calm Supreme Kai and Kibito.

"Yeah, and where's that sword that you've been talking about?" Yamcha added in curiously.

"Don't worry!" Goku grinned. "We've got it all under control!" He turned towards his son. "Ready?"

"As ready as ever." Gohan replied. The teen spun back around to face the empty landscape and focused, using his other senses to feel out exactly where the force field protecting the wizard's hideout stood. There, just behind that oddly triangular boulder. He could feel power thrum in the air like an invisible electrical storm. Gohan slowly let out a breath. Suddenly, his own power swelled like a tsunami. It washed over him but he embraced the tied instead of fought back against it. The others stated at him in astonishment as his _ki_ skyrocketed to dizzying new heights. But what really shocked them was that he hardly changed. Not even the tiniest hint of a aura surrounded his body. He could be just another guy on street when he was powered up and those who couldn't sense it would be none the wiser.

"Wh-what?!" Vegeta sputtered. This was unheard of. Such power always manifested in some physical change be it increased muscle mass or even something as insignificant as hair being swept up by the sheer force of _ki_. That was, in part, why their race underwent such transformations. To cope with the sudden influx of _ki_. If they didn't, their own power could destroy their bodies.

"H-he j-just k-eeps getting stronger and stronger!" Yamcha weakly exclaimed.

"M-maybe I should've been the one to stay behind and look after Marron…" Krillin mused uneasily. That's what he got for being concerned for his nearly indestructible wife getting hurt in the midst of battle…Sixteen and Seventeen looked on with only the barest hint of surprise on their faces. But what else did they expect of the young Saiyan?

"You might want to stay back." Gohan warned. Then he abruptly launched himself at the force field with such speed that even Goku was hard-pressed to keep tabs on him. His outstretched foot collided with the invisible barrier. Magic crackled in the air as it valiantly resisted him. But it fell all the same. It was almost like he had broken a mirror. Jagged pieces fell to the ground, revealing a lone doorway leading down into the depths of the earth which was obviously the entrance to Babidi's base. Electricity arched through the air, lashing out spitefully at the one who dared to infringe on it's master's keep.

"Gohan!" Yamcha and Krillin cried out fearfully. The young Saiyan was a perpetual lightning rod for the wild magic. However, the teen simply stood there without so much as flinching. Was he dead? Paralyzed by the surge of energy? It took several moments for the magic to subside and Gohan seemed to just shake it off. He looked back at the other's, mouths agape in open shock, with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. Vegeta's mouth clicked closed and he marched right up to the younger Saiyan with a dark look on his face, stopping mere centimeters from his face.

"I hate you." the prince snarled before stalking off towards the entrance to Babidi's lair. Gohan merely shrugged.

"You guys coming?" the teen questioned.

"R-right! Coming!" Krillin responded, braking out of his shock with only one thought running through his mind…_'Saiyans, go figure.'_

xXx

Omake

"Goku, what's going on and where's our eldest?!" Chi-Chi demanded. Her shrill voice carried throughout the thin air of the floating lookout, causing the others to take a few cautionary steps back away from the couple.

"He's just fine." he reassured his wife. "He, the Supreme Kai, and Kibito just went ahead of us to make sure that Babidi hasn't moved house or anything." If anything, the petite woman's eyes narrowed even further.

"You left him alone with a couple of strangers?!" she exclaimed.

"They're not strangers!" Goku hastily responded. "They're-"

"I don't care who or what they are!" Chi-Chi snapped. "The fact remains that they're strangers to us and you left Gohan alone with them! Who knows what they're doing to him right know?!"

"They're not nefarious criminals or sexual predators, Chi-Chi!" he said defensively.

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you?!" his wife snorted disdainfully. "You keep company with the like often enough!"

"Hey!" Yamcha, Roshi, and Oolong injected in offense.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

AN: Remember to review.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Krillin asked aloud as he peered cautiously into the lone doorway that jutted from the ground like some kind of artificial rock formation.

"Because you're a coward." Vegeta snorted, glaring at the back of the bald man's head as if contemplating whether or not to just push him in already so they could be done with it.

"When is entering any kind of unknown confined space out in the middle of nowhere a good idea?" Yamcha countered incredulously. Personally, he could think of several reasons it was a decidedly bad idea; monsters, psychopaths, and death traps just to name a few. Who knew what the deranged wizard had hidden away in there?

"Everything'll be just fine." Goku told them optimistically.

"You know, every time you say that something bad happens." Krillin pointed out dryly. Really, he should know better than to listen to anything Goku told him by now. He had a tendency to exaggerate things regardless of he meant to or not. A little thing to the Saiyan usually meant something near-catastrophic.

"Standing around arguing about it isn't going to save the Earth from total annihilation." Gohan chimed in. Before anyone could even respond, he dived down into the doorway and disappeared from view.

"Wha-Gohan!" the bald martial artist exclaimed in panic. He braced himself for an explosion or other such unpleasant sound. But none came.

"Idiot." Vegeta sneered before he too plummeted into the mysterious void.

"Come one, guys! This'll be fun!" Goku called over his shoulder as he followed suit.

"This is hardly my idea of fun!" Krillin shouted. He took a deep breath, prayed to _Kami_, then took the plunge. It was like falling down inside a giant pipe; dark, narrow, and musty. Only the occasional light illuminated the slick metal passage. Without warning, it opened into a large well-lit circular chamber. The light was blinding compared to the dim 'entryway' and caused Krillin to land a little harder than he wanted. His teeth rattled in his skull but he kept his footing. Yamcha wasn't so lucky. A shout was the only warning he had to move out of the way. Moments later, the baseball star bounced onto the floor unceremoniously on his backside.

"Ow!" he groaned, rolling over and tenderly massaging the abused flesh. "Is that anyway to treat a guest?!"

"What were you expecting?" Krillin questioned between snickers. "Red carpet?"

"They could've at least put in some stairs so no one breaks their necks!" Yamcha responded defensively.

"Well, why don't you suggest that to Babidi's engineer." the Saiyan prince sneered. "I'm sure he'd appreciate the input. It won't do to make guests uncomfortable even if they are out to destroy the planet."

"Point taken." Yamcha conceded, if only to shut the guy up.

"Be careful." the Supreme Kai warned. "We're on Babidi's turf now. There's no telling what he has in store for intruders."

"How very astute of you." a high disembodied voice abruptly spoke. "You certainly have some gall breaking and entering my property without permission. I though you Kais had better manners than that."

"You're the one who's here without permission!" Krillin shot back boldly. "Get off our planet and maybe we'll let you go in one piece!"

"Oh please." Babidi scoffed. "Spare me. You humans are more of a threat to yourselves than you are to me."

"That's rich coming from someone who seems to always loose to humans." Gohan commented offhandedly. "You even got your ass handed to you by an old man."

"How dare you?!" the wizard shrieked indignantly. "Insolent fool! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!"

"I dunno, do you?" the teenage Saiyan shrugged.

"You won't be acting so tough once my men are done with you!" Babidi declared in a menacing tone.

"Are they any stronger than the others?" Goku questioned hopefully. It was obvious that he was eager for a fight, a real fight. He all but bounced in excitement at the prospect of a real challenge.

"Imbeciles! You'll rue the day you crossed me!" he spat. Suddenly, the lone door in the room slowly opened with a hiss as the airlock released it's hold. Something large lurked in the darkness beyond. It shifted, stirred, almost as if it just realized the door was open. The unmistakable sound of claws on metal grated their ears and set their teeth on edge. The creature looked to be a cross between a dragon and a toad. Indigo scales that seemed to blend in with the darkness covered every bit of its flesh. Jagged fangs lined its maw. A snakelike tongue tasted the air, scenting for prey. Not only was it wingless but blind as well. But that didn't necessarily mean it was at a disadvantage.

"W-what is that?" Krillin wondered aloud, eyeing the teeth apprehensively. With his luck it was probably venomous as well.

"Is it strong?!" Goku chimed in all too excitedly. At least someone was enjoying themselves…

"Who cares?!" Vegeta snapped. "It'll be dead soon enough." The prince lunged at the draconic amphibian like a wild animal. But the creature was surprisingly quick on its feet and managed to sidestepped the Saiyan altogether. This only pissed Vegeta off further who then proceeded to, more or less, chase the thing around the room deadest on proving that no frogfish being can escape his grasp.

"Don't! You're playing into his trap!" the Supreme Kai shouted.

"You mean it's tiring him out to eat him or something?" Gohan mildly inquired. He just couldn't imagine that thing being much of a hunter.

"That arrogant fool will only give it food poisoning." Piccolo snorted. Making a meal out of the Saiyan would surely be bad for its health one way or another.

"No!" the petite deity injected. "Babidi is looking to drain our _ki_ to revive Majin Buu! He's probably got every last one of his minions on high alert throughout the ship!"

"Vegeta! Just kill it already, will ya!" Yamcha exclaimed to the peeved prince.

"It hasn't suffered enough!" Vegeta declared. No one was too sure that it was suffering at all. In fact it almost looked like it was enjoying itself. Then again, who wouldn't enjoy making a monkey out of the prince?

"Every time you say that, something bad happens!" the now very concerned bald martial artist pointed out. "Remember Cell?! What if it does something like that?!"

"He's not listening." the teenage Saiyan told him.

"I know he's not listening!" Krillin replied snippily. "Damn it! What should we do?! He's going to get us all killed before we've even started!"

"What we do all the time." the Namek shrugged. Personally, he wouldn't mind seeing that pompous ass humiliated but he wasn't about to sit back and let him ruin all of their plans either. It would just be counterproductive.

"And what's that?" Seventeen questioned. "Kick that thing's ass?"

"And rescue Vegeta from his own stupidity." Piccolo finished. Without any warning, he began to charge _ki_ at the tip of his index finger. The others hurriedly backed away knowing all too well what the Namekian was doing. Vegeta, on the other hand, didn't seem to take much notice of anything unrelated to the infuriating creature that was practically dancing circles around him.

"Hey, shouldn't we warn Vegeta or something?" Gohan injected.

"He'll be fine." Piccolo grunted. The Namek then took aim at the surprisingly nimble amphibian and unleashed his Special Beam Cannon. There was a flash of blinding light followed shortly by an explosion that seemed to rock the entire spaceship. Slowly, the dust cleared from the air to show the singe mark on the wall where the creature once stood. It may have been fast and nimble but it still wasn't enough to dodge Piccolo's attack. Vegeta was not very happy to say the least.

"What the hell was that?!" the prince demanded, stalking over to the rather smug Namekian.

"My Special Beam Cannon, what else?" Piccolo responded smartly. For a moment Gohan thought that the smaller of the two would outright punch his former mentor. However, he restrained himself…barely.

"You stepped in on my fight!" he spat. "You killed my opponent! Mine!"

"You were taking too long." the taller alien replied simply. "Incase you haven't noticed, we're on a bit of a time crunch here." Vegeta didn't look like he gave a damn and continued to glower at the Namek. "Don't get your panties in a knot, princess." Piccolo went on snidely. "There's plenty more cannon fodder where that came from."

"You have no right-!" the prince began but Gohan put a hand on his shoulder, effectively silencing him.

"We don't have time to argue about this." the younger Saiyan told him. "Babidi and Dabura are still somewhere on this ship, probably trying to resurrect Majin Buu as we speak." Vegeta gave him a dark look but silently conceded a moment later. He moodily walked to the center of the room and forcibly opened the door set in the floor, exposing the passage that lead to _Kami_ knows where, and jumped in without another word.

"Don't you just love male bonding?" Seventeen grinned to a bewildered Sixteen.

"This is bonding?"

xXx

Omake

"It's times like these that I wish Baba was around so we'd at least know what's going on." Bulma sighed as she played cards with Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner just to pass the time.

"I know what you mean." Chi-Chi responded, knitting to keep both her mind and her hands busy. "But at the same time, I don't want to know."

"Why not?" Erasa asked, looking up from her cards.

"To see any of my boys hurt or injured…" the older woman trained off with a sigh. "It makes me feel even more helpless." she admitted.

"That's why you ladies need to have a reliable man around!" Roshi hiccupped as he staggered in with a bottle of beer in hand. He drunkenly slung an arm around Bulma who visibly cringed at the noxious odor of alcohol on his breath. "No need to fight! There's plenty of me to go around!" His free hand 'accidentally' brushed across her rear.

"You…you…pervert!" the scientist shrieked. Her hand connected with his face hard enough that the Satan girl swore she could hear his teeth rattle around inside his mouth. The old man remained standing for a moment, and only a moment, before falling over like a felled tree.

"Man…remind me to never try to hit on one of you girls." Sharpner muttered as he eyed the vivid red mark on the elderly martial artist's face. That was going to leave a bruise…

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Kami_- god

AN: Don't forget to review!


	86. Chapter 86

AN: Let's just say it's been a long week…

Chapter 86

"Well…this looks familiar…" Krillin muttered as he looked around the room that greatly resembled the one they just left. Suspiciously so.

"Is this a joke?" Yamcha wondered aloud.

"If it is, it's not a very good one." Piccolo grumbled ill-humouredly.

"This isn't funny!" Vegeta exclaimed in outrage. Now it was official, Babidi was making a fool out of him. No one made a fool out of the prince of Saiyans and lived.

"Ah, I see now." the Supreme Kai quietly injected. "This ship must be based off his father's ship. It had several levels where intruders would be eliminated such as this."

"You'd think he'd come up with something a little more original." Kibito snorted.

"Hey, just how many of these levels are there?" Gohan asked.

"Well, his father had quite a few." the petite deity explained. "But there is no guarantee that Babidi has the same number. We could be on the last one for all we know."

"What exactly do you mean a few?" the teenage Saiyan pressed. "Four? Five?"

"More like a dozen." he admitted uncomfortably.

"A dozen?!" they all exclaimed. What kind of paranoid nutcase went to such lengths just to prevent a break-in?

"Like a baker's dozen?" Goku inquired, licking his lips hungrily at the thought of a box full of doughnuts.

"Is food all you think about, Kakarot?!" the Saiyan prince snapped. Really, it was times like these that he wanted to kill the fool for being such a disgrace to their race.

"No. I think about lots of other things." the Earth-raised Saiyan responded obliviously. "Like Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi-_itai_!" he shouted, clutching the spot on his head where an irate Vegeta hit him. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"What do you think?!" Vegeta growled.

"Enough." Gohan injected warily. Now who were the adults around here again? "It's actions like that which will only serve to help Babidi."

"He's right." Kibito agreed somberly. "Every injury gives him the chance to leech _ki_ away from you to feed Majin Buu's resurrection."

"Count yourself lucky." the prince muttered darkly. Suddenly, the lone door in the chamber opened with a hiss drawing everyone's attention.

"I call dibs!" the Earth-raised Saiyan called out in excitement.

"Idiot! There's no such thing as dibs in battle!" Vegeta injected irritably.

"You're just jealous!" Goku responded childishly.

"Are all Saiyans like this?" Kibito wondered aloud, eyeing the two in blatant disbelief. He'd honestly never seen grown adults act this way before.

"No…thank _Kami_." Yamcha said, giving Gohan a look. At least there was some sanity in all this madness. All eyes were glued to the now open doorway with anticipation. What was going to emerge? A giant? A huge two-headed snake? Tense moments passed and yet nothing emerged.

"Wha…" the Earth-raised Saiyan blinked in confusion.

"Ha!" the prince laughed. "Look's like whatever was behind that door realized it couldn't win against me and ran off!"

"Careful!" the Supreme Kai warned, tensing.

"Of what?!" Vegeta demanded indignantly. Was everyone going to challenge his capabilities as a warrior now?

"There's definitely something here with us!" the petite deity announced.

"No there-ow!" the prince exclaimed, cluting the back of his head and turning on a bewildered Goku. "Kakarot!"

"What?" the other Saiyan inquired.

"You hit me, that's what!" Vegeta snapped.

"No I did-ah!" he abruptly cried out, tumbling to the floor seemingly for no reason. Everyone was immediately on guard.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Krillin shouted in disbelief. "It's invisible?!"

"I didn't know invisibility was possible." Sixteen mused in that strangely calm manner of his.

"Whoa!" the bald martial artist exclaimed as he was thrown across the room by the phantom menace.

"No one would happen to have any flour or anything like that handy…would they?" Yamcha inquired hopefully.

"Don't worry." Piccolo grinned, raising his hand to unleash another powerful _ki_ blast. "I've got something much better."

"W-wait!" the Supreme Kai injected. "Don't!"

"Why not?!" Krillin demanded, doing his best to evade the phantom's grasp and failing miserably. So this is what being a rag doll feels like…

"If you destroy the ship, it might awaken Majin Buu!" he explained. There was a stunned moment of silence as the information sank in which was quickly broken by the sound's of Krillin being used as an impromptu punching bag.

"I thought Majin Buu could only be awakened with _ki_!" Gohan exploded, furious that he didn't tell them sooner. A small detail like that was rather critical in the already volatile situation. If they had known sooner, they might've come up with a different plan of attack altogether.

"Not necessarily." Kibito elaborated. "The _ki_ is to restore his strength. He has been dormant for quite some time."

"So it doesn't matter what we do?! Majin Buu could wake up anyway?!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"It's a high possibility." the assistant shrugged.

"Great! Just great!" the baseball star snapped, punching the wall behind him in aggravation.

"So how the hell are we supposed to deal with this?" Goku questioned, gesturing to poor Krillin who was punching wildly at the air to keep the hidden assailant at bay. But whatever it was had apparently just snuck around him judging from the way the bald martial artist suddenly fell face first onto the floor. However, the others were too busy arguing to help their friend. Gohan tuned out the bickering and closed his eyes, letting his other senses take over. He could feel an unknown _ki_ dancing around Krillin in a sort of dance of death. Whatever that thing was, it was fast and agile. The teenage Saiyan simply tracked it for several moments and noticed a pattern to it's assault. Without warning, Gohan jumped in with eyes still closed at the invisible being. His fist made contact. He opened his eyes to see a chameleon-like creature laying at his feet, out cold.

"Thanks." Krillin grunted, slumping down on the ground in relief.

"That one was mine!" Vegeta snarled, now officially pissed off. What was with everyone butting into his business?!

"Enough." Gohan said sternly.

"Don't you-!" the prince began furiously.

"The only one here who's making a fool out of you is yourself." the teenage Saiyan bit out through clenched teeth. His patience with the prince's ego had evaporated long ago. They had more important matters to attend to. "If you're half the man you say you are, you'd put your pride aside for one fucking minute so we can kill Babidi and Dabura and be done with it already. All this arguing is getting us nowhere. If we don't get our act together, the Earth is as good as gone." No one spoke for the longest time. All anyone could do was look between the two Saiyans glaring down at each other.

"He's right you know." Piccolo finally injected. "None of this bickering is going to save the Earth." Vegeta finally stepped down, if reluctantly.

"How about we go on to the next level?" Goku suggested all too cheerfully. He was clearly enjoying all this in some twisted fashion. Maybe because it was like some sort of game such as tag or hide and seek that appealed to his childishness.

"Standing around here isn't doing us any good." the Namek agreed. He stepped into the middle of the room and forcibly opened the passage leading down to the next floor. The passage was darker and decidedly more twisted that the others.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Yamcha asked dubiously.

"Do you see any other?" Piccolo said pointedly.

"Maybe Babidi just ran out of lights." Goku injected.

"Or he didn't think anyone would get this far." Gohan amended.

"Be wary." the Supreme Kai warned. "We don't know what we're heading into."

"That's half the fun." Vegeta smirked before jumping down the passageway and out of sight.

"Fun?!" Krillin exclaimed. "This is hardly my idea of fun!"

xXx

Omake

Dende looked out across the temple grounds as he did countless times before. But instead of wonderment or a sense of humility, he felt very much bewildered. Chi-Chi and Bulma chased a rather drunken Roshi around the complex as if he'd stolen from them. Meanwhile, Sharpner and Hercule were comparing their sculpted bodies with one another as Erasa and Videl calmly painted their nails.

"Is this considered normal?" he asked Mr. Popo.

"Not exactly." the groundskeeper replied after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Dende pressed.

"If _Kami_ taught me anything over the many centuries I served him, it's that there is no such thing as normal."

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Kami_- god

_Itai_- ow

AN: Remember to review.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

"Now this is just turning into a bad joke." Seventeen sighed tiredly.

"And you had to go through this a couple dozen times with Babidi's father?" Yamcha asked Kabito and the Supreme Kai.

"It made for a very long day." the assistant replied dryly.

"Why don't we just split up?" Gohan suddenly suggested. Everyone gave him a look.

"Is that really a good idea?" Krillin questioned uneasily. Needless to say, he didn't enjoy his little encounter with that chameleon thing. What if something like that happened again? Who would be there watching his back?

"Doing this Babidi's way isn't getting us anywhere fast, not to mention giving him valuable time that we can't afford." the teenage Saiyan pointed out.

"He's right." the Supreme Kai agreed. "Divide and conquer is our best option at this point. Who knows, Babidi may be crazy enough to awaken Majin Buu as is to save his own skin."

"But…" the bald martial artist injected nervously.

"You're not chickening out, are you baldy?" Vegeta cackled. Whatever misgivings the short martial artist had evaporated in an instant and was quickly replaced by indignant rage.

"Watch it, princess. No one's going to be watching your back this time." he bit back. The Saiyan prince gave a deadly growl, glaring at the bald man and cracking his knuckles ominously. But he didn't do much more than that. Apparently Gohan's little reprimand had gotten though that thick skull of his.

"Why don't you take this level, Krillin?" Gohan inquired.

"Sure." Krillin shrugged, his face falling a little at the fact he was being left behind…again. It didn't go unnoticed.

"We're counting on you to guard our rear and keep the exit clear in case things get ugly." the teenage Saiyan added consolingly. That seemed to do the trick from the way the smaller martial artist's back straightened.

"Keep an eye out for traps." the petite deity cautioned. "Babidi will do anything to buy himself more time."

"Seeing how incompetent his underlings are I don't blame him." Vegeta snorted under his breath. But a certain Earth-raised Saiyan over heard him.

"See, even Vegeta has faith in you!" Goku proclaimed cheerily, throwing an arm around the Saiyan prince.

"Don't put words in my mouth!" the disgruntled prince snapped. "And get your filthy hands off me!" The others hurriedly stifled their laughter before it reached Vegeta's ears.

"Come on, guys." Gohan chuckled. "We have a lot of ground to cover." He pried open the passage leading down to the next level. Once there, Yamcha agreed to stay behind to take care of whatever lurked there and provide support for Krillin if need be. They continued on down, slowly splintering off to keep their way out clear in case the worst case scenario came to pass. Soon Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, the Supreme Kai, and Kibito were the only ones left of the group.

"Just how big is this place?!" Goku wondered aloud as he stared around the, painfully, all too familiar room.

"Well, Babidi does take after his father." the petite deity mused aloud.

"It's hard to imagine that this ship can even get off the ground with it being as big as it is." the teenage Saiyan commented.

"Maybe that's when he uses all that useless mumbo-jumbo." Vegeta snorted. Suddenly, the sound of gears turning and machines whirling echoed throughout the room. Thick metal plates abruptly slid over the walls and covered the passageway leading even further into the depths of the seemingly endless ship.

"What the-" Goku began but was cut off by a deluge of water that suddenly rushed into the room through what they had assumed was an air vent.

"He's trying to drown us now?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Babidi must be really getting desperate." the Supreme Kai observed.

"I don't think this it water…" Kibito announced. Indeed, the liquid was more green than blue and gave an eerie hiss as it made contact with the metal plates that was beginning to smoke in some places.

"Acid?!" the prince squawked.

"And a powerful one at that!" the teen added.

"Any idea what kind?!" his father inquired nervously as the acid began to slowly creep towards them.

"Wha-no!" Gohan exclaimed. "What makes you think I know anything about acid?!"

"Because you're smart!" Goku answered. "And it's green!"

"Haven't you ever hear that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover?!" his son shouted. The older Saiyan was quiet for a moment.

"What does a book have anything to do with it?" he wondered aloud.

"This is ridiculous!" Vegeta snarled, preparing to simply blast it all into oblivion.

"No! Don't!" the Supreme Kai cried, boldly jumping in front of the prince. "The blast may very well awaken Majin Buu!"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're about to be vaporized!" he snapped.

"That's it!" Gohan abruptly injected, hitting himself in the side of the head as the proverbial light bulb went off inside his head. Why didn't he think of it sooner?

"What's it?" Goku inquired in confusion.

"_Otousan_, see if you can't seal that vent all this acid is coming from!" the teen ordered.

"Okay." the older Saiyan shrugged before carefully flying over to the spewing vent.

"Vegeta, when I give the signal power up." Gohan told the dubious prince.

"Fine." he huffed, crossing his arms. Who died and put the kid in charge? There were a series of loud bangs from across the room as Goku forcefully folded the vent in on itself with his foot, effectively cutting off the acidic flow.

"Now!" the teenage Saiyan shouted. _Ki_ flared to life around both the Saiyans. The acid seemed to quake before them. It roiled and bubbled like it was looking for a way out. Then, it simply evaporated in a cloud of greenish steam. Goku, Kibito, and the Supreme Kai simply stood there and gawked.

"Oh…" was all the petite deity could say.

"Don't just stand there, open the damn door!" Vegeta snarled at them. "Who knows what this cloud will do to our lungs?!"

"Right!" Kibito hastily agreed as he hurriedly pried away the metal sheet concealing the door. All four jumped down the passage. Only when they were safely on the next level did they let out the breath they were all holding.

"Acid?!" the prince roared in outrage. "Are you fucking kidding me?! What next, a tank full of man-eating sharks?!" Suddenly, the lone door in the room opened to reveal a mass of demonic creatures grinning wickedly at them.

"You just had to say it, didn't you…" Gohan sighed. Before Vegeta could respond, the horde attacked. It was pure chaos. Limbs and bodies flung everywhere. Agonized cries filled the air. Blood splattered the walls. But the four companions remained standing alone as the dust settled.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Goku said optimistically.

"Anyone else getting the feeling that Babidi's running out of ideas?" the teen asked.

"Quite." the Supreme Kai drawled.

"I like to think he was saving the best for last…" They all whipped around to see none other than Dabura loitering in the door, his face grim.

"Ha!" Vegeta laughed. "If you're the best he's got, he must really be desperate!"

"Laugh while you can. But none of you shall leave here alive." the Demon King snarled, fangs flashing.

"Oh, I'm scared now!" the prince scoffed. "What can I possibly do against the mighty Demon King?!"

"I'm not the one you'll be fighting." Dabura grinned maliciously.

"Then who?!" Vegeta demanded. He was itching for a fight.

"You'll be fighting yourselves." the Demon cackled. With that, the door closed in front of the Demon King, leading the four alone once again.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" the Saiyan prince called after him.

"It means Babidi's going to turn one of us against the rest!" the petite deity realized in horror.

xXx

Omake

"It hurts…" Roshi moaned from where he laid on his back with an icepack resting on his bruised noggin. He swore that Bulma's fist was harder than usual. Was Vegeta teaching her how to throw a punch or was that something that a woman naturally picks up on after living with a Saiyan?

"What possessed you to feel up those two?" Sharpner asked incredulously. Not that they weren't gorgeous or anything but groping a pair of strong willed women like that didn't seem like the best idea in the world. Especially since they were married.

"What man could resist?!" the old man shot back.

"The fact that one's a scientist and the other's a retired martial artist." the blond replied dryly. "I'd much rather not get turned into a human guinea pig or a punching bag, thank you very much."

"Oh, like you've never made a pass at Videl." Roshi said slyly. Sharpner blushed and looked away. "You did?!" the elderly man gasped. Quite frankly, he didn't think the kid had it in him.

"And got my ass handed to me…" he grumbled. There was nothing more humiliating than getting beaten by a girl.

"Was it worth it?" the old man pressed eagerly.

"No!" the blond shouted. "She put me in the hospital for three day! It sure as hell cured me of the crush I had on her!"

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Otousan_- father

AN: Please review.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

"'Turn one of us against the others'?" Goku parroted in mild confusion. "You mean like mind control or something?"

"No." the Supreme Kai replied. "Babidi draws out the darkness in people's hearts, making them subject to their own dark desires then just sits back and let them do the rest. He doesn't even hove to get his hands dirty." A purple fist clenched at the thought of someone's own emotions being manipulated in such a way.

"But sir, he said we'd be fighting ourselves." Kibito injected. "Do you think Dabura meant…" he trailed off, apparently unable to complete the thought. The petite deity became even more somber.

"It's a possibility." he sighed after a moment.

"What? Do what?" Vegeta demanded.

"Call forth our dark aspects." the assistant reluctantly answered. The Saiyans gave him blank looks.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Gohan questioned. "Evil clones or something?" As if on queue, the lone door hissed open once more to reveal three disturbingly familiar figures. It was like looking into a mirror. Only the teen was fairly certain he did not grin like that or look so unruly. He had the feeling that if his mother were here she'd be living her worst nightmare.

"…something like that…" the Supreme Kai mumbled. Both he and Kibito stepped back a few paces as both sides sized each other up. Goku stared at his evil counterpart with a mixture of excitement and curiosity. Was he strong like him? Did he know all of his moves? Or would it be like fighting Vegeta before they became friends, all anger and rage? He certainly smirked like the Saiyan prince.

"This is ridiculous." the real Vegeta snorted. "Does he really think we'd loose to a couple of cheap knock-offs?"

"That's rich coming from you, princess." his clone replied icily. "You've been trying to be just like daddy all your life. And look where it's gotten you."

"Watch your mouth you silly puppet or I'll rip out your tongue!" the prince snarled, visibly bristling at the barb. His past was a touchy subject at the best of times so having some clone bring it up really got under his skin.

"Yes. Go on. Belittle others for their shortcomings and make yourself feel better about your own. It's a perfectly adult thing to do." the fake Vegeta sneered.

"That's it! You're dead!" he roared, lunging for his worse half. The other two clones also jumped in and attacked their counterparts. Chaos erupted. Punches and _ki_ blasts ranged all over the suddenly cramped room. The Supreme Kai and his assistant did their best to stay out of the scuffle, dodging stray attacks and the like. It quickly came apparent that this wasn't going to be a quick fight like the others. For 'cheap knock-offs', the clones were pretty powerful. Not only that but they knew all of their moves and how to counter them effectively. At times it was almost as if they could read their minds. Needless to say, Vegeta found it rather frustrating. "Why don't you stand still and fight like a real man?!"

"Last I checked, 'real men' don't attack from behind or verbally abuse their friends." the clone responded mockingly.

"Why you-!" whatever he was going to say was abruptly cut off as a fist not dissimilar to his own somehow got past his defenses and buried itself into his diaphragm. His whole body seemed to seize up as all the air was forced from his lungs. Another fist sent him crashing into the ground with a painful 'thud'.

"Why don't you act your age for a change." the fake Vegeta bit back cruelly, driving a knee into the stunned prince's side for good measure.

"Vegeta!" Goku cried out in alarm, abandoning his own fight to help his fallen comrade. However, his sinister counterpart jumped in and blocked his path with a malicious grin.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he questioned.

"Out of the way! I don't have time for you!" Goku demanded. But the clone didn't budge and inch. The Earth-raised Saiyan attempted to bypass him again but found a pair of legs identical to his own wrapped around his neck in a suffocating hold. A swift kick to the face threw off his evil half, allowing air to rush down his abused windpipe.

"Oh, so the idiot does have fangs after all…" the evil Goku observed with insidious glee.

"Fangs?" the Saiyan parroted in surprise. He spun around and examined his teeth in a nearby reflective wall. "Where? I don't see any."

"Psyche!" his dark self chuckled, plowing an elbow into his spine and crushing him against the unforgiving wall.

"Hey! That's no fair!" he protested as he fought back awkwardly.

"Too bad!" Evil Goku cackled.

"Why don't you just give up and run home to mommy?" Gohan's other half sneered as he tried to overpower him in a contest of pure raw strength.

"You wish, asshole!" the real Gohan grunted out.

"What's the matter?" he inquired condescendingly. "Are you missing your little girlfriend? Is that it? You could do so much better, you know."

"At least I can get one!" the teen retaliated viciously. "No woman alive would go anywhere near you!" With a surge of power, he easily bested the clone who rebounded surprisingly fast with a _ki_ blast that he hardly felt.

"My, my! We are feisty today!" his clone jeered before lunging at him once more.

"I'm not sure the room can take much more of this." Kibito observed. There were more than a few dents and scratches marring the once smooth walls with many more blast marks blackening some spots.

"And they're holding back." the Supreme Kai added in stunned disbelief. "Just imagine what would happen if they were fighting seriously."

"Perhaps they should get serious." his assistant carefully ventured. "This isn't getting us any closer to Babidi and every hit they take only helps his efforts to revive Majin Buu."

"Is it worth risking awakening Buu?" the petite deity questioned sternly.

"They're strong. Yet every moment Buu becomes stronger as well." he responded persuasively. "We may not have much of a choice."

"True…" the Supreme Kai reluctantly agreed, turning his attention back to the fight. In a twist of fate, or maybe just dumb luck, Goku had inadvertently head butted his evil half as he was picking himself off the floor the same moment the other made to deliver a punishing blow. There was a sick crack as the clone's neck snapped backwards at an odd angle before the body slumped to the ground with a heavy thud.

"_Itai_! He had a hard head!" Goku groaned, rubbing his bruised noggin. A few minutes later and Gohan too had managed to get the better of his clone with nothing more than a simple feint and struck with the reflexes of a serpent when the other had foolishly dropped his guard, cracking his opponent's skull on the unforgiving door from once he came.

"That was fun. Let's not do that again." he panted tiredly.

"You're the only one left, asshole!" Vegeta jeered at his dark twin.

"Ooo, I'm so scared!" the fake Vegeta responded sarcastically. "What ever should I do?! Oh, I know! How about this?!" _Ki_ began gathering in his hand…a lot of it.

"Hey! That's my move!" the prince snarled furiously, immediately recognizing the stance.

"Stop him before he destroys the whole ship!" Gohan shouted. Vegeta needed no more encouragement. He was there in a flash, punching the fake Vegeta square in the solar plexus. The fake fell out of the air like a rock and hit the floor hard enough to bounce across it twice. Blood streamed from his mouth. He twitched once, then went limp. Once again, the lone door hissed open to reveal a rather unhappy Dabura.

"So you've defeated yourselves." the Demon King observed. "However that does not necessarily mean you monkeys have won." That proved to be the last straw for the Saiyan prince.

"Oh, that does it! That bastard's mine!" the prince proclaimed, his last nerve snapping like a dry twig.

"Are you sure?" the Supreme Kai asked warily. No one had ever defeated Dabura. Not even himself.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm not leaving here before I hand him his own ass for this!" he gestured to his fallen clone. "I've never been so insulted my whole life! You dare call that crass uncultured brute a proper representation of me?!"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" Dabura sneered, fangs flashing. Vegeta was so enraged that he couldn't speak. In fact, he was so enraged that his whole body began to quake with barely restrained fury.

"So, we'll just see you later." Goku said uneasily. The prince did little more than nod in acknowledgment.

"But-" Kibito began. Gohan quickly silenced him.

"Don't." he told the assistant. It was best to just let Vegeta have his way and maybe vent a little.

"Come on." the older Saiyan grunted as he pried open the passageway ever leading downwards. The last that the three saw of the Saiyan prince as they slid out of sight, he was staring down the Demon King with death in his eyes. It was clear that only one will be walking away alive. Hopefully it wouldn't be Dabura.

xXx

Omake

"Are you alright Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked, noticing how quiet the otherwise chatty scientist was as they leisurely played cards in the shade of the temple.

"Yeah." she sighed.

"Worried?" the raven-haired woman inquired knowingly.

"Kinda." her blue-haired friend admitted. "I mean, I know how strong and tough Vegeta is but that ego of his…I've never met a more prideful man in my life!"

"Me neither." Chi-Chi agreed with a chuckle.

"Maybe I'm just worrying over nothing." Bulma shrugged.

"Maybe." the younger woman smiled.

"Who knows, maybe he could kill Babidi with that ego of his!" the scientist laughed.

"Wouldn't that be nice?!" the retired martial artist giggled.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

_Itai_- ow

AN: Suggestions and reviews are always welcomed.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

It was immediately obvious that the four infiltrators had reached the bottom of the seemingly endless ship at last. For one, it was much dimmer that the other levels. Whether or not it was to put them at a disadvantage was anyone's guess. Also, the room was much smaller. There were no doorways or even some suggestion to tell them where they were and where they needed to go to find Babidi. Instead, several equally dim hallways branched off in different directions, posing a bit of a problem. It begged the question exactly how did he house and feed his minions when his ship was little more than one giant maze? Did he just put them out to pasture like cattle or something?

"What now?" Goku sighed tiredly. Quite frankly, he had just about enough of this place. Not only were there no really strong warriors to fight but just getting to this point was a headache in and of itself. If it weren't for the fact that the Earth was in danger, he'd have turned back and headed home long before now. He'd rather deal with his wife on her worst day than have to spend much more time in this living hell.

"Indeed." the Supreme Kai injected neutrally. "Babidi's father's ship didn't have there hallways. Perhaps he added to the design for security reasons." He glanced around curiously as if he was captivated by the arcitecture.

"Well, he certainly didn't add them for aesthetic purposes." Gohan drawled. That wizard had got to be the most paranoid person that he had ever met. He made Frieza's genocide of the Saiyan race out of fear that one would rise up to defeat him look like a strategic move on his part.

"I don't sense a thing here. Are we sure we're in the right place?" the older Saiyan questioned.

"Babidi wasn't on any of the other levels." the teen reminded him dryly. "Of course we're in the right place."

"I dunno…this sort of looks like a basement." his father went on, unconvinced. "Since when did bad guys hide out in the basement?"

"Since we defeated all his forces." Gohan replied slowly. "He's running for his life by this point."

"I think I see a light down there!" Kibito abruptly injected, pointing at one of the hallways. Indeed there was a light shining in there as a sort of beacon.

"Careful, he might just be trying to lead us into another one of his traps." the petite deity cautioned.

"Should we go another way, split up, or go ahead and trigger the trap?" the younger Saiyan thought aloud.

"Trigger the trap." Goku answered simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The others stared at him for a moment, vaguely wondering if he was serious or not. "He's trying to trick us by dissuading us from finding him." he elaborated. "Obviously he thinks that we'd choose one of the other hallways instead of tackling the obstacle head on." The other three stared at him for a moment. Who knew Goku was capable of think so strategically?

"Hell, we've set off every trap in the place thus far. Why not add one more into the mix?" Gohan shrugged. The hallway had looked short enough but as they walked, it seemed to grow of it's own accord with the light glowing innocently just beyond reach. He glared at the walls and floor in an attempt to spot the trickery to no avail. White walls and a scuffed floor simply looked back at him.

"Who comes up with these crazy ships that never seem to end?" the teen heard his father wonder loud, voice tinged with frustration.

"Psychopaths." he replied offhandedly with a roll of his eyes. Suddenly, the hallway gave way to blinding light. When their vision cleared they found themselves right back where they stared.

"What the hell?!" the younger Saiyan exclaimed.

"Hey, this looks a lot like the room we were just in." the older Saiyan whined.

"That's because it is the room we were just in!" Gohan shouted in aggravation. It was official. Babidi was one sadistic bastard.

"Hey, the light's still there." Goku pointed. He began to go after it once more but his son grabbed hold of his arm.

"Oh no, not this time. Let's go this way." he insisted.

"Good idea." the Supreme Kai injected. Goku merely shrugged and followed his son's lead. This time around, they took the careful approach and kept an eye out for danger. It was slow going but eventually they reached the other side…of the same room.

"Are you kidding me?!" the teen fumed.

"That's not cool!" his father agreed with a childish whine. "I want to fight someone strong! I mean, Vegeta got Dabura! What about me?!"

"Are you sure we can't just blow the whole ship sky high and be done with this already?" Gohan pleaded to the petite deity.

"But Majin Buu-"

"You said yourself that Babidi is trying to regain that thing's full strength before letting it out." he rudely butted in. "If it awakens too early it just means he's at a disadvantage."

"This could be our chance to rid the universe of that monstrosity once and for all." Kibito said thoughtfully.

"Once it's loose the entire universe will be at risk!" his master gasped, horrified at the mere thought of it.

"If someone dies, we can just wish them back with the Dragon Balls." the Earth-raised Saiyan put in. Both the Supreme Kai and his assistant stared at him, shock written all over their faces.

"The Dragon Balls?! You have the Dragon Balls?!" they questioned in disbelief.

"Well, yeah." Goku replied, slightly confused. He didn't understand what the big deal was.

"We have had Namekian _Kami_ in the past. Is that really such a surprise?" the younger Saiyan responded dryly.

"It's just that they're so rare! It's almost unheard of to find Dragon Balls outside of planet Namek!" the gob smacked deity explained.

"No wonder you people don't seem to fear anything!" Kibito thought aloud. "Why would you when you have such a powerful tool at your disposal?!"

"So does that mean we can finally cut the crap and turn this place upside down?" Gohan asked impatiently. "I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough of this place to last me a life time." A small, terrified squeak reached his ears. He tracked it down in a flash behind one of the walls. His hand easily passed through it as if it was little more than smoke and plucked out whoever hid there. Another chameleon-like creature.

"That explains it!" his father gasped in surprise.

"Where is Babidi?" the fed up Saiyan growled. The creature stared at him with wide eyes but did not reply. "If you don't tell us I'll skin you!"

"I don't know!" it-she cried. The others stared at her.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Kibito exclaimed incredulously.

"I just don't!" she insisted fearfully.

"How do we know you're not lying to us?" Gohan pressed, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm not!" the chameleon wailed.

"What about Majin Buu? Is he still here?" the Supreme Kai probed anxiously.

"No! Master Babidi took it with him!"

"He took it?!" Kibito gasped in horror.

"Where?!" the teen snarled.

"I don't know!" she screamed. The chameleon somehow managed to squirm out of his grasp and scamper off to safety. He made to go after her but was held back by his father.

"Easy, Gohan." his father told him gently. "We can still find him. He couldn't have gone far."

"But how did he escape?" Kibito wondered aloud. "There's only one way in or out of this place."

"He must've used his magic to teleport away while we were so preoccupied with getting down here." his master surmised.

"But to where?" Goku wondered aloud. Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated. He could sense the other on the upper levels, all still in one piece. Unsurprisingly, the number of hostile forces had been greatly reduced. The few that still lingered were clearly choosing their own survival over fulfilling their master's machinations. A weak _ki_ wavered high above, so weak he almost didn't sense it. There!

"That bastard's just outside the ship!" he exclaimed furiously. "He's trying to resurrect Majin Buu!"

"We have to stop him!" Kibito cried. "If he manages to get that creature under his control the whole Earth is as good as gone!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" the teen promised. With that he rocketed upwards towards the exit. The others hastily followed, glad to be finally leaving the place.

"Finally! A real Fight!" Goku practically giggled with glee.

xXx

Omake

Krillin sat there on the floor staring at the passage ever leading downwards trying to distract himself from his fears. He tried thinking of his family, of the past, what the future may hold in store, but nothing seemed to occupy his mind for more than a few moments. It was quiet, too quiet. What was going on? Were they alright? Was Babidi dead? Or did Babidi-no! Don't think about that! Stay positive! They were all going to come out just fine! The sound of rushing wind reached his ears. Curiously, he poked his head over the side of the gaping hole in the floor. With a startled cry the bald martial artist quickly retracted it just as Goku, Gohan, Kibito, and the Supreme Kai rocketed past.

"Hey Krillin!" Goku greeted cheerfully as they past as though they as simply ran into each other on the street. Typical Goku.

"G-Goku?! W-Wait! What's going on?!" he called after him. But the Saiyan was already out of sight, leaving him to his thoughts once more. Just where the hell were they going anyway? With the way they were rushing it was almost like they were running away from something…he peered nervously at the floor. "Hey! Guys! Wait up! Don't leave me here!"

Translations:

_Kami_- god

_Ki_- energy

AN: Don't forget to review!


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

Charging headlong into a dangerous situation that could spell doom for the entire planet was probably not one of Gohan's better ideas. It went against one of the principles that Piccolo had drilled into his head from a young age: act with wisdom. He supposed that, in a way, he never really followed that principle from the get go. Sure, he'd gotten the act part down but it was debatable if any of his actions would be considered wise. For instance, most would consider opposing Frieza in any way, shape, or form to be the most foolish thing that anyone could do. Yet he survived and managed to borrow his father the precious minutes that he needed to recover from the injuries Ginyu had so thoughtfully inflicted while he was using it. Then, of course, there was that time he blatantly lied to Vegeta's face about the Dragon-radar but that was something else entirely. At that point the only that had mattered was keeping the Dragon Balls out of the tyrant's hands and making their wish.

Now he knew how Frieza and his men felt as they tried to beat the clock to recover the Dragon Balls. Panic tightened his chest to the point where he could barely breathe. A cold, nervous sweat broke out all over his skin. Urgency urged him to fly ever faster even if it meant slamming headfirst into solid steel. Part of his mind berated him for not realizing the wizard's ploy sooner. Of course that devious little bastard would pull something like this. He had nothing else to loose. The other part of his mind demanded to see Babidi's carcass at his feet for all that he'd done, for all that he was trying to do. A primal call for battle sung hot in his veins and for once he didn't try to resist it. After all, what good would that do? Get the Earth destroyed? Get Videl killed?

"Why does this ship have to be to freaking big?!" Goku wondered aloud in frustration. Did the place ever end?

"Because a small one would've been too convenient!" he replied. Sometimes he swore fate was determined to make things as difficult as possible for them regardless of the fact that they were saving countless lives.

"I still can't believe he gave us the slip!" Kibito fumed. Indignity was written all over his face.

"I can!" the Supreme Kai injected bitterly, his own expression sour. "He's just like his father!"

"How did you kill his father anyway?" the teen couldn't help but ask. If Babidi really was like his father, he couldn't imagine it being any easier.

"I intercepted him before he could reach Earth." the petite deity told him. "Bobidi was predictable. He always sent Buu ahead, though sealed away in order to maintain control over him. It was a simple matter of heading him off and taking him out of the picture. We left Buu alone because we didn't think anyone would be able to release him."

"Then junior pops up out of nowhere and decides to follow daddy's footsteps." Gohan finished dryly. What's with the sons of evil guys wanting to take revenge for their fathers' death? It wasn't like they didn't have it coming…

"More or less…" the Supreme Kai said dryly. Suddenly, they rocketed out of the ship and into the blinding sunlight. It took a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the sun's brilliance. Only the vast expanse of the wasteland greeted them once their sight cleared. The wizard's _ki_ had disappeared. He knew they were on to him now.

"Alright, where the hell is he?" Gohan growled furiously. The minute he got his hand on that imp…

"You sure you sensed him out here?" Goku asked. He scanned the area with a mixture of confusion and frustration. How come things were never straightforward anymore? It didn't seem like too long ago that the bad guys came to him, none of this weird hide-and-seek game.

"I'm positive." he replied shortly. "He may be weak but his _ki_ signature is unique."

"Do you think he's using his magic to hide from us?" his father suggested helpfully. Hell, if the little guy could create a doppelganger and control it from so far away why not make himself invisible as well?

"While trying to resurrect Majin Buu? Unlikely." Kibito told him. "He can't possibly concentrate on reviving that monster if he's worried about being found out. No. Babidi will be more concerned about awakening that thing before we stop him and then turn it on us."

"Let's split up and comb the area." the Supreme Kai ordered. "He can't be too far." Each of them picked opposite directions and slowly searched the barren wasteland. The sun was sinking lower and lower in the sky, throwing long shadows across the dry landscape that did little to help their search. Every shrub and rock appeared to be the conniving wizard from the air. It was maddening. And things became even harder in the surrounding cliffs that were littered with little nooks and crannies. Nearly every crack in the weathered stone provided a convenient hiding place. Gohan had to force himself to push back his anger and take it slow lest he overlook the bastard through his rage. In the end, it was the wizard himself that helped the teen find him.

"Come on, damn you! Open!" a shrill voice openly cursed nearby. The Saiyan immediately froze midair and looked for the speaker. His eyes spotted a round pink object nestled among the rocks that stuck out like a sore thumb with a small green being all but pounding on it with his fists. Gohan silently landed behind him and watched Babidi fight with the strange, almost tumorous, ball.

"Hello there." he greeted with a friendliness he didn't quite feel. Truth be told he'd very much like to rip the wizard eight ways from Sunday but he wasn't sure if the Supreme Kai wanted to kill him himself or not.

"Eep!" the wizard squeaked, whirling around to face the Saiyan. His bulbous eyes were wide with fear as he tried to hide the ball behind him. Needless to say he, failed miserably.

"What do you have there?" Gohan inquired conversationally, raising his _ki _slightly to alert the others that he located the devious little imp.

"N-nothing!" Babidi replied evasively.

"It doesn't look like nothing." the teen observed offhandedly. The wizard finally seemed to realize that there was no way in hell that he was going to get out of this one as his expression hardened with hate.

"You can't stop me now!" he boldly proclaimed. "No one can! Not when I'm so close!" Babidi turned towards the ball once more but found himself lifted into the air by an arm attached to a very angry Saiyan.

"All of your minions are dead." Gohan snarled. "Even Dabura. Face it, you've lost." Seemingly without warning, the ball cracked open down the middle, allowing pink smoke to billow out. A triumphant look crossed the wizard's face.

"Yes! It's working! It's working!" he cried. "Majin Buu is awakening once more! Soon I will have my revenge!"

"No!" the Supreme Kai cried as he raced towards them.

"Damn it!" the teenage Saiyan cursed. Compulsively, he grabbed the cackling wizard by the throat.

"Don't!" Kibito shouted. "He's the only one who can seal him up again!"

"As if!" Babidi laughed. "You'll pay for killing my father! You hear me?! You will pay!"

"Shut up!" Gohan snapped, throwing the wizard aside like a piece of trash. Babidi gave a squeak as he bounced painfully off a particularly hard boulder. Slowly, the smoke cleared to reveal…nothing.

"Is this a joke?" Goku asked as he landed next to his son.

"I don't think so." the younger Saiyan replied. "A strong _ki_ definitely came out of there."

"Then where is it?" his father pressed curiously. "It didn't run away, did it?"

"N-no…" the horrified deity gasped, staring at the lingering pink smoke with wide eyes. The two Saiyans looked at it as well. Before their eyes, the smoke condensed into a roughly humanoid shape. They both blinked in disbelief as they found themselves staring into a round, childish face. This was the face of pure evil? Babidi himself seemed taken aback by the decidedly innocent countenance of the dreaded monster. Who knew Majin Buu would be so pink, so round, so jiggly? Somehow, Majin Buu didn't seem that scary…

"Buu!" it squealed happily, softly landing on his feet before proceeding to stretch. Not that Gohan could blame him. It must've been cramped in there for the big guy. All anyone could really do was watch and try to come to terms with the fact that the monster really wasn't much of a monster.

"Quick! Kill it before it gets it's bearings!" the Supreme Kai quietly hissed at them, breaking them out of their reverie.

"That? You're afraid of that?" Goku questioned incredulously.

"'That' destroyed countless worlds and millions of lives! Even that of my predecessor!"" he snapped. They jerked in surprise at that. This pink…thing killed the previous Supreme Kai? Was the guy that old or was the monster simply that strong?

"B-buu?" Babidi hesitantly asked. Buu turned to him curiously, pausing mid-stretch. Seeing that he had the monster's attention, the wizard cleared his throat and assumed a more authoritative stance. "I'm Babidi, you're new master!"

"Master?" Buu frowned.

"That's right." Babidi responded menacingly. "And if you don't listen to me, I'll but you back in that cozy little ball of yours." Buu stared at him in fear, small beady eyes swiveling between the wizard and the ball.

"Okay…master." Majin Buu slowly relented.

"Then go, my minion!" the maniacal wizard cried. "Destroy these interlopers!" His face fell when he realized that his 'minion' remained where he stood.

"Interlopers?" the monster questioned in clear confusion. Apparently not only did Majin Buu look like and overgrown child, he had the mind of one as well.

"This is going to be a long, long day…" Gohan sighed.

xXx

Omake

"Gohan! Goku!" Krillin yelled at the top of his lungs. He listened desperately to the hot, dry air of the wasteland for a reply but was only comforted by the sound of his echo. Not even the wind so much as stirred.

"Gohan! Goku!" It rang hollowly in his ears, somehow making him feel even more alone. Just where is everybody? Without warning, he found himself face first in the dirt with an aching backside.

"Will you shut up?!" Vegeta snapped testily. "You're giving me a headache!" The prince was a little bruised and beaten but otherwise alright. Krillin quickly got back to his feet and threw his arms around the peeved Saiyan.

"Vegeta!" he exclaimed in utter relief. "Thank goodness! For a minute there I though I was the only one left standing!" Never in his life did Krillin think he would be remotely happy to see Vegeta, bad attitude and all. But then again, no one was right all the time.

"I told you to shut up!" the prince snarled, batting away the bald martial artist. "And don't touch me!"

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

AN: Please review.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

"Well this is…interesting…" Gohan observed mildly as Babidi tried to explain to Buu exactly what an interloper was. It was sort of like watching his mother try to convince his little brother that he needed to eat his vegetables because it was good for him.

"Who cares?!" Goku injected with child-like glee. "He's powerful!"

"Is he serious?" Kibito quietly asked the teenage Saiyan.

"Yeah. He's serious." he answered with a weary sigh. "It's a Saiyan thing. You should see Vegeta when he comes across someone powerful."

"B-but he could destroy the world?!" the assistant sputtered.

"The higher the stakes, the more exciting it is." Gohan shrugged.

"What does it matter?!" a frustrated Babidi finally shouted at his new minion. "Just go kill them already!" he barked. Buu huffed, turned his back on his 'master', and sat down on the ground defiantly.

"You're mean!" The wizard stared at the monster, mouth agape in shock. Apparently he wasn't used to having minions argue with him, let alone treat him so disrespectfully,

"Do you want me to put you back in that ball?!" Babidi shrieked in outrage, causing Buu to shrink away slightly.

"You wouldn't!" the pink monster boldly challenged.

"And why not?!" he demanded.

"Because you'd be left alone with them!" Buu responded, pointing to the four would-be heroes watching the exchange in rapt fascination. The wizard's face fell at that. Gohan bit back a laugh. Majin Buu may be a lot of things, but no one could call him stupid.

"Should we jump in?" the older Saiyan wondered aloud.

"Nah." the younger Saiyan shrugged. "He's got it."

"Perhaps we should." the petite deity mused thoughtfully. "Babidi is clearly seeing the error of his ways and may be willing to collaborate with us to seal away his father's creation once more."

"That is assuming, of course, he values his life more than avenging his father." Kibito added dryly. Personally, he believed that the wizard hadn't seen the error of his ways as much as realized he was screwed either way.

"Don't make me do it…" Babidi warned, sounding more like a parent than a master with each passing moment. Buu just stared blankly at him, unimpressed. Gohan was starting to understand exactly why Bibidi sealed that monster away every time they moved on to a new planet…

"You can't do it if you're dead." the monster pointed out all too cheerfully, a malicious grin slowly spreading across his face.

"H-how dare you?!" the wizard sputtered. "I released you from my father's prison! You should be thanking me, obeying my every command, not be so belligerent and making threats towards your savior!"

"No! Buu not anyone's slave anymore!" Majin Buu jumped to his feet angrily, pointing a chubby finger at the horrified Babidi. The wizard hastily erected a shield around himself just before Buu unleashed a _ki_ blast that rocked the earth to it's very foundations. All Gohan and the others could do was hold on and ride it out. Dust choked the air, seeming to fill the sky. It was several long moments before it cleared away to reveal a massive crater burrowing deep into the earth where the wizard once stood. Babidi was no more.

"Well, so much for that theory…" the teenage Saiyan muttered.

"We're doomed." the Supreme Kai muttered in horror. "Babidi was the only one who could reseal Majin Buu."

"Don't worry, milord." Kibito said reassuringly. "I'm sure there's still something that we can do to subdue this abomination."

"Like what?" the petite deity couldn't help but question. His assistant sputtered as he tried to come up with a good response.

"The old fashion way!" Goku injected enthusiastically, stretching his muscles in anticipation.

"'The old fashion way'?" the Kai and his assistant parroted in confusion.

"Yeah!" the Earth-raised Saiyan replied. "We fight him until he either gives in or is defeated!"

"W-what?!" Kibito squawked. "Fight him?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Of course I am!" the older Saiyan answered, affronted that no one was taking him seriously. "I don't mess around when it comes to a challenge!"

"Is he serious?!" the Supreme Kai asked the younger, and apparently saner, Saiyan.

"Oh yeah." he replied.

Buu just stood there as Goku finished stretching. Either he wasn't worried or didn't realize what was coming as the Saiyan fell into a fighting stance. Seeing as how the monster wasn't going to throw the first punch, Goku jumped right on in with a haymaker only to find his fist disappearing into surprisingly elastic pink flesh. The monster didn't even grunt as he pushed his opponent away with only his adorable muscles. But that didn't deter Goku one bit. In fact, it seemed to spur him on. He danced around the static Buu, punching and kicking with abandon, trying to locate some weakness or vulnerability he could exploit until the monster finally grew tired of getting beat on and literally slapped the Saiyan away. Goku was sent flying but managed to catch himself before he dove face-first into a cliff side.

"Man! It's like fighting silly putty!" the Earth-raised Saiyan exclaimed.

"You're the silly one!" Buu huffed, though it was hard to tell if it was because he was called silly or he knew what silly putty was. This time Buu went on the offensive, charging Goku head-on. For a big guy, the monster could move pretty fast. In the blink of an eye he was right in the Saiyan's face. Goku barely had time to put up his guard before Buu attacked like a child who just had his favorite toy taken away. But that didn't mean it wasn't effective. They Saiyan looked like a rag doll as he was pummeled and thrown about the sky despite his best efforts to break away.

"This is insanity!" the Supreme Kai exclaimed in horror, unable to tear his eyes away from the fight. "There's no way we can win!"

"I'm sorry, milord." Kibito injected solemnly. "But we've done everything that possibly could have. I want you to know that it's been my pleasure and honor to serve you."

"Will you two shut up!" Gohan snapped, causing the both of them to nearly jump out of their skins as they turned to him in stunned silence. "This fight isn't over yet!"

"But-!" the shocked deity began.

"Just because a few things go wrong doesn't mean it's the end of the world!" the teen interrupted. "There's always hope! Where there is a will, there is a way!"

"How can you be so certain?" Kibito quietly asked.

"Someone here has to be!" With that, he rocketed into the air towards Majin Buu. The monster didn't even see him coming until he was right there next to him. Buu froze mid-swing and stared at the younger Saiyan, surprised. It gave Goku the distraction he needed to break free. He was a little worse for wear but otherwise alright. "Back off!" he snarled, causing Buu to recoil in shock. However, the monster quickly recovered.

"It's not nice to yell at people!" Buu admonished him.

"It's not nice to use people's faces as a punching bag either!" Gohan bit back.

"He started it!" the monster insisted.

"And I'm gonna finish it!" Before Buu could even blink, the teenage Saiyan cold cocked him with enough force to send him hurtling into a crumbling cliff side. The weathered sandstone caved in on top of him, sending up a choking cloud of dust into the air.

"He hit him…" the Supreme Kai muttered in astonishment back on the ground, not quite believing what he was seeing.

"And it was effective." Kibito added numbly.

"Maybe Gohan was right." the shorter of the two ventured cautiously. "Maybe there is still hope."

"Thanks." Goku coughed as he caught his breath. "He's a heck of a lot tougher than he looks."

"Then we'll just have to be even tougher." Gohan asserted. There was a crack like thunder as Buu plowed through the rubble and back into the air, all traces of child-like joy gone from his face. He was now the monster that destroyed countless worlds, including their own if they didn't defeat him here and now.

"That hurt!" he fumed, steam literally blowing out the top of his head around the lone antennae-like appendage.

"Damn right it hurt!" Gohan snarled.

"You'll pay!" Buu growled. "You'll pay for hurting Buu!"

"No, you're the one who is going to pay you demented freak!" the teen countered vehemently. A shrill whistle sounded as more steam shot out of his head.

"You're dead!" the monster roared.

xXx

Omake

"Man, things are looking ugly over there!" Yamcha observed as the Earth itself shuddered underneath their feet.

"M-maybe now would be the time to go home and write our wills. You know, before it's too late."

"Fucking Kakarott!" Vegeta spat. "He stole my fight!"

"The world is on the verge of annihilation and that's all you can think about?" Piccolo asked incredulously. "What about your wife and son?"

"Shut up, green bean, or I'll shut you up!" the prince snarled.

"Isn't it nice to see people coming together in a crises?" Seventeen asked Sixteen sarcastically.

"I don't understand." the stoic android replied. "They're not coming together. In fact, I'd say they're coming apart."

"It's called sarcasm." the raven-haired android sighed.

"I thought sarcasm was supposed to be funny." Sixteen responded in apparent confusion.

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

AN: Don't forget to review.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

Goku was right. Fighting Buu was exactly like fighting rubber. No matter where he hit or how hard, the pink flesh simply bounced back. In fact, Buu seemed to bounce off hard surfaces as if he was little more than a giant ball. But that didn't mean that the monster didn't feel it. Purple blood trickled out of the small cuts crisscrossing his body. Buu wasn't immortal. He could be beaten. It was just a question of how much it would take to put him down for good.

"I don't like you. You're mean." the monster huffed peevishly as he, literally, bounced back once again. Maybe it was because he wasn't winning for a change. Go figure.

"I'm mean?!" Gohan squawked indignantly. "You've destroyed countless worlds and killed millions of innocent people! If anyone around here is mean, it's you!"

"Take that back!" Buu snapped, waving his arms in a distinctly childish display of anger. The more he dealt with this thing, the more he was appreciating having Goten as his little brother. He had nothing on this overgrown baby.

"No!" the teen exclaimed incredulously. That did it for Buu. He charged with all the furry of an enraged bull. So Gohan did the first thing that came to mind, duck. All he saw was little more than a pink blur fly over him. There was an earth-shaking boom as the monster inevitably dove head-first into a cliff behind him that now sported a Buu-shaped crevice. Gohan couldn't help but wince. That had to hurt. It took Buu a few minutes and a bit of effort to dig himself out of it.

"Cheater!" he shouted accusingly, nearly causing the Saiyan to fall out of the sky.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gohan demanded. "You're trying to destroy the planet and you want me to fight fair?! In case you haven't noticed, we're not playing tag!"

"You…you…meanie!" Buu sputtered furiously. Without warning, he launched a powerful _ki_ blast at him which he narrowly avoided. There was a huge explosion that sent dust and debris flying several miles high into the air. When the dust settled, he found himself looking at a crater easily the size of a small city. That, more than anything, made him realize that he needed to end this quickly before the monster decided to blow the whole planet out of spite.

"Alright! You asked for it!" The teenage Saiyan unleashed a blast of his own. But Buu didn't doge it. Hell, he didn't even try to block it. He just stood there and took it to the gut. His body stretched as it resisted the blast's forward momentum. By some quirk of his biology, he bounced it back at him. Gohan broke out of his shocked state long enough to slap it harmlessly away from him. Everyone stared at the pink monstrosity for a moment.

"What is he made of?!" Goku asked aloud. He had seen a lot of things in his day, but this one took the cake.

"No idea…" the Supreme Kai admitted quietly, making his assistant and the Saiyan turn to him in confusion.

"You don't know?!" Kibito exclaimed. The Supreme Kai not knowing something?! It was blasphemous!

"Bobidi was the one who created him, not me!" the petite deity replied defensively, blushing in embarrassment. "Besides, he was a wizard! Wizards hardly care for the natural order of the universe!"

"Great…" Gohan mumbled to himself as he watched the pink monster rub his massive stomach. Apparently that blast still hurt even though it didn't do any real damage. It was giving him flashbacks of the Cell Games, of how Cell seemed practically impossible to defeat thanks to his borrowed biology. In fact, the only way he could've been defeated as by incinerating every last cell so that there'd be nothing left to regenerate. "…just great…"

"I'm gonna pound you into mush!" Buu asserted furiously.

"Well isn't that charming?" the teen said dryly. Somehow it was hard to take someone seriously when they acted like a giant toddler who was given a time out.

"Shut up!" he screeched. Gohan barely had time to dodge a _ki_ blast that was aimed at his head. It shrieked past, unleashing it's might on an unsuspecting cliff instead. "You die now!" the monster commanded, hurling another deadly blast at him. But this time the teen bounced it back. Buu's eyes widened in surprise as it passed right through his belly as if it was made of butter. Both fighters stood there for a moment, staring at the damage in shock. Then Buu seemed to shrug it off. Before the Saiyan's very eyes, the flesh knitted back together like it had a mind of it's own.

"Why do the bad guys always do that?" Gohan groaned. It was just annoying. Just when he thought that he'd finally won, they always regenerate thus needlessly dragging the fight out.

"That hurt!" Buu whined.

"I bet." the teen responded simply. Somehow, that seemed to upset the monster more than the healed injury.

"That does it! I'm going to get rid of you for good!" he proclaimed. Before Gohan could digest those words, Buu rocketed into the sky.

"Don't tell me that he's going to do what I think he is…" the Supreme Kai muttered nervously.

"It looks like he gonna try and destroy Gohan, maybe the world." Goku responded without thinking.

"That's what I'm afraid of." the weary deity sighed.

"Fear not, milord. Majin Buu has yet to match Gohan's prowess." his assistant assured him. The Supreme Kai silently agreed with him but, quite frankly, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. Ever since he came to this planet seeking to put an end to Babidi's design before the worst happened, his perception about humans and Saiyans in general was turned on its head. At times it was like he had somehow stepped into some alternate dimension. A society virtually cutoff from the rest of the universe? People who've never even heard the name Bobidi? A young man who can go toe to toe with Majin Buu? It was preposterous! However, it also opened his eyes to a side of life he'd never seen before. A life where nothing is what it seems, where even the best plans are foiled, where survival hung in the balance held up by nothing but hope. So he turned his attention to Gohan, hoping against hope that miraculous young man can somehow pull this off and save the universe from certain destruction.

"Come one, Gohan! Show him what you can do!" the boy's father cheered. "Blast him into oblivion!" He couldn't help but join in.

"Do it, Gohan!"

Gohan gathered _ki_ into his hands, falling into an all too familiar stance. The _ki_ hummed and vibrated between his palms as if it was eager to take down the pink monstrosity for once and for all. Buu gave a cry as he unleashed his vicious attack. A lethal pillar of light hurtled down towards him like a javelin flying at an incredible speed. The teen gave a mighty shout of his own as he launched his counter attack. Both beams collided midair with an almighty crack. Energy charged the air as the two forces warred with each other, raising the fine hair on the Saiyan's arms.

"W-what the-?!" Kibito sputtered as he desperately tried to stay on his feet despite the quaking earth.

"U-unreal!" the Supreme Kai gasped. He couldn't remember ever witnessing such a titanic fight before. Sure, he'd seen and been in his share of life-or-death struggles but none of them have ever caused the planet itself to shudder under the dueling powers before.

"Die! Die!" Buu chanted as if will alone would make it so.

"Why?!" Gohan demanded between gritted teeth, his arms aching and straining as he battled against Buu's power. "Why kill innocent people and destroy other planets for?! Can't you see how senseless it is?!"

"No it's not!" the monster argued. "It's fun!" That, more than anything, pissed off the teenage Saiyan. Killing innocent people was fun?! Their lives were nothing more than mere playthings to him?! His rage fueled his attack and began to push back Buu's.

"Then let's see how much you like it!" Gohan roared as he poured everything he had into one final surge. His power roared with him, hungrily swallowing Buu's. The monster's eyes widened in shock, and maybe a little fear, as it consumed him. He might've screamed as his entire being was incinerated but the Saiyan didn't hear it over the blood roaring in his own ears. Finally, after what felt like a small eternity, he dropped his arms. Nothing remained of Majin Buu. Not even a cloud of smoke. Drained and exhausted in more than one way he slowly drifted back towards earth and promptly collapsed in a heap on the sun-warmed soil. He vaguely heard footsteps race over to him. Before he knew it, a rather haggard looking Krillin had thrown himself on him regardless of his sore and injured form. Buu may not have looked like it but he could really throw a punch.

"You did it!" he cheered, completely ignoring the other's hiss of pain. Gohan blinked at him in mild confusion.

"Krillin? Where have you been?" the teen asked.

"The coward insisted that we find higher ground." Vegeta snorted disdainfully. He, if anything, looked even worse. Apparently Dabura didn't go down easy.

"Because we would only get in the way!" the bald martial artist injected defensively.

"Right." the Saiyan prince snorted.

"I can't believe it!" the Supreme Kai exclaimed in unbridled joy as he ran over to them with Goku close behind. Kibito followed at a much slower pace, too stunned to feel much of anything.

"Come on, kid." Piccolo grinned in pride as he hoisted him up on his shoulder with Goku's help. "Let's get you back to the Lookout and see if Dende can't patch you up."

"And can we please get something to eat?!" his father pleaded. "All that fighting made me hungry! I'm starving!" Laughter rippled through the group.

"Food sounds good." Gohan weakly chuckled.

xXx

Omake

Kibito slowly flew behind the band of victorious warriors, still trying to process exactly what just happened. A teenager sing handedly destroying the greatest threat to the universe? Was he dreaming? Maybe he had tripped over a rock at some point and was currently laying out in the middle of the wasteland with a concussion, if not dead when his skull hit the hard compact earth, as Majin Buu destroyed the world in a childish fit. Such a thing sounded preposterous even to his own ears and he saw it with his own eyes. And yet, as he looked at the merry group, he couldn't help but feel awed and humbled. These people fought against overwhelming odds…and won. Even his lord seemed touched by their experience with these incredible people.

"How do you feel Kibito?" the Supreme Kai inquired, noticing how his assistant was keeping his distance from everyone else.

"Fine." he croaked. "Just…amazed is all." The petite deity smiled at him.

"I know how you feel."

"Hey! Get a room you two!" Vegeta called back at them

"Come on, Vegeta!" Goku said. "Don't you feel all warm and fuzzy?! We beat Buu!"

"Get warm and fuzzy with me, Kakarot, and I'll break one of your arms off!"

Translations:

_Ki_- energy

AN: Please review!


	93. Chapter 93

AN: Well guys, this is it! The end is here! I hope that this last chapter does the story justice! Thank you for reading and all the wonderful reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Dragon Ball Z in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 93

"Gohan!" Videl cried out in shock as Goku and Piccolo gingerly sat him down on the temple steps. Dende rushed over to heal the numerous nasty scrapes and bruises littering his body. Hercule, Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl kept back and let the _Kami_ work. Bulma hurried over to Vegeta with Trunks close behind her, worry written all over their faces. A relieved Eighteen and Marron welcomed Krillin. Chi-Chi on the other hand…

"Goku! What happened to our son?!" she shrieked. The Earth-raised Saiyan flinched and reluctantly set Goten back down.

"He just saved the world." the Supreme Kai injected on Goku's behalf.

"Wow Gohan!" Goten exclaimed, oblivious to the drama as he happily bounded over to his battered brother. "Does this mean you're the strongest person in the universe now?!"

"I don't know, Goten." Gohan chuckled. "The universe is a pretty big place." Their mother whirled on the petite deity angrily, causing him to instinctively take a step back.

"Then why does he look like the dog's breakfast?!" the raven-haired woman snarled.

"Majin Buu was-!" he began to explain.

"I don't care about Majin Buu." Chi-Chi viciously interrupted. "What I care about is my son!" Goku hastily jumped in and did his best to calm his wife down before she did anything rash. Meanwhile, Videl gingerly knelt next to Gohan as the last of his injuries faded.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine." he assured her with a tired smile. "Just exhausted. All that fighting really took it out of me." The Satan girl carefully threw her arms around him in a gentle hug.

"I'm glad that's all over." Videl sighed.

"Me too." Gohan admitted, returning the gesture. "Maybe now we can actually go on a date for once."

"That would be nice." his girlfriend giggled.

"Fine." Chi-Chi huffed, turning away from her husband. "Have it your way. But you're not out of the doghouse yet, mister."

"I didn't know we had a dog." Goten said aloud in confusion, prompting Bulma to take him aside to explain what a figure of speech was.

"I am in your debt." the Supreme Kai said as he approached the tired teenage Saiyan, giving him a deep bow.

"We both are." Kibito added, mirroring his lord.

"It was no problem. Really." Gohan told them with an embarrassed blush.

"Yeah!" Goku injected good-naturedly. "You can count on us anytime!" Chi-Chi shot him a hard look.

"Believe us, we will." Kibito smiled.

"But I'm afraid that we must take our leave." the petite deity admitted.

"You sure?" Bulma asked. "You're welcome to stay for the party."

"Thank you. However, the universe needs the Supreme Kai to do his job." he replied. They all saw the two of them off, waving and wishing them well. The Supreme Kai and his assistant hesitated only for a moment, looking out at the people who irrevocably changed their lives forever, before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

xXx

It's funny how time seems to speed up when there is no apparent danger or imminent catastrophe. Weeks can pass by in the blink of an eye. Years even. If it weren't for the changing of the seasons or Goten's growth spurts, Gohan wouldn't have been surprised if only a day had passed since Buu's defeat. It didn't help that his grandfather was giving him more and more responsibility in managing the East District that elicited rumors that he planned to step down one day and hand him the reigns. But if that was true or not, the Ox King wasn't telling. However, in Chi-Chi's eyes, Gohan wasn't nearly old enough to go out and do adult things even if he was of legal age. Though in her defense, she was trying to let up a little. A little.

"I'm going!" the now adult Saiyan shouted over his shoulder as he made his way to the front door. "I'll see you guys later!"

"You're leaving?! Now?!" his mother exclaimed incredulously, poking her head out of the kitchen. "But the sun's setting! It's far too dark to be going out!"

"Gohan's stronger than I am!" Goku laughed, getting up off the couch to put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "I think he'll be fine."

"But-" she began to argue.

"I'll be home by midnight." Gohan immediately conceded with a fond smile. Some things never change. "I promise."

"Alright." she sighed. "Be careful." His mother shot his father a look as he broke out into another fit of laughter.

Gohan took to the sky, soaring high over the wilderness of Mount Paozu. Flocks of flying creatures returning from their winter homes swirled around him as if saying hello. He could hear Icarus bugle at him from his perch on a rocky outcropping as he passed but, thankfully, did not follow him for once. The light of the dying sun painted the world in vivid hues of orange and pink. Slowly, wilderness gave way to sprawling countryside which eventually gave way to the urban sprawl of Satan City with Mr. Satan's lavish white manor shining like a beacon in the twilight. He landed right on the front stoop and knocked. Even through the massive solid wood doors he could hear heels clicking against the marble floor as Videl hurried to answer.

"I'm going out!" she yelled out. Hercule yelled something back but it was muffled through the door and the sheer size of the manor. The Satan Girl smiled at him as she opened the door in a classy red dress. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." he replied, leaning in to kiss her. "Ready to go?"

"You bet." Videl lead him to the garage which could easily be repurposed to house a family of four and handed him the keys to a sleek black sports car, causing him to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Gohan asked incredulously.

"Yeah." she grinned. "You've said yourself that you've been driving ever since you were little."

"That was hardly legal." the Saiyan pointed out. "Not to mention my mother had a conniption every time I did it. She grounded me for a month after I let Oolong talk me into going to the Tsumisumbri Mountains with him. And the only reason he needed me to tag along was because he couldn't reach the pedals and look over the steering wheel at the same time." Videl laughed and continued to giggle intermittently as he carefully navigated the streets of Satan City, mindful that the car belonged to one of the most powerful men in the world, figuratively speaking. Although the time was pushing six, the roads were still packed with other vehicles as people decided to go out and experience the nightlife as well. He managed to worm his way to a nice, secluded park that only the city's wildlife occupied this time of night. The Satan girl shot him a quizzical look as he killed the engine and hopped out.

"What are we doing here?" she questioned. "I thought we were going out to dinner."

"We are." he promised her, helping her out of the car to make sure she didn't trip in those heels. "But I want to show you something first." Videl quietly followed him as he walked the disserted paths that wound around the playground, benches, and fountain before finally taking a seat on a decorative stone planter bursting with blooming spring flowers. His girlfriend crossed her arms across her chest and shot him a suspicious look. "What is this all about."

"I just wanted to get this over with before I lost my nerve." he admitted with an embarrassed blush. "Everyone makes it sound so easy. But this has to be one of the scariest moments of my life. I mean, what if-?" The Saiyan stopped mid-sentence as he felt a gentle touch on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, now thoroughly concerned. He heaved a sigh as he slowly drew out a small black velvet box and gave it to her. Videl carefully opened it. Her eyes went wide and a gasp escaped her as a diamond ring winked up at her.

"You deserve better." Gohan told her earnestly. "You deserve someone who'll always be there for you no matter what. But the fact is, I can't between helping my grandfather manage the East District and helping my father protect the planet when the need arises. I've seen how much stress it puts on my mother and I don't want to drag you into all this monkey business when you could be-" Again, he stopped mid-sentence but this time by a pair of familiar lips that literally left him speechless. Petite, feminine hands curled in his hair and he could feel the new ring on her finger press into his scalp. They were both panting for air by the time she withdrew with the biggest smile he'd ever seen plastered on Videl's face.

"I don't care." she laughed, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. "You are the most wonderful man I've ever met. And I understand that there are just some things you can't ignore, that sometimes you'll have to go and be a hero. You have a big heart. But that's what I love about you." He smiled back and slowly sank to one knee on the cold gravel path.

"Videl, will you marry me?" Gohan formally inquired.

"Yes." Videl chocked out between her tears before kissing him senseless once more. The Saiyan couldn't help but feel elated knowing that this strong, beautiful woman was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

xXx

Omake

"Do you think Gohan's going to give that ring to Videl tonight?" Goten idly wondered aloud as he watched TV with his father, anxiously waiting for dinner to finally be ready. Before his father could respond, however, Chi-Chi suddenly dashed over and grabbed her youngest son painfully by the shoulder, completely forgetting about the food cooking away on the stove. He stared at her fearfully. Great. Now what did he do wrong this time?

"Ring?! He bought her a ring?!" she shrieked, shaking Goten.

"Y-yeah." he replied dazedly. "Weeks ago. But he's been arguing with himself about when to give it to her."

"Why didn't anyone tell me this sooner?!" his mother demanded, a silly grin spreading across her face as she let him go. Somehow, Goten found the expression even scarier than her angry one.

"He didn't want anyone to tell Videl." Goku grinned at her. "He wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh, I'm gonna have grand-babies! Grand-babies!" she squealed, practically skipping around the room. Goku laughed out loud as if they were in on some big joke. Goten turned to his father in confusion.

"I don't get it." he said. "It's just a ring. What's the big deal?"

End


End file.
